El Fox De La Tormenta
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Aislado por todos Naruto será elevado por el Bijuu mas poderoso de todos cuando este admite que tenían una deuda pendiente. Naruto arrasara como una tormenta en este oscuro mundo y desde luego se embarcara en su viaje por un camino empinado ¿Va a encontrar la paz y gente que lo quiera?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien esta va a ser mi historia nueva en la que me inspire debido a la historia Outfoxed pero tendrá diversas cosas que no pasaban en ella**

 **Un ejemplo son las líneas de sangre de Naruto siendo Ranbure-Ka de Aragon Potter y Shinju Koukai. No hay mas líneas de sangre**

 **También va a tener un poco de un distanciado Hiruzen hacia Naruto y que Naruto crece con un aislamiento total asique no lo culpéis si el chico es un poco no contar con muchas cosas**

 **Bien ahora solo falta una cosa: No soy dueño de Naruto y por tanto esto que escribo jamas se publicara**

* * *

 **EL DIA QUE LO CAMBIO TODO**

 **-Fecha: 10 De Octubre-**

El diez de octubre era un dia muy importante y simbolico para una pareja en particular en la villa oculta de la hoja: Hoy era el dia del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Estas dos personas eran muy veneradas en el pueblo de Konoha en el país del fuego gracias a sus importantes a la victoria de su pueblo en la tercera gran guerra ninja mundial ya que mientras el varon había sido el encargado de dar una brutal derrota frente a Iwa causando lo que se podría decir la aniquilación de sus fuerzas en cuestión de segundos. Mientras que la mujer era venerada por haber derrotado a dos de las grandes armas de destrucción de Kumo llegando a ser capaz de dejar inútil a la nación del rayo y con el temor de si mientras ella viviera ellos seguirían perdiendo frente a sus rivales

Pero toda acción tiene reacción y esa fue que ambos fueron puestos dentro de las listas negras de ambos países unos por motivos de la ira y el odio por la relativa facilidad con la que había aniquilado su ejercito y los otros por la ambicion de tener en sus manos un linaje y clan que era capaz de someter a los Biju sin necesidad de ser o un Senju o un Uchiha. Estas dos personas eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki

Ambos se conocían desde que eran niños ya que ambos asistieron a la academia ninja al mismo tiempo y por tanto ambos crecieron juntos llegando a ser ambos de gran talento. Pero mientras Minato era tranquilo Kushina era mas bien una bomba que explotaba y mostraba su temperamento cuando alguien tocaba los botones adecuados. Ambos cuando hicieron genin fueron por caminos separados y aun así sin darse cuenta estaban cerca los unos de los otros y esto solo se hizo mas fuerte cuando en una noche antes de que la tercera gran guerra comenzara cuando Kumo se intereso en ella por ser la ultima conocida del temible clan Uzumaki. Desgraciadamente para Kumo su plan salió mal y Minato llego a tiempo de salvarla iniciando así entre ambos un viaje entrelazado que empezaría con una bonita amistad que terminaría con un amor inquebrantable unido por un hilo rojo del destino

Durante la guerra su relación se afianzo y termino convirtiéndose en algo mucho mas de lo que nadie habría querido en especial en el pueblo de la hoja donde muchas mujeres de hogar civil noble esperaban poder casarse con Minato teniendo en cuenta que el era el próximo Hokage algo que desgraciadamente todas tuvieron una negación por parte de Minato ya que lo ue nadie sabia es que Minato ya estaba casado. Minato se caso al final de la guerra con la persona que siempre había acompañado su vida desde que comenzó en la parte mas baja de la sociedad shinobi hasta este momento en que el era ahora un candidato para Hokage

La boda fue secreta ya que las reacciones de no solo los enemigos externos que Minato se había hecho con Iwa y los de Kushina con Kumo descansarían hasta destruir al clan de ambos que estaba empezando a resurgir. Pero también en Konoha tenían enemigos: los concejales civiles que tenían interés de casar sus hijas con Minato para obtener mayor poder político e influencia, los tres consejeros del Hokage los cuales se trataba d unos belicistas que anhelaban cualquier cosa que les facilitara la supremacía y por ello hacían lo que fuera necesario llegando hasta el punto de tratar de obligar a Minato de entregar el Hiraishin no Jutsu el cual fue un jutsu de destrucción masiva que podía destruir ejércitos debido a que permitia la capacidad de estar en un lugar en un instante, sin embargo su posible intento mas atroz fue el intento de poner en el programa de cria a Kushina para tener mas usuarios de ese chakra suyo para someter Bijus. De no ser por las acciones de Sarutobi Hiruzen esos tres podrían haberse salido con la suya y haber causado un cataclismo ya que lo que nadie sabia es que Kushina Uzumaki también era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi la mas fuerte de los nueve Biju

Sin embargo hoy era diez de Octubre y era para ambos un dia para celebrar y para estar temerosos ya que el parto es el momento mas peligroso para una Jinchuriki ya que el Biju trata de salir libre cuando es ese momento. Por ello ambos estaban ahora en una cueva a varios Kilometros de Konoha con ua partera atendiendo el parto y un Minato enormemente preocupado ya que su esposa parecía estar pasándolo muy mal debido al doble dolor: por un lado era el dolor de traer un niño al mundo y por otro era el dolor de un fox gigante tratando de hacer su camino ya que no le gustaba estar encerrado. El caso es que ambos padres lo estaban pasando mal y también el propio Minato sentía un gran dolor por estar siendo su brazo izquierdo brutalmente triturado por su dulce esposa

-Lo juro Minato Namikaze si me intentas meter otro ser así te meto yo una de mis cadenas por el mismo lugar por el cual vienen tus niñitos

Esto por supuesto gano una mirada de miedo y terror por parte de MInato ya que el sabia como de verdad estas palabras eran ya que el conocía muy bien a su esposa y sabia que ella muy bien capaz de eso simplemente por hacer validar un pequeño punto aunque en el caso de el mismo seria mas bien un enorme punto lento y doloroso. El pobre estaba sometido y subyugado. Aunque el mayor temor de Minato en este momento era ese niño que venia en camino a la vida ya que si en algo se parecía a su querida esposa entonces el niño iba a ser un buen puñado y gran caos para el y toda la villa por sus interminables bromas

Un grito de su esposa devolvió a Minato a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al final del proceso ya que el niño ya estaba empezando a salir lo cual era algo beneficioso ya que así el podría devolver al Kyubi a su sello tan pronto como esto terminara y así su esposa dejaría de estar en un gran dolor y así podrían ya empezar a mimar a su hijo

-Vamos Kushi-chan ya estas casi ahí

El embarazo estaba terminando ya que casi se podía ver al niño salir y con ello se acaba la larga noche. Biwako Sarutobi sabia que un embarazo era doloroso y aun mas cuando era un bebe y zorro gigante los que trataban de salir de su cuerpo. El niño salió enseguida y eso significaba que la larga noche por fin llegaba a su fin algo positivo ya lo larga que se le estaba haciendo para la anciana esposa del sandaime Hokage. Ella acunaba al bebe mientras que ambos padres se relajaban momentáneamente por el estrés del momento en especial la pobre madre y fue justo en ese momento que Minato iba a resellar al biju y también fueron los ultimnos momentos de Biwako Sarutobi

-Alejese del Jinchuriki Hokage-sama

Minato se giro como si se moviera a cámara lenta y lo que vio le arrebato la vida. Ahí estaba un hombre enmascarado que sostenía a su hijo mientras que lo sostenía de manera hostil que parecía que iba a hacerle daño. Minato también se fijo en el charco de sangre de Bieako Sarutobi y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muerta. Sin embargo el enmascarado aprovecho esta distracción del Hokage para lanzar el bulto hacia arriba con la clara intención de separar a marido y mujer asique Minato apareció rápidamente en un destello amarillo y recogió a su hijo sin darse cuenta de las notas explosivas que el enmascarado había colocado por toda la manta del bebe

La explosión que hubo fue suficiente para cubrir los ojos de Kushina y romper el lugar a un lugar mas abierto para lo que el hombre enmascarado estaba planeando lo cual era la liberación del Kyubi. Kushina por ello no lucia nada contenta ya que sabia muy bien las consecuencias de liberar al inmenso biju y ella quería evitar eso por cualquier medio ya que supondría una gran cantidad de destrucción sin sentido y que solo traería dolor a su familia y al pueblo. Desgraciadamente su suplica no fue escuchada ya que en ese momentos el enmascarado se acerco a ella y realizo los signos de mano para romper el sello

Lo que a continuación sucedió fue uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de la existencia de Kushina ya que ella sintió como el sello se rompia en mil pedazos y a la vez el zorro que trataba de salir de la prisión que estaba abriéndose paso por sus entrañas. La brusca liberación de chakra que procedió a partir de ese mismo momento fue tal que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Como si además fuera un mal presagio un agujero. De ese agujero en su estomago empezó a salir chakra que tomaba la forma de una bola rodeada con cadenas y entonces resurgió: El Kyubi no Kitsune

- **SOY LIBRE**

-Yo creo que no

Antes de que el gigantesco Kitsune tuviese tiempo de escapar el hombre que estaba enmascarado e hizo algo de lo que se iba a avergonzar mas tarde: miro a sus ojos. Fue justamente con eso hecho que el Kyubi había perdido toda posibilidad de escapar ya que cuando fue mirado por esos ojos rojos con Tomoes el no pudo evitar entrar en un mundo de ilsuiones en el que tenia dos opciones: resistirse y sufrir por ello o hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

Cabe decir que tobi esta muy satisfecho con la situación actual asique decidió que era hora de probar a su nueva mascota contra el pueblo de Konoha aunque el no contaba con Kushina haber sobrevivido a la extracción. Eso de por si solo ya hablaba de la conocida vitalidad Uzumaki y de cómo de cabezas duras son asique el tomo la decisio acertada y ordeno al Kyubi a matar la condenada mujer para que no se metiera en medio. Hay que decir que fue muy lento y con ello el perdió su oportunidad

En un destello amarillo Minato apareció y se la llevo a la casa de seguridad a la que había llevado antes a Naruto y en la que había un Kage Bunshin trabajando en algo importante parecía ser. Dejo a Kushina justamente al lado de su hijo recién nacido mientras el iba a por su chaleco Jonin y su capa de cuarto Hokage. El tenia que parar el ataque Kyubi y devolverle el saludo a ese bastardo enmascarado por mil, por haberse atrevido a estropear este dia tan magnifico y hermoso. El no lo dejaría irse de rositas por sus acciones del dia de hoy

 **-Konoha: A Las Afueras-**

Era una hermosa noche en la que muchos podían decir que estaban disfrutando de una noche de paz y tranquilidad, desgraciadamente esa misma paz y tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho mas por los planes del Uchiha enmascarado

El hombre llego a Konoha y realizo los sellos del jutsu de invocación, eso de por si no era algo únicamente malo si no fuera porque acababa de invocar al gran Kyubi No Kitsune. Cuando este inmenso ser apareció de la nada hizo lo que tenia que hacer para hacer notar su presencia y disparo un rugido sónico con el objetivo de causar el caos algo que no se hace de rogar cuando resulta que de un ataque se levantaron grandes cantidades de tierra y se llevo por delante todo desde negocios hasta personas que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar lo cual provoco caos y destrucción, gritos de desesperación y llantos de niño pidiendo por sus padres y madres

Fue justamente en ese mismo momento que el Sandaime y muchos ninjas aparecieron para crear una línea de defensa en contra de ese ser que estaba atacando su hogar. Una línea eran los Akimichi que con su jutsu aumentaron su tamaño y con ello pudieron repeler el ataque del Kyubi mejor, luego había dos líneas diferentes una que no paraba de lanzar Kunais explosivos y otra lanzando jutsu tras jutsu para entorpecer al máximo animal. El propio Sandaime estaba atacando con todo lo que tenia al ser pero el tenia un pensamiento no muy positivo acerca de la situación ya que si el Kyubi estaba libre quería decir que Minato había fallado y ello podía suponer la muerte de todos los que allí estaban. Sin que nadie lo notase el tenia lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos al pensar en su difunta esposa ahora y en lo mucho que iba a echarla de menos. Pero enseguida se despertó de esa sensación y se concentro en el KYubi para asegurarse de que el ser no llegaba hasta donde vivía su nieto y donde habría mas niños indefensos. El no podía permitirse perder a una generación que tenia tantas posibilidades de conocer una paz que nadie jamás ha vivido ni sentido

 **-En Un Claro Proximo a Konoha-**

Tobi estaba disfrutando viendo como el Kyubi estaba destrozando Konoha ya que una gran parte de el ansiaba esa destrucción como una venganza por las acciones de este pueblo, un pueblo que traicionaba a los suyos ante la mas minima de problemas y sin ningún esfuerzo por solucionar las cosas. Ellos eran amantes de una falsa paz y unos hipócritas que alababan el trabajo en equipo pero que destacaban mas a los ´´prodigios`` y les daban una sobre importancia mientras el que trabaja, suda y sangra esta por su cuenta. Fue así como se lo encontró el Yondaime cuando llego al claro

-Vaya Yondaime-sama ¿ha venido a disfrutar de las vistas?

-He venido a detenerte y detener al Kyubi

Un nuevo baile se alzaba en la que el hombre enmascarado saco su propia arma que se trataba de una cadena cogida entre ambos de sus brazos para poder agarrar y golpear a su objetivo mientras que el Hokage usama su arma el tri Kunai. Minato le lanzo su ataque pero hay que decir que se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio que su Kunai lo atravesaba lo dejo sin habla y ese momento tobi lo aprovecho para tratar de golpearlo con la cadena y en el proceso absorverlo para que así no se entrometiera en su plan. Sin embargo conforme el Kunai se alejo del enmascarado Minato se teletransporto a donde estaba el Kunai esquivando su palma mortal

Minato estaba pensando detalladamente en la información obtenida y tubo que admitir que era un jutsu espacio/tiempo muy aterrador. Hacia a su usuario intangible e intocable pero para atacar necesitaba volverse solido. Asique el tenia una teoría de cómo golpearlo y obligarlo a retirarse antes de que pudiera hacer mucho mas daño. Con eso en mente Minato se lanzo hacia el enmascarado y le lanzo su Kunai y como antes el enmascarado dejo que lo atravesara mientras que poco a poco Minato se acercaba con Un Rasengan para golpearlo y el extendia la mano para absorberlo…y fallo porque en un instante Minato desapareció y estampo su rasengan en su espalda

- **Hiraishin Nivel 2: Rasengan**

El impacto dejo inmovilizado al Uchiha y esto permitió a Minato utilizar un sello de contrato para anular el que el tenia activo con el Kyubi quitándoselo de las garras y además permitiéndole ir recuperando poco a poco la consciencia. Sin embargo como algo malo el chico desapareció no sin antes lanzar su amenaza de que el volveria y se encargaría de controlar el Kyubi. Solo por eso Minato sintió miedo ya que sabia que no podía dejar al Kyubi libre

Asique se enfoco en el inmenso Biju y pudo ver que este estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar los ataques y poder alejarse ya que era lo que su instinto le decía pero debido a los constantes ataques no tubo otra que prepararse para lanzar un Bijudama. Cualquiera podía ver toda la energía Ying y Yang que el Kyubi estaba combinando para crear ese ataque y si impactaba en el pueblo, borraría a este de la faz de la tierra

Por suerte Minato apareció y uso una barrera espacio tiempo para asegurarse de que el ataque no llegaba a Konoha. La barrera cumplió con su función y envio el ataque a otro lugar en el que no habría ni heridos ni muertos. Con esto hecho Minato se dispuso a realizar su eltimo jutsu en el arsenal para poder sellar a la criatura gigante y con ello salvar al pueblo pero pagando un alto precio

 **-Kuchiose No Jutsu: Gamabunta**

Gamabunta era el jefe de la convocatoria sapo y pese a no ser tan fuerte como un Biju si era lo suficientemente pesado como para mantenerlo inmovilizado dándole así una oportunidad a Minato de llevárselo a otro lugar. Momentos antes de que se fueran Minato se despidió del jefe sapo ya que sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que lo viera. Aparecio cerca de su casa de seguridad y enseguida un clon suyo apareció llevando al pequeño bebe, justamente cuando el Kyubi estaba otra vez empezando a moverse después de sufrir su perdida de ubicación unas cadenas de ro lo sujetaron fuertemente contra el suelo. Kushina Uzumaki había vuelto aunque parecía mas muerta que viva y era obvio que no sobreviviría a la noche, sin embargo había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para venir aquí y era obvio para que

-Minato-kun rápido ayudame a sellarlo dentro de mi así cuando yo muera el se desvanecerá por lo menos durante otros nueve años y ello significara que no podrá hacer daño a nuestro hijo

Era obvio que el plan de la Uzumaki era sacrificarse y llevarse con ella al Kyubi, sin embargo Minato tenia un gran dilema ya que resultaba que ese hombre continuaba ahí fuera y estaba esperando una oportunidad para hacerse nuevamente con el Kyubi y el no podía permitir que algún extranjero se hiciera con un poder así para causar desgracias. Solo tenia una opción y le partia el corazón por lo que esto implicaba en todos los niveles

-Kushi-chan no podemos hacer eso si lo sellamos en ti en nueve años estará una vez mas y libre y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos ya que ese hombre podría usarlo de nuevo y esta vez no habría nadie aquí para detenerlo por favor Kushi-chan comprendelo

-Pero lo odiaran, lo trataran como a basura y lo que es peor que va a estar solo y sin nadie. Minato-kun si hacemos esto sabes que estamos condenando el infierno en la vida de nuestro hijo. Por favor reconsidéralo

-Kushi-chan ¿No crees que lo he pensado ya? Si se que es posible que padezca todo eso pero es eso o morir ya que ¿y si ese hombre vuelve dentro de nueve años una vez mas? ¿Y si sigue viniendo mientras tenga a la bestia bajo su control? No podemos permitirlo ya que eso implicaría que nuestro hijo estuviera siempre en peligro. Con el sellado en su interior l menos sabremos que el estará a salvo de ese enemigo

La pobre Kushina estaba desolada porque sea lo que sea no veía mas que un destino cruel y oscuro y eso era algo que la cabreaba enormemente ya que siempre se había enfrentado a los problemas de la vida cara a cara y aquí estaba sin ni siquiera poder decir a la mierdo y sigo para adelante. Ella hiciera lo que hiciese estaba condenando a su hijo a una vida oscura

-Esta bien Minato-kun acabemos con esta horrible pesadilla y despidámonos de nuestro hijo

Con eso el sellado procedió, Minato Namikaze convoco a la parca y con ella sello al Kyubi completamente en Naruto, pero si se hubiera fijado el habría visto una mirada de pesar en el rostro del gigantesco zorro. Ninguno de ellos sabía los efectos que este dia tendrían en los próximos años de la historia y de la vida de su hijo

 **-Salto Temporal 6 Años: Konoha En La Actualidad-**

Han pasado seis fatídicos años desde ese brutal ataque y desde entonces el pueblo se ha vuelto a levantar del duro golpe que recibieron, también ahora es el sexto cumpleaños de un pequeño niño rubio llamada Naruto, este niño era el hijo venerado de dos héroes pero a el lo trataban como al mayor paria de la villa, y para el mayor problema del joven era que sufria de ostracismo ya que todo el pueblo trataba de aislarlo sin darle un segundo de piedad. Para colmo de males nadie se preocupaba por el y simplemente esperaban que se muriera de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible. Aunque en ocasiones algunas turbas se reunian para golpearlo en especial el dia de su cumpleaños. Y esa es la razón por la que deambulaba por la calle ya que esperaba que una turba acabara con su sufrimiento y le permitiera descansar ya que en cinco años había estado solo luchando por sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie y con menos que nada. La única persona que hasta ahora le había ayudado había sido el sandaime que únicamente le daba un estipendio por ser un huérfano y además le consiguió un pequeño apartamento en el que vivir y refugiarse aunque mas bien era un basurero que se caia a pedazos pero el no se quejaba porque era mejor que nada

Siempre se preguntaba porque lo odiaban y despreciaban. Porque nadie quería reconocerlo y simplemente lo aislaban de esa forma. El estaba cansado y solo quería que alguien lo reconociera, alguien que le ayudara al menos con los pasos de la vida pero el jamás tendría esa suerte ya que eso solo era para los niños normales y no para el

 **-Flash Back-**

Pocos días después del ataque se estaba celebrando una reunión en la cual el Sandaime recin restituido acababa de llegar. Habia vido bastantes bajar ya que una tercera parte del pueblo había sido dañado. Por supuesto las reparaciones y los actos fúnebres estaban haciendo ya sus caminos, sin embargo aun faltaba discutir varios puntos y era para eso que estaban en esta reunión

-Bien concejal Shimura usted ha llamado a esta reunión asique exponga su caso para que podamos entender que es lo que sucede que quieres saber acerca del ataue

-Bien. Como todos sabemos el Biju fue derrotado por el Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki a costa de sus vidas. Sin embargo no sabemos donde esta dicho ser ahora y creo que es en la preocupación del pueblo que necesitamos esa información para poder estar mas preparados

Era obvio que quería saber donde estaba el Jinchuriki, demasiado obvio pero Hiruzen vio entonces las caras de los demás concejales y se dio cuenta de que su verdadero objetivo no era que el respondiera la pregunta sino que la curiosidad llegara a todos en el consejo y por tanto el se viera obligado por la presión a decir exactamente donde estaba el biju

-El Biju fue sellado en un niño o mas bien en este niño

Entonces Hiruzen dejo a todos ver al pequeño bebe que había estado cuidando todos estos años y la reacción fue inmediata ya que los gritos de la parte civil, las miradas calculadoras de Danzo y Fugaku, junto con la indiferencia del resto de los clanes la que predijo la vida desde ese momento del niño: Una vida solitaria y sin nada

-SILENCIO. Minato se sacrifico a si mismo para sellar a ese ser en este niño es una falta de respeto. Y es por eso que su nombre será Naruto Uzumaki como un tributo al cuarto y a Kushina Uzumaki. Ahora esta prohibido hablar acerca de esto y de ahora en adelante una ley de clase S penal con la muerte se impone. Nadie debe hablar acerca de Naruto ser un Jinchuriki

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Por supuesto fue salir de la reunión y los civiles y clanes decirlo a todo el mundo, con lo que su estado fue ya declarado y si bien no podían decírselo a los niños si podrían mantenerlos alejados y con ello marginaron al niño. Hiruzen Sarutobi apenas se esforzaba por hacer cumplir la ley debido a tanto que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y que no podía tener a sus ninjas persiguiendo a media villa y luego por supuesto estaba que una parte de el lo culpaba de la muerte de su esposa. Pasaron así hasta el dia de hoy, durante seis años ignorándolo y sin darle la posibilidad de tener una vida normal

Decidio que si nadie lo iba a molestar al menos se iba a ir a ese bosque chulo que vio el otro dia al menos allí a lo mejor encontraba algo de comer que llevarse al estomago ya que hacia una semana que el no comia nada de nada asique si tenia suerte el podría alimentarse o algo

 **-Bosque De La Muerte-**

El bosque de la muerte era un lugar donde solo los mas idiotas iban a entrenarse y aunque fuera algo raro una mujer que le gustaba estar sola solia vivir allí a tiempo parcial. Si el bosque de la muerte era un lugar donde nadie se metia si no tenia una posibilidad de salir con vida. Pero Naruto no era alguien normal y era muy dudoso que alguien pudiera prever lo que el estaba a punto de hacer ya que nadie le hacia caso era menos probable que lo pillaran

Para Naruto fue fácil saltarse la valla ya que el era muy hábil y enseguida llego a un buen lugar donde quedarse, el decidió que se quedaría ahí ya que parecía un buen lugar y luego iria a buscar la comida ya que en un lugar como este era fijo que había

Enseguida sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, el no tenia sueño pero daba igual cuanto luchaba ya que sus ojos le decían que los dejara cerrarse casi como si tuviera que dormir. No tardo mucho en ceder ya que cuanto mas se resistía mas hambre tenia y por supuesto el no quería eso. Tal vez en su sueño veria cosas bonitas y que le ayudarían para el dia siguiente asique con eso se entrego al sueño profundo. Y como si fuera una advertencia el cielo se nublo y los rayos y truenos se podían oir pero nada de lluvia caia

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Naruto se encontraba en lo que parecía una cloaca y pensó que como de costumbre sus sueños no podían terminar bien y como de costumbre uno de sus sueños fue mas que una cosa tonta. O eso fue hasta que sintió a alguien llamándolo por lo que decidió ir a donde venia el que le estaba llamando. Tal vez el querria ser su amigo y no golpearlo o ignorarlo como el resto. Fue por los callejones de su mente sin saberlo dirigiéndose hasta una fuente conocimiento y poder sin precedentes, mas temprano que tarde llego hasta lo que parecía ser una jaula de oro hecha para mantener un animal gigante lo cual cuanto mas se acercaba para ver pudo apreciar que así era. Ya que delante suya estaba el Kyubi no Kitsune y Naruto como todo niño solo hizo lo que uno hace a esa edad

-WOA Eres muy grande

El animal de cola tenia que contenerse una risa que amenazaba con escaparse de el por lo infantil que era su anfitrión, lo cual era una cosa buena. El había hecho algo que le había causado remordimientos. Cuando el estaba todavía en el estado de furia y los padres de este niño trataban de sellarlo por todos los medios el solo quería huir asique hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió: tratar de matar al niño. Por supuesto el no contaba en ese estado con que sus padres se colocarían en medio por muy muertos que estuvieran. Pero ellos lo hicieron y esa imagen le recordó a cuando su padre les dijo que el se moria y como se iban a quedar solos. Eso se le presento y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había condenado al niño a esa vida, luego se había pasado los últimos años viendo su vida y como lo apartaban hacia un lado y lo ignoraban. Asique había tomado la decisión mas importante de su vida: el decidió cooperar con el niño. La cooperación por supuesto era algo que nunca pensó pero a este niño se lo debía, el no iba a darle el control de su poder pero si podía echarle un cable

 **-mmmm Eres un contenedor muy interesante Naruto**

-Sabes mi nombre….¿podemos ser amigos?

El Biju se sorprendió por el comentario del niño ya que lo que le había pedido era algo bastante sencillo y simple. Amigo. Esa era una palabra que no figuraba dentr del vocabulario de los Biu dado el factor de que todo el mundo los quería atados y controlados por sus bastos poderes. Y sin embargo el niño delante de el le pedia algo tan sencillo

 **-Si podemos ser amigos**

Segundos después de haber dicho esas palabras el niño estaba saltanda por todo el paisaje mental como si no hubiera un mañana ya que por fin tenia un amigo algo que el siempre había querido. Eso por si mismo era suficiente para alegrarle el dia

 **-Naruto escucha mis acciones te han costado caras y por tanto estoy en deuda contigo asique voy a darte un regalo. Con ese regalo serás imparable e inmejorable los limites serán aquellos que tu mismo te pongas asique no me defraudes y esfuérzate por mosrarle al mundo el poder que tienes**

Despues de decir esas palabras el chakra azul de Naruto y el rojo del Kyubi se entrelazaron y juntaron para dar lugar a un chakra lila. Si bien el chakra se sentía poderoso carecia de la malicia del del biju y de la debilidad y limite del humano

Y con eso ese chakra morado consumio el cuerpo de Naruto. Si alguien estuviera cerca de su lugar habría podido apreciar que una capa o mortaja lila lo cubria entero y que la tormenta se hacia mas potente. Solo Dios podía saber lo que se había soltado sobre Konoha y el resto del mundo

* * *

 **Bien aquí traigo el primer capitulo asique espero que sea bien recibido por supuesto va a haber muchos castigos y Naruto no va a ser amable con el consejo asique esperad al siguiente ya que en el Naruto va a golpear a muchísima gente kukukukukuku**

 **Esta historia también fue un poco inspirada por Legado sellada asique no os extrañéis se veis cosas de esa historia**

 **Bien aquí me despido nos vemos como minimo en una semana adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia ya sale ahora veamos lo que parece**

 **Bien se que muchos tendrán preguntas asique yo las esperare pacientemente pero he de recordar que ni Ranbure-ka ni Shinjou Koukai son líneas de sangre creadas por mi sino por Aragon Potter**

 **El harem de esta historia me los estoy terminando de plantear y no va a ser muy grande de por lo menos seis chicas.**

 **Y finalmente: Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

* * *

 **LA GRADUACION**

Han pasado siete años desde aquel dia en que Kurama decidió pagarle la deuda que tenia según el porque resultaba que por sus acciones le había hecho vivir la misma vida que el tubo. Y ni que decir tiene que le han gustado los cambios que ha sufrido en el proceso

* * *

 **-Flash Back-**

Cuando Naruto empezó a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía diferente y que el hambre que antes tenia ya no era tan apremiante. Mirando a su entorno el se preguntaba si había sido un sueño o si era todo cierto y por fin tenia un amigo con el que hablar y estar de acuerdo. Fue con este que empezó a sentirse extraño ya que jamás se había sentido tan…en calma es casi como si el pudiera esperar algo y luego reaccionar de forma imprevisible y con mayores efectos de los que nadie se esperaría. Claramente todo esto era bueno porque le permitiría sobrevivir mejor en este entorno hostil

[ **Yo no sabia que iba a tener estos efectos en ti el cambiarte pero tengo que admitir que es un cambio que en mi opinión era mas que bienvenido]**

-Kyu ¿eres tu? Espera entonces no era un sueño y ahora tengo un amigo

El extasis del pequeño niño rubio era algo increíble ya que por fin dejaría de estar solo y al menos seria reconocido por alguien. Además el quería aprender todo lo que el gran zorro sabia ya que el tenia que saber muchas cosas al ser mayor ya que se sabe mas cuanto mas avances en la edad y por eso era que los adultos ayudan a los niños pequeños

Para el enorme zorro gigante lo que estaba pasando con su contenedor no tenia ni pies ni cabeza ya que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien estaba contento con estar cerca suya y eso le daba un cambio refrescante, también el tenia que admitir que ver al Kit así de feliz era una gran mejora y que ayudaría enormemente a que el crezca. Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos positivos se desvanecieron cuando se acordó del jodido enmascarado. Ese hombre era sinónimo de problemas ya que la razón por la que lo solto de Kushina fue que si estaba dentro de un huésped el no podía controlarlo con su sharingan sin embargo en este momento su huésped era débil y si las cosas seguían como estaban el niño no sacaría su máximo potencial. Esto le hacia a su vez preguntarse que estaban tramando los humanos ya que no querían al chico fuerte, asique el tendría que ayudar con la formación del niño y eso se traduciría en una buena cantidad de trabajo y esfuerzo para que el niño alcanzase al menos un nivel decente para representarlo cuando alcanzase esa edad que los niños deben tener para poder convertirse en el primer rango de ninja. Y afortunadamente el sabia a la perfeccion la técnica que les permitiría cumplir con ese objetivo tan importante. Tambien tenia que hacer llegar al niño al refugio de emergencia de Minato ya que el estaba cien por cien seguro de que el hombre guardaría allí las cosas antes que guardarlas en su casa del pueblo y mas con una fecha como la que venia por si acaso le pasaba algo. Era curioso para el Kyubi como tenia que admitir que tanto el cuarto como su esposa habían sido unos rivales que mas temia que el propio Hashirama ya que mas que nada cuando se enfrento a Hashirama el trataba de calmarlo que eso es lo que hacia el linaje Mokuton para controlar a los biju sin embargo el linaje de la esposa era mas bien hecho para castigar y contener o eso al menos es lo que este limite parecía hacer. Tambien el estaba sorprendido con Naruto pero ahora era mejor irse a un lugar donde pudieran tener una charla de manera adecuada

[ **Naruto ahora mismo debemos ponernos en marcha. Se de un lugar al que podemos ir, una vez llegues allí te lo contare todo y podremos discutir tu desarrollo para los próximos años ya que apenas tenemos tiempo mientras que los que están en contra nuestra digamos que cuentan con mucha ventaja** ]

Naruto asintió positivamente a la palabras de Kurama y escucho las indicaciones para llegar al lugar especificado por el Kyubi. El no sabia porque querria ir a ese lugar sea donde sea pero teniendo en cuenta que el era su amigo y al menos lo había ayudado mas que cualquier otra persona el acepto sin rechistar y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el lugar en cuestión

Media hora después llegaron, si una persona normal hubiera mirado se habría encontrado con la irresistible tentación de dar media vuelta e irse y no hay nada que pudieran hacer para tratar de evitarlo. Pero era Naruto el que estaba mirando el lugar en cuestión y por tanto el no sentía esa sensación ya que este lugar estaba protegido por una barrera genjutsu que alteraba lo que cualquiera podía ver haciendo parecer esta zona como una zona sombria, luego había una barrera de sangre que impedía que nadie que el descendiente del que puso las barreras pueda entrar y por ultimo la barrera de intimidación que era la que causaba a la gente la sensación de que no debían estar allí y por tanto los hacían retroceder

Naruto miraba fascinado lo que parecía una casa normal que era lo suficientemente grande para al menos dos personas, este lugar incluia un estudio para fuinjutsu, una forja para armas, una biblioteca que albergaba todo el conocimiento adquirido por tanto Minato Namikaze y el clan uzumaki y un despacho con cama y cuarto de baño. Ese lugar era un lugar de trabajo privado tal y como lo vio Naruto y era el hogar de alguien que tubo muchos recursos. Pero entonces Naruto encontró una foto en la que aparecían un hombre rubio con ojos azules y una mujer de pelo rojo sangre que le caia por la espalda. Esos eran sus padres, no sabia porque pero el lo sabia llamalo una corazonada o tal vez instinto

[ **¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo? a lo mejor te gusta lo que ves** ]

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto se fue a un espejo para poder apreciar los cambios que había sufrido físicamente y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Si bien su rostro seguía igual el había crecido un poco y ahora su pelo era todavía de punta pero rojo carmesí, además era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la nuca, además tenia dos explosiones que le cubrían la cara dándole un aspecto parecido al de su padre

Kurama estaba mas que satisfecho con el resultado ya que su intervención tenia un único objetivo. Naruto era un ser humano pero todo humano tiene un potencial latente en su genética y hay ocasiones en las que puede ser despertado como por ejemplo los portadores de Genki Kenkais ya que ellos usan el contenido en su material genético para destacar en unos aspectos. Sin embargo su joven Kit tenia mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Al ser un uzumaki se podía encontrar que dentro del clan Uzumaki estaban los de base Ying que estaban mas especializados por ejemplo en la formación de armas como cadenas con su chakra o de convertirse en sensores o estaban los de base Yang que contaban con una increíble capacidad de regeneración y chakra curativo. Sin embargo hay un legado oculto en la genética de los comienzos del chakra en el clan de Naruto y eso era algo conocido como una línea de sangre trascendente ya que no solo era un poder muy superior que permitia el moldeo de la naturaleza sino que de dicha línea proceden otras. Kurama se encontraba satisfecho de devolver al mundo el limito **Ranbure-Ka** siendo su anfitrión su usuario ya que eso lo colocaría en gran poder y prestigio. Pero para que Naruto pudiera usar este limite tenia que tener un cuerpo sobrehumano ya que un cuerpo humano genera unas energias físicas y espirituales muy inferiores a las necesarias para poder emplearlas al cien por cien. De ahí los cambios ahora su cuerpo producía energía física tanto espiritual como física…de Biju. El era una cosa entre un Biju y un humano, un verdadero Biju sin cola. El niño jamás dejaría de evolucionar y gracias a esto el podía utilizar las capacidades de chakra cadena y sensor sin problemas, su cuerpo por lo que veía contaba con un antiguo limite corporal llamado Shinjou Koukai que le permita regenerarse inmediatamente. Si el ahora tenia al representante perfecto solo faltaba entrenarlo y capacitarlo

[ **¿Te gusta?** ]

-Me encanta no se porque pero verme así…es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba jamás jajaja

[ **Pues esto solo es el exterior ahora te cuento el interior** ]

Y con ello el Biju le conto al joven todo acerca de sus nuevas habilidades y las posibles e infinitas capacidades que estas le daban. Con esto ambos ahora tenían una mayor esperanza de supervivencia frente a todos sus obstáculos y francamente le encantaba. Un cuerpo que se regenera de toda herida, unas cadenas irrompibles que podían técnicamente detener a un ser de tanto poder como un Biju, una capacidad sensorial que le daba la posibilidad de luchar sin ver y finalmente un limite trascendente que aunque aun no sabia que hacia algo le afirmaba que podría hacer todo aquello que se le antojara

[ **Aun con estos dones vas a tener que trabajar tu culo niño. Vamos a tener que entrenar hasta el agotamiento, solo puedo ayudarte explicando cosas y poco mas las capacidades de tus habilidades también pero todo lo demás lo siento Boy pero estas solo** ]

-No pasa nada si tu me puedes guiar yo ire mas alla, dame la dirección correcta y yo te garantizo que cumpliré con tus expectativas Kyubi-sensei. Pero ¿Qué hace **Ranbure-Ka**?

[ **Ranbure-Ka es el Genki Kenkai que permite a su portador controlar las tormentas y todos los fenómenos que abarcan. Otorga un control absoluto del los elementos agua, viento y rayo. Y por consiguiente te permite controlar los elementos Hyoton y Ranton. Con ese poder bajo tu mando podras ser mucho mas que incluso Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha aunque todavía te falta mucho tiempo para aquello** ]

Naruto ya no podía estar mas entusiasmado eso era imposible ya que no solo era fuerte y tenia por fin una gran posibilidad de futuro, sino que además había ganado una ambicion. A Naruto le interesaba ser el ninja mas fuerte de la historia, el quería ser incluso mas fuerte que los dos titanes del mundo shinobi: Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara. Pero por ello el empezaría superando a los Kages de la aclamada villa mas fuerte de todas: la villa oculta de la hoja. Tambien el quería ser un verdadero amigo de Kurama y por ello el haría todo por el ya que en su opinión el no era el demonio de sed de sangre que todos pensaban que era

[ **Ahora Naruto hay un tema muy sensible que debemos tratar. El que causo el ataque sigue ahí fuera y va a estar esperando el momento oportuno para golpearnos asique si queremos tener una sola oportunidad tendremos que actuar con mucha precaucion, por ello también nos aprovecharemos de lo ignorantes que son los pobladores para que crezcas fuerte y así al menos cuando seas genin seas mucho mas fuerte de lo que ninguno se espere** ]

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que me van a meter en la academia ninja?

[ **Naruto lo quieran o no tu ya estas en ella ya que eres un activo demasiado importante y necesario para las fuerzas de la villa. Mi recomendación es que no dejes jamás que sepan tu potencial ya que si en la academia te ven que destacas en algo aunque sea decentemente eso te va a significar muchos problemas. También has de saber que cuanto mas tiempo vayas por debajo del radar mejor** ]

Naruto estuvo pensando momentáneamente en lo que su buen amigo le estaba diciendo y se encontró con que no tenia ningún problema para llegar a esas compresiones, casi como si pudiera analizar una situación mas rápido de lo normal. Esto si que asusto al niño ya que antes no tenia tantas preguntas que se le colaban en su cabeza, pero ahora cuando pensaba en algo se daba cuenta que no tenia una única opción sino varias casi como si el tuviera una ventana a un mundo de posibilidades. Una idea bastante aterradora y divertida

-Pero Kyu-sensei si tengo que ser mas fuerte que esa gente eso significa que tendre que entrenar muchísimo ¿Cómo podre entrenar tanto? No es por nada pero yo solo soy uno y sin embargo si lo que me has dicho es cierto voy a tener que ser cientos para poder llegar a un nivel mas que aceptable ¿no?

Ahora fue el turno de ponerse pensativo al Kyubi ya que si el niño ya se estaba dando cuenta de eso y solo era un pequeño Kit desde su punto de vista el solo pensar como de astuto e inteligente se pondría con su edad adolescente o adulta lo hacia temblar de fascinación e impaciencia por ver lo que el iba a ser capaz de hacer. Tambien le permitia a el acelerar su trabajo y explicación de cierto jutsu aunque conociendo a Minato el tendría una copia de el en el lugar ya que ese era su jutsu predilecto para poder derrotar al temible papeleo

 **[En este hogar si te has fijado hay una biblioteca que te puedo decir contiene cientos de técnicas o teorías para el desarrollo de técnicas. Te recomiendo que la revises muy bien ya que es seguro que la técnica de la que te hablo es posiblemente una de las técnicas mas importantes en existencia además de posiblemente será una de las técnicas que mas vas a amar cuando llegue el momento de entrenar debido a sus cualidad. La técnica se llama Kage Bunshin No Jutsu entra dentro de las de categoría de a base Yang chakra y tiene ciertas variantes que te podrían ser mas que utiles asique mi recomendación es que la busques y la aprendas lo antes posible para poder comenzar tu entrenamiento]**

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto empezó la búsqueda de la técnica en la biblioteca y cuando llego a ella se puso palido debido a la inmensa cantidad de libros que había en ella y el mucho tiempo que iba a tener que utilizar para encontrar el libro

* * *

 **-Fin Flash Back-**

Cuando Naruto pensaba en esos días en los que comenzó su entrenamiento no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en la cara al pensar en sus primeros pasos. Tambien le gusto porque Kurama fue casi mas un hermano o padre que un profesor lo cual fue algo que a Kurama también afecto inmensamente ya que jamás espero tener una semejante influencia en el niño. Sin embargo cuando escucho la explicación de Naruto pudo entenderlo mejor y acepto con mucho gusto estar al frente de su compañero y el de ayudarlo con sus fatigas

Como Kurama explico a Naruto el tubo que enseñarle a usar adecuadamente su ´´chakra`` ya que este era mas potente que el normal. El entrenamiento para ello fue bastante duro pero entre el propio Kurama que era un cabezota y Naruto que también era muy terco lo sacaron en adelante. Fueron siete años de sudor y lagrimas de sangre pero consiguieron su principal objetivo: empezar en **Rambure-ka.** Resultaba que en la biblioteca Uzumaki había un libro sellado en el cual se relataba todo acerca de dicho limite ya que antes que Naruto hubo unos pocos usuarios y obviamente estos usuarios habían aportado cada uno sus notas de ele limite transcendente. El limite se dividia entre las capacidades elementales otorgadas a su portador y su influencia en la naturaleza y hay que decir que Naruto se quedo completamente palido por la responsabilidad de esto

Como es algo Natural el **Ranbure-ka** otorgaba a su portador una potente preferencia sobre los elementos agua, viento y rayos como los principales pero además añadia dos de los subelementos que eran el hielo y la tormenta. El elemento **Hyoton** era la combinación de agua y viento, este subelemento le permitia a Naruto crear técnicas de hielo o congelar algo acuoso, sin embargo para poder dominar este subelemento antes había que haber dominado los elementos viento y agua ya que si no entonces el elemento no estaría completamente equilibrado y ello conduciría al fracaso. Luego estaba el **Ranton** un subelemento que si bien esta formado por agua y rayos en la realidad había que añadir a la mezcla viento o al menos era así con el **Ranbure-ka** ya que el que era utilizado en Kumo solo requería el uso de agua y rayos lo cual lo hacia menos potente pero mas fácil de dominar

Durante esos siete años Naruto no solo había utilizado ese tiempo para dominar sus habilidades únicamente en esos campos ya que también había realizado mas cosas: Dentro de las primeras cosas que hizo fue el entrenamiento físico con el realizando regímenes de entrenamiento a la altura de Maito Gai pero sin las pesas por lo menos hasta que tubo once años ya que entonces habrían hecho un poco de malestar a su desarrollo físico, también se había hecho bastante bueno en el uso de fuinjutsu siendo un nivel alto pero todavía novato ya que estaba simplemente en el comienzo, otro aspecto fue Gejutusu en el cual normalmente no habría podido destacar ya que tenia inmensas reservas de chakra aunque gracias a la formación de su sensei el estaba en un nivel bastante bueno en el que el usaba genjutsu para el engaño de los sentidos mas que nada ya que ese era su campo predilecto. En el campo de taijutsu o cuerpo a cuerpo encontraron un problema ya que pese a su padre ser bueno en este campo el no destacaba plenamente en el y luego los Uzumaki eran mas de espadas y kenjutsu que de taijutsu, por ello el tubo que crear su propio estilo algo que para muchos seria casi imposible pero claro en este caso se trataba de alguien que sabia lo que quería y lo que buscaba asique lo único que tubo que hacer fue la búsqueda de la información para poder desarrollar su estilo. Su estilo se llamaba **Hakuda** o golpes puros era una combinación de daño interno y externo debido a que el lo desarrollo de dos estilos el **Goken y el Juuken,** por supuesto le tomo años poder tenerlo listo aunque se trataba de un estilo brutal cuando lo tienes dominado. Por suerte para el en ninjutsu el había sido como una esponja gracias al Kage Bunshin ya que si con seis años podía crear cien clones aceptables nadie podría haberse imaginado lo que a los trece años el era capaz

Tambien el había aprendido de Kurama cosas muy importantes como la política y la forja de armas algo que le fue muy útil ya que el se pudo hacer de milagro con una gran cantidad de chakra metal el cual era muy difícil de conseguir a menos que vayas a Tetsu no Kuni. Este metal era una combinación de metal de la mas alta calidad que se fundía a altas temperaturas y que se mantiene en chakra usado por un grupo de herreros que dara lugar a un metal que es ligero pero muy fuerte y resistente que además podría canalizar chakra sin ninguna dificultad. Con todo esto una vez que Naruto analizo y comprendió el método de forja de este metal tan caro el hizo algo un poco malo. Se colo en una mina abandonado y consiguió mediante el uso de sellos volverla mas segura, desde ese dia Naruto cuando lo necesitaba extrajo el metal de ella y después realizo el proceso de forja. Curiosamente solo había hecho como armas hasta el momento dos Hiraishin Kunais como los de su padre aunque estos tenían el mango de metal y para asegurar de jamás perderlos los había equipado con un sello de convocatoria para así recuperarlos y además tenia una O-Katana que curiosamente salió muy interesante. Su longitud era un poco mas larga que una hoja normal, la hoja era un color morado oscuro debido a que este era el color de su chakra y cuando el hizo la espada y los Kunais las ojas tomaron ese tono, el mango era de una mano y medio lo cual permitiría utilizar la espada tanto con una sola mano como con dos, el mango estaba recubierto con una tela negra y se podía distinguir unos tonos violetas oscuros al igual que la hoja en los resquicios que dejaban las telas. Luego estaba la Tsuba que era redonda pero con huecos libres y de color negro. La saya era de un color oscuro como el azul mas que nada. Tambien a diferencia de las espadas normales que tendrían una ligera curvatura su espada era completamente recta

Otras cosas que Naruto había hecho era el uso de algunos ninjutsu como el Henge para salir beneficiado como el entrar en las tiendas de alimentos y en la biblioteca aunque mas bien para los libros de cocina ya que era lo único que no tenia en la inmensa biblioteca que tenia. Tambien el había hecho algo que si se enteraban los altos mandos se iban tanto a cabrear como acojonar y eso era el envio de una copia del testamento de su padre al Daimyo para que le llegara exactamente el mismo dia de la graduación es decir hoy. El motivo de ello es porque en el testamento indicaba y precisaba que cuando el fuera genin a el se le tenia que informar al menos de sus padres y en caso de ser su voluntad o tener el nivel preciso y necesario informar al pueblo de su procedencia. Pero claro después de la vida que había tenido no podía confiar en el consejo

Aunque el había notado una mejoría o algo en su trato por parte de algunos como los lideres de clanes y en el caso del Hokage ya que había empezado a mirarlo con pesar y un gran sentimiento de culpa que le hizo ver que el hombre se arrepentía de haberle ignorado como lo había hecho aunque por desgracia ya fuera demasiado tarde para forjar un vinculo. Sin embargo los civiles seguían tan estúpidos como siempre y habían tratado de todos los medios de marginarlo aun mas en un esfuerzo por conducirlo a la locura y para Naruto no era un secreto que todo ello fuera obra de Danzo Shimura ya que ese hombre lo había estado intentando adquirir desde hacia mucho tiempo aunque por desgracia para el carecia de los medios para tratar de adquirirle ya que cada vez que un equipo había sido enviado este había desaparecido como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado

Lo que había pasado es que simple y llanamente Naruto los había matado ya que solo eran un estorbo para el y como además no existían técnicamente nadie lo había investigado. Ahora bien Naruto no los mataba por placer sino por su supervivencia ya que eran ellos o el y francamente jamás iba a dejar que nadie lo usase ni manipulase y menos de descubrir lo que había descubierto de ese hombre

Pero a partir del dia de hoy el se iba a ocupar de el sin problemas ni nada ya que el muy tonto había hecho algo que sin darse cuenta había dejado constancia de sus actos delictivos y que tenia que ver con una de las principales reglas de la villa oculta de la hoja. Solo con lo que habían hecho Danzo y sus amigos ahora Naruto podía devolverles el juego multiplicado por bastante. Además podría dejar a los civiles sin poder e incluso hundirlos en la vista publica y política por sus acciones

[ **Deberias dejar de pensar tanto en el pasado y centrarte mas en el presente Kit. Además hoy es el gran dia muéstrales algo pero no todo solo lo suficiente para pasar y quedarte en medio de la clase. Y si quieres haz el jutsu academia del clon ya que es un genjutsu** ]

Naruto no podía evitar pensar en su compañero y lo que este le estaba diciendo ya que si bien era cierto que era su turno de mostrar algo de habilidad el también sabia que era su turno de mover pieza y tenia la duda de si movia mucho o solamente lo justo

* * *

 **-Academia De Konoha-**

La academia de Konoha era un lugar lleno de historia se mire por donde se mire. Habia sobrevivdo a tres guerras mundales y al ataque del Kyubi. Habia sobrevivdo al paso de Kushina Uzumaki por ella cuando desataba su ira femenina y había también sobrevivdo al carácter explosivo de Tsunade Senju. Este era un lugar indestructible por el que podía pasar el tiempo y no importaba ya que siempre se mantenía en pie

Curiosamente esta era la segunda vez que Naruto ponía un pie en el lugar a que después de la primera vez tomo la sabia decisión de no perder su tiempo. Muchos se preguntarían porque y la respuesta era mas que obvia: porque el primer da que estuvo allí Naruto descubrió que la pieza fundamental de las materias troncales era la historia. Lo que mas ayudo a que Naruto tuviera la conciencia limpia cuando estuvo haciendo esto fue que cuanto mas iba uno de sus clones de sombra mas deprimida era la cosa. Por un lado era que se centraban exclusivamente en la historia del clan Uchiha, quienes fueron los Hokage y como habían destacado los ninjas de Konoha en cada guerra

Normalmente eso seria algo normal en una clase civil, pero ellos eran futuros ninjas y tendrían que estar preparándose para las dificultades de la vida, pero lo único que aprendían era la ´´grandeza`` de estas personas. No contaban como durante la primera guerra shinobi cuando Hashirama murió se llevo por delante a muchos en una misión suicida, como el Nidaime con su habilidad sensora por el chakra Ying que sabia manipular, se sacrifico para permitir a su equipo escapar y al mismo tiempo se llevo por delante a las fuerzas Oro y Plata de Kumo. No contaban que la razón por la que el Sandaime era conocido no solo era por ser capaz de utilizar todos los jutsus de todas las naturalezas elementales y además ser capaz de realizar ataques combinados que le permitían arrasar a numerosos enemigos, no contaban que era el Dios de Shinobi debido a que durante la primera guerra mundial se enfrento al Sandaime Tsuchikage, al Sandaime Raikage y a Hanzo de la Salamandra y no solo los derroto sino que los obligo a retirarse o sino morirían. Nadie sabia esto cuando estudiaban la historia pero sabían que Minato Namikaze o el Yondaime sabia un Jutsu llamado Hiraishin que le permitió acabar con un ejercito y el Rasengan. Sin embargo no sabían cuan bueno era en barreras, como de bueno era en fuinjutsu, como no necesitaba apenas jutsus elementales gracias a su combinación de habilidades. Pero en la clase habían quedado muchas cosas claras: El clan Senju solo tenia como miembros importantes a Hashirama y Tobirama y simplemente se les conocía porque habían entrenado al equipo del Sandaime, el clan Uchiha pese a no tener ningún Hokage eran un clan de gran poder y que era gracias a ellos que Konoha había sido tan reconocido. Pero lo que no se enseñaba era como miembros del clan Senju como Toka Senju humillaban al Uchilla porque sus ilusiones podían incluso volver locos a los usuarios Sharingan, no hablaba de que Tobirama era un experto también en espacio/tiempo ninjutsu y también en técnicas de barrera. No hablaban de que durante la segunda gran guerra la razón por la que Konoha no lo paso tan mal fue porque el clan Uzumaki se llevo por delante a los ejércitos de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri. No se habla de que fue gracias a Kushina Uzumaki que la mayoría de los Jinchuriki fueron ineficaces contra Konoha cuando se enfrentaban a su limite de sangre, que ella fue la que enseño fuinjutsu al yondaime. Todas estas cosas eran las que se enseñaban y no se enseñaban en la academia ninja de Konoha y también fueron la mayor motivación para Naruto no asistir a clase ya que no solo no enseñaban sino que adornaban la historia

Luego estuvo como otro motivo que resultaba que no empezarían las pruebas practicas ni nada por el estilo hasta que estuvieran a mitad del trayecto es decir cuando estuvieran en tercero. Eso era un insulto pero lo mas insultante es que mientras eso se hacia en la academia, los lideres de los clanes formaban a sus hijos, el consejo contrataba instructores para sus hijos y luego el Hokage permitió que los asesores mandaran algunos jonin a entrenar al ultimo Uchiha tras las masacre del clan. Sin embargo a el le hicieron el simple gesto de que se buscase la vida. Obviamente eso tubo como resultado que Naruto mandara todos los días un Kage Bunshin y los días de practica taijutsu mandara un Kage Bunshin reforzado. De esta forma el se mantenía bajo el radar al estar en el centro de la clase y sin destacar ya sea positivamente o negativamente y por tanto nadie sabia su verdadero potencial

Ahora Naruto estaba en la clase de la academia vestido con pantalones azul oscuro, botas de combate negras una camiseta de pesca por encima, luego encima de esta una camiseta negra con los bordes de color azul oscuro que marcaban su cuerpo y un remolino rojo sangre en la espalda con el kanji de kitsune. Un par de protectores de antebrazos de metal de color azul oscuro, unas pulseras con lo que eran distintos sellos para su diferente armamento de usar y tirar como notas explosivas y kunais y shurikens normales o incluso Fuma, luego en las manos llevaba guantes negros sin dedos en los que había un sello de almacenamiento para cada uno en el que estaba sus dos Kunais Hiraishin y luego en su cintura llevaba su O-Katana. Si alguien lo viera se preguntarían como podía ser un huérfano todavía haber durado tanto en la academia con un nivel medio decente pero sin destacar. La respuesta a eso habría sido que ni idea pero si todos los clanes fueran tan orgullosos como los Uchiha muchos padres estarían cabreados porque sus hijos estaban casi alcanzados por un niño huérfano. Desafortunadamente para muchos hoy iba a ser un dia de sorpresas

Con esto dos hombres entraron, eran los examinadores del examen genin y los tutores de la clase durante esos cuatro duros años. Uno de ellos era un joven con pelo castaño y una cicatriz que estaba pasando de un lado a otro de su cara por la nariz, este joven era Iruka Umino. Pese a ser un chunin e instructor de clase Umino era el tipo de profesor que se ama tanto como se odia, la razón de esto es porque si bien era un profesor justo e imparcial que trataba a todos los alumnos con igualdad el era un amante de la historia y hacia sus discursos acerca de la historia de sus antepasados y como habían fundado el lugar como algo muy importante y necesario, desgraciadamente los hacia largos y sin vida demasiado monótonos por lo que las clases se volvían largas y un lugar donde dormir en cualquier momento. No tenia ningún problema con casi ningún alumno excepto Naruto y su motivo es que el había perdido a sus padres durante el ataque de Kyubi y si bien no odiaba a Naruto por contener a dicho ser si odiaba al ser con una ardiente deso de muerte asique creyendo que afectaba al ser el apoyaba el condenarlo al ostracismo de Naruto. El ultimo de los dos instructores era Mizuki Touji y era un joven de piel palida y pelo azul claro, siempre llevaba una sonrisa y trataba de hacer ver a los alumnos como si el era un profesor que los comprendía o aceptaba. Desafortunadamente este hombre era una criatura vil que solo se sentía bien cuando sentía que los de abajo estaban lamiéndole los pies y odiaba con una pasión a los débiles que solo podía superar por el odio que sentía por Naruto. Curiosamente su odio hacia Naruto no era por simplemente ser un Jinchuriki era por ser el Jinchuriki de un ser que era capaz de hacer al mundo temblar de miedo ya que como a el le gustaba ese mismo poder y no era el el que lo tenia sino Naruto lo odiaba por ello. Habia hecho lo indecible por tratar de undir a Naruto en la mas absoluta miseria en mas de una ocasión porque no quería ver a ese mocoso salir de la academia y ganar mas poder ya que entonces lo ganaría. Tontamente Mizuki no sabia que si Naruto quería el moriría muy lentamente y casi nadie podría detenerlo

-Esta bien clase CALLAOS Y SENTAOS

Normalmente Iruka habría hecho gala de su temible técnica de la cabeza demoniaca pero gracias al factor de que los alumnos ya lo conocían todos aceptaron de buena gana que el era el que mandaba y que si no se sentaban ahora mismo iban a pagarlo muy caro suspendiendo el examen o peor aun teniéndolo que soportar que te de uno de sus discursos mientras que estas obligado a limpiar una o varias clases asique se callaron al final

-Bien voy a decir vuestros nombres para confirmar vuestra presencia en este examen. Shino Aburame

* * *

+Shino Aburame+

Shino Aburame es el heredero del clan Aburame un clan de ninjas que utilizan insectos que habitan en sus cuerpos. Este can es uno de los clanes que se coloca en los equipos de exploración debido a su capacidad de rastreo y de crear perímetros para cubrir determinados espacios. Estan mayormente versados en el arte del combate a larga distancia y rara vez se enfrentan a alguien a corta distancia. Son un clan que se encuentra un tanto menospreciado por el uso de los insectos y por permitir que estos vivan en sus cuerpos. Son conocidos por dos cosas muy importantes: La primera fue la de proporcionar a Konoha una solida victoria frente a las fuerzas de marionetistas gracias al factor de que utilizaban las cadenas de chakra de las marionetas para llegar a los marionetistas y a que eran inmunes a sus venenos gracias a que sus insectos que expulsaban los venenos de sus organismos. La otro razón por la que son conocidos es debido a la victoria que proporcionaron a Konoha frente al clan Kamizuru de Iwa

* * *

-Choji Akimichi

* * *

+Choji Akimichi+

Choji Akimichi es el heredero del clan Akimichi el cual es uno de los tres clanes que forman uno de los equipos mas temibles de Konoha ya que hacen equipo con los Nara y los Yamanaka. Son un clan especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizan el chakra Yang para fortalecer sus ataques como cuando o bien incrementar el tamaño de algunas partes de su cuerpo o pasando directamente a un tamaño gigantesco. Son un clan muy amigable a menos que alguien cometa el error de comentarles que tienen problemas de sobrepeso o que alguien les quite la comida ya que en esos casos lo mas recomendable es ´´correr como una perra``. Tambien este joven ha tenido problemas mientras crecia ya que debido a los jutsus de su clan siempre tenia que consumir algo y por tanto los niños pequeños se quejaban e incluso indicaban que el que juegue con el en su equipo estará destinado a la derrota

* * *

-Sakura Haruno

* * *

+Sakura Haruno+

Sakura Haruno es un joven chica de origen civil que se metió en la academia ninja al principio para emular tanto a su padre y madre. Desgraciadamente tras el incidente Uchiha la niña se convirtió en una fangirl aunque al principio era mas por ir con toda la clase mas que nada mas tarde se convirtió en su forma de vida llegando hasta el extremo de no alimentarse correctamente y acosar a su príncipe. No ayuda que Sakura tiene un complejo de inferioridad debido a que las demás niñas se metían con su frente por ser muy grande. Sin embargo esta joven destaca en los conocimientos de libros y si se aplicase adecuadamente seria una gran kunoichi ilusoria o medico ninja pero para ello habría que sacarla de su fanatismo sobre Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

-Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

+Hinata Hyuuga+

Hinata Hyuuga es una joven que ha padecido una infancia terrible por parte de su padre que al no verla triunfar en el estilo juuken la tacho de débil e inútil y por ello. Pero ella jamás se rindió y también era curioso que la chica tenia un pequeño por no decir gigantesco enamorado de Naruto. La razón es que el la había salvado ya sea queriendo o accidentalmente de unos matones. Por tanto ella se dedico a espiar de vez en cuando a Naruto y ella no era como el resto de la clase que creía que el Naruto que habían visto era el real ya que ella sabia que ese no era el verdadero Naruto sino un clon como ella descubrió. El fue su motivación para mejorar ya que ella quería su aceptación. Incluso pese a todos los imbéciles e idiotas del clan Hyuuga que creían que podían hacerle sentir mal ella solo tenia que pensar en el pelirrojo para recuperar sus fuerzas y continuar intentando de la forma mas dura. Si bien de cara al exterior se la ve como la heredera Hyuuga Hiashi y los ancianos no la consideran digna y por ello piensan que la que se merece mas ese puesto es su hermana pequeña. Sin que ella lo sepa pero Naruto le tiene un poco de aprecio y se deja espiar por ella ya que quiere que ella siga adelante y si para ello el le sirve como inspiración que así sea

* * *

-Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

+Kiba Inuzuka+

El es el heredero del clan Inuzuka y uno de los principales de la academia a la hora de taijutsu. Es un joven cabeza caliente que se considera un macho alfa y que tiene un pequeño perro blanco llamado Akamaru. Es un buen chico y es leal a sus amigos pero se burla demasiado de todo el mundo. Tambien es un gran pervertido aunque eso parece debido a sus características animales mas que nada. Sin embargo debido a sus bajas notas teoricas esta catalogado como el peor estudiante aunque nadie se atreve a decírselo debido a que es uno de los mas fuertes físicamente y su ninjutsu de clan es bastante aceptable

* * *

-Shikamaru Nara

* * *

+Shikamaru Nara+

Shikamaru es el heredero del clan Nara y uno de los mas inteligentes prodigios que han nacido también en dicho clan. Pero tiene un pequeño problema y es que es un completo vago. Sin embargo cuando algo lo motiva es mejor andarse con cuidado ya que no deja que nada lo saque de su camino hasta que haya completado y saciado su curiosidad pero debido a su capacidad de razonamiento estos casos son muy bajos y aislados por lo que no se suele preocupar demasiado. Es muy amigo de Choji y lo defenderá a costa de lo que sea necesario incluso aunque sea tremendamente problemático y antes también lo habría hecho por Ino Yamanaka pero debido a su actitud mandona y su etapa fan girl el prefería mantenerse alejado. Su mayor temor es su madre con una sarten y su mayor sueño es casarse con una mujer que no sea problemática algo imposible en el clan Nara ya que parece ser una ley que todos los varones Nara se casen con mujeres que los domen y los azoten

* * *

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Hn

-Kyaaaaaaaaa

* * *

+Sasuke Uchiha+

Es junto con su hermano mayor el único superviviente del clan Uchiha pero también es un gran emo que carece de sentido del humor y del gusto por las mujeres ya que prefiere pensar en su hermana atravesándolo y matándolo que en mujeres. Por ello todos piensan que en realidad es Gay y por ello todos los varones tratan de evitar darle la espalda. Se le considera un prodigio del clan Uchiha pero un dia alguien (Naruto) hizo notar que como se puede saber si es un prodigio si todo su clan esta muerto y el otro superviviente es un maniaco que con solo trece años ya era capitán ANBU simplemente las cosas no cuadraban por desgracia nadie atendía a razones. Tiene envidia de cualquiera que tiene mejores habilidades que el por lo que se sospecha que tiene complejo de inferioridad debido a siempre haber sido comparado con Itachi

-Naruto Uzumaki

Durante unos segundos la clase entera se quedo en silencio hasta que Naruto hizo notar su presencia. Nadie sabia como no podía haberse fijado…en el ya que hasta Ino mentalmente se daba cuenta de lo bombon que era, algunas incluso lo compararon con un Yondaime pelirrojo y en el caso de Hinata Hyuuga lo miraba con una mirada de anhelo ya que ella quería que Naruto se fijara en ella algo que le gano un rápido salto en el corazón cuando ella se fijo en que Naruto la estaba mirando y que después le guiño un ojo

-Aquí estoy

-Esto…bien. Siguiente Ino Yamanaka

El pobre Iruka estaba sorprendido porque el niño demonio se parecía al Yondaime era casi como una broma del destino. Pero para Mizuki era un claro insulto y el no quería ni siquiera dejarlo pasar de tener el la oportunidad

* * *

+Ino Yamanaka+

Ella es la heredera del clan Yamanaka y es una joven que podría llegar a ser una de las mas hermosas de su generación. Desgraciadamente ella esta igual que Sakura obsesionada por el emo y además haciendo las mismas idioteces. La diferencia es que ella tenia un padre que la entrenaba y por tanto aun así pudo estar algo mas completa como ninja pero no lo suficiente. Ella es una chica dominante y además también muy irascible ya que cuando Shikamaru la llamándola molesta porque ella le da una orden ella le golpea. Sin embargo también tiene un lado suave ya que ella lo demuestra cuando protege a Sakura de las abusonas cuando se meten con ella por el tamaño de su frente

* * *

Con eso toda la clase ya estaba asegurada de que no faltaba nadie por lo que procedió a repartir el examen teorico entre los diferentes alumnos mientras que Mizuki también lo hizo con la otra parte de los alumnos. Obviamente el de Naruto estaba con un genjutsu pero para Naruto el insulto no estaba en que intentara que fallase sino en que lo considerase tan poca cosa y le colocase un genjutsu tan inferior

Pero cuando disipo el genjutsu dejo de estar indignado por eso y lo estuvo mas por el tipo de preguntas que le hacían ya que para el eran algo así como un insulto a la inteligencia de cualquier persona de la villa oculta. Una de las preguntas fue un simple a que clan pertenecían los Hokage, otra fue cual era la particularidad de cada uno de los Hokage, otra y una vez mas mostrando cierto favoritismo a los Uchiha fue cual fue el clan que mantenía el orden en Konoha y una de las preguntas que definitivamente estuvieron a punto de causar un genocidio fue la simple y sencilla porque el Yondaime se hizo famoso. Por suerte el joven pudo controlarse a si mismo ya que esto había sido mas un insulto a los ninjas que se sacrificaron por Konoha que nada mas

Por supuesto cuando los instructores vieron a Naruto terminar se quedaron bastante sorprendidos algo no del todo difícil ya que el era como si todo lo hiciera en puntos medios y que hubiera terminado el examen el primero para Mizuki parecía una victoria y para Iruka fue como si una parte se alegrara de que termino el primero pero otra esperase mas

Pero esas sensaciones en seguida se evaporaron cuando vieron el examen ya que no solo estaban las preguntas contestadas sino que habían sido especificadas y completas con detalles que no todo el publico habría podido suponer. Esto se tradujo en dos reacciones una de rabia pura y otra de una mezcla entre orgullo y un punto de suspicacia

Una vez los exámenes de todos fueron entregados todo el mundo se dirigió al patio para realizar las practicas de tiro. Mientras que los civiles lo hicieron pasable los herederos de los clanes a excepción de Ino lo hicieron como se esperaba sobresaliendo por encima aunque Shikamaru trato de dejar de tirar porque era muy problemático cosa que se acabo cuando vio aparecer de la nada una sarten y golpearle en la frente. Por ello el termino los lanzamientos. Solo faltaba un par de alumnos y uno de ellos fue Sasuke Uchiha el cual hizo un lanzamiento multiple de ambos Kunais y Shurikens acertando a todos los blancos. Con esta acción se desencadeno el efecto fan girl que claramente todos tienen el placer de odiar

Pero cuando se dijo que Naruto le tocaba lanzar los niños civiles y esas mismas chicas estuvieron diciendo que abandonara y que lo dejase. Mizuki tomo un placer perverso y espero ver el rostro de Naruto descomponerse. Iruka se quedo en silencio sin callar a los estudiantes. Sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que jamás creyeron posible como Naruto lanzo los proyectiles al igual que Sasuke a la vez pero en lugar de quedarse fijos estos atravesaron los postes

La clase entera se quedo en silencio y atonitos, no podían decir que era trampa ya que se podían ver los puntos que habían atravesado las diferentes partes de los objetivos. Hinata cuando vio esto se quedaba sorprendida de Naruto y cada vez deseaba mas conocerlo. Pero la reacción opuesta fue la de Sasuke ya que odio a Naruto en ese mismo momento por hacerlo mejor que el y eclipsarlo algo que no podía soportar ya que si alguien lo eclipasaba significaba que estaba muy lejos de su verdadero objetivo

La siguiente prueba fue un combate de taijutsu contra uno de los dos instructores de la academia en el que tenían que aguantar un tiempo determinado o anotar una huelga en su oponente lo cual indicaría que había ganado. Por supuesto con esta prueba se pudo ver que los civiles no estaban listos, que Sakura Haruno no estaba preparada al igual que su rival Ino y el resto de las fans. Luego entre los diferentes varones se pudo ver lo que cada uno podía hacer y cada uno hizo lo indicado: Shikamaru aguanto toda su prueba hasta el tiempo limite esquivando y poco después se rindió, Choji decidió golpear con una de sus técnicas de clan, Shino actuo igual que Shikamaru dada su escasez en movimientos defensivos y al ser un larga distancia, Kiba aguanto pero trato durante toda la prueba golpear a su rival, Hinata demostró ser un Hyuuga al aguantar y tratar de repeler los ataques. Pero cuando solo quedaron dos puestos por combatir Iruka tomo a Sasuke y Mizuki a Naruto. Sasuke fue capaz de anotar un impacto en Iruka solo tras casi agotar todo el tiempo mientras que Naruto sorprendió una vez mas ya que se dedico a esquivar durante un rato y cuando se canso de eso simplemente hizo un barrido a Mizuki y después lo golpeo con un potente puñetazo en el estomago

Parecia que era el dia de las sorpresas ya que Naruto solo había hecho eso una y otra vez y no le importo era mas como que le divertía. Sin embargo la heredera Hyuuga cuando lo vio pelear de esa forma y con ese tipo de movimientos pensó en pedirle consejo ya que eso era algo que podría ayudarla enormemente y también le permitiría pasar tiempo con el

Con esto hecho llegaron a la cuarta y ultima prueba que consistía un examen de ninjutsu. Una prueba estúpida en opinión de Naruto ya que era algo demasiado fácil. Paso a ser simple y sencillo de pasar y mas aun cuando casi todos salian como si hubieran pasado por una dura prueba y el peor fue Sasuke que se pavoneo como un gallo de corral

-Bien Naruto eres el siguiente. Por favor haz un Henge

Naruto estaba con unas grandes ganas de retribución por todas las idioteces que le habían hecho hacer y solo por ello el chico decidió vengarse con su técnica mas mortal y letal para hombres. Una técnica que nadie seria jamás de soportar a menos que sea Gay

- **Henge No Jutsu**

Hubo una cortina de humo que cubrió a Naruto, esto por supuesto hizo a todos de rogar lo que el niño estaba planeando y a los de la clase los hizo curiosos. Ese fue su error ya que en vez de un varon ahora había una mujer vestida como una Dominatrix y con una fusta

-Todos habeis sido niños muy malos y por eso os voy a castigar ¡ZAS!

La reacción fue inmediata como todos los hombres de la habitación (y sin que lo supieran en el salon del consejo) tuvieron desmayos. Aunque hubo uno que resistió: Sasuke Uchiha que ni siquiera tenia un sonrrojo

-kukukuku sois todos unos inútiles

Si alguien hubiera visto al gigantesco zorro en el interior de Naruto no habrían podido creer que era en ese mismo momento partiéndose el culo de risa al ver las reacciones de todos. Pero cuando vio a Sasuke decidió hacerle un comentario a su compañero

[ **Kit ten cuidado el Uchiha no ha reaccionado** ]

Y con esto Naruto pensó en que sus notas eran acertadas y era Gay. Con eso Iruka se levanto y procedió con el examen para tratar de no permitir que nadie le recordara la situación y vino con ello la siguiente tecnica

 **-Kwarimi No Jutsu**

Con eso el se sustituyo con Mizuki que en ese momento estaba sentado lo cual lo llevo a carse de culo, justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de quejarse el volvió a cambiar con el y ello hizo que Mizuki volviera a aparecer donde estaba pero con una velocidad de empuje lo cual hizo que se diera con toda la pared. Una vez mas Iruka le pido que procediera con su ultima tecnica

- **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Al oir el nombre de una técnica clasificada como tipo B y encima prohibida Iruka se quedo sorprendido ya que aparecieron diez clones y eso era mucho mas de lo que nadie podía esperar ya que para eso eran necesarias unas reservas descomunales. Admas lo hizo querer saber de donde había sacado la técnica ya que esa técnica solo se podía aprender del rollo personal del Hokage en el cual estaban la mayoría de las técnicas mas peligrosas que existen en toda la aldea

-Naruto si bien estoy sorprendido de que hayas sido capaz de hacer el Kage Bunshin no dejo de preguntarme de donde aprendiste dicha técnica y por supuesto ¿Por qué no realizas la técnica del Bunshin regular asique ¿te importaría explicarte?

Mientras que Iruka decía estas palabras no podía continuar estar sorprendido de que su supuesto alumno desconocido parecía estar bien formado, puede que incluso mejor que los herederos de los distintos clanes. Sin embargo su curiosidad no era compartida bien por todos en la clase ya que Sasuke estaba quejándose de no saber un jutsu así e internamente ya estaba pensando en quejarse al ayuntamiento, luego estaba Mizuki que estaba muy furioso porque todos y cada uno de sus intentos por hacer fallar al mocoso se habían puesto en su contra. El resto de la clase estaba muy impresionada sin embargo

Lo que los alumnos no sabían es que el consejo en ese momento estaba con los ojos abiertos y que amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. El niño que algunos habían tildado de mocoso demonio como los civiles estaba ahora preocupado porque parecía crecer mas fuerte que Sasuke. El arma de Konoha era demasiado independiente para Koharu y Danzo y pensaban que tendrían que atarlo en corto cuanto antes y también limitar su capacidad ya que si se volvia demasiado fuerte seria incontrolable. El niño ignorado por los clanes y al que poco a poco todos habían vuelto a mirar a la cara y pensar en el se daban cuenta de su error y pensaban en formas de ayudarlo a estar unido al pueblo, mientras que un Sarutobi Hiruzen pensaba en que había fallado a MInato ya que tontamente había culpado a su hijo por algo que era mas bien culpa de nadie mas que del que había provocado el ataque al dia del nacimiento de Naruto. El Hokage se dio cuenta de que había dejado a un niño inocente tener que levantarse por si mismo sin nadie mas

Pero volviendo a la clase Naruto tenían una cara muy seria y sus ojos azules se habían vuelto como el hielo. Fue en ese momento que ambos profesores tuvieron que tragarse su saliva ya que parecía que el cuarto Hokage los estaba mirando una vez mas con una mirada feroz y fría al mismo tiempo causándoles asustarse bastante

-Uno puede aprender de muchas formas Iruka-san. Por un lado se puede aprender mediante la escucha algo que aunque mucha gente cree eficaz esto solo lo es para el conocimiento teorico. Luego se puede aprender mediante la vista es decir que se aprende observando y apreciando los detalles como por ejemplo ver a un espantapájaros plateado que por librarse de una oruga peluda hace esta técnica. Asique con ese ultimo método creo que quedo claramente afirmar como aprendi esta técnica

Al oir su explicación todo el mundo tenia la boca abierta hasta el suelo de no poder creerse cuan fácil hacia el que parecía aprender una técnica de alto nivel. Por supuesto en la sala del consejo nadie le creyo y ya estaban a punto de enviar a alguien a buscarlo para responder como había obtenido esa técnica

Sin embargo tan pronto como Iruka dio permiso a los alumnos para irse con sus bandas y así celebrar que se habían convertido en ninjas todo el mundo noto algo: Naruto ya se había ido.

* * *

 **-Lugar Oculto De Entrenamiento-**

Naruto estaba entrenando en ese momento en un lugar al que el llamo la cueva oculta de la montaña. Era un campo de entrenamiento oculto que Naruto había hecho con mucho esfuerzo para poder entrenar sus cinco afinidades. Le había tomado siete años haber llegado donde estaba en el control de sus capacidades y fue gracias a entrenamientos inhumanos que el lo coniguio. Tambien este lugar tenia como objetivo ser un lugar de paz y tranquilidad para el el el cual se dedicaba a vivir cuando estaba muy angustiado o algo

La razón de estar aquí era que no sabia que hacer con la chica Hyuuga que se llamaba Hinata. El había reaccionado impulsivamente y había guiñado un ojo a ella. No sabia por que pero ella le transmitia tanta paz que ansiaba tenerla mar cerca de el. Tambien era curioso que ella era la única persona que lo había estado mirando siempre y eso lo tenia intrigado ya que nadie jamás perdia su tiempo dedicándole dos miradas

[ **Creo que deberías cortejarla Naruto ella seria una potencial pareja** ]

-No se que hacer ni como hacerlo Kurama-sensei. Ella es lo contrario a mi asique no se porque ella se ha interesado en mi. Si soy perseverante pero solo porque o es eso o es retorcerse en la tierra sintiendo autocompasión y que maten antes de vivir de la auto compasión. Ella sin embargo parece tener una gran cantidad de dolor en su mirada y hace que me pregunte quien seria tan cruel como para herir semejante regalo divino

Kurama se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de su protegido. Tanto que estaba a punto de darle un regalo que no creía que nadie jamás recibiría. Pero mientras pensaba se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que Naruto había crecido y de lo orgulloso que estarían sus padres. Era algo que el jamás aceptaría pero el sabia que ambos padres del joven que tenia ante el estarían completamente orgullosos de sus mejoras y además la madre de este le estaría comentando constantemente acerca de cómo de blando se había vuelto. El tenia que aceptar que este niño lo había cambiado para mejor y que le aspen si iba a dejar que alguien jodiera a su contenedor la poca felicidad que había logrado obtener

[ **Naruto has dado muchos pasos desde aquel dia en el que nos conocimos. Fiel a tu nombre tu seras una tormenta que engullirla todo a su paso. Pero eso no significa que debas aislarte, ya que si esta niña quiere estar cerca de ti creo que lo mejor es darle una oportunidad. Nunca se sabe como saldrá pero lo mejor es dar pasos en adelante que quedarse atascado en el pasado. Y ahora vamos a dejar este tema tan deprimente ya que tengo un regalo para ti** ]

Ante la palabra de regalos Naruto miro a Kurama con alegría o eso seria si estuvieran enfrente el uno del otro. Sin embargo Kurama podía sentir la sonrisa de Naruto ya que era la misma que tenia cada vez que Kurama compartía algo con el, era como si le diera o enseñase algo de gran valor. Algo que para Naruto era mas valioso que el oro o el dinero o cualquier cosa ya que el conocimiento para el y mas el que compartía Kurama con el era algo infinito

[ **Bien Naruto como sabes los clanes de convocatoria son animales utilizados por los ninja para ayudarlos o en la batalla o en determinadas situaciones. El caso es que cada clan tiene sus normas y características. Tu padre utilizaba a los sapos pero tu caso es diferente ya que he decidido que como muestra de buena Fe voy a confiarte a ti algo** ]

Fue entonces cuando un pergamino gigante apareció. El papel era una mezcla de tono negro con rojo con el Kanji de Kitsune. Cuando Naruto lo abrió reconoció lo que era: Un pergamino de convocatoria. No tenia ningún nombre de convocador indicando que elseia el primer contratista de dicho clan pero eso a su vez le hizo hacerse una simpl y sencilla pregunta

-mmm Kurama si no tenias ningún invocador ¿Cómo es que Madara-teme y el enmascarado-teme podían convocarte? Es que las cosas no cuadran sin animo de ofender por supuesto

Kurama se quedo mirando a Naruto y una vez mas demostró que el había sido un pupilo mas que apto ya que se le había ocurrido una idea que a nadie mas. Ya que todos daban por sentado que el era convocado del Makai de manera directa y que el no pertenecía a este mundo. Y que la razón de que Madara lo hubiera podido convocar es que lo había esclavizado directamente en el Makai y luego lo trajo a este mundo. Y luego la gente fue tan idiota como para pensar lo mismo el dia que cataco la hoja cuando nació Naruto. Esto le hacia cuestionar la mentalidad de los aclamados humanos que creían ser las criaturas mas inteligentes

[ **La razón de poder convocarme esos dos fue por la fabricación de un contrato con la intención de subyugarme. La verdad es que tuve suerte de que el muy idiota creyera que solo soy una bestia con un inmenso poder ya que si llegaba a saber de la existencia del contrato podría haberme tratado de convocar a mi y a mis hijos y os habría tenido sometidos para su oscuro placer** ]

-¿Tienes hijos? WOW un dia voy a tener que conocerlos para poder decirles el pedazo padre que tienen

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto firmo el contrato y decidió que era hora de volver a su pequeño apartamento. El también sabia por medio de sus clones que el Daimyo del fuego estaba en el pueblo y Naruto sospechaba que pronto iba a llegar la hora de su movimiento

Pero aun así el decidió ir por el bosque de la hoja ya que era una bonita noche y esta era a su vez muy fresca, aunque su expresión de calma y tranquilidad pronto se fue ya que escucho los ruidos que provenían de el bosque que parecían Kunais golpeándose entre si y algunos jutsus lanzados. Normalmente una persona habría ignorado esto y seguido su camino pero Naruto era lejos de alguien normal y además el podía ver que esta situación podría serle beneficiosa a largo plazo por lo que decidió ir directamente a la fuente de los ruidos y ver que pasaba

* * *

 **-Claro Del Bosque-**

Iruka llevaba un buen rato enfrentándose a Mizuki ya que este había robado el pergamino prohibido del Hokage. Habia aprovechado que el Hokage tenia que atender un asunto de máxima importancia y cuando el se fue Mizuki robo el pergamino. El había tratado de convencer a Mizuki de volver apelando a su amistad y al romance que este tenia con su novia Tsubaki. Solo sirvió para darse cuenta de la realidad cruel de su vida

Mizuki dejo de considerarlo amigo poco después del ataque del Kyubi debido a que el era tratado de forma diferente, esto le dio celos porque el Hokage y muchos otros altos mandos consideraban a Iruka que debía tener un tratamiento diferente solo porque había perdido a sus padres, también estaba la situación que el se consideraba mas fuerte que el y sin embargo Iruka era el profesor de academia y el el ayudante, solo por eso el merecía la muerte en su mente enferma y retorcida. Luego estaba el tema de su novia Tsubaki y no hay que decir que jamás había estado tan decepcionado de Mizuki antes ya que parecía que el dejo de amarla hace mucho y además el opinaba que había mejores mujeres con las que gastar el tiempo ya que solo tenían que hacer una cosa y no desperdiciarlo en nada mas

Esta explicación causo a Iruka a tambalearse ya que no podía creer que su amigo fuera en realidad tan oscuro y perverso, sino que además los había engañado durante todo ese tiempo. En su mente no podía entender nada de esto y ello le causaba un gran malestar tanto en cuerpo como en alma

-mmmm Sabes Iruka la noche hubiera sido mejor si el Kyubi hubiera suspendido ya que mi plan era el de usarlo como chivo expiatorio y robar el pergamino. Habria sido perfecto si ambos estabais aquí ya que podría mataros a ambos y con ello vivir mi vida nueva y tranquila sabiendo además que yo era el que derroto al Kyubi algo que ni el cuarto Hokage pudo hacer. Y si a ello le añades que te mato a ti también pues era un ganar y ganar

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos notaba todavía a una figura que estaba viéndolo todo desde las sombras. Naruto claramente estaba muy divertido al ver a un hombre que tenia un complejo tan inferior en todos los sentidos que para superarlo tenia que hacer cosas rastreras. El se sentía como una mota de polvo en el mundo y por tanto tenia que robar un pergamino ´´enorme`` para ganar mas poder. El se sentía tan pequeño que para considerarse ´´gigante`` tenia que meterse con una persona mas joven que el. Y por ultimo tenia unas herramientas tan pequeñas que para conseguir una subida de animo usaba cosas grandes

Naruto ya estaba cansado del melodrama y además podía detectar a otros cuatro con el Chunin con complejo asique con esto tomo la decisión de que si el chunin quería una pelea contra un zorro tan mal entonces el iba a entregarle una batalla como Dios manda y de paso desahogarse un poco contra el por lo de esta mañana

-Vaya dos de los instructores de la academia parecen tener una pelea y tratan de meterse entre ellos objetos punzantes me pregunto ¿Qué dirían las mujeres? Porque yo se de mujeres que las cosas Yaoi les encantan bastante

La aparición de Naruto trajo con ello dos reacciones. Por un lado estaba Iruka que pensaba que con esto el podría entonces al menos poner a salvo el pergamino prohibido y así que al menos Mizuki no cumpliera con sus objetivos prioritarios. Luego estaba Mizuki que fue ver a Naruto y llevarse de rabia ya que el ahora veía a un zorro y no a Naruto y pensó que era su dia de suerte porque ahora el mataria no solo a Iruka sino también a aquel que tenia el mayor poder de las naciones elementales en el. Hoy era su dia de suerte y sabia que con sus aliados de sonido podría pasar un buen rato con ambos torturándoles sin que nadie los moleste

-Vaya Naruto-kun pero que sorpresa mas desagradable. Dime ¿has venido a salvar a Iruka? No se si lo sabes pero el al igual que el resto de este pueblo te odian a muerte ¿y sabes Por qué?

-No Mizuki no le digas esta prohibido

-Ohhh mira que tierno el profesor que ha sido tan culpable como este pueblo de haber hecho que te odien y mucho mas ahora no quiere que sepas porque. Es algo curioso ¿no te parecer? Pero yo se porque en realidad no quieren que sepas lo que eres y es por el miedo que podrías llegar a inspirar no es cierto…Kyubi no Yoko

Ahora toda la zona era completamente silenciada. Mizuki estaba esperando que con esa afirmación el rompería al chico mandándolo a una espiral de dolor con la que le daría una avertura para lanzarle un Kunai y matarlo. Luego usaría la muerte de Naruto para torturar a Iruka indicándole que es tanto culpa suya como del pueblo que Naruto haya muerto, ya que si hubiera habido una sola persona que hubiera aceptado a Naruto quizás tal vez el habría crecido amado en vez de odiado y no se habría distraído. Iruka mientras estaba completamente callado ya que esperaba cual iba a ser la reacción de Naruto y que es lo que iba a pensar el pueblo ahora que sabia la verdad ¿los odiaría o lucharía para ser aceptado? El no podía culpar a Naruto por odiarlos y ahora se daba cuenta que lo que había hecho el pueblo era solo estar creando una bomba de relojería que algún dia les estallaría en la cara a muchos de ellos, el esperaba que no se rompiese o sino todo se habría acabado

Pero lo que casi Nadie sabia es que mientras todos ellos estaban en esa situación, había un equipo qque había rodeado la zona y esperaba para ayudar a Naruto e Iruka por orden del Sandaime. El propio Sandaime estaba ahora reunido con el máximo de los ayuntamientos junto con el Daimyo que no había venido nada contento además ya que parecían haberle ocultado información importante. Ahora todos estaban viendo por medio de la técnica del Sandaime la situación y todo el consejo estaba temblando de miedo por la intención asesina liberada por el Daimyo y sus guardaespaldas ya que no había que ser demasiado listo para ver que ese chico era afirmativamente un Uzumaki y que tal como le habían escrito en una carta el pueblo lo había tratado de mala manera

Sin embargo lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los presentes: Naruto sonrió. Y luego empezó a dar aplausos al chunin descarrilado como si estuviera dándole alguna información valiosa de gran importancia

-Bravo, un papel majestuoso el que has hecho Mizuki. No solo has demostrado ser estúpido sino que también has hecho ver al pueblo como idiota delante del Daimyo que ahora mismo esta reunido con el Hokage junto con los consejos

Esto por supuesto significo en que todo el mundo estaba asombrado sobre todo las personas que se encontraban en dicha sala mientras que observaban todos los acontecimientos de la acción del traidor y de la reacción de Naruto

-Ahora te preguntaras ¿Cómo sabes eso? Asique permíteme responder con otra preguntas ¿Quién crees que le mando una carta con una copia del testamento de mis padres al Daimyo? Además se que esta aquí porque he estado vigilando todo con mis Kage Bunshin ya que todo lo que aprenden ellos yo también lo aprendo asique perdóname por decirte esto pero eres muy tonto por caer que simplemente es fácil y simple de robar el pergamino ya que estoy incluso seguro que ese ni siquiera es el pergamino real

Cuando Mizuki escucho esto no pudo evitar abrir el pergamino solo para ver que no era nada mas que un enorme rollo en blanco. Solo sirvió para aumentar su ira a niveles enormes ya que se la habían jugado y hasta un niño lo había visto mientras que el no capto nada ni ninguna trampa. Pero por supuesto había sido demasiado fácil y aun así el no se lo espero

-¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Eres un hombrecillo que se ve tan pequeño en todo que es incapaz de ser feliz asique para no sentirte peor con lo de no crecer como un ninja y todo lo demás decidiste traicionar a todo el mundo. Simplemente eras un hombre patético y siempre lo seras hasta que no te crezcan un par de pelotas

Mizuki no podía creer el descaro del niño que era mas odiado en Konoha e hizo lo que Naruto esperaba que hiciera: lo ataco. Pero tan pronto como se lanzo a por Naruto este había creado cuatro clones que crearon una barrera para paralizar a Mizuki. Mientras el hacia eso los ninjas del Sonido habían aparecido, no hay que decir lo decepcionado que era Naruto

-Bien ahora que vosotros cuatro estais aquí creo que voy a dar un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran a todos nuestros espectadores

Con eso Naruto se enfrento a los tres ninjas con las bandas musicales. El primero que se lanzo a por el fue con un Kunai a mano y Naruto pensó que si quería lucir una lucha de armas que por el estaba perfectamente bien. Por lo que Naruto cogió su o-Katana en una postura de iaijutsu y cuando su rival se aproximo lo suficiente Naruto desenvaino a una velocidad de vértigo y neutralizo el ataque cortando a su vez la mano del ninja de sonido, además una vez hecho lanzo otro tajo que corto por la mitad y sin resistencia al ninja

Cuando sus compañeros vieron esto se lanzaron a por el con la intención de matarlo y Nauto con su demostración terminada decidió deshaces de cada uno con una de las tres ramas de ninjutsu. El primero lo ataco con un puñetazo que el atrapo y con el que aprovecho para atraer hacia el al ninja para darle un codazo en la garganta aplastando así la nuez de Adan provocándole una muerte por asfixia. El siguiente Naruto lo vio venir y con una gota de agua que extrjo de la humedad creo un aguja senbon con la que atravesó la cabeza d lado a lado por la frente. Al ultimo debido a que quería atraparlo con vida decidió utilizar para ello uno d sus propios Genjutsu

El ultimo superviviente estaba a punto de tratar de escapar cuando se fijo la mirada en el chico cuyos ojos brillaban muy azules, de forma casi inhumana. Fue en ese momento que sintió mucho calor, pero el problema es que lo sentía por dentro. Fue entonces cuando noto cuanto sudor tenia. Y con eso cada vez e sintió en un mayor calor hasta que noto que había llamas pero estas salian desde el. No podía dejar de gritar, no podía moverse y estaba totalmente paralizado. Con eso su cuerpo se redujo a huesos calcinados…o eso era lo que creía

- **Magen: Jigoku Shosei (calcinación infierno)**

Era uno de sus genjutsus personales y creados con la intención de incapacitar y dejar en estado de shock a sus victimas. Una vez que el pobre ninja había entrado en estado de shock Naruto le coloco un sello para mantenerlo inconsciente y además otro para tener sellado su chakra. Con su actuación el sabia que había dejado muy sorprendidos a sus observadores por mucho que trataran de aparentar lo contrario cuando el fuera a verlos mas tarde. Ahora tenia un profesor para reeducar

Con una simple orden los cuatro clones soltaron la barrera que Mantenia a Mizuki de atacarlo y cuando esta bajo noto una crucial diferencia entre el mizuki de antes y el de ahora. Antes Mizuki había sido escuálido y pequeño, pero ahora estaba completamente formado por musculos muy abultados. Además tenia unas extrañas marcas negras como las de un animal

-JAJAJAJA SI TODO ESTE PODER Y AHORA PODRE MATARTE KYUBI

Una nueva pelea estallo entre Naruto y Mizuki en la que Naruto se dedico pas a esquivar que nada porque quería ver el alcance de las habilidades de Mizuki. Solo hay que decir que era mucho mas fuerte y rápido pero si lo que sentía era cierto su chakra estaba contaminado y además se acababa poco a poco. Asique Naruto decidió a cavar con el de forma precisa y rápida para que así no muriera por agotamiento de chakra. Lo primero fue esquivar un golpe que le dejo el costado derecho desprotegido que era donde Naruto golpeo con su mano derecha. Despues a continuación le dio un puñetazo reforzado en la cara que lo mando a volar y para finalizar apareció en su línea de vuelo y dio un golpe seco en la espalda rompiéndosela y dejándolo inconsciente

Naruto estaba bastante decepcionado ya que incluso sus Kage Bunshin habrían aguantado mas que el y sin embargo se deshacen con el primer golpe. Esto significaba que tenia que ampliar su formación porque por el momento el único que podía hacerle frente era el mismo y esa era una perspectiva muy interesante

-Bueno con esto solucionado creo que ambos de estos supervivientes pueden ser llevados a interrogatorios mientras que yo me voy a esa reunión del consejo ¿no cree ANBU-san?

Entonces fue cuando el equipo ANBU decidió aparecer y estaba encabezado por uno de los pocos ninjas que siempre había cuidado de Naruto: Neko. Ella iba a la cabeza y aunque Naruto no podía verle la cara no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que estaba emocionada por la forma en que Naruto había empleado sus técnicas. Además ella era una elemental de agua y vio como Naruto creo esa aguja y ella tenia que admitir que era una técnica muy buena y que podía ser mas que útil en determinadas circunstancias. Le estaba costando todo su entrenamiento para no pedirle que le enseñe a hacer esas cosas como cuando el era un niño pequeño y quería aprender jutsus cool

-Gracias por su ayuda Uzumaki-san espero que su reunión vaya bien y sin problemas

Con esas palabras dichas entre ellos el ANBU cogió a los cautivos y al herido Iruka y desapareció en su camino tanto al hospital como al cuartel de interrogatorio. Sin embargo había una cosa clara para ese grupo determinado y era lo sorprendente que era el niño rubio

* * *

 **-** **Sala Del Consejo-**

Naruto se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a la sala del consejo y que así el Daimyo soplara sobre los miembros parte de su ira por haber sido engañado en la creencia de que la línea Uzumaki carecia de miembros en Konoha. No solo porque la ultima Uzumaki había sido una gran amiga suya sino porque al ser eso el había dado via libre al ayuntamiento para tratar de usar los fondos Uzumaki para la mejora del pueblo. Desgraciadamente el ayuntamiento jamás pudo tener acceso a dichos fondos porque en palabras textuales del banquero: ´´ _el titular de la cuenta esta vivo asique no toquéis los cojones y dejadme tranquilo_ ``. Resulta que antes de nada sus padres habían dejado las cuentas en un estado intocable hasta que un determinado código se introdujera. Tambien para asegurarse de que ninguna fuerza política tratase de sacar provecho de la falta de ellos habían puesto todo lo que le pertenecía al niño a su nombre y que podría recibirlo cuando el niño supiese su identidad. Lo que llevo a la situación del consejo de no poder tocar los fondos porque Danzo sabia que el heredero de Minato estaba bien vivo y coleando, era por eso también que había tratado de hacerse con el para la Raiz junto con la isla de Uzu que era totalmente suya y para su uso personal junto con todas las reliquias que allí yacían. Sin embargo para el Daimyo al no haber obtenido nada no se le notifico, es mas ni siquiera se le informo del niño estar vivo por lo que no solo lo habían dejado en ridículo sino que si le llegan a decir que el banco se negaba a darles el dinero y el tenia que hacer acto de presencia el habría sido avergonzado a un alto nivel

Tambien tenia que despejarse un monton porque el consejo de Konoha había permitido que el hijo de un Hokage, heredero de una nación y descendiente de dos de los clanes fundadores de Konoha sufriera una vida de soledad. De ostracismo y de penurias que si bien no sufria maltrato físico si sufria de falta de alimentos hasta que llego la situación con Kurama el cual le enseño a cazar

Es por eso que cuando entro en la habitación encontró divertido ver los rostros de civiles y ancianos como si les hubieran quitado algo atesorado mientras que Danzo parecía que le habían arrancado algún miembro mas

-Estoy aquí tal y como antes cuando estabais en el consejo viendo nuestras pruebas de acceso a genin. Espero que hayais disfrutado del espectáculo porque yo obviamente si lo he hecho

Naruto tubo el placer de disfrutar de la mirada de odio de algunos concejales y también de los ancianos Koharu y Danzo ya que a estos no les gustaba nadie que se atrevía a plantarles cara y Naruto no solo lo había hecho sino que además les había golpeado en las partes blandas con bate de beisbol de acero. Solo por eso Naruto estaba disfrutando de ese momento en las cámaras del consejo y como el sabia que se le iba a poner en algún momento chulos le había pedido por favor a Kurama que grabase esto en su memoria para toda la eternidad

-Ejem Naruto el Daimyo esta aquí porque resulta que tu le has mandado una carta con un pequeño análisis de lo bien que te hemos tratado relatando como los civiles te han condenado al ostracismo y la mayoría de los ninjas que lo apoyan, como se saltaron las leyes en lo que respecta a ti por ser el ultimo de tu clan mientras que a Sasuke Uchiha se lo mantiene en un pedestal como tu mismo has expresado y como mi y el consejo de clanes te han ignorado la mayor parte de tu vida sin hacer nada para facilitarte las cosas ¿es todo verdad?

-Bueno si. Todo lo que le mande en la carta fueron esas cosas mas el testamento de mis padres o al menos unas copias. ¿Por? ¿es que acaso no debía?

Por supuesto todo el mundo sabia que esto joderia los planes de muchos que lo querían lo mas bajo en la cadena alimenticia que podían pero con ahora el Daimyo informado y metiéndose por medio no solo era un soberano golpe a sus ideas en su contra sino que a a su vez el niño había conseguido generar desconfianza del Daimyo hacia el consejo algo muy negativo en sus planes ya que con el apoyo incondicional del Daimyo ellos habrían hecho mucho a su favor. Ahora sus políticas se verían desaparecidas

-Hiruzen ¿Cómo has podido permitir esto? Se supone que como Hokage debes saber lo que esta mejor con y para el pueblo y sinceramente lo que has hecho es simplemente dejar que el pueblo haga lo que le de la gana y casi cause su propia destrucción porque si no me equivoco no hay mas ninjas que sepan como sellar un Biju ¿verdad?

Ante esas palabras el gran Sarutobi Hiruzen se dio cuenta de los inmensos errores que había cometido. Su primer error fue permitir tanto poder en la diputación. Su segundo error fue el abandono a su suerte del niño simplemente porque para el era un recordatorio de la muerte de su esposa. Y su siguiente error fue el de no haber hecho lo que un Kage debe hacer y eso es cuidar de su pueblo, todo el pueblo lo cual hace incluir a Naruto en el y el había permitido que los civiles se salgan con su manera de hacerle sentir como nada

-Daimyo-sama lamento mucho lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación y creame cuando le digo que mi intención nunca fue esta. Lo que paso fue por mi dejarme llevar por la perdida de mi esposa y entiendo que eso ha afectado a multiples vidas es por ello que tomare cualquier castigo con respecto a esta situación. En cuanto a ti Naruto solo puedo decir que lo lamento mucho, que lamento no haber hecho lo suficiente por tu vida y tu infancia ya que a lo mejor si me llego a interesar mas quizás esto no hubiera pasado

-Aunque puedo decir que tus sentimientos son honesto eso no cambia absolutamente nada ya que el pasado es el pasado y por echarme la culpa de simplemente nacer me has condenado a esto, por tu debilidad contra un pueblo que se iba a poner en mi contra simplemente porque algunos imbéciles serian capaces de ponerme una diana en la espalda no he tenido amigos ni una vida comoda. Asique me da igual tu perdón o el de los diferentes clanes ya que no me quiero ni imaginar lo que mi madre habría dicho de estar aquí

Al escuchar la parte de la opinión de lo que su madre les habría hecho hizo a muchos de los presentes ponerse a temblar de miedo ya que la ira de Kushina era demasiado conocida por desgracia para estas pobres victimas sin embargo los civiles parecían imperturbables pensando que sus cómodas posiciones en el consejo los habrían hecho intocables. Y de los ancianos se podía apreciar una ligera mueca de miedo mientras que Danzo solo pensaba en lo simple que el lo haría para aun así salirse con la suya

-Da igual quienes sean tus padres mocoso. Una vez un mocoso demonio tus padres perdieron toda su credibilidad y serán simplemente vistos como los padres del niño demonio

Fue en ese momento que el consejo iba a aprender por las malas que un Uzumaki cabreado es un muy mal enemigo pero un Uzumaki al que insultan a su familia es algo que nadie quiere jamás tener como enemigo. Desgraciadamente para el consejo Nauto había heredado algunas cosas de su madre en lo que respecta al carácter

-…Mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki, princesa de Uzu no Kuni y una de las mujeres mas poderosas de este pueblo y también una de las pocas capaz de pelear por el puesto de Kage asique ten cuidado de cómo te refieres a ella

Al escuchar todo lo que el niño dijo los civiles se dieron cuenta de que no solo habían insultado a una mujer que dejo mucho poder detrás que su hijo iba a heredar sino que además habían insultado a alguien de la realeza y delante del Daimyo. Si antes eran mal vistos por el Daimyo ahora no había mas que decir y ellos solo podían pensar en una forma de resolver estos problemas sin que hubiera mas sangre derramada

-…Y mi padre era Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. El mismo hombre que veneras cada dia y del que decis que soy responsable de su muerte, el mismo hombre cuyo ultimo deseo solicitado fue escupido e insultado. Estas personas a las que decis que se consideraran menores en el mejor de los casos tenían el suficiente poder como para derrotar a mil shinobis ¿Cuánto poder creis que voy a tener? Ahora digamos que a la generación mas joven se le dice que la razón por la que se me odia es por proteger el pueblo simplemente porque mi padre me lo encargo ¿Qué creis que iba a pasaros?

Si antes los civiles estaban nerviosos porque podían haber insultado a una fuerte persona política o con inmenso poder en el pueblo, ahora estaban aterrorizados ya que el Yondaime era simple y llanamente la persona mas venerada en el pueblo desde el Shodaime. Ellos prácticamente habían insultado y escupido en las personas de mayor importancia en el pueblo desde hace cien años y también habían tratado fatal a una de las personas mas poderosas que iba a haber en el pueblo no solo en calidad de poder sino en calidad de poder político

-Ahora también tenemos que pensar en lo que se hace a continuación. Por un lado como Naruto ya sabe de su afiliación, pero todavía tiene que elegir si quiere que se sepa, luego esta la herencia que con esto dicho Naruto pasara a poseer el recinto Uzumaki aquí y también las cuantiosas cuentas que ambos de sus padres le dejaron. Tambien hay que añadir las reparaciones que la aldea de la hoja tendrá que hacer para así compensar todos los daños hechos a una persona de no solo sangre real, sino descendiente de dos clanes que fundaron la hoja e hijo de un Kage. Bueno voy a dejar a Naruto-san para decidir los castigos

Cuando todos terminaron de escuchar los cargos ya sabían que les iba a costar muy caro ya que la mirada que Naruto tenia era la de un plan que le ha salido a la perfeccion y esta a punto de recoger las redes con cientos de pescados. Al saber que no se les avecinaba nada bueno los clanes, civiles y ancianos se prepararon para el inminente impacto

-Bueno el Daimyo me ha dado el honor de elegir los castigos que yo considere apropiados y creedme estos castigos van a ser mas que justos. Bien para empezar este es el castigo general por las acciones del grupo en su conjunto: nunca se podrá decidir el futuro de mi clan en ninguna reunión de este consejo en caso de hacerlo responderé con fuerza letal

Cuando Naruto dijo el primer castigo que consistió en el castigo por todas las acciones en su conjunto el consejo palideció. El motivo era simple: El CRA. Naruto iba a entrar de cabeza en el CRA y muchos miembros en su momento ya estaban pensando en como sacarle partido pero con este castigo ninguno podría mover un dedo ya que esto supondría su muerte ya que parecía que Naruto no era de los de decir algo en valde

-Este castigo va para los civiles. Los civiles de este consejo tienen negocios en varios inmuebles de mi propiedad y no han pagado ni alquiler ni nada a mi y sin embargo han tratado de hacer que pague por triplicado por los diferentes alimentos de estos establecimientos, por tanto los castigos son que deben pagarme los dineros adeudados y además los intereses, también no podrán cobrarme el triple como siempre han hecho y además esta terminantemente prohibido venderle gratuitamente o a la mitad las cosas a Sasuke Uchiha

Ahora fue el momento en el cual los ojos de los civiles se fueron fuera de sus orbitas ya que habían estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo y el parar ahora podría sentarle mal a el niño Uchiha mimado. Como además de problemático Naruto también estaba sacando provecho de la situación y estaba arrancando de Sasuke su vida comoda y sin gastos y a la vez golpeaba al consejo la vida era tan buena

-Para los clanes creo que el castigo mas adecuado es el siguiente. Debido a la ley CRA a la que me vere sujeto me permitirá contraer matrimonio con mas de una mujer. Mi castigo consistirá en que los clanes no podrán imponerme ninguna mujer, también en caso de que yo me interesase por una chica de vuestros clanes y tuviéramos química por así decirlo vuestro clan no recibiría nada ni se le consideraría como contribuyente dada la traición cometida por vosotros en su debido momento. Tambien el trato de hacer que esa mujer elegida por mi y con la que este si el jefe del clan o la cámara de ancianos de dicho clan decide tomar acciones para alejarla de mi se considerara como una acción hostil y responderá con tanta fuerza como yo considere incluyendo fuerza letal ya sea para el líder del clan, el consejo o ambos

Ahora fue el turno de los miembros del consejo el de que sus pensamientos se fueran a un mar de sufrimiento. El motivo era que Naruto había arrebatado a los clanes del provecho en caso de el contraer matrimonio con una mujer de sus clanes o en caso de que este saliendo con una. Por un lado quita el prestigio que habrían ganado en contribuir a la resurrección del clan, también les quitaba la posibilidad de reclamar favores o la venta de una mujer como algunos de sus consejos habrían hecho seguro y por ultimo en caso de que el líder de dicho clan hubiera visto que no va a sacar los beneficios que espera de las relaciones entonces el intentaría sacar esos beneficios amenazando con matrimonios concertados que afectarían negativamente a esa relación a menos que el cediera en lo que dicho jefe de clan quería. Simplemente ese no era un niño de trece años o ese era al menos el pensamiento de la mayoría de las personas de esa habitación y aunque nadie lo viera era divertido para el Daimyo

-El siguiente castigo va para los ancianos…Danzo Shimura retirate las vendas que cubren tu ojo derecho

* * *

 **Bien ahora llega el momento de decirme que os ha parecido y si creis que lo hice bien**

 **Bueno adiós y en el próximo ya os dire en quien he pensado mas bien para ese harem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien este capitulo fue fácil y sencillo de hacer asique espero que lo disfrutéis**

 **Este es mas bien un interludio para lo que pronto vendrá asique disfrutad señoras y señores ya que pronto van a empezar muchas cosas magnificas en esta historia**

 **También he publicado una encuesta y me gustaría saber la opinión del pueblo asique por favor votad**

 **no soy dueño de Naruto ni ningún personaje**

* * *

 **EQUIPO 8**

Todo el mundo en el consejo miraba a Naruto con una cara de no saber de que hablaba ya que no entendían que podía tener de interesante el ojo cubierto de Danzo Shimura. Sin embargo dicho anciano se tenso enormemente ya que el no sabia como pero parecía que el niño sabia acerca del ojo de Uchiha Shisui. Esto no auguraba nada bueno para Danzo ya que todavía Hiruzen se preguntaba preguntaba que fue de el y si descubria que tenia algo que ver con su muerte el sabia que su vida estaría mas que acabada algo que era inaceptable

-Hiruzen creo que seria mejor dejar de hacer caso a este niño y centrarnos en lo que importa de verdad. Tenemos ante nosotros un superviviente del clan Uzumaki hijo del Yondaime asique creo que lo mejor seria incluirlo en el CRA para así tener mas herederos de semejante poder. Es cierto que no podemos imponerte ninguna mujer pero creo que seria en el beneficio de la aldea que se informa para además garantizar el aumento de la moral de Konoha ya que tendríamos a todo el mundo mucho mas animado y además nos permitiría ayudar con la integración del joven Naruto en la sociedad con mas beneficio

Hiruzen no fue idiota y pudo ver que Danzo en realidad estaba tratando de dejar el tema acerca del castigo que Naruto había designado para el. Normalmente el habría preferido investigar todo esto con seguridad en las sombras par pillar a Danzo con las manos en la masa pero también se daba cuenta que haciendo algo así permitiría ganar a Danzo y alejar a Naruto algo que el no quería porque se daba cuenta de que ya había hecho suficiente daño a Naruto ignorándolo y dejándolo de lado asique solo tenia una opción y además así le permitiría pagar un poco a Danzo por la critica de todas sus políticas y además en no hacerle caso durante el incidente de la rebelión Uchiha

-Danzo si bien estoy seguro de que lo que acabas de mencionar es un punto valido y creo que el Daymio a si mismo estaría completamente de acuerdo también pienso que lo mejor seria recordar que este consejo a hecho un gran mal para el heredero de estos clanes y por tanto una remuneración es necesaria, si lo ignorásemos simplemente porque uno de los miembros respetados de este consejo se niega a pagar su deuda nos dejaría en una posición muy vergonzosa además de una posición en la que me estas indicando que tengo que hacer caso a un agravante en vez de al agravado en si algo un poco mal visto asique con todo el pesar del mundo tengo que rechazar tu solicitud porque además también iria en contra de una de las acciones que se nos ha prohibido como castigo por nuestras negligencias ya que con ello no solo estaríamos entorpeciendo el camino del joven Naruto sino que a su vez lo haríamos sentirse agobiado por innumerables mujeres que se intentarían autoimponer a el y además iríamos en contra de los deseos del propio Yondaime ya que le dio a el la opción de elegir cuando y como quería hacer su herencia saber

Esta acción por supuesto mando a volar los planes de Danzo acerca de escaquearse de su pequeño e infantil castigo como muchos pensaban aunque para Danzo y Naruto era mas bien como una partida de ajedrez y Naruto había hecho jaque mate. Tambien Danzo vio que con estas acciones por parte de Naruto no le quedaba otro remedio que convencer al niño de renunciar a su idea de hacerle quitarse las vendas mediante el uso del Sharingan y ya de paso quien sabe quizás podría hacerlo unirse a Raiz no era que fuese un mal plan y además el lo habría hecho antes si no fuera porque el niño era muy esquivo pero en este momento esto le brindaba mas opciones y una mejor manera de hacerse con su arma y al mismo tiempo convertir la situación en su favor ya que tendría a todo el consejo en deuda con el Uzumaki y controlando al Uzumaki el controlaría parte del consejo. Con un gesto sutil el activo su Sharingan y se fijo en los ojos de su victima. No sabia el dolor que le esperaba

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Danzo estaba llendo por lo que parecía un lugar lleno de vida y luz que estaba en forma de un hermoso bosque. Danzo estaba impresionado que el niño no tuviera un paisaje oscuro y horrible debido a las experiencias de vida que había tenido pero claro era un niño y el no sabia de las atrocidades y la oscuridad del mundo. Desgraciadamente para el niño según su pensamiento este lugar iba a desaparecer y se convertiría en nada ya que sus armas no podían pensar y menos aun una tan poderosa como el Kyubi el se encargaría de ello…o eso pensaba

Fue justamente en ese momento que Danzo llego a una guarida enorme y el tubo que pensar que era el lugar donde el Kyubi habitaba ya que era un zorro y los zorros vivian así. Asique decidió colarse con la clara intención de controlar el Biju y después iria a por el niño. Al entrar en la guarida el se adentro en una zona mas oscura pero no tanto como a el le gustaría ya que el era el sinobi de la oscuridad y para el este lugar seguía siendo mas bien un lugar de campo

Fue justamente en ese momento que se vio atrapado por dos patas fuertemente. La cueva se desvaneció dejándose ver como un claro de hierba que estaba abierto al cielo y fue en ese mismo momento que se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado por el inmenso Biju. Claramente trato de utilizar el poder del Sharingan para someterlo pero su ilusión de tratar de dominarlo se hizo añicos cuando se fijo en quien estaba en la cabeza de dicho Biju: Era Naruto Uzumaki y tenia una hermosa sonrisa que daría miedo incluso a alguien como Orochimaru

- **Tenias razón Naruto el iba a ser tan estúpido como para creer que su sharingan aquí le valdría de algo y podría controlarte tengo que dártelo niño cada dia te vuelves un mejor estratega y además tan astuto como un zorro. Haces que me sienta orgulloso**

Danzo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde la verdad de esta situación: Era una trampa. Le habían tendido una trampa desde el principio, primero con la llamada del Daimyo con lo que el se pondría tenso y muy en guardia, luego con Naruto y sus castigos haciendo daño a todos y cada uno de los puntos donde el con la manipulación del consejo podría someter al niño para convertirlo en una maquina de cria y luego arrinconándolo y obligándolo a ir en las direcciones que a el le interesaba. Si no fuera porque estaba atrapado y derrotado el ahora mismo estaría felicitando al niño. Sin embargo el niño no solo lo tenia arrinconado sino que lo tenia en una posición que el no quería

-Escuchame chico ahora mismo estamos en una situación de empate y a ninguno nos conviene estar en esta situación, asique ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de cada uno por su lado y así ninguno pierde? O Entre ambos podemos colocarnos en una gran situación de poder en la posición de Konoha es mas después de lo que he visto esta noche y como te encargabas de esos ninjas enemigos estoy mas que dispuesto a ofrecerte un entrenamiento de ultima generación con el que llegaras a ser superior a cualquier ser humano y además no importara lo que pase tu seras mi socio no mi subalterno. Asique dime ¿Qué te parece? Tienes que reconocer que es un trato muy jugoso no chico

Naruto se quedo mirando a Danzo como si acabara de decir una gran cantidad de estupideces ya que el no era un niño tonto. Si hubiera sido Sasuke Uchiha el entendía que el niño habría caído sin ningún problema ya que el niño habría asociado entrenamiento con el aumento de poder y por supuesto habría ido allí directamente dirigiéndose al territorio de Danzo sin darse cuenta de la trampa en la que entraba ya que eso era lo que hacia Danzo te atraía a un lugar importante para el y luego te dejaba seco. En sus tratos solo el ganaba nadie mas

-Si bien lo que me dices es cierto vamos a poner los siguientes puntos: Primero no tienes nada que enseñarme ya que en lo que a mi respecta solo eres un manipulador y creo que para enseñar el arte de el engaño no hay nada mejor que un zorro. Segundo tu dices que cada uno por su lado pero en el momento en que te de la espalda tu me apuñalaras porque ese es tu estilo, el estilo de un cobarde y traidor que solo piensa en sus beneficios y nada mas. Tercero no me interesa una posición de poder mayor ya que por el momento estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi propio poder y por supuesto además asociarme contigo solo me traería mas problemas que beneficios ya que harias todo lo posible por dejarme seco y apenas me ayudarías en nada. Cuarto es lo de ser tu socio lo siento pero no me atrae porque he visto lo que pasa con tus socios y sinceramente no me atrae acabar como uno de ellos asique si quieres usarme y luego tirarme lo siento pero que ten por culo. Y en cuanto a un trato muy jugoso recuerda la primera regla shinobi: Las apariencias engañan y todo lo que parece demasiado bueno no lo es. Además ¿crees que haría equipo con la misma persona que vendió a mis padres a un hombre que mas tarde desato un ataque Biju y además no hizo nada por el pueblo?

Con esas ultimas palabras dichas el mundo de Danzo se fue al garete ya que el supo inmediatamente que el niño había estado esperando una oportunidad para cazarlo y aplastarlo tal y como el hacia contra sus rivales. Le sorprendia que el niño averiguara acerca de el estar relacionado con el ataque del Kyubi pero cuando se miraba a la escena completa se daba cuenta que había dejado algunas pistas demasiado fáciles de seguir y el niño se había aprovechado de estas. Si no fuera porque el niño ahora lo consideraba un enemigo jurado el estaría dándole la enhorabuena y afirmando que el tenia material de ninja pero el niño era su enemigo y tendría que ser sometido asique dirigió su sharingan no hacia el enorme zorro sino al niño

Fue en ese momento que la postura de Naruto se relajo y que Danzo creyo haber ganado…Se equivocaba. Mas rápido de lo que podía creer el niño se planto delante suya e introdujo los dedos en su cuenca derecha arrancándole el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui en el plano mental desencadenando que el hombre aullara de dolor y que el zorro gigante que lo estaba apretando aumentara la presión sobre el y causara que sus huesos hiceron el sonido de romperse y comprimirse una cuantas veces. El anciano trato de articular algunas palabras e incluso de pedir que esperara para poder seguir dialogando pero todo se fue al infierno y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada mas fue aplastado y reducido a una pulpa sanguinolienta. Naruto le sonrio a su amigo Kurama le dedico un gesto de despedida tras esto ya que era hora de sacar la basura de sus vidas y asegurarse de enviar un mensaje al resto de los que estaban en su contra solo para garantizar que tenían sus lecciones aprendidas y que por supuesto jamás lo molestarían en vano nunca mas

* * *

 **-Mundo real-**

Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando Shimura Danzo empezó a gritar de dolor y lo vieron sangrar por el ojo derecho. Por supuesto algunos empezaron a notar que había algo extraño en Danzo y se confirmo cuando a través de las vendas de Danzo una mezcla de sangre y lo que seria un globo ocular y aunque el globo cular estaba tan dañado que no seria útil nunca mas cualquiera podía ver a forma de el Mangekyo Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui y claro esto no ayudo cuando Danzo miro con una mirada de odio puro a Naruto por haberse atrevido a destruirlo auqnue desconocía el método pero le acababa de costar un ojo de la cara

-Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo te atreves a arrebatarme ese ojo? Pensaba convertirte en mi heredero después de todo lo que aprendi en tu paisaje mental pero ahora vas a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa ya que se con seguridad que no te podre controlar ¡ **RAIZ**!

Entones en toda la hbitacion aparecieron diversos gentes de la organización de Danzo. Normalmente uno se habría sentido inquieto pero cuando todos vieron a Naruto tan relajado se dieron cuenta de que había algo que se les escapaba y por supuesto fue mejor cuando los diversos agentes cayeron muertos al suelo. Danzo estaba indignado ya que no sabia como pero sus hombres habían sido asesinados sin darse el cuenta pero fue en esos momentos que diversos clones de Naruto habían aparecido a lo largo del lugar con un dedo manchao de sangre. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese ataque había sido el responsable de la muerte de los diferentes agentes de los que se podían distinguir miembros destacados como Fu Yamanaka o Torune Aburame. Al ver a esos miembros muertos sin piedad por un simple golpe de los clones de Naruto Danzo estaba a punto de usar un ataque de distracción matando a tantos miembros como podía. Desgraciadamente sus intenciones fueron muy claras y Naruto lo agarro de la mano y tiro de el hacia un campo de entrenamiento cercano a la torre Hokage, los clones dejaron con el ya que iban a realizar una barrera y evitar que Danzo se escapara de lguna forma. Despues de todo el hombre era responsable de la muerte de su madre y tonto padre y nadie iba a ayudarlo en lo que respecta a Naruto a salir de esta trampa mortal que el había preparado para el. Esto no era venganza ya que era justicia o al menos lo era para Naruto

 _-Naruto VS Danzo-_

Naruto llego a un campo de entrenamiento que se consideraría normal y los clones se colocaron en una formación cuadrada creando una barrera de color verde que impedía a la gente tanto entrar como salir. Tambien una vez mas en la sala del consejo estaban los distintos miembros mas en esta ocasión los jonin-sensei de la nueva generación y todos se pusieron a ver el combate que se estaba a punto de librar entre lo que parecía un traidor y el niño paria que en realidad se traaba de un príncipe e hijo del Hokage. Dentro de los espectadores Kakashi estaba temblando porque sabia cuanto había fallado al niño y quería intentar solucionar aunque sabia que si el niño se parecía a su madre iba a ser imposible en el mejor de los casos y en el peor jamás sabria nada del hijo de su sensei

* * *

 **-Dentro De La Barrera-**

Dentro de la barrera Danzo empezó a quitarse la ropa que iba molestarlo para pelear y para sorpresa de todos demostró tener un brazo aunque estaba sellado por alguna razón. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para eliminar completamente los sellos de restricción tanto de resistencia que llevaba como el sello de limitación de chakra. Ambos sellos al retirarse liberaron algunas reacciones ya que en el caso del sello de resistencia se produjo una gran liberación de viento y en el de limitador de chakra se produjo una liberación de energía azul como un fogonazo de chakra. Solo con ver estas acciones la gente dedujo que el combate iba a ser mas de lo que aparentaba aunque

-Bueno a que esperas cara vendada yo ya estoy listo. Se muy bien que no estas ni de lejos en tu mejor momento y que te cuesta cada dia levantarte pero creo que siendo el dia de tu muerte pensé que te moverías lo mas rápido posible como siempre haces para escapar de la muerte o ¿me vas a decir que has aceptado tu derrota y no vas a huir?

Aunque nadie lo pudiera ver o creer Danzo estaba cabreado por la frase que le acababa de dedicar Naruto ya que era un recordatorio del dia que Tobirama Senju murió y como el no se atrevió a tratar de sacrificarse debido al miedo a morir mientras que Hiruzen si se atrevió. El solo recordar ese dia hacia que su ira a las emociones aumentase ya que el razono que era por las emociones que uno se convierte en débil. Ya que la emoción del miedo le impidió darlo todo y ser dispuesto a sacrificarse. Tambien una parte de el era celoso de que Hiruzen tuviera el control de ese nivel y que no temiera a la muerte y por ello se distancio y no solo busco forma de alejarse de la muerte sino también de demostrar que los ninjas sin emociones eran mas eficaces que los que eran tan tontos como Hiruzen que dejaban que sus emociones los guiasen. De ahí el porque toda su vida y mandato como Hokage ambos habían tenido confrontaciones y que por parte de Danzo haya planeado diferentes formas de ser Hokage siendo entre ellas el golpe de estado apoyado a Hanzo de la salamandra y el ataque del Kyubi

-mmm Como si alguien tan joven y enclenque como tu pequeño pudiera obligarme a pelear en serio…aunque te mostrare el poder de un verdadero Shinobi No Kami y no como el del tonto de Hiruzen y Hashirama Senju

Con esas palabras dichas Danzo se retiro las vendas del brazo derecho mostrando un estraño brazo que tenia implantados multiples Sharingan. Por supuesto Naruto estaba muy disgustado ya que aunque los Uchiha le parecían una panda de imbéciles y mucho mas pero eso no quería decir que el probaba el usarlos para esto y la experimentación. Se habían perdido la vida de incontables hombres y mujeres por culpa de este hombre y el le iba a hacer desear que el infierno jamás le hubiera permitido crear semejante cosa incluso el pensaba en torturarlo un poco para hacerle ver un poco de su propia medicina

-Danzo usted sabe que en realidad no eres leal a Konoha ¿verdad? Lo digo porque solo alguien que en realidad nunca ha sido leal a esta villa seria capaz de hacer lo que has hecho. Profanar el lugar de descanso de Hasirama Senju y matar a los Uchiha para usar sus ojos de esta manera solo pensar en eso hace que me plantee porque Hiruzen no te ha matado toda aunque creo que será mas bien debido a la lastima que cualquier otra cosa ya que quien se atrevería a matar a alguien tan patético ¿no?

Si Danzo no estaba antes muy mosqueado ahora lo estaba aun mas ya que el maldito mocoso que el tendría que haber convertido en el arma mas leal a Konoha ahora estaba metiéndose con su idea de amar a Konoha y también con sus decisiones para proteger al pueblo siendo capaz de hacerse estos implantes. Era cierto que cualquier persona no habría podido hacer esto pero el era el Shinobi No Yami y su deber era proteger a Konoha desde las sombras y por tanto sus métodos como este estaban perfectamente bien si con ello podía proteger a su amada Konoa. Cuando termino de decirse esto a si mismo el empezó a realizar una serie de sellos de mano aunque si el fuera tan inteligente como el creía se habría dado cuenta de que Naruto había entendido el porque de dichos sellos de mano y estaba perfectamente preparado

Danzo se lanzo corriendo hacia el y se movia mucho mas rápido que un Jonin algo bastante increíble para su edad. El preparo su brazo derecho para darle un puñetzao sin embargo en el momento que su puño iba a golpear a Naruto este se agacho y creo dos espadas de viento en sus manos con las que corto el cuerpo de Danzo. Danzo acabo muerto por ese ataque

O eso es lo que pensaban los espectadores pero de repente Danzo apareció a la espalda de Naruto con la intención de clavarle un Kunai en la espalda. El consiguió golpearle aunque el resultado fue muy desagradable al menos para Danzo. **BOOM.** Danzo fue lanzado por el efecto de la explosión hacia atrás aunque hubo metralla que lo golpeo y lo hizo volver a ´´morir``. Cuando reapareció busco a Naruto y curiosamente lo encontró tumbado en una rama de árbol

-El Izanagi es una técnica muy interesante si me permites decir pero cuenta con un pequeño problema y es que por cada vez que te hiera de muerte vas a perder un ojos y de diez ojos que tenias ya solo te quedan ocho asique dime ¿Cómo se siente tu trabajo sucio yéndose a la mierda? Lo digo porque si yo fuera tu estaría muy cabreado que un adolescente de trece años pueda hacer algo así y por supuesto para que lo sepas no voy a parar de joderte tus ojos en ningún momento

Danzo fue lanzado en un verdadero ataque de ira ya que esto era un verdadero golpe para sus planes para utilizar los ojos solo en momentos raros y para defenderse de enemigos verdaderamente fuertes y no de un maldito adolescente que acaba de empezar su carrera ninja. Con la ira saliendo por su ojo visible el cogió unos cuantos shuriken y los hizo girar en su mano mientras que el les soplaba chakra de viento. Esto era una de las cosas mas simples y eficaces a la hora de utilizar un ataque elemental ya que le permitiría alcanzar al mocoso Uzumaki sin gastar chakra en cualquier tipo de jutsu

Una vez que los dos Shurikens estaban listos se los lanzo a Naruto ambos a la vez. Era un ataque mortal que hacia difícil a esquivarlo ya que ocupaban dos direcciones y luego estaba que bloquear no era una opción a menos que el gozara de un ataque mas potente que anulara los dos shurikens y así el estar protegido algo que el propio Danzo dudaba que fuera posible ya que el viento de vacio era capaz de cortarlo todo ya que era viento con la ausencia de exigeno y si se utilizaba como el lo estaba usando que era para cortar era capaz de atravesar incluso el fuego. Tambien podía utilizarlo para producir explosiones y proyectiles difícil pero posible

- **Futon: Ken Shinku Noshuku(espada concentrada de vacio)**

Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de chakra de viento en su mano abierto y cuando hubo alcanzado la energía que el consideraba necesaria el lanzo un ataque horizontal que creo un onda de corte que corto los dos shuriken del anciano además de crear un corte considerable en la tierra. Era un ataque de corta distancia que servia como un ataque corta distancia y que también trabajaba con un movimiento defensivo ya que cortaba todo lo que entraba en contecto con la hoja. Era una técnica personal de Naruto y sucesosr del Kaze no Yaiba de Suna

Por supuesto esta técnica dejo a Danzo muy furioso ya que el esperaba sorprender al niño con su ataque además de hacerle un daño considerable. Además el contaba con que el niño no sabia nada de manipulación elemental de rango avanzado pero parecía que una vez mas Naruto lo había sorprendido y derrotado algo que no lo podía soportar porque no estaba en sus esquemas y como cualquier persona excesivamente meticulosa y paranoica cuando algo se sale de sus planes se volvia loco y quería hacerlo desaparecer asique con esto se saco un tanto y realizo el mismo proceso que hizo con los shuriken con el Tanto. Una espada de viento se formo Danzo la valanceo dirigiéndose hacia el adolescente

Justo cuando Danzo se había aproximado bastante a Naruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la posición en la que este se había puesto. Pero lo dicho fue demasiado tarde. Naruto hizo un corte vertcal de abajo arriba con su o-katana y Danzo apareció cortado en dos partes. La razón de esto fue debido a que Naruto usando una técnica de Iaijutsu y en un movimiento rápido desenfundo la Katana que estuvo cubierta de chakra de elemento viento produciendo un tajo concentrado de viento. Sin embargo una vez mas Danzo desapareció y reapareció totalmente ileso y Naruto ya se estaba empezando a cabrear por eso

 **-Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Cuarenta clones de Naruto aparecieron y todos ellos estaba divididos en grupos de cinco que estaban rodeando a Danzo y se lanzaron al ataque. Danzo normalmente habría tratado de deshacerse de todos ellos con un jutsu pero tan pronto como el formulaba los sellos de mano varios kunais y shuriken le caian encima y se veía obligado a esquivar. Lo siguiente que se vio de la lucha fue a Danzo enfrentándose con los distintos clones de sombra normalmente la cosa habría sido sencilla pero desgraciadamente para Danzo. **BOOM.** Entre los clones de sombra había también clones Daibakuha que explotaban cuando eran asesinados y de alguna frma el mocoso había sido capaz de añadirles metralla lo cual era lo que pensaba Danzo pensando en que Naruto estaba consiguiendo empezar a mosquearlo por sorprenderlo y ridiculizarlo

-Habrias sido un gran subordinado. Unete a mi y seras el ninja mas fuerte de la historia

-Que te jodan momia no sabemos el jefe pero ninguno jamás trabajaría para alguien que investigaría en humanos y los utilizaría como conejillos de indias. Tampoco jamás habriamos trabajado para el bastardo que mato a nuestra madre asique vamos a empujar todas estas espadas que tenemos por el puto culo y ver que se siente maldito abusador

Danzo prosiguió la lucha frenetica contra los clones del niño y se dio cuenta que aunque solo quedaban veinte clones ahora estos veinte luchaban mas organizados y listos preparando multiples estrategias y además cuando un grupo atacaba otro se mantenía cerca y le preparaba una trampa para el siguiente asalto. Tambien había perdido ya otros tres de sus ojos sharingan y eso era algo inexcusable asique antes de que el siguiente asalto llegara el convoco a su clan citación: **Baku.** Asique con ello el bicho empezó a aspirar a todos los clones que quedaban aunque en el proceso también perdió a Baku debido a los clones explosivos que quedaban

Danzo sabia que apenas le quedaba chakra y sabia que tendría que usarlo para escapar asique decidió terminarlo con una de sus técnicas que mantenía almacenadas para este tipo de situaciones: **Mokuton: Jukai kotan.** Esta técnica creo un inmenso bosque que atrapo a Naruto en su interior dejándolo encerrado. Con esto hecho Danzo desactivo Izanagi y procedió a acercarse a Naruto que estaba atrapado tratando de escaparse de las raíces de madrea aunque era imposible por lo que se veía

-Uzumaki no voy a negar que eres fuerte pero eres igual que tu tonta madre y tu estúpido padre. Tu madre rechazo unirse a NE pese a todas mis propuestas, si lo hubiera hecho seguiría viva y además habría sido mi legado. Luego tu tonto padre que prefería la paz antes que la guerra. Fue tan idiota que dejo escapar al usuario del Hachibi cuando el tenia un inmenso control de su Biju. Asique es comprensible que algo tan bajo como tu no podía derrotar a alguien que esta verdaderamente destinado a gobernar. Adios Uzumaki

Con eso dicho Danzo cogió la Katana de Naruto y lo decapito…y al acto se molesto ya que lo que mato era un **Raiton: Kage Bunshin.** La sacudida eléctrica fue tan potente que lo dejo paralizado mientras veía a Naruto acercarse a el saliendo de un charco de agua como si se hubiera escondido en el. No lucia un rostro muy contento y se acerco a el antes de colocarle un sello de restricción de chakra y si a eso le añades la sacudida eléctrica el hombre estaba verdaderamente paralizado

-Sabes Danzo en el momento en que te lance los cuarenta Bunshin realice mi copia de seguridad con la intención de atraerte a una trampa. No entiendo sin embargo como pudiste caer ya que era bastante obvia pero bueno no todos los genios duran toda la vida. El caso es que me has subestimado todo el rato y ahora lo vas a pagar con tu vida. Y por cierto insultar a mi madre fue un grave error cabeza de chorlito

Con eso Naruto lanzo un rayo al cielo, la reacción fue inmediata ya que en seguida el cielo se oscureció y lleno de nubes de tormenta. Con esa primera parte Naruto lanzo otro bbola de rayos al cierlo y entonces se pudo sentir. La cantidad de rayos del ambiente era inhumana y un gran usuario Raiton podría utilizar esta para producir un potente ataque raiton que arrasase la zona

-Danzo te presento una de mis técnicas para hacer mucho daño a una zona. **Raiton: Bakuhatsu Kaminari (rayo explosivo)**

Danzo no tubo tiempo de nada ya que lo siguiente ocurrió muy deprisa y fue que la energía eléctrica del cielo se condenso en un ataque que se lanzo contra el suelo en la posición exacta de Naruto produciendo una explosión salvaje que arraso todo el campo de entrenamiento. Nadie podia sobrevivir a eso excepto al usuario ya que en este caso Naruto gracias a su limite de sangre era capaz de protegerse de las técnicas de ese elemento sin embargo Danzo no sobrevivió ya que su cuerpo fue completamente carbonizado en una expresión de terror. Con el también se perdió su brazo de células de Hashirama Senju y los restantes ojos sharingan. Si había sido un dia perfecto para Naruto

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo-**

Todo el mundo miraba con temor las técnicas y habilidads de Naruto. Muchos ya lo habrían calificado de jonin y después de ver como se desarrollaba la pelea no podían negar que se lo tenia bien ganado. Utilizo los clones tanto para hacer daño como investigar y comprender las habilidades de Danzo, luego demostró una gran habilidad con su elemento Futon y Raiton. Parecia ser muy bueno y hábil en el uso de Kenjutsu y también había demostrado que comprendía las normas de los ninja al usar la vanidad de Danzo Shimura en su contra

Viendo su ultimo ataque lo consideraron como un ataque que destruía todo lo que había su alrededor y era mejor que fuera utilizado para la destrucción de edificaciones y para cuando te tienen rodeado. Tambien notaron que Naruto ser capaz de realizar técnicas sin sellos de mano y eso los hizo aun mas curioso por su desarrollo

Sin embargo al ver el nivel de habilidad de Naruto se desataron varias peleas: por un lado los lideres de clanes lo querían fuera de los equipos genin porque sabían que en caso de enfrentarse a el Naruto iba a pasar por encima de ellos como una apisonadora. Luego estaban los ancianos que estaban asustados por el nivel de habilidad de alguien que se supone que debería estar lo mas débil posible debido a que si crecia demasiado fuerte seria incontrolable tal y como estaba demostrando cuando puso al consejo en su lugar y además elimino a los agentes de Danzo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ello también implico que era muy bueno en sigilo y sensor. Luego estaban los civiles que querían que el niño fuera simple y llanamente sacado de la lista de ninjas activos y se ponga en el papel de reconstrucción de clan lo antes posible con el objetivo de tener niños y frenarlo antes de que se volviera mas poderoso

Ahora bien los jonin-sensei cada uno lo quería por sus motivos: Kakashi por además de ser el hijo de su sensei también porque era muy capaz con el elemento rayo y creía que entre ambos podrían aumentar sus habilidades. Asuma por su habilidad en kenjutsu y en el elemento Futon ya que los usuarios Futon eran raros en Konoha y además de que el parecía tener un control enorme sobre este elemento pese a su corta edad. Por ultimo estaba Kurenai y aunque ella no quería pelear excesivamente ya que apenas levantaba su voz sin embargo expecifico con mas motivos porque su equipo debía tenerlo ya que en sus propias palabras Naruto al ser tan hábil en el uso de Kage Bunshin podría servir tanto de rastreador, espionaje y contención y distracción, si a eso le añades el resto de sus habilidades a Kurenai le parecía que Naruto era la mejor opción para ser el miembro de su equipo de rastreo. Además utilizo a su favor que Naruto estaba en medio de la clase y por tanto no podía ir en el equipo de Kakashi y luego estaba que Asuma si quería reiniciar la famosa combinación Ino-Shika-Cho entonces no podía poner a Naruto en ese equipo ya que no pegaría

Todos se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que Kurenai había analizado la situación pero también había un motivo mas que ella no quería decir. Ella había visto la reacción de Naruto a su protegida Hinata y además sabia de los sentimientos de esta hacia el niño por lo que pensó que la mejor manera de ayudarla a superar su tartamudez era con Naruto. Además con el en el equipo ella entonces podría a lo mejor tener una ayuda para el entrenamiento de los otros dos

Fue justamente en ese momento que también Naruto llego y parecía como si nada hubiera pasado y no hubiera tenido ningún gasto de energía con lo que quedo claro que Naruto poseía un alto nivel de resistencia y junto con sus reservas y otras habilidades lo convertían en el guerrero perfecto

-Bien con Danzo Shimura tratado creo que podemos continuar con nuestra alegre charla acerca de lo que ha sucedido aquí ¿no Daimyo-sama?

El Daimyo sonrio ante el joven que tenia delante ya que el niño podía ser el futuro de no solo Konoha sino todo el país del fuego. Si el se convertía en mucho mas poderoso era bastante obvio que el seria Hokage. Pero el Daimyo sabia que todo buen general necesitaba estar enlazado con sus subalternos asique tomo una decisión sobre en que equipo debería estar y como debía proceder. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Homura le interrumpió

-Uzumaki ¿tienes pruebas de todo lo que le has dicho a Danzo Shimura?

El esperaba que al menos el chico dijera que no para que así la memoria de su amigo y la visión del clan Uchiha de Konoha no acabara como la de un clan traidor por lo que había hecho su ultimo miembro. Tambien con esto podría tratar de contener al jinchuriki y buscar maneras de atarlo en corto

Naruto sospechaba esto asique saco un rollo de su cinturón y activo la matriz teniendo de esta forma acceso a los documentos en su interior. Documentos que no deberían existir pero que desgraciadamente existían. Eran tratos hechos en Danzo y Hanzo para la ayuda en común para sus objetivos mutuos. Otro fueron los archivos acerca de los experimentos de Danzo Shimura con Orochimaru en el desarrollo de líneas de sangre y recreación del Mokuton. Tambien estaban documentos firmados con un tal Tobi en el cual se indicaba que a cambio del Kyubi Danzo obtendría el control total del país del fuego y las técnicas secretas del clan Uchiha, este documento era interesante ya que Naruto no podía entender porque alguien firmaría algo con alguien de quien no sabes si vas a volver a ver pero a caballo regalado no le miras el diente. Cuando el consejo vio estos y muchos mas documentos se quedaron con las bocas habiertas al máximo

-¿Cómo?

-De la única manera que alguien puede conseguir algo de Danzo. Yendo directo a la fuente ya que Danzo siempre guardaba todos y cada uno de los contratos que hizo con la intención de asegurarse de o bien recordar los tratos o de usarlos de manera que sirvan como extorsion. La razón por la que Danzo quería el país de fuego es que lo quería todo no solo el ser Hokage sino también ser el Daimyo de esa manera podría usar mas recursos para la fuerza militar de la villa y no habría ninguna fuerza además que pudiera meterse en su camino

El Daimyo se sintió mal al pensar en eso porque eso implicaría la muerte de toda su familia y eso era algo que no podía permitir asique una vez que terminase aquí volveria al palacio y de paso haría una limpieza de ratas ya que había algunos ministros y nobles que estaban demasiado de acuerdo con Danzo. Tambien eso lo llevaba a que tenia que recompensar al joven ninja ante el y se le hacia difícil debido a que no sabia con que

-Naruto ahora que hemos aclarado esto hay algo muy importante que debes saber. Los equipos ninja se iban a formar según unas características pero con tu rendimiento superior tenemos un problema para decidir que hacer contigo

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento antes de que se le ocurrió el plan perfecto para esta situación ya que Naruto si bien no quería por un lado ser genin sin embargo por consejo de Kurama quería estar cerca de esa chica que lo miraba sin odio ni ninguna emoción negativa. Tambien tenia bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Sasuke Uchiha durante mucho tiempo asique tomo un pensamiento muy profundo hasta que le llego una idea de Kurama

-Esto creo que tengo la solución perfecta. Por un lado tenemos que no quiero estar con determinadas personas siendo ellas Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha ya que los temperamentos y formas de ser de cada uno de ellos son en contra de todo lo que yo soy. Sin embargo hay alguien que me ha llamado la atención: Su nombre es desconocido para mi pero ella es una hermosa chica con el pelo añil y ojos como perlas. Me gustaría que ella fuera mi compañero de equipo, el otro a ser posible me gustaría que fuera alguien tranquilo pero que aporte al equipo

Todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaban que Naruto tuviera una idea tan decente de lo que buscaba pero aun así había una pregunta en el aire que todos querían tener respondida lo antes posible

-¿Pero por que ser genin y no un chunin o un jonin? Tienes las habilidades para ello

-Si bien eso es cierto la verdad es que necesito todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y si soy un Jonin ese tiempo será mas corto. Es por eso que me quedo como genin ya que me garantiza unos seis meses mas de formación pura y dura antes de pasar al siguiente grado. Y aun así todavía no tendre misiones tan exigentes como las de un Jonin

Al escuchar el razonamiento del rubio todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el chico parecía tener bien planificado su futuro algo bastante sorprendente por lo que decir ya que la mayoría de los ninjas solo querían escalar en el escalafón para ser un mayor rango y sin embargo este niño les había analizado la situación mucho mejor que la mayoría de los chunin que solo querían misiones mas emocionantes

-Ya vemos…bien en ese caso ve mañana a la academia haremos lo que podamos…y Naruto gracias por ayudar con Danzo

Con esas ultimas palabras Naruto se fue y todos en la sala sabían lo que tenían que hacer mientras que una contenta Kurenai miraba a Kakashi y Asuma porque ella se llevaba al alumno mas fuerte y el que menos esfuerzo requería mientras que cada uno tenia sus propios problemas uno con un par de niños con problemas y el otro con una mujer mandona si la vida para estos jonin acababa de volverse mas interesante y menos positiva para ellos también ya que sabían que con Naruto en su equipo su equipo iba a madurar a altos niveles

* * *

 **-Time Skip: A La Mañana Siguiente Salon de Clase-**

Naruto iba tranquilamente desde el recinto del bosque hasta la torre Hokage donde se seleccionarían los equipos. Naruto no estaba muy nerviso salvo porque parece que hoy podría mudarse al recinto Uzumaki que fue construido por Mito Uzumaki ya que había sido demostrado que era del mismo clan que ella. Tambien con eso el podrá poner por fin la biblioteca en un lugar seguro, no es que el recinto del bosque no lo fuera pero algo le decía que mas vale prevenir que curar. Y teniendo a gente como Orochimaru por ahí fuera y con el hambre de conocimiento que tenia lo mejor era garantizar la seguridad del lugar

Pensando en esas cosas Naruto llego al salón de clase y vio un sitio al lado de Hinata en el cual se sento. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que Naruto se estaba sentando con ella ella se volvió completamente roja de la vergüenza ya que era la primera vez que Naruto se había interesado por ella

-Esto hola se que no hemos hablado mucho o mas bien yo no me he relacionado con nadie en clase pero me gustaría tener una charla amistosa contigo si es posible…

La niña se avergonzaba enormemente al darse cuenta de que Naruto era un poco inseguro con ella debido a todo por lo que había pasado y o que había vivido ya que ella podía ver el odio en las miradas de muchos adultos. Tragandose su vergüenza ella le dedico una bonita sonrisa de aceptación y lo miro deslumbarante

-Me encantaría mucho Naruto-kun

Solo esas palabras y Naruto ya se encontraba en el séptimo cielo y el propio Kurama sintió esas emociones. Se alegro por el niño y bueno con esto el estaba seguro que la deuda estaba saldada pero por nada en el mundo iba a dejar en solitario al niño o no el lo iba a seguir y ver las cosas que le pasaban

Fue justamente en ese momento que Iruka llego a la clase y exigió silencio absoluto ya que el iba a empezar a decir los nombres de los alumnos que se suponen deben formar los equipos

-Bien equipo siete será: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kiba Inuzuka

Este equipo era un claro equipo de destrucción y cazador pero contando con una Fan y un Emo lo veian muy difícil

-El siguiente equipo es el equipo ocho y estará formado por Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki

Cuando el octavo equipo se pronuncio inmediatamente hubo una reacción por parte de Hinata que fue un chillido enorme de saber que iba a estar con Naruto en su mismo equipo

-Y Finalmente tenemos equipo diez formado por Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara

* * *

 **Bien espero que os guste el capitulo**

 **Primera chica del Harem: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Las siguientes las ire diciendo poco a poco kekekekeke**

 **Bueno me voy que hay que continuar escribiendo y mucho mas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien he tardado pero por fin tengo el capitulo cuatro de esta historia**

 **espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho para escribirlo**

 **vamos a ver como se forma el equipo 8 y además como avanzaran un poco las cosas**

 **No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni ningún elemento de cualquier otra serie**

* * *

 **RUMBO A NAMI**

Los alumnos se estaban agrupando según los equipos en los que cada uno había acabado y hay que decir que Hinata era la mas feliz de las chicas ya que le había tocado con su amor platónico. Curiosamente ella ahora se había desmallado y Naruto había permitido que ella se apoye en el para que así estuviera mas cómoda. Naruto también encontró curioso ver como de hermosa era mientras estaba apoyada contra su cuerpo. Tambien algo que Naruto noto fue un insecto kikai de sino alimentarse un poco de su chakra lo cual fue mas bien como tomarse algún tipo de droga de lo que Naruto pudo captar ya que el insecto parecía muy comodo con su chakra

-Equipo 8 conmigo

Naruto en ese momento alzo la mirada para ver a una hermosa mujer de piel nlanca y pelo negro, con hermosos ojos rojos. Su atuendo consistía en unas vendas de color blanco con una manga de color rojo que cubirian su brazo derecho y cuerpo y por debajo un traje de malla. Naruto pudo comprender por sus reservas de chakra que ella era una expecialista de genjutsu ya que ella no solo usaba su cuerpo como una distracción sino que también podía sentir sus reservas de chakra y pese a que eran grandes no eran demasiado grandes comparado con un elite jonin. Sin embargo el podía sentir el inmenso control de chakra que emanaba de ella

Fue también justamente en ese momento que Hinata decidió despertarse de su sueño de belleza o por el estilo ya que ella decidió en ese momento abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella ya que estaba muy cerca de Naruto. Y mientras Kurenai veía esto no podía evitar sentirse muy tierna con Hinata ya que la pobre chica era muy insegura

-Equipo 8 conmigo al techo

Ella desapareció en un Shunshin de petalos de cerezo dejando a los tres jóvenes genin. Naruto se levanto y sonrio a Hinata indicándole que no tenia ningún problema con lo que ella había hecho. A su vez Shino se levanto y los siguió de cerca mientras que analizaba lo que su explorador le dijo acerca del chakra de Naruto ser muy potente pero controlado y eso aumento su curiosidad hacia el rubio ya que no sabia de nadie con un chakra así. Y mientras que ellos iban para arriba Hinata no pudo evitar Mirar a Naruto con una cara sonrojada al darse cuenta de que Naruto era muy tranquilo con ella cerca

A todo esto ellos llegaron hasta el techo donde Kurenai los esperaba mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla. Tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de de la luz del sol que le llegaba. Tambien lucia una sonrisa de satisfacción conforme sus alumnos entraron en el lugar. Fue justamente en ese momento que ella decidió abrir los ojos para observar a su grupo y se dio cuenta de los principales lugares donde tendría que esforzarse

-Bien lo primero es que os relajéis que no muerdo. Ahora creo que es importante que os presentéis cada uno de vosotros para que nos conozcamos mejor y podamos así funcionar mejor como un equipo. Por favor Hinata ve tu primero

Debido a que ellas ya se conocían Kurenai trato de motivar y darle confianza a su joven protegida para que así diera un paso al frente. Algo que ella sabia que tendría que trabajar mucho seria la confianza de su alumna destrozada por los malditos ancianos del clan Hyuuga y su obsesion por las tradiciones obsoletas

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Mis gustos son las flores, mi hermana pequeña y una persona. No me gustan ni los ancianos Hyuuga, ni el sello del pájaro enjaulado que usan. Mis ambiciones son convertirme en la nueva líder del clan Hyuuga, abolir el sello maldito y tener una familia con alguien muy especial para mi

Mientras ella decía estas palabras con su siempre tartamudeo no podía evitar mirar a Naruto con un gran sonrojo. Esto no paso desapercibido por nadie del equipo y le gano una sonrisa tanto de Naruto como de Kurenai mientras que conseguía plantar un enigma en Shino

Sin embargo para Naruto suceden dos cosas por un lado el la encuentra muy linda por como habla y como quiere cumplir con sus objetivos. Pero por otro el se dio cuenta de sus muchas inseguridades y eso le hizo hacerse internamente varias preguntas acerca de cómo era esto posible y que le había tenido que suceder para que ella acabara así. Tambien el decidió hacer unas cuantas cosas a esa puñetera gente que pensaba que podía decir y hacer tanto a una persona ta amable como ella

[ **Seguramente la han agobiado con una mezcla de acoso físico y de menosprecio. Ese es un método muy normal y común para romper a alguien o para evitar que desarrolle todo su potencial. Vas a tener que ayudarla y apoyarla para que deje de sufrir** ]

Naruto escucho atentamente la explicación de Kurama y como el había en pocos segundos hecho un análisis de la situación de la niña. En ese poco tiempo también Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo disgustado era mientras que hablaba ya que el sabia que esa era una de las cosas que mas odiaba. Tambien agradeció a Kurama por su consejo ya que si bien no le ayudaba con nada mas el le seguía ofreciendo consejo y apoyándolo

Kurenai no se perdió la mirada de Naruto y si bien capto una nota de gran interés por Hinata también pudo notar una gran cantidad de furia para los opresores de ella y la hizo preguntarse quien era en realidad Uzumaki Naruto. Luego ella hizo un gesto para que Shino prosiguiera con la explicación acerca de quien era y lo que el esperaba llegar a conseguir

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame y soy el heredero Aburame. Mis aficiones son los insectos y aprender a razonar con mayor lógica y mejor para cada situación. No me gustan los que hacen daño a los insectos y los que aíslan a otros por placer. Mi sueño es llegar a ser líder del clan Aburame y además conseguir ser de gran ayuda para el clan

Cuando Naruto escucho la explicación de Shino pudo escuchar la explicación fría y sin pausa del heredero Aburame y noto que faltaban algunas cosas aunque dado su clan y procedencia por no decir la posible infancia que tenia era lógico que actuara así asique Naruto pensó en como hacer para sacar a Shino de ese estado y convertirlo en un fuerte aliado

La propia Kurenai se dio cuenta de lo vacia que era su respuesta y eso indicaba a que estaba dedicado en su vida a la lógica y su clan. Ella esperaba que estando en su equipo eso se acabo

-Muy bien supongo que es mi turno. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son aquellos que me tratan como alguien normal, zorros, entrenar y poco mas. Mis disgustos son manipuladores, traidores y abusadores. Mi sueño es conseguir la paz para mi y mi pueblo precioso y llevar ante la justicia a alguien que se lo merece. Tambien quiero tratar de abrirme mas a las personas aunque eso es algo secundario

Kurenai miro sorprendida a su alumno y se pregunto si había alguien en realidad en el pueblo que lo había tratado como una persona normal. Porque si no lo era entonces tendría su trabajo un poco complicado ya que ella sabia que entrenar a Naruto era imposible ya que el era bastante fuerte sin embargo ella podía tratar de ayudarlo a alcanzar algo que el no tenia: la amistad. Y por lo que veía ella podía entender que Naruto encontraba interesante a Hinata asique a lo mejor podría ayudar a ambos

-Bien escuchadme tenemos una primera cosa que hacer y es muy importante. Se trata de una prueba para asegurarnos de que sois verdaderos merecedores de ser ninjas. Esta prueba tiene una tasa de 66% de fracaso asique en unas horas nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 8

Una vez dichas estas palabras ella desapareció en un Shunshin. Naruto sabia que estaba cerca pero decidió ignorarla ya que tenia una situación mas preocupante entre manos. El quería ayudar a Hinata con todo su ser ya que la veía con un enorme potencial pero también vio a Shino con potencial. Esto era raro y en su interior Kurama sonrio pensando en que por fin el niño estaba abriéndose aunque fuera poco a poco. Eso era bueno ya que aunque el ya había cumplido con su trato y ayudado a formarse en un nivel bastante alto aun podía mejorar aunque fuera a un ritmo diferente. Además de que con esto el niño al menos estaría con otros niños y eso le ayudaría igualmente a crecer mas fuerte. La unión hace la fuerza

-Esto porque no vamos para alla los tres juntos y así nos vamos conociendo entre los tres ¿ne?

Los otros dos se quedaron muy pensativos. Shino encontraba lógico que Naruto digera eso ya que de esta forma el equipo se conocería entre si y además les permitiría poder pensar una nueva estrategia que les permitiera defenderse de su sensei. Mientras que Hinata vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar mas cosas acerca del rubio y tratar de encontrarle algún punto a su favor. Tambien ella quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Naruto y estar lo mas lejos que pueda de la residencia Hyuuga donde tendría que sobrevivir a miradas duras y gestos inadecuados indicando que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento 8-**

Cuando los tres llegaron al campo de entrenamiento numero ocho se dieron cuenta de que el lugar parecía mas bien un sitio para entrenar a un equipo de rastreo pero con diferentes obstáculos ya que el lugar era un bosque y había un pequeño claro además de un lago para la formación física que no incluia la formación de rastreo

Esto tubo un punto positivo según Naruto ya que este lugar permitiría a los que no son como el, es decir expertos en gastar bromas sin dejar ni una sola huella, a entrenar en el grandioso arte del rastreo y la toma de trampa. Su razón para saber esto es muy simple y son cientos de multiples trampas y bromas que Naruto había gastado sin que nadie hubiera podido decir nada a nadie. Tambien fue la forma en la que les ayudaría a usar un terreno Natural para dar esquinazo a perseguidores. Aunque Naruto daría lo que fuera por gozar de un lugar con condiciones mas extremas ya que esto les permitiría desarrollarse mejor

Cuando Hinata vio el campo de entrenamiento le resulto un poco difícil de entender como iban a entrenar correctamente si resultaba que el lugar era tan pequeño pero finalmente llego a la conclusión de que el bosque y el lago servirían para el mismo objetivo de entrenamiento ya sea rastreo o control de chakra. Tal vez este fuera el lugar adecuado para ella entrenar y además contaria con Naruto aunque ella no lo sabia

Para Shino el lugar era el estándar de entrenamiento debido a que como el vivía en un bosque esto era como el lugar donde entrenaba. Aunque la existencia de el lago podría beneficiar a su entrenamiento ya que le ayudaría con el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua y también podría tratar de desarrollar insectos con posibilidades en el agua algo muy atractivo y que le daría ventaja en terrenos acuaticos y húmedos

-Interesante. Este es y parece un buen lugar para entrenar ¿no te parece Hinata?

Hinata se sonrojo de Naruto pidiéndole su opinión. Ella se debatía en que decir ya que ella no quería parecer tonta ni nada delante de Naruto pero no sabia si el lugar era tan bueno como pintaba asique estaba en muchas dudas y no sabia que hacer

Al ver esto Naruto supo que tendría que usar estas tres horas para ayudar un poco a ella no es como si le molestara pero el habría preferido utilizar este tiempo con ella y con Shino para empezar una formación ligera de trabajo en equipo

-Shino ¿te molesta que me lleve un momento a Hinata para tener una charla con ella?

Shino no realizo ningún sonido y los dejo a ambos irse un poco lejos para tener esa charla. Tambien en ese momento Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata generando que la chica se volviera roja de la vergüenza

-Hey Hinata ahora que estamos los dos solos vamos a tener una pequeña charla

En ese momento Hinata tubo los hombros caidos y la mirada baja, esperando el comentario por parte de Naruto de que ella era débil debido a estar siempre sonrojándose y no hacer nada mas. Ella se reprendía por considerarse tan inútil y no paraba de pensar que si ella fuera mas fuerte podría dejar de sonrojarse todo el rato y Naruto la aceptaría

-Hey no bajes la mirada eso no concuerda contigo. Tienes que alzar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos como perlas ya que creo que son un bien muy necesario de apreciar en este mundo

Cuando escucho esas palabras venir de la boca de Naruto ella no pudo evitar sentirse mas protegida que nunca. Y lentamente alzo su mirada topándose con esos ojos azules y pudo ver que no había mentira y el pensaba que ella tenia ojos como perlas. Sin embargo eso volvió a causar que se pusiera roja como un tomate y bajara una vez mas la mirada dando como resultado un Naruto riéndose por lo vergonzosa que era. Volvió a alzarle la mmirada y esta vez se aseguro de que no bajaba la cabeza

-Bien eso esta mucho mejor. Escucha Hinata no se porque pero tu eres buena conmigo y no me miras con odio ni nada parecido. Puedo ver ese dolor que tu también posees y también se acerca del sin piedad de los ancianos que recibes y para nada mereces. No se porque pero voy a protegerte y ayudarte para ser mas fuerte solo necesito que confies en mi ¿Lo haras?

Ese fue el momento en que Hinata Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que Naruto iba a estar siempre con ella y decidió estar con el por lo que acepto y lo abrazo. Desconocido para ellos varias personas habían escuchado

Por un lado Shino se dio cuenta de que Naruto era mas de lo que parecía ser y había decidido apoyar a Hinata dando como resultado que la chica pudiera tener una mayor confianza y que su equipo sea mejor. Pero también se fijo en las torpes reacciones humanas de Naruto y tubo que ser debido a que se centro mas en entrenar que nada mas

Otra persona observando fue Kurenai que ya los había aprobado debido a que Naruto sugirió conocerse entre si durante el tiempo que ella les dio la parte de trabajo en equipo como aprobada aunque aun les quedaba la parte de captura. Tambien aprecio que Naruto se preocupaba por Hinata y cuando escucho la manera de este de hablar con ella fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien en asignar este equipo

Otra persona en observarlo era Hiruzen ya que el hombre consideraba que tenia que vigilar un poco a Naruto por varias razones: la primera es porque se lo prometió a sus padres y fallo de lleno; la segunda porque sabia que Naruto en este momento no tenia ninguna razón para ser leal a la aldea; la tercera era porque quería ver la prueba y la cuarta quería ver como se relacionaba Naruto. NO le sorprendió su problema para comunicarse debido al ostracismo, tampoco le sorprendió que Naruto solo fuera amable con ella ya que si lo que el había dicho era cierto entonces quería decir que ella fue la única que lo reconoció

Pero ahora estaban ambos hablando mientras pasaba el tiempo cuando Kurenai apareció. Si alguien se hubiera fijado conforme llego habría apreciado su sonrisa de satisfacción por ver que a su protegida le iria bien

-Bien escuchad hay que examinaros con una pequeña prueba que yo tengo preparada para vosotros. Teneis tres horas para encontrarme y capturarme pero tened cuidado ya que siempre pude alguien venir por la espalda y recordad que esto no es un equipo de asalto sino uno de rastreo

Con esas palabras dichas Kurenai se esfumo y el equipo noto un reloj que indicaba el tiempo que tenían

-Hinata usa tu Byakugan para localizar su rastro de chakra. Shino a ser posible estate preparado para usar tus insectos para paralizarla

Con esas palabras dichas ambos herederos se prepararon y realizaron las peticiones de Naruto. Hinata encontró la firma principal de chakra y ahora solo hacia falta rastrearla algo muy simple y sencillo

Una vez que encontraron el lugar en el que se esperaba que ella estuviera tuvieron dificultades para paralizarla con los insectos de Shino ya que ella no solo no se quedaba quieta sino que lanzaba sus kunai y shuriken obligando a los pobres insectos a retroceder mientras que el propio Naruto simplemente esperaba hasta que ella se pusiera en una posición ventajosa para incapacitarla sin hacerle daño alguno o muy bajo

Su oportunidad llego un momento en el que ella se distrajo y salto en el aire sin posibilidad de esquivar asique para capturarla Naruto creo primero un **Mizu Bunshin** al cual lanzo sobre ella causando que ella lo destruyera sin problema algo que la sorprendió enormemente. Sin embargo ella cayo en la trampa de Naruto ya que nada mas destruir el clon el apareció e hizo al agua rodearla formando una prisión dejándola en un determinado momento muy débil

Sin embargo justo cuando todos estaban en paz y tranquilidad pensando que ya se había acabado todo una sombra se lanzo sobre ellos con la intención de liberar a Kurenai mientras que Naruto al ver esta sombra decio soltar a Kurenai para que Shino la apresara mientras que el se enfrentaba a la sombra el combate fue corto pero emocionante ya que resulto que la otra sombra era la propia Kurenai mientras que la que tenían atrapada se convirtió en petalos

-Enhorabuena habeis pasado la prueba

A decir verdad ella sabia que iban a pasarla pero ahora contaba con mas información acerca de Naruto ya que no solo podía usar el elemento Futon y Raiton sino también Suiton. Esta información era para ella muy valiosa ya que sabia que con esto Naruto tenia capacidades mas que suficientes para proteger al equipo y ayudarla. No es que ella fuera a aprovecharse porque ella lo iba a ayudar donde el no tenia experiencia

-Bien equipo eso es todo por hoy nos veremos mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento y las misiones

Con eso ella se fue a informar de los resultados al Hokage. Mientras que el resto del equipo se empezaba a dirigir de nuevo a la aldea con Naruto acompañando a Hinata

-Ey Hinata me preguntaba si querrías que te ayudase con tu entrenamiento. Ya sabes para que puedas ser mejor en todos los sentidos. Pero solo si quieres esto no es obligatorio

Conforme Naruto termino de explicarle su oferta ella se puso completamente roja de solo pensar en pasar tiempo con Naruto. Tambien a ella le calentó saber que Naruto no le gustaba imponerse ni nada por el estilo

-Ano me encantaría pero necesitaría el permiso de mi padre

Naruto la miro un momento y enseguida pensó en miles de formas de convencer a Hiashi. Algunas incluían un tratamiento de choque para garantizar que iba a actuar de la manera apropiada. Sin embargo sus pensamiento de ´´convencimiento`` de Hiashi se acabaron cuando noto a alguien que despedia suficiente hostilidad como para parecer un posible asesino de masas

-Hinata-sama Hiashi-sama me ha enviado aquí para recogerla lo antes posible. Ahora acompáñeme sin rechistar

Naruto podía ver la hostilidad que flotaba en el ambiente algo que era mas que nada casi imposible de ver, algunos lo tacharían de tener un dojutsu pero en realidad era gracias a su capacidad sensor. Cuando Naruto escucho como hablaba a Hinata no pudo evitar que una parte muy oculta en el saltara a la vista y querer hacer papilla al niño tonto que tenia delante suya

-Esto Hyuuga-san no es por decir nada pero yo ya la acompañaba a su hogar para además tener una charla ´´agradable`` con su padre. Asique por favor dejenos continuar con nuestro paseo para disfrutar de la presencia tranquila de Hinata

Si uno podía ver a Naruto por dentro veria a Kurama estar rodando por el césped partiéndose el culo de la risa ya que el sabia muy bien lo que iba a pasar a continuación y lo mucho que le iba a doler al niño tonto. Tambien se podía ver a Hinata sonrojada por que ella había disfrutado de escuchar que a Naruto le gustaba estar en ese paseo con ella. De la misma manera ella estaba preocupada porque sabia que Neji era conocido por tener un carácter muy desagradable con tendencia a considerar a otros por debajo de su posición y ella no quería ver al rubio sufrir por culpa suya

Tal y como Hinata pensaba eso Neji se enfureció por el descaro que tubo el rubio al atreverse a oponerse a el ya que el era un Hyuuga y el un plebeyo asique debía de hacer caso a sus peticiones. El quería acompañar a Hinata para recordarle lo fracaso que era y este rubio no se lo permitia. Una lección estaba a punto de ponerse en el orden del dia y el iba a aplicarla con tanta brutalidad como saña en el rubio idiota sin clan

Hinata vio venir el movimiento de Neji pero no le dio tiempo para bloquear o avisar al rubio tampo es que el lo necesitara ya que era un movimiento muy lento y que cualquiera con una ligera habilidad podía bloquear y esquivar. Pero Naruto tenia una idea mejor y mas palcentera para además así recordarle al niño su verdadero lugar en la cadena alimenticia

Cuando la palma derecha de Neji estaba a punto de acercarse a Naruto este agarro su meñeca y al instante cogió su otra mano cuando iba a tratar de golpearlo para que lo suelte. Despues de coger ambos brazos Naruto lo levanto sobre su hombro y lo estampo contra el suelo dejando a Neji enterrado en el de la fuerza del golpe. Una vez hecho esto Naruto cogió a Hinata suavemente de la mano y la guio hacia el compuesto Hyuuga mientras un clon recogía a Neji y lo llevaba arrastrando por el suelo como una maleta

Para Hinata sin embargo la cosa fue espectacular no solo porque alguien la había defendido sino que esa persona en defenderla era Naruto. Luego para rematar ella se sentía un poco mal por Neji pero esto desapareció cuando sintió la mano de Naruto guiándola hacia el compuesto Hyuuga. Ella no entendía como no se desmallaba teniendo en cuenta como ella estaba en contacto con su piel. Y además la llevaba como si el fuera a protegerla de todo mal algo bastante interesante al menos para ella ya que no creía que fuera capaz de conversar de manera agradable con su padre

Pero mientras ella pensaba eso la parte maquiavélica de Naruto ya estaba pensando en como castigar a Neji delante del clan Hyuuga para que sirva como llamada de atención y luego además tener una conversación con los ancianos y el líder del clan. Sus actuaciones podían hacer parecer que Naruto tenia multiples personalidades sin embargo no era así. Naruto sabia ser de formas diferentes según la situación. Por ejemplo con Neji iba a dejar ver su lado un poco sádico para garantizar que nadie mas trata de abusar de Hinata, con los ancianos y cualquier persona con la que deba negociar el siempre usaría su carácter formal o si se le obliga su carácter frio y por ultimo el tenia su lado agradable para personas como Hinata. La vida podía ser dua y difícil pero uno pueda hacerla mas sencilla si tiene orden cosa que Naruto amaba. Aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba el caos y que Dios se apiade de la pobre alma que caiga en ese lado malo suyo

-Wow Hinata-chan ¿es esta casa la casa de tu clan?

Era un lugar el doble de grande que la residencia Uzumaki donde el vivía ahora y no hay que decir en comparación con el pequeño lugar en el que había estado viviendo hasta la fecha. Sin embargo el lugar despedia esa sensación de tristeza y de gente excesivamente seria. Un lugar así no era el adecuado para un niño para crecer ya que era un lugar tan ausente de vida que casi daba pena para Naruto. Pero mas que nada porque se imagino a Hinata crecer en este ambiente

-Vamos Hinata voy a tener una dulce y grata charla con tu querido padre acerca de el entrenamiento entre ambos de a partir de ahora asique vamos y no te preocupes por Neji

* * *

 **-** **Consejo Hyuuga-**

El consejo Hyuuga estaba completamente reunido con los cinco ancianos y el líder del clan Hyuuga. Estos hombres poderosos tenían ante si la vista del mismo Naruto que prácticamente destruyo la credibilidad política de Danzo y sus allegados en cuestión de Minutos y Hiashi lo sabia. Desgraciadamente los ancianos no lo sabían y con su ego sobre impulsado era mas que probable que hicieran alguna estupidez algo que Naruto sabia muy bien y que esperaba

-¿Qué quieres… _chico_?

Conforme esas palabras salieron de la boca del anciano Naruto puso una sonrisa de tiburón y empezó a filtar algo de su instinto asesino. Por supuesto Hiashi ya se estaba quejando de la estupidez de los ancianos y como ellos siempre la acaban cagando en algún nivel. El había visto como el niño había derrotado a Danzo sin casi sudar y algo le decía que podía darles una paliza en cualquier momento

-Le sugiero que controle su tono abuelo no estoy de humor para soportar sus idioteces y tenga por seguro que no me importa pasar por encima de todos vosotros para aclarar mis puntos y metas ¿he sido claro?

Hiashi sabia muy bien que el chico estaba hablando de callar y escuchar o gritar y patalear antes de que os aplaste. Si bien una política muy brutal y despiadada tenia que admitir que era efectiva y viendo como eran sus rivales de gilipollas, retrasados y por supuesto traicioneros al niño no parecía importarle usar todos y cada uno de los métodos necesarios para aclarar un punto es decir su punto

-Hinata Hyuuga ha demostrado tener baja autoestima y muchos miedos debido a posible maltrato tanto físico como psicológico. Si bien esto puede ser un punto de aspecto clan desde el momento que ella se hizo una ninja ella es intocable asique si vuelve a pasar algo como lo que ha pasado hoy el próximo vuelve en una bolsa para cadáveres

Eso llevo claramente a una pregunta interna de casi todos los integrantes de la sala. Pero no quería decir que era la misma pregunta ya que mientras Hiashi se preguntaba que había pasado los ancianos se preguntaban mas bien que le había pasado a Neji

-Ahora bien mi razón para esta solicitada reunión es para indicar a este consejo que voy a tomar a Hinata Hyuuga para el entrenamiento y que no voy a tolerar abuso alguno, ni menosprecio y menos a nadie que se meta en mi camino para entorpecerme mi laboriosa tarea. Grabaos esto en la cabeza y en guardarlo en ese super mirada vuestra: Hinata Hyuuga esta fuera de vuestro alcance y tratar de atormentarla o cualquier cosa se traducirá en mi actuando de manera muy hostil

Lo que cada uno se podía imaginar como hostil no era lo mismo ya que mientras hostil Naruto jamás mataria a nadie de manera necesaria…un excesivo esfuerzo. Además luego resultaría difícil de explicar no lo mejor era dar una demostración gratuita. Hiashi podía solo imaginarse el clan Hyuuga totalmente destruido ya que esto era un Jinchuriki y cabrear a uno nunca era bueno. Los ancianos solo creían que habría algo de vandalismo asique no le dieron demasiado importancia

Fue en ese momento que alguien decidió permitirles ver lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera y era ver a Neji como una piñata siendo golpeado en las pelotas por multiples niños tanto de la rama principal como la de rama. Como si no fuera suficente se podía ver claramente que el crio era muy consciente de lo que le sucedia por la expresión de su cara sin embargo no parecía poder moverse

Cuando todos vieron el castigo ejemplar de Neji todos los ancianos se quedaron blancos mientras que Hiashi se quedo con una mirada perdida al no poder dejar de imaginarse el dolor que el estaba sintiendo

-Espero que esto sirva como un aviso no quiero mas estupideces por vuestra parte, no quiero que le pase nada malo nunca mas a Hinata y desde luego no quiero que volváis a enviar a ese mocoso malcriado y desagradable a buscarla porque sino voy a ir uno por uno golpeándoos de tal manera que vais a flipar en colores ¿He sido bastante claro?

Fue en ese momento que nadie de esa sala a excepción del propio Naruto que no sabia la que les estaba a punto de caer encima ya que una chica dulce y timida pero enamorada siendo entrenada por alguien como el…el resultado no es algo agradable para los que tengan algo en su contra sobre todo para los ancianos que todavía se preguntaban como era posible que la gente usara como piñata a Neji y no se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que le pasaba al pobre genio. Aunque si alguien se hubiera molestado en activar su Byakugan lo sabria

* * *

 **-Reunión Jonin-**

Los diferentes jonin cuyos equipos habían pasado sus pruebas estaban en esos momentos ante el Hokage el cual tenia una mirada muy aburrida ya que había visto la mayoría de las pruebas y solo estaba impresionado por la capacidad de cumplir del equipo 8 mientras que los demás equipos estaban demasiados desequilibrados o que carecían de un líder sensato

-Bien me gustarian saber los informes de cada uno de los equipos lo cual incluye en caso de pasar su prueba el porque y el caso de fracaso lo que quiero saber es las causas de esto y sugerencias para solucionarlo

Con eso empezó un largo y aburrido informe de los equipos del uno al seis en el qe resulto que todos tuvieron el mismo upurblema: Fan Girls. Aparentemente todas esas niñatas tontas y estúpidas tenían el estúpido eror de creer que porque no estaban con su Sasuke-kun ellas no debían ni siquiera prepararse la prueba en un principio. Luego fue la falta también de coordinación y trabajo en equipo junto con la escasez de enseñanza por parte de la academia en la que una mujer se suponía que tenia que ser de la mas alta clase y jamás rebajarse al nivel de los hombres según la maestra Suzume y luego que tanto Iruka como Mizuki habían dado prioridad a las lecciones de historia sin tratar de crear unas capacidades físicas. El resultado es que los equipos del uno al seis o equipos civiles habían fallado estrepitosamente

-El equipo 7 ha pasado la prueba gracias a su trabajo en equipo y a su buen juicio de la situación por lo que decidi pasarles. Sin embargo hay que añadir mucho entrenamiento en el ámbito de trabajo en equipo ya que los tres miembros si bien coexisten no lo hacen del todo bien

-¿Te refieres a trabajo en equipo a dar de comer a su compañero atado y buen juicio a que los otros dos decidieron ignorar las reglas después de que tu les explicaras que es peor alguien que traiciona a sus camaradas mas que alguien que rompe las reglas?

Todos en la sala se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras que Kakashi tubo al menos la decencia de permanecer en silencio y avergonzarse por haber sido pillado en el acto. Sin embargo la cara del Sandaime no era una cara alegre y cualquiera podía adivinar la de ganas que tenia de machacar a Kakashi

-El equipo 8 lo hizo estupendamente ya que elaboraron fácilmente una estrategia en la cual Hinata por medio de su Byakugan siguió mi rastro de chakra y luego Shino trataría de capturarme con sus insectos acabando la cosa con Uzumaki siendo capaz tanto de capturarme en una prisión de agua como de evitar mi contraataque poco después de que el me capturo o mas bien capturo a mi clon

Aquí el Sandaime aprobó lo que implicaba y lo que la mujer decía ya que había observado la prueba al dedillo y tenia que admitir que Naruto era un buen estratega y que sus habilidades de combate era tremendamente superiores a las de un monton de sus ninjas puede que incluso estuviera al nivel de Jiraiya ya que al parecer era muy bueno con tres elementos y era bastante decente en taijutsu y kenjutsu

-Bien mi opinión seria que te centraras en el Aburame para solucionar sus problemas corta distancia y en que la chica supere su timidez

Conforme ella escucho supo muy bien la razón por la que se lo decía y era que Naruto prácticamente se había formado a si mismo por lo que si necesitaba ayuda el solo tenia que pedírsela a ella. Sin embargo eso hizo a mucha gente interrogante y por supuesto hubo que se paso de listo

-Ja el demonio por fin sabra donde es su lugar

El aire en la oficina bajo varios grados y se detectaron dos fuentes de esta liberación de instinto asesino. Por un lado del Sandaime que ahora se daba cuenta lo muy caro que le habían costado sus prejuicios y luego por el otro estaba Kurenai que no iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de sus alumnos y mucho menos un imbécil sin talento que no parece ser tan bueno si es incapaz de saber hacer sellado correctamente

-Ya veo hasta donde de bajo ha caído este lugar por culpa de mi estupidez. Espero señor jonin que estes listo para pagar el precio de tu acción ya que ahora por no solo insultar a un miembro de nuestras fuerzas sino que además consideres que estas en poner tu opinión cuando no es ni querida ni necesaria vas ahora a quedarte sin tu rango y eres degradado a chunin. Quiero que esto sirva como un ejemplo

Ante el castigo que el jonin ahora chunin recibió todos pudieron ver que ahora insultar a Naruto ya no era algo tan positivo ni bueno y que ahora si se iba a sancionar lo cual consiguió que todos se callasen sus propias ideas y se plantearan si valia la pena insultar o no a ese niño

-Y para vuestra información el niño va a actuar de a partir de ahora con intención letal cada vez que alguien lo insulte ya que la ley se lo permite y eso incluye susurros y comentarios despectivos

Con esas palabras dichas todo el mundo temblaba de miedo y rabia de saber que ahora ya no se saldrían con la suya así como así insultando al demonio aunque algunos eran tan idiotas como para pensar que con esto así podrían librarse de el demonio y nadie podría decirles nada

-Ahora Asuma por favor dinos como va tu equipo

-Son como la anterior generación del Ino-Shika-Cho solo que en este caso hay diversos problemas. Shikamaru carece de la motivación de ser un ninja y solo quiere ir a su rollo eso va a conseguir que sus compañeros puedan morir porque no toma su trabajo en serio. Choji esta mas enfocado en la comida que en cualquier otra cosa y por ello solo va a lo justo en su entrenamiento por lo que cuando llegue su momento no podrá dar la talla. Y finalmente Ino la cual es una niña mimada mandona a la que si no rompemos de sus creencias se convertirá en el verdadero punto del equipo. Estoy abierto a sugerencias para hacerlos volverse mas maduros

El Sandaime cerro los ojos y ya estaba pensando en una manera de hacer que los niños de los otros dos equipos que parecían mas bien un timo asique cuando pensó en el equipo ocho se le ocurrió una buena forma de golpearlos a todos con un toque gracioso

-Esta bien. Kurenai quiero que mas tarde le pidas a Naruto a venir para que el y yo tengamos una discursion. Tambien quiero que sepáis que este año va a haber algunos cambios drásticos en las formas en las que se manejara a los nuevos estudiantes. Tambien quiero que no os durmáis vootros en los laureles ya que incluso en tiempos de paz nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir

Todos los senseis presentes se inclinaron afirmativamente y salieron sin saber el pedazo dolor de cabeza que se estaba a punto de desencadenar en los diferentes equipos de Genin por la vagueza con la que estaban actuando

* * *

 **-Dia Siguiente Campo Nº8-**

Naruto se había reunido con el Hokage poco después de la convención jonin y este le había pedido un simpe y sencillo favor: Que despertase de sus mundos de fantasia a los diferentes genin de los equipos 7 y 10. Y el motivo de esto era porque iban a sufrir las consecuencias de su dejadez u obsesion de cualquier tipo ya que Naruto iba a atacarlos en todos los niveles tanto físicos como psicológicos

Pero por el momento ahora Naruto se encontraba acompañando a Hinata desde su hogar en el compuesto Hyuuga y en el que ella había admitido muy gratamente que hacia muchísimo tiempo que ella no pasaba un dia tan tranquilo en el compuesto. Pero toda esa brillantez se esfumo cuando alguien por su espalda los ataco

Hinata claramente no iba a tener demasiado tiempo para protegerse de ese ataque pero Naruto fue diferente ya que aproximo el cuerpo de Hinata al suyo pegando sus cuerpos e inmediatamente dio un paso al lado para evitar el ataque que resulto en una hermosa mujer con el pelo morado y con armadura de pesca únicamente sobre su piel esto por supuesto gano la atención de Naruto ya que dicha mujer era sumamente hermosa pero había que añadir a la cosa que Naruto notaba un chakra oscuro en ella que trataba de corromperla. Esto le llamo sumamente la atención y le hizo preguntarse como lo resistía mientras que Kyubi pensaba que tenia que ser algo muy insignificante para la potencia que estaban registrando

-Ohhhhh falle al final no voy a poder saborear vuestra deliciosa sangre snif

Naruto pensó que era bastante loca pero también llego a la conclusión de que la locura es en ocasiones algo muy bueno. Sin embargo también vio la fachada que había en ella y le hizo preguntarse porque la gente del pueblo era tan idiota como para maltratar a todos aquellos que podían simplemente aplastarlos, no solo eso sino que los civiles juzgaban a los ninjas por cosas ninjas que no comprendían eso hace que uno se pregunte si la población civil era absolutamente idiota o simplemente retrasados

Tambien Naruto podía detectar que por culpa de ese sello en ella no podía desarrollar todo su potencial y eso si que molestaba a Naruto ya que no tenia nada mas divertido que luchar contra gente muy poderosa. Sin embargo inmediatamente también detecto a Shino y Kurenai aproximarse al campo de entrenamiento y parecían tener mucha prisa ya que no tardaron mucho tiempo en aparecer

-Lo siento mucho ayer me aviso el Hokage que con los novatos de este año íbamos a hacer un entrenamiento muy especial y a nosotros nos toco una de mis mejores amigas Esta es Anko Mitarashi espero que todos podamos trabajar juntos perfectamente ya que sino la cosa podría ponerse muy difícil para todos. Anko estos son Naruto e Hinata y antes de que digas nada ten cuidado con lo que haces que quizás Naruto si muerde

Anko se quedo mirando al genin de pelo rubio y no necesito tener un dojutsu para ver la inmensa cantidad de poder que salía de el ya que esta era lo suficientemente grande como para paralizar a la mayoría de los novatos que no saben tratar con el aunque algo le decía a ella que solo era una fachada y todo era gracias a ser una especialista en tortura que ella podía ver esto sin embargo eso consiguió atraerla mas a entender al gaki asique ahora ella se alegraba de esta nueva idea de el Hokage para poder darle a los Tokubetsu Jonin la posibilidad de hacer esto como un examen de campo para calibrar quienes merecen estar en la nueva generación de jonin y quienes simplemente quedarse atascados en esos puestos

-Bueno ahora que estamos los cinco reunidos podemos discutir todos juntos nuestros planes de entrenamiento y también formar un plan para tratar de progresar en nuestras formas y lo que somos en este momento

Esto lo hacia porque era la mejor forma de ayudar tanto a Shino como Hinata ya que ambos eran los únicos no jonin. Tambien ella quería calibrar a Naruto y ver los campos en el que el podía necesitar ayuda y mas con alguien como Anko ya que mientras que ella era una especialista de Genjutsu Anko era mas de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. Tambien podía ver por la espada en la cintura que el tenia que ser un especialista en arma pero ello le despertaba la curiosidad ya que la espada era mas grande que una Katana y un Chokuto y sin embargo no parecía impedirle en moverse rápidamente. Si Yugao se enteraba se interesaría mucho

-Shino ¿te importaría comenzar por favor?

-Bueno creo que si tuviera que mejorar en algo seria en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que debido a las técnicas de mi clan soy mas un versado en larga distancia. Tambien me vendría bien un entrenamiento para reforzar mis reservas de chakra y mis habilidades físicas

Tanto Anko como Kurenai estaban de acuerdo con esto ya que eso era lo mas troncal en lo que entrenar a un Aburame. Sin embargo no sabían ningún estilo de taijutsu para Shino asique podrían enseñarle mas técnicas de espadas como dos wakizashi con chakra metal para que así al menos tenga un arma que le refuerce en su cuerpo a cuerpo

-Bien sinceramente muy bien. Ahora te importaría a ti Hinata decirme en lo que te gustaría mejorar y donde crees que necesitas ayuda ¿por favor?

-Ano creo que necesito ayuda con mi Taijutsu y bueno algo de entrenamiento de ninjutsu, necesito ayuda en mi entrenamiento físico para así aumentar mis reservas de chakra y también para un mayor aumento de fuerza física y de de resistencia

Kurenai y Anko suspiraron entre si al ver el enorme trabajo que tenían por delante con Hinata ya que tenían que darle algo de confianza o sino nada de lo que hacían serviría de algo. Sin embargo estaban de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que ella había dicho asique lo mejor que podían hacer era entrenarla y a su vez dándole pequeños empujones. Anko además añadia a esto enseñarle el uso de un arma como el arco ya que con se Byakugan ella seria muy peligrosa con esa arma permitiéndola hacer ataques a larga distancia. Y quien sabe que podrían añadirle dominio en sus naturalezas elementales para reforzar sus ataques después de todo los Hyuuga son conocidos por una naturaleza doton y eso viene muy bien siempre

-Bien y ahora tu Naruto di ¿Qué quieres entrenar?

-Pues bueno vera sensei estoy muy equilibrado en todas mis areas. Como se sabe tengo un buen Taijutsu pero me gustaría alguien con quien combatir ya que me permitiría mejorar mas rápido. Mi ninjutsu como ya sabemos aquí soy tremendamete completo ya que ya conozco mis alineaciones elementales y se como sacarles ventaja y mi Kenjutsu creo que necesito mas practica que nada. Sin embargo en genjutsu si tengo un problema ya que solo puedo usar los del tipo que afectan a los sentidos y solo si son muy potentes. Asique me gustaría conseguir entrenamiento para mejorar mi control de chakra

Ahora fue el turno de ambas mujeres de sorprenderse ya que no sabían que Naruto usara ese tipo de genjutsu pero también estaban sorprendidas que el quisiera saber mas genjutsu y como mejorarlo en vez de centrarse en ninjutsu como hacia la mayor parte de los genin

-Si no habrá problema asique ¿Por qué no comenzamos de una vez?

Lo siguiente que todos sabían era que Anko tenia una cara sadica puesta en ese momentos y que todos incluido Naruto estaban jodidos. Incluso Kurama estaba dándole el aprobado a Anko por ser capaz de inspirar tanto miedo

* * *

 **-Salto De Tiempo: 2 Meses-**

Pasaron dos meses cumpliendo con su deber hacia Konoha realizando las temidas misiones de rango D y en especial la de la captura de Tora. Cuando esa misión llego Kurama pidió amablemente acabar con semejante aberración de la naturaleza ya que tras la misión tubo que ver las heridas de Naruto y sinceramente era imposible que un puto gato hiciera esas heridas era como un hermano desquiciado de Matatabi posiblemente o tal vez un Minibijuu que a su querido padre se le olvido mencionar

Esos dos meses fueron productivos ya que hacían todos los días dos misiones rango D y entrenaban el resto del tiempo. Hay que imaginar la cara de Hinata cuando descubrió que no tenia doton como elementos sino que ella tenia Raiton y Katon. Si bien se puso triste al principio cuando Naruto le explico como funcionaba el sistema elemental ella se puso mas contenta al saber que gozaba de una de las afinidades que derrotaban a los demás Hyuugas junto con el Katon. Naruto decidió enseñarla en saber usar el Raiton mientras que Anko lo hizo con el Katon y con ello también llevo a reformar el estilo Juuken para ella aunque en solo dos meses ella lo hizo muy bien

Con Shino fue interesante ya que su elemento era el doton y le venia muy bien ya que Naruto le sugirió técnicas que combinaran el elemento al que era afin y además las técnicas de su clan para crear así técnicas como un hoyo lleno de insectos o un insecto que en vez de atacar de frente vinieran por el suelo. Las limitaciones estaban en su imaginación solamente

Tambien hicieron multiples misiones de rango D acabando por supuesto con un Naruto a punto de hacer daño a multiples civiles ya que les parecía bien uejarse de que las cosas o se hacían demasiado lento o porque no era el heredero Uchiha haciéndolo y por tanto ellos se sentirían honrados con su presencia

Ahora estaban delante de un Hokage muy nervioso ya ue Tora parecía un poco chamuscado casi como si hubiera mordido un cable de la electricidad o que alguien le haya dejado caer un rayo encima. Por supuesto esto no era algo que toda la gente iba a saber kukukuku

-Bien hecho equipo ahora podemos…

Antes de que el Sandaime pudiera continuar hablando el grito de la esposa del Daimyo se escucho por todo el lugar gritando a Tora que volviera. El Sandaime estaba a punto de sugerir que el equipo ocho fuera tras el cuando curiosamente fue testigo de un Shino con insectos furiosos, una Hinata con una mascara Hanya por detrás de alla, una Anko con algunas serpientes saliendo de su manga, Una Kurenai con una sonrisa demasiado amable y un Naruto que soltaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Pero fue su pensamiento de que el equipo se lo había ganado la que hizo que les diera otra misión no fue por miedo ni porque esa mascara dabas mas miedo que el papeleo

-Pero después de haber hecho tantas misiones de rango D creo que seria en el beneficio de todos que hicierais una de Rango C para ganar mas experiencia. Traed al cliente

Con eso un hombre anciano y que apestaba a alcohol llego a la sala en la que estaban teniendo el informe de la misión y no sabían porque pero el hombre ya les pareció como si tuviera algo de trampa

-Tch pago por ninjas no mocosos asique no se si me están timando en realidad

Naruto siendo tan comprensivo desapareció en un instante y cuando reapareció ocurrieron dos cosas: La primera fue que su botella de Sake se rompió y la segunda es que Naruto apareció detrás suya con dos Kunai apuntando a lugares clave de la anatomía humana

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Por supuesto esto causo varias reacciones ya que por un lado estaba el cliente que ahora estaba acojonado, por otro estaba Hiruzen que lucia divertido, Kurenai que había puesto una mano delante de su boca para que no la vieran reírse, Anko se rio de buena gana al mismo tiempo que se lamia los labios, Hinata solto una risita y Shino fue Shino

-Naruto si lo matas no hay misión asique dejalo

Con eso dicho Naruto dejo de lado al civil y decidió esperar a escuchar el resto de la información de la misión y así prepararse para esta en consecuencia

.Hay que construir un puente y el señor Tazuna nos ha contratado para que no solo lo protejamos de camino al lugar sino también mientras construye el puente asique vosotros los acompañareis. Vuestro destino es Nami no kuni

Con su destino conocido los tres genin desaparecieron, el cliente se marcho y Anko y Kurenai también estaban a punto de irse

-Anko, Kurenai quedaros hay algo de lo que quiero hablar

* * *

 **Bien señoras y señores en el siguiente capitulo nos espera una cruel batalla con un demonio**

 **También quiero informar de que cuando pueda subiere una grafica de las habilidades de Naruto**

 **También antes de que nadie me diga que voy a hacer a Hinata extremadamente fuerte en poco tiempo dejadme decir que ella creerá rápido no solo por talento sino porque el que la ayudara la ayudara sabiendo lo que necesita no lo que a esa persona le convenga**

 **También no penséis que las cosas con los Hyuuga han acabado porque van a tener muchos encuentros**

 **bueno me despido y os deseo a todos un buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Señoras y señores aquí llega un poco mas de acción para la historia del fox de la tormenta, la lucha entre Naruto y Zabuza seria una clara demostración de poder y veremos a nuestra cazadora favorita. También creo que es el momento de que publique al menos parte del Harem de Naruto y algunas posibles que podrían venir en un futuro no muy lejano:**

 **1ºHinata Hyuuga: Esta chica estará en el Harem porque creo que son una pareja que se complementa y porque en esta historia Hinata es una de las pocas personas que puede sacar lo bueno de Naruto**

 **2ºHaku Yuki: Esta otra chica podría también traer a la luz la vida de Naruto ya que al igual que el sabe lo que siente al ser despreciado y entre ambos podrían crear el calor y confort que tanto necesitan**

 **3ºAnko Mitarashi: Naruto necesitaría una mujer que alegre la vida y ponga situaciones comicas en el grupo y nada mejor que una mujer como Anko para semejante tarea tan destructiva y dañina**

 **Ahora aquí vienen las posibles chicas a añadir a esta locura de familia:**

 **1ºKarin Uzumaki: Como no Karin es una persona que necesita un caballero oscuro en su vida y por muy buena persona que pueda ser Naruto mi Naruto es gris ya que tiene tanto luz como socuridad**

 **2ºTemari Sabaku: Ella ha visto a su hermanito crecer solo y entre oscuridad y tiene dañado su corazón por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo asique necesitara de alguien que enfrie su herida antes de curarla y darle una buena medicina**

 **3ºIno Yamanaka: Ino ha sido siempre una chica curiosa y como es de notar ella investigara a Naruto lo cual podría crear el comienzo de su relación debido a ser para ella mas interesante que Sasuke. Ademas si añades que Naruto al menos es carismático entonces e ahí la combinación perfecta**

 **4ºHana Inuzuka: Una mujer tranquila y compasiva pero también feroz, si Naruto se dedicaa ella ella vera a Naruto como un reto por dominar ya que uno de los tendría que someterse al otro**

 **5ºTayuya: Si Tauya fuera elegida seria una Uzumaki mestiza y la razón para elegirla es por su geno que nos recordaría a Kushina Uzumaki asi como su don para insultar y lo testaruda que es**

 **6ºShion: Ella es una chica que ha sido golpeada con una mala mano en la vida y necesitaría de alguien para sacarla de su camino oscuro. Ese alguien seria Naruto y su carisma pese a que seria frio como el hielo al principio por su forma de ver la vida**

 **7ºTen-Ten: Una mujer guerrera y Amazona que vera a Naruto como un maestro de fuinjutsu a superar y un experto en armas también a someter. Ella podría ser eligida dado que Neji no da avances y finalmente cae por Naruto y su forma de ser**

 **Esas serian las siete probables de las cuales yo elegiré a dos por lo menos y luego de las otras cinco celebrare una encuesta para que la gente decida quienes tres les gustaría ver con Naruto**

 **Espero que os guste lo que se nos viene encima**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de ninguna de las cosas que aparecen tanto en su anime como manga**

* * *

 **LA BATALLA POR NAMI**

* * *

 **-Puerta Norte Konoha No Sato-**

El equipo ocho se estaba reuniendo poco a poco en la puerta de Konoha con la intención de dejar para Nami. La primera en llegar fue Kurenai muy seguida de Shino, ambos continuaban con su misma vestimenta mientras que además añadían unas mochilas en las que llevaban todas sus necesidades de equipos y demás cosas. Kurenai estaba seria porque antes de salir ya le habían dicho por el Hokage lo que debía esperar de esta misión teniendo a Gato como el que se había hecho con el control de Nami y que quería hacerse con su control total mediante el uso de la violencia y fuerza. Se iba a negar en un principio a esta misión cuando se encontró con que había varias cosas que estaban a su favor y que les permitiría contar con la ventaja en la situación y era que contaban con dos jonin con experiencia y tercero que si bien calificaba como genin era solo en nombre y que posiblemente podría utilizar esta situación para obtener mas experiencia

Tambien había que añadir que el Hokage esperaba que de esta misión saliera algún tratado de comercio de beneficio mutuo en el que ambos países salieran bien parados. Por si no fuera suficiente ellos tenían una reputación y abandonar a un cliente en mitad de una misión se veria negativamente en su historial. Otra razón también para aceptar el trabajo es que Gato había tratado de obtener cierta ventaja sobre Hi no Kuni y Konoha y querían usar a este hombre como un ejemplo para no volver a intentarlo nunca mas

Fue con eso que Anko llego y la mujer venia muy contenta como si estuviera esperando una masacre o algo por el estilo…aunque dada la información que el Hokage les había dado previamente era algo de lo mas normal. Y teniendo en cuenta sus tendencias asesinas y sus deseos de lucha Anko era mas que encantada con la misión. Sin embargo ella también quería usar esta misión para descubrir todo lo posible acerca de Naruto ya que ella estaba intrigada por el niño además de emocionada por lo fuerte que tenia que ser si fue capaz de sacar al Shinobi no Yami sin ayuda y derrotarlo en su propio terreno. Que se podía decir a ella le gustaban los hombres fuertes y además algo en el chico le decía que tenia una vena sadica y cruel por no decir sanguinaria también. El era el hombre de sus sueños después de todo

Hinata llego finalmente pero ella no llevaba equipaje sino que llevaba un par de rollos de almacenamiento en los cuales llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para la misión ya que fue una de las cosas que Naruto le enseño después de que ella le pregunto ya que de esta forma ella no tendría que cargar con maletas ni nada por el estilo nunca mas. Tambien su vestimenta había cambiado desde esa chaqueta que ella usaba para ocultarse completamente y ahora utilizaba pantalones azules oscuro con sandalias negras, llevaba una camiseta de malla y por encima una camiseta negra junto con una chaqueta blanca y morada abierta. Esta nueva Hinata era debido a que Naruto, Anko y Kurenai habían hecho lo humanamente posible de darle mas confianza y habían empezado con simplemente hacerla darse apoyo a si misma en primer lugar y tras mucho esfuerzo lo consiguieron. Si bien ella seguía tartamudeando y varias cosas mas como el jugar con sus dedos por lo nerviosa que se ponía

-Bien veo que la princesita ha decidido por fin salir de su caparazón asique ahora podremos divertirnos juntas haciendo cosas de chicas y eso ey Nai-chan. ¿Cuándo volvamos nos la llevamos de copas y así de paso le quitamos el resto de la tartamudez?

Esto mando a Hinata a sonrojarse muy fuerte ya que ella seguía con algunas inseguridades pero lo que mas cabia destacar era que las cosas de adultos la alarmaban profundamente ya que ella había leído ciertos libros acerca de las diferentes cosas de adultos que se pueden hacer y esto mezclado con su altísima imaginación la mandaba siempre a un mundo de alucinaciones en las que su caballero negro siempre aparecia

-Anko-chan no creo que sea bueno que te burles así de una chica tan dulce o sino Dios bien sabe lo que el karma podría tener esperando a hacer contigo. Tal vez una buena azotaina esta siendo solicitada por la señora serpiente de Konoha ¿ne?

Todos alzaron la vista para ver en ese momento a Naruto en un árbol en el que parecía esperarlos a todos. Iba vestido como de costumbre con su chaleco negó con la espiral Uzumaki en carmesí y el Kanji de Kitsune en el, además llevaba ahora una camiseta negra con llamas rojas, unos pantalones y botas negras y con su espada cogida en vez de atada en la cintura debido a que en este momento estaba tumbado en el árbol

Sin embargo su presencia seguía siendo muy poderosa, tanto que todos a su alrededor lo podían notar y eso hizo mas nervioso al constructor de puentes ya que en ese momento estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si el descubria que había pillado su mentira acerca del rango de la misión. Tambien ese sentimiento hizo a Anko relamerse los labios imaginándose domando al varon que tenia ante ella sin importarle cuanto le podría costar. Hinata por supuesto se sintió mas protegida al tener a Naruto cerca ya que con su seguridad en si mismo y sus habilidades parecía algo mas bien contagioso. También con su presencia hizo a Kurenai sorprenderse una vez mas ya que si bien ser una sensor no era su especialidad ella era muy buena y no podía detectar a Naruto pasase lo que pasase y lo mismo ocurrió con Shino y sus insectos que estaban mas que curiosos por el chakra de Naruto por no decir que querían un poco mas de el. En resumidas cuentas el grupo estaba listo para partir

* * *

 **-Camino a Nami-**

El camino a Nami resulto ser algo tranquilo con las dos jonin estar relajadas y los tres genin interactuar entre si como si fuera un dia de camping en vez de una misión de rango C. Pero todo esto era una pura fachada ya que si alguien fuera muy hábil se habría dado cuenta de que Hinata activaba cada tantos minutos su Byakugan, Shino tenia una cantidad de errores por delante y Naruto había enviado grupos de clones por delante. Esos eran los genin mientras que Kurenai estaba analizando la situación y esperando detectar cualquier anomalía y Anko tenia algunas serpientes libres. En pocas palabras el equipo tenia toda su atención en la carretera y estaban centrados en encontrar cualquier peligro para su cliente

Fue justamente un rato mas tarde que se encontraron con el primer obstáculo: Dos charcos de agua. Normalmente aquí habría sido donde uno pensaba que no había peligro en unos simples charcos si no fuera porque curiosamente no había llovido en semanas, estaban colocados cada uno a los lados de el camino uno hacia la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Con todas estas cosas era lógico suponer que era una trampa establecida por dos ninjas que no destacaban demasiado o que no eran muy inteligentes ya que cualquiera habría deducido todo lo que tenían en contra de establecer dicha trampa

Para saber exactamente cual era su objetivo y a la vez no delatarse sobre la importancia de la misión tanto Anko como Kurenai fingieron no darse cuenta de nada y pasaron por delante de los charcos. La activación de la trampa fue inmediata ya que cuando pasaron por delante de los charcos ambas fueron envueltas en cadenas que las estrujaron. Como si nada dos ninjas con las bandas de Kiri aparecieron

-Dos menos

Con eso ambos hombres cortaron en pedazos a ambas jonin-sensei. Esto fue visto por los genin pero no dejaron que el pánico se hiciera cargo de la situación. En vez de eso Hinata activo inmediatamente su Byakugan y se fue a por uno de los dos asaltantes mientras que el otro fue atacado por Shino. Normalmente los hermanos demonio se habrían burlado de esto de no ser porque ambos genin se les abalanzaron ferozmente con Hinata lanzando dos golpes rapidos obligando a ambos hermanos separarse y que senfrenten cada uno a un genin

Mientras Tazuna miraba con nerviosismo como se iba desarrollando la situación Naruto se quedo presenciando la situación con una sonrisa ya que el sabia que Hinata y Shino podían sin ningún problema con los dos chunin. Es mas esto serviría para Hinata para subir su espíritu de lucha y de confianza ya que ganar a un Chunin en especial uno de la Niebla sangrienta no era algo que uno pueda hacer todos los días

Con eso nos vamos a Hinata que esta enfrentándose a su oponente bloqueando sus intentos de cortarla con sus garras llenas de veneno. No era difícil ya que el hombre era lento y este parecía mas versado en pelear en conjunto con su hermano que otra cosa. Asique en un movimiento de el miembro de los asaltantes este trato de arrancarle la cabeza a Hinata haciendo que esta se agache para esquivar y le diese un barrido obligándolo a retroceder. En el momento que retrocedió Hinata aprovecho la situación para lanzarse hacia delante y golpear un momento en el estomago con una de sus huelgas y con ello ella decidió dar comienzo a su verdadero asalto para acabar con su rival usando uno de sus ataques ya preparados gracias a la ayuda de Naruto

\- **Hakke** **Sanjuni Sho (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y dos palmas)**

Una vez dicho el nombre de su ataque, Hinata se lanzo hacia el ninja de la niebla y empezó a golpearlo con golpes de palmas primero golpeando en dos luego golpearía en otros dos que permitieran dejar en un estado paralizado a su oponente y así pasando por dobles palmas en el que al final de cada golpe el rival seria paralizado e imposible de moverse para impedir el siguiente golpe y acabando con treinta y dos golpes certeros que dejaron al pobre ninja de la niebla totalmente golpeado y sin poder moverse. Si su orgullo estaba golpeado por haber perdido con una genin es posible que se sintiera peor si sabia que había sido peleando con una recién graduada que además no se estaba empleando a fondo

Mientras tanto Shino se estaba enfrentando a su rival el cual al igual que su hermano parecía mas versado en combatir con emboscadas y usando la sorpresa a su favor. Y no hizo mucho contra las Wakizashi gemelas de Shino el cual además les dio un poco de su chakra elemental en el cual estaba ahora mas interesado trabajar gracias a una sugerencia de Naruto. Sin embargo la lucha llego a un punto en el cual Shino se dio cuenta que ya tenia la victoria gracias a que sus preparativos previos ya estaban listos ya que consiguió colocarle una hembra encima. Muy pronto un ejambre de insectos surgió de la nada y se adhirió a el pobre nina . Shino gano sin ni siquiera necesitar usar ninguno de sus jutsus lo cual fue para el muy decepcionante

Fue justamente en ese momento que se oyeron unos aplausos. Y el constructor de puentes se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kurenai y Anko. Ambas jonin estaban perfectamente y sin sufrir ningún daño, también ayudo que se les podía ver muy entretenidas por el despliegue de habilidad de sus alumnos, lo cual fue el ultimo golpe en Tazuna para darse cuenta de que ellas sabían desde el principio lo que iba a pasar y decidieron usarlo en su provecho. El hombre tenia que admitir que estos ninja podían hacer bien su trabajo por lo que parecía

-Buen trabajo a vosotros. Hinata lo hiciste francamente bien y conseguiste superar tus posibles temores y avanzar hasta tu rival sin miedo ni nada. Tu Shino actuaste efectivamente y derrotaste a tu rival sin necesidad de ningún ninjutsu de alta categoría. Puedo decir que ambas estamos orgullosas de vuestras habilidades

Todo el mundo podía ver claramente la malvada sonrisa de Anko y sorprendentemente solo dos personas se aterrorizaron: Tazuna y Shino. El resto parecían imperturbables casi como si eso fuera algo normal aunque mas bien era por motivos mas diferentes. En el caso de Kurenai porque ella conocía y amaba a Anko asique por un lado ella ya había visto ese lado suyo y por otro lado no era algo que le importara en absoluto ya que sinceramente ese era el trabajo de Anko y el como luego ella la protegía cuando algún hombre se atrevía a levantarse contra ella algo raro pero comprensible. La siguiente persona era Naruto el cual sinceramente después de haber sido entrenado por Kurama el cual incluyo entre sus entrenamientos la tortura tano física como psicológica y con ello el zorro aunque muy a su pesar (o al menos según el) lo adiestro en el arte de resistir sea lo que sea que te lancen y esa sonrisa era la característica del interrogatorio psicológico la cual tiene como objetivo meter el miedo en el cuerpo de su victima y hacerla cantar combinándola con dolor físico. Y la ultima persona era Hinata la cual y esto era un secreto que nadie sabia había sido tomada como pupila de Anko para aprender el noble arte de la tortura y la seducción y había que decir que ella tenia una bonita sorpresa para el resto…excepto Naruto que por alguna razón del destino sabia muy bien como detectar sadicas en potencia e Hinata tenia todos los ingredientes para convertirse en una sino la reina de las sadicas ya que entre Kurenai y Anko ella estaba en el buen camino

Al cabo de un rato consiguieron la información de tanto Tazuna el cual estaba completamente asustado después de haber visto que dos de los niños eran capaces de prácticamente sacar a dos adultos que eran mayores y con mas experiencia mientras que los hermanos demonio fueron torturados por Anko y soltaron toda la información que poseían excepto quien era el siguiente que iria a por ellos ya que los hermanos demonio pudieron resistir eso y murieron desangrados por la mezcla de la tortura y los jutsus previos. En el lado positivo era una recompensa fácil y en el negativo era su información podía ser incompleta y por tanto habían perdido a su fuente

-Asique dejame ver si lo pillo. Un tirano que es muy rico esta tratándose de hacer con el control de vuestro país porque por un lado tiene los recursos y por otro para tener un país bajo su regla en el cual podría practicar todas y cada una de sus actividades ilícitas con nadie impedírselo porque resulta que es su país y por tanto a nadie mas le importaría. Entonces usted tiene el plan tan maravilloso de crear un puente que permitiría comercio con el continente y por tanto ya no depender únicamente de las ganancias del dinero del puerto y por tanto así podríais arrebatar el control a Gato

El hombre asintió muy rápido debido a que esperaba que el genin pelirrojo se pusiera de su lado. No por nada sino simplemente porque era el que tenia el aura mas poderosa y como cualquier ser humano cuando ve al poderoso de un grupo es a ese al primero en tratar de convencerlo sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es a este al que los demás seguirán

-Si bien tu plan es muy bueno y esta bien pensado tiene ligeros inconvenientes: El primero es no pensar en Gato ya que el chico podría esperar hasta que construyas el puente y luego matarte para usarte como ejemplo a ti y tus trabajadores y luego finalmente volar por los aires el puente indicándolo como algo fácil de hacer. El segundo punto son las diferentes formas en que Gato puede arruinaros si construís únicamente el puente ya que no solo puede causar miedo para que no haya inversores sino que también podría poner un puesto de peaje y controlar el comercio por tierra también asique con esto llegaríais a estar el mismo problema solo que en esta ocasión la culpa seria tuya. Y el ultimo factor es el ninja que fueras a obtener ya que en este punto normalmente el equipo daría media vuelta y se largaria y simplemente te dejaría plantado ya que no solo estas poniendo en peligro un equipo sino que has faltado al respeto a la aldea ninja asique tal y como es la cosa tu mismo has condenado esta misión y tu proyecto al fracaso por no pensar adecuadamente los pasos a dar

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio sobre todo las maestras que ya sabían a donde iban a acabar las cosas si iban por este camino ya que lo que Naruto estaba haciendo era matar cualquier posible negociación. Hinata estaba pensando en pedirle al chico de sus sueños que continuaran con la misión pero que el les diera algo a cambio para que así la cosa fuera fructífera para ambas partes. Y Shino dedujo que las razones eran lógicas y correctas por lo que era muy importante saber como iba a acabar este desarrollo para tomar las medidas finales para lo que quedaba de misión o para dar media vuelta

-Sin embargo habría una opción abierta. Resulta que Nami carece de defensas para evitar esto y es en parte culpa vuestra debido a vuestro aislamiento. Este puente podría romper ese aislamiento y permitir forjar una alianza con una nación fuerte que no permitiría a ningún ricachon de tres al cuarto tratar de aprovecharse de vosotros por lo que la mejor opción seria simplemente hacer un contrato de comercio con Konoha y el Pais del fuego para que así haya una ayuda mutua: vosotros conseguís protección y nosotros ayuda económica y un nuevo puesto de comercio ¿Qué le parece?

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio tras oir el discurso de Naruto ya que el acababa de decirle a un hombre por un lado que era un estúpido al no pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones y luego por otro le esta diciendo una forma de no solo hacer un gran negocio y que de esa forma su pueblo salga perfectamente sino que además le estaba diciendo como hacerlo y así podrían ganar todos. Habia girado una conversación que tiraba hacia el lado malo a otro lado cuya dirección era a favor de Nami y también por supuesto a favor de Konoha y el país del fuego. Si el chico no era un buen tramposo no sabían lo que era

-De acuerdo tienes un trato chico ya que desde que no hay un Daimyo y yo soy la máxima figura de autoridad tendre que acceder a tus peticiones para salvar a mi pueblo de ese bastardo invasor

Con eso hecho todos prosiguieron el camino a Nami. Las jonin pensando en que teniendo en cuenta que el primer atacante fueron unos Chunin el siguiente grupo serán unos jonin. Los genin que acaban de entrar en acción averiguaron acerca del destino de sus opositores y una parte de ellos se sentía mal ya que ellos eran sus primeras muertes aunque hubiera sido Anko con su tortura ambos eran los que golpearon. Y finalmente Naruto que estaba con multiples tareas ya que por un lado estaba dándoles consejos a sus dos compañeros de equipo haciéndoles sentir mejor de la triste acción que tuvieron que realizar pero por otra parte el sabe que el siguiente rival seria uno de mayor calibre y que esta vez el seria el que pelearía ya que no podía correr el riesgo de que hieran a sus nuevos amigos

Y en el fondo del chico Kurama aprobaba sus acciones ya que el pensaba que a los amigos había que atesorarlos recordando con ello los últimos días que paso con su Padre y pensando en lo que daría por volver a ver su padre. Tambien sabia que su padre estaría avergonzado de sus actos y el de sus hermanos y el esperaba que ayudando a Naruto pudiera redimirse un poco y de paso conseguir algo muy valioso: Un Amigo

* * *

 **-Base Oculta Del Bosque-**

-Tus hombres fallaron y tu me prometis una ejecución infalible ´´Demonio`` De La Niebla. ¿O tal vez no eres un demonio sino alguien con problemas mentales?

Una sombra apareció ante el magnate de negocios Gato y clavo una espada enorme a pocos centímetros de su rostro y que fallo en ortale por milímetros. Empuñandola era un hombre bastante alto, con su pecho al descubierto y con una mascara a base de vendas . Este hombre era Zabuza Momochi, segundo al mando de la temible fuerza conocida como los Kiri ShinobiGatana Naninn Shu. Una fuerza de elite dentro de la niebla capaz de darle un buen golpe a las fuerzas de cualquier nación y capaz de competir contra cualquier equipo Shinobi…siempre que trabajen codo con codo. Desgraciadamente tendían a ser lobos solitarios y además fueron cazados y perseguidos por el Yondaime Mizukage tras ponerse la mayoría de ellos del lado de los portadores Genki Kenkai. En el caso de Zabuza fue mas bien por tratar de matarlo en un golpe de estado para acabar con la masacre

-Mis hombres han fallado porque nos dijiste que seria un equipo con un jonin y tres genin y sin embargo aquí tenemos dos jonin. Y parece que al menos dos genin altamente calificados ¿tu que coño te esperabas? ¿Qué simplemente fueran y lo mataran?

Gato era un hombre de negocios y como todo hombre de negocios el pensaba que los resultados rapidos eran los mejores. Mientras que un ninja siempre pensaba de manera analítica y no temia decir ´´hoy me voy pero vuelvo mañana``. El estilo del hombre gordo e idiota por no decir su falta de información les había costado los hermanos demonio que pese a ser simplemente nivel chunin al menos eran algo que valia la pena y que gozaban de grandes habilidades en trabajo en equipo por lo que sus perdidas no solo eran innecesarias sino también algo que no iba de acuerdo con los planes para enfrentar a un grupo así. Tendria que intervenir personalmente si querían deshacerse de estas personas. Sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba: El muchacho pelirojo. Tenia la típica melena Uzumaki pero los ojos le sonaban de otra cosa. El rezaba para que no fuera un Uzumaki entrenado porque entonces estarían en un serio problema ya que los Uzumakis si eran conocidos por algo es por su resistencia ilimitada y por hacer lo imposible. Simplemente también le daba miedo porque la ultima Uzumaki que había visto fue Kushina Uzumaki y fue posiblemente la visión mas aterradora de su vida ya que ella golpeo a los miembros de los siete espadachines y los diferentes equipos que la atacaron con una orden de captura para producir el clan de nuevo en Kiri para crear así jinchurikis mas fiables. Los escuadrones fueron eliminados y de los siete espadachines dos cayeron ese dia. Y eso fue porque ella decidió retirarse que sino ella los habría masacrado. Esa mujer les tenia muchas ganas viendo como Kiri era parte culpable de la destrucción de Uzu

* * *

 **-Costa De Nami-**

El equipo 8 estaba en ese momento a bordo de una barca que los llevaba a Nami viendo como no podían ir por el puente ya que todavía le faltaba un tiempo para que estuviera terminado. El barquero estaba muy asustado porque sabia que los matones de Gato lo mataria si lo pillaban por lo que el simplemente los dejaría en la costa y después se largaria corriendo

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba concentrado ya que sabia que la niebla era artificial y se preguntaba si el podría aprender una técnica que iria perfecta con su Kenjutsu. Sin embargo con ello llego la sensación de que estaban jodidos ya que solo los ninja mas veteranos de Kiri la usan para emboscar y asesinar a sus victimas. También Naruto podía detectar la fuente de chakra tan inmensa que estaba produciendo la niebla y solo podía sonreir ante el deseo de luchar contra fuera quien fuera

ZAS

Fue justo en ese momento que Naruto noto un movimiento a su derecha y mas rápido de lo que nadie podía imaginarse había lanzado un Kunai a un lugar del bosque que estaba próximo. El resultado fue un conejo blanco a punto de ser cortado por dicha arma y dio curiosamente entre sus orejas. El pobre conejo se veía traumatizado por su reciente experiencia mientras que los ninjas se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba. Naruto lo oyo instantáneamente antes que nadie y además relaciono al conejo con un cambiazo de emergencia

-AL SUELO

Todo el mundo escucho a Naruto ya que el no gritaba sin razón por lo que no tenían ninguna duda cuando lo escucharon pedirles a todos al suelo. Momentos después una enorme zanbato se había incrustado en unos arboles que si no se hubieran agachado antes ese lugar lo habrían ocupado Tazuna y las dos jonin-sensei. Una vez mas Naruto las sorprendia ya que reacciono antes que los demás y con ello salvo varias vidas

En ese momento todo el mundo se fijo en la enorme espada y en el hombre que estaba encima de ella. Se trataba de un hombre con una figura muy potente y sin camiseta que dejaba a la vista su cuerpo musculoso. El hombre estaba mirándolos a todos como un depredador pero se centro específicamente en Naruto ya que no podía evitar pensar en un Uzumaki y eso le hacia hervir la sangre ya que como un gran luchador sabia que entre los muchos clanes que existían los Uzumaki eran uno de los mas poderosos y que podía darle una paliza a casi cualquier clan. Fueron mas temidos que los Uchiha y los senju por lo que esa fue la razón de que multiples naciones se unieran para aniquilarlos y no solo habían fallado ya que unas cuantas personas de ese clan habían escapado sino que las fuerzas de las tres naciones fueron brutalmente golpeadas y humilladas

-Vaya no me extraña que los hermanos demonio fallaran ya que ante mi tengo al duo ´´Ilusion Serpiente`` tengo que admitir que vosotras sois uno de los equipos mas temidos de Konoha y os han puesto a ambas al mando de los mocosos lo que quería decir que tienen muchas esperanzas con estos genin. Lastima que se han cruzado en mi camino ya que entonces podrían haberse salvado

Todo el mundo se tenso y preparo para la batalla pero antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Zabuza se lanzo hacia ellos solo para ser interceptado por Naruto con dos Kunais que hicieron a las dos jonin abrir los ojos como platos: Eran Kunais Hiraishin los mismos que usaba el Yondaime. Era una sensación muy extraña ante la que estaban ya que si no fuera por el pelo ellas lo relacionarían con el

-mmmm Me esperaba que usaras tu espada para bloquearme. ¿Por qué usas tus Kunais en vez de tu verdadera arma? Esto podría haber sido un gran combate Gaki

Con eso dicho Naruto sonrio sorprendiendo al espadachín de la niebla. Con un gran despliegue de fuerza Naruto no solo lo obligo a retroceder sino que además empleo los Kunais para lanzar ataques rapidos que obligaban a Zabuza a ponerse a la defensiva para evitar que estos atques lo cortaran en las articulaciones, sin embargo en una de estas ocasiones Zabuza le dio un fuerte golpe con su espada mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos. El tiempo que el hizo eso lo aprovecho para crear multiples clones de agua convirtiéndose en superior numéricamente a Naruto aunque este no perdió su sonrisa sino que mas bien sonrio mas locamente. Segundo después salto en el aire y lanzo ambos Kunais a la vez

\- **Futon: Kage Shuriken No Jutsu**

Los dos Kunais se convirtieron rápidamente en cientos y además se vieron rodeados por chakra verdoso. Los clones no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad como la lluvia de hacero con capacidad de corte de viento cayo sobre ellos. El original Zabuza tubo que utilizar **Suiton: Suijhenki** para protegerse de los multiples objetivos que trataron de cortarlo y convertirlo en carne picada. Decir que el veterano espadachín estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto ya que nunca se había imaginado un ataque así que no fuera del temido Sandaime Hokage. Con ello el se fijo en que una vez mas Naruto llevaba los dos Kunai y se lanzo a por el agarrándolos de manera inversa, Naruto utilizaba sus Kunai para dar golpes rapidos y precisos que si no fuera por la experiencia previa Zabuza no habría podido esquivarlos o pararlos con su inmensa espada. Sin embargo en una de esos intentos de apuñalarlo Naruto dio un salto hacia arriba y haciendo una voltereta en el aire consiguió golpearlo en la cabeza con una patada enviándolo ahora a el a volar por los aires. Cuando Naruto hubo vuelto a la superficie acuosa el se lanzo velozmente hacia su rival deslizándose por el agua algo que Zabuza vio y trato de detener mediante un lanzamiento violento de chakra a través de su espada que tenia como objetivo crear una gran onda que dentendria a Naruto. El objetivo fue complacido sin embargo apenas realizo daños en Naruto. Con esta parte de combate realizada Naruto le lanzo una vez mas su Kunai Kage Shuriken con viento solo que en esta ocasión Zabuza no decidió defenderse sino atacar. El respondió usando **Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu** lanzando un inmenso dragon de agua hacia los Kunais bloqueándolos nuevamente y a la vez dirigiendo un ataque hacia Naruto que todo el mundo pudo ver y puso nerviosos

Naruto sin embargo reconvoco el Kunai que había lanzado apareciendo este en su mano libre y concentro grandes cantidades de chakra viento en ambos Kunais provocando que dos hojas de viento aparecieran

 **-Futon: Futaba No Shinku no jutsu (doble hoja de vacio)**

Cuando las dos hojas de viento estaban terminadas de crear Naruto las coloco formando una cruz y lanzo una doble estocada que corto el dragon de agua en cuatro partes y que el ataque habría alcanzado a Zabuza de no ser que realizo un Kawarimi. Sin embargo los siguientes arboles en la zona fueron cortados con la precisión de un cirujano que causo que un miedo muy grande entrara en el corazón de Zabuza. Sin embargo no tubo tiempo de pensar como Naruto reapareció de tras suya y sin darle tiempo lo empezó a golpear con Taijutsu dejándolo durante unos minutos sin tiempo de reacción. Esos ataques tenían como objetivo los grupos musculares causándole que apenas podía moverse por lo que el hombre decidió acabar con un ataque que afectase a toda la zona

- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**

Una gran cantidad de agua se concentro en frente de Zabuza y salió lanzada hacia Naruto que simplemente la observaba y esperaba como si se tratara de un juego de niños. Luego procedió a realizar los sellos manuales de su propia técnica y colo las dos manos en frente suya creando un pequeño triangulo vacio entre el espacio de ambas y concentro su chakra de viento

 **-Futon: Noshuku Karaburi (Disparo de Aire concentrado)**

El aire se concentro y presurizo entre las manos de Naruto y luego se disparo hacia la gran cantidad de agua que se lanzaa directamente hacia ellos. Por si no fuera suficiente el ataque de aire comprimido repelió el agua y siguió hasta llegar a su blanco que era un Zabuza con los ojos como platos por la fuerza de semejante jutsu. Cuando el jutsu impacto contra el fue como si una fuerza muy comprimida golpeara sus musculos y todo su cuerpo haciendo que todos los huesos del cuerpo se agrietasen. Ese ataque lo había dejado malherido y sabia que no podría hacer nada contra el. Sin embargo en ese momento Haku apareció y se lo llevo no sin evitar mirar secretamente Naruto

Naruto vio como el duo de ninjas desapareció pero le resto importancia ya que su misión principal era asegurar la seguridad de Tazuna y después venían la aniquilación de las diferentes amenazas. Cuando Naruto volvió se dio cuenta de las miradas de los diferentes miembros de el equipo y como en el caso de Anko lo miraba con estrellitas al ver lo fuerte que era su alumno y en el caso de Hinata como lo admiraba. Era algo muy desconcertante y también emocionante el tener gente que te mira de esta forma, también noto las miradas de Kurenai y Shino y pudo ver que lo miraban con un sano respeto por sus habilidades y algo de miedo al pensar en como de bestial tubo que ser su entrenamiento para alcanzar este nivel a tan pronta edad de su vida. Bueno ya respondería mas tarde las preguntas ahora tenían que llevar a Tazuna a su casa antes de que se muera por intoxicación etílica

-Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en ir hasta la casa de Tazuna antes de que el se nos muere ya allí os responderé a algunas preguntas siempre y cuando sean posibles para mi de responder

Todo el mundo lo miraba con una cara embobada mientras que asentían hasta que se dieron cuenta del estado de Tazuna y lo obligaron a dejar de beber al ver que el hombre recurrió a la bebida para poder explicar en su mente como era posible que un niño fuera capaz de tanta destrucción y por supuesto el bebió

* * *

 **-Tazuna Hogar-**

Estaban en el hogar de Tazuna a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura femenina en el umbral. Esta mujer era Tsunami que era la hija de Tazuna. Curiosamente esta mujer podía ser emparentada con Sakura ya que les recordó a ella con su frente tan amplia. Cuando la mujer los vio fue corriendo a su padre y lo abrazo muy fuere aunque cuando vio la botella de alcohol ella lo golpeo en la cabeza con alguna sarten que saco de alguna parte por estar siempre encerrado en sus vicios

-Tsunami estos son los ninjas super cool de los que te hable que me iban a acompañar. Dos de ellos fueron capaces de enfrentarse a gente del doble de su edad y el chico pelirrojo se enfrento a un verdadero monstruo de hombre y aun así lo gano como si nada con su ayuda podremos liberar Nami y volver a tener nuestras vidas

La mujer que se llamaba Tsunami estaba muy contenta de escuchar esa información pero debido a ciertos traumas ella no se atrevía a poner toda su fe en los ninjas ya que no quería que le rompiese el corazón. Tambien aun así le echo un vistazo a las dos adultas y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante la belleza de ambas mujeres y que la hacia sentir un poco insegura

-Gracias por traer de nuevo a nuestro hogar a mi anciano y alcohólico de padre que tengo estare mas que encantada de darle apoyo en forma de comida y lugar donde dormir. Eso si por favor controlen sus impulsos bestiales ya que tengo un hijo pequeño y todavía no quiero darme quebraderos de cabeza con la pubertad

Todo el mundo tenia gotas de sudor ante las preocupaciones de la madre aunque cuando dijeron impulsos bestiales todas miraron a Naruto el cual estaba entre sentirse insultado por ser llamdo bestia pese a que Kurama no paraba de decirle que ser una bestia del sexo no es algo malo y que si lo consideraban uno ya entonces el no quería ver como se pondrían si se enteraban que el era un sin experiencia. Aunque cuando uno se miraba a Hinata y Anko podias ver un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos y por alguna razón el zorro gigante tenia la sensación de que Naruto tenia un infierno por delante

* * *

 **-A la Mañana Siguiente-**

El grupo entero ahora estaba descansado e iban a empezar por donde lo dejaron después de llegar ayer y que la casera les saliera con esa cuestión tan extraña. Tambien fue el momento en que Naruto tendría que responder a algunas preguntas no es como si le importara mucho ya que las que el encontrase innecesario de responder el no las respondería. Tambien durante la noche debatió con Kurama acerca de la mirada hambrienta que Anko y Hinata le habían dado y por supuesto el pobre zorro estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sonar serio durante su explicación y no burlarse de el. Asique le dijo así como si nada que las hembras fuertes se sienten atraídas por los machos fuertes y ellas lo habían calificado como material de macho fuerte. Eso solo llevo a que Naruto recibiera su primera clase acerca de la educación sexual

Ahora Naruto estaba en la sala de estar sin su camiseta ni su chaleco exponiendo todo su cuerpo de cintra para arriba y sus pantalones negros estaban ceñidos como siempre marcando de cintura para abajo. E ignorándolo había dos figuras que estaban observando todo con perfecto detalle: Hinata y Anko. Ambas con blocs de notas apuntando todas y cada una de las mediciones junto con como veian el cuerpo de el. Anko no era una pedófila pero tenia que admitir que Naruto lucia como uno de los hombres mas guapos que ella había conocido y no ayudaba que era también letal y que tenia algo de oscuridad que ella podía notar

Hinata también estaba sorprendida con el magnifico cuerpo de Naruto y se quedo embelesada. Pero una vez mas le surgió varias preguntas acerca de porque era tan fuerte y si el podría ayudarla a llegar a ser muy fuerte. Luego se le partia el corazón al darse cuenta de que para llegar tan fuerte tubo que sacrificar mucho. Tambien sin embargo vio la preocupación que el sentía por ella y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse porque. Fue también en ese momento que Hinata noto que Anko no estaba a su lado mas y vio donde estaba: ella estaba acercándose furtivamente a Naruto por la espalda

Naruto estaba tranquilamente esperando a que Anko hiciera lo que quisiera hacer y cuando la sintió dar un ligero corte en su mejilla y presionar su cuerpo con el suyo se quedo estupefacto. Anko lamio la herida antes de que esta se cerrase dejando a Anko impresionada por su capacidad de cicatrización y con curiosidad. Pero ahora estaba ensoñada con los musculos de Naruto que ella podía sentir y estaba a punto de catalogarlos como ilegales dado lo perfectos que eran según su test de calidad

-Dime Anko-chan ¿te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta sentir mis musculos? ¿Te ha gustado el sabor de mi sangre? Dime ¿y si yo ahora quiero un pedacito de ti? ¿me vas a dejar que lo tome o te vas a defender?

Ella no tubo tiempo de decir lo que haría ya que Naruto apareció detrás suya. Agarro ferozmente sus manos por la cintura impidiéndole así moverse mientras que el soplaba pequeñas ráfagas de viento por su cuello causando que toda su piel se pusiera de gallina y que tuviera algunos problemas con su autocontrol debido a la situación de esclavitud que el la puso

Hinata veía todo esto con los ojos abiertos como platos y no podía evitar imaginarse en esa situación a ella misma. Sin saberlo un clon de Naruto la observaba y decidió que era el momento de jugar con ella

-Mira que chica mas traviesa es Hinata-chan espiar a la gente es algo muy malo

Cuando la jovencita se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí y se giro fue demasiado tarde para que hiciera nada y ella se encontró con que Naruto estaba disfrutando acariciando su cuerpo. Pero mientras que con Anko era una dominación con ella era algo suave y tierno y estaba causando que la joven genin suelte pequeños gemidos que indicaban el placer que estaba sintiendo e las manos de Naruto. Si bien Naruto no hacia nada mas el resultado era satisfactorio

Ambas mujeres estaban disfrurando de las experiencas que Naruto lesestaba dando. Lo cual era todo gracias a que el todopoderoso Kurama había estado encerrado en dos mujeres qe eran muy…sexualmente activa y dominantes. El buen señor zorro le explico a Naruto como eran las mujeres hace un tiempo o al menos lo poco que podia suponer de ellas pero esa misma noche después de ver las miradas de Anko e Hinata decidió darle una nueva clase de formación al joven ninja titulada: Hacer feliz a una mujer. Era un libro muy grande y complejo tal y como se quejo Naruto a Kurama y el propio Kurama le informo de que aun no estaba completo

Pero en ese momento las dos chicas estaban bastante tocadas ya que Anko por un lado estaba disfrutando de caricias dominantes que se imponían a ella que ella siempre era dominante en todo y el chico la estaba sorprendiendo con cosas nuevos en cada pocos minutos por no hablar de que no le había mostrado nada serio aunque eso era un pequeño secreto. Mientras que Hinata estaba como un gatito que quiere ponerse a ronronear ya que le estaban dando masajes y caricias dulces con objetivo de relajar los grupos musculares y mandarla al paraíso

Desgraciadamente todo lo bueno tiene un final ya que Naruto empezó a notar que mas habitantes se estaban levantando y no quería dar un espectáculo gratuito. Asique con un beso ardiente en sus cuellos les indico que el masaje se había terminado por ahora. Hinata hizo un mohín y mas aun cuando vio al Kage Bunshin esfumarse mientras que Anko estaba hirviendo de calor y estaba planeando diversas maneras de vengarse de Naruto cada una con un escenario diferente

Con estas dos chicas llegando a la mesa para dialogar el nuevo curso de acción bajo la atenta mirada de Kurenai ya que al igual que Tsunami pensó que había que tener los impulsos salvajes controlados. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amiga y se pregunto porque miraba a Naruto con su mirada especial de: ´´esta te la guardo``. Si ella hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió Naruto aprendería genjutsu por las malas algo no muy sano

-Bien creo que debemos dialogar acerca de nuestro próximo movimiento. Zabuza tardara unas dos semanas en estar operativo nuevamente asique sugiero usar ese tiempo para entrenar en algunas cosas que tuviéramos empezadas y de paso centrarnos en golpear a Gato. Con esas dos cosas hechas también hay que buscar en la mansión de Gato ya que esta no va a estar sin cosas de valor y por tanto asaltarla llevaría beneficios. Golpear en todos sus lugares y el enano haría algo muy estúpido

Todos los ninjas asintieron al darse cuenta de que tenían al alcance de sus manos las piezas para golpear a este hombre con tanta facilidad. Primero a que si el hombre quería hacer algo si no iba a por el puente iria a por el pueblo asique lo mejor era esperar y cuando mandase hombres deshacerse de ellos sin problemas. Una vez hecho eso lo siguiente seria golpear de manera sistematica en determinados puntos para hacer que Gato se sienta atacado y en una encerrona. Y el tercer movimiento seria el dia del ataque de Zabuza ya que ese dia si Gato es medio lista atacara en compañía de Zabuza esperando que la superioridad numérica le diese la victoria en frente de ellos. O también podría hacerlo para golpear a amos grupos y quitárselos de en medio. La mente de enano es bastante simple en este caso y por tanto deshacerse de ese hombre solo era cuestión de tiempo

-No se ni porque os molestais al final todos acabareis muertos

Frente a todos ellos había un niño pequeño que parecía ser un hermano emo de Sasuke Uchiha, el niño si bien miraba como si le hubieran quitado todo en la vida también parecía tener esa tendencia de decirle a los demás lo que el creía que era la verdad ya que si a el le pasaba a todos también. Naruto sabia que su presencia podía desatar una pequeña tormenta de golpes yaque no era muy sencillo contenerse cuando un niño que apenas ha sufrido en la vida te dice lo que puedes o no puedes hacer

-escucha niño que tu no seas capaz de algo porque eres un cobarde no significa que el resto lo seamos. Ahora disculpenos señor pesimismo pero debemos continuar nuestras estratagemas

Con eso dicho los cinco ninjas salieron de la casa dejando al niño con el puño apretado ya que parecía que había gente que en su opinión no sabían lo que era la vida e iban a conseguir ser asesinados. Lastima que el se enteraría mas tarde de lo que es la vida de verdad

* * *

 **-Bosque-**

En el bosque los cinco ninjas estaban debatiendo en que entrenaban ya que había algunas cosas como control de chakra que los tres genin ya tenían dominadas en ciertos aspectos. Sin embargo todos tenían sus propios proyectos y ahora estaban dialogando entre si una forma de llevarlos a buen puerto lo antes posible

-Bueno veamos Kurenai-sensei ¿como hacemos esto? Lo digo porque aquí todos conocemos mas o menos nuestras habilidades y creo que si nos apoyamos adecuadamente podemos conseguirlo. Por ejemplo Hinata-chan esta desarrollando una técnica Juuken con chakra fuego y creo que en eso Anko-sensei seria muy buena ayuda

Ambas mujeres se miraron y asintieron entre si ya que era bastante cierto ya que solo Anko usaba chakra fuego en el equipo. Mientras que el resto tenia otras afinidades o técnicas predilectas Anko también se benificiaria ya que ella quería desarrollar plenamente también su afinidad por doton y y con la ayuda de Hinata podría hacer lo que ella quería

-Kurenai-sensei creo que usted podría ayudar en la formación de Shino dado que usted es un especialista en genjutsu y usuaria del elemento agua. Con usted enseñar el como funcionan los genjutsus el podría desarrollar una inmunidad con el apoyo de sus insectos para resistirlos gracias a los insectos estar en la capacidad de afectar a su chakra y con Suiton bueno Shino es Doton asique para poder luchar un usuario Suiton si el goza de experiencia mejor que mejor

Cuando todos escucharon las explicaciones de Naruto se quedaron en silencio y tomaron la decisión de que ya era hora de hacerle preguntas sobre como llegaba a las conclusiones o como es que era tan poderoso. Necesitaban respuestas ya que este rompecabezas era insufrible mas y querían solucionarlo para llegar a conocerlo mejor. Además en el caso de Anko ella tenia cierta preocupación dado que ambos vienen del mismo lugar y por tanto

-Naruto creo que hablamos en nombre de todos pero ¿nos podrías responder algunas preguntas? Es mas que nada porque necesitamos las respuestas para así estar mas tranquilos con nosotros mismos

Naruto los miro uno a uno y pudo ver en sus rostros que estaban diciendo la verdad y que necesitaban las respuestas ya que parecían estar comiéndoles por dentro las dudas y curiosidad. Con un profundo suspiro Naruto acepto haciendo un gesto afirmativo

-Naruto en el archivo pone que eres huérfano ¿has tenido a alguien que cuidara de ti o que te ayudase?

-Si Kurenai-sensei tuve a alguien y es una persona a la que valorare siempre en mi corazón. Esta persona se tomo su tiempo para enseñarme como vivir adecuadamente. Me enseño donde los demás no querían. Me enseño a cazar para poder alimentarme desde que los habitantes del pueblo tomaron la decisión de ignorar mi existencia. Esta persona fue el que me enseño todo lo que un humano debería aprender ya sea de los padres o profesores y fue gracias a el que alcance a mi clase que curiosamente estaba formada por la elite de nuestra aldea algo bastante curioso si se me permite decirlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un niño sin familia, que no ha sido educado, que es el paria del pueblo y que carece de los medios para permitirse ayudas para poder estar a la altura de sus compañeros de clase ¿un poco raro no os parece? A menos que quieras destruir el espíritu de ese niño o que este niño en realidad pertenezca a ese mismo grupo. Desgraciadamente debido al odio de la población técnicamente yo no debería ser capaz de nada por mi mismo. Pero mi amigo me hizo levantarme y superar los limites de cualquier ninja de esta aldea y todo fue gracias también a la ignorancia. Este pueblo se ha obsesionado con los Genki Kenkai y como Sasuke Uchiha era el ultimo Uchiha el me había dado la cuartada perfecta para pasar desapercibido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Incluso el gran Hokage entre su incapacidad de hacer bien su trabajo y dejar que los demás se salgan con la suya no pudo evitar esta situación. Tambien hay que tener en cuenta el resentimiento del viejo hombre conmigo que esto es por lo que yo tengo a ese amigo querido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es muy simple. Toda la aldea en su conjunto me condeno al ostracismo desde que era un niño pequeño y me desprecio por una razón. Todo ese odio no podía utilizarse en mi físicamente asique simplemente hicieron lo mas inteligente que fue aislarme y considerarme como nada. Si ese camino hubiera continuado yo habría destruido la villa finalmente pero mi amigo me encontró y me guio por este camino. Y la razón por la que soy odiado es porque soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi No Kitsune

Cuando Naruto dijo sus ultimas palabras envio el claro a un profundo silencio ya que ninguno se esperaba eso de Naruto. Pero Hinata se puso a llorar al saber lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar mientras que Shino se dio cuenta de que en realidad tanto Naruto como el tenían algo en común ya que el clan de Shino era despreciado por ser anfitriones de insectos. Para Anko fue un golpe al darse cuenta de lo que esto implicaba, el chico había crecido sin apoyo humano y sin nadie para ayudarle salvo su misterioso amigo y que solo la villa tenia la culpa de esto. Ella que tenían un gran respeto por el Sandaime Hokage por haber evitado que ella fuera juzgada por los crímenes de Orochimaru ahora se sentía mal y lo despreciaba un poco ya que había permitido a un niño pequeño crecer por si mismo y sin apoyo y ayuda, el niño había sido huérfano y debía de haber tenido al menos una maldita ayuda y sin embargo el parecía simplemente haber sido ayudado en la entrada de la academia para que fuera un arma fiel y obediente y seguramente un hogar para que no muriese. Luego estaba Kurenai que empezaba a darse cuenta que Naruto había sufrido mas de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado ya que por la dejadez y como el propio Naruto había indicado el odio del Sandaime hacia el Kyubi por la muerte de su esposa ahora Naruto carecia del conocimiento de las cosas mas importantes que eran el contacto humano y la confianza, es cierto que ella lo había visto cercano a Hinata, Anko y ella pero no era del mismo modo es como si estuviera experimentando algo totalmente nuevo y que jamás había visto en su vida. En comprensión general el chico era la mayor cagada de la aldea y sinceramente el niño no era leal al pueblo era leal a si mismo y a los que considere valiosos

-Si os estais preguntando como de fuerte soy no quiero sonar maleducado pero no pienso decíroslo después de todo despues de esta misión vais a tener una charla de informe de la misión y el seguramente querra que me tengáis bajo control. De hecho se que cuando se entere que tengo lazos con el equipo el hara lo que sea necesario para tenerme atado a la villa

Las dos jonin querían estar en desacuerdo con lo que el decía pero era una gran verdad. Por muy culpable que pudiera sentirse el Sandaime el era el mismo Hokage que había sacrificado todo por la aldea y el sacrificaría sin duda a Naruto y su felicidad por el bien del pueblo y en sus adentros se sentiría en paz porque pensaría que también lo haría por el y sus padres. Por culpa de la vejez el Sandaime Hokage había echado a perder mucho y las propias jonin lo sabían ya que en vez de dejar la posición cuando el asunto se hubo tranquilizado prefirió continuar y ahora estaban en esta mala situación. No es que Anko o Kurenai culparan a Naruto e iban a hacer un comentario de esto en las reuniones jonin ya que había que garantizar que Naruto se quedaba en Konoha por su propia y única voluntad y no porque el Sandaime le tendía una trampa. Y no ayudaba que estaban las otras dos momias en el consejo necesitaban a alguien fuerte y que no tema aplastar al consejo si este se ponía demasiado pesado y para ambas mujeres solo había alguien en mente y desgraciadamente no estaba en el pueblo en estos momentos sino que estaba por ahí bebiendo y jugando. Ellas esperaban que se enderezara

-Y por supuesto la pregunta que mas os estaréis haciendo es donde estarán mis lealtades en la hoja. Voy a ser sincero soy leal a mi mismo y a aquellos que me importen pero cualquier otro ninja o el pueblo en si a menos que la cosa cambien yo no sere jamás leal al pueblo. Además Konoha ya no es el pueblo que el Shodaime soñaba ya que el Shodaime quería un pueblo de paz y la mayoría de los poderosos allí se alzan gracias al sacrificio de muchos. En lo que a mi me respecta Konoha esta en una muy mala luz y cuando me haga Chunin tomare mi decisión si me quedo o no en este pueblo al final

La gente a su alrededor se sorprendió por como Naruto tenia el pensamiento de Konoha. No era que nadie pudiera quejarse dada su vida y dado como la mayor parte del pueblo lo había tratado. Tambien había que tener en cuenta que Naruto había pasado su vida solo y aunque no lo pareciera quería tener gente cercana y si Konoha se lo seguía negando simplemente porque unos imbéciles decidieron jugar a ser Dios con la vida de la gente entonces ellos no podían evitar estar de acuerdo con Naruto, pero eso no quería decir que les gustara

Para Hinata que Naruto se marchara implicaría un enorme golpe ya que ella le tenia un inmenso amor y no quería que el la dejara por lo que ella ya iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar eso incluso si eso implicaba dejar de lado a su clan. Luego estaba Anko la cual en este poco tiempo veía a Naruto como el ejemplo perfecto de superviviente ya que el niño había salido de todos los golpes que la vida le había dado y con cada golpe se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte, le daba envidia porque ella también había tenido una vida dura y aun así no había salido igual que el

Para Kurenai el que Naruto se marchara no era una opción ya que ella veía al niño como un alumno prometedor y adecuado ya que mostraba respeto incluso cuando no se lo habían dado, luego el ayudaba a la formación de sus compañeros y ellas mismas sin pedir nada a cambio y por ultimo siempre mostraba formas de apoyo para sus compañeros y eso ya le ganaba muchos puntos positivos en su libro de buenas cosas. Luego estaba Shino el cual sabia por el lado lógico que Naruto tenia mucha razón en sus pensamientos pero por su parte el no quería a Naruto irse ya que era su primer verdadero amigo, ya que resultaba que Naruto era al menos comprensivo con sus técnicas de clan y no lo juzgaba por ello, además el tenia siempre que podía charlas acerca de diversos temas y siempre los explicaba de las dos formas para que Shino no solo viera las cosas por el lado lógico sino también por otros puntos

-En realidad Naruto hay mas preguntas que queremos hacerte. Nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar a volvernos tan fuertes como tu lo has hecho y si hay algún punto en particular que creías que podría ayudarnos a mejorar

Todo el mundo se sorprendio de la cara que puso Naruto Cuando Anko hizo su solicitud. Por un lado se sorprendieron de que Naruto paso de una cara seria y dura a una de sorpresa y alegría, esto parecía debido a que nunca había pensado en que nadie le pediría sus propios pensamientos y su alegría porque Naruto parecía que siempre quería ayudar a la gente cercana a el

Y dentro de Naruto Kurama estaba disfrutando de una noche feliz sobre la hierva y con una hermosa luna llena mientras que escuchaba todo lo que le pasaba a su contenedor. Estaba contento, orgulloso y feliz de todo lo que pensaba de el Naruto. Era como un agradable soplo de viento fresco en un momento caluroso después de todo el tiempo que lo habían tratado con tanto miedo y odio. Luego se sorprendió cuando los amigos querían estar cerca de el y solo pudo alegrarse por Naruto por al fin tener alguien cercano a el

-Bien pero hay mas dudas como ¿Qué haces para divertirte y esas cosas? ¿y como es que puedes entrenar tanto? Se podría decir que nos das envidia por semejantes capacidades Naruto. Es mas estoy segura de que si Kakashi y su alumno Sasuke se enterasen te odiarían

Pasaron dos horas charlando animadamente en lo que cada uno se sorprendió de cómo Naruto se había elevado a si mismo a su nivel exacto. Y había que decir que su método era una gran trampa: Kage Bunshin. Si ben sabia las ventajas del Kage Bunshin también sabían que Naruto tubo que sacrificar su infancia para este nivel, aunque el parecía contento de poder ayudar a sus seres queridos con este gran umbral de poder y habilidad. Tambien se sorprendieron de que fue Naruto el que realizo algunas de las mas elaboradas bromas del pueblo como una justicia a los clanes debido a su comportamiento

Luego de eso los ninjas se separaron en los grupos ya hablados para iniciar su formación. Hinata trataba de implicar su chakra Katon para un golpe efectivo de su juuken mientras que Anko y con la ayuda de Hinata trataba de desarrollar una habilidad con su doton que se basaba en las liberaciones de ondas sísmicas para el sondeo de una zona y tal vez para algo mas, entre ambas se pasaron lo que les quedaba de mañana y la tarde entrenándose en esos aspectos

Finalmente Kurenai y Shino entrenaban en el desarrollo de la inmunidad de Shino a genjutsu, para hacer esto sus errores tenían que ser capaces de detectar al instante cuando el chakra extranjero se introducía en sus bobinas para tratar de meterlo en una ilusión. Para Kurenai esto fue perfecto ya que le brindo la oportunidad de entrenar su liberación Ying mas y mejor llegando a todos los tipos de ilusión que ella había tenido que demostrar en el examen jonin para poder proceder. Ella era ahora capaz de aprovechar los genjutsus que manejaba mas eficazmente y solo fue después de un dia pero claro no todos los días estas entrenando con un genin que te permite entrenar en ese campo ya que cuando entrenas con tus compañeros la tensión entre los dos por ver quien es mejor esta siempre constante

Finalmente estaba Naruto que hizo varias cosas: Por un lado creo clones que colocaron sellos de protección en el puente y también de alerta de unos 100 metros para alertarle de intentos de Gato por atacar el puente. Luego Tambien configuro una red de defensa en la casa del constructor de puentes dado que cualquier ser inteligente sabe que ese seria uno de los objetivos de Gato cuando empezaran a golpearlo donde mas le doliera. Luego realizo quinientos clones los dividió en grupos de cien para cada uno practicar y mejorar en su manipulación elemental que si bien ya era perfecta o al menos en el nivel adecuada pero Naruto quería ser capaz de aprovechar al máximo los elementos por lo que estaba constantemente entrenándolos, su mayor afinidad era con el viento seguida del rayo y finalmente el agua pero si alguien lo enfrentaba en Hyoton no duraría ni cinco segundos a menos que fuera de gran nivel ya que el podía utilizar el Hyoton como un ataque solido, liquido o podría crear vientos frios que cortan y congelan u ondas de chakra que concelan al tacto. Tambien Ranton era un elemento muy potente en su arsenal ya que le permitia usar los ataques de energía que podían destruir con gran intensidad y además eran muy fluidos por lo que podía redirigirlos a su antojo

Otra acción que realizo Naruto fue crear un Clon especial cargado con el que estuvo en una pelea constante durante el máximo tiempo posible obligándose a si mismo a solo defender y no atacar para también aumentar su resistencia y su reacción a los ataques de si mismo limitándose. Si bien el clon no usaba ninjutsu el lo atacaba con taijutsu y lanzándole armas de manera constante obligando a Naruto no quedarse quieto, sus compañeros y Senseis cuando vieron su entrenamiento estaban impresionados por el constante desempeño físico que tenia que hacer para evitar se golpeado y cuando el clon parecía agotarse hacia una copia de si mismo y se disipaba creando así un clon fresco mientras que Naruto se cansaba. Era un entrenamiento intensivo que los propios senseis pensaban que ni Gai idearia para sus alumnos

Tambien con esto llego el pensamiento para Anko y Kurenai que cuando llegaran las finales del examen Chunin sus alumnos iban a aplastar a su competencia. Otra cosa fue apuntar a los aspectos positivos de esto ya que ahora Hinata parecía menos timida y Shino estaba mas cerca del grupo. Solo podían esperar que la próximas semanas fueran igual de buenas

* * *

 **-Salto De Tiempo: 1 Semana y Media-**

La siguiente semana fue para el equipo 8 una de las semanas mas fructíferas desde su comienzo ninja. Naruto, Hinata y Shino habían tenido a final de la semana atacado bajo la supervisión de sus senseis los diferentes luganeres en Nami no Kuni de producción de dinero de Gato. Fueron ataques relámpagos que combinaron la visión de Hinata, la efectividad de los ataques elementales de Naruto y el derrumbamiento de las zonas por parte de Shino y su elemento Doton

El entrenamiento fue bastante productivo y Hinata ya había desarrollado dos de las cosas que quería: por un lado ella recreo finalmente el juuken para su cuerpo flexible lo cual fue gracias también a Anko y su estilo Hebi, con lo que ella había desarrollado las dos Tecnicas del clan siguientes: **El Kaiten y el Hake Rokujuyon Sho.** Fue algo impresionante el que ella desarrollase dos de las técnicas troncales del clan y las pudiera adaptar a su estilo pero ella también había creado dos nuevas técnicas una de las cuales era del tipo elemental mezclado con Juuken y la otra era una nueva técnica que se le ocurrió para suceder al Kaiten. Si bien las técnicas todavía necesitaban ser perfeccionadas y completadas al menos podía decir que ya tenia lo general preparado y que solo hacían falta algunos puntos

Shino se sintió impresionado de que el era prácticamente imposible de introducir en un genjutsu salvo que previamente alguien introdujera a sus insectos, algo difícil pero no imposible tal y como le demostró Kurenai. Tambien era muy bueno con su Doton usándolo para aquello que mas hacia daño a alguien de su clan: Taijutsu. El uso del Doton fue para mejorar sus defensas a los ataques físicos y también para los ataques suyos propios y con ello recibió posiblemente una de sus técnicas favoritas **el Iwa no Yoroi** la cual era una técnica que serviría bien a su propósito siempre y cuando su rival fuera un usuario de corta distancia ya que con esta técnica se le hacia imposible soltar a sus insectos de su cuerpo

Anko al igual que Shino había mejorado en esa semana bastante en su elemento doton ya que mientras el pobre chico aun tenia que cumplir con la primera de las tareas y por tanto era por lo que le costaba algo de chakra y realizar los sellos de manos para las técnicas que llegaban hasta rango C, pero Anko ya no tenia ese problema ya que había terminado y con ayuda del propio Naruto la tarea numero dos del Doton. Aun le faltaba mejorar en su uso pero ya sabia como aplicar la segunda tarea al menos. Tambien su experimento con las ondas sísmicas había salido de perlas y ya era capaz de usarlas como un sonar ahora solo le faltaba dominarlas en el ámbito de combate. Tambien la mujer era capaz de combinar sus técnicas de barro con las de fuego creando un fuego explosivo muy intenso

Kurenai ahora era mas que buena en sus propios genjutsus y curiosamente pudo ver la gracia de Naruto en genjutsu ya que el solo empleaba el genjutsu para alterar los sentidos y afectar a la comprensión de la realidad. Cuando Naruto le conto como el hacia eso con sus habilidades de genjutsu ella no pudo evitar darle un tiro y ahora una semana después si bien no una muy buena en ello como Naruto si podía decirse que era lo suficientemente buena como para confundir a la gente en la hoja. Tambien ella pudo empezar también su desarrollo como medico que durante mucho tiempo ella estuvo intentando comenzar pero que debido a su escasez de tiempo apenas podía dedicarse a ella. Sin embargo Naruto le recomendó que en vez de centrarse en las técnicas se centrase en el chakra y con ello ella adquirió cierto uso de la liberación Yang que mas tarde en Konoha ella iba a refinar. Como recompensa ella le dio posiblemente a Naruto una de las técnicas mas potentes en genjutsu a Naruto ya que quien sabe lo que podría hacer con ella

Y el propio Naruto estaba mas allá de contento ya que sus progresos iban a buen ritmo pese a que según el propio Kurama no estaba usando toda la fuerza del limite Ranbure-Ka. Con todo el solo estaba usando la capacidad elemental de lo cual era el primer paso sin embargo en los libros que tenían era imposible seguir ya que no explicaban como usar el Ranbure-Ka en su máxima extensión y Kurama sugería esperar a que el mismo hubiera madurado completamente para tratar de manejar todo ese poder. Luego estaba su Kenjutsu y ahí nadie en la aldea podría jamás igualarlo ya que el combinaba su Kenjutsu con ninjutsu lo cual le daba una gran ventaja. Pero eso no le hacia ser arrogante ya que tal vez había alguien que valia allí la pena y seria emocionante cruzar espadas con esa persona. Otra cosa que a Naruto le costaba aprender era el uso de las cadenas de chakra y si bien podía crear una o dos al menos ahora podía lanzarlas también de las palmas de las manos cuando antes solo podía de la espalda. Estas cadenas eran una formación hecha de chakra Ying y que podían servir para tanto agarrar y suprimir como para crear potentes barreras, también sirven para atacar y proteger a su usuario

El caso era que ahora todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Tazuna para cenar ya que esperaban que el ataque de Zabuza fuera pronto. Toda la velada fue tranquila y sencilla con algo de diversión que Naruto proporcionaba a la familia del constructor sin darse cuenta que el niño de la familia el cual era el mismo chico que desde que llegaron no había parado de indicar que era mejor que abandonasen estaba temblando de rabia. El niño salto de foma explosiva en ese momento porque en su lógica el no entendía que ellos estaban sufriendo y que no podrían ayudarlos porque Gato era demasiado fuerte. No se dio cuenta de lo que desato en ese momento en el que decidió abrir su boca

-VOSOTROS ESTAIS SIEMPRE RIENDOOS Y DISFRUTANDO. SE NOTA QUE N CONOCEIS EL DOLOR Y NO OS DAIS CUENTA DE ESTO. ASIQUE ESCUCHADME PORQUE VUESTRAS RISAS MIMADAS Y ESTUPIDAS SOLO ME CABREAN MAS, NOSOTROS HEMOS SUFRIDO EL INFIERNO Y VOSOTROS ESTAIS AHÍ COMO SI NADA. NO ME GUSTAN LOS QUE TIENEN VIDAS TAN COMODAS Y VOSOTROS NO PARAIS DE DEMOSTRARME QUE NO CONOCEIS EL SUFRIMIENTO. ASIQUE LARGAOS PORQUE GATO OS VA A MATAR YA QUE COMO SOIS UNOS MIMADOS DE MIERDA JAMAS CONOCEREIS EL VERDADERO DOLOR QUE ES LA VIDA

Cuando Inari termino de hablar se desato un sentimiento tan potente que envio a todos en la casa a encogerse de miedo, el que producía dicho sentimiento era Naruto y estaba muy cabreado ya que lo que el niño tonto le había dicho. Es cierto que el no conocía el dolor de la perdida pero el si conoci el dolor de no ser reconocido, de ser ignorado, de que se hable a sus espaldas y de no saber nada de tus padres. Sin embargo el niño tenia el descaro de decirle que no sabia nada del dolor y el sufrimiento a ningún

Cuando todos identificaron la fuerza viniendo de Naruto muchos se impresionaron de su alcance y de sus ganas de matar. Tambien todos los ninjas ahí estaban de acuerdo con Naruto en expresarse así ya que el niño parecía creerse el centro del mundo y si había que comparar las situaciones de uno con otro el que mas había sufrido era Naruto y había sido por mucho. Tambien Anko estaba tentada a expresarse a favor del niño porque el muy idiota se pensaba que solo el en la vida sufria y eso era algo muy malo para decirle a ella

-Escucha mocoso no se tu tipo de sufrimiento pero si se lo que es vivir una vida de soledad provocada por unos pocos imbéciles que piensan que pueden dirigir tu vida como si fueran dioses. Se lo que es sentirte solo y perdido en la oscuridad, abandonado y sin ayuda y no fue hasta que gane un amigo que dio sentido a mi vida que todo lo que yo podía tener era un poco de ropa y tenia que buscar comida en la basura. A diferencia de ti mocoso malcriado de mierda yo no tuve un padre y una madre que me amaran y me ayudaran en la vida ya que ambos murieron el dia que naci. Ese mismo un hombre me arrebato la posibilidad de tener una vida y sin embargo no me ves de rodillas suplicando o arrastrándome por el suelo en busca de que los demás tengan piedad y simpatía por mi perdida yo soy un Uzumaki y jamás me sometería ni dejare que otros sepan y utilicen mi sufrimiento para sus propias metas. Si tienes un problema lo resuelves y si por algún caso el problema que tienes es Gato lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar y golpear no llorar como un bebe. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme no me gusta estar en frente de idiotas

Y con eso dicho Naruto levanto su instinto asesino y se fue de la habitación. Sin embargo cualquiera con dos dedos de frente decidió no moverse debido al miedo que se había instalado en ellos por la imponente presencia de Naruto. Los miembros de Nami estaban con los ojos abiertos sin poder creerse que todo eso le había pasado a un niño tan joven y para Inari fue un golpe de su pedestal ya que el había crecido demasiado dentro de la autocompasión para fijarse en los demás y en su dolor

Sin embargo Anko no iba a dejar al niño irse así como así porque también la había ofendido a ella y a su alumna Hinata y se iba a asegurar que el niño sabe su lugar en el mundo después de esta sesión incluso si con ello gana el odio de su familia

-Mira mocoso yo no se tu pero tanto foxy-kun, como Hinata y yo hemos tenido vidas no muy agradables asique por favor ten por seguridad que todo ese sufrimiento que dices tener es en realidad una gota en el océano de muchas mas personas. Tu solo eres un niño y creeme cuando te digo que aun te queda mucha vida por vivir y si la vives así solo será un desperdicio asique echale un par y deja de ser un mocoso. Ese joven que has visto que te hablado como si fueras menos valioso que la basura ha tenido que pasar por mas penurias de las qe jamás tendras qe soportar y las tubo que soportar con una sola o ninguna persona de apoyo. Ese joven era el solo contra el mundo y jamás se rindió lo que tu estas haciendo de rendirte sin intentarlo te convierte en escoria

Cuando todo el mundo termino de escuchar a Anko se quedaron sorprendidos con el estilo de vida de Naruto y como se les confirmaba su vida dura. Hinata no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella y Naruto eran tremendamente parecidos y ahora mas que nunca se daba cuenta de sus semejanzas

* * *

 **-Mañana Siguiente-**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó en un claro del bosque y vio todo lo que le rodeaba era un campo lleno de cráteres y cortes de arboles. El había estado practicando dos de sus técnicas mas básicas y potentes con el objetivo de por un lado desahogarse y por el otro purgar la ira de su sistema. El propio Kurama se había dado cuenta de que con cada dia que pasaba el poder de Naruto aumentaba pero si carecia de control o se guardaba algo por dentro la destrucción del area seria inmensa por lo que ayudo a Naruto con la ventilación de su ira. Tambien Kurama vio un inmenso progrso en las dos técnicas de Naruto y le hizo preguntarse como estaría en el escalafón de los ninjas por lo que se podría decir que necesitaba alguien verdaderamente ponente para calibrar al propio Naruto. Tambien el sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que empezar con el dominio natural y estaba temblando de miedo por el caos y destrucción que Naruto traería

Al menos Naruto no entro en estado cola ya que eso habría alertado a todo el jodido mundo. Aunque el esperaba con ansia ese momento ya que le apetecia un buen combate y el sabia que si Naruto quería controlar su poder tendría que combatir entre ellos y eso tenia pinta de ser algo emocionante. El Bijuu mas poderoso frente al humano con el mayor futuro hasta la fecha solo de pensar en la batalla campal le hacia preguntarse si seria mejor trasladarla al mundo humano para que todos sientan el poder de su buque

Fue en ese momento que empezó a despertar y que a su vez detecto a la presencia fría que lo observaba, el entreabrió los ojos y quedo impresionado por la belleza de semejante mujer, era una belleza de hielo que casi parecía que tenia un tiempo limite en este mundo mortal. Tambien ella lo miraba con una mirada dubitativa y por sus capacidades sensitivas el podía decir muy bien que sus reservas de chakra eran en torno a nivel jonin. Esta preciosa dama era el socio de Zabuza

-Sera mejor que te despiertes o sino podrías ponerte enfermo

-Tal vez si o tal vez no. Pero puedo preguntar ¿Qué hace una bella dama como tu en este lugar?

En ese momento Haku se puso roja completamente al se alabada de esa manera. No es que a ella no le dijeran piropos es que la mayoría de los piropos eran de gente con lujuria mientras que este joven se lo decía como si fuera normal. Eso por un lado le calentaba el corazón pero por otro le apenaba ya que este era el mismo joven que derroto a Zabuza y por tanto era su enemigo

-Estoy tratando de conseguir unas hiervas para curar a un amigo mio muy importante

-….Bueno si lo que quieres curar es todas las heridas que le hice a Zabuza me temo que tendras que usar la hierva que hay en ese árbol a la derecha

La chica se quedo paralizada porque ella no se esperaba que el la reconociera como una socia de Zabuza y estaba a punto de moverse para incapacitarlo…esa era la palabra clave ya que el se movio demasiado rápido y la impidió moverse, la había agarrado de manera que no podía hacer sellos de mano y el la cogía por detrás. Si fueras un pervertido podrías pensar que cualquier método de inmovlizacion de Naruto implicaba sujetar desde atrás y firmemente

-Ahora solo voy a tener una charla cariñosa y no problemática como tu te imaginas asique por favor no seas tan hostil. Si te digo acerca de esa planta es para que ayudes a Zabuza leches y no por cualquier otro motivo

-¿Y por que debería creerte?

-Porque yo no tengo nada que ganar ni que perder con esta ayuda. Y tu querido Zabuza esta vez no se va a enfrentar a mi sino a mis dos sensei asique yo no me preocuparía por mucho yo solo voy a tratar de evitar que haya una masacre sin sentido ya que la muerte si bien necesaria no es algo que me agrade. Y tu tienes un corazón y alma tan puros como el hielo y me dolería mucho verte morir por la tirania de un idiota que ni siquiera va al cuarto de baño sin ayuda

La chica entonces fue liberada del agarre y pudo presenciar la hierva de la que Naruto hablo. Era efectivamente el tipo de hierva que ella buscaba y con esto ella ayudaría a Zabuza, cuando se volvió para ver a Naruto se dio cuenta de que el ya se había ido y simplemente se sonrojo de pensar en la mirada de ese joven y como la miraba analíticamente

* * *

 **-Casa De Tazuna-**

En la casa de Tazuna todos estaban preocupados por Naruto y sobre cuando iba a volver. Anko le costaba admitirlo pero tenia cariño por su gaki y no tenia nada que ver con que era un dominante puro y duro. Hinata estaba preocupada y en parte culpable porque ella pensaba que si hubiera intervenido antes y le hubiera ayudado mas en su vida quizás el seria mas feliz. Luego estaba Kurenai que estaba teniendo problemas en aceptar el liderazgo del Sandaime si sus acciones generaban estas repercusiones y ella iba a tener una charla muy grave con el sandaime a su vuelta. Luego estaba Shino que veía en Naruto el mismo destino que se veian obligados los miembros de su clan por el pueblo simplemente porque no los entendían

Por eso cuando Naruto abrió la puerta tanto Anko como Hinata se lanzaron sobre el y lo inmovilizaron. Las siguientes horas fueron acerca de el ser un chico malo que merecía ser castigado mientras Anko sacaba de algún lugar un latigo y unas esposas. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Kurenai dios sabe que habría sido de naruto y como de mal el pobre habría acabado. Kurenai si bien demostró su preocupación lo hizo mas como una madre por sus hijos y cuando vio a Naruto no pudo evitar darle un soberano abrazo. Shino simplemente le hizo un gesto afirmativo que indicaba que se alegraba de que estuviera bien

-Ahora bien Naruto ¿te importaría explicar que estabas haciendo?

Naruto estaba temblando de miedo y en su interior el todo poderos Kyubi también tenia miedo de la mirada de la mujer de ojos rojos y no hay que decir como dicho Bijuu estaba creando muros y todo para escapar de una mirada mucho mas poderosa y letal que la de madara Uchiha

-ummm Bueno necesitaba expulsar un poco de vapor y además quería perfeccionar algunas de mis técnicas asique use la ira causada por el niño tonto para estar entrenando y así poder perfeccionarlas. Lamento las preocupaciones Kurenai-sama

Todo el mundo lo miro y pudo darse cuenta del terror que en este momento Kurenai le inspiraba el cual era casi el mismo que el terror que pone una madre sobre su hijo. Y el hecho de que Kurenai estuviera contenta mientras el hablaba solo podía explicar lo feliz que la hacia tener un hombre tan controlado. Y lo peor eran las miraditas de Hinata a Kurenai y Anko como si quisiera aprender su arte de tortura para la población masculina. Daba mucho miedo el futuro que se avecinaba

-Bien es mejor que comas y descanses ya que mañana es el gran dia en el que seguramente acabaremos con el ninja cazador y con Zabuza asique te quiero completamente sano ¿he sido suficientemente clara con mis pensamientos?

No hubo necesidad de repetirse ya que Naruto cumplió con lo acordado y comio y se fue a dormir. Fue en momentos como este que uno se plantea quien era mas poderoso si Naruto o Kurenai y quedo claro que el poder femenino era muy superior al de el ninja que era Naruto. O quizás era porque todas las anteriores jinchurikis eran mujeres y Kurama le había dado algún consejo acerca de jamás cabrear a una

* * *

 **-Dia Siguiente-**

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido cuando el equipo decidió que era el momento de irse al puente y dejar a Naruto que el descansara en la casa dado lo mucho que había hecho hasta ahora. Sabían que era muy probable que el dia de hoy se enfrentasen a Zabuza pero esperaban que con su ultimo entrenamiento podrían obligar a Zabuza plantearse que valia mas la pena si enfrentarse a ellos o vivir su vida. Tambien querían hacer esto para no depender de Naruto tanto. El había hecho mucho por ellos y era el momento de hacer algo ellos por el

Cuando Naruto se iba a levantar escucho un jaleo en la cocina solo para ver sin sorpresa que el movimiento que el esperaba de los hombres de Gto que iban a realizar. Dos hombres con mas malas emociones de las que alguien jamás podría esperar y estaban aho mirando a la mujer y por sus miradas era obvio que no planeaban solo secuestrarla asique Naruto decidió darles un tratamiento muy especial por sus acciones y como recompensa por ser tan imbéciles de venir a por ellos

Antes de que Inari pudiera correr a por su madre y rezar para que ella no fuera llevada en su contra. Antes de que los dos imbéciles pensaran que podrían escaparse con su premio y se pusieran a celebrarlo con esas cosas tan horribles que estaban pensando. Antes que todos pudieran hacer estas cosas que estaban pensando y planeando todo el mundo escucho una risas que apenas podían contenerse de la estupidez presente de los matones que fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta del invitado sorpresa

-¿Y tu de que te ries mocoso? Por si no lo ves somos nosotros los que podemos reírnos no tu

Sin embargo fue en ese mismo momento que se dieron cuenta de que estaban paralizados y no se podían mover. Una sensación de miedo les lleno el alma por el mal que veian en la mirada y sonrisa de Naruto

-Oye trabajar para Gato debe de estar bien remunerado asique creo que es hora de cobrar a vosotros vuestro precio por el trabajo

No tuvieron tiempo de Nada como los ojos de Naruto brillaron y entraron en una de sus ilusiones para castigar y torturar. No fue en regalo agradable ya que cuando cuentas todas las fechorías que habían cometido a lo largo de su vida y las juzgas con este Genjutsu solo una cosa se puede sacar y eso es un castigo brutal y despiadado con el que todos aquellos que son juzgados se ven inmensos en una ilusión de crueldad y justicia inimaginable

Mientras que los dos matones son encerrados en ese mundo de ilusión para pagar por sus pecados desde el primero al ultimo, en la vida real podias ver los cuerpos de los dos hombres caer al suelo con muerte cerebral del dolor y sufrimiento que el genjutsu les hace

-Lo has hecho bien Inari, has controlado tus miedos y te has puesto de pie pese a las circunstancias. Estas cada vez mas cerca de ser mas fuerte y ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ir dando los pasos hacia delante sin problemas y si tienes que saltar sobre el oleaje hazlo y no dudes ya que la vida siempre te va a poner complicaciones y nunca debes rendirte

Con eso dicho Naruto dejo la casa para salir e ir directamente hacia el puente sabiendo que su equipo estaría seguramente bajo ataque y el esperaba llegar a tiempo

* * *

 **-En El Puente-**

Mientras Naruto dormía los miembros del equipo 8 llegaron al puente y se encontraron con un brutal espectáculo de todos los trabajadores de Tazuna estar inconscientes en el suelo. Fue también en ese momento que una niebla se hizo cargo de la zona y una voz demoniaca hablo haciendo notar su presencia

-Vaya el rubio no esta. Que pena esta vez iba a obligarlo a usar su espada

Ante ellos estaba Zabuza Momochi totalmente recuperado y en compañía de lo que parecía ser un ANBU hunter. Si antes no lo tenían fácil ahora mucho menos pero ninguno de ellos tenia intenciones de darse por vencido ya que no querían depender de Naruto toda la vida. Además Entre Anko y Kurenai podían enfrentarse a Zabuza mientras que o Hinata o Shino podían hacerse cargo o mantener a raya al hunter

Al final se decidió que ambas Kunoichis se enfrentaría a Zabuza y que Hinata se enfrentaría al hunter mientras que Shino trataría de usar sus insectos para tratar de apoyar en determinados momentos a ambos grupos de féminas. La batalla del puente iba a ser algo bastante que perduraría en la memoria de los pobres genin

 _Anko Y Kurenai VS Zabuza_

Anko se lanzo rápidamente a por Zabuza con la intención de evitar que empezara a usar su ninjutsu y evitar que ella y Kurenai lo vieran mientras el se escondia en las sombras. Anko lanzo puñetazo tras puñetazo y Zabuza se vio obligado a esquivar en su mayoría ya que estos ataques iban con el objetivo de ser golpes rapidos y precisos y cualquier intento de contraataque por su parte le dejaría un hueco abierto en su defensa haciéndole imposible defenderse del siguiente golpe

Una vez que tomo suficiente distancia de ella coloco su espada en posición de combate y se lanzo contra Anko la cual tuvo que esquivar en esta ocasión y lanzar ataques a distancia con Kunai y Shuriken ya que el hombre trataba de usar ese espacio libre para tratar de irse directamente a por Kurenai o a por el constructor. Al ver esto intento también hacer jutsus pero los Kunais de Anko se lo impedían

Sin embargo en un momento determinado Anko tuvo que eliminar a dos clones dándole tiempo suficiente al hombre para usar su Kirigakure no Jutsu. En ese momento Anko estaba en su terreno y ella lo sabia aunque lo que el buen hombre no sabia es que el también estaba en el suyo ya que Anko le tenia una sorpresa muy desagradable lista

Cada vez que Zabuza se ponía en cualquier posición cerca de Anko ella sabia que venia y respondia en el acto obligando a Zabuza a retroceder y a crecer frustrado. Anko lo golpeaba sin ver y eso era un ataque en contra de su orgullo. Y sin embargo no se dio cuenta de su derrota hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Zabuza empezó a encontrare débil y no sabia porque pero era debido a una combinación entre unos pocos insectos y un genjutsu sutil de Kurenai que se utilizaba para perder un poco del concepte de uno mismo dándole de esta manera una falsa sensación a Zabuza y que provoco que cuando fuera demasiado tarde el se diera cuenta de lo bajas que eran sus reservas de chakra. Zabuza había perdido su combate muy rápido pero eso es lo que pasa cuando tus adversarios son dos Kunoichi que son muy buenas peleando y cuentan con un genin muy listo

Zabuza estaba mas débil de lo que se esperaba cuando se dio cuenta de porque y maldijo a si mismo por no darse cuenta antes de que lo habían engañado ya que ahora el estaba indefenso salvo por su fuerza física abismal y eso frente a dos Kunoichis tan bien entrenadas era nada eficaz y mas cuando aun apenas habían gastado chakra. Anko especialmente se estaba preparando para rematar a Zabuza cuando el combate quedo determinado para concluirse debido a un evento inesperado

 _Hinata VS Buscar_

Mientras Zabuza se enfrentaba a sus rivales Hinata y Haku tenían una pelea entre ambas con velocidad y golpes certeros. Teniendo en cuenta su estilo de lucha Haku evitaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hinata pero eso era difícil ya que la niña era muy rápida. Sin embargo y afortunadamente ella parecía apenas saber nijutsu ya que entonces Haku podría haber terminado a Hinata. Esto llevaba a un empate en el que nadie sabia como podía acabar ya que esto era un juego del gato y el raton

Asique la kunoichi de la niebla decidió sacar su técnica mas poderosa **Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho** Ella uso esta técnica en la cual creo veinte espejos de hielo de los cuales doce se quedaron rodeando a Hinata y los otros ocho estaban por encima de ella para garantizar que no se escapaba a la técnica

Haku empezó entonces a bombardear con Senbon a Hinata y si no fuera por su Byakugan ella no habría podido pararlos al menos la mayoría. Hinata tenia alguno de estos sobresaliendo por su cuerpo y una parte de ella pensaba que no podría salir de esta ya que eran demasiados ataques en su contra y ella carecia de cualquier técnica para desviar con la suficiente potencia los ataques por no decir dañar la cúpula

Haku al ver esto salió de uno de sus espejos y estaba a punto de golpear sin sentido a Hinata cuando algo que no conto sucedió. Hinata se volvió intangible casi…como si no estuviera ahí y fue en ese momento que Hinata salió de una sombra y empezó a golpear a Haku sin posibilidad de que esta lo esquivara

-¿Cómo?

-Muy simple mi maestra es Yuhi Kurenai que es la ama genjutsu de Konoha y como muchos la llaman la sucesora de Toka Senju ¿de verdad creías que no me enseñaría algo de genjutsu?

Con la incapacidad de mantener los espejos de hielo estos se rompieron en mil pedazos y dejaron ver el estado de Haku a un Zabuza también muy golpeado. Sin duda los combates ninja había terminado…pero solo los combates ninja

Cuando todo se despejo el verdadero infierno se desato

* * *

 **Bien señoras y señores espero que este capitulo haya gustado y la gente disfrute de el**

 **Ahora aquí se ve que Hinata ha sido tomada por Anko como su aprendiz, puede que ahí me haya equivocado un poco ya que lo que quiero dar a entender que para superar su timidez Anko la ha tomado bajo su ala**

 **Bueno no tengo mas que decir salvo adiós y buena suerte a todos en la vida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien aquí estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas de esta historia**

 **Veo también que algunos me han pedido a una persona en particular que el Yugito Nii y si digo la verdad es que si tengo que aceptar que podría hacer una buena pareja con Naruto dado que este es un Naruto tanto adulto como algo mas especial que aun hay que ver kukuku**

 **Bien ya tengo decididas las dos chicas que yo mismo dije que iba a añadir fijo y mas tarde hare la encuesta o la hare mañana. Pido por favor la opinión de todos y cada uno de mis lectores y ahora van las chicas del harem**

 **-Ino Yamanaka: la he escogido porque por un lado hay que admitir que cuando crece la chica es una belleza y que además en el sentido practico ella ayudaría a Naruto a mantener un ojo en la villa ya que es la reina de los rumores. También la escojo porque veo a esta Ino mas con Naruto a causa de que Naruto es como un caballero oscuro como lo que busca Ino en un hombre pero que a la vez tiene poco a poco calor y pude aceptar a las personas mientras que Sai al no entrar en contacto con el Naruto CANON no saldrá como un buen chico al final y luego Sasuke...sin comentarios**

 **-Ten Ten: La escojo a ella porque me parece una chica muy interesante con una voluntad de hierro y también con una gran pasión y lealtad por sus amigos. También la escojo porque yo nunca la pondría con Neji debido a mi odio hacia el personaje a causa de su forma de afrontar la vida y aunque se vuelve mas tarde aceptable yo jamas le perdonare por casi impedir que el dulce angel de la muerte Himawari naciera. Pero volviendo a Ten Ten yo escojo a la chica porque no es alguien que muchos escojan para un Harem y podría ser un digno desafio el crear una relación**

 **Esto dejaría como mujeres para la encuesta a: Tayuyá, Karin, Shion, Hana, Temari y Yugito. Recordad escoger a tres de esas chicas cuando salga la encuesta y puede aunque eso es un tanto difícil de hacer que yo escoja a una de ellas que no sea escogida para también añadirla al Harem pero es solo un puede y no es fijo**

 **También voy a informar a las personas que son seguidoras de Hielo, Bosque y Cristal que tengo la intención de reempezar la historia pero no pienso adelantaros nada que sino se estropea la sorpresa**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes tanto de animes, manga y peliculas**

* * *

 **EL RETORNO A KONOHA**

Cuando la niebla se despejo y se pudo ver al herido Zabuza y a la cansada Haku todo el mundo pudo pensar que las cosas se habían acabado y que podían estar tranquilos y en paz. No sabían lo mucho que se equivocaban ya que nada mas despejarse la niebla se pudo ver a Gato con cincuenta matones que estaban armados hasta los dientes y esperando a los miembros del equipo 8. Por supuesto esto no pintaba nada bien para nadie del grupo de Konoha ya que todos estaban cansados y además Zabuza y Haku tampoco estaban muy en forma que digamos sino mas bien demasiado debilitados por la estrategia empleada por el grupo de Konoha

-Vaya con que demonio de la niebla. JA eso era una buena broma, yo pensaría mas bien en un pequeño e insignificante diablillo que necesita una gran espada para sentirse importante. No te preocupes sin embargo ya que voy a darle un buen uso a todas y cada una de tus herramientas

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta uno de los hombres de gato disparo una ballesta con la intención de paralizar a Haku ya en su estado debilitado. Lo que nadie esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación ya que Zabuza se interpuso en el camino del proyectil corriendo a una velocidad inigualable para bloquear el atentado contra la vida de su protegida. La sorpresa llego a todos ya que nadie se esperaba que la mujer fuera salvada de ese ataque con intenciones de dejarla paralizada para que así Gato tuviera su camino en ella

Y desgraciadamente para muchos de los presentes este fue el momento en que Naruto llego a el puente y por su rostro se podía deducir que no lucia nada satisfecho o contento. Tambien cuando su mirada se poso en Hinata y la vio tan cansada tubo dos reacciones: por un lado Naruto se preocupo ya que esta era la primera persona que lo reconoció por ser el mismo y por nada mas y nada menos. Su siguiente reacción fue de alegría ya que el sabia que Hinata tubo que ganar frente a su rival y por tanto esto serian los primeros pasos hacia el camino de conseguir darle su confianza tan necesitada. Luego miro a sus senseis y pudo verlas como si estuvieran satisfechas por el resultado frente a Zabuza pero descontentas en como Zabuza había acabado herido. Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz ya que era bueno que nada malo le pasara sus mas recientes personas cercanas. Y por ultimo estaba Shino el cual lucia satisfecho de haber sido de ayuda para la gente y que solo parecía cansado por el exceso de estrés de haber usado de esa manera a sus insectos

Naruto se aproximo a Haku y fue también en ese momento que sus senseis y compañeros notaron su existencia. Ellos lo vieron andar tranquilamente hacia la chica que ahora sostenía a un Zabuza mas muerto que vivo y le hizo darse cuenta de cuan importante era el hombre para Haku. Le hizo darse cuenta de que ahora el mundo de la pobre chica podría colapsar e irse al caos si no se andaban con ojo algo que Naruto tenia clara intención de evitar por todos los medios ya que gracias a ciertas capacidades Naruto podía decir que ella era una chica pura tal y como cuando se conocieron en el bosque. Y curiosamente Kurama estaba de acuerdo con el en salvarle la vida aunque si hubiera sabido porque entonces habría tenia una ligera discursion con el zorro gigante y su perversión

Cuando Zabuza se dio cuenta de la mirada de Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la mirada de un luchador que se sentía mal consigo mismo y era algo que el entendía. Un luchador como Zabuza merecía morir en combate por la mano de alguien verdaderamente fuerte y letal que vaya a respetar su código y Zabuza no iba a tener esa opción. Iba a morir tumbado debido a que la ballesta le había dado demasiado cerca del corzon para sobrevivir y por tanto el hombre apenas podría moverse. Era un destino curel para alguien tan fuerte como el

-Sabes Zabuza en un primer momento cuando nos encontramos me preguntaste porque no use mi espada. Mi motivo era que no quería hacer el combate excesivamente corto. Es muy probable que no me creas asique voy a concederte una vista gloriosa e imponente. Te voy a mostrar la forma en que bailo con mi espada. Te voy a mostrar una sinfonía que dudo jamás hayas oído antes

Naruto desenfundo entonces su preciosa arma y la cogió con una sola mano. Cuando los mercenarios lo vieron con esta arma se rieron porque no pensaban que Naruto fuera a representar una amenaza y que además mas tarde podrían hacerse con dicha arma. Ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que vino a continuación. Naruto corrió hacia ellos y desapareció y reapareció constantemente entre los diferentes grupos sin darles tiempo a pestañear. Luego reapareció habiendo pasado a través de los mercenarios y empezó a envainar su espada

- **Futon: Kenjutsu: Kaze no Sendan Kotei (paso de viento cortante)**

Y con un click Naruto termino de enfundar la hoja. Lo que prosiguió fue algo que nadie podría imaginar ya que era inverosímil. Los mercenarios fueron cortados como si hubieran entrado en contacto con una hoja extremadamente afilada. La hoja no solo los cortaba de la cintura sino que también cortaba los brazos o dividia el cuerpo en dos, se trataba de un ataque de daño masivo y rápido

Gato no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian ya que era algo extraño ver a todos sus hombres ser cortados en diferentes piezas de cuerpo y de ver la sangre de estos bañando el lugar. Luego estaba el aspecto de Naruto con el parecer impecable como si sus cortes hubieran sido tan rapidos y eficaces que no tenia ni una gota de sangre en su hoja y su cuerpo algo que daba mas miedo que imaginárselo bañado en sangre. No sabia porque pero era así de simple y sencillo

Por supuesto cuando todos vieron la técnica y habilidad de Naruto con la espada se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ya que el apenas había sido visto moverse. Para Hinata y Shino fue en realidad sorprendente su nivel de habilidad y como de avanzado era en ralidad su compañero de equipo y cuanto iban a necesitar para verdaderamente alcanzarlo aunque también querían saber cuanto podría el beneficiar su entrenamiento. Las dos senseis vieron como Naruto se movia y no pudieron evitar sentir algo de celos por su habilidad en un campo tan poco empleado en la hoja y que además lo hubiera hecho por si mismo, pero también se sentían orgullosas de saber que el podía bien defenderse por si mismo y defender a sus compañeros de equipo, también además no podían esperar a decírselo a Yugao ya que eso iba a ser algo fascinante cuando se enterara de las habilidades de Naruto con la espada ya que muy pocos eran tan buenos como ella y su novio Hayate. Tambien ellas querían fardar de que sus ninjas iban a ser los que iban a golpear efectivamente el torneo Chunin cuando llegara el momento, solo podían imaginarse las pequeñas fortunas que harian junto con restregarlo en la cara de algunos hombres muy machistas que pensaban que entrenar a un equipo genin era mas una tarea para hombres que mujeres

Y finalmente estaba Zabuza que pudo entender porque Naruto lo llamo una sinfonía. Ese ataque apenas era visible sino que la mejor forma de percibirlo era mediante la audición. Y tenia que admitirlo era un ataque digno de admiración porque combinaba la velocidad del Shunshin usado en forma de combate, golpes de Kenjutsu rapidos y por supuesto una magnifica manipulación elemental. Era una técnica que si por un casual se mezclaba con la Matanza Silenciosa de Kiri se podía convertir en una habilidad monstruosa y letal. Lastima que solo pudiera apreciarla una vez en la vida

Y Haku estaba sorprendida ya que era un movimiento que si bien parecía limpio sin embargo era mas bien bastante brutal por el efecto que este tenia sobre sus victimas. Pero eso era lo que hacia el chakra de viento ya que era el elemento de corte definitivo siendo capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. Tambien ella se dio cuenta de una faceta del joven: El era amable cuando alguien era querido para el y el era una fría maquina de matar y destrucción cuando alguien osaba amenazar a alguien querido para el

-Y ahora vienes tu Gato aunque para ti creo que hay algo especial y digno para arrancarte esa vida patética que tienes

Gato suplico misericordia ya que era bastante obvio que el en realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido cualquier ventaja el tenia la intención de sobrevivir a cualquier coste y por ello le suplico a Naruto y le rogo por clemencia. La respuesta de Naruto fue únicamente colocar un dedo en su frente y pronunciar uno de sus genjutsus. **Magen: Tsumi No Gomon (tortura de los pecados).** Naruto sabia que cualquier cosa que Gato hubiera hecho era posiblemente un pecado y con este simple genjutsu todos y cada uno de sus pecados se iban a volver en su contra

-Jum como si me fuera a creer cualquier cosa que dijeras para salvar tu pellejo escoria. Ahora solo hay que desvalijar tu casa y todo lo que tienes le pertenecerá al pueblo de Nami

Con esas palaras dichas Naruto dejo el cuerpo de Gato ahí de pie mientras revive un castigo por cada uno de sus pecados y solo si sobrevivía a todos y cada uno de sus pecados el podría salir de ahí con vida. Aunque Naruto lo dudaba. Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de las miradas de todo el mundo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por haber sido pillado in fraganti en una demostración de sus habilidades. Tambien sabia que tendría que dar explicaciones a su sensei acerca de estas habilidades aunque la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Kurenai era mas bien la de que ella quería saber como había sido capaz de usar ese genjutsu

Sin embargo ahora la atención de Naruto estaba en Zabuza que se estaba muriendo. Haku había hecho lo imposible por mantenerlo hasta el momento con vida ya sea impidiendo a la herida que lo desangre o tratando de filtrar el paralizante que estaba afectando a su cuerpo, pero era obvio que Zabuza no iba a salir de esta y por tanto Haku estaba ahí triste por su perdida. Naruto pudo ver muchas cosas en la mirada de Zabuza así como su aprobación por el espadachín que era

-Escucha chico yo me muero y Haku aquí va a estar sola. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir asique te pido por favor que la lleves contigo y la cuides. Se que en Konoha aman las líneas de sangre y allí ella se sentirá a salvo y segura. Y además tenias razón esa técnica tuya era una sinfonía de la muerte por eso quiero que vayas a mi base y te hagas con todo lo que tengo allí y si es posible quiero que le des mi espada a alguien que de verdad se lo merezca

Cuando Naruto afirmo positivamente, Zabuza le dijo unas ultimas palabras a Haku que le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas a la joven ya que Zabuza le había dicho que ella era la hija que siempre quiso y con esas ultimas palabras el ninja de la niebla falleció. No fue la muerte que el esperaba pero tampoco fue tan mala ya que murió ante un digno rival espadachín y ante un ser querido para el. Ahora podría descansar en paz

Y mientras Zabuza moria y Naruto consolaba a Haku los demás del equipo no podían dejar de pensar en lo que esto podía implicar ya que una usuaria linaje en Konoha si bien ella seria bien vista era bastante obvio que algunos tratarían de convertirla en una maquina de cria. Pese a que Kurenai recordaba la reunión en la cual Danzo fue ejecutado ella sabia que los concejales aun pensaban demasiado de ellos mismos y por tanto tratarían de hacerse con ella o dársela al Uchiha. Sin embargo Hinata tenia mas bien pensamientos malignos acerca de Haku ser consolada por su Naruto-kun. Shino estaba entre estar asustado por Hinata y de miedo por lo que el consejo podría hacer ya que el tenia claro que nunca hay que meterse con Naruto

Haku se sentía calida por el abrazo de Naruto mientras la dejaba llorar por su figura de padre fallecido. Fue también en ese momento que la gente de Nami llego para ver todo y casi matan a Gato donde estaba de no ser porque le explicaron lo que le estaba pasando. Al final encerraron al hombre y lo decidieron alimentar por via intravenosa

Luego de todo esto decidieron realizar una fiesta en honor de sus salvadores y también Haku decidió enterrar a Zabuza en algún lugar en el que nadie la molestara. Pero ella no se esperaba que Naruto la esperase para ayudarla con el entierro. No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar donde poner a zabuza a descansar en paz sin embargo Naruto hizo algo que Haku encontró hermoso y a la vez impresionantes. **Hyoton: Aisugado (guardia de hielo).** La técnica de Naruto se convirtió en una flor que en el centro tenia el ataúd de hielo a Zabuza y que estaba protegido por lo que parecían los petalos de la flor, luego en cada petalo apareció un patrón de fuinjutsu y cubrió todo el lugar con una potente barrera que evitaría que nadie reclamase el cuerpo de Zabuza. Para rematar una lapida de hielo se formo y en ella estaba escrito lo siguiente: **´´Vivio por su villa y su hogar y los protegió convirtiéndose en algo terrible y que todos odiarían. Vago sin rumbo pensando en su hogar y en volver a el para otorgarle la paz. Cuido y protegió a un angel de hielo y murió por ella en una demostración de su preocupación y amor por ella. Que descanses en paz en la siguiente vida como no te dejaron en esta Zabuza Momochi Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta``**

Cuando Haku vio como Naruto se esmero en esto ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que había alguien que al menos respetaba a s padre adoptivo y también no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por la belleza de dicha cosa. Tambien le llamo la curiosidad por la habilidad de Naruto en Hyoton y como el era capaz de manipularlo quizás mejor que ella

* * *

 **-Paso De Tiempo: una Semana-**

Habia pasado una semana desde que la amenaza de Gato había sido tratada y desde entonces las cosas en la onda habían cambiado enormemente. Con Gato ido y todos sus bienes repartidos por el pueblo lo cual incluia las toneladas de comida para el y sus matones el pueblo se lleno una vez mas de esperanza. En un principio solo iban a quedarse con el dinero de Gato pero resulto que Gato tenia en su casa los papeles que le daban todo su poder y eso incluye una libreta negra con todas sus fechorías y socos en el empleo. Con esto y además los papeles de la empresa Nami consiguieron hacerse con el control de la compañía y además limpiar el país del fuego de algunos de los diferentes miembros y socios de Gato por lo que ahora Nami no Kuni y Hi no Kuni estaban en una alianza entre ambas naciones

-¿De verdad teneis que iros Onii-chan?

Durante la semana Inari y la mayoría de los niños habían sido entretenidos por Naruto que gracias a sus clones y su elemento viento había construido mejores lugares para vivir a las familias e incluso un orfanato mucho mejor para los niños cullos padres fueron victimas de Gato. Naruto había estado mucho tiempo con los niños y Haku y Hinata que le habían ayudado a cuidar de los niños. Ya que ambas tenían diversos conocimientos los niños también se lo pasaban bien con ellas. Además de eso ambas chicas se negaban a separarse de Naruto ya que según ellas tenían mucho que aprender de Naruto el cual por desgracia tuvo que aceptar después de todo mientras Kurama se reia de el de ser un batido sin tener novia

-Si pero no te preocupes que intentare venir de visita

Con su promesa de volver al país de Nami los cinco ninjas volvieron a irse de nuevo esta vez hacia su hogar para informar de las buenas en algunos casos y también en parte para darle un buen tiron de orejas al Hokage o al menos decirle lo muy…disgustadas que estaban en el caso de las dos sensei. Luego también estaba Hinata que ahora se sentía mas feliz y contenta por haber conseguido una victoria importante y en el caso de Shino el estaba esperando reunirse con su padre para informarle de los avances en sus insectos y como estos eran ahora mucho mas eficaces para el drenaje de enemigos. Haku estaba nerviosa porque no sabia que iba a ser de ella y ella temia que la odiaran o cualquier cosa por el estilo como lo hicieron de vuelta en Kiri

Y el propio Naruto estaba ansioso por llegar ya que quería echarle un vistazo a ciertas cosas de su propiedad así como volver a ponerse a entrenar en su nuevo hogar que tenia que echarle un vistazo ya que hasta la fecha no había tenido una oportunidad de ir al lugar que seria su nuevo hogar

* * *

 **-Konoha-**

Tardaron unas horas pero llegaron rápido y sin problemas y Naruto había estado tranquilamente charlando con Hinata y Haku las cuales querían estar muy cerca de el lo cual le valio a su vez algunas bromas de Anko que le indicaban como un Casanova aunque ella por dentro estaba un poco celosa de el poco tiempo que supuestamente ella tenia con el y eso la sacaba un poco de quicio ya que fue gracias a el que ella conocía y sabia un gran método sensor a través del uso del Doton y que según el estaba buscando formas de ayudarla algo que era novedoso para ella ya que muy pocos la ayudaban en lo que fuera y no veía justo que las dos niñas le cogieran todo el tiempo. La propia Kurenai quería saber y mejorar en genjutsu tal y como Naruto era ya que ella tenia cierta envidia de sus habilidades ya que dentro de genjutsu por un lado estaban los Uchiha que usaban su sharingan para hipnotizar a sus victimas, los comunes que simplemente creavan una simple distorsion que solo engañaba a los cinco sentidos pero que si alguien tenia un buen conocimiento podría solucionarlo y luego estaban aquellos que empleaban el elemento Ying para crear ilusiones. Sin embargo Naruto era de los que usaba el engaño de los cinco elementos, el engaño de la conciencia y por ultimo el elemento Ying. Es por eso que el podía usar sus genjutsus ya que exigían chakra y control de este y con el control que tenia era mas que suficiente, también ayudaba que Naruto usaba genjutsus que usaban la mente de su contrario en su contra, ella quería aprender a hacer eso ya que ella usaba el chakra Ying y estaba bastante esperanzada de que Naruto le mostraría el camino aunque era algo vergonzoso que un jonin pidiera ayuda a un genin y por ello estaba muy cabreada con el Sandaime ya que sus problemas personales eran los que les habían metido en este problema

Ahora se dirigían para las puertas en las que se encontraban los eternos chunin y que les hizo a todos tener una gran gota de sudor por verlos nuevamente dormidos. Anko estaba a punto de despertarlo con un buen golpe cuando se fijo en la mirada maligna de Naruto. El estendio su mano derecha y los electrocuto brevemente para despertarlos no hay que decir que fue un despertador eficaz ya que en cuestión de segundos de haber recibido el chispazo ambos estaban de pie y atentos hasta que se fijaron en el equipo 8 delante de ellos en especial se fijaron en el Naruto con una sonrisa inocente mientras que el resto parecía contener sus risas por el malestar de los dos chunin y su castigo por haberse quedado dormidos

-Cabron ¿es que no sabes que cuando uno esta dormido no hay que despertarlo de forma tan dolorosa? Ahora vamos a estar despiertos toda la puñetera tarde y dios sabe cuanto mas tiempo en vez de disfrutar de un buen sueño con chicas lindas

Cuando ambos dejaron de despotricar notaron inmediatamente que había cuatro mujeres delante suya y que los miraban con intenciones asesinas por sus comentarios tan inapropiados delante de una dama. Y siendo dos de ellas una Anko y la otra Kurenai solo podían temblar de miedo ante la posible reacción de ambas mujeres que tenían un firme y potente odio hacia los pervertidos y cada una gozaba de armas de destrucción masiva para tratar con ellos

-ohhhh asique os gusta mas dormir con niñas sexys que hace vuestro trabajo ¿eh?

No hubo piedad de ambos hombres y las dos señoras los golpearon a un centímetro de su vida con Anko haciendo que sus serpientes les mordieran donde mas duele y con Kurenai obligándolos a ser testigos de el temible gejutsu del atardecer versión Gai y Kakashi. Solo hay que decir que acabaron ambos hombres tirados en el suelo y con espuma en la boca

Con ello todos siguieron su camino hacia la torre Hokage y pese a que Naruto podía sentir las miradas estas pronto se acabaron cuando Haku e Hinata accidentalmente liberaron su instinto asesino para dejar claro un punto sobre todo el asunto y sobre como debían tratarle. Y con ello llegaron en unos minutos al centro y al lugar donde estaba la torre Hokage. Para Naruto fue entrar y seguir hasta donde estaba el salón de misiones y simplemente reportar el trabajo bien hecho y no se dio cuenta de las miradas diferentes que recibió

Cuando llegaron a la sala de misiones el Hokage los recibió con una sonrisa satisfecha ya que seguramente el Daimyo del fuego le hablo de la ayuda que el equipo fue para la misión de Nami y los resultados que tuvieron. Como si además fuera poco los miembros del equipo estaban teniendo un aumento de sus habilidades significativo y el anciano Hokage tenia que admitir que fue un buen plan el poner a dos sensei en ve de uno con los miembros que sobraban a la hora de hacer equipos

-Equipo 8 bienvenidos, el Daimyo ya me ha informado de todo lo que habeis hecho y esta muy contento con vuestras habilidades

Cuando el Hokage hablo inmediatamente miro a Naruto y su mirada fue una mirada de pesar ya que desde que se fue a Nami el hombre había sido golpeado verbalmente por su hijo debido a que el fue capaz de relacionar a Naruto con ambos de sus padres y por tanto le hecho en cara que no ayudara al hijo del Yondaime tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Le hizo ver que todas sus acciones le dieron a Naruto motivos mas que de sobra para irse del pueblo mas que quedarse y que no era de extrañar que los odiara. Tambien le comento que si hubiera sido el, el que hubiera hecho el sacrificio técnicamente tendría que haber sacrificado a alguien del clan ya que era su deber entonces y entonces el clan Sarutobi habría sido mal visto por todo el pueblo. Se paso todo el tiempo con el dolor y sufrimiento de saber el daño que hizo al hijo de su sucesor y bien sabia que lo tenia difícil para arreglarlo

-Ahora bien equipo 8 van a dar su informe junto con el resto de sensei novatos y en presencia de Gai del equipo 9 para que así podamos valorar el nivel de habilidades de los equipos y si el esfuerzo dado ahora es eficiente

Con esas palabras dichas Kurenai despidió a su equipo y se fue junto con Anko a la sala del consejo. Mientras que cada uno de los jóvenes genin y Haku se fueron al lugar en el que vivian mientras que Haku acompaño muy a los celos de Hinata hasta la nueva residencia Uzumaki

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo-**

El consejo estaba una vez mas reunido debido a ciertos motivos. El mas importante de todos era el de realizar un análisis de la situación y de cómo los equipos novatos habían funcionado sobre el terreno y sobre sus misiones de rango C. De hecho el equipo Gai estaba presente debido a que eran un equipo veterano bajo el mando de uno de los jonin mas confiables de la villa y que por tanto pese a sus excentricidades podría dar análisis bien formados y con sus alumnos aquí estos aprenderían a dar informes y a evaluar las situaciones y los modos de actuar de cada equipo para el posible futuro juzgarlos en caso de ser sus superiores

Sin embargo algunos de los presentes estaban aquí reunidos mas que nada para saber acerca de los avances del equipo 8 ya que los rumores de la muerte de Gato se habían extendido como la polvora y se rumoreaba que la ultima vez que se le vio fue en Nami que fue justamente donde estaba el equipo 8. Pero otros como Hiashi quería saber la evolución de su hija ya que si no conseguía algo rápidamente para protegerla entonces ella seria exiliada del clan y pese a haber sido un hombre frio el no iba a tolerar que abusaran de su hija

-Bien estimados miembros del consejo estamos reunidos para dialogar acerca de las misiones de los equipos Novatos asique por favor jonin-sensei hagan el favor de hablarnos de informar

El primero en ir fue Asuma Sarutobi el cual fue el hijo del Sandaime y una de las personas mas irritadas con el por su forma de tratar a Naruto. Ahora el era un joven con barba y que llevaba una trozo de tela con el Kanji de Fuego indicando que era un miembro de el respetado grupo de los doce guardianes. El era un hombre tranquilo que le gustaban algunas cosas como jugar al shogi, fumar y por supuesto le gustaba cierta mujer jonin aunque le costara admitirlo

-Yo Asuma Sarutobi soy el instructor del team 10 y tengo que informar de nuestra misión. Se trataba de una sencilla misión de rango C con la participación de Raido como co-entrenador. El equipo 10 esta formado por Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. La misión fue perfectamente al principio salvo por la pereza de Shikamaru, la mansedumbre y obsesion por la comida de Choji y por supuesto la fan mandona Ino Yamanaka. La misión fue estupenda hasta que un grupo de bandidos nos ataco. Shikamaru lo hizo bien pero se molesto mucho de que ni Raido ni yo interviniéramos ya que era molesto en su opinión, poco después de que empezara el ataque Shikamaru consiguió cogerlos con su técnica de sombras y después de un buen grito Choji reacciono y los aplasto. Despues de la pequeña trifulca Ino les grito por ser uno demasiado vago y el otro demasiado lento. Ella jamás entro en la refriega pero estuvo un buen rato en shock por ser atacados

Todo el mundo en la sala cogió el informe y los miembros de cada clan quedaron golpeados. Shikaku contento de que Shikamaru actuara con rapidez y precisión pero sus compañeros no estaban tan contentos ya que Chouza se da cuenta de que su hijo era una presa fácil e Inoichi yamanaka entiende que quizás había sobreprotegido a su hija tanto que ella era una fan y además era inútil en el campo de acción

El siguiente fue un hombre alto y delgado con el pelo que desafia a la gravedad y de color plata. Llevaba también una mascara para ocultar su rostro y su diadema le cubria su ojo izquierdo. Este hombre era Kakashi Hatake y era conocido como Kakashi el ninja copia después de haber copiado mas de mil jutsus y que además el era el alumno de Minato Namikaze y el único superviviente de dicho equipo ninja

-Yo Hatake Kakashi soy el instructor del team 7. Y en mi equipo como co-entrenador tengo a Genma Shiranui. Lo primero que tengo que decir es que su trabajo en equipo es inexistente. Sakura Haruno es una Fan hasta la medula y solo piensa que Sasuke valga la pena e infravalora a Kiba pensando que como el Dobe es un ser inferior. Luego esta Sasuke Uchiha que es en pocas palabras un niño solitario con tanto un complejo de superioridad pero que con aquellos que son mejores que el el tiene un gran complejo de inferioridad, su razonamiento de la vida es que el es un elite y los demás están por debajo y su única meta es la de matar a Itachi. Finalmente tenemos a Kiba Inuzuka que es un joven con gran potencial debido a su capacidad de luchar en equipo con su compañero canino Akamaru sin embargo siente que tiene que ser el macho alfa de la situación y por tanto esta constantemente enfrentándose a Sasuke pensando que el es el único que le puede quitar dicho puesto. Finalmente durante la misión de Rango C asignada junto con el co-instructor Genma se demostró que Sakura carece de habilidades de combate y que Sasuke es un lobo solitario mientras que Kiba trato de mantener a salvo al cliente a la vez que daba apoyo a Sakura y finalmente se lanzo en la ayuda de Sasuke en un intento de evitar que el propio Sasuke saliera herido por su necesidad de valorar su nivel de habilidad

Ahora fue el turno de que algunos pusieran mala cara ya que las esperanzas de muchos estaban en Sasuke Uchiha por alguna extraña razón ya que ellos pensaban que como su hermano el seria un genio y un prodigio y por supuesto hicieron que su vida fuera mas fácil. Por así decirlo Sasuke era una inversión de los civiles y ahora ellos se daban cuenta de que no estaba saliendo como esperaban. Luego estaban Mebuki Haruno la cual estaba bastante decepcionada de su hija por no ser capaz de hacer gran cosa y tomo la decisión de tomar una mayor influencia en su vida para convertirla en una kunoichi. Y finalmente estaba Tsume que si bien estaba descontenta porque su hijo no se desarrollaba como lo previsto si lo esta por tener claro su instinto de grupo y porque incluso alguien que no era ella veía todo su potencial

Y finalmente fue el turno de Kurenai junto con Anko algo extraño ya que solo Anko estaba presente como una de las co-entrenadoras de los equipos y eso hizo a muchos curiosos acerca de lo que tendrían que hablar que requeriría aunque muy pocos tenían fe en ella

-Bien soy Kurenai Yuhi y yo soy la instructora del team 8. El Team 8 esta formado por Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Antes de informar de la misión me gustaría decir acerca de los perfiles de estas personas. Shino era antes del equipo un joven aislado debido a la procedencia de su clan y de sus técnicas y sin embargo cuando empezó a ir con el equipo se volvió mas abierto y estrecho sus lazos con la gente, también ha desarrollado sus propias técnicas y ha empezado con la manipulación del elemento tierra y yo puedo añadir que tiene un buen futuro. Luego esta Hinata Hyuga y ella puede considerarse como el mayor logro del equipo ya que ella ya no es tan timida y cuenta con una mayor confianza gracias al esfuerzo combinado del equipo, esta también comenzando con la formación en los elementos fuego y rayo con ayuda de Anko y Naruto y también se esta desarrollando bastante bien en genjutsu y su estilo de taijutsu

Esta afirmación de Kurenai acerca del progreso de Hinata llamo afirmativamente la opinión de Hiashi Hyuga ya que el podía ver que su linda hija parecía estar desarrollándose bastante bien y que además estaba perdiendo su miedo. Sin embargo el vio un contra en esta situación: Los elementos de Hinata. Ella tenia dos afinidades ya algo bueno pero ninguna de ellas era la Tierra y ambas eran calificadas como las indomables, eso iba a hacer que el consejo Hyuuga estuviera muy cabreado y molesto y podían decidir exiliarla simplemente por ello

-Y por ultimo voy a hablar de Naruto Uzumaki. No voy a negar que es posiblemente el mas fuerte del equipo por un amplio margen, es incluso mas fuerte que Anko y yo misma. El quiere mas que nada ejercicios de control de chakra para ayudarle con su desarrollo pero por lo demás esta bastante equilibrado, tiene un buen desarrollo físico, su ninjutsu visto hasta el momento es terrorífico, su genjutsu igualmente y su Kenjutsu también es muy de temer. Solo hemos visto en acción su afinidad viento y nada mas pero si hemos podido verificar que posee tres afinidades siendo viento, agua y rayos por sus acciones pasadas contra el consejero Danzo y contra los ninjas de Oto. Tambien hemos podido comprobar que tiene un amplio conocimiento de diversos temas y que además es muy versátil. Lo cual me lleva a considerar que este consejo junto con los instructores de la villa han tratado de evitar su avance de forma deliberada y por tanto es en mi opinión como jonin de que este consejo debería ser reformado. Tambien creo que hay que aclarar que el conocimiento y desarrollo social de Naruto esta atrofiado debido al trato realizado por el pueblo en su persona debido a ostracismo y a ignorarlo

Cuando todos terminaron de escuchar lo que tenia que opinar acerca del desarrollo de Naruto así como su personalidad todos pudieron ver lo diferente que era el equipo 8 del resto de equipos y que si bien podían considerarse como el equipo mas fuerte y potente también parecían tener el equipo con el grupo de inadaptados

-Ahora hablando de la misión que realizamos. Tengo que decir que no se trato de una misión Rango C sino posiblemente una Rango A debido a ciertos asuntos que sucedieron en esta misión. Por un lado esta el factor de que la misión resulto ser infravalorada ya que en ella hubo ninjas hostiles siendo por un lado los hermanos demonio y por otro lado Zabuza Momochi. La misión también incluyo la derrota de cincuenta mercenarios por parte del magnate naviero Gato. Los hermanos demonio tuvieron su final cuando se enfrentaron a Hinata y Shino que los derrotaron sin problemas mientras que Naruto fue el que derroto a Zabuza y a los mercenarios. Hay que añadir que mato a los cincuenta mercenarios con una sola técnica y que es bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta que uso una combinación de Kenjutsu y control de Futon. Sin embargo a Gato lo derroto y castigo mediante un Genjutsu que le hacia vivir un castigo por cada uno de sus pecados convirtiendo de esta manera su propio cerebro en su contra y destruyéndolo por dentro. Al final de la Mision Zabuza Momochi murió y volvimos a Konoha con su espada que esta en manos de Naruto y con su aprendiz Haku Yuki

Cuando dijo el apellido de Haku al acto los dos consejeros se pusieron con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que el clan Yuki era un clan de Kiri con el linaje de hielo y tenerlos bajo su mando implicaría ganar un nuevo linaje para la villa era una misión en la que ganaban ya que ahora solo necesitaban convertirla en una maquina de cria y que al menos uno de sus hijos fuera con cada uno de los herederos de clan

-Sin embargo ella parece estar bajo la protección de Naruto y el no va a dejarla ir de su lado bajo ningún concepto. Tambien he de informar que en habilidades Naruto es muy por encima de lo esperado y por tanto recomiendo tener a la academia investigada por no notar sus avances y que sean castigados según el daño causado y la falta de atención

Despues de escuchar todas y cada una de las recomendaciones de los maestros todos pudieron apreciar la situación de los equipos y solo podían rezar para que nadie entrara en medio de el equipo 8 ya que ellos estaban muy adelantados para genin. Mucho mas de lo que el calendario indicaba ya que estaban aprendiendo manipulación elemental y eso era rango Chunin-jonin. Y el maestro del team 9 no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que alguien mas entrenase de esa manera a los alumnos que tenia bajo su mando también. Sin embargo entre sus alumnos estaba Neji Hyuga que no podía evitar sentirse celoso y pensaba que una vez mas se estaban haciendo favoritismos con la rama principal. Y su compañera de equipo tenia estrellas en los ojos pensando en la espada de Zabuza Momochi

* * *

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

El complejo Uzumaki era un enorme terreno del tamaño del Hyuuga clan que estaba rodeado por un muro de granito blanco completamente liso. Encima de el muro en cada una de las esquinas había un gran faro que actuaba como emisor de una poderosa barrera sobre el recinto, iluminaba y además abosrvia la energía solar para mantener la electricidad de todo el lugar. Además a lo largo del puro que se dividia en dos partes había dos pequeños farolillos que servían para ayudar con la recopilación de energía, la de dar luz y la barrera. El terreno tenia un inmenso complejo de construcción tradicional de dos pisos que se dividia en diferentes edificios todos conectados entre si. Además el complejo entero poseía tres subniveles: El primer subnivel era el nivel de la biblioteca en el cual estaba ahora mismo toda la biblioteca que sus padres poseían y cualquier conocimiento que Naruto quisiera añadir, el segundo nivel era una zona bastante grande dedicada a la forja de armas y piezas de armadura que contenía todo lo necesario para que el lugar fuera útil aunque también tenia un laboratorio para la elaboración de venenos y cualquier condimento curativo. Y por ultimo estaba la zona de entrenamiento que poseía todo lo necesario para ayudar con el entrenamiento que además se equipaba con una capacidad de resistencia que hacia que todo el que entraba en ella tuviera grandes problemas de movimiento

Ahora haku y Naruto estaban aquí terminando de ver como era todo el lugar y de que Naruto hubiera escaneado toda la casa para asegurarse de todas y cada una de las posibles trampas y encontró algunos sellos para actuar como un micrófono y también que la barrera que le habían colocado se podía desactivar cuando alguien tenia una orden o sello especifico. Naruto no toleraba nada de esto asique tubo a sus clones a destruir los sellos y luego otro lote para cambiar los sellos de barrera por una barrera mas eficaz en su opinión. Tambien Naruto tenia otra cosa añadida y eran unos sellos en no solo el suelo sino en las paredes, en los muebles y cristales que actuaban como anti oxidantes, anti degradantes, con resistencia al tiempo y por supuesto como limpiadores evitando así que hubiera suciedad

-Bueno Haku-chan ¿Qué te parece el lugar? Se que es muy grande pero es que digamos que voy a tener ciertos problemas en el futuro y prefiero tener todo el asunto zanjado ya y listo

-¿De que se trata?

-uffff Veras Haku-chan yo soy el ultimo de mi línea de sangre. Soy el ultimo varon Uzumaki conocido y es obvio que cuando vean todas mis habilidades el consejo me va a molestar para que tenga mas de una esposa para así reiniciar el clan. Si bien es cierto que ahora mismo el consejo me teme por unos acontecimientos, creo que algún dia podrían venir con esto y yo no podría rechazarlo ya que esta dentreo lde las leyes del pueblo. Yo sin embargo también le veo el lado positivo ya que he soñado con tener una familia y ser querido ya que he crecido sin nada de eso y por tanto creo que lo mejor es que yo lo acepte cuanto antes. Es por ello que el lugar es tan condenadamente grande ya que así no tendre problemas de espacio ni nada por el estilo. Tambien quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nadie te use como una maquina de cria debido a tu línea de sangre asique puedes actuar sin miedo en lo que respecta a tu linaje

Haku se quedo impresionada por toda la historia que estaba detrás de Naruto. Ella se encontró satisfecha que Naruto le contase todo acerca de el ya que resultaba que como ambos estaban solos solamente se tenían el uno al otro y eso por tanto hizo que ambos se vieran cada uno en la piel del otro. Tambien esto ayudaría en la confianza y muchos otros aspectos aunque Haku tenia que admitir que Naruto tuvo mucha suerte ya que el Kyubi pudo haber salido como un cabron que odiaba a todo el mundo o peor que el tratase de someter a Naruto en todo momento y por tanto no pudiera permitirse usar su chakra. En vez de eso el le regalo muchas cosas y beneficios por los que mataria la mayor parte de los ninjas de este mundo. Y cuando escucho de sus líneas de sangre ella se quedo sorprendida y espero poder aprender de el

-Bueno Haku-chan eso es todo acerca de mi asique ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer por ahí? Se de un bar de barbacoa estupendo para quedar y te puedo garantizar que la comida que saborearas será de primerísima calidad ¿Qué dices Haku-chan?

Con eso ambos decidieron marcharse aunque cuando salian se encontraron con Hinata que parecía que acababa de llegar. La muchacha no podía dejar de mirar en lugar impresionada ya que era hermoso y pese a no estar lleno de gente parecía tener mas vida que su complejo de clan. Pero tan pronto como pudo se salió de su imagen de fantasia acerca de vivir allí y se centro en Naruto ya que tenia un mensaje para el muy importante de su padre

-Naruto-kun traigo un mensaje de mi padre el quiere reunirse contigo esta noche a ser posible ¿podras reunirte con el?

Naruto se lo planteo durante unos segundos y decidió que era una buena opción mas que nada para saber que quería ya que seria un poco maleducado decirle que no a uno de los señores mas poderosos de toda la villa. Por eso le respondió que si a Hinata y además la invito a ir a comer con ellos a lo que la chica se junto muy contenta y que le valio una mirada muy dulce a Haku como si estuvieran en una extraña batalla entre las dos por ver quien iba a pasar mas rato con Naruto sin saber lo que les esperaba en el futuro

* * *

 **-Barbacoa Bar-**

Habian entrado en el bar de barbacoa del clan Akimichi y cuando uno de los camareros civiles estaba a punto de decirles amablemente que Naruto no era bien recibido en un lugar de personas Naruto simplemente se acerco a donde estaba la oficina que casualmente en ella estaba Chouza e inmediatamente el camarero estaba despedido con la cortesía de un puño chakra mejorado y Naruto y las dos niñas estaban en un lugar tranquilo para ellos solos

Sin embargo su paz no iba a durar mucho ya que por la puerta entraron los miembros de los equipos 7 y 10. Cuando los vieron no tardaron mucho en irse a por ellos pero por razones diferentes. El equipo 10 debido a que la curiosidad de Ino acerca de quien era la persona que acompañaba al equipo 8 y además para saber como las cosas les iban y para fardar de que ella era la jefa de su equipo. Sin embargo Sasuke quería saber quien era esa persona y además golpear hacia abajo a naruto dados los resultados de la ultima vez que se vieron, el pobre Kiba solo quería ver como les iba a sus compañeros de clase y saber si se estaban volviendo mas fuertes como el dia a dia

-Hey chicos. ¿Cómo os va? ¿Y quien es ella? ¿Dime chica tienes algún interés?

Eso era lo malo de Ino ella estaba siempre tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad, además ella miraba a Haku con recelo dado que ella parecía haber captado el interés de Sasuke Uchiha o eso parecía y en su mundo eso no estaba permitido ya que Sasuke seria suyo. Ella no lo iba a compartir con nade y mucho menos una recien llegada de sabe quien donde

-Bueno pero si nuestro querido Dobe esta en compañía de altas esferas ¿no me digas que esperas comprar así tu puesto de hokage hey Dobe?

-Cha Haz caso a Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka

Como era obvio Naruto no les hacia ni caso y ya estaban a punto de terminar la comida. Sin embargo el vio la mirada de Sauke hacia las chicas con el y no le gusto ni una pizca y mientras que el sentía esa parte desconocida hasta la fecha alzarse el zorro en su interior se estaba riendo por lo que esto implicaba ya que significaba que Naruto iba a ser territorial con esas chicas y no permitiría que el culo pomposo del Uchiha se acercara a ellas

-Escuchad estábamos comiendo tranquilamente ¿no podeis dejarnos en paz por favor?

Sin embargo el chico Uchiha no quiso escuchar nada mas y simplemente lo despacho como si ni siquiera existiera algo que molesto enormemente a Naruto y mucho mas cuando se dedico a Haku en el siguiente segundo asique el hizo lo que se esperaba de cualquier persona normal y golpeo en la cara a Sasuke mandándolo a volar

Esto por supuesto llamo la atención de todo el mundo y aunque algunos de los clientes querían apoyar a Sasuke pronto apareció una vez mas Choza y cuando se entero de todo y lo peor fue que Choji lo permitió cogió a Choji de la orejo y expulso al resto si no tenían intenciones de comer algo que dejaron bien claro

Con todo eso aclarado y hecho solo le quedaba una cosa mas que hacer en el dia a Naruto…la discursion con Hiashi Hyuuga

* * *

 **-Cuarto del Hokage-**

El Hokage había estado hablando con cada uno de los diferentes maestros de los equipos en un intento de mejorar las situaciones en sus equipos. Por supuesto que la cosa no pintaba nada bien para algunos de los equipos ya que sus niveles de habilidades de por si no hablaban muy bien de ellos ya que hasta el momento todos los instructores menos Anko y kurenai se habían tomado las cosas con calma y por tanto el podía decir que solo el equipo 8 era un equipo verdaderamente formado para estar de misiones en el campo mientras que el resto de equipos deberían ser enviados de vuelta a la academia o que de alguna forma alguien los expusiera a una situación tan terrible que los haga cambiar de forma radical y el sabia que eso era mas bien solo posible si alguien sabia como golpearles en los puntos clave

Sin embargo su tren de pensamiento se volvió al mundo real cuando vio que en su despacho entraban tanto Anko como Kurenai. Y sus miradas no le gustaban ni un pelo ya que la ira de ambas mujeres era ampliamente conocida por todos en la hoja y a el no le apetecia enfrentarse a ellas por nada en el mundo ya que bien podría acabar con el con mucho mas papeleo de lo normal y no le apetecia trabajar

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ambas?

Ambas mujeres estaban delante de el mirándolo con una gran cantidad de ira que el hombre anciano pudo notar y que lo preocupo enormemente ya que la ira de ellas era lo que quería evitar. Sin embargo de las dos la mas cabreada fue efectivamente Anko ya que lo miraba como si el hubiera traicionado su confianza o al menos hubiera traicionado todo lo que su posición significaba. Lo cual si el lo pensaba bien en parte era cierto por varios motivos muy importantes: El primer motivo es que había permitido que los Uchiha fueran masacrados por su compañero Danzo en vez de haber únicamente capturado a los rebeldes y perdonar la vida de mujeres, niños, ancianos y civiles así como las de aquellos activos que no tenían nada que ver con el golpe de estado. El segundo error fue a Naruto ya que por su insignificante odio había hecho de la infancia del niño un infierno en soledad y había permitido a los civiles salirse con la suya únicamente porque pensaba que el niño podría permitirse dicho trato y además para darles a los civiles una forma de sacar la ira de sus sistemas. Tambien su error fue el de darles poder a los civiles para dirigir la academia ya que para tanto llenar sus bolsillos como para permitir que sus hijos pasaran los exámenes y que se convirtieran en ninjas

-Diganos Hokage-sama ¿Qué se sintió al saber que estaba traicionando todo lo que significaba ser el líder de la villa oculta de la hoja? Porque que yo sepa la villa oculta de la hoja da una imagen de un pueblo leal y hermoso que siempre trata a todos con igualdad y sin embargo usted permitió que la gente de este pueblo convirtiera la vida de un niño inocente y libre de pecado en una vida dura y solitaria

El Hokage sabia que este momento iba a llegar ya que sabia que ambas mujeres se interesarían por Naruto y siendo ambas de las que protegerían a sus subordinados con la ultima gota de sus alientos entonces el no tenia otra que aceptar que ellas lo pudieran considerar como un traidor. Ya que lo era porque si había una cosa que el permitió que se hiciera fue el borrar la historia del clan Uzumaki de los libros de Konoha

-Se que he fracasado con mi deber jurado y sagrado pero sigo siendo humano y en especial uno mayor. He tomado tantas decisiones a lo largo de mi vida de las que me arrepiento que no puedo evitar pensar si a lo mejor el mundo estaría mejor sin mi. El dia del ataque del Kyubi mi esposa falleció, ese mismo dia me vi obligado a volver a esta posición en vez de llorar mi perdida. A lo largo de los años he tomado decisiones y acciones que me han hecho cuestionar muchas cosas y en lo que se refiere a Naruto yo puedo deciros que es uno sino mi mas grande error ya que deje que toda las cargas me pasaran sin recordar que hubo una persona que lo tenia peor que yo

Ante ellas ahora no estaba el sandaime Hokage sino un hombre mayor que se estaba volviendo viejo cada vez mas rápido, un hombre que cargaba con la culpa de haber tomado decisiones un tanto cuestionables y un hombre que había visto morir a uno de sus hijos y que hace unos años perdió a su amada esposa a causa de alguien que quería producir el ataque del Kyubi en el pueblo. Solo se entero de que ese alguien fue ayudado por aquel que fue su mejor amigo y que esta persona a su vez aprovecho una situación tensa para beneficiarse a si mismo y quitarse aquellos que no le gustaban de en medio

-Es por eso que Jiraiya no esta aquí ya que el esta buscando a Tsunade dado que ella es la única que puede ocupar mi puesto a causa de ella ser no solo la heredera del clan que fundo Konoha sino de que ella es la única que se podría dedicar a sanar todas las heridas que yo he permitido a nuestro hogar. Tambien ella podría ser la única en conseguir que Naruto confie una vez mas en el pueblo

Ambas mujeres tuvieron que estar de acuerdo ya que si había algo que Tsunade podía hacer era poner los puntos sobre las íes ya que no tenia pelos en la lengua y no le importaba sacrificar si es necesario a la mayoría del consejo solo porque la habían molestado. Es mas ella lo hacia y si volvia y se enteraba de lo que los civiles habían hecho con los exámenes de la academia así como la eliminación de la memoria del clan Uzumaki solo para que la gente no tuviera reparos en atacar al joven Naruto o aislarlo. Tuvo suerte de que a alguien se le ocurrió pensar que si se dañaba la junta entonces el bijuu seria libre por lo que para que dicho Bijuu jamás escapase las personas decidieron que no golpearían a Naruto pero eso no les impidió aislarlo del resto de personas. Los propios lideres de clanes eran culpables ya que al no entender plenamente fuinjutsu ellos hicieron lo mismo

-Eso no es una excusa Hokage-sama ya que nadie va a poder darle jamás a Naruto todo lo que ha perdido de vuelta. Diablos no ha tenido ni siquiera una figura familiar en la que basarse y encima los imbéciles de la academia incluyendo al niño tonto y juega bromas de Iruka lo han tratado como un error. Es mas uno se pregunta como es que una persona sin nada y sin que nadie le ayude como Naruto acabo en la misma clase que los herederos de los clanes y los hijos de algunos de los mas importantes civiles de la aldea

Eso fue un nuevo golpe para el Sandaime. El les explico que lo hizo porque si lo colocaba en una clase de muy poca calidad entonces el podría ser secuestrado por Danzo ya que nadie le haría ni caso mientras que bajo la atenta mirada de Iruka incluso si solo era para que la clase tuviera un chivo expiatorio el le haría caso y por tanto Danzo jamás le habría podido poner una mano encima

La conclusión de esa noche fue algo que jamás el Sandaime se pudo esperar ya que ambas mujeres lo miraron con un desprecio inhumano por lo que el se había atrevido a hacer a Naruto. Lo peor fue la mirada traicionada de Anko ya que Anko era lo mismo que Naruto y sin embargo a ella el le dio su confianza y eso que ella tenia una mancha peor que Naruto ya que antes de irse Orochimaru le dejo una pequeña marca de regalo que la convertía según muchos miembros de el consejo en una posible bomba de relojería que en el mejor de los casos solo la haría ir psicótica y en el peor la convertiría en una extensión de la voluntad de Orochimaru

* * *

 **Bien se espera la opinión de la gente**

 **Ahora va a haber algunos capítulos de relleno antes de los exámenes chunin asique espero que no os importe**

 **que tengáis unas buenas noches señoras y señores**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien con esto hecho se puede pasar a la operación reescritura de el demonio de Konoha**

 **Aquí tenemos uno de los tres capítulos que vienen antes de los exámenes chunin y mi motivo detrás de esto es para darle a Naruto mas misiones de alto grado**

 **También tengo que decir que según la encuesta tanto Yugito como Hana serian parejas de Naruto pero Karin, Tayuyá y Temari están asi en el aire ya que tienen los mismos votos asique o podrían ser las tres o ninguna ya vere aunque viendo como de un pervertido que soy y esas cosas es mas que probable que se las de solo para joder a Jiraiya**

 **Bien otra cosa que quería decir es que este finde lo tomare como descanso y mas tarde me centrare en iniciar la reescritura pero que una vez se acabe el mes de octubre no esperéis actualizaciones de mis historias como resulta que tengo exámenes y el mes de noviembre será utilizado para el completo estudio**

 **Bien solo puedo decir que Naruto no me pertenece en nada**

* * *

 **UNOS DIAS MUY PROBLEMATICOS EN SU VIDA**

Ha pasado un mes desde que el equipo ocho regreso de su misión en Nami. Las cosas se habían complicado bastante después de que regresaron. Por un lado el consejo civil quería a Haku como una maquina de cria y querían obligarla al chico Uchiha, claramente esto se acabo cuando se menciono que estaba bajo la protección de Naruto. Fue decirse eso y cualquier idea que tuvieran con la niña se fue al garete al darse cuenta que un confrontamiento con Naruto no es algo que nadie quiera mas que nada porque supondría enfrentarse al niño que los tenia por las pelotas. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que conmociono a Naruto enormemente: El líder del clan Hyuuga fue a decirle que su hija iba a ser exiliada del clan para así salvarla de ser marcada con el sello maldito Hyuuga. Normalmente Naruto habría matado a todos los miembros de la rama principal y del consejo de ancianos por hacer una cosa así. Incluso Kurama decía de acribillarlos con sus técnicas mas despiadadas y hacer de ellos un ejemplo para el resto del pueblo. Desgraciadamente Naruto decidió no matarlos…aunque su instinto asesino se notaba enormemente por toda la zona

El dia que se fue a cenar con Hinata y Haku al BBQ volvió para encontrarse con el jefe Hyuuga. Y Lo siguiente que supo es que Hiashi Hyuga estaba pidiéndole que proteja a su hija, ya que el como padre había fracasado en ese objetivo. Cuando Naruto acepto protegerla Hiashi paso a darle los documentos que permitirían a Naruto defenderse en caso de que los ancianos vinieran con ganas de marcha. Despues de todo su afiliación seguía siendo secreta y nadie sabia nada acerca de su parentesco. Sin embargo los ancianos podían tratar de tirar de alguna de sus tretas por lo que para proteger a su hija Hiashi había venido a sus espaldas. Tambien le entrego a Naruto para Hinata una carta de el mismo y los pasos a realizar para realizar algunas de las técnicas mas avanzadas del clan Hyuga. Cuando Hiashi salió de la habitación procedió a hablar con su hija, no hay que ni decir como se sintió la niña por lo que los ancianos y los otros miembros de su familia habían hecho y como tanto Naruto como Haku estaban disgustados con la situación. Naruto procedió a coger a Hinata y abrazarla mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas y diciéndole que no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo. Que el iba a estar siempre ahí para ella y que le importaba una verdadera mierda lo que los demás dijeran ya que ella era su preciosa persona

Tras el discurso emocional Hinata se puso a llorar en el hombro de Naruto y se aferro a el como si fuera lo único real en su vida. Luego Naruto se fue a la cama acompañado por ambas chicas que se aferraron a el debido al temor que tenían a quedarse solas, una por la perdida de su figura paterna que murió delante suya y la otra porque su familia la había echado y la consideraba inútil. Si había algo ahora en la mente de Naruto era el inmenso odio que tenia hacia los ancianos Hyuuga y su forma de hacer las cosas

Al dia siguiente Naruto se despertó con ambas chicas abrazadas a el y que no lo dejaban ir. Sin embargo esa imagen se desvaneció cuando alguien golpeo el timbre del lugar para hacerlo salir. Y para colmo eran muy exigente asique Naruto realizo un Kage Bunshin y se intercambio con el para poder ir a ver quien le quería molestar. Hay que imaginar su sorpresa cuando tanto Hyuga Tokuma, Hyuga Ko y Huga Neji se presentaron ante el. Le exigieron que devolviera a Hinata ya que los ancianos exigían su presencia, no solo exigían su presencia sino que tenían ordenes de llevarse por delante a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino ya que era por la voluntad de ellos los ancianos del clan que Hyuga Hinata fuera marcada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado y con un sello que le impidiera dar a luz hijos con el Byakugan por lo que su línea de sangre nunca estuviera en peligro. En especial con una mujer tan débil que era incapaz de hacer frente a su hermana menor

Por ello cuando los tres exigieron a Hinata fueron recibidos con la mas brutal de las palizas que ninguno de ellos podía esperarse. A Neji le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago así como un rodillazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz y que además le arranco algunos dientes. A Tokuma le agarro su brazo antes de que pudiera golpearlo y se lo rompio por tres lugares a la vez que le daba una potente patada en la cabeza que lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Y a Ko le golpeo rápidamente el estomago luego le cogió ambos brazos y tiro de ellos antes de dislocarle los hombros. Cuando todo termino Naruto les pidió que le dieran un mensaje muy importante a los ancianos: ´´ _decidles que a mi me da igual que se consideren intocables, si vuelven a enviar a gente aquí a por las niñas que esten bajo mi protección entonces voy a proceder a golpear tan brutalmente a esas personas que van a pensar que el Byakugan ya no será blanco sino morado ¿entendido?``_ Cuando ellos se fueron inmediatamente corriendo por miedo ya que no quería quedarse ahí decidieron no volver jamás, a excepción de Neji que pensó que tendría otra oportunidad por el destino que se la daría para poder vengarse de esta persona que se habían enfrentado a el. Cuando prosiguió la mañana finalmente Haku e Hinata se levantaron y el clon les aviso de lo que paso por la mañana de cómo el jefe tuvo que levantarse para atender unos asuntos que parecían haber llegado con urgencia. Cuando bajaron a la cocina fueron recibidas por un Naruto sonriente y agradable que les sirvió a cada una un digno desayuno de una reina siendo los bollos de canela los mas aceptados por las niñas

Despues de desayunar Naruto procedió a escribir una carta al Daimyo para informarle de la situación y darle una copia de los papeles que acreditaban a Hinata como una expulsada del clan sin su Byakugan sellado. Cuando Naruto termino se fijo en que ambas niñas parecían estar algo distraídas y que no sabían que hacer. Asique en contra de sus instintos y con el ultimo adiós de su fiel amigo Kurama Naruto considero en llevarlas de compras para darles una nueva vida. Ni que decir lo rápido que se animaron cuando eso paso y como el pobre Naruto se iba a acordar de esto para el resto de sus vidas

Se fueron a una de las tiendas especializadas que curiosamente no odiaban a Naruto y se dedicaron a la búsqueda de ropa. Y mientras las niñas buscaban la ropa Naruto se dedico a la búsqueda de libros acerca de medicina ya que tanto Haku como Hinata tenían un fuerte interés en todo lo que tenia un aspecto medico. Por supuesto con los libros de medicina y del tratamiento a base de hiervas también vinieron los libros que estudiaban el proceso de fabricación de píldoras de soldado, de chakra y de alimentos por lo que el gasto aunque grandes siguió siendo minimo en comparación con lo que el era capaz de gastar por ellas. Además Naruto les consiguió un par de cosas que podrían serles utiles como un libro de química para el desarrollo de venenos o agentes paralizantes y sedantes. En pocas palabras las dos niñas tuvieron una fabulosa mañana en manos de su príncipe azul

Durante esa semana Hinata estuvo muy afectada por la decisión del consejo Hyuga y le costaba entrenar. Sin embargo con Naruto a su lado ella pronto recupero ese espíritu que ella creía haber perdido. Desubrio que al no tener que responder ante el clan Hyuga ni tener que vivir con sus absurdas normas ella podía entrenar mas y mejor

Despues de esa semana de relax por la misión realizada todo el equipo 8 se reunió y cuando Kurenai vio a Hinata rápidamente la abrazo y le dijo que ella le ayudaría en todo lo posible. Tambien Anko se ofreció a echar una mano y a jugársela en alguna que otra jugarreta a los ancianos por haber hecho eso con su linda alumna. Y Shino aunque solamente hablo de lo ilógico que habían sido los miembros del consejo Hyuuga no dejo de apoyar a Hinata

Durante ese mes la formación alcanzo un nuevo nivel ya que entre el control perfecto de chakra de Hinata y los conocimientos de la manipulación de la naturaleza que tenían Naruto y Anko ella consiguió adelantarse bastante y terminar la primera parte del trabajo de manipulación elemental. Con Kurenai ella creció muy hábil en genjutsu y empezó a salir poco a poco de su caparazón. Y luego finalmente tanto Hinata como Shino entrenaban entre los dos para desarrollar sus habilidades y ganar mas experiencia

Para garantizar que su equipo podía dedicarse exclusivamente al entrenamiento Kurenai solo les hacia hacer una misión por dia de rango D. Y con la ayudas de los Kage Bunshin de Naruto el trabajo terminaba antes de lo que nadie podía creer dándoles así mucho margen de maniobra

Pero no todo fue bonito. Resulto que con su expulsión del clan Hyuuga muchas familias adineradas de civiles que no parecían saber de los avisos del consejo civil de no molestar a Naruto o que simplemente les importaba un pimiento porque estaban demasiado habituados a hacer lo que les daba la gana. Un dia uno de estos…hombres coloco una droga en la bebida de Hinata y cuando ella sucumbió le puso un sello de supresión. El objetivo era que su hijo tuviera un par de bebes con ella y después venderla a Kumo. Solo hubo un pequeño defecto: Naruto la encontró y vio su estado. Y por suerte ella estaba drogada y no veía nada

Naruto hizo de la familia del hombre un ejemplo: Al padre lo destruyo financieramente ya que por alguna razón sus empresas y demás se quedaron sin lugar donde estar y cualquier otro sitio le cobraba excesivamente alto. La madre tuvo su reputación arruinada y golpeada ya que de alguna forma se descubrió que tenia un amante que resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su marido y de que posiblemente alguno de sus hijos seria de el y no su marido. Y los hijos finalmente con la destrucción de la reputación de sus padres simplemente los golpeo en sus formas de vida dejando a la familia sin nada

Nadie supo como se descubrió todo lo que hizo afectar de manera tan negativa a la familia pero sirvió como un aviso de no volver a tocar a alguien bajo la protección de Uzumaki Naruto. Obviamente aun así hubo un grupo que se negó a cumplir esta norma: los ancianos Hyuga. Ellos fueron tan lejos como para ir al Daimyo de fuego…solo para recibir una amonestación totalmente devastadora que los hizo plantearse si sus vidas eran de verdad importantes ya que el daimyo los amenazo con encarcelarlos si volvia a tener una sola queja del asunto de Hinata

Esta situación por supuesto no paso desapercibida para el consejo y algunos crecieron temerosos. Mientras que Hiashi aparento no gustarle en realidad estaba contento de que su hija mayor hubiera ganado todo lo que por su culpa ella no tenia. Los clanes estaban nerviosos al ver hasta donde Naruto llegaría por alguien bajo su protección. Sin embargo los civiles y ancianos no lo veian con buenos ojos. Los ancianos temian que naruto tuviera hijos con Hinata ya que los hijos que nacieran tendrían enormes reservas de chakra, una gran cantidad de resistencia y un control de chakra casi perfecto. Si bien era como un sueño hecho realidad para los ancianos también era algo que querían evitar dado que no querían que Naruto se hiciera mucho mas poderoso

Pero eso no era todo lo que sucedia en el pueblo

* * *

 **-Al Otro Lado Del Pueblo-**

Sin embargo al otro lado del pueblo había un alma que no lo estaba pasando tan bien desde hace un tiempo. Esta alma resulto ser Sasuke Uchiha que ya desde un tiempo estaba descubriendo que ya no las empresas civiles de ciertos barrios le trataban tan bien como antes, incluso se atrevían a pedirle que pagara en el instante y que fuera la cantidad exacta del dinero acordado. Francamente esto cabreaba a Sasuke ya que el no entendía que estaba pasando y claro los dependientes y dueños de las tiendas tenían prohibido bajo pena de muerte el decir algo acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke Uchiha había tenido que ir desde entonces a algunas tiendas que no eran de la mejor calidad que estaban cerca de su barrio ya que las otras tiendas ya no lo trataban como un Kami en la tierra

Tambien estaba furioso porque se había enterado de la misión de rango C del equipo 8 y como paso a rango A. Eso de por si no lo hubiera cabreado. Pero lo que le cabreo fue que Naruto el cual era un huérfano sin clan y alguien insignificante había sido capaz de derrotar a a Zabuza uno de los siete espadachines, había matado a un ejercito de bandidos sin apenas molestarse y además ahora tenia en su posesión una espada de increíble poder y reputación y una chica que era lo contrario a una inútil fan. El estaba furioso y estaba a punto de hacer una solicitud de la ley de clan para exigir a la niña y el arma. El no sabia lo que le esperaba

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento Nº7-**

Al mismo tiempo kakashi estaba en el memorial de piedra debatiendo muchas cosas consigo mismo: Por un lado estaban sus compañeros que fallecieron por su ineptitud en su propia opinión. Uno porque fue aplastado por una roca y la otra atravesada por su técnica de asesinato. Ambos fueron los que habían hecho que se tomara en exceso y dedicación hacia el trabajo en equipo. Sin embargo ahora miraba y pensaba en que aun no había aprendido la lección

Mientras miraba la piedra el se fijo en dos nombres en particular: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Ambas personas fueron como unos padres para el después del fallecimiento de su padre, ambos le dieron aprecio y amor cuando mas lo necesitaba. Cuando murieron se sintió roto y destrozado ya que perdió a sus seres queridos sin importar lo que hiciera. Por eso cuando vio a su hijo el no pudo evitar sentirse por un lado orgulloso y por otro triste. Desgraciadamente esto también trajo consigo que cada vez que veía al pequeño un gran dolor se desencadenara en su ser. El odiaba lo que le hacia sentir asique se distancio del niño sin importarle las consecuencias. Y ahora este niño despreciado se había levantado por si mismo y no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para ayudarlo en su camino. Simplemente le hacia sentir impotente por no ayudar al hijo de su sensei así como sentirse impotente por no haber cuidado de el y ayudarlo a crecer

* * *

 **-Residencia Haruno-**

Y mientras que los dos varones estaban meditando Sakura estaba encerrada en su casa mirando una vez mas el informe de la misión del equipo 8. Una parte de ella temblaba de miedo no por el peligro de la misión sino por la existencia de ese alguien que es capaz de hacer frente a casi cualquier persona y salir de la batalla sin ningún problema. Eso la hacia sentirse débil ya que cuando se comparaba con Naruto solo se veía a si misma como una niña débil y patética. Ella era lista pero eso en el campo no sirve de nada si no lo aplicaba adecuadamente

Cuando su madre le mostro el informe de misión ella lo hizo para ver como de brutal era el mundo ninja. Una parte de ella pensaba que su madre Mebuki quería que su hija saliera del programa ninja. Normalmente ella diría que si pero para ver como Hinata hizo frente a todos sus rivales y enemigos, para ver como Shino seguía evolucionando y tratando de mejorar para ser capaz de proteger a sus compañeros. Y por supuesto para ver a Naruto alzarse como un guerrero sin limites la hacia plantearse hasta donde podía llegar. A lo mejor gracias a sus estudios ella podría avanzar en las cosas como Genjutsu e ironinjutsu ya que ella tenia un gran control de chakra y además un monton de conocmientos. Sakura no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en la cara de su madre cuando la estaba observando en el marco de la puerta

* * *

 **-Compuesto Inuzuka-**

Y en el compuesto Inuzuka Kiba no podía dejar de temblar simplemente por una simple y sencilla razón: Naruto. El chico Inuzuka estaba viendo con cierto miedo el informe de la misión una vez mas ya que su madre se lo consiguió para demostrarle como en realidad el era el ultimo muerto y cuanta diferencia de habilidad había entre uno y otro. Tambien su madre le comento como la presencia del ´´gaki`` era mas imponente que la de los miembros del consejo y eso incluia al propio Hokage

Para Kiba era una vergüenza que un niño sin clan fuera no solo mas fuerte que el sino que estuviera en ligas completamente diferentes y que le diera varias vueltas. Para el y su orgullo era un insulto y mas cuando parece ser que Naruto llamaba con facilidad la atención de las hembras dándole aun mas celos. El quería a Hinata como su perra pero ella solo tenia miradas para el Baka por lo que tendría que derrotarlo para conseguir que ella fuera a el. Tambien se fijo en que su hermana estaba interesada por el joven pelirrojo y tampoco le gusto ya que el no iba a permitir que el paria de la aldea viniera a su clan

* * *

 **-Compuesto Nara-**

Al mismo tiempo en el distrito Nara Shikamaru estaba jugando una partida de shogi en la cual no existía ningún rival sino que el equipo contrario era una representación de Naruto y que debido a sus habilidades el había posicionado las piezas de una determinada manera. El resultado era algo que no le gustaba a Shikamaru ya que lo que veía era alguien increíblemente poderoso y letal pero del que desconocían todavía una gran cantidad de información así como sus puntos fuertes y puntos débiles. Ahora entendía porque su padre lo puso a hacer esto

Porque era demasiado problemático y el no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Además creia que la razón de su padre para pedirle esto era para tratar de crear una situación en la cual ambos jóvenes se podrían relacionar y había empleado el Shogi en Shikamaru simplemente para hacerle ver lo que tenia que ser visto y que el no hacia caso. El propio Shikamaru no sabria cual era la respuesta incluso cuando acabara de poner todas las piezas y por tanto el trataría de ir a la única fuente para obtener esa información: Naruto

Una vez que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que su padre quería el no pudo evitar temblar con algo de miedo ya que desde que era un niño mucha gente del clan le había aconsejado no acercarse al niño. Y sin embargo ahora su padre le decía que no les hiciera caso. Esto era a lo que el tenia miedo: Un puto Cubo de Rubick. Naruto no era solamente un enigma era un enigma que generaba mas enigmas y por eso le tenia miedo porque sabia que no iba a poder dormir tanto como lo había hecho hasta ahora

* * *

 **-Compuesto Akimichi-**

Choji mientras tanto no para de hacer un balance de su vida ya que el estaba bastante confuso en ese momento. No sabia que hacer ni mucho menos como actuar. Resultaba que ahora su padre estaba muy molesto por como había tratado a Naruto al no hacer precisamente nada para ayudarlo cuando Sasuke empezó la bronca. Esto le había hecho replantear durante todo el mes el trato que tuvo con el pelirrojo. Tambien le hizo este mes al igual que con Shikamaru hacer una mirada atrás para ver todo lo que sabia de Naruto combinado con lo que aprendió recientemente y se dio cuenta de que no sabia nada de nada

Choji también se planteo que tal vez su forma de ser estaba equivocada y que por tanto debía tratar de corregir la situación hasta el momento asique estaba ahora mismo debatiéndose como podía empezar esto. El dedujo que con la comida todo se puede arreglar asique solamente le invitaría a algo de comer y ver si desde ahí podía ir avanzando poco a poco para tener una amistad ya que aunque no fuera creible el joven Akimichi apenas tenia amigos

* * *

 **-Compuesto Sarutobi-**

En el compuesto Sarutobi Asuma estaba tranquilamente fumando mientras pensaba en como este mes había ido tan empinado. No es que no podía evitarlo ya que si se miraba al equipo 8 y lo comparas al resto de los equipos entonces podias decir que el nivel de los competidores no era lo suficientemente bueno. Y el sabia que este mes habría dado lugar a volver mas fuertes y poderosos a los alumnos como el suponía que Naruto no se quedaría quieto y que la gente que apreciara como Hinata quedase indefensa ya que después de todo ella era su primera amiga y se mataria si le pasara algo

Con eso llego a la conclusión que durante este mes que el equipo 8 habia tomado bajas cantidades en misiones por lo que el equipo 8 lo había utilizado para entrenar arduamente en todos los aspectos y eso le daba miedo ya que nunca se sabe por donde se van a salir y como iban a golpearlos al final

* * *

 **-Compuesto Yamanaka-**

Ino Yamanaka era una chica muy cotilla y curiosa que se pasaba el rato chismorreando y tratando de averiguar el máximo posible de todos los que le rodeaban. Normalmente esas eran las tendencias de cualquier Yamanaka ya que debido al clan al que pertenecen tendían a pensar que al tener acceso a la mente su curiosidad siempre seria satisfecha

Pero ahora ella tenia un sujeto que no solo la tenia intrigada sino que también la descolocaba y no sabia donde colocarlo. Este sujeto era Naruto Uzumaki y ella sinceramente estaba muy preocupada porque pasara lo que pasase el chico antes no había llamado la atención y en cambio ahora era como si todos los focos le apuntaran a el. No ayudo que la misión a Nami lo puso curiosamente en buena luz de muchas personas y que además era el que derroto a alguien tan fuerte como Zabuza. Tambien la sorprendia debido a que nadie sabia donde vivía pero mantenía no solo a el sino a la que acompañaba a Zabuza y a Hinata

Una parte de ella era celosa ya que ella quería que Sasuke fuera así. Ambos eran frios, pero donde Sasuke lo era por oscuro Naruto lo era porque no sabia relacionarse. Ambos eran un poco antisociales pero mientras que Sasuke eligio esto Naruto fue obligado por algún extraño motivo y solo ahora estaba saliendo de esa situación en la cual lo habían puesto los adultos. En resumidas cuentas cada cosa que ella comparaba entre Naruto y sasuke que podía encontrar en común ella se daba cuenta de que Naruto lo tenia por motivos diferentes y además el era mucho mejor en lo que se empeñaba que Sasuke. Si lo combinabas todo una parte de ella quería saber porque era esto y esto la estaba haciendo plantearse usar uno de los jutsus de su familia para ver como es el original Naruto ya que ella era realmente muy curiosa acerca de esto

Si solo ella se diera cuenta de lo que le esperaba por esa idea

* * *

 **-Dia Siguiente: Campo De Entrenamiento 8-**

Los tres genins estaban en el lugar cada uno realizando un diferente ejercicio. Mientras que Shino entrenaba con su familia en las técnicas de clanes cuando el se reunia con su equipo trabajaba en la formación de control Doton. Era algo difícil ya que a excepción de Anko ninguno tenia un amplio conocimiento acerca de dicho elemento y esto sacaba toda la desesperación del miembro del miembro del clan Aburame a la luz. Sin embargo habían conseguido grandes avances al ser capaz de resquebrajar el suelo lo cual quería decir que al menos estaba en un buen nivel de dicha manipulación. Sin embargo cuando miraba a Hinata tenia un poco de envidia al ver que ella tenia dos elementos con los que le podían ayudar, sin embargo esa envidia desaparecia cuando Naruto en persona decidió ayudarlo a ganar experiencia con sus Wakizashis gemelas. Shino podía ser decente con taijutsu pero con esas dos preciosidades el podía convertirse en una verdadera bestia digna de temer. Y al menos el ya era capaz de enviar el chakra doton para mejorar ambas armas para que cuando golpeases sean mas duras y dañinas algo que le beneficio enormemente

Hinata misma había sufrido también algunos cambios durante este mes que se podía ver en su formación de control elemental. La joven chica había pasado el mes entrenando duramente para demostrarle a Naruto que su atención en ella no era sin motivo, además por un azar del destino la chica consiguió un arco reforzado de meyal de chakra con una madera bastante decente también. Esta arma le permitia que por una cantidad de su chakra crear flechas de chakra que cuanto mayor control mayor capacidad de penetración tenían. Que además fuera una usuario raiton solo fue un bono a ello y su afinidad Katon las convertía en incendiarias y explosivas. Pero claro ella solo estaba llegando al final de la formación elemental de la primera etapa y aun le faltaba mucho para terminar asique ella no podía evitar imaginarse el daño y el propio Naruto tampoco. Y también ella se formaba en su nuevo hogar para adaptar el estilo juuken por el momento al elemento rayo y después lo hara al fuego. En resumidas cuentas Hinata Hyuga había avanzado muy lejos y para mejor en el ámbito de desarrollo físico pero en el psicológico ella temia enormemente fallar a Naruto ya que era lo que mas la mantenía a flote a pesar de todo el daño hecho a ella por los ancianos del clan Hyuga

Finalmente estaba Naruto que estaba realizando un ejercicio de control de chakra avanzado de Kurenai mientras que algunos de sus clones continuaban trabajando en cosas que todavía no tenían bajo dominio o al menos no lo suficientemente desarrollado como las cadenas de chakra que solo podía crear dos, o su fuinjutsu para subir de nivel. O como los clones en la mansión que trabajaban constantemente en el Ranton y Hyoton aunque este ultimo lo hacían junto a Haku por lo que la niña mejoraba al mismo tiempo y consiguiendo grandes progresos en ello. Sin embargo el ejercicio con el que estaba en ese momento requería un completo control de su cuerpo y el chakra que lo circula: El tenia una aguja senbon en cada una de sus articulaciones y tenia que ir desde una posición sentada de perfecto equilibrio de meditación hasta ponerse de pie sin que las agujas se muevan, las agujas estaban de pie por lo que si estas se movían era muy probable que se cayeran. Era un ejercicio difícil y la razón por la que lo hacia también era para saber enfocar debidamente el chakra en determinadas zonas

Sin embargo pronto toda formación se interrumpió cuando una mujer de cabello morado liso llego a la zona de entrenamiento. Esta mujer era Uzuki Yugao la señora espada de Konoha y posiblemente una de las Kunoichis mas poderosas de la villa. Ella iba directa hacia su equipo con la vestimenta ANBU solo que sin su mascara y cuando vio a Naruto con su ejercicio de control de chakra se quedo sorprendida, también miro para ver a la heredera Hyuuga hacer cosas con el Raiton que pocos podrían tratar de conseguir o al chico Aburame en ese momento tratar de quebrar una roca con una onda sísmica producida por su chakra doton

-He oído que me buscabas Kurenai ¿de que se trata?

Kurenai se puso a mirar a su amiga y se sorprendió que pese a que lucia una sonrisa ella estaba con los ojos rojos. Eso puso a la amante genjutsu y a la amante serpiente en guardia inmediatamente ya que solo había una razón por la que Yugao podía llorar y nunca era por algo bueno. Segundos después se vio a Naruto de pie y sin los senbon, a Hinata allí con los brazos cruzados y mirando un poco seria aunque también intimidada y finalmente a Shino que lo miraba todo silenciosamente y de manera observadora casi como si esperara que alguna trampa empezara al ver a sus maestras tensas

-En realidad si Yugao. Veras aquí Shino esta aprendiendo a usar Kodachis gemelas y me pareció buen idea que luchara contra un espadachín superior como tu lo eres para que gane confianza en el uso de sus armas. Pero también tenemos a Naruto el cual ya es un espadachín consumado pero al que le vendría bien mas experiencia para que así podamos arrasar contra cualquier rival que nos encontremos en el campo

Yugao supo que le estaban pidiendo ayudar con la formación de un equipo Ninja. Normalmente ella diría que no porque no muchos tenían interés en Kenjutsu pero sin embargo aquí había dos que si estaban interesados, además ella sabia que kakashi después de lo de la misión del equipo 8 habia pedido ayuda a Tora para que cada uno pudiera centrarse en uno de los genin, esto era inusual pero no estaba sancionado. Además de que su parte femenina quería golpear a Kakashi por leer esos libros pervertidos

-Bien pero me gustaría probar sus habilidades antes Nai-chan para saber desde donde tengo que ir y hasta donde tenemos que tener la esperanza de llegar

Con eso la esperta espadachina se enfrento primero a Shino. No fue un combate en toda la gloria como a Yugao le habría gustado ya que resulto que la Shino todavía estaba aprendiendo pero Yugao podía decir que el punto acerca de la defensa y mantenerse firme ante cualquier rival se le había quedado claro al joven Aburame. Además el chico reforzó con chakra sus espadas y consiguió dar algunos sustos. En cuestión general Shino era un ninja alta genin en lo que era Kenjutsu y posiblemente si se desarrollaba adecuadamente el podía llegar a ser un gran usuario de Kenjutsu. Que combinado con su manipulación elemental y sus técnicas de clanes lo podían convertir en el terror de corta distancia

-Basta tengo suficiente de lo que he visto. Puedo decir que para acabar de empezar con Kenjutsu lo haces muy bien, te puedo decir que en este momento estas en nivel genin pero si te esfuerzas así todos los días te garantizo que seras un nivel chunin para los exámenes chunin

Shino asintió sabiendo que estaba cada vez a pasos mas cerca de su objetivo de ser un gran ninja y de llevar a su clan a un futuro mucho mejor. Sin embargo ahora quería ver a su compañero de equipo ya que Naruto siempre le decía que se aprende mas viendo y esuchando si prestas la debida atención

El combate no había ni empezado y ya se podía sentir como ambos espadachines estaban estudiándose el uno al otro. Era un gran tensión que se iba acumulando poco a poco en el aire. Naruto coloco su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura pero no saco la hoja, momento que Yugao aprovecho mara moverse a velocidad jonin para cortarlo, sin embargo su espada se encontró con la hoja morada que estaba un poco sacada pero guardándose todavía en la saya. Eso fue un movimiento que ella apenas vio salvo por el destello lo cual quería decir que la defensa fue tremendamente veloz

Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente cortados cuando sintió como se empezó a ejercer fuerza contra su hoja y era que Naruto trataba de sacar su espada. La pillo totalmente desprevenida y por ello ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto la empujo hacia atrás cuando saco su espada. Yugao tuvo que admitir que era un arma hermosa y letal pero eso no evito que pensara en derrotar al niño. Con esos pensamientos ambos espadachines se enfrentaron a un duelo de espada de ataques rapidos y precisos. Los cortes iban arriba y abajo, por la derecha o por la izquierda, en diagonal y vertical. Los ataques eran rapidos y cualquiera podía ver eso y sin embargo ambos se frenaban, ambos simplemente luchaban enfrentando sus hojas y tratando de someter al otro

Y aunque Yugao tenia la ventaja de la experiencia, Naruto tenia una mayor fuerza y Yugao casi podría pensar que incluso poseía una mayor velocidad que lo que estaba mostrando. Cuanto mas se movia Yugao mas se daba cuenta de otro cosa que el chico tenia en mayores cantidades: Resistencia. El la había estado enfrentando en un combate de golpes rapidos, precisos y potentes y eso tiende a cansar a la gente. Sin embargo el lucia fresco

Sin embargo Yugao no estaba molesta sino mas bien divertida ya que con excepción de Hayate solo este chico le estaba dando una verdadera batalla. Sin embargo el combate termino ahí debido a que ella se distrajo y Naruto aprovecho ese momento para correr hacia ella y ´´desaparecer`` como un desvanecimiento. Solo para aparecer detrás suya y con la espada apuntando a uno de sus órganos vitales

Y mientras ambos luchadores habían estado combatiendo los espectadores no pudieron evitar admitir estar impresionados con las habilidades que el duo había demostrado. Tambien fue suficiente para enviar a un nivel de impresión a ambas jonin porque sabían que my pocos se podían enfrentar a Yugao en combate con espada y Naruto acababa de derrotarla. Shino estaba mas que impresionado y se preguntaba si podría aprender algo parecido para su estilo doble espada. Y Hinata estaba con el corazón acelerado ya que ver a Naruto combatir era como un baile ya que ninguno de sus movimientos eran una perdida ni de fuerza ni de belleza. La hacia preguntarse si alguna vez podría ser tan bella en el combate

-La mar de interesante pero tengo entendido que cuando peleas utilizas chakra elemental viento para mejorar el corte y sin embargo en ningún momento lo has utilizado conmigo ¿Puedo saber por que?

-La razón es bastante simple. Si hubiera usado mi elemento para combatir podría haberte matado y yo no tenia ningún interés en eso. Esto era un mástil entre ambos para ver nuestras habilidades y decidir como nos podemos ayudar mutuamente. Además lo mismo podría decirse de usted ya que se a ciencia cierta que como una ANBU usted estará versada en manipulación elemental y dudo mucho que una Kunoichi tan hábil no sepa utilizar su naturaleza elemental en conjunto con sus artes de espada

Y ahora Yugao sonreía por la forma de razonamiento del crio. Tenia que dárselo era muy inteligente y a diferencia de muchos otros tenia una firme y gran habilidad de raciocinio por lo que ella ya podía verlo después de los exámenes chunin ya sea como Chunin o Tokubetsu jonin para que ganase experiencia. Además ahora entendía porque sus amigas no paraban de elogiarlo ya que el chico tenia esa habilidad para hacer que todos sacasen lo mejor de ellos al tratar de superarse. Francamente la avergonzaba saber que la academia y todo el pueblo lo había tratado como menos que nada ya que si por ella fuera hubieran rodado cabezas si se enteraba de que alguien limitaba el potencial de semejante niño. Casi sentía pena de sus enemigos

-Bien eso me parece bastante valido como una razón y puedo decir que eres bastante habilidoso con tu espada. Bien nos reuniremos por lo menos tres veces por semana para que cada uno mejore y gane la experiencia que le falta. Ahora Kurenai debe acompañarme porque el Hokage me pidió que después de esto ella me acompañara para un reunión sobre el informe de los equipos 7, 8 y 10

* * *

 **-Oficina Hokage-**

En la oficina se encontraba en ese momento los sensei de los tres equipos de genin novato. Desconocian porque estaban reunidos aquí pero era obviamente por una razón de peso. Y aunque costara creerlo Kakashi había estado allí a tiempo aunque teniendo en cuenta la amenaza a su precioso que recibiom de Kurenai el hombre cumplió con lo que se le pidió

La verdad es que Kakashi habría preferido estar entrenando a Sasuke ya que el chico se había vuelto bastante negativo. Por un lado tiendas y comercios ya no lo trataban como alguien especial y eso le sento al niño de mama como una fuerte patada en sus santas partes. Luego tuvieron aquella misión de rango C de pacotilla que apenas sirvió para hacerlo mejorar y luego finalmente estaba el equipo 8. Ese equipo era la traducción de problemas siempre que era dicho ya que el equipo 8 no solo había hecho una misión tremendamente complicada sino también que uno de sus miembros había derrotado a un ninja del calibre de Zabuza Momochi y por supuesto que a la vez había destrozado a los sicarios de Gato

Por no hablar de que Sasuke en su buen juicio había solicitado que Haku le fuera entregada ya que ella era necesaria para la resurrección de su clan como ella le daría hijos muy fuertes. O al menos eso es lo que dijo en versión amable ya que cuando se le negó la petición por todo el consejo el chico despotrico completamente. Ninguno del consejo podía decirle que Naruto la tenia bajo su protección y que el no solo era de un clan de tanto valor como el suyo sino también descendiente de un Hokage que era nada menos que el Yondaime. La razón de esto fue porque el dia de la reunión dio una advertencia de que si la palabra salía fuera de la sala acerca de su familia el personalmente se iba a asegurar de que todos lo sintieran. Y viendo lo que paso con Danzo ninguno quería jugar con su suerte

Kakashi solo podía temblar de ver el pedazo de ser que tenían ante ellos y ante el que tenían que rendir cuentas en caso de querer fastidiarle el dia. Por eso estaba entrenando a Sasuke ya que todas las negaciones que tuvo solo habían servido para avivar su oscuridad y Kakashi creía firmemente que si lo entrenaba lo suficiente entonces el dejaría de lado eso para centrarse en el entrenamiento. Y por eso le pidió a Tenzo que entrenara a Kiba mientras Genma se centraba en Sakura. Francamente el equipo era una mierda

-La razón detrás de esta reunión es muy simple. Despues de haber visto los progresos de los equipos me doy cuenta de que se están desarrollando efectivamente y con un progreso bastante acelerado al menos en el caso del equipo 8. Sin embargo también me he dado cuenta de que en el ultimo mes los equipos 7 y 10 parecen estar tensos con respecto al equipo 8 o mas bien podría decir eso del equipo 7. Es por ello que mañana quiero que realicéis un ejercicio de entrenamiento entre los tres equipos

Ahora fue un momento de tensión entre los tres sensei. La razón era muy simple: Poner a los tres equipos en el mismo lugar. Mientras que la mayoría podría interactuar entre si con normalidad y por supuesto tener unas discursiones normales. Sasuke y Kiba estarían esperando a lo mas minimo para lanzarse a la yugular de Naruto para humillarlo, Sakura no sabían lo que harian entre si apoyar con el modo Fan a su chico o quedarse de lado. Y finalmente Ino que quería saber todo lo posible acerca del joven uzumaki. Era una situación muy jodida en el pensamiento de los tres jonin

* * *

 **-Compuesto Uzumaki: Dia Siguiente-**

Naruto se despertó encontrándose nuevamente entre dos angeles. Una era Haku y la otra era Hinata. Ambas chicas estaban muy emocionadas con los avances que habían hecho con la ayuda de Naruto. Y aunque costara creerlo las dos eran muy buenas en combatir juntas ya que sabían apoyarse entre si. Este mes les había dado el tiempo de socializar entre si y ayudarse entre si a superar sus terrores. Pero aun así parecían tener una preferencia por dormir con Naruto que lo desconcertaba. Mientras que Kurama cuando veía esto no podía evitar reírse de sus experiencias

Tambien las dos chicas de vez en cuando tenían una sana competición acerca de quien haría la compara para el complejo, quien haría la comida o si veian estresado quien de las dos le daría un masaje. En resumidas cuentas Naruto era feliz con sus amigas y disfrutaba pasando mucho tiempo con ellas. Tambien cuando Naruto se entero de la petición del uchiha al consejo acerca el obtener a Haku casi consiguió que fuera a por el Uchiha y acabar con su clan ya que se estaba cansando de todas y cada una de las idioteces del varon estúpido

Con cuidado Naruto se levanto evitando despertarlas ya que estaban muy guapas mientras dormían. Con ello el se fue de la habitación dejando un Kage Bunshin que se burlo de el mientras que el se iba a hacer un poco de estiramiento ya que esa era su rutina por la mañana. Tambien Naruto se dedico a preparales a las chicas un desayuno bastante decente y empezó a preparar el horario para los entrenamientos que sus clones harian aquí mientras que el estaba con el equipo 8. Asique antes de nada se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento y activo las juntas de privacidad. Una vez hecho retiro todas y cada una de las juntas en su cuerpo que lo limitaban

Unas pocas horas mas tarde las dos niñas se levantaron por el olor de la comida y fueron a ver que pasaba después de que el clon les informara que el jefe se había despertado e ido a estirar antes de desayunar. Ambas pusieron una linda cara mala y se pusieron a hacer pucheros al pobre clon haciéndole prometer que el original no iba a hacer eso nunca mas. El pobre clon fue golpeado sin piedad por esa mirada y con un mensaje mental para su jefe diciéndole que lo sentía mucho por el

Cuando se disipo Naruto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y derretirse (provocando una sonora carcajada de Kurama) ante las dos niñas que tanto disfrutaban de estar en su compañía. Además de la promesa que hizo el clon lo cual lo dejo con la cabeza gacha de que sus clones fueran tan fáciles de manipular era algo tan triste. Segundos después las niñas estaban desayunando con Naruto y dándole miradas de que el tenia que pagarles por no quedarse en la cama con ellas

-Bueno Haku-chan, Hinata-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir a entrenar con nuestro equipo asique te quedas al mando del lugar hasta que volvamos. Por cierto consegui algunos jutsus médicos espero que te sirvan y sean utiles

Con esas palabras dichas los dos genin se fueron mientras que Haku se quedo con los clones de sombra y uno en especial que estaba ahí siempre para hacerle compañía. Ella siempre contaba con un clon cada vez que Naruto se iba para que no estuviera sola nunca mas algo que ella agradecia enormemente ya que desde la muerte de Zabuza ella ha tenido esos temores siempre y quería estar siempre en compañía

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento Nº8-**

Cuando el equipo 8 llego a su campo de entrenamiento se encontró que no estaban solos sino que además estaban los miembros de los otros equipos. El primer equipo que vieron fue el equipo 7 que parecian estar extremadamente temprano y esperando ya un rato. El siguiente equipo era el equipo 10 con Shikamaru estar dormido y Choji comiendo como de costumbre, sin embargo Ino no estaba presente y parecía no haber llegado

Curiosamente Ino estaba llegando justamente en ese momento cuando vio a Naruto por la espalda y no pudo evitar que todas las preguntas que ella tenía volaran hacia ella y viendo que el chico parecía estar relajado ella hizo el sello de mano de su clan…y se colo en su mente

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Ino estaba en el paisaje mental de Naruto obervando un gran lugar cubierto de hierva. Era un lugar luminoso y lleno de vida. Hasta que se sintió observada y vigilada. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba rodeada por un inmenso zorro que había aparecido de la nada…y que era con nueve grandes colas

- **Es de mala educación entrar en la mente de los demás sin permiso niña. Responde porque estas aquí inmediatamente o puedo arrancarte la información sin ningún problema. Es mas ahora mismo desconozco si estas aquí para hacer daño a mi barco asique a menos que me digas porque estas aquí voy a actuar de manera muy hostil contra ti**

Ino estaba temblando de miedo. Ante ella estaba el ser mas poderoso y temido por la hoja y cualquier persona que lo haya visto. Esto trajo a ella inmediatamente los recuerdos de cómo la gente trataba a Naruto y de cómo muchos adultos de su clan hicieron lo posible por mantener a todos y cada uno de los niños alejados de el. Tambien recordó como los profesores hablaban de bajarle las notas por el mero placer de que podían y como el propio Iruka autorizaba esto. Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera pensar que Naruto era el Kyubi recordó que el zorro lo llamo su barco en otras palabras que Naruto era su husped y que ambos tenían aquí una relación simbiótica

-Tu eres el Kyubi pero eres…diferente. No eres como dicen que eres y pudo ver a kilómetros que Naruto no es tu asique ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kurama se echo a reir por ver a una chica que en teoría todo su cerebro era mandado a la mierda cuando cierto emo estaba presente que la niña en cuestión era mas lista que todos los adultos de la aldea y creía que se merecía un premio por sus conocimientos y la forma de usarlos así como el escuchar a alguien detalladamente

 **-Eres muy inteligente pequeña creo que tengo un regalo para ti por ser mas lista que la mayoría de los adultos. Es mas estoy seguro de que vas a apreciarlo mas que su predecesor de eso estoy mas que seguro**

Con eso Kurama produjo una burbuja con el Kanji de mente y lo puso en la cabeza de Ino que poco a poco fue asimilando la información y que a su vez la hizo tener una mirada en blanco debido a la transferencia de información que ella estaba teniendo. Por supuesto esto solo era conociiento de cómo se podían usar las técnicas pero si ella no las dominaba previamente no serviría de nada ya que la mente sin cuerpo no es suficiente para nada ni nadie algo que Ino y Sakura no aprendieron adecuadamente en la academia

-¿Qué es esto? Son algunas técnicas de mi clan y además…un taijutsu que concuerda con las propiedades de los miembros de mi clan en el terreno físico…¿Cómo es que las sabes?

 **-No fue difícil. Un idiota de tu clan que trabajaba para un tal Danzo decidió que quería destruir a Naruto para que tuviera un brote psicótico y así poder mandarlo a entrenamiento bajo su amo. Pero cuando entro aquí se encontró conmigo y digamos que exprimi todo el conocimiento que tenia. No fue difícil ya que estábamos en el paisaje mental asique cualquier tipo de tortura para el que creía imposible la hice realidad. Yo converti su propia mente en su enemigo**

La joven Yamanaka no podía dejar de mirar sorprendida al zorro gigante. Ella había oído tantas cosas acerca de este ser de la destrucción y sin embargo parecía tan…normal. Ella sabia que una criatura de inmenso poder tenia que ser capaz de mucho y por supuesto al ser tan poderoso como era el Bijuu sus daños debían ser catastróficos

 **-Ves Naruto te dije que los conocimientos de aquel Yamanaka nos serian utiles alguna vez ¿a que ahora te alegras de que los cogi?**

-Bueno la verdad es que si

Entonces cuando escucho la voz de Naruto Ino se volvió para ver al joven Jinchuriki pero en un estado un poco mas liberado sin casi ropa salvo por unos pantalones y con el pelo mas largo que lo tenia recogido en una cola. Era un aspecto mas feroz y salvaje y aunque le costara admitirlo era mas atractivo con ese aspecto ya que parecía ser mas…natural con el

-¿Ves algo que te interese Ino?

La pobre chica tenia un rubor nuclear. Naruto se había aprovechado de esto y apareció en la cabeza de Kurama. El había visto todo el acontecimiento y tenia que decir que estaba sorprendido con como había reaccionado Ino. Tambien el estaba muy curioso acerca de porque Kurama le había dado tanto poder a la niña pero teniendo en cuenta que la chica había hecho algo que lo impresiono una parte de el seguro que querria felicitar a la joven. Despues de todo Kurama no era un monstruo sin corazón, sino un ser que estaba incomprendido por culpa de los idiotas con prejuicios. Tambien le hacia feliz a Naruto ver a Kurama ser amable porque el sabia que todo el odio que aun le quedaba que aunque era muchísimo menos todavía era algo era mas bien como una herida que no podía dejar de sangrar y que el quería cerrada por el bien de su amigo y familia

-Hola Naruto…esto me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que tienes este aspecto? No es que me queje ya que así me pareces mejor en todos los sentidos pero aun así se me hace extraño verte así que pareces menos…controlado

Naruto se rio. Eso es lo mismo que le dijeron Haku e Hinata cuando un dia libero delante de ambas todos y cada uno de los sellos de su cuerpo para que pudieran ver como era en realidad y cuanta fuerza tenia detrás de el. Tambien tenia que admitir que fue divertido ver como de rojas se pusieron las dos y como ahora Ino trataba de entender todo esto. Era algo bastante comico

-Tu eres un sinvergüenza ¿Cómo te atreves a lucir de esa manera tan sexy que hace que cualquier chica se pierda y deje de pensar en las cosas mas racionales?

Si era un momento comico que se guardaría para la posteridad en la mente de Naruto. Sin embargo el sabia que el momento tenia que acabar ya que estaban en una reunión de equipo y no podían tener a un miembro del equipo 10 en la mente de uno del equipo 8 eso seria un poco raro

Con eso Ino de repente se vio expulsada del paisaje mental y Naruto se despidió de un divertido Kurama que no paraba de decirle algo de ser un rompecorazones y de cómo estaba consiguiendo tantas compañeras. Por supuesto Naruto solo tuvo que mencionar que parecía estar celoso y como iba a reaccionar cierta persona si eso era así. Esto hizo callar al Kitsune por el miedo que tenia de dicho ser todopoderoso

* * *

 **-Mundo Real-**

Cuando Ino abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Naruto. Mientras que todos los demás la estaban observando. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque estaba entre esos brazos fuertes y mirando los profundos ojos azules de Naruto. Sin embargo una gran cantidad de instinto asesino se disparo en la zona y fue justamente en ese momento que Ino se fijo en Hinata y como la miraba con tanta hostilidad. Asique hizo lo que cualquier chica en su lugar haría: se abrazo mas fuerte a Naruto para esconderse de la penetrante mirada de Hinata

Esto solo llevo a Hinata a mirarala mas contundente. A que sus compañeros de equipo la miraran con la boca abierta y sin entender nada. Al equipo de Sakura mirar indiferente aunque en el caso de Kiba feliz porque pensaba que con esto Naruto dejaría empaz a su Hinata y Sakura con curiosidad. Y finalmente Shino que miraba con interés en la situación. En las sombras sin embargo los tres maestros estaban sonriendo aunque uno de ellos era mas bien celoso ya que el no tenia tanta suerte con las mujeres y le daba celos que un joven pudiera acercarse tanto a la meta de cualquier pervertido: Un Harem de hermosas mujeres

Fue justamente en ese momento que los tres jonin aparecieron en la zona sorprendiendo a casi todos sus alumnos a excepción de los alumnos de Kurenai que debido a sus capacidades pudieron detectar fácilmente a los ninjas y los esperaron pacientemente casi como si fueran a tomar el te con ellos. Esto hizo reir a Kurenai y la hizo explicar que sus alumnos sabían que estaban ahí debido a que Hinata tenia su Byakugan, Shino sus insectos y Naruto su capacidad de sensor superdotado

Los tres jonin sabían lo que había pasado con Ino, pero debido a que no vieron que Naruto sufriera ningún cambio entonces pensaron que todo fallo y que Ino fallo en su intento o al menos esos esperaban ya que estar frente a frente con un Bijuu era algo que no le deseaban a nadie ni siquiera a sus peores enemigos y menos aun si dicho Bijuu era aquel que poblaba las pesadillas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya que por mucho que quiseran negarlo el temor a Naruto que los adultos le tenían era al poder que el un dia dominaría y que por desgracia viendo como lo habían tratado era muy probable que lo usara en su contra. Si una niña de la nueva generación como Ino se encontraba cara a cara con dicho ser era mas que probable que se volviera contra Naruto y con ella toda la nueva generación lo odiasen

Y sin embargo parecía que no tenían que temer nada de de eso…o al menos eso fue hasta que que una Hinata celosa se lanzo hacia el cuello de Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza. Esto por alguna razón despertó algo en Ino y se volvió territorial acerca de Naruto. Y por alguna razón en la residencia Uzumaki Haku tuvo ganas de matar a rubias y a chicas de ojos claros

Despues de que dicha situación se calmara pese a la sensación de una guerra entre dos mujeres los instructores jonin decidieron vayudar a cada alumno según sus peticiones. Choji y Shikamaru estuvieron tentados en pedir que los dejaran relajarse sin embargo aparentemente alguien le había dicho a Yoshino Nara acerca de esta agrupación y ella pidió a los senseis que educada y amablemente le quitaran la vaguería a Shikamaru por lo que Kurenai con una sonrisa maligna tomo un siniestro placer en ello ya que los estaba mirando como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Junto con Kurenai fue también Sakura debido a su interés en Genjutsu y en que no quería quedar atrapada con un perezoso como su sensei y un hombre que fumaba. Con Asuma se fueron tanto Kiba, Hinata y Shino, y como fue de esperar Kiba trato de lucirse delante de Hinata y llamar la atención mientras que esperaban al sensei. Pero Shino no pareció apreciarlo asique le corto todos sus avances. Y finalmente estaba el grupo de Kakashi que eran Ino, Sasuke y Naruto

Normalmente Kakashi se lo habría tomado con calma pero viendo que ahora no eran solo sus alumnos sino que también estaban una de Kurenai y una de Asuma. No ayudaba a que Naruto no lo habría visto con muy buenos ojos y podría dar lugar a un expediente negativo para el. El estaba pensando en que enseñar cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto con una gran cantidad de ira y envidia. Normalmente el habría dejado las cosas como estaban pero el ver que ningún mal podía hacer según su propio punto de vista el decidió que quería ver combatir a Ssuke y Naruto mientras tenia a Ino haciendo trabajo físico mezclado con control de chakra

La joven Yamanaka se puso a correr mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de usar y aprovechar el entorno para mejorar y aumentar su ritmo. Hay que decir que la chica se encontró a gusto y disfruto de la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo mientras corria y al mismo tiempo la sensación de control que ella senta cada vez que se aprovechaba de el entorno. Ella se sentía a gusto con este tipo de entrenamiento y ayudando con su gran control de chakra eso le hizo disfrutar al máximo de la experiencia al mismo tiempo que le planteaba muchos cambios a la forma que iba a realizar sus entrenamientos hasta el dia de hoy. Ella también aprovecho los conocimientos que obtuvo del Kyubi para tratar de mejorar sus características y se encontró con que aunque necesitaría un soberano esfuerzo ella podía decir que iba a valer la pena con tal de seguir sintiéndose con el control absoluto de lo que le rodea. Y ajena a ella Kakashi la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos por ver como dominaba el circuito. Esto le hiz plantearse al genio del clan Hatake que había que poner en forma a Sakura para que no se quedara atrás y por tanto ella no estuviera superada por cualquiera de sus compañeras de clase aunque viendo como había resultado Hinata el dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerle frente al menos de su curso

Sin embargo su atención fue llamada inmediatamente al otro par ya que parecía que Naruto no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles para Sasuke. El joven Uchiha se dedicaba a atacarlo desde todos los angulos con tanto combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas ninja. No importaba a nadie ya que Naruto ni siquiera se movia y se quedaba en el mismo sitio, esto por supuesto solo cabreaba al chico Uchiha ya que el se consideraba por encima de Naruto y verlo de esta manera solo le indicaba quien de los dos resultaba ser no solo mas fuerte sino mas cerca del nivel del asesino del clan Uchiha. El no podía soportar esto asique rápidamente se lanzo a por el y lo bombardeo a puñetazo y patadas sin ningún efecto algo que le empezó a sacar de quicio ya que veía a Naruto como si ni siquiera lo intentara. Esto le llevo a la gran y genial idea para hacerlo perder su concentración

-Bueno eres bastante bueno para ser un dobe. Pero siempre seras un dobe y por ello no importa quin eres ya que ni siquiera tu seras importante. Hasta tus padres lo sabían y por eso te abandonaron. Para ellos solo eras una carga y por eso te abandonaron aunque tampoco serian muy valiosos ya que seguramente ellos tampoco eran gran cosa ya que de ahí es de donde viene dobe: de la basura

Normalmente la guerra psicológica si bien permitida uno debía saber como y cuando usarla. Y justo en ese momento Sasuke Uchiha se había equivocado enormemente. Ino que los estaba viendo en ese momento se tuvo que tapar la boca para que nadie escuchara los sonidos de disgusto que la gobernaban en ese momento. Y Kakashi que en ese momento lo estaba mirando todo se dio cuenta de que era probable de que estaba a punto de ser testigo de un castigo brutal hacia Sasuke ya que si Naruto se parecía a sus padres entonces la palabras dichas iban a ser recordadas en Sasuke de forma muy dolorosa

Naruto estrecho su mirada en el joven Uchiha que se pensaba que era intocable por ser de un clan de ladrones. Por si eso no fuera poco el muy bastardo insultaba a sus propios padres que se sacrificaron el dia del ataque del Kyubi para salvar a todo el pueblo incluyendo a su ingrato culo. En la mente de Naruto algo se rompió y decidió golpear al Uchiha donde mas le dolería y entregarle un mensaje que dejaría claro que el jamás iba a permitir ese tipo de comportamiento y menos en un futuro ninja de la hoja que se supone que tiene que cubrirle la espalda mas tarde algún dia y por lo tanto era considerado un compañero

Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y golpeo al joven Uchiha una vez en el estomago haciendo que se doble, después le dio un rodillazo en la cara, volvió a desaparecer solo para aparecer en su espalda y hacer un barrido y lanzándolo por el aire. Y para rematar cuando el joven Uchiha estaba cayendo el le dio una patada que lo mando volando hacia un árbol que partió por la mitad de la velocidad que llevaba. El resultado fue un sasuke inconsciente del dolor que tenia bastantes huesos rotos y que su ego había sufrido un duro golpe del que tendría problemas para levantarse. Tambien con esto Naruto mando un claro mensaje de macho alfa y dominante así como de tener cuidado cuando se habla de su familia ya que era un tema que el como huérfano no iba a permitir que nadie tocase para su satisfacción ya sea personal para hacerse sentir mejor o para sacar provecho en una pelea

Mientras tanto todos habían observado la facilidad con la que Naruto se había quitado de en medio al estúpido Uchiha aunque no era algo difícil para el equipo 8 de aceptar ya que el derroto a un ninja renegado de clase A. Sin embargo para los demás era una sorpresa ver como Naruto aplasto a Sasuke y en el caso de las dos niñas fan las hizo ver como era de diferente Naruto al resto de ellos así como lo duro que el parecía haber entrenado para dominar su poder. Y para Kiba fue un duro golpe en su plan de impresionar a Hinata ya que viendo como iban las cosas el primero tendría que derrotar a Sasuke para poder derrotar a Naruto y el por el momento no andaba nada cerca de ese objetivo por lo que tendría que pedir a su madre una formación mas intensa si el quería tener alguna oportunidad de derrotar a Naruto. Y para los genin del equipo 8 fue una vez mas un espectáculo el ver a Naruto acabar a un enemigo como si se tratara de una danza mas que un combate, Y Hinata se entrenaba todos los días con ese chico en casa junto con Haku. Solo se podía rezar para no convertirse demasiado en un enemigo de estos niños tan simples

Pero el entrenamiento ya había terminado y cada equipo debía ir a la sala de misiones para recoger sus misiones diarias. Pero mientras se ivan los sensei de ambos equipos miraban a Naruto con ojos analíticos ya que el parecía ser uno de esos genios que aparecían cada cierto poco tiempo y eso les hacia plantearse quien le había ayudado a sacar tanto potencial

Mientras que Ino miraba a Naruto y se daba cuenta de porque era tan fuerte. No solo tenia al Kyubi no Yoko como amigos sino que además el chico parecía ser de los que la formación si no era extrema entonces no podía llamarla formación. Eso la hizo mirar un poco con envidia ya que hasta este momento nunca se planteo que era lo que la formación podría hacer por ella y ahora mientras veía a Naruto marcharse se podía ver efectivamente lo que la formación podría dar lugar a

Y Sakura era la misma ya que no podía evitar mirar a Naruto con una mirada de curiosidad. Pero en su caso es por la gran diferencia entre Sasuke y el ya que si Sasuke tuviera todo el poder del que Naruto parecía tener entonces el habría estado restregando en la cara de muchos ese poder y como el era el elegido para llevarlo. Sin embargo Naruto…el parecía estar contento con su poder pero no dejaba que se le subiera a la cabeza. En resumidas cuentas Naruto era el ninja perfecto de los libros según Sakura ya que poseía todas y cada una de las características de los libros ya que no era arrogante, tenia amplios conocimientos y sabia luchar. Ella por una vez no miro a Sasuke como el chico a seguir sino a Naruto ya que el era lo que mejor los representaba a todos y cada uno de los ninjas de la hoja

Y Kurenai mientras se iba a buscar una misión para sus genin no podía evitar sentirse mas feliz, en un mes Hinata había demostrado mas promesa que los imbéciles del clan Hyuuga jamás habrían podido creer. Tambien Shino estaba desarrollándose estupendamente y si bien el chico nunca seria de taijutsu el uso de su kenjutsu había demostrado haber sido una gran elección ya que el niño estaba progresando a un acelerado nivel y estaba segura que junto con Yugao sus alumnos iban a alcanzar sus metas. Además había sido digno de unas risas ver la cara de Asuma al ver las capacidades de su equipo y estaba muy divertida de saber que el dia de los exámenes chunin iban a ser sus alumnos los que iban a arrasar contra sus rivales ya que en cuestión de habilidades y demás características ella podía apreciar que todos los equipos tenían un trabajo arduo por delante. Aunque podía decir que las niñas tenían la parte mas difícil también ellas tenían el mayor futuro de los equipos ya que Sakura podría desarrollarse en medico y amante genjutsu mientras que Ino podía ser una torturadora, medico y genjutsu. Si esta era una gran generación a ojos de Kurenai

* * *

 **-Sala De Misiones-**

En la sala de misiones el Hokage estaba muy contento con lo que había sucedido el dia de hoy. Muchos podrían pensar que el hombre estaba únicamente contento de que los equipos habían entrado en contacto entre si pero en realidad el estaba contento de cómo las cosas habían resultado y de cómo el equipo 8 habia demostrado una calidad de trabajo impecable que se manifestaba en la forma de ser de sus miembros. Peo también estaba cntento de saber que Nauto no parecía tener problemas ara aercarse a las demás miembros aunque sabia que será algo difícil. Sin embargo el vio dos puntos negativos en todo eso: El primero tena la forma de Sasuke Uchiha y su forma narcisista de ser así como ese pensamiento de ser superor a los demás. El vio como insultaba a una persona donde jamás se debe hacer en especial si se trata de un Huerfano que nunca ha conocido a su famila como era el caso de Naruto y tuvo que admitir por ello que la reacción de Naruto no fue desmesurada y fue en su justa medida. El otro punto negativo fue Kiba Inuzuka que parecía tener ese machismo innecesario y tendencia a subestimar a los demás simplemente porque el no era de inteligencia sino de musculo por lo que el pensaba demasiado bien de si mismo. Se alegro cuando Hinata lo golpeo y castigo

Con ello cuando llegaron uno a uno de los instructores el les dio una misión adecuada a no solo el nivel de habilidad sino también al de su madurez como equipo. Asique cuando los del equipo 7 y 10 llegaron tuvo que darles una asignación tipo D porque todavía no estaban listos pero ahora que Kurenai estaba aquí el podría darle a ella una misión mejor calificada como recompensa por su trabajo y esfuerzo en los miembros del escuadron 8 para llegar hasta donde habían llegado

-Jonin Kurenai Yuhi tengo una misión de rango C para ti y tu equipo. Dentro de unos días será celebrada una carrera en cha no kuni y el que gane esa carrera será el propietario del puerto degarashi por lo que para que gane cierto jefe Yakuza que es nuestro aliado usted y su equipo iran a esta misión: Su equipo Genin se encargara de que no haya interferencias en la carrera y en caso de haberlas las eliminaran, mientras que los genin realizan esa misión usted deberá encontrar información de la familia Wagarashi para acabar con su corrupción del país. A ser posible esta misión debe realizarse lo antes posible y en caso de necesidad usted y su equipo deberán estar preparados para deshacerse de los Wagarashi como es bien sabido que no aceptan la derrota y recurrirán a métodos violentos en caso de perder la competición asique avise a sus alumnos. Partiran hoy mismo

Con todo dicho y hecho Kurenai fue a avisar a sus genin de la misión que tenían que realizar. No tardo mucho en encontrarlos ya que Naruto e Hinata estaban junto con Shino y Anko disfrutando de una comida en el stand de dango al cual tanto le gustaba ir Anko. Tambien se encontró con la escena de Anko estar abrazando a Naruto mientras Hinata le daba una mirada que habría hecho a los Hyuuga mas que contentos. No tardo mucho en decirles de su misión y como Kurenai y Anko no los iban a acompañar durante la carrera debido a que estarían realizando la investigación de la familia Wagarashi

* * *

 **-Cha No Kuni-**

Cuando los ninjas llegaron a Cha se separaron los dos grupos. Las jonin iban a investigar al clan rival mientras que los jóvenes se dirigían a puerto Degarashi que es donde vivía el clan Wasabi. En el camino se encontraron con un restaurante de dulces en el que se detuvieron a tomar una comida rápida y a disfrutar de un momento de descanso ya que estaban tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible y por tanto se habían cansado un poco en el camino recorrido

Estaban tan tranquilamente comiendo su comida que pensaron que nadie les molestaría y así podrían salir y seguir su camino lo mas pronto posible. Sin embargo no todo lo que uno quiere se obtiene ya que había un sujeto dentro del local que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para molestarlos. Se trataba de un joven adolescente que parecía estar algo inquieto aunque el peor caso llego cuando se fijo en Hinata

-Oh que linda flor de luna. ¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo y dejamos de lado a estos dos que te acompañan para ir a pasar un buen rato eh?

El chico estaba tratando de seducir a Hinata y Naruto estaba a punto de estallar y cortarlo en pedacitos por semejante atrevimiento. No solo porque Hinata era su amiga y le tenia mucho aprecio así como que se sentía muy unido a ella pero desde luego no era por celos. De no ser por Shino el habría asesinado ya al mocoso. Aunque Hinata lo declino respetuosamente e indicando que su corazón ya esta tomado

Con eso el chico dejo el local pero no sin antes darles otra ultima sorpresa: La cuenta de todo lo que había comido. Eso ya fue el colmo y Naruto estaba mas que decidido a matarlo, pero fue la intención de matar de Hinata la que hizo que todo el mundo se acobardase ya que la chica estaba sonriendo amablemente al mismo tiempo que un aura maligna salía de ella y tenia la forma del mismísimo shinigami. Ella estaba muy furiosa por lo que el brivo hizo y estaba mas que dispuesta a castigarlo por su osadía de tratar de usar sus encantos en ella y además dejar la factura a su Naruto-kun. Todo eso era imperdonable desde el punto de vista de Hinata y merecía ser castigado

Sin embargo no tenían tiempo para cazar al infractor asique decidieron partir para llegar a Puerto Degarashi. El cual no estaba por suerte muy lejos, una vz allí los tres genin se dirigieron al lugar donde vivía el clan Wasabi y se preparo para todo lo que fuera a suceder. Llamaron a la puerta y esta fue abierta por un Yakuza horrible con un parche en el ojo, normalmente esto no habría importado pero pareció que el hombre quiso gastar una broma y asusto a Hinata que parecía intimidada por el aspecto del hombre. El hombre decidió poner su broma en practica y asusto a Hinata y el resultado fue un puñetazo de Naruto en toda la cara que lo dejo sin dientes y luego pasaron a dentro donde los recibió el anciano del clan Wasabi. El hombre sabia que el tratar de asustar a los ninjas nunca es buena idea pero viendo como eran ninjas y a sus hombres les gustaba bromear parece que no pudo resistirse. Ahora esperaba que el seguro dental le cubriera en estas cosas. Pero el caso es que el líder del clan los esperaba ahí y este estaba muy serio debido a la importancia de la carrera

-Saludos. Ahora que estais aquí podemos reunirnos y discutir los asuntos de vuestra misión y vuestro papel durante la carrera

Con eso el hombre los acompaño al interior de la residencia del clan Wasabi y se dispuso a discutir los motivos de esta misión. Resultaba que la carrera era algo mas serio de lo que parecía ya que el ganador de esta carrera seria el dueño del puerto y por supuesto ambas potencias querían esto. Pero mientras que el Wasabi solo lo hacia por sus negocios el Wagarashi lo hacia también para el control de los negocios de todos los demás. Por supuesto si la carrera fuera honrada y justa el no estaría preocupado pero teniendo en cuenta como eran los de enfrente el había pedido apoyo a la hoja con la intención de que enviaran un equipo a supervisar la carrera y asegurarse de que nadie o bien la interrumpía o alguien trataba de sacar a uno de los corredores por medio de trampas

Fue justamente que en ese momento llego un joven a la sala donde estaba teniendo lugar la reunión de los ninjas con el jefe Yakuza…curiosamente fue el mismo joven que había hecho una de la suyas al equipo 8 y por tanto fue verlo y los tres se lanzaron a por el. La cosa podría haber llegado mas lejos de no ser porque sabían que si algo así pasaba era muy probable que Kurenai y Anko se cabrearan y ambas cabreadas eran demasiado miedo al menos para Naruto y Shino

Despues de que se aclarara la situación que había por culpa de las tendencias del joven sicario Yakuza. Volvieron a ponerse a discutir acerca de la carrera y de todas las cosas que podían pasar y salir mal por supuesto. Por supuesto el joven no quería nada que ver con los ninjas de la hoja dado que en su opinión ellos los traicionarían en caso de obtener un beneficio, por supuesto esto tuvo como reacciones unas miradas de los dos compañeros de Naruto ya que ellos se habían criado con el lado bueno de Konoha y pese a que sabían algunas cosas ellos no sabían acerca de lo manipuladores que algunos podían ser para obtener lo que querían de cada persona cuando llegase el momento. Naruto por su parte si que conocía esta forma de ser de los humanos y por ello estaba mas que alerta para lo que se le viniera encima

Mas tarde la carrera estaba a punto de empezar y había muchos testigos observando todo el asunto que eran tanto de uno de los clanes de los Yakuzas o había gente que quería ser testigo del acontecimiento. Entre esos testigos se encontraba un ministro del país del te que parecía demasiado contento y que favorecía demasiado al clan Wagarashiii. Por supuesto el hombre estaba actuando como el representante del Daimyo mientras la carrera tenia lugar. Mientras tanto desde fuera Naruto y su equipo estaban observando a ambos corredores

La carrera empezó sin problemas y los tres genin siguió a los corredores, pero tan pronto como ambos corredores llegaron a el primer punto de conflicto que consistía en hacerse con unos botes para llegar a la isla santuario uno pudo apreciar que la familia Wagarashi había empezado con las manipulaciones ya que el barco de Idate iba mas lento, además también a esto se añadió que un grupo de tres genin aparecieron y estaban a punto de atacar el barco de Idate. La expresión clave es que estaban a punto de hacerlo

Tan pronto como esos genin aparecieron Shino se interpuso en su camino y los hizo retroceder dándole la oportunidad a Idate de continuar con la carrera mientras que era observado detenidamente por Hinata y Naruto ya que Shino les había pedido que le dejasen encargarse de los genin ya que quería evaluar su propia fuerza en este momento . Tambien fue en este que el quería probar algunas formas de aplicar mejor las técnicas de su clan y el Chkra elemental

* * *

 _-Shino VS Ame Genin-_

* * *

Los tres genin vestían con ropas amarillas y llevaban respiraderos y mascaras en sus cabezas. Con una ligera observación de Shino el pudo valorar que estos tres no eran de los de combate ninjutsu y taijutsu sino que eran mas bien eran usuarios de genjutsu y armas. Esto iba perfecto con el ya que rntonces eso significaría que eran comabtientes de largo alcance justamente al igual que el. O eso pensó

Uno de ellos se le lanzo aunque se pudo apreciar que no era un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que Shino olo tuvo que enfrentar sus golpes que no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para ocasionarle algún problema. Sin embargo esa no era la estrategia ya que enseguida su compañero de equipo se dedico a usar un genjutsu para afectarle a su concepción de el entorno. Y mientras que eso pasaba el ultimo miembro del equipo espero hasta que Shino sintió los efectos del genjutsu

Cuando Shino sintió los efectos el combate se puso en su contra ya que tan pronto como eso paso el combate cuerpo a cuerpo empezó a cambiar en la dirección en la que antes iba solo para ponerse en su contra. Fue también en ese momento que en ese momento noto varios proyectiles en su cuerpo que contenían un veneno en ellos

Este habría sido el final de cualquier persona. Pero Shino era el heredero Aburame y al mismo tiempo el era el compañero de equipo de Naruto Uzumaki. Y caer por supuesto no era una opción. Justo cuando el equipo genin se iba a ir para encargarse de Idate se toparon con un Kunai con una nota explosiva. **BOOM**. La explosión obligo una vez mas a los tres genin a retroceder y dejar la persecución de su presa. Y no hay que decir cuanto se sorprendieron al ver una vez mas de pie al genin de Konoha

-¿Cómo has escapado al veneno? Se que era la cantidad exacta y no lo esquivaste gracias a Nuestro Genjutsu. Asique dinos como coño es que todavía sigues en pie cuando deberías estar ahogándote ahora mismo

-¿Cómo? Esa es una pregunta con una respuesta lógica. Yo soy un Aburame lo que quiere decir que mi interior es el hogar de una colmena de insectos especiales que mi clan cria desde que se sabe. Estos insectos tienen una relación simbiótica con los miembros de nuestro clan en la que a cambio de vivir en nuestros cuerpos los miembros del clan gozan entonces de varias cosas favorecedoras como el contar con ellos para drenar a nuestros enemigos o volvernos inmunes a genjutsu y venenos. La única razón por la que me golpeasteis fue porque así lo quise ya que si no llego a dejarme golpear entonces no habría podido evaluaros adecuadamente. Y ahora me toca a mi

Y con esas ultimas palabras dichas Shino se lanzo hacia sus rivales apareciendo en frente de uno y dándoles una patada circular. Los otros dos al ver que ni el veneno ni el genjutsu parecían que iban a tener efecto sobre el decidieron tratar de sacarlo con la superioridad numérica. Ni que decir que se arrepintieron al poco tiempo

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no les hizo demasiado bien a los miembros del equipo ya que el Aburame era mas fuerte que ellos y además los golpeaba con golpes de chakra mejorado mezclado con su afinidad elemental. En resumidas cuentas los tres genin acabaron aplastados

Y mientras Shino seguía peleando con sus rivales. Tanto Hinata como naruto estaban siguiendo al joven Idate, el niño cometió el error de juzgarlos por haber dejado a Shino enfrentadose a tres genin cuando estos lo vieron que acababa de recoger el amuleto. El chico se comporto como un idiota total y absoluto hasta que Naruto le dio una bofetada. Naruto le comento que Shino podía ocuparse perfectamente del equipo de Genin porque el se entrenaba cada dia con esmero y esfuerzo y para no quedarse atrás de sus compañeros de equipo. Tambien le dijo que era muy probable que su equipo participaría en los exámenes chunin y que si no era entre los tres entonces ninguno de ellos lo conseguiría

Al oir hablar de los exámenes chunin Idate solto un comentario totalmente estúpido acerca de cómo unos niños que no sabían el mundo real jamás podrían sobrevivir a este mundo y que por tanto jamás serian chunin. Sin embargo Naruto se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo. Le dijo como sabia acerca de que el fracaso el examen de su hermano ya que fue incapaz de estar dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus compañeros si su situación lo requería y porque el era un cobarde que huia de los problemas. Que si era tan rápido es porque el huia constantemente de todas las cosas. Esto por supuesto cabreo al joven pero no pudo rechazarlo ya que lo que Naruto le dijo era una gran verdad que el se negaba a admitir

Cuando estaban corriendo Naruto escucho un zumbido y el agarro fuerte a Idate mientras se apartaba del camino. Mientras que Hinata empezó a girar rápidamente sobre si misma generando una cúpula de chakra. Resultaba que alguien había lanzado una ducha de Senbon envenenados y si no los hubieran esquivado ahora estarían en problemas

-Vaya si no es mi ex-estudiante dime ¿Cómo va eso de convertirte en chunin? A si lo olvidaba que tu no puedes porque resulta que tu robaste un artefacto muy valioso a la villa y tuviste que huir de allí como un cobarde

Cuando Idate se fijo en el jonin que había hablado lo reconoció como Aoi Rokusho. El era uno de sus antiguos sensei y fue el que le dijo que para convertirse en chunin por si mismo debía demostrar su valia en solitario robando la Raijin no Ken de Konoha y dándosela a el. Siendo un niño tonto el chico se dirigió a por la espada sin preguntar ni nada y dio como resultado en el hurto de esta, la captura suya y de su hermano así como de ver a su hermano sufrir quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. La verdad fuera dicha Idate sabia que lo que hizo le iba a perseguir toda la vida y entendió porque jamás seria chunin ya que el fue un tonto que creyo en hacer las cosas por el camino rápido: Sin sacrificio no hay victoria y eso era algo que el no entendió mientras estuvo en la villa y que hasta hace poco tampoco entendía. Gracias a Dios Naruto tenia habilidades para despertar a la gente de mundos de fantasia y autocompasión como un mazazo

Y para Naruto esto era bueno porque implicaba estar frente a frente no solo con un traidor sino con el ladron de una de las armas que los Uzumaki ayudaron a crear junto con los Senju. Tambien era algo bueno ya que el dinero por su cabeza la vendría perfectamente para llevar a Haku e Hinata de compras y a cenar

-Hinata-chan tu y Idate os largais de aquí. Yo me encargo de este idiota e iluso y de paso le mostrare la triste realidad de este mundo

* * *

 _-Naruto VS Aoi-_

* * *

El jonin de Ame pensó que esto debía ser una broma ya que delante suya solo había un genin. Era tan irreal que permitió que la otra con Idate saliera de allí corriendo ya que el pensaba que acabaría con este muy deprisa y que podría ocuparse de la niña. Es mas el podría mas tarde venderla a Kumo por lo que el sacaría una buena pasta. Asique para acabar rápidamente el combate el saco cierto artefacto de su bolsa

-Con esta espada soy invencile. Espero que estes listo porque voy a por ti y después ire a por esa niña. Quien sabe tal vez antes de venderla a Kumo tengo un buen momento con ella y la hago una mujer de verdad

Ahora fue una de las cosas que jamás había que decir delante de Naruto y eso era la violación. Para Naruto esto era una acción peor que la muerte y cualquiera que decía de cometer semejante castigo merecía un final muy doloroso y terrible. Si a eso le añades que era una de sus mejores amigas y una persona muy importante para el eso solo lo convertía en algo terriblemente personal y le daba a Naruto pocas razones para tratar de capturarlo con vida. Salvo que el pudiera conseguir por alguna razón a su sensei Anko para torturarlo y el estar delante de todo en primera fila observando como se retuerce de dolor

Aoi se lanzo a por el con la intención de cortarlo con su espada aunque en el ultimo segundo debió de moverse ya que de alguna manera Naruto había concentrado el agua de la lluvia para lanzar un ataque sin sellos de manos. Obviamente fue en ese momento que la teoría de que Naruto era un inútil genin se fue de paseo

Aoi no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que pasaba ya que la espada de rayos se vio constantemente enfrentada contra golpes rapidos de agua que Naruto generaba mediante la asimilación de la humedad. En un momento determinado Naruto desapareció de la vista para aparecer detrás del ninja de Ame y golpearle en la espalda con un potente rodillazo que lo mando de cara al suelo. Aoi no siendo uno que pensara mucho y que razono que Naruto lo estaba mas que nada humillando se lanzo a por el con la intencio de cortarle

Naruto no tuvo problemas de esquivar ya que se trataban de golpes mas de un aficionado que cualquier otra cosa. Aoi cargaba como un Berseker y sin pensar por lo que para Naruto era fácil de esquivarlo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo hubo un momento en el que este se cabreo completamente y lanzo su paraguas al aire del cual salieon cientos de agujas Senbon. Aoi no vio venir lo siguiente

Naruto hizo girar rodeándolo el agua mediante simple control de la manipulación elemental y aumentando la velocidad de movimiento del agua convirtiendo el agua a su alrededor en un escudo infranqueable. Cuando Naruto se hubo desecho de todas las agujas Naruto paso al ataque, mediante un simple sello de mano el agua tomo la forma de un dragon furioso que se lanzo sobre su enemigo en la forma de un Aoi asustado que trato de usar la espada para cortar el dragon por la mitad

No solo el dragon no se vio afectado por la espada sino que además le añadió electricidad a dicha técnica que cuando pillo al Ame jonin lo aplasto contra un muro de tierra en el que quedo inconsciente tanto por el hecho de ser aplastado por el agua como de la electricidad que la recorría por la espada que el utilizo para defenderse en la ultima instancia. Naruto avanzo tras esto hacia el y por un lado lo sello en un pergamino a el y por otro a la espada que ahora se llevaba a su hogar

* * *

 **-Puerto Degarashi-**

Naruto llego al puerto en compañía de Shino que le contro que poco esfuerzo le costo acabar con su rivales y como el estaba encantado de su entrenamiento. Mientras que cuando llegaron se encontraron la imagen de el líder del clan Wagarashi así como todos sus hombres encadenados y también al primer ministro

Esto era debido a que cuando Idate llego e implico la derrota del Wagarashi, ambos tanto jefe del clan como primer ministro trataron de hacer que se vea como que hizo trampa y encarcelarlo. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer nada fueron detenidos por Anko y Kurenai que trajeron las pruebas de que el clan había hecho negocios turbios junto con el primer ministro y que habían hecho trampa en muchas ocasiones solo para garantizar sus propias victorias así como tratar de quitar al Daimyo mas tarde de su puesto e instalar en este puesto al primer ministro. Por supuesto cuando eso se supo todo el mundo se puso palido ya que muchos funcionarios del gobierno así como de la policía estaban también en esto por lo que iba a haber muchas detenciones

Naruto se acerco a Hinata que hacia pucheros porque ella no tuvo que hacer nada para defender al cliente y se quedo sin acción. Y luego se acerco a Anko para comentarle acerca de su captura así como de su petición de estar en primera fila cuando se fuera a torturar al traidor de Aoi. La mujer pelimorada tenia una cara muy feliz y aplasto a Naruto contra su pecho pese a la mirada asesina de Hinata y a los sentimientos de maldad que salian de distintos lugares de Konoha

Una vez mas la vida ninja había demostrado ser complicada

* * *

 **Bien espero que os haya gustado**

 **En cuanto a la duda que mucha gente tendrá será sobre el verdadero aspecto de Naruto. Lo siento pero tendréis que esperar a la invasión para tener una imagen mas detallada kukukukuku**

 **Bien espero buenos comentarios y que la gente disfrute de esta historia**

 **También quiero añadir que en el siguiente capitulo añadiré una ficha técnica acerca de las habilidades de combate de Naruto**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capitulo lo he podido escribir o mas bien terminar de escribir en parte debido a mi aislamiento del fallecimiento de mi tia. me gustaría mucho poder decir que ella fue la que me animo a escribir fanfiction y atreverme a decir lo que pienso**

 **este capitulo trae mas bien mucho de lo que es la política asique espero que le deis un poco de esperanza. Si alguien quiere decirme que ven que Naruto siempre gana en todo lo que se propone solo dejarme deciros que Naruto en esta historia tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa y que todo el mundo que actua contra el lo hace guiado por lo que creen saber de el**

 **Solo puedo decir que hasta el dia de noche vieja no voy a publicar ningún capitulo mas de ninguna de mis historias asique os pido paciencia porque ese dia además dos nuevas historias mias van a venir a la luz del mundo. Gracias por todos los que apoyan mis historias**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido**

* * *

 **-¿EL CLAN KURAMA?**

* * *

 **-Konoha No Sato: Torre Hokage-**

El equipo tardo un dia en volver desde el puerto Degarashi y esta vez si que pudieron tomar tranquilamente ese Dango y sin ir tras un ladron. Para asegurarse de que Aoi no trataba de escapar lo encerraron en un pergamino de transporte creado por la gentileza de Naruto y así podrían ir sin ningún problema ni con quejas del hombre acerca del supuesto maltrato. Sin embargo la espada fue otra cosa ya que Naruto la llevaba en su cinturón en el lado izquierdo y aunque fuera algo extraño el estaba fantaseando con utilizarla ya que le vendría bien tener un arma así que no le obligaría a desvelarse demasiado

El caso era que ahora el equipo numero 8 estaba en la torre Hokage y estaban informando al Hokage acerca de lo acontecido en el lugar así como la renovación de la alianza con Cha no Kuni y mejorar sus tratados de comercio con el clan Wagarashi ido y el primer ministro encerrado. Luego le hablaron acerca de las complicaciones de la misión y el hombre golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa al ver que este equipo una vez mas carecia de una sencilla misión de Rango C

Naruto le mostro al Sandaime la espada del Nidaime y se sorprendió enormemente cuando Naruto se la activo para demostrar que era el verdadero negocio y no una arma falsificada. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando en vez de simplemente salir una pequeña hoja de rayo dorado salió una larga hoja terminando en punta de color negro. Esto sorprendió a todo el mundo ya que era bien sabido que el rayo negro solo era usado en Kumo y para que alguien lo pudiera usar solo quería decir que era una persona con una fuerte afinidad sobre este aunque el hecho de que Naruto no pudiera utilizarlo aun significaba que necesitaba formación en dicho elemento

-Bueno sin contar con la recompensa de la misión, ahora tenemos que añadirle la recompensa del ninja renegado que esta vivo y no muerto lo cual va a ser una gran diferencia. Y por supuesto la devolución de la espada del Raijin. Aunque esta espada me trae ahora en un dilema moral muy importante. Vereis el clan Uzumaki es técnicamente un clan primo del Senju y viendo con la absoluta facilidad consiguieron colarse en nuestras instalaciones y robarnos anteriormente esta magnifica arma me temo que me voy a ver obligado a pedir al clan Uzumaki que guarden esta arma bajo su protección y para su uso en caso de ser necesario

Esto mando las cabezas de todo el mundo a la estratosfera ya que el Hokage acababa de entregar a un genin una de las armas mas poderosas y temibles de Konoha y que casualmente en sus manos se veía mas poderosa y temible lo cual le concedería una enorme ventaja sobre sus enemigos y muchos en el pueblo. Menos mal que Danzo ya no existía o sino el habría hecho lo indecible para deshacerse de Naruto o para cogerlo para su división

Cuando se termino todo eso sobre como Naruto era un suertudo por parte de Anko ya que ella jamás había tenido semejantes premios de sus misiones mientras que el ya llevaba dos super premios y una chica linda. Esto por supuesto provoco una mirada de Hinata que tenia vapor saliendo por sus oídos pensando en el tipo de ´´premio`` que ella podría darle por una misión bien hecha. Y en el interior de Naruto Kurama se reia por las acciones de las personas alrededor de su barco y de cómo ahora no se arrepentía de haber ofrecido su ayuda a Naruto

Sin embargo el Sandaime mientras observaba todo esto no pudo dejar de darse cuenta del dolor que había hecho a Naruto y por supuesto llego a la conclusión de que el ya no servia para el puesto de Hokage si era incapaz de dar a uno de los miembros mas importantes de su sociedad lo que mas se merecía. Tambien sabia que necesitaba a Naruto bien fresco para los exámenes chunin donde el les demostraría a todos el verdadero potencial de un ninja de la hoja sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que Kumo e Iwa mandaban junto con Kiri algunos equipos a competir. El no era idiota y sabia lo que querían ya que en cuanto su apellido se hizo eco en el mundo ninja Naruto ya gano algunas miras de estos países y Kiri ira a por el debido a derrotar a Zabuza y quedarse con la espada

Si los próximos exámenes chunin no iban a ser aburridos y necesitaba que Naruto les diera esa lección de despertar lo antes posible a los miembros de los otros equipos. Aunque algunos casos ya no eran tan malos: Ino Yamanaka dejo de ser por alguna razón una Fan y ahora se dedicaba a las artes ninja. Si bien no podía usar todas las técnicas de su clan ella parecía tener un conocimiento eficiente de Taijutsu, estaba aprendiendo mas acerca de la psicología y estaba entrenando el elemento agua. Sakura Haruno estaba usando su increíble control de chakra para poder usar genjutsu y iryoninjutsu. Sin embargo Sasuke seguía con sus objetivos, Kiba seguía siendo demasiado un lobo solitario, Shikamaru seguía desmotivado y Choji era demasiado tranquilo por lo que por el momento ninguno de los cuatro estaba en su opinión en el nivel optimo y los padres de algunos no podían hacer nada porque se habían relajado demasiado y el otro era un huérfano mimado por el pueblo. Naruto era el único que los podía sacar del sus mundos pero por alguna razón sabia que no todo era positivo

Sabia que si Sasuke era golpeado por Naruto entonces este usaría para motivarse pero no precisamente en el buen camino ya que los celos y la envidia de alguien mejor que el le podrían sacar de sus casillas y hacerle ver inferior. Y aunque ahora los consejos no podían hacer nada porque sin Danzo era como si hubieran perdido su poder así como sin las formas que Danzo tuvo antaño para conseguir información por tanto ya no podía lanzar bombas en pleno consejo. Tambien curiosamente su papeleo disminuyo enormemente y ahora podía hacerlo mas tranquilo y ver con mas detenimiento lo que le daban para firmar. Es curioso para el como ahora los civiles trataban de convertir la situación a su favor y estaban esperando a que Naruto fuera un chunin para poder así incluirlo en el CRA viendo como el seria en el futuro una sino la mas poderosa figura en Konoha.

De hecho el sabia que Naruto se podía convertir después de los exámenes chunin en posiblemente la figura mas poderosa y muchos lo aclamaran como un futuro Hokage. El sabia que Naruto no sabia siquiera lo que era ser Hokage asique el posiblemente se haría sentir mal por no saberlo. Pero también sabia que era hora de expiar sus pecados y que mejor manera de hacerlo que formando a un nuevo hokage. Además Jiraiya le había informado de los eventos que iban a ocurrir en los exámenes chunin y por tanto la traición de Suna así como el ataque de Orochimaru estarán preparados para ser repelidos y al menos permitir que los jóvenes salgan de esta con el minimo de problemas. Y hablando de problemas el tendría que hacer algo con Konohamaru ya que no podían seguir así ya que si un dia entra en el lugar y lo pilla leyendo cierta ´´informacion`` podría tener que verse obligado a borrarle la mente a su nieto ya que dicha información seria potencialmente destructiva y en malas manos haría mas mal que bien y el no quería ver a su nieto expuesto tan pronto en su vida

-¿Hokage-sama podemos entonces irnos?

Hiruzen se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y por tanto se había perdido la conversación entre los genin acerca de Naruto poseer la Raijin así como la cara linda que Hinata ponía al no ver que ella sea tan recompensada por sus arduos esfuerzos. Sin embargo Naruto le dijo que la recompensaría en casa haciéndole su postre favorito. Eso la hizo sonreir brillantemente y casi mandarla al mundo de la inconsciencia, sin embargo Anko siendo Anko termino la cosa diciéndole a Naruto si tenia intención de darle un postre o darse de postre a Hinata. Con eso mando a Hinata al mundo de imaginación por lo que estaba viendo en su mente pervertida la niña

Hiruzen pensó en Hinata y en como dentro de poco se las vera con pruebas muy duras por parte de los antiguos miembros de su clan que querían verla sometida y rota por ser una chica tan amable y por haberse salvado de la marca del sello enjaulado. Un claro ejemplo era Neji que la quería ver destrozada porque el no veía justo que ella no hubiera sido marcada y el tuviera que vivir con su marca. Sin embargo los ancianos eran los mas insistentes ya que recientemente apelaron y estaba a punto de haber una reunión entre los ancianos, Naruto y el Daimyo para decidir el destino de Hinata. Y conociendo a naruto era mas que probable que el mataria a los ancianos a la mas minima excusa que le den

-Bueno creo que si me habeis dicho todo lo que teniais que decirme y además habeis recibido todos vuestros pagos creo que seria posible que os marchéis pero por lo que mas queráis esperad hasta vuestra próxima misión de rango C para que no me deis mas malditos sustos no necesito deciros lo inusual es que las misiones que hagáis se conviertan todas en superiores a Rango C

Con eso dicho cada uno se fue de la oficina cada uno con un objetivo común y era descansar algo. Bueno mientras que los genin hacían eso Anko y Kurenai se iban a fardar a los demás jonin-sensei acerca de los pedazos equipos que ellas tenían y como iban a comérselos si competían…una vez mas. Nadie sabia lo que iban a desencadenar las acciones de este dia

* * *

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

Cuando Naruto e Hinata llegaron a la residencia se sorprendieron con encontrarse a una Haku dormida en el sofá semidesnuda con solo su ropa interior cubriéndole el cuerpo. Por supuesto Naruto se quedo maravillado con la belleza helada de dicha mujer y lo bonita que estaba con el pelo además desordenado sin embargo no todos los miembros de la habitación estaban opinando lo mismo ya que Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cara roja de ira y cuando Haku murmuro en sueños el nombre de Naruto y pidiendo que sea mas fuerte ya ella se perdió ahí y salto sobre la Haku dormida e indefensa

A continuación tuvo lugar una pelea de gatas mientras que Naruto se sentaba tranquilamente y observaba apreciando la pelea de ambas mujeres en las que Haku acaba de enterarse que estaba y ahora trataba de quitarse a la hinata indefensa que accidentalmente le atrapo un pecho apretándoselo. Por supuesto con esto se acabo la Haku dormida y teniendo encuenta el tipo de sueño que estaba teniendo ella se encendio rápidamente y al ver que no fue Naruto la que la estimulo ella se lanzo furiosa a por Hinata con la intención de hacerle pagar

En efecto una batalla de mujeres estaba teniendo lugar y Naruto estaba disfrutando con mucho gusto porque parecían ´´llevarse bien`` o al menos eso entendía el. Sin embargo Kurama estaba temblando de miedo porque esto le traia el recuerdo de cierta gigante y poderosa señora nueve colas. Y resultaba que ella no sabia de el durante al menos 100 años asique el solo se imaginaba lo que le iba a hacer cuando lo pillara asique el estaba rezando para cuando Naruto empezara a entrenar con el pergamino de invocación zorro y conociendo a Naruto el iba a dejarle tener una charla con su esposa

Media hora después nos vemos a ambas chicas tumbadas en un sofá largo mientras que dos clones de Naruto se dedicaban a darles un maseje en la espalda y el original hacia una comida ligera para los tres de tomar. La verdad haku parecía tensa y era debido a que en la ausencia de Naruto ella había estado entrenando tanto para ser mas rápida y precisa como para mejorar en su ninjutsu. Y en esta ocasión ella estaba empezando con la manipulación del agua y la iba a terminar para después pasarse a la de viento y después refinar la de hielo

Hinata sin embargo estaba recibiendo su recompensa por haber hecho un explendido trabajo y aguantar al niño tonto de Idate durante toda la carrera por lo que su recompensa era un buen masaje corporal empezando por la espalda y además unos bollos de canela que Naruto estaba horneando para ella. La pobre muchacha estaba en el séptimo cielo y estaba ya preparándose para el entrenamiento con Naruto del dia siguiente esperando ansiosa cualquier cosa que le ayude a dejarle bien claro al clan Hyuuga lo que se perdia cuando la echaron. Es mas gracias a Naruto ella tenia un nuevo taijutsu que usaba el juuken pero con las características de su cuerpo y ahora solo le faltaba añadirle a la ecuación el uso de sus elementos principales

Con el masaje terminado los tres adolescentes se sentaron a comer y estuvieron contándose acerca de las diferentes cosas que habían estado pasando. Un ejemplo fueron algunos Hyuuga que intentaron colarse en la mansión solo para ser electrocutados hasta que su pelo se coloco como pelo pincho. Otra cosa que aconteció fue el acoso de Sasuke a Haku cada vez que la vio y como ella le respondió cuando se canso clavándole un senbon de hielo en el culo. Tambien aparentemente algunos civiles habían tratado de concertar una cita con el indicándole a ella que tenían que dialogar acerca de las esposas que tomaria cuando fuera a resucitar su clan. Eso y muchas cosas mas sucedieron mientras que no estaban y obviamente no había que ser un genio para ver lo furioso que estaba poniéndose Naruto cuando vio que le estaban haciendo tal acoso ahora después de haberle dejado vivir toda su vida a su libre albedrio y sin importarles lo que le pasara

Las niñas para calmarlo hicieron lo que sabían al abrazarlo y decirle que deje su ira salir ya que almacenarla nunca era bueno. Luego ellas lo arrastraron a la cama donde lo tumbaron y se abrazaron a el para dale algo de calor y hacerle saber que el ya no estaba solo. El propio kurama estaba diciéndole que jamás estaría solo ya que el lo apoyaría siempre sin importar lo que pasase y que cuando el necesitase ayuda siempre podría pedírsela. Esto calmo enormemente a Naruto al saber de gente en la que puede confiar y que se preocuparían por el

Con eso hecho el trio se durmió cada uno con pensamientos y sueños diferentes aunque en el caso de las dos jovenciatas que dormían con Naruto sus sueños tenían que ver con quien de las dos se casaba primero con Naruto y por ello se metían en una alocada carrera por ganar el lugar como esposas al lado de su futuro y guapo marido mientras que en las esquinas con envidiaos espiaban algunas Fans. Si eso es lo que soñaban y luego pasaban a la parte de la luna de miel. En definitiva el pobre Naruto estaba muy jodido

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó entre los brazos de las niñas que se habían arrimado lo suficiente como para impedirle moverse y estaban apretando sus pechos contra sus brazos que si bien no estaban desarrollados uno no podía evitar tomar nota de su existencia. Estuvo tentado de levantarse pero al ver sus caras de felicidad no pudo evitar quedarse tumbado y abrazarlas contra su cuerpo y haciéndose a si mismo la promesa de que iba a protegerlas con toda su fuerza sin importar el coste. Ese fue el momento que ambas niñas decidieron usar para despertarse y levantarse

Una vez levantados se dedicaron a estirar y desayunar por lo que tendrían el cuerpo en optimas condiciones para su entrenamiento. Naruto siendo quien era decidió que el crearía dos Kage Bunshin que cada uno acompañaría a las chicas en sus propios entrenamientos ya que Hinata necesitaba a alguien para ayudarla con su Juhho y Haku necesitaba ayuda con el control elemental. El objetivo de esta semana de descanso era mejorar en todos los sentidos ya que muy pronto a Haku se le permitiría unirse a las misiones también ya que hasta la fecha ella no había dado problemas y estaba haciendo uso de un gran comportamiento en el hospital siendo una gran medico con lo que le explicaba el resto de médicos. Iba a seruna smana infernal porque Naruto se negaba que ellas pudieran salir heridas porque no estaban debidamente preparadas. Tambien había recibido una cata del hokage explicando que al finalizar la semana iba a tener lugar una confrontación entre cada equipo para valorar su nivel de habilidades y averiguar donde tenían que mejorar cada equipo así como ver las deficiencias de cada miembro y dar posibles alternativas y sugerencias para solucionarlas

Para Nauto era claro como el agua que el Hokage buscaba que alguien les metiera sentido a los miembros de los demás equipos que se negaban a darse cuenta de que ya no eran niños y que este trabajo no era precisamente algo para tomar a broma. Iba a tener que golpear algunas tuercas en algunos y no podía negarse que apuntaba a ser divertido el golpear a Shikamaru y hacerlo despertar de su mundo de fantasia en el cual el podía dormir todo lo que quisiera. Además el había obtenido de Kurama esas ganas por darles golpes a los Uchiha y hacérselo a Sasuke era algo divertido

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento Nº12 Una Semana Despues-**

Una semana después y acabado ese pequeño relax los miembros del equipo 8 se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento numero doce que era donde iba a tener lugar esta pequeña prueba. Naruto sabia muy bien que su objetivo era el de golpear y hacer entender la verdadera vida de los ninjas a los miembros todavía perezosos de cada escuadron. No ayudaba a que el chico Nara no crecia fuera de la mentalidad de ser mediocre fuera lo que fuese que le dijera su sensei. Choji era un niño demasiado relajado y al igual que Shikamaru estaba mas preocupado por la comida que cualquier otra cosa y a menos que lo insultes con su peso el no cambiaba su actitud. Para asegurarse de que los niños entendieran esto habían también traido a sus padres para después de la prueba golpearlos en el punto donde los harian cambiar de una forma completa o se verían superados por las exigencias de lo que significaba la vida shinobi. El francamente no quería esto ya que sabia que algunos de ellos tenían el potencial de conseguir cosas increíbles. El sin embargo esperaba acojonar a Sasuke y hacerlo huir

Cuando el equipo 8 llego al campo de entrenamiento se encontró con los otros equipos, con los jonin sensei. Y curiosamente con los lideres de cada clan que estaban escondidos así como un equipo de jonins del departamento de I+T junto con el propio Hokage. Con semejantes presencias a Naruto se le fueron todas las posibles dudas acerca de esta prueba ya que los iban a juzgar aquí mismo como si fueran soldados que iban a entrar pronto en el campo de batalla. Con eso el se acerco y se encontró con que su sensei estaba sonriendo oscuramente mientras que Kurenai también tenia una sonrisa un tanto inquietante y que lo estaban mirando como si aprobaran algún tipo de curso de acción brutal y sin piedad

Justamente entonces apareció el Hokage en el lugar y miro a todos y cada uno de los jóvenes reunidos. A algunos los sonrio mientras que a otros simplemente los miro con calculo, por supuesto Shikamaru se tenso porque sentía que estaban a punto de recibir una buena tunda que haría que además las de su madre después le dolieran el doble simplemente por el haber fracasado. Decir que estaba palido era quedarse corto. Ino estaba nerviosa ya que aunque había entrenado con los conocimientos que Kurama le había pasado aun le faltaba algo de formación para llegar a los niveles intermedios de lo que el zorro le dio aunque estaba segura de que al menos podría enseñar algo. Choji estaba demasiado en su mundo de comer como para darse cuenta de la situación y no sabia que estaa a punto de caerle encima un buen paquete de golpes. Sakura estaba tensa porque pese a haber entrenado desde la ultima vez ella no podía evitar sentirse insegura y no ayudaba que Sasuke y Kiba no habían hechado un cable a ella para ayudarla y la habían dejado a su aire

-Bien ahora que los tres equipos novatos estais aquí podemos comenzar. Como es bien sabido algunos de vosotros perteneceis a las elites de los clanes o sois lo mejor de los civiles, sin embargo creo que esa posición se os ha subido demasiado a la cabeza asique para eso estamos aquí. Para que me demostréis que me equivoco y que en realidad estais a la altura de los futuros desafíos que el mundo ninja

Cuando el Hokage termino de hablar la atmosfera se lleno inmediatamente con una gran cantidad de tensión e inmediatamente todo el mundo se puso en guardia. Shikamaru estaba perezoso pero aun así se mostro controlando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Para Sasuke el pensó que seria pan comido y que tal vez con esto el sacaría algún beneficio como alguna técnica que pudiese copiar de los otros. Kiba estaba extasiado ya que el ahora tenia intención de marcar su territorio y demostrarle al mundo que el es efectivamente el ninja mas poderoso de su generación. Sin embargo Shino e Hinata veian por donde iban los tiros y dieron un paso hacia atrás ya que sabían que Naruto por si mismo podía acabar y mutilar a todos sus rivales aquí presentes

Para los expectadores ellos sabían que esto iba a ser una tortura ya que Naruto iba a obligarlos a ver como de inútiles que son en realidad y les iba a mostrar como de cerca de perder sus vidas estaban si no cambiaban el chip y se espabilaban. Y desgraciadamente ellos se lo habían buscado por haber permitido que el nivel de sus hijos fuera tan bajo por la falta de entrenamiento debido a la época de paz

-Con esto dicho los equipos 7 y 10 se enfrentaran a Naruto el miembro y líder del equipo 8. Se permite todo y tened en cuenta que el que esta delante vuestra no se va a frenar nada sino que va a combatir contra vosotros como si fuerais su enemigo natural

Con esas palabras dichas los miembros restantes del equipo 8 y los jonin-sensei presentes se fueron del claro dejando a seis rivales frente a Naruto. Una batalla cuesta arriba según algunos sino fuera porque todos los presentes sabían que Naruto podía aplastar sin ningún problema al equipo reunido. De hecho la propia heredera Yamanaka sabia que no tenían ninguna posibilidad pero aun así estaba decidida a hacerle una demostración de sus habilidades. Sasuke estaba por dentro riéndose como un maniaco ya que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para poner en su lugar a el ser inferior que lo humillo en los exámenes genin. Para Kiba era estupendo porque iba a golpear al que le había quitado a su perra de las formas mas humillantes y brutales posibles para así consolidar su posición como el macho alfa del paquete y de paso humillarlo para su satisfacción personal. Shikamaru sin embargo tenia un muy mal presentimiento de la prueba dado que Naruto parecía estar de un mal humor o mejor dicho que estaba listo para destrozarlos como a muñecos de trapo. Sakura también estaba nerviosa porque algo en ella le decía que Naruto no iba a contenerse sino que iba a golpearles con todo lo que tenia y mandarlos al suelo sin permitirles que se muevan a menos que el quiera

El pequeño combate de exhibición comenzó con Kiba lanzándose rápidamente contra Naruto junto con Akamaru. Kiba trataba de cortarlo con sus garras mientras que Akamaru le trataba de morder. Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran negativos ya que Naruto siempre se movia en el momento justo y solo lo justo para esquivar ambos ataques simultaneos. Cuando se canso de esquivar simplemente hizo un barrido a Kiba y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo en su sitio con la mirada perdida

Sasuke en ese momento aprovecho para lanzar una bola de fuego sin preocuparse por su compañero de equipo que estaba en medio. Sin embargo cuando Naruto vio la bola de fuego el cogió tanto a Kiba y Akamaru y los lanzo a un lado mientras que el era golpeado por el ataque. Sasuke sonrio con satisfacción al pensar que su ataque había alcanzado a su objetivo o eso fue hasta que noto una presencia por su espalda y cuando se giro se quedo sorprendido ya que Naruto lo miraba con ojos frios y lo golpeo con la palma abierta. Sin embargo ese golpe solo fue para darle impuso ya que inmediatamente el apareció enfrente de Sasuke y empezó a golpearlo con saña con golpes de palma que si alguien hubiera mirado podría haber visto las pequeñas ondas de chakra que se producían que estaban golpeando a su cuerpo en el interir. Si bien no lo matarían si lo iban a dejar bastante golpeado, pero para rematar Naruto le dio una ultima palma que en esta ocasión la liberación de chakra causo un gran resquebrajamiento del suelo y causo a Sasuke quedar inconsciente a causa del dolor de semejante ataque

Y Mientras observando todo estaban los miembros restantes que estaban mirando con un temor impresionante lo que acababa de pasar delante de ellos en cuestión de minutos. Shikamaru estaba tenso porque no le había dado ni un momento de pensar en una estrategia posible. Y antes de nada se encontró con Choji recibir un impacto en su estomago que lo lanzo hacia los arboles y que por supuesto lo dejo inconsciente, luego tanto Sakura como Ino apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada ya que Naruto les dio golpes de presión causando que ambas perdieran la consciencia. Dejando solo a Naruto frente a Shikamaru

-Shikamaru Nara, heredero del clan Nara…y una vergüenza para su clan. Estas tan centrado en vivir una vida sin problemas y preocupaciones que solo tienes tu formación cubierta hasta cierto grado y solo lo suficiente como para soportar realizar tus trabajos y nada mas. Quieres una vida mediocre para no destacar y así no tener complicaciones en la vida y dedicarte a la vista de las nubes. Sin embargo parece que no sabes demasiado bien lo que esto implica: Eres el heredero de tu clan asique si tu eres visto como mediocre tu solo estaras haciendo daño a tu clan y haciendo daño a la memoria de los antiguos miembros de tu clan que se han sacrficado desde la fundación del clan, solo esas escupiendo a sus memorias. Otra cosa mas que causas es que con tu intención de ser mediocre y no destacar entonces estas haciendo que haya una alta posibilidad de que tu equipo un dia pague el alto precio de perder la vida solo porque tu eras incapaz de cumplir con ellos y que tus habilidades sean incapaces de mantenerlos a salvo en el momento que te necesiten. Una cosa mas que haces al no entrenar y ser mediocre es poner en peligro a civiles inocentes que necesitaran tus habilidades un dia para defenderse de los futuros y mas que probables enemigos con lo que les fallaras y tendras en tu conciencia que por tu falta de voluntad y habilidad mucha gente murió y tendras que recordarlo cada vez que pienses en un amigo, en un padre o incluso en una novia ya que todas esas personas que fallecieron tenían posiblemente esas cosas y por tu ineptitud ellos ya no las tendrían

Mientras decía esto Naruto también condujo varios genjutsus en Shikamaru que le mostraban posibles muertes de Choji, Ino, sus padres y su sensei. El pobre se quedo enormemente paralizado y sin poder hacer nada. Vio también como las familias llorarían las muertes de esas personas, vio como aquellos que mas le necesitaba fallecían delante suya por no tener las habilidades necesarias y mucho mas. Con eso Naruto dio un potente rodillazo a Shikamaru y le agarro del cuero cabelludo para que lo mirara a los ojos un momento

-Simplemente me das asco por no querer ser mas de lo que eres para proteger a tus seres queridos, pero claro tu no sabes lo que es no tener nada asique hasta que no te arrebaten algo tu siempre seras un niñito tonto, un niño que no se da cuenta de que esta en una profesión para adultos asique abre los ojos de una puta vez y date cuenta de que no puedes permitirte eso ya que un dia las vidas de muchos estarán en tus manos así como las vidas de los miembros de tu clan ya que tu seras su guía

Despues de eso Naruto se alejo de Shikamaru y se acerco a Choji que apenas se estaba levantando ahora después de haber recibido el ataque de antes. Naruto odiaba hacer esto un poco pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sus acciones o mas bien falta de acciones podrían causar el estaba dispuesto a hacer esto con ellos para que al menos aprendan la lección lo antes posible y sin que luego tengan que vivir lamentándolo

-Choji tu eres igual de malo que Shikamaru ya que en vez de entrenar solo comes. Puedo entender esto cuando estábamos en la academia pero ahora estamos en el mundo real, un mundo cruel en el que si no te andas con ojo pueden arrebatarte lo que mas te importa. Tu eres el musculo de tu equipo, tu eres la muralla que nadie debe pasar y la maza que golpea con brutalidad. Sino cambias algún dia alguien cercano a ti lo pagara con su vida y no quieres esto creeme cuando te digo que aquellos que naceis en familias lo dais todo por sentado y no sabeis lo que se siente al perder a los seres mas queridos que tengáis ya que será algo que te va a comer por dentro devorándote y asfixiándote sin darte la oportunidad de volver atrás. Eso es lo que significa fracasar en proteger a un ser querido Choji y en estos momentos no tienes el nivel de habilidades necesario para proeger a tus seres queridos sino que eres un pasivo. Puedo entender que no te guste hacer daño pero recuerda que estas en un mundo que te da dos opciones desde este mismo momento: O proteges a tus amigos con todo y dándolo todo o simplemente por no querer hacer daño a otras personas dejas que les hagan daño y te lo vas a meter en la cabeza toda la vida

Con eso hecho el se fue hacia Kiba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por tratar de moverse sin tener mucho éxito, cuando Naruto se acerco le puso el pie en el pecho y se coloco en la cima como un macho alfa que acaba de aplastar a la competencia. A kiba no le gustaba pero apenas podía moverse

-Kiba Inuzuka, es curioso que siendo el heredero de Tsume Inuzuka en vez de tener ese porte del que ella hace gala al ser una verdadera alfa tu haces mas bien ruido y tratas de incordiar a todo el mundo. Lo peor es que no tienes respeto por las mujeres y las consideras inferiores solo porque tienes esa creencia animal tan metida en tu cabeza. Ahora escuchame bien porque esto solo lo voy a decir una vez: Eres débil. Eres tan débil que tienes que actuar como un bocazas para que la gente te vea, eres tan insignificante y tienes un concepto tan malo de ti mismo que tratas de destrozar a otras personas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Eso ya no tiene efecto sino que debes de dejar de ser tan imbécil y centrarte en lo que importa, si eres débil entonces entrena hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas porque sino no podras jamás indicar que eres ese supuesto macho alfa y la gente solo te vera como un bocazas mas y con ello desacreditaras a tu clan y acabaras volviéndote un paria en el. Tu tienes las llaves de tu futuro elije con cuidado tus futuras acciones

Con eso dicho Naruto se dirigió hacia su ultima victima: Sasuke Uchiha. Sabia que Sasuke estaba bien despierto ya que aunque el le había aplicado suficiente impacto como para destrozarlo no iba a ser el caso ya que se contuvo bastantes. Con eso el se puso al lado suya y lo miro como si mirara algo pequeño e inútil y por supuesto cuando Sasuke noto ese tipo de mirada no pudo evitar recordar lo que Itachi le hizo en su dia. La sensación de debilidad que estaba sintiendo Sasuke era algo que jamás quiso volver a sentir y en este momento estaba sintiéndolo una vez mas, en su mente el se preguntaba porque seguía tan débil

-Sasuke Uchiha, eres de lejos el caso mas difícil de solucionar. Tu pensamiento de que por ti mismo te volveras invencible o de que los demás entreguen sus habilidades a ti mismo sin luchar por ello y que tu puedas irte de rositas sin importar el costo es algo que me enfurece. Te denominas a ti mismo un prodigio pero es imposible que lo seas porque por muy prodigio que seas si no sabes cuando pedir ayuda es como ir por un camino sin fin. La mejor forma de ganar habilidades es con ayuda y sin embargo tu no pides ayuda y exiges que se te den las cosas, francamente me parece patético. He investigado a tu hermano y entiendo como puo llegar tan fuerte tan deprisa, no solo era un prodigio y además entrenaba muy duro sino que por un lado acepto el lado oscuro de la vida y por otro lado el fue entrenao pr tu propio padre y algunos de los elites de la policía de los Uchiha. Sin embargo tu quieres alcanzar su nivel actuando solo y por tu cuenta ya que desde pequeño te metieon en esa jodida cabza tuya que solo un Uchiha puede vencer a otro. Recuerda esto: Todos los Uchihas han sio derrotados por el Shodaime, el Nidaime, el Sandaime y el Yondaime ya que consiguieron convertirse en Hokages y ellos no por lo que olvidate de ese pensamiento de perro superior y de que el resto de los clans son inferiores o sino te las veras conmigo y creeme no quieres eso ya que como te he demostado hoy yo soy mas fuerte que tu y estoy mejor preparado que tu. Además un niño mimado jamas podrá vencerme y menos uno que piensa que ha sufrido de verdad cuando en realidad se trata de un mocoso lloron al cual le han cabreado porque resulta que su familia se ha ido. Solo eres una vergüenza ya que en vez de luchar por su memoria te encierras y haces ver a la gente que el clan Uchiha en realidad ya no tiene futuro o al menos es así mientras que su pequeño heredero no actua como un verdadero heredero y líder de clan. Y recuerda que tu clan siempre tuvo un enemigo natural y este enemigo los venció en mas de una ocasión

* * *

 **-Con los Espectadores-**

Los espectadores vieron como Naruto observaba a sus futuras victimas y por supuesto tenían cierta desesperación en su ser sin embargo su mayor desesperación fue que veian como Shino e Hinata miraban a Naruto como si quisieran aprender algo de el. Cuando los cuestionaron acerca de eso descubrieron que con Naruto se puede aprender una cosa nueva todos los días y el les dijo que siempre tuvieran la mente abierta para aprender el máximo posible. Obviamente lo que vieron a continuación les sorprendió pero no por su habilidad sino por otros aspectos

Naruto venció a Kiba sin mucho esfuerzo y eso obviamente se lo esperaban pero lo que les sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que Naruto era capaz de prever sus ataques y como supo colocarse adecuadamente y golpear en el momento justo y oportuno haciendo el máximo daño a su presa siendo esta Kiba. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Sasuke Uchiha atacando usando a sus propios compañeros ya que Sasuke pudo haber pensado que Naruto haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que ni Kiba ni Akamaru salieran mal parados, cosa que se demostró cierta. Cuando vieron a la bola de fuego impactar se temieron lo peor pero cuando vieron a Naruto aparecer a la espalda del Uchiha entendieron que Naruto había previsto al Uchiha y había esperado su movimiento por lo que el ya estaba preparado para defenderse y realizar un contraataque. Cuando vieron como naruto golpeaba se preguntaron que Taijutsu era y por supuesto Hinata respondió diciendo que era el **Hakuda** un taijutsu creado por Naruto mezclando las capacidades del Juuken y el Goken. El hakuda no solo hacia daño externo sino también atacaba al interior del cuerpo de su victima tal y como lo demostró con la ultima huelga que le dio a Sasuke. Luego vieron la velocidad con la que se deshizo de los restantes miembros de los otros equipos y entendieron porque dejo al Nara el ultimo: para tortúralo. Esto se confirmo cuando vieron como Naruto le decía una a una las cosas que podrían pasar a Shikamaru si no cambiaba su forma de ser y si no decidia ser mas activo en vez de quedarse tanto tiempo pensando en las musarañas, el le hizo enfrentarse a esa oscura realidad que Shikamaru se negaba a ver y que si el no tomaba en serio entonces podría un dia costarle a alguien muy caro en la vida. Luego se fue a por Choji y también lo golpeo psicológicamente haciéndole ver que sino se tomaba su trabajo ninja mas en serio un dia sus amigos podrían morir y le puso esta situación como ejemplo ya que el se las había apañado para demostrar no solo su fuerza y habilidad sino como de inteligente y peligroso era, también le hizo entender a Choji cual era su papel en su equipo y como debía empezar a tomarselo en serio o sino su equipo lo pagaría y el tendría que ver como salian heridos. Hasta el momento Naruto había golpeado en los dos mas fáciles y parecía que iba a tener buenos resultados ya que ni Choji ni Shikamaru habían sufrido ataques a su ego sino a sus costumbres y eso por suerte se puede solucionar si se toma con tiempo

Las dos niñas fueron velozmente dejadas en la inconsciencia por lo que Naruto no podía decirles nada pero era bastante obvio que tampoco tenia que hacerlo ya que el parecía saber la respuesta a los problemas que ellas habían tenido y por tanto el ya estaba conforme con su situación el solo necesitaba que alguien les mostrara el camino y estaba seguro de que alguien se encargaría o eso es lo que entendieron los espectadores por lo que les dijeron Shino e Hinata acerca del punto de vista de Naruto hacia ambas niñas

Pero por ultimo venían los dos casos mas duros de roer: Kiba y Sasuke. El los había golpeado no solo físicamente sino también había golpeado en sus orgullos masculinos por lo que era obvio que eran los que mas difícil se lo iban a tomar. Cuan Naruto le dijo todo lo que le dijo a Kiba su madre Tsume no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con Naruto y sabia que si las cosas seguían como iban Kiba acabaría como el Omega del clan y eso no auguraba nada bueno para su futuro ya que el Omega es siempre el miembro mas débil del clan y es el ultimo para todo, Tsume sabia que Kiba era como era debido a que el se sentía intimidado por ella y su hermana y trataba de sobrepasarlas de todas las maneras posibles ya que el joven temia mucho no solo quedarse estancado sino también jamás cumplir con las expectativas de su madre. Pero Sasuke era de lejos el mas golpeado y no podían negar que Naruto actuo con razón ya que resultaba que Sasuke al haber sido mimado tanto por el consejo necesitaba que alguien le diera un golpe tan fuerte que lo hiciera bajar de su supuesto lugar en el palacio de Kami, Naruto por supuesto estaba encantao de hacerlo por lo que habían visto y además disfruto de arruinar al chico incluso cuando este uso la preciada línea de sangre de su clan En pcas palabras Sasuke había sido golpeado en todos los puntos posibles y además Naruto había tratado de indicarle cuan inferior era en realidad, para ello le había hablado de las diferencias entre el e Itachi y por supuesto el no podía aceptar esas diferencias ya que significarían que el estaba en el camino equivocado y que había perdido el tiempo, también eso significaría que el no era tanto de un prodigio como el mismo se consideraba y por tanto las cosas solo se ponían mas en su contra

Los espectadores podían resumir que Naruto había golpeado a los cuatro que no avanzaban en los puntos clave de las formas mas duras posibles y que solo en el caso del uchiha podía tener un efecto negativo ya que solo el se lo podría tomar como un insulto o una agresión. El propio líder del clan Yamanaka estaba tentado a darle a Naruto un aprobado por haber sido capaz de psicoanalizar a sus victimas y tratar de hacerles ver los errores de sus formas, también para el patriarca la cosa le daba miedo porque solo Dios sabia lo que Naruto iba a ser capaz de hacer si se desarrollaba completamente ya que no le gustaría ser su enemigo si era ya capaz de hacer todo esto con o sin ningún problema

Con eso dicho y hecho los diferentes sensei se llevaron a sus alumnos para dejarlos en sus hogares ya que el dia de hoy todos habían recibido una llamada de atención por parte de Naruto y tenían que hacerse a la idea de que no estaban en la misma situación que antes y que ahora se encontraban realizando un trabajo de adulto que exigia su total atención y su concentración absoluta por lo que sus compañeros no pagarían el precio de sus acciones o mas bien falta de acciones. Sin embargo cada uno de los genin se replanteo un poco su existencia o al menos algunos de ellos decidieron darle otro punto de vista a la vida sobre todos aquellos como Shikamaru y Choji que tenían un gran aprecio por sus amigos y no querían que por sus acciones fueran castigados o cualquier otra cosa

* * *

 **+Con Shikamaru+**

Shikamaru se quedo tumbado en su cama y curiosamente su madre no lo molesto por estar así tumbado después de que lo trajo Asuma. El estaba pensativo y no sabia muy bien que hacer ya que hasta el momento toda su vida había sido simplemente vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. Pero cuando recordó el combate de exhibición recordó la facilidad con la que Naruto los aplasto a todos ellos y como el no tuvo tiempo siquiera de planificar una extrategia. Luego tuvo que ver como si fuera un genjutsu como sus amigos y todos aquellos que le importaban pagaban las consecuencias por el no ser capaz de hacer nada cuando debía haber sido capaz, si el se quedaba en su nivel jamás podría proteger a sus seres queridos y a sus amigos y tendría que vivir cada dia con la maldición de saber que el los había fallado y que por tanto era su culpa que ellos no lo consiguieran. El tomo una decisión y fue que el iba a comenzar a entrenar en serio ya que no podía permitirse volver a fallar de esta manera

Sin saberlo el era observado por sus padres que tenían miradas llenas de pesar al saber a la dura situación que se acababa de enfrentar su hijo y como de difícil que en realidad lo tenia para superar esos malos recuerdos. Yoshino siempre hablaba de hacer trabajar a su hijo pero fue Naruto el que le dio la patada para ir en la dirección adecuada por lo que ella estaba algo enfada y contenta ya que de esta manera podría así dejar de preocuparse por su hijo y por su futuro. Shikaku también estaba contento con la situación ya que ahora su hijo se aplicaría en las artes del clan con mas insistencia y eso le daría una mayor posibilidad frente a sus adversarios, además su hijo solo sabia la técnica básica y con el nuevo entrenamiento entonces el tendría mas posibilidades de no solo detener a sus enemigos sino también de golpearlos en seco y acabar con ellos. Un nuevo camino comenzaba para el joven Nara

* * *

 **+Con Choji+**

Cuando Asuma dejo a Choji Akimichi en su hogar este se quedo sentado en su mesa mirando la comida algo inusual en un Akimichi ya que normalmente habría empezado a devorarla y no dejaría ni rastro de ella, pero lo ocurrido hoy le había golpeado bastante duro. Hoy Naruto le había hecho ver lo débil que era en realidad y como en realidad había sido demasiado relajado haciendo sus cosas por lo que su vida en realidad había sido demasiado sencilla y el no había tratado de hacer nada para cambiarlo. Naruto tenia razón con respecto a el y el lo sabia, el se suponía que debía ser el escudo y la maza de su equipo ya que esa era la principal función de los Akimichi en el escuadron InoShikaCho y hoy Naruto lo había derrotado en segundos por lo que significaba que había fracasado para proteger a su equipo. Luego pensó en lo que Naruto le mostro ya que ¿y si al fracasar no solo su equipo sino también inocentes salian mal parados? El no podría perdonárselo a si mismo el fallar a inocentes solo por sus tendencias asique tenia que ponerse en forma y volverse mas fuerte y quizás su padre podría decirle alguna manera de hacer esto ya que como líder del clan su padre sabia muchas cosas y muchas técnicas

Y mientras tanto su padre lo observaba y miraba los diferentes estados de animo que cruzaban su mirada dándose cuenta de que su hijo por fin había captado el concepto de vida que tenia que llevar en su equipo si quería que funcionaran en el futuro. El sabia que Naruto había sido duro pero sino fuera por el entonces su hijo no habría aprendido esa valiosa lección y podría haber significado que seria testigo de un posible trauma que no serian capaces de solucionar jamás debido a que Choji se culparía de haber fallado a sus amigos. Tambien sabia que con esto llegaban las nuevas responsabilidades de Choji ya que sus técnicas de clanes usaban la energía física para poder realizarse y si el no tenia una buena comprensión de lo que esta energía significaba bien podía afectarle negativamente. En pocas palabras Choza veía como su hijo iba a dar los pasos necesarios para convertirse en el escudo y maza de su equipo que tanto necesitaban

* * *

 **+Con Kiba+**

Kiba Inuzuka estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo que acaba de pasarle. Le acababan de dar una paliza con solo dos puñeteros golpes, era vergonzoso. Lo habían derrotado con un sencillo barrido y con un rodillazo, el había sentido el primer movimiento como si algo se moviera demasiado rápido como para hacer nada y cuando lo sintió se sintió flotando, luego antes de que pudiera moverse o nada sintió un potente golpe en el estomago que le arrebato el aire y le quito la sensación de fuerza dejándolo débil y vulnerable algo que a el no le gusto demasiado. Pero luego vino lo peor como su compañero de equipo en vez de ir en ayudarlo decidió usarlo como un sacrificio y lanzo una bola de fuego que tenia el objetivo de arrasar a su victima y a el mismo. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando Naruto lo salvo teniendo en cuenta de que siempre había tratado de humillarlo y golpearlo solo para quedar bien delante de Hinata pero lo que siguió a continuación seria lo que marco a Kiba mas del combate lo cual era curioso porque eran palabras y no acciones físicas que era como a el le gustaba expresarse

Le habían expresado lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, le dijeron como era de vergonzoso relacionarlo con Tsume Inuzuka ya que mientras que su madre con su simple porte ya marcaba que ella era una alfa y que no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie pero no hacia ruido sino que una simple mirada o en algunos casos un feroz gruñido y la situación entonces estaría a favor de ella en vez de la otra persona, su hermana Hana pese a ser una mujer pacifica y amable había heredado la misma capacidad y era capaz de imponer respeto sin necesidad de montar un pollo. Pero el no, con el siempre lo tomaban como el mas débil y por tanto el tenia que montar algún escándalo para hacerse de respetar. Sabia que cada vez que se portaba de esta manera estaba haciendo daño a las reputaciones de su hermana y su madre ya que ambas mujeres no eran como el pero el quería con tanta fuerza ser como ellas, quería ser respetado como ambas y por ello trataba de imponerse bajo cualquier concepto sobre aquellos que se creían superiores a el. Tambien a causa de esta sensación de debilidad tenia cierto resentimiento a las mujeres fuertes ya que sentía que cualquier mujer mas fuerte que el era una alta posibilidad de que lo eclipsen y por tanto que lo dejen atrás. Cuando Kiba pensaba en todo esto una parte de el se sentía mal consigo mismo porque la verdad es que el no había hecho gran cosa para tratar de mejorarse a si mismo sino que lo había dado todo por sentado. El se había comportado como el idiota de Sasuke que pensaba porque el era el ultimo Uchiha se lo merecía todo mientras que el se había comportado como por ser el heredero Inuzuka se merecía ser tratado con respeto y que se merecía tener todo el poder posible. Lloro por haber fracasado de esta manera no solo a su clan sino también a su madre y a su hermana ya que ambas querían que se hiciera fuerte y el las había apartado simplemente por no ser capaz de conseguir lo que ellas tenían, se preguntaba si alguna vez el conseguiría un poco de un perdón por parte de ambas ya que obviamente el tenia que ganarse su perdón por todas las veces que había actuado de manera estúpida e impulsiva. Si solo el supiera como hacerlo el haría lo imposible por corregir sus errores y volver a empezar

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación su madre y su hermana estaban observándolo desde que fue traido aquí por su sensei. Ambas mujeres ahora tenían una percepción diferente de lo que pasaba con Kiba después de haber escuchado de Naruto lo que le dijo a Kiba después de vencerlo. Ellas sabían que tenia un problema de confianza debido a que no era tan respetado como su posición implicaba y que siempre actuaba como un cabeza hueca sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero después de escuchar a Naruto Tsume volvió al clan y hablo con Hana detalladamente llegando ambas a la misma conclusión y era que Kiba se sentía tan débil porque cuando las miraba se sentía muy por debajo, al carecer de la motivación adecuada Kiba no entrenaba sacándole el máximo potencial a sus capacidades y por tanto Kiba no crecia tan fuerte como se esperaba y eso algunos en el clan le sacaba provecho y trataban de desacreditarlo y al mismo tiempo desacreditar a Tsume ya que como la líder ella eligio a un heredero muy débil. Tambien dicho heredero daba una mala imagen al resto del mundo y por tanto su clan no ganaba una buena luz por esto y eso no era algo positivo algo que su clan estaba recordándole cada vez que podía ya que algunos miembros veian como algo terrible que ella fuera la alfa porel simple hecho de ser mujer y que su hija tuviera el mismo don de mando no les gustaba ya que era como un golpe en las pelotas y en sus egos masculinos por ser superados con tanta facilidad por dos mujeres. Sin embargo con Kiba podían atacarla de multiples maneras y casi querían forzarla a que decline su heredero para poder golpearla no solo como líder sino como persona ya que no hay mayor dolor para una madre que herir a su hijo. Sin embargo cuando ambas mujeres escucharon a Kiba llorar se dieron cuenta de que Kiba estaba de verdad empezando a darse cuenta de la situación y eso era algo bueno porque el primer paso para poder solucionar sus problemas era la aceptación de la situación y haciendo lo necesario para corregirla y eso era algo que Kiba iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Con eso ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación del niño para solucionar la situación juntos como una familia debería hacer

* * *

 **+Con Sasuke+**

Cuando Sasuke fue dejado en su apartamento dejo que su mente vagara hacia el combate y apretó los dientes con rabia al ver lo fácil que había sido para Naruto vencerlo. Incluso cuando lo coloco en la difícil posición de elegir entre Kiba y el y aun así el salió como si nada. Le molestaba que Naruto fuera mas fuerte que el ya que Naruto era un don nadie mientras que el era el heredero del clan Uchiha. Era un insulto a el y su clan que la persona que era insignificante fuera mas poderoso que el y además era vergonzoso ya que se atrevía además a darle un sermón acerca de cómo tendría que ser. El era un Uchiha y los Uchiha estaban por encima de los demás en todos los puntos de vista posibles por lo que Naruto debería haberse dejado golpear por el y rendirse ante el. Ahora que lo pensaba con naruto siendo tan fuerte eso quería decir que tenia un método para crecer así de fuerte por lo que si el se hacia con dicho método entonces el seria capaz de crecer mas fuerte que el. El aprecio que Naruto en realidad le mostrara cuan débil era en realidad ya que esto solo significaba que había mas métodos para crecer fuerte poderoso y antes no estaban a su alcance pero ahora que tenia el sharingan el solo tendría que observar a Naruto entrenar y entonces todo el poder del rubio seria suyo para hacer lo que quisiera con el. Además debía darle una lección de humildad al campesino y el mejor método era arrebatándole todo aquello que le importase

Cuando además Sasuke recordó como le había dicho que era débil y estúpido por no darse cuenta de las cosas fue como si una llama se encendiera en su cabeza pidiéndole hacer arder a Naruto. El sabia que su hermano se hizo fuerte pero eso era debido al sharingan y nada mas. El pudo tener a su padre para indicarle el camino pero el tenia el sharingan para recorrer ese largo y tortuoso camino asique lo demás no mporta. El sabia que su hermano uso el sharingan para aprender todo lo que tanto su padre como los altos funcionarios de la policía de Konoha le habían enseñado. Y luego en ANBU por ser un Uchiha el recibió la mejor formación posible para mejorar sus capacidades y hacer mas honor al clan Uchiha. Que Naruto le dijera todo lo que le había dicho solo lo mosqueo porque era obviamente una tapadera para hacerle perder de vista su verdadero objetivo y que por tanto no creciera mas fuerte

En la retorcida mente de Sasuke sus pensamientos eran simples y sencillos ya que el veía a su clan como la cúspide del lugar al que todos querían pertenecer ya que eran ellos quienes sabían todos los secretos de las artes ninjas. En su mente era el sharingan lo que permitiría a un ninja alcanzar el máximo de su potencial ya que un ojo que puede copiar, predecir movimientos e introducir a sus rivales en un genjutsu era por supuesto lo mejor del mundo. Que Naruto lo haya derrotado era una cuestión de suerte según el mismo y ahora estaba pensando en formas de pagarle por derrotarlo, también había otra cosa que era muy importante y era que el estaba haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Naruto acerca de el ser una vergüenza Uchiha ya que después de haber visto como todos los Uchiha crecían y eran tan temidos y respetados, además de ser por supuesto el orgullo de su clan el ra incapaz de concebir un mundo en l cual esto no era así y un mundo en el que el estaba deshonrando estas memorias era algo muchísimo menos probable que exista. Sasuke estaba ahora mas convencido de que tenia que ser mas fuerte pero tenia que darle la razón en una cosa a Naruto: Necesitaba de alguien que le formara y sabia que Kakashi lo hria si se le metia suficiente presión por parte de las personas adecuadas y como el tenia al consejo en su bolsillo el podría obtenerlo todo y mucho mas

* * *

 **-Al Dia Siguiente-**

Naruto estaba dando un tranquilo paseo por el monte al ser hoy dado para el un dia libre por sus acciones en la pequeña prueba que el Hokage hizo a todos los otros miembros. Cuando la prueba termino le preguntaron porque no le había echado un sermón a Sakura y a Ino a lo cual el contesto que era porque ambas ya estaban tratando de cambiar y que solo había que darle los golpes para que fueran en la dirección adecuada que tenia que ser hecho por sus familiares a lo cual Inocihi acepto muy gustosamente y le prometió que el le haría saber eso. Luego el Hokage le hizo saber que hablaría con los Haruno ya que conociendo a Kakashi se le olvidaría. Tambien Naruto hizo un punto delante de todos diciendo que en el caso de Sakura parecía que tenia que estar haciendo las cosas por su cuenta lo cual condujo a que todo el mundo mirara críticamente a Kakashi por ser un vago. Naruto entonces cogió y se fue con su equipo a hacer esas tareas de Rango D sabiendo que al dia siguiente lo tenia libre

El se habría quedado en la casa entrenando pero Haku le pidió que disfrutara de su dia libre y cuando ella se lo pidió con sus ojos de cachorro el no pudo negarle nada asique ahora estaba en el monte dando un agradable paseo y disfrutando de la naturaleza mientras que en su cabeza de hacia ciertas preguntas ya que estaba claro que su plan de largarse siendo Chunin se había ido al garete ya que había formado algunos enlaces con gente de aquí y aunque una minúscula parte de el quería largarse y dejar a la gente aquí el se daba cuenta de que seria algo muy malo para herir a personas de esa manera. Pero eso no quería decir que no tenia otros planes en caso de que el pueblo de Konoha no cambiara su forma de ser

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando se fijo en una joven que estaba pintando. Todo eso habría importado poco sino fuera porque la pintura era una de la villa oculta de la hoja y en ella se podía ver unos nubarrones que cubrían gran parte del pueblo. Por supuesto cuando Naruto vio los nubarrones supo inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar, un rayo cayo en la torre Hokage y de no ser por los sellos de absorción de chakra entonces el rayo podría haber causado un incendio en la torre causando que muchos de los empleados salieran mal heridos

Cuando el asunto del rayo se calmo Naruto se dio cuenta de que la niña se dispuso a recoger todo su material de pintura y se disponía a irse que fue justamente en ese momento que ella se encontró con el que la miraba muy curiosamente ya que jamás había visto una ilusión que se hiciera realidad como la suya lo había hecho. Tambien resulto que Naruto podía ver el sufrimiento y la soledad en la chica el estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación con ella cuando ella de repente fue golpeada por un dardo tranquilizante y recogida por un equipo ANBU acompañado por unos ninjas médicos. Cuando Yakumo estaba inconsciente parecieron darse cuenta de quien era el y le pidieron educadamente que se fueraya que esto estaba fuera de su jurisdicción

Al ver que el no podía hacer nada el efectivamente se marcho no sin antes recordar el nombre de la niña: Yakumo. El sabia que algo pasaba y estaba bastante interesado en saber de que se trataba asique el iba a hacer lo que mejor se le daba que era investigar quien era la niña y averiguar porque era necesario que un equipo ANBU la introdujera en el coma para poder atraparla algo que no concuerda con el ya que técnicamente un equipo ANBU debía ser mas que suficiente para golpear a una chica sin tener que recurrir a métodos tan cautelosos. Pero después pensó en lo que había hecho creando una tormenta como si de la nada y por tanto Naruto razono que quizás ella era mas capaz de lo que dejaba ver o que quizás ella poseía un limete de linaje o cualquier cosa por el estilo

* * *

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

Cuando Naruto volvió a su hogar se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba oscurecido y con solo unas velas para iluminarlo. Obviamente sus sentidos ninja estaban en alerta máxima porque cuando uno se encuentra en una situación así uno no puede evitar encontrarse en una posible trampa ya que la falta de visibilidad suele causar que alguien tenga problemas o ser atacado. El no podía imaginarse el ataque que se le venia encima por ciertas señoritas

Fue en ese momento que se fijo en Hinata y Haku que iban solamente vestidas con un pantalón de seda blanca y con solo su sujetador. Ellas iban como un par de seductoras que se iban acercando a el meciendo sus caderas para atraer toda su atención y hacer que se fijara en ellas. Ellas se acercaban a el y una se puso delante suya mientras que la otra se fue hacia su espalda y entre ambas lo quitaron el chaleco. Lo siguiente fue que ambas niñas lo estuvieron besando por el cuello mientras que seguían moviendo sus caderas

Naruto no tenia ni idea de que era esto pero sabia que se sentía bien y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de cómo se sentían los labios de ambas niñas por su piel. Luego le obligaron a quitarse la camiseta y lo obligaron a ponerse en el sofá, donde ambas volvieron una vez mas al ataque con sus labios y el no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos hacia sus culos. Hinata aprovecho ese momento para adueñarse de su boca a la cual beso con pasión mientras que Haku continuaba besándole el cuello sin poder contener los gemidos al sentir como le estaba dando un pequeño masaje en el culo. Cuando Hinata se retiro de sus labios Haku los reclamo para ella y disfruto de saborearlos mientras que ahora era Hinata la que estaba dándole besos y pequeños mordiscos en el cuello lo cual causo que Naruto le diera un ligero apretón en el culo por cada pequeño mordisco que ella le daba

Naruto entonces se adueño de la situación y creo un Kage Bunshin. El Kage Bunshin cogió a Hinata y la tumbo en el sofá mientras que el original apretaba a Haku contra su cuerpo. Ninguna de las dos chicas se había esperado esta jugada y menos cuando Naruto se dedico a besar por el cuello a Haku mientras que con un brazo que la rodeaba la atraía mas hacia el encajando sus cuerpos y el otro le recorría la espalda arriba y abajo con movimientos lentos y suaves que volvían loca a la ninja de hielo. A su vez Hinata estaba en el paraíso como ella estaba sintiendo los labios de Naruto en su cuello mientras que de vez en cuando le rozaba el cuello con sus colmillos. Causando gemir a ambas chicas de distintas maneras Naruto decidió jugar un poco mas sucio y uso su chakra de hielo para rozr ligeramente a ambas niñas. Los efectos fueron inmediatos ya que sus nervios se volvieron a flor de piel y las caricias y besos fueron mas estimulantes causando a ambas jóvenes gemir y apretar contra sus cuerpos a ambos Naruto. Luego cada Naruto se cambio consiguiendo cada uno a la otra chica

El Naruto original beso a Hinata mientras seguía realizando los pequeños masajes eroticos y jugaba con su legua en su boca. El con sin embargo estaba mordisqueando el cuello de Haku mientras le pasaba las manos por su culo y hacia abajo. El podría investigar a la tal Yakumo al dia siguiente ya que ahora tenia una tarea en mente mas importante

* * *

 **-Al Dia Siguiente-**

Cuando Naruto se despertó al dia siguiente se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama con solo sus pantalones de dormir mientras que las dos niñas estaban únicamente con su ropa interior. Una parte de Naruto estaba avergonzada de todo lo que hizo por la noche ya que jamás había sabido de semejante placer. Sin embargo cuando recordó como se sentía con cada beso y caricia se daba cuenta de lo placentero que había sido. Ahora tenia que enviar un clon para encargarse del asunto de la chica llamada yakumo ya que algo le decía que iba a ser algo muy interesante y divertido de hacer. El también sabia que el dia de hoy tendrían una reunión de equipo y no podría tomarlo libre asique se bajo rápidamente y le preparo el desayuno a mbas chicas ya que el estaba seguro de que estarían hambrientas

Y no se equivoco ya que cuando se despertaron con el olor de la comida ambas niñas se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina. Hinta lo saludo con un beso y después se fue a por el jugo de Naranja antes de que Haku también lo saludara con un beso y se fuera a la mesa. Ya en la mesa los tres desayunaron juntos dándose de comer unos a otros y jugándose pequeñas bromas así como dándose pequeños besos. En resumidas cuentas los tres jóvenes adolescentes estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo sabiendo que una vez que se acabe el desayuno tocaba irse a trabajar ya que Hinata y Naruto se irían a cumplir con su equipo mientras que Haku se irial al hospital. De hecho Haku se quejo lindamente de que Hinata pasaría mas tiempo con naruto que con ella el dia de hoy, para calmarla Naruto la atrajo hacia si y la beso ferozmente en los labios provocando a la joven gemir mientras echaba sus brazos sobre el y lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo bajo la mirada de Hinata que tenia bien claro que quería también uno de esos antes de empezar el dia y comenzar a hacer misiones para los estúpidos civiles que eran demasiado vagos para mover sus culos

* * *

 **-Campo de Entrenamiento Nº8-**

En el campo de entrenamiento nº8 los tres genin de dicho equipo estaban sudando porque Anko los había puesto en un nivel de esfuerzo físico infernal…o por lo menos lo era para Shino ya que Hinata y Naruto pasaron por el como una brisa. Naruto se dio cuenta de que tanto Anko como Kurenai estaban mas bien tratando de evitar que alguien hablara del incidente del otro dia ya que era muy inusual que algún rayo caiga en la torre Hokage y que sino hubiera sido por el sello en la torre muchos habrían salido heridos

Y mientras continuaban entrenando fue cuando recibió las memorias de su clon acerca de quien era Yakumo y porque la sedaron. Resultaba que Yakumo era la heredera de un clan conocido como el clan Kurama un clan especializado en genjutsu y que contaban con una potente línea de sangre conocida por causar de que todo aquel afectado por un genjutsu de dicho clan sufrirá las heridas físicas de dichas ilusiones. Yakumo era un caso especial ya que ella había crecido sola tras el incidente en el que murieron sus padres a causa de un incendio convirtiéndola en la única miembro de la rama principal del clan Kurama. Tambien parecía que Yakumo había nacido con un cuerpo débil físicamente por lo que ella solo podía destacar en el genjutsu. Hasta ahí fue donde encontró que era accesible a simple vista

Sin embargo su clon investigo en los archivos mas ocultos del despacho del Hokage y descubrió un par de cosas mas que fueron las que dispararon las alarmas de Naruto a un nivel de emergencia insuperable. Resultaba que Yakumo creció con el máximo talento de su línea de sangre y eso la convertía en un peligro. Al ver que no podía controlar sus poderes el sandaime pidió a Kurenai que sellara los poderes de Yakumo ya que en caso de no poder sellarlos tendrían que matarla para evitar poner en riesgo la seguridad de la villa. A causade este sello el cuerpo de Yakumo se debilito aun mas haciéndole muy difícil tener una vida ninja y por tanto ella perdió sus posibilidades de vivir una vida ninja

Cuando Naruto encontró el expediente de Yakumo completo se quedo sin habla: Resultaba que todas sus emociones negativas combinadas con su linaje habían creado un alter ego conocido como Ido. Este ser era una criatura que solo buscaba causar destrucción a todo lo que le rodeaba y en especial al Sandaime Hokage y Kurenai. Tambien encontró que a causa de este caso la seguridad de Kurenai como maestra se había tambaleado pero que gracias a los esfuerzos de su actual escuadron se podía ver una mejora en su confianza a la hora de enseñar. Tambien aparentemente Kurenai se consideraba a si misma como la causa de que Yakumo fallase y por tanto ella con el reciente ataque estaba teniendo posibles problemas para dirigir al equipo 8. Fue por esto que Kurenai estaba tan distraída y mas centrada en otras cosas y ahora que Naruto lo entendía el iba a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla

Naruto no se engañaba y sabia muy bien porque Hiruzen Sarutobi le había puesto también en este equipo. Para crear lazos. Era obvio que el solo crearía lazos en un ambiente en el cual no se sentiría amenazado u observado y Kurenai era la mejor para eso a causa de sus propias inseguridades. Naruto entendía mejor de lo que el viejo Hokage creía que el conocía la situación ya que no era algo nada difícil aunque le gustaría echar un vistazo a su expediente y ver que decía

Cuando el dia para ellos termino le pidió a Hinata que fuera a casa donde el iria enseguida. Ella quería quejarse pero sabia que Naruto tenia derecho a un poco de espacio. Además ella sabia como de curioso era Naruto y podía ver que algo pasaba con su sensei asique era mas que probable que Naruto solo quisiera averiguar que ocurria aquí. Asique le dio carta blanca aunque por su mirada uno podía decir que si el no volvia pronto ella le haría sufrir un infierno

Con eso Naruto fue tras Kurenai a la cual encontró mirando tranquilamente al rio y trantando al parecer en pensar que hacer. Kurenai estaba tan absorta observando el rio que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí hasta que lo escucho llamrala. Ella se sobresalto debido a ser tomada por sorpresa y le pregunto a Naruto si es que le pasaba algo para ir a por ella tras el entrenamiento. Ella escucho después algo que jamás pensó que escucharía

-Oiga Kurenai-sensei y si te dijera que yo puedo ayudar a Yakumo con tanto sus problemas físicos así como ayudarla a controlar el poder de su linaje ¿ne?

Cuando Kurenaiescucho a Naruto decir esas palabras el mundo de Kurenai se quedo paralizado. Ella acababa de oir a su alumno desconocido que tenia un método para ayudar a su alumna de mas tiempo no solo con sus poderes sino en el ámbito físico y por supuesto ella se revolvió rápidamente para mirar a Naruto para saber que es lo que el estaba en realidad pensando ya que lo que el le había dicho era algo un poco difícil de creer ya que nadie en Konoha había sido capaz de ayudar a la joven con el ejercicio físico y ella no podía ni siquiera entender el alcance de los poderes sobre las ilusiones que ella tenia

-¿Cómo?

-No es difícil sensei. Recuerde que con los sellos todo en realidad es posible. La razón de no poder realizar demasiado esfuerzo físico por parte de Yakumo es debido a que ella carece de una gran cantidad de energía física y que por tanto su cuerpo esta en un desequilibrio de energias. Para ayudarla lo único que tengo que hacer es crear un sello que produzca energía física suficiente como para equilibrar la situación y por tanto darle una nuva oportunidad a su alumna. En cuanto a sus poderes, la verdad es que eso podría ser mas difícil sino fuera porque hay una gran solución para casi todo en esta vida ya que si se le coloca un sello de limitación de potencia entonces ella podría regular la cantidad de potencia que ella podrá utilizar para sus ilusiones y ella solo tendrá que regularlo hasta que este en un perfecto equilibrio y sea capaz de aplicar en sus ilusiones la potencia de su línea de sangre que necesite en cada momento. Asique le repito Kurenai-sensei ¿quieres que ayude a Yakumo?

Con las palabras dichas por Naruto Kurenai no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que significaban ya que esto quería decir que su ex-alumna tenia una posibilidad de poder ser una ninja en el futuro y tal vez ella podría expiar sus pecados y entrenarla mejor y una vez mas todo era gracias a su alumno mas extraño ya que el parecía ser bastante interesado en su alumna y querer ayudarla

Lo que ella no sabia es que su motivo para querer ayudarla era un motivo simple y sencillo: El clan Kurama fue un clan bajo la protección de Kurama y debido a las fuertes energias que emanaban de kurama el chakra de ellos se hizo especial y era capaz de afectar a sus victimas cuando este se empleaba ofensivamente por lo que dio origen al limite del clan. Kurama si bien se sentía traicionado por algunos miebros del clan cuando lo atacaron en la noche del sellado cuando estaba en medio de la hipnosis eso no quería decir que odiase a una niña que no tenia nada que ver y como además la niña posiblemente tenga el talento mas visto jamás entonces seria en beneficio de ambos para ayudar a la niña ya que de ella vendrá una nueva estirpe que a lo mejor lo veria a el como algo mas que un monstruo sin sentido

* * *

 **-Finca Kurama-**

La finca Kurama era una gran casa solariega que se encontraba en el monte pero cuando tanto Kurenai como naruto llegaron se encontraron con que los médicos y el equipo ANBU que custodiaban el lugar habían sido noqueados por un hombre mayor y dos jonins a juzgar por la vestimenta que llevaban. Cuando Naruto y Kurenai vieron esto decidieron intervenir ya que quien sabe lo que querían hacerle a Yakumo

Cuando Naruto y Kurenai se plantaron delante de los tres individuos uno de ellos pareció por lo menos reconocer a Kurenai que al mirarla no pudo evitar mirala con disgusto. Y los motivos a esto eran porque resultaba que Kurenai era una de esas personas que había colocado en una mala posición a su clan debido a su don con genjutsu por lo que sol los miembros que poseyeran el linaje de su clan tenían alguna posibilidad frente a ella y de todos ellos solo había una que tenia esa gran posibilidad siendo yakumo pese a que en opinión del hombre la niña estaba mejor muerta

-Kurenai apártate, Sabes tan bien como yo que si la niña no es asesinada entonces las posibilidades de que haga daño al pueblo son muy grandes ya que su poder es incontrolable. Si no te apartas por las buenas te apartaremos por las malas

Kurenai estaba punto de hablar cuando se fijo en que Naruto dio un paso adelante colocándose entre ella y los miembros del clan Kurama. Ella estaba a punto de objetar a Naruto acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer hasta que Naruto la miro y le hizo saber que tenia que ir a ayudar a su alumna perdida

Una vez que Kurenai se fue Naruto se volvió contra sus victimas y se preparo. Ya que ellos eran usuarios de genjusu el sabia que estaba batalla seria decidida por un único movimiento algo que nunca es bueno ya que dios sabe lo que puede pasar en una batalla de semejante nivel. Por supuesto que Naruto podría destrozarlos con uno de sus genjutsu pero el sabia que hacerlo daría lugar a que el consejo de la hoja tuviera mas conocimientos acerca de las habilidades que el poseía y eso era algo que no le atraía mucho mas ya que ya había demostrado bastante hasta el momento actual asique el se dejaría golpear por las ilusiones de los dos subordinados y después acabaría con ellos algo que no era demasiado difícil dado los sellos de mano que estaban a punto de hacer que se podía deducir que el genjutsu que estaba a punto de sentir era uno de terror y dolor. Le hacia preguntarse si esta gente eran de verdad usuarios genjutsu ya que eran tremendamente predecibles para su gusto y eso en el mundo ninja nunca es algo bueno

Fue justamente en ese momento que Naruto fue introducido en un mundo de pesadilla. Eso no era algo nuevo ya que había tenido pesadillas antes y sinceramente esta le parecía aburrida, sin embargo hubo algo en esta pesadilla que lo golpeo: Su madre estaba atada a una cruz siendo sometida a los experimentos mas inhumanos que a alguien se le podía ocurrir, experimentos que solo orochimaru del Sannin podría haber ideado ya que esos experimentos obligaban a su madre a resistir cantidades enormes de dolor físico tanto en la forma de descarcargas, en forma de verla sentir hierros candentes clavándose en su curpo, también la obligaba a estar en situaciones extremas así como un paraje helado, un desierto o una ciénaga de gases toxicos que provocaban hemorragias internas. El objetivo de estas pruebas era valorar si la regeneración de Kurama era lo suficientemente potente como para ayudar en estos casos así como para permitirle luchar al cien por cien de sus habilidades. La ultima cosa que vio en lo concerniente a esta pesadilla era a su madre atada mientras le extraían los ovulos para impregnarlos y producir una nueva casta de soldados que serian capaces de luchar en cualquier ambiente y de cualquier forma posible conocida. Por supuesto mientras que Naruto veía esto los miembros del clan Kurama se reian porque estos odiaban a Naruto con una enorme pasión ya que el era en la celebración de un enorme poder que jamás se iba a ir fuera de control mientras que ellos no poseían nada por el estilo a excepción de una débil heredera. Esas pobres almas no sabían lo que les iba a caer encima en ese preciso momento ya que la ira de Naruto creció a unos niveles que harian ver a Tsunade del Sannin como una chica dulce y sin problemas de ira

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que sorprendió tanto a Unkai como a los dos miembros del clan Kurama ya que Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y cuando reapareciolas piernas y las manos de ambos subordinados estaban cercenadas. Los gritos de dolor de ambos miembros eran terribles pero lo peor fue cuando Naruto los miro a los ojos y concentro su chakra en ellos. Los hizo vivir en mundos de pesadillas de todos los tipos hasta que se murieran desangrados, el no los quería rotos de dolor sino destrozados por el miedo después de todo la emoción mas destructiva de todas es el miedo y Naruto los hizo vivir todos y cada uno de sus temores de las formas mas creativas posibles. Cualquiera que estuviera fuera del genjutsu en el mundo real podía ver a ambos hombres con una mirada perdida

Naruto entonces se centro en Unkai el cual miraba imperturbable casi como si lo que les acababa de pasar a esos dos no era importante. Pero Unkai era como Danzo un obsesionado con la protección a toda costa sin importar los inocentes que se ven afectados por sus decisiones. Para el la única baja inaceptable era el mismo los demás eran imprescindibles por lo que ahora tenia que deshacerse de las molestias antes de irse a por su sobrina y después de todo el confiaba en sus habilidades en genjutsu para someter a un mocoso que por muy fuerte que fuera el era poco sutil al menos en su opinión ya que los monstruos físicos eran eso. Era una pequeña pena que no sabia que se las veía contra un Uzumaki que ahora mismo estaba muy cabreado después de ver a su madre pasar por todas las cosas que había pasado por muy una ilusión que fuera

-Apartate Kyubi Jinchuriki. Mi sobrina debe ser asesinada para garantizar la supervivencia de Konoha. Mientras que tu puedes ser útil ella carece de utilidad ya que su demonio es un arma de doble filo que puede hacer daño a no solo los enemigos sino también a aquellos que están cerca de ella. Asique apártate para que pueda hacer lo que mi estúpido hermano era incapaz de hacer por sus patéticas emociones

-…Es curioso hablas igual que Danzo. Pareces de los que se cree que pueden deshacer de las personas y decidir sobre su valor y utilidad. Francamente me haces pensar que eres un patético hombre cobarde que le teme a todo aquel que es mas fuerte que el, algo comprensible después de todo ya que te has dedicado a abusar de tu posición como mayor y líder del clan y ahora has tratado de eliminar a Yakumo para convertirte en el nuevo líder del clan y sin que ella pueda en un futuro tener alguna posibilidad de quitarte tu puesto ya que después de todo ella es la heredera y ella tiene muy fuerte la línea de sangre del clan Kurama

Unkai estaba a punto de moverse pero no tuvo tiempo como Naruto le corto las manos…solo para que el se desvaneciera como si nunca estuvo ahí por lo que Naruto capto que el hombre era un peligro en genjutsu ya que se le daba muy bien también la influencia en los sentidos. Sin embargo pronto Naruto capto donde estaba debido a una pequeña malformación del espacio. Lanzo un kunai explosivo que lo obligo a saltar perdiendo así su genjutsu de ocultación

Cuando el anciano trato de moverse para golpear a Naruto se dio cuenta de que no veía a Naruto por ninguna parte y ahí fue donde se le acabo la vida ya que pronto una katana estaba atravesando su estomago. El hombre se quedo mirando la hoja mientras que Naruto reaparecía a la vista y no se le veía muy contento de tener que ver a Unkai. Era normal ya que este hombre era como Danzo y Naruto despreciaba a Danzo. Sin embargo el rostro de Unkai era de incredulidad ya que un chico mucho mas joven que el lo había derrotado usando genjutsu. Para el esta muerte fue un insulto ya que había sido derrotado justamente donde el destacaba en sus habilidades principalmente

Cuando Naruto extrajo su hoja del cuerpo del hombre muerto le limpio la sangre y se dirigió hacia dentro de la mansión ya que quien sabe las cosas que podrían pasarle a su sensei si el Ido se hacia cargo de la niña. No es por nada pero encontrar una maestra que no te odie y que te mire como si valieras algo era algo increíble y se negaba a perderlo solo por el idiota de turno que en este caso era una manifestación de emociones negativas que se había salido de control porque no se tomaron las medidas adecuadas

Cuando Naruto llego a la habitación de Yakumo se encontró con Yakumo y Kurenai solo que actuaban como si no estuvieran ahí sino en un mundo ilusorio en el cual no serian molestadas por nadie o eso parecía al menos ya que Naruto estaba decido a entrar y joderle la fiesta a la niña con tal de evitar que algo malo le pasara a su sensei. Además el monstruo Ido había molestado a Naruto por alguna extraña razón ya que mas que nada le recordaba a un parasito que se alimenta de las desdichas de las personas y eso no le gustaba

* * *

 **-Mundo Ilusion-**

Cuando Naruto llego al mundo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mundo con varios cuadros de Kurenai sufriéndolos destinos mas horribles posibles. Cuanto mas se acercaba al final mas cuadros con escenas aterradoras aparecían y Naruto podía decir que estaba empezando a cogerle mania a yakumo si esto es lo único en lo que pensaba ya que para ser una artista la niña era en realidad una mujer demasiado negativa y se negaba a ver la luz de un nuevo mañana. Parece que hoy le tocaba romper a otra persona de su filosofía de vida

Cuando Naruto llego a la sala principal se encontró con que Kurenai que había perdido aparentemente algunos de sus miembros y a la niña en cuestión que estaba pintando en un cuadro de Kurenai en el cual ella estaba tachando poco a poco los miembros de Kurenai. La niña parecía estar desatando su furia para ir consumiendo poco a poco a Kurenai la cual trataba de hacer ver la luz de su mundo de oscuridad pero obviamente todos sus intentos habían acabado en cao roto ya que la niña seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana

-Fiuuuu este es un lugar muy lúgubre además ninguna de estas piezas de arte son muy buenas yo mas bien las tacharía como obras de una mente que no piensa racionalmente y que además no trata de crear arte sino de hacer sentir a los demás sus frustraciones

En ese momento maestra y alumna se dieron cuenta de su presencia en este plano y cada una actuo de manera diferente. Kurenai estaba ahora preocupada por Naruto ya que ella no quería que Naruto pagara porque ella fue incapaz de ayudar adecuadamente a su alumna mas antigua. Sin embargo Yakumo solo pudo mirar a Naruto con celos ya que ella sabia de su charla aquí con Kurenai quien era el y le tenia envidia porque el tenia todo lo que ella quería. Y lo que mas disgustaba a Yakumo es que el podría ser un gran ninja en el futuro mientras que ella jamás tendría ninguna posibilidad todo por culpa de su cuerpo débil

-Sabes una cosa Yakumo es bastante triste saber que en realidad estas tan obsesionada con ser un ninja que no te das cuenta del daño que haces. Tienes un poder increíble pero tienes tan poco control sobre el que haces daño a todos los que te rodean ¿quieres saber por que Kurenai sellos tus poderes? Eso es muy simple resulto que debido a tu ambicion y deseos eras tan inestable que cuando ella informo al sandaime de ello el vio que la unca solución viable era sellar tus poderes era eso o matarte y es obvio cual escogería Kurenai. Si estamos aquí hoy es porque Kurenai y yo veníamos a darte ese futuro tan fuertemente deseado por tu parte y con ello liberarte de este lugar tan muerto

Cuando Yakumo escucho eso se quedo callada un momento porque si lo que el le estaa diciendo era cierto entonces ella todavi tenia un posible futuro como ninja. Pero con esto también llego la claridad y recordó como mato a sus padres porque ellos para protegerla iban a retirarla de la carrera ninja, ella se enfado tanto y los odio que el Ido surgió y se manifestó matando a sus padres. La culpa fue tal que ella estuvo a punto de apuñalarse con un kunai. Era a punto porque pronto una mano surgió agarrándola antes de que pudiera clavarse dicha arma y acabar con su vida. Este ser que había intervenido era el Ido

 **-Niña tonta si tu mueres yo muero y me niego a desaparecer solo porque tu eres una estúpida. Mate a tus padres porque querían impedirnos nuestros objetivos y ahora tu lloras por eso eres lamentable**

Sin embargo las palabras del Ido se fueron cuando se vio encadenado por brillantes cadenas doradas que lo mantenían fijo en el sitio impidiéndole moverse. Tanto Kurenai como Yakumo se quedaron sorprendidas de ver que las cadenas en realidad provenían de Naruto y que las estaba usando para limitar al Ido y obligarlo a quedarse fijo

-Yakumo escucha solo hay una forma de vencer al ido y es que tu lo derrotes yo ya te he hecho casi todo el trayecto al dejarlo así ahora solo tienes que derrotarlo se que es duro pero sino lo haces entonces el te seguirá molestando. Recuerda esto siempre ya que esto es una de las únicas cosas que son verdad al cien por cien y es que todos tenemos oscuridad pero si dejas que la oscuridad tenga conciencia como en este caso entonces nunca tendras paz. Solo tu puedes detenerla asique decide que es lo que quieres hacer dejarte gobernar por eso o vivir tu vida como quieras

A Yakumo no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces como ella se planto delante del Ido y lo apuñalo entre los ojos. Y el ser se desvaneció entre horribles lamentos mientras los maldecía a todos. Con esto la sanguijuela estaba muerta y ahora todos podrían relajarse mas o menos

* * *

 **Espero que la gente haya disfrutado de este capitulo y me den buenas criticas o al menos criticas constructivas**

 **El siguiente capitulo será una sorpresa para todo el mundo y espero que lo disfrutéis enormemente como yo disfruto de escribir para la gente**

 **Solo puedo esperar y disfrutar de lo que apreciéis mi trabajo dura**

 **Buenos días y que tengáis un buen dia a todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien otro capitulo hecho y espero que sea muy bien recibido. Este capitulo mostrara los impactos de Naruto en la sociedad de Konoha y como el empieza a hacer los cambios significativos en Konoha. También en este capitulo se ve la ultima misión de Naruto antes de los exámenes chunin asique espero con paciencia que estéis mas que preparados para lo que viene a continuación**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **LA ISLA DE LA LUNA**

Las cosas en Konoha cambiaron mucho después del improvisado rescate de Naruto de la heredera del clan Kurama. Pese a que el tio de yakumo tenia la intención de matarla resultaba que no todos los miembros del clan pensaban igual o querían lo mismo que el, sin embargo algunos de los veteranos estaban plenamente convencidos que la única manera de recuperarse definitivamente era con la extinción de la rama principal y que la rama secundaria se hiciera cargo para poder permitir al clan sobrevivir. Si además añadías el factor de que la heredera del clan era inestable en el mejor entonces para estos miembros del clan estaba todo perfectamente justificado ya que ella solo traia la vergüenza a la familia en opinión de estos miembros. Sin embargo lo hacían mas que nada por miedo ya que Yakumo si no fuera por su cuerpo débil ella seria el perfecto ninja del clan Kurama y seria tan fuerte como el patriarca del clan en su edad dorada, por lo que temian la clase de hijos que ella podría llegar a tener en un futuro y que les impediría sus objetivos de obtener el control del clan. Tambien poco ayudaba que Unkai la odiaba por ser la responsable de la muerte de su hermano

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos contaba con Naruto meterse en la situación, de hecho ellos no lo querían en la situación porque era bien sabido las numerosas habilidades que el tenia entre ellas sus habilidades en genjutsu. Era bien temido por todos los miembros conspiradores y también despreciado por su alto nivel de habilidades de genjutsu que los hacia ver como aficionados y eso era obviamente un golpe a su orgullo ya que con la excepción del clan Uchiha ellos se suponían que eran el clan mas poderoso en genjutsu. Cuando Naruto decidió intervenir para salvar a Yakumo fue cuando los miembros del clan decidieron que al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a Yakumo ellos podrían matar a Naruto y quitarse de en medio una amenaza para su status de clan noble de Konoha. Ahora estaban pagando el precio de sus acciones con sus vidas yal mismo tiempo le había permitido esto a Naruto a quitar algunas de las malas hiervas en Konoha que querían su clan manipulado y controlado ahora solo le quedaban los ancianos Hyuga y los dos ancianos consejeros que por supuesto estaba tramando algo contra el para conseguirlo bajo control

Y sin pensar lejos del clan Kurama y su heredera Naruto le hizo a dicha chica un ultimo regalo: Un sello. Pero no un sello cualquiera sino un sello de energía Yang. Este tipo de sello utilizaba el chakra de la propia persona y lo filtraba equilibrando de esta manera las dos energias del cuerpo siendo en el caso de Yakumo que ella al poseer una alta cantidad de chakra Ying que su cuerpo estaba en un desequilibrio y por tanto esto significaba que necesitaba una refuerzo o una incorporación de algo que le permitiera obtener energía Yang para equilibrar las cosas. Este sello proporcionaba esta energía y por tanto le permitiría a la joven convertirse en una gran ninja lo único que necesitaba era un preparador físico que la ayudara con su recuperación física y muscular y todo estaría entonces solucionado. Con sus acciones Naruto había conseguido un nuevo aliado y hacer a su sensei feliz ya que ella se atormentaba por no haber sido capaz de ayudar en el pasado a la heredera del clan Kurama, todas las cosas parecían ir a la perfeccion salvo por un pequeño detalle

Debido a estos acontecimientos Naruto había sido llamado a una reunión del consejo por parte de la parte ninja para saber sus acciones y el motivo detrás de ellas así como decidir que hacer con el ya que obviamente se había involucrado en asuntos de clanes de otros clanes lo cual era algo prohibido aunque para ser justos el había salvado una vida y al mismo tiempo quitado una espina de muchos por lo que llevo a muchos pensar que el consejo o al menos la parte anciana del consejo quería hacer uso de esta citación para sacar un provecho de Naruto y tenerlo bajo su control siendo esta ocasión perfecta a causa de haberse saltado algunas leyes. Tambien curiosamente a esto se había añadido la apelación de los ancianos del clan Hyuga por el impedir el sellado de Hinata algo que también era considerado como una infraccion a causa de ser un negocio clan. Por lo que iban a juzgarlo en presencia de un dignatario del daimyo que no veía con buenos ojos a Naruto ya que el opinaba que Naruto poseería demasiado poder para un ninja que era en sus propias palabras una persona incivilizada y por tanto el quería verlo lejos de semejante poder. Por supuesto había también que añadir que los ancianos consideraban que Naruto no era demasiado responsable y por tanto no debía poseer un arma semejante como la espada de Raijin del Nidaime ya que se trataba de una arma muy poderosa y que en las manos adecuados seria un objeto impresionante. Por lo tanto este juicio era mucho mas que una simple reunión sino que era una batalla en la que se podrían decidir muchas cosas, sin embargo algo que los asesores, el clan Hyuga y el dignatario habían olvidado es que sis sus acciones molestaban en exceso a Naruto seria cabrear al joven y posiblemente alejarlo de Hi no Kuni y de Konoha que era por esto que el daimyo mas que nada lo había apoyado ya que sabia que si contaba con el apoyo del clan uzumaki en Konoha el podría vigilar a grupos que estaban tratando de hacerse con el poder de Hi no Kuni como eran los ancianos Hyuga que se pensaban que cubrían sus huellas lo suficientemente bien como para no ser vistas por el daimio. Pero ahora la suerte estaba echada y había que ver quien iba a ganar el debate sobre este asunto ya que afectaría enormemente a Konoha en los siguientes años

* * *

 **-Sala Del Consejo-**

La sala del consejo estaba hoy repleta. Sin embargo no había ni rastro de los civiles a causa de que estos no debían meterse en asuntos de clan por lo que en esta ocasión ellos no estaban presentes, sin embargo en su lugar había cinco jueces que eran todos imparciales y que eran elegidos por el propio Daimyo para tomar sus decisiones. Por supuesto un juez puede ser comprado sin embargo los jueces también habían sido notificados que serian responsables de los acontecimientos que se produjeran a partir de este dia y si estos resultaban negativos aunque fuera minimamente ellos serian ejecutados por traición y sus familias manchadas por la deshonra por lo que era obvio que ninguno de los jueces era comprable ya que obviamente ellos no querían eso ya que una mancha de la deshonra significaba que su familia y sus descendientes se verían por todas partes de Hi no Kuni de mala manera, no tendrían acceso a grandes puestos de empleo y por supuesto implicaría que cada decisión que tomaron mientras estaban en el cargo sea mirada negativamente asique se les haría pagar muy duramente a sus familias

El dignatario sabia que su carrera estaba en juego ya que si por algún caso el juicio demostraba en un solo momento que esto era mas de índole personal que por el bien de la nación el lo perdería todo y posiblemente sus antepasados serian tachados como el de forma negativa, sin embargo el tenia plena confianza en que podría deshacerse del niño que le estaba causando tantos enormes problemas ya que para el niño era un problema mayúsculo del que había que hacerse cargo antes de que creciera excesivamente poderoso en todos los sentidos y no solo en las artes ninja sino también en la política. El confiaba que lo que el y los ancianos Hyuga iban a mostrar traería a una mala luz en las miradas de los jueces al chico y por tanto su posición se podría cuestionar. Pero su razón para hacerlo era también por Uzu ya que el quería hacer con la isla que era considerado incluso después del brutal asalto que recibió como uno de los mejores lugares para vivir así como tener una de las tres mayores reservas de minerales y aleaciones del mundo. Si el niño conseguía hacerse con el control de dicho lugar el podría hacerse con una inmensa cantidad de poder y teniendo en cuenta los sellos que protegían la isla ninguna persona podía entrar salvo su propietario por lo que solo había una cosa que hacer y era quitarle al chico la isla. Además según sus contactos le dijeron que el chico apenas sabia nada de nada y que era un antisocial por lo que lo tendría fácil para hacerlo ver como incompetente con respecto a la administración de todos y cada uno de sus recursos

Y los ancianos Hyuga deseaban que esto empezara lo antes posible por motivos mas bien iguales a los del dignatario. Ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo de que los recursos del joven Uzumaki se repartirían en dos partes: La Isla para el dignatario y todo el conocimiento de fuinjutsu para ellos. El motivo de esto era que ellos querían tener bajo control cualquier probabilidad de que un sello capaz de anular el suyo surgiera ya que entonces seria posible que sustituyeran el sello del pajaron enjaulado por este algo que no atraía en ningún sentido a los ancianos porque significaría perder el control sobre sus esclavos de la rama secundaria. Tambien querían estudiar si había formas de ampliar el poder de su sello y hacerlo mas restrictivo de ser posible, pero jamás pudieron tratar de conseguir esto ya que los Uzumaki los demandaron por no solo adulterar uno de sus sellos sino de negarse a pagar lo acordado por tal acción y fue solo que estaban bajo la protección de Konoha que se salvaron de una posible masacre. Por ello odiaban a los uzumaki y se alegraron inmensamente cuando el clan fue destruido, sin embargo el hijo de Kushina demostró ser mas molesto que ella misma ya que estaba haciendo poco a poco algo en honor a sus ancestros y era quitarles el poder que ellos creían que debía ser suyo por derecho al controlar a todos los miembros del clan. Pero veian a Naruto mas poderoso porque parecía saber como negociar y ganar mas aliados y tenían como ejemplo Nami y Cha no kuni que solo podían decir cosas buenas del joven lo cual había llevado a que a la luz del mundo Naruto Uzumaki fuera visto con un ideal y no ayudo que el parecía vender un minimo de conocimiento de sellado para civiles lo cual le permitia hacer las vidas mas fáciles a los civiles. Para los ancianos tampoco era bueno el ver como Naruto se congraciaba con Hinata ya que a cada dia que pasaban juntos la veian mas confiada y ella no debía serlo debido a su negativa contra el sello del pájaro enjaulado asique tenían planeado desterrarla a la casa rama pero esta vez Hiashi los sorprendió a todos y salvo a su hija de un destino peor que la muerte como el que ellos estaban tramando para ella y ahora no sabían el verdadero nivel y desarrollo de Hinata salvo por lo de que su chakra elemental era dual y era Raiton y Katon no Doton por lo que ella era técnicamente mas fuerte que los miembros del clan y podía tener un brillante futuro sin ellos limitarla. Al ser una cosa que ellos no podían permitir se aliaron con el dignatario y de forma indirecta con los asesores del Hokage para poner en su sitio a Naruto que era en la basura ya que para ellos un jinchuriki era solo un arma y las armas no se tratan igual que a las personas sino que si es necesario se tiran y consiguen una nueva que sustituya a la vieja. Poco creían los ancianos que se arriesgaban en este juicio pero lamentaban no poder comprar a los jueces ya que eso habría garantizado su victoria sobre Naruto

Y luego por supuesto estaban los jefes de clanes que no paraban de rezar por no cometer mas estupideces y de cuanto habían permitido que los consejos de ancianos crecieran en arrogancia y un ejemplo claro de esto era que todos sus consejos apoyaron al consejo Hyuga pero por supuesto por un motivo simple: Los consejeros Inuzuka eran los perros mas viejos de la manada y por tanto eran incapaces de vivir por si mismos y necesitaban la ayuda del resto del clan por lo que se consideraban indispensables y al ser los mas ´´sabios`` la gente tendía a escucharlos sin ningún problema lo cual era algo que solo les hizo crecer en orgullo ante su supuesta necesidad y veian a Naruto como un enemigo a tener en cuenta debido a que el no tenia semejantes necesidades y podría llevarse a la gente joven de ellos. Los ancianos Yamanaka eran personas que tenían un cuerpo débil pero que sus mentes continuaban siendo tan fuertes y agiles como en su juventud, pero veian en Naruto alguin indomables e imposible de controlar con el poder de la mente así que para ellos la mejor solución a tomar con el era la de limitarlo lo máximo posible y no permitirle desarrollarse plenamente ya que cuanto mas fuerte crecia el jinchuriki mas débil serian los de alrededor. Los Akimichis siguieron a los Yamanaka tanto por su alianza entre clanes así como el temor mas comprensible ya que ellos eran combatientes de primera línea y sabían que si tuvieran que enfrentarse a Naruto serian ellos los que deberían atacarlo y por tanto cuanto mas débil el este menos daños sufrirían y como se trataba de una sola persona no mas entonces no veian como si fuera a hacer un gran daño a la villa. Los Nara dijeron de limitar a Naruto porque frente a el ellos eran inútiles en el mejor de los casos ya que cuanto mas creciera mas poderoso volveria y al final lo seria tanto que seria incontrolable y daba igual cuan inteligentes fueran porque solo veian una estrategia que podía funcionar y era tenerlo débil desde que era joven una cosa que por el momento habían fallado. Los ancianos Aburame temian a Naruto y recomendaban su limitación con este juicio porque resultaba qu Naruto no era técnicamente una parte de la comena ya que al haber crecido aislado del pueblo ellos no lo veian como parte de tal y por tanto la mejor opción era evitar que el creciera como una amenaza mayor de la que ya era y por eso apoyaban a los ancianos Hyuga ya que aunque sabia lo ilógico de lo que hacían ellos pensaban que lo hacían por el bien del pueblo y que no tendría repercusiones sobre ellos

Lo que pasa cuando la gente se acostumbraba demasiado al poder y se hace mayor no hay nada que teman mas que perder dicho poder y esto es lo que estaba pasando con los miembros de los consejos. Veian a Naruto como un factor de cambio ya que estaba atrayendo mucha atención por si mismo, quizás no de la aldea pero si fuera de ella. Tambien había que añadir que sus logros estaban demostrando ser muy impresionantes y por tanto la gente se fijaba en su desarrollo y con el tiempo tratarían de aliarse con el. Los ancianos veian esto como perdidas para su clan ya que cuanto mas poder tuviera Naruto menos sus clanes, cuanta mas atención tuviera Naruto menos tenían sus clanes asique por ello debían limitarlo. Ellos pensaban en que le estaban haciendo un favor a Konoha ya que ellos pensaban que los clanes tenían mas valor, pero eso es si no incluias en la ecuación la habilidad y capacidad de desarrollo de Naruto junto con el propio poder del Kyubi en el ya que si Naruto conseguía domar dicho poder se convertiría en el mas fuerte shinobi vivo en muchos años y eso era obviamente algo que los consejos no querían Tambien lo veian como un problema porque también podría resucitar a su clan de nuevo con las chicas como Haku e Hinata lo cual se traduciría en hijos muy fuertes y con una gran esperanza de marcar nuevas formas de ser ninja y que supondría en ellos derrotar a los futuros niños de sus respectivos clanes. Visto así con una visión completa de la pizarra los ancianos consejeros de cada clan veian en Naruto Uzumaki un enemigo temible que debía ser controlado y por ello pese a las protestas de los jefes de los clanes ellos estaban en un total acuerdo y apoyo con los miembros ancianos del clan Hyuga

El propio Sarutobi cuando supo de toda esta situación no pudo evitar sentir una gran cantidad de dolor de cabeza ya que sabia demasiado bien lo que iba a suceder al ver que Naruto era como su madre y padre y ya tendría un plan para cubrir esta situación tan problemática. El sabia que no debía preocuparse por Naruto y su futuro en Konoha ya que sin saberlo nadie mas Naruto había adquirido un terreno bastante grande y había construido un orfanato, irónicamente este orfanato era para los niños del barrio rojo y los hijos de las prostitutas que buscaban que sus hijos tuvieran una posibilidad fuera de ese mundo negro por lo que para la educación de esos niños tenia clones Henge en personas al azar por lo que Naruto no tenia que gastar dinero en salarios. Si uno se preguntase porque hacia esto no encontraría una respuesta satisfactoria salvo que veas la parte de abajo. Naruto no quería que mas niños sufrieran una mala infancia y de ahí la idea de su orfanato para garantizarles a los niños un futuro mejor y por eso era que Hiruzen no estaba preocupado por el futuro de Naruto en la villa pero si se preocupaba por el punto de vista que Naruto tomaria de los clanes por esta decisión ya que eran sus consejos los que estaban tomando estas decisiones y el no se engañaba y sabia que sus queridos viejos amigos tenían una mano en esta situación tan molesta pero fue justamente en ese momento que sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro de los clanes con Naruto ya que en ese momento tenia una preocupación mas importante que acababa de llegar

Naruto acababa de entrar en la sala y todo el mundo pudo dar fe de ello. Su aura de poder hacia empequeñecer la de muchos y solo el sandaime podía competir en presencia con el algo que llamo a todo el mundo la atención pero que sin embargo también sirvió como un terrible aviso para los miembros de los clanes. Naruto no estaba haciendo un simple y sencillo alarde de sus fuerzas sino que estaba dando una imagen de si mismo que el quería que fuera llevada a todos los miembros de su clan y era que con el no se jugaba a este estúpido juego en el que los clanes y sus consejos lo habían metido. Pero cuando miro a los ancianos Hyuga se pudo ver como momentáneamente sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre y con un ligero tono bestial, claramente esto causo que los miembros del Hyuga se tensaran inmediatamente porque podían sentir la ira y el odio que emanaban de esos ojos y les daban algunos escalofríos que ellos pensaron que nunca mas iban a sentir en la vida. Sin embargo su atención fue luego desviada al dignatario que se había atrevido a llamarlo para esta cosa simplemente por su deseo de dinero

-Estimados miembros del consejo estamos aquí por motivos de seria importancia. Naruto Uzumaki ha sido acusado de intervenir en asuntos de clanes y como es bien sabido esto esta penalizado muy severamente ya que los miembros de un clan no deben meterse en los asuntos de otro clan. Los asuntos en los que se ha metido son: Impedimento del marcado de la Hyuga heredera Hinata con el sello del pájaro enjaulado debido a que su rendimiento al ser inferior al de su hermana la hace una líder no apta para dicho puesto. El siguiente es la intervención del clan Kurama con la interferencia en el asunto Ido que es obviamente algo que solo atañe al Kurama saber y atender ya que era un asunto de su clan, durante el proceso ejecuto a multiples miembros del clan Kurama junto con su ultimo cabeza por el momento llamado Unkai Kurama el cual estaba actuando como líder hasta que su sobrina tuviera la edad suficiente para ocupar el puesto de líder del clan lo cual es improbable debido a una dolencia física que le deja su cuerpo tan débil que exigiría un apoyo total, lo cual ahora será imposible a causa de la muerte de Unkai. Por ultimo y mas importante esta el caso del robo de la espada del Nidaime ya que al ser un tesoro Senju y de la aldea esta debe permanecer guardada en una bóveda hasta que alguien de dicho clan la reclame y como solo queda Tsunade Senju cualquier otra persona se le aclamara como un ladron. Dicho esto yo el Sandaime Hokage llamo a los que realizan la demanda y al demandado a declarar sus casos y luego se procesaran las diferentes pruebas para tomar las decisiones adecuadas, en caso de que este juicio sea declarado a favor del acusado las familias y grupos demandantes deberán pagar una suma de 100.000 Ryos así como hacer una disculpa publica ante Naruto por perder su tiempo, ante mi por obligarme a hacer esto sin mi conocimiento previo y ante el Daimyo a causa de que uno de los demandantes es uno de sus principales diputados. Bien comencemos

Cuando se terminaron de oir los castigos en caso de fallar a favor de Naruto los miembros de la sala solo podían golpear su cara con la calma muy fuerte y con un silenciador salvo los ancianos y el diputado que tenían plena confianza en que saldrían de esta como los vencedores. Obviamente no era igualmente compartido por sus compañeros ninjas ya que Tsume ya estaba mirando con una muy mala cara a los miembros del consejo de su clan que ahora tenían un poco de miedo a causa de la ira de Tsume en caso de perder ya que Tsume odiaba despilfarrar recursos, Choza era lo mismo ya que sabia que si perdían ese dinero entonces tendrían que reducir gastos y menos dinero supondría menos comida para comer lo cual dejaría a los miembros del clan muy furiosos. Los consejeros Nara temian a la ira de Yoshino ya que si ella veía su semana de compras afectada por su culpa entonces les iba a dar de hostias con su sarten que iban a recordarlo toda su vida y por no hablar de que ella les impediría dormir eficientemente y los despertaría de maneras muy desagradables. Los Yamanaka miraban con miedo ya que acababan de hacer una reforma tanto en el complejo como en muchas de sus tiendas de negocios en el barrio lo cual significaba que si no había dinero tendrían que pedir un préstamo mas una idea no muy atractiva. Y los Aburame pese a estar bien económicamente gracias a sus negocios de seda no podían evitar tener miedo de lo que significaría dar una parte de sus ahorros del clan por algo que era evitable. Con todo dicho los lideres de los clanes miraban a sus consejos con una mirada de odio bien clara y estos estaban haciendo lo imposible por pasar desapercibidos ya que ahora si perdían la demanda también no solo había que pagar pero también la líder del clan tendría que arrodillarse y pedi disculpas junto con los consejeros. El dia se había alegrado para muchos

Sin embargo había un líder que no hacia caso a ninguna de estas cosas y ese era Hiashi ya que ahora estaba mas preocupado por el destino y el futuro de su hija mayor. Miraba a Naruto con la fe y la esperanza de que tendría algo con lo que golpear a los estúpidos miembros de su consejo de ancianos y cuando lo miraba mas estaba convencido de que su decisión de pedirle ayuda con la desafortunada mano que le toco a su hija había sido una gran idea y estaba ahora mismo recordando ese dia

* * *

 **-Memoria Pasada-**

Tras tener ese enfrentamiento con los miembros de cada equipo así como tener que soportar que alguien mirase con malos ojos a Haku tal y como lo hacia Sasuke el duo había llegado a la residencia Uzumaki después de haber dejado a Hinata en su casa. No era necesario ser un adivino para ver que el lugar no era demasiado acogedor ya que los guardias miraban con un rostro duro a Hinata y que prometia que mas tarde ella iba a lamentar el asociarse con el. Tambien lo podían sentir cuando miraban en la casa y se daban cuenta de la falta de vida que había en el recinto. Naruto y Haku pese a pasar un buen dia ahora tenían dudas de dejar a Hinata en el lugar ya que no les daba una buen espina. Fue justamente cuando llegaron al recinto que se encontraron cara a cara con Hiashi Hyuga y cuando lo vieron pudieron verlo como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado brutalemte y sin compasión durante horas como un saco de boxeo, no es que despertase mucha simpatía viendo como el era parte responsable de los problemas de Hinata y con su baja autoestima

-Hiashi-sama me sorpende verlo por aquí aunque acordamos con reunirnos por esta gran urgencia que había aparecido en tu clan y que según tu me afectaría enormemente si no tomaba una acción antes de que fuera demasiado tarde asique por favor podría comenzar con lo que sea que este pasando ¿por favor?

-Esto bueno ¿no seria mejor discutir esto dentro de su residencia para evitar que nadie escuche nuestras conversaciones?

Naruto en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dejado que su impaciencia sacase lo mejor de el mismo por lo que ahora había hecho el ridículo. Haku se rio dulcemente al ver que el mismo chico que la había salvado de vivir en la carrera así como ser el mismo chico que le gustaba se avergonzaba un poco como un niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura, eso le hacia darse cuenta que una parte de Naruto todavía amaba jugar y hacer bromas algo que a la joven chica le parecía enternecedor. En el interior de Naruto Kurama se estaba riendo a causa del pedazo de error que Naruto había cometido ya que si había algo en que no había entrenado a Naruto era en el control de sus emociones ya que era muy divertido ver como en ocasiones estas se le iban de control a su protegido

Con eso ambos grupos entraron en la residencia del clan Uzumaki y se fueron a la sala de estar ya que gracias a los sellos de seguridad era muy poco probable que alguien consiguiera espiar la reunión y en el caso hipotético de que pudiera pasar esos sellos primero tendría que haber pasado la barrera protectora que rodeaba el recinto una tarea un tanto difícil por no decir imposible ya que dicha barrera era imposible de anular a menos que una fuerza mayor la fuerce y es difícil encontrar algo que genere mas fuerza que el sol. Una vez que se sentaron los sofás Hiashi hizo desaparecer su rostro serio y en el apareció el rostro de un padre preocupado por el futuro de una de sus hijas el cual era el caso y que iba a empezar a explicárselo ahora

-Como sabes Naruto mi hija no es bien vista por mi clan, la desprecian y la odian porque ella tiene unas costumbres diferentes a las que muchos de los nuestros dan por sentadas. Como si no fuera suficiente ella también es una persona amable y gentil que odia hacer daño sin motivo alguno lo cual llevo a que su entrenamiento juuken se estancara cuando empezamos con las cosas en sentido serio. No ayuda que muchos Hyuga entre los que yo me incluyo la consideramos un fracaso ya que es incapaz de hacer frente a su hermana. Sin embargo recientemente Hinata ha tenido una mejoría francamente impresionante y al menos a mi me ha hecho ver que he cometido un grave error en mis caminos por tratarla de esa manera, pero me temo que puede ser demasiado tarde para solucionar mi error. Los ancianos ven su mejoría como una amenaza para el clan ya que si ella tuviera una disputa con Hanabi acerca de quien debe ser la heredera las dos casas se enfrentarían entre ellas en una guerra civil y eso conduciría a la caída de mi clan. Sin embargo tu puedes ayudarme, si tu aceptas a Hinata bajo tu techo antes de que los ancianos decidan tomar sus acciones entonces quizás y solo quizás podría conseguir que ambas de mis hijas sean libres a la técnica prohibida de nuestro clan. Asique te lo suplico por favor ayuda a mi hija Hinata con este tremendo lio que yo he ayudado a crear y dale una esperanza de tener una vida mejor

Naruto miro a Hiashi y vio un hombre destrozado, si bien una parte de el sentía lastima por el ya que lo había dado todo por el clan y ahora se daba cuenta de que era algo vacio y que al final te destruye eso no quiere decir sin embargo que Naruto le iba a perdonar todas las faltas que cometió contra Hinata a lo largo de los años de su infancia porque Hinata se lo había contado todo en una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento ya que Naruto la convenció para contarle acerca de su pasado para así tener un futuro mas libre. Ahora Naruto miraba a Hiashi Hyuga que era un hombre apenado tal vez pero muy responsable de esta situación por lo que el sabia que si bien la decisión que tomase iba a ser la de salvar a Hinata el no iba a permitir que el clan Hyuga se saliera de rositas y se aseguraría de que pagasen por todas sus trasgresiones y sus pecados aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida

-Hiashi Hyuga…voy a aceptar a Hinata Hyuga bajo mi techo y ella estará bajo mi completa protección desde este momento. Sin embargo esto vendrá con varios precios que te voy a exigir y los vas a pagar porque son lo único que permitirá salvar a tu hija de ese destino y que dios proteja vuestras almas si a ti o a los ancianos os da por sellar a Hinata alguna vez porque entonces me encargare de que paguéis el precio bien alto y elevado y de tal forma que la gente mirara desde ese momento con tanto asco y odio al clan Hyuga que tu clan perderá tu titulo de clan noble

Hiashi por supuesto quería pelear por esta sentencia pero incluso el sabia que hay ocasiones en las que tienes que aceptar la derrota y esta iba a ser una de ellas ya que el futuro de su hija pendía de un hilo y bien tenia dos opciones o colaborar con Naruto y ceder a sus peticiones o ver a su hija undirse en el dolor y sufrimiento por culpa de su ineptitud y por ser un mal padre y un pésimo líder al no ver adecuadamente como hacer su trabajo para sacar lo mejor de su hija en vez de únicamente mandarla a ser la paria del clan por algo fuera de su control. Con una mirada derrotada Hiashi asintió sabiendo que esto era lo único que podía salvar a su hija de sus errores

-Primero tu clan tiene terminantemente prohibido siquiera pensar en aplicarle la marca del sello del pajaro enjaulado a Hinata y de intentarlo lo tomare como una acción hostil y responderé con dicha hostilidad multiplicada por diez. Segundo en caso de tener que ella casarse lo hara con el que ella elija y el clan Hyuga jamás podrá decidir sobre ese futuro marido de ella ya que ella será libre para elegirlo. Sus hijos jamás serán marcados con ese mismo sello y en caso de intentarlo matare a toda la casa principal sin ninguna excepción. Esto ultimo es en caso de ser el marido alguien de alta alcurnia y es que en ningún momento el clan Hyuga podrá hacer solicitudes o pretensiones a dicho hombre y su familia ¿Estas de acuerdo?

* * *

 **-Fin Memoria Pasada-**

Ese fue el dia que el eligio por una vez por algo diferente al clan y decidió para el futuro de su hija Hinata. Su hija se paso llorando todo un dia por lo que entendió ya que supo que su propia familia la despreciaba y que nadie en ella se salvaba, supo que toda su familia solo quería de ella cosas pero no le daban nada y por supuesto Naruto tuvo que consolarla. Ella no perdono ese dia a Hiashi por haer de su vida un infierno junto con su infancia y desde ese dia el no había vuelto a saber de su hija ya que se negaba a recibir a nadie con el apellido Hyuga o a acudir a cualquier reunión solicitada. Se puso peor cuando los ancianos se enteraron de que Hinata estaba libre de ser sellada como ahora la veian mas como una amenaza a perder su preciado Genki Kenkai solo porque ella era débil a sus estandartes. Y ahora el estaba aquí en esta farsa de juicio para tratar de condenar la vida de su hija solo por el tonto orgullo de unos pobres viejos inútiles. El sabia muy bien que cuando llego este juicio que se iba a desencadenar una cadena de acontecimientos que afectarían a los cimientos del clan Hyuga en un gran nivel

-Hokage-sama mi nombre es Akira Toyotomi. Mi puesto como uno de los dignatarios del Daimyo de fuego es asegurarse de que los respectivos señores de el país de Hi no Kuni controlan y utilizan adecuadamente sus recursos. Mi deber es valorar e informar al daimio en caso de no ser así, también tengo como obligación garantizar el orden publico de las altas esferas asique permítame comenzar con lo siguiente. Naruto Uzumaki ha demostrado ser un señor poco adecuado de la situación de su territorio ya que Uzu es un país rico en minerales pero no estamos utilizándolo adecuadamente por lo que en mi opinión sensata deberíamos quitarle sus dominios y administrarlos a nuestro modo. Luego hay las fallas de Uzumaki-san en resultar metiéndose donde no debería y en situaciones fuera de su jurisdicción: El convenció a la heredera Hyuga de mudarse a su casa y desde entonces ha impedido que su familia la vea para nada y les niega todo contacto, luego esta que se ha apropiado de una de las armas mas valiosas e importantes de este pueblo siendo la espada del Nidaime u objto poderoso y que trsmite el legado de Nidaime-sama. Y finalmente tenemos su intervención en la familia Kurama que acabo con la perdida de varias vidas de personas bien vistas en la sociedad solo porque presuntamente estaban haciendo algo inmoral e innecesario. Es por tanto que indico que Uzumaki Naruto no es apto para sus tierras y su mantenimiento así como no es apto para el entrenamiento de shinobi en alto grado por lo que todas sus pertenencias será o deberán ser retiradas tras este juicio. Y voy a presentar a mis testigos de cada caso para asegurar que no me salto ningún paso ni tampoco que actuo sin pruebas asique permítanme demostrárselo señores

Lo siguiente que todo el mundo vio fueron las diferentes fuentes de información firmadas por sus testigos que el dignatario había conseguido. Por un lado estaba la confesión de un ANBU de que Naruto había salido de el despacho del Hokage con la espada de Raijin y por tanto el asumió que no la devolvió al Hokage, lo cual había servido como municion para estos grupos atacar a Naruto. Luego estaba la confesión de uno de los médicos que atendían a Yakumo Kurama antes del asalto del clan de cómo Naruto se había puesto en medio de la decisión que había tomado al parecer el clan con respecto al futuro de la heredera. Y por ultimo estaban los informes de los miembros del clan Hyuga que habían sido enviados al hospital por Naruto cada vez que estos trataron de venir a por Hinata afirmando que Hinata era parte del clan Hyuga y que el la mantenía como rehén y sin contacto con el clan. Todo por supuesto solo eran medias verdades que el dignatario pretendía utilizar para minar a Naruto y su credibilidad. Luego refuto que Naruto debía entregar sus terrenos basándose en no sacarle provecho a estos y utilizo como prueba que nadie podía acercarse a Uzu no Kuni. Ahora era el turno de Naruto

-Señorias como ustedes pueden ver me han acusado de diversas cosas y por supuesto voy a defenderme de ellas una a una: La primera cosa seria la espada del Raijin que perteneció a Nidaime-sama, esa espada pertenecía al clan senju y viendo que no hay mas senjus a excepción de Tsunade el Hokage tomo la decisión de dármela a mi al ser su propietario al ver que tanto los clanes Senju como Uzumaki son clanes primos descendientes del mismo hombre. La siguiente acusación es de mi intervenir en el asesinato Kurama, es obvio que intervine ya que Yakumo Kurama estaba con una carga que fue impuesta a ella por su propio clan ya que el demonio Ido fue sellado por el clan y una vez mas liberado para garantizar la extensión de su linaje, sin embargo mi intervención no fue debido a únicamente por eso era porque estaba allí para retirar el Ido y curar a la enfermedad de Yakumo algo que si alguien mostrara algún caso a dicha joven se habría dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo ya que el mismo dia que me libre de los miembros traidores de su clan fue el mismo dia que le ayude con su problema físico. El siguiente caso es el de impedir a Hinata relacionarse con miembros del clan Hyuga, déjenme contestarles a esto con una pregunta ¿Apoya el daimyo de fuego el uso de esclavos? La respuesta es un rotundo no y eso es curiosamente lo que los miembros del clan querían hacer con ella convertirla en una esclava de la casa principal debido a que temian su potencial para no solo superarlos a ellos sino para que ella cumpliera con su meta y abolir el pájaro enjaulado un sello que esclaviza a la gente ya que no solo sirve para proteger la línea de sangre Hyuga sino también tiene un sello de dolor y un sello de muerte. Y si alguien se pregunta como se esto es debido a que ya hay una protesta por parte de mi clan que quiere a los ancianos Hyuga así como la familia principal a renunciar al sello. En cuanto a mi descuidar mi tierra sagrada déjeme decirles esto no fue hasta que me hice genin que pude recuperar mis dominios ya que la gente de este pueblo ha hecho lo imposible para mantenerme alejado de ellos y por tanto es para mi imposible gestionarlos. Y aquí tengo todas las pruebas que se necesitan

Lo primero que Naruto hizo fue confirmar su historia con la Raijin no Ken con el Hokage mismo testificando de la verdad tras estas palabras así como la verdad detrás de la relación entre los clanes Senju y Uzumaki. Eso fue por supuesto una de las acusaciones fuera y ya un golpe en el ataúd de los conspiradores ya que los jueces parecían estar de acuerdo. Cuando Naruto hablo del Kurama su prueba fue la propia heredera y unos documentos encontrados de cómo Unkai había sellado dicho ser en su sobrina poco tiempo después de nacer sin saber que la cosa evolucionaria tan fuerte y también mostro el sello que Yakumo usaba lo cual pese a que había pruebas de que Naruto intervino en asuntos de otro clan el lo hizo por motivos superiores y su erradicación de los problemas fue debido a un ataque prematuro. Esto eran por supuesto dos de las sentencias que pendían sobre Naruto abajo y ahora solo faltaban la del clan Hyuga y obviamente no esperaban que de esta se saliera ya que no podía tener ni testigos ni pruebas, desgraciadamente para ellos la cosa no salió como esperaban ya que Naruto demostró que tenia un AS bajo la manga en forma de una confesión escrita por el propio Hiashi aceptando las cosas que el clan quería hacerle a su propia hija así como sus motivos, también demostró todas y cada una de las cosas que Hiashi había accedido a dar protección a Hinata y hay que decir que los jueces estuvieron sorprendidos por la habilidad de Naruto ya que el parecía tomar todas y cada una de las decisiones pensando siempre en la posible consecuencia que estas traerían y de ahí que el parecía tener una fuga para todas las cosas que le habían planeado. Y finalmente el mostro su punto de que era imposible que el atendiera los terrenos de su clan cuando resultaba que solo fue después de ser hecho genin que se le dio de vuelta dichas posesiones y era imposible de negarlo debido a que había un documento firmado con el sello del daimio. Esto por supuesto condujo a un silencio tremendo en la sala al ver que rápido el juicio había terminado y con que facilida Naruto había ganado

Los jueces ni siquiera deliberaron como ya podían ver todo esto si salía a las calles haría al daimyo del fuego un hazmerreir por apoyar un juicio sin sentido impulsado por unos pobres idiotas avariciosos y envidiosos. Pero también porque si se sabia que el Daimyo del fuego apoyaba el uso de un sello tal en una muchacha así entonces el hombre seria visto por todos como algo casi tan malo como un tirano. Los jueces entonces miraron al dignatario el cual estaba asustado porque jamás creyó que Naruto encontraría ninguna prueba demasiado rápido o que siquiera dispusiera de ellas de forma tan inmediata ya que una cosa es decirlas y otra cosa era exponerlas y el jamás conto con que podría exponerlas y por tanto salirse con la suya. Sin embargo los mas furiosos eran los ancianos como ellos veian que Hiashi los había traicionado por sus acciones al decidir proteger a su hija mayor en vez de dejar que se enfrentara a dicha situación y que sufriera como todos los demás, también estaban furiosos porque sabían que cuando aruto tuviera el poder y la influencia intervendría para prohibir el sello enjaulado y eso nadie parecía poder detenerlo

Luego estaban los clanes que estaban por un lado felices de que Naruto no fue derrotado en el juicio que habría supuesto que tarde o temprano traicionase a la villa y abandonarlos a su suerte, por otro estaban furiosos ya que sabían que por las acciones de sus consejos habían perdido una buena cantidad de dinero así como tendrían que dar una disculpa publica. Ahora solo faltaba que Naruto les guardara rencor por no ser capaces de controlar a sus consejos algo comprensible visto lo visto y ellos no eran tan estúpidos como para pensar fuera de gancho

La otra persona que miraba la situación con una alta perspectiva era el Hokage porque sabia que con eso las posibilidades de bajarle los humos así como reducir su influencia y el poder el país al clan Hyuga habían crecido gigantescamente. Ahora Naruto solo tenia que construir alianzas poiticas y el podrían entonces hacer muchos cambios en el país siempre que el Daimyo los vea beneficiosos. Sin embargo el estaba ahora preocupado porque sabia muy bien que esto traería como consecuencia la desconfianza de Naruto a Konoha una vez mas y desafortunadamente el no podía pillar a su antiguos compañeros de equipo ya que no habían dejado huellas

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dejar salir a todo el mundo y Hiruzen sabia que lo que había ocurrido el dia de hoy iba a ser algo que cambiaria mucho las vidas de la gente en Konoha y se podía ver esto en el rostro feliz de Hinata que estaba junto con Haku esperando a Naruto fuera de la sala con la esperanza de que todo había ido bien. Cuando lo vieron salir se lanzaron rápidamente hacia el y lo abrazaron debido a su preocupación por el juicio

* * *

 **-Salto Temporal-**

Despues de tres días el trio de el clan Uzumaki estaba de nuevo a punto de comenzar de nuevo con las misiones aunque en este caso su sensei decía que iban a realizar antes unas cuantas misiones de Rango D antes de pedir una misión de rango C. Estos tres días de descanso fueron entregados a causa de la operación que fue la ayuda a Yakumo así como el juicio que Naruto tuvo que tragarse por parte de los consejos y sus maquinaciones de poder. Tambien durante esos tres días muchas cosas mas habían sucedido y todas ellas afectaban al clan Uzumaki

La primera fue la eliminación del poder de los consejos de los clanes aludiendo de que con el caso de Naruto se había mostrado que en caso de ser necesario para ellos usarían su influencia para sacar algún beneficio asique para evitar que algo así se repitiera de nuevo el Sandaime aprobó que ningún consejo de clan podía hacer acusaciones ni implicar a nadie en un juicio ya que ya no serian creibles viendo la imagen que dieron a los jueces del daimio del fuego. Lo que también paso fueron los ingresos de 100.000 Ryos de cada clan a una cuenta que seria usada por el clan Uzumaki ya que la cuenta con todos sus activos era de la tierra del hierro y en ella no recibieron permiso de Naruto de ingresar nada ya que Naruto no confiaba en lo que harian si sabían de la existencia de dicha cuenta. Por supuesto también los clanes hicieron sus disculpas publicas a no solamente Naruto sino a Haku y Hinata ya que sus acciones amenazaban sus modos de vida y por tanto de ellas también se exigieron, fue muy bueno mirar a los lideres de los clanes con ganas de matar a los miembros de sus consejos pero ninguno fue como el Hyuga que los ancianos casi parecían escupir espuma por la boca por hacer esto y fue mucho peor cuando todo su poder fue revocado y Naruto los puso como el hazmerreir del clan, los ancianos Hyuga carecían ya de todo el poder que tuvieron en el pasado y eran solamente unos ancianos mas que solamente asesoraban a Hiashi. Y sin embargo esa no fue la peor parte de todo el asunto ya que lo que peor les paso a los consejos vino de las manos de los propios lideres y no de los decretos del juez ni del Daimyo

Los jefes de los clanes consideraron que las acciones de sus ancianos eran vergonzosas y deshonrosas por lo que se les marco como vergüenzas del clan desde ese momento. Y sus familiares no salieron tan bien parados como podrían haber pensado ya que la mayoría de ellos se habían aprovechado de todas las jugadas políticas de estos ancianos corruptos. Fue un golpe al clan ya que los ancianos eran muy bien vistos por todos aunque Ino curiosamente solo los despidió como si ella sabia que esto les iba a pasar, pero teniendo en uenta como miraba ahora a Naruto y el hecho de que Naruto siempre parecía estar preparado para lo que sea que le lancen ella solo podía mirar a sus ancianos con un pensamiento interno y con ganas de decirles: ´´te lo dije``. Niños como Choji y Shikamaru no podían creer que los ancianos de sus clanes serian tan estúpidos como para tirar de una jugarreta así contra alguien que era un total desconocido era casi como una misión suicida, pero también estaban decepcionados porque ellos querían arruinarle la vida a una persona que no hizo mal alguno a nadie. Kiba vio como los ancianos de su clan casi fueron declarados como los nuevos omega de la manada ya que en opinión de su madre habían pensado en sus propios intereses y no en los del clan por lo que sus puestos no eran usados por ellos adecuadamente, ella si bien formo un nuevo consejo estos solo asesoraban y al mas minimo movimiento en alguna dirección negativa Tsume los iba a despedazar sin piedad. Y finalmente Shino estaba bastante confuso en porque un clan que se supone que actua ilógicamente tenia consejeros tan ilógicos, para el no cuadraba y al ver a Naruto como un soldado con potencial el no entendía porque lo querían aislar tan mal de la colmena que era Konoha ya que esto solo servia para debilitarles

Pero si había alguien muy furioso en los clanes eran las matriarcas. Podia ser por sus instintos maternales o porque ellas pensaban en que el que podría estar así era su hijo y era mas que suficiente para mandar a la mierda a los ancianos y querer joderles de por vida. Yoshino había sido muy brutal con ellos ya que ella pensaba que ya lo habían castigado suficiente por ser simplemente el chico al que le toco pringar, ella revento la vida pacifica de estos Naras a base de sartenazos y de alarmas de reloj que les impedía relajare lo mas minimo. Ella quería que sufrieran la ira de una madre para que entendieran que jamás debían hacer semejante cosa de nuevo ya que siempre iba a haber consecuencias y por alguna razón Yoshino les dio a entender que Naruto los dejo escapar con casi ningún golpe dado ya que no tenia planes para ellos o porque los consideraba poca cosa. Kana Yamanaka se había enfurecido bastante cuando se entero que parte de los ahorros se fueron debido a las maquinaciones de los ancianos y los hizo sentirse con miedo y temor en el cuerpo cada momento que ella pudo, ella también golpeo a sus familiares ya que siempre que se beneficiaban actuaban un tanto petulantes y ella no soportaba eso asique tomo un poco del libro de su amiga Yoshino y les busco en los lugares mas sensibles que tenia por lo que exploto las inseguridades de los ancianos y ataco a los egos inflados evidenciando a los familiares, también ayudo a su mosqueo que por esto había que pedir un pequeño préstamo al banco para las reparaciones que se tuvieron que hacer. Chourin era la madre de Choji y era una mujer tremendamente amable y agradable sin embargo estaba obsesionada con perder peso asique ella usaba unos alimentos de dieta para esto, cuando hubo que pagar la cantidad acordada se hizo un balance de los gastos que tenían y se tuvo que tomar una decisión y era o el alimento general del clan o los de ella, asique cuando se sacrificaron sus alimentos para la dieta ella se volvió como una maquina impulsada por la rabia que cogió y golpeo a los ancianos del clan como si no hubiera otro dia para hacerlo

Sin embargo fue en el clan Hyuga donde se vieron mas puntos de vista. Muchas madres se sorprendieron hasta donde podía llegar Hiashi para proteger a sus hijas y lo vieron con una nueva luz, sin embargo muchos de los miembros de la casa principal los cueles eran los ancianos y sus familias, así como los miembros mas rencorosos de la rama cadete como Neji estaban francamente con unas ganas de asesinarlo tremendas. Sin embargo este ultimo grupo no era tan estúpido como para intentar algo ya que ahora su poder era inexistente y cualquier cosa que hicieran llamaría la atención sobre ellos pero por suerte podrían vengarse del jinchuriki e Hinata en los exámenes chunin donde matar estaba mas que permitido y viendo como de capaz era Neji contaban con el para semejante tarea de alto nivel a la que el parecía mas contento que nada por llevarla acabo. Sin embargo dentro del clan había una persona muy afectada y era Hanabi ya que aunque no lo pareciera ella añoraba a su hermana mayor ya que era esta la que la motivaba a llegar mas lejos en la vida y ahora se daba cuenta de que cada acto suyo de forma borde e incluso cruel podía haber desencadenado algo terrible que ella iba a lamentar el resto de sus días, de hecho ella ya había visto a su padre derramar lagrimas por lo que le había tocado vivir a su hermana y como el era en realidad uno de los principales responsables. Las cosas en el clan Hyuga eran mas tormentosas de lo que podía parecer a larga distancia y nadie sabia cuanto efecto iban a tener en la vida de Naruto e Hinata aunque era obvio que cada dia Naruto se hacia mas fuerte y el clan Hyuga se estanco hace mucho tiempo por lo que llevo a Hanabi a hacerse una pregunta: ´´¿Era de verdad el clan Hyuga el mas fuerte de Konoha?`` esa pregunta acosaba a la niña diariamente

Tambien durante este periodo de tiempo Naruto había ganado a un pequeño admirador en su vida algo con lo que el jamás había contado dada su popularidad en Konoha. Esta persona fue Konohamaru Sarutobi y era el nieto del Sandaime Hokage. Konohamaru era un niño que buscaba y sigue buscando que el pueblo lo mirara por quien es y no por quien era su abuelo asique estaba constantemente tratando de superarlo o de humillarlo atacando siempre en su despacho, sin embargo hubo un dia que surgió un increíble acontecimiento y es que Konohamaru vio como Naruto tenia ese aura de respeto que hacia incluso que su abuelo lo mirase detenidamente y casi como si fuera de igual a igual por lo que se dedico a tratar de recolectar el máximo posible de información acerca de el y lo que obtuvo lo dejo un poco…en blanco. Por un lado unos muchos le habían dicho que no se relacionara con el porque era una mala influencia y que si iba con el iba a mandar por el suelo la reputación de su abuelo, otros que también eran muchos le advirtieron de que Naruto era alguien de tan baja clase que no debía relacionarse con el. Sin embargo unos pocos le dijeron sobre Naruto cosas espectaculares: Como era un joven con potencial ilimitado, como era una persona amable con aquellos que lo eran con el, como nunca se jactaba de lo que conseguía y siempre trataba de mejorar sus marcas. Curiosamente este pequeño grupo de personas eran en su mayoría jounins que habían o bien visto los informes de Naruto y habían cambiado el como lo veian de vista o eran amigos de las cuatro reinas del hielo que escucharon acerca de cómo Naruto hacia las cosas. El caso era de que la búsqueda de respuestas le dio mas preguntas y Konohamaru se canso de buscar en los demás por lo que un dia fue directamente a la fuente y ´´ataco`` a Naruto sin saber como iba a reaccionar

El resultado fue que Naruto no solo había esquivado los shurikens sino que apareció con ellos cogidos en la mano y detrás de Konohamaru. Konohamaru se quedo impresionado por la demostración de habilidad de Naruto y justo cuando Naruto iba a empezar a regañarlo el se dedico a hacerle cientos de preguntas. Naruto se quedo en silencio mientras que el niño le hacia preguntas y mas preguntas hasta que tuvo suficiente y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se callara. Esto sorprendió una vez mas a Konohamaru ya que nunca nadie le había dicho o hecho nada aunque les molestara porque era el nieto del sandaime. Desgraciadamente todo lo bueno tiene un final ya que pronto apareció por la zona Ebisu que era el supuesto tutor de elite de Konohamaru. Basta decir que cuando vio a Naruto inmediatamente se puso a jactarse y a insultarlo acerca de ser una bestia sin sentido por golpear al nieto de honor del sandaime Hokage. Cuando Naruto vio como dijo eso se dio cuenta de que Konohamaru bajo la cabeza y enseguida entendió lo que le pasaba al niño: El era su polo opuesto. Mientras que a el le negaban la existencia a Konohamaru le negaban su propia persona. Vio que la gente se negaba a verlo por quien era y simplemente lo miraban por el hijo de quien era. Asique cuando empezó a escuchar cada vez mas fuerte acerca de cómo Ebisu era el entrenador de elite que conocía el camino a ser Hokage Naruto se canso y decidió que ya había tenido mas que suficiente de escucharlo, antes de lo que Ibesu tenia tiempo de parpadear Naruto apareció y le cogió la cabeza con su mano derecha y levantándolo del suelo. Luego después de echarle su propio sermón acerca de lo inútil como ninja que era en realidad si era incapaz de hacer bien su trabajo y de lo estúpido que era por jactarse de algo como lo que el hacia de entrenar a futuros Hokages, entonces después de haberle hecho saber de lo inútil que era en su vista un ninja que necesitaba decir que el era un entrenador especial para Hokage cuando era incapaz de ver que para ser Hokage era muy importante ciertas cosas que el no le explicaba a Konohamaru. Despues del discurso Naruto lo lanzo por los aires hasta las aguas termales que curiosamente estaba repleto de kunoichis muy violentas con Anko ser su líder

Desde ese dia Naruto tomo el papel del sensei y rival de Konohamaru aunque este ultimo fue por decisión de Konohamaru. En un solo dia que utilizo para conocer detenidamente a Konohamaru se dio cuenta de lo mal que había estropeado el otro imbécil que ahora estaba trabajando en la academia para aumentar el numero de candidatos Hokages o esa era al menos la excusa que le puso el Hokage ya que en realidad lo estaba castigando por haberle hecho perder el tiempo a su nieto y a el con sus jactancias de ser un entrenador superior. Tambien en ese tiempo Naruto le presento a Konohamaru a Hinata y Haku así como a sus sensei Kurenai y Anko que habían decidido hacer una fiesta a Naruto por golpear en el culo a todos los consejos de ancianos así como al ya despedido diputado del daimio. Konohamaru se quedo impresionado de que mas personas lo mirasen como Naruto lo hacia y trato de averiguar de ellos mas cosas acerca de Naruto. Sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvo fue mas bien una sonrisa de las dos adolescentes y una sonrisa misteriosa de las dos adultas diciéndole que esta podía ser su primera tarea ninja y que tenia que descubrirlo todo acerca de Naruto. Obviamente el niño lo tomo con ilusión y desde entonces trato de pasar el máximo tiempo con Naruto. Para Naruto no era un problema sino que era refrescante saber que había un niño que lo miraba de esa manera como una especie de figura a seguir y quiso tratar de ser una buena fuente para Konohamaru

Hoy que había dejado para reunirse con su equipo había mandado un clon para que tratase con Konohamaru ya que seguramente el niño querria empezar ese nuevo entrenamiento que ahora no tendría los atajos que Ebisu ponía en su descripción del entrenamiento ninja. Pero el hoy tenia que empezar de nuevo con su equipo y según Kurenai tendrían pronto su ultima misión de rango C antes de que se iniciaran los exámenes chunin. Por ello había salido mas temprano de lo normal ya que últimamente le costaba mas levantarse si tanto Haku como Hinata lo estaban abrazando, no es que el se quejase pero el quería estar listo para lo que fuera que pudiera pasar en los exámenes ya que el sandaime había dejado caer por accidente que tanto Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y Suna estaban mandando a sus equipos genin elite a estos exámenes con la intención supuestamente de hacer una demostración de su superioridad. El mismo había confirmado gracias a una pequeña red de espionaje que el había creado gracias a su convocatoria zorro y a sus kage bunshin. Kumo estaría mandando al equipo de Killer Bee para hacer una demostración de poder sin embargo una de los estudiantes de Bee había ascendido por lo que tuvieron que sustituirla por otra genin que resulto ser Yugito Nii la jinchuriki del Nibi. Iwa estaba enviando a la nieta del Tsuchikage, al mejor amigo de esta y a un joven que era uno de sus usuarios Bakuton. Desgraciadamente no consiguió información acerca de Kiri como no había tenido tiempo de enviar a nadie allí. Sin embargo el equipo de Suna no fue difícil de averiguar quien enviaría ya que ellos eran los hijos del Kazekage uno de los cuales era la supuesta arma secreta de Suna. Naruto quería discutir estas cosas con Anko y Kurenai pero al final solo discutió esto con Hinata y Haku debido a que ambas vivian en su casa y no irían corriendo a decirle nada al Hokage que inmediatamente querria saber de donde saco la información

Fue justamente en ese momento que llego al campo de entrenamiento y sintió que algo iba mal. Mirando en los alrededores se dio cuenta de que había signos de una batalla a gran escala por lo que busco por la zona y se encontró con una escena que se iba a encargar de que jamás se repita: Un jounin de Konoha tenia muy golpeada a Anko que tenia la marca de su hombro palpitando por lo que podía sentir lo cual quería decir que estaba paralizándola y el jounin junto con sus amigos chunin estaban ahí riéndose mientras que le quitaban la ropa poco a poco como si la idea de que ella estuviera sufriendo por el dolor de la marca así como la sensación de no poder hacer nada fuera mas que gratificante, desgraciadamente para estas personas se habían metido con la persona equivocada ya que justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle la falda Naruto apareció al lado del jounin y le golpeo en la cabeza mandándolo a volar hacia sus amigos que ni siquiera vieron a Naruto moverse. Antes de que estos pudieran empezar a moverse Naruto se quito el chaleco y lo puso cubriendo de cintura para arriba a Anko mientras que creaba un clon para llevársela un poco lejos

Naruto entonces se puso a mirar a los chunin y al Jobnin que habían vuelto al campo, sin señales de humo creo seis Kage Bunshin cuatro de ellos se posicionaron para crear una barrera a su alrededor que evitaría que alguien interviniera para rescatar a los agresores de su amiga mientras que los otros dos crearon una separación entre el jounin y los chunin ya que Naruto quería que vieran al terror que se enfrentaban por haber herido a alguien importante para el. Naruto se fijo en el jounin que tenia una mueca por haber sido interrumpido justamente cuando estaban a punto de empezar las buenas cosas para el pero al ver que se trataba de Naruto pensó que este era el momento perfecto para mostrarle al niño demonio algo de su propia medicina y destruir su cuerpo. Es mas el pensaba que con esto todo el mundo iba a ser feliz y lo recompensarían con creces por lo que su mirada furiosa desapareció por una de inmensa alegría que obviamente Naruto capto y que le dio mas ganas de aplastarlo contra el suelo y hacerlo suplicar clemencia que era lo que iba a hacer en un rato

-Sabes mocoso Kyubi me has interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de pasar un rato muy agradable con la puta serpiente, es de muy mala educación lo que has hecho. Pero no te preocupes ya que me asegurare de que aprendas la lección y que jamás lo olvides. Es mas quiero que tengas presente que no debes sentirte mal por lo que esta a punto de pasar ya que te va a doler mas a ti de lo que me dolerá a mi por lo que tranquilo que no haras ningún daño al pueblo

Con esas palabras dichas el jounin se lanzo a su velocidad máxima a golpear a Naruto sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos ya que el esperaba que todo siguiera igual en los miembros de la alta cúpula. Naruto sin embargo se dejo golpear en la cara por el jounin que creía con una sonrisa que había hecho una conmocion en Naruto. Sin embargo pronto sintió como la rodilla derecha de Naruto se hundía en su estomago y luego fue golpeado con una patada que lo envio unos cinco metros de distancia, antes de que pudiera levantarse Naruto lo había cogido de una pierna y lo lanzo una vez mas por los aires donde lo esperaba un clon para darle un puñetazo. El jounin no podía creer con que facilidad estaba siendo superado por Naruto que casi no se esforzaba en golpearle. Sin embargo el ser un jonin significaba que tenia algunas habilidades que demostrarle al mundo para que lo ascendieran por lo que el hombre se preparo para plantarle cara en serio al demonio que tenia delante suya. Pero para Naruto todo el asunto era una cosa aburrida

-Primera lección: Taijutsu

Una vez mas ambos contrincantes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro solo que en esta ocasión Naruto no lo bombardeo con su fuerza máxima con sus limitadores sino que peleo al nivel del hombre ya que así la derrota seria para el mas humillante. El hombre pensó por un momento que ahora era su oportunidad y le lanzo cada movimiento que sabia o entendía de Taijutsu. Una patada seguida de voltereta en el aire para darle con mas impulso, puñetazos y codazos con la intención de herirlo o atardirlo. Pero nada de lo que el hacia servia para algo ya que Naruto o esquivaba o simplemente lo paraba como si fuera un simple puñetazo de niño pequeño. Sin embargo pronto Naruto creció aburrido por lo que espero y cuando el otro estaba empezando a cargar coloco el brazo izquierdo hacia delante con el puño cerrado, la pierna izquierda adelantada y con la rodilla doblada pero sin darle problemas de movimiento por lo que podría dar un paso hacia delante como si nada y finalmente el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y hacia atrás. Cuando el jounin estuvo delante a un metro de Naruto este se movio hacia delante y golpeo su puño delante liberando una onda de chakra. Este ataque era **kiretsu (fisura)** consistía en concentrar chakra en tu puño o los puños y luego liberarlo cuando entraba en contacto con algo solido, este ataque era capaz de matar a un ser humano debido a que la energía liberada en su cuerpo es incontenible por el cuerpo que la recibe y por tanto todos los huesos, musculos y vasos sanguíneos se rompen, si se hace sobre algo solido la energía produce grietas y roturas por todo el objeto pero si era solido en el interior todo estaba roto, pero si se hacia en el suelo se podía ver un efecto muy parecido al de los ataques de la super fuerza de Tsunade. Por eso Naruto lo libero antes de que hiciera contacto con el imbécil ya que el quería que sufriera y si moria no iba a sufrir sino que se liberaría de todo el castigo que iba a recibir. Sin embargo pese a eso se podía ver como salía sangre de su boca y le costaba moverse debido a las multiples fracturas que estaban por todo su cuerpo

-Segunda lección: Ninjutsu

Parecia que el jounin ahora estaba mas animado porque empezó a hacer las señales de mano de un jutsu Katon. El jutsu fue el Goruka no Jutsu que seria la versión mejorada del Gokakyu no Jutsu. Naruto simplemente saco uno de sus kunais Hiraishin y lo recubrió de chakra y justo cuando las llamas estaban a punto de alcanzar el movio el kunaihorizontalmente y corto las llamas por la mitad impidiendo que estas se le acercaran. Cuando el jonin vio esto el simplemente volvió a hacer sellos de mano pero esta vez para un doton. Justamente cuando termino un enorme dragon de piedra se alzaba ante el y se abalanzo a una gran cantidad velocidad sin embargo Naruto simplemente levanto su mano derecha dejando solo visibles y juntos sus dedos índice y del medio de los cuales salió energía eléctrica que lo rodeo. Este jutsu era **Raiton: Reifirudo (campo de rayos).** El jutsu básicamente era generar energía eléctrica que servia para rodear al usuario y protegerlo de cualquier ataque siempre que no sea de viento, este jutsu puede ser mas ofensivo también ya que es capaz de usar esa misma energía como una liberación violenta que puede destruir todo lo que les rodea. Cuando el dragon de piedra se desintegro Naruto uso esa energía para uno de los jutsus rayo que el usaba para la tortura **Raiton: Sen Hari Shoku (mil agujas de shock).** Entonces la energía eléctrica tomo la forma de mil agujas hechas de energía eléctrica que rodearon a jounin, este no tuvo tiempo de gritar como el recibió las agujas no a la la vez sino una a una y con cada aguja que le alcanzaba el dolor incrementaba enormemente haciendo que el hombre casi perdiera la consciencia. Sin embargo no la perdió y habría sido mejor dado que aun quedaba una lección mas enseñar al aspirante a jounin y violador

-Tercera lección: Genjutsu

El hombre ya no era capaz de hacer nada y Naruto lo metió de lleno en uno de sus genjutsus. Este en particular consistía en introducir a la victima en un mundo donde estaban todas sus fantasias, las cosas mas salvajes que se le podía ocurrir a lo largo de todos sus años y las convertía en sus mayores pesadillas. Por ejemplo y eso Naruto lo intuía era que este hombre tenia como fantasia hacerle lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Anko por lo que Naruto lo mando a un mundo donde el era violado de las formas mas dolorosas e invasivas posibles. Y eso parecía estar siendo lo que le pasaba ya que enseguida empezaron a llegar sus lloriqueos y los intentos por moverse de donde estaba lo cual era inútil ya que estaba en su subconsciente

Para los chunin entonces fue el momento de darse cuenta de lo que les estaba a punto de pasar ya que ahora Naruto había acabado con el jounin y por tanto ahora era su turno. Uno de ellos pensó valientemente que podría contra el y lo ataco en solitario. Naruto seguía de muy mal humor y viendo que este hombre parecía enorgullecerse de su cuerpo el se dedico a romperle uno a uno todos los huesos, pero no se los rompia únicamente sino que además cada vez que lo golpeaba hacia que les recorriera una cantidad de energía electroestática que le creaba deformidades y le arruinaba su piel perfecta, al final el chunin tenia un olor a quemado junto con cicatrices de quemadura recorriéndole todo el cuerpo así como verle todos los huesos rotos. Naruto fue a por los últimos dos que estaban aterrados en este punto y rogando por misericordia sin embargo Naruto simplemente les contesto que ellos iban a tener tanta misericordia como le iban a mostrar a Anko mientras que la violaban. Solo hay que decir que sus gritos fueron música para los oídos de Naruto y Kurama ya que ambos tenían una cosa en común: No toleraban a los violadores y los perseguían con mas pasión que a los pervertidos

* * *

 **-Exterior De La Barrera-**

En el exterior de la barrera estaban todos ya presentes ya que habían llegado hace un rato. Cuando Kurenai vio el estado de Anko y como habían estado a punto de salirse con la suya ella entro en un frenesí de ira, salvo que pronto fue sustituido cundo empezaron a escuchar los gritos de dolor de cada uno de los violadores. La propia Anko que estaba tratando de soportar el dolor de la marca lo mejor posible estaba también contenta de saber lo que estaba pasando y una parte de ella incluso se calentó al comprender de lo apegado que tenia que estar Naruto a ella por protegerla de esa forma. Y mientras el clon estaba observando el sello y tuvo que admitir que si no fuera por el alma de Orochimaru, los sellos de adicción, así como el control de vida y del dolor este sello era una maravilla ya que convertía la energía natural o al menos una pequeña parte en chakra para que su usuario la utilice en su beneficio. Naruto pudo ver que este era el prototipo pero si hacia un par de cosas podría convertirla en una marca completa sin ninguna alteración física salvo con excepción de las marcas del sello

Fue también en ese momento que Kurenai dio un fogonazo de chakra para alertar a varios miembros del ANBU a que viniera para recoger los restos de los estúpidos que estaban ahí y solo se podía imaginar lo mal que lo pasarían cuando Morino Ibiki les pusiera la mano encima por atreverse a acercarse a una de sus subordinadas ya que era bien sabido lo sobre protector que este era con sus subordinados con esas malas intenciones. Los miembros de ANBU llegaron a tiempo para ver la barrera desaparecer y que en ese momento Naruto apareciera arrastrando lo que quedaba de los miembros del grupo que querían violar a Anko. Ambos ANBU se quedaron sin palabras al ver los cuerpos destrozados, habría sido mas misericordioso matarlos pero Naruto sabia eso demasiado bien y por ello no los había matado. Los ANBU sabían que el Hokage iba a tener que decirle algo al niño ya que no podía ir por ahí haciendo estas cosas ya que para eso existía la justicia, sin embargo estos dos ANBU no tenían en cuenta la forma de vida de Naruto y como de simple era en determinados puntos: ´´la haces la pagas`` o ´´cada acción tiene una reacción`` esas eran algunas de las normas por las que Naruto vivía su vida y ninguna persona le iba a decir de cambiarlas

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

El Hokage no estaba nada satisfecho. Naruto había hecho algo brutal a esas personas, merecido pero brutal. Y algunos de ellos estaban bien relacionados en el consejo civil, sin embargo los civiles sabían mejor ahora no molestar a Naruto porque ahora tenia al departamento de I+D de su lado viendo como había salvado a una de sus miembros y dado una valiosa lección a unos violadores, sin embargo era una buena idea que Naruto se marchara de la villa por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmasen ya que las pocas personas que estaban pidiendo su sangre debían ser tratadas de inmediato o sino podrían convertirse en una espina. Y esta era la razón por la cual el hombre estaba ahora reunido con los miembros del equipo 8

-Kurenai no voy a negar que habeis sufrido un duro golpe con esto que han tratado de hacer a Anko y por ello debo decir que me siento avergonzado ya que estos hombres no miraban a Anko como una compañera. Pero debido a esto algunos dignatarios del consejo civil se han puesto nerviosos y por ello debo pediros que os pongáis en una misión de alta importancia: El príncipe de Tsuki no Kuni va a volver a casa después de un viaje, vuestra misión es acompañarlo a casa y aseguraros de que nada malo sucede durante la misión. Como es normal no puede acompañaros Anko pero es por eso que una persona muy hábil también en el arte shinobi os va a acompañar

Con eso se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y entro Haku. Para Naruto esto era algo bueno ya que el sabia como de hábil era Haku y podría venirles a la perfeccion para esta misión, también era algo bueno porque Haku también era una ninja medico asique si pasaba algo siempre podían contar con ella para solucionarlo o al menos remendarlos lo suficiente para solucionar el problema. Shino solo estaba pensando en como iba a afectar a la dinámica de equipo ya que el no sabia nada de Haku para el combate salvo que usaba el estilo Hyoton. Kurenai esperaba que con Haku aquí podría confiar en tener mejor cubiertas las espaldas. Justamente sin embargo cuando todos se iban Naruto dijo una ultima cosa al Hokage

-Hokage-sama creo que debe recordar esto para no cometer errores: Nosotros los ninjas somos una extensión del daimyo y el Hokage. Si uno de nosotros comete un crimen como la violación, da igual a quien o a cuentos entonces ese hombre esta dando a entender que el Hokage y el daimyo lo toleran y eso no se veria demasiado bien para nuestros clientes ya que si hay algo que todo el mundo tiene en común es que todos somos el hijo, el hermano o el padre de alguna mujer y nunca querríamos permitir algo así

Con esas ultimas palabras el equipo 8 salio del salón dejando al Hokage pensativo dándose cuenta de la verdad que Naruto le había dicho y sabiendo que iba a tener que poner una correa mas fuerte a los pocos que fueran tan libertinos como para hacer semejantes cosas pensando en que no serán pillados

* * *

 **-1 Semana Mas tarde-**

Hace una semana que los ninjas partieron al encuentro de la carabana del príncipe sin embargo esta llegaba tarde por dos días. No estaban preocupados porque el equipo previo que los acompañaba les había mandado ya aviso de que estaban llegando, sin embargo les hacia preguntarse porque la carabana tardaba tanto en llegar. Su respuesta llego enseguida ya que vieron que la caravana del príncipe era mas bien algo enorme y con mas gente de la que debía llevar asique inmediatamente le reguntaron al capitán del equipo que había sucedido a lo que el hombre les contesto que al príncipe le gusto mucho un circo que vieron y decidió comprarlo, Naruto por supuesto y Shino también al ser personas racionales le preguntaron si habían escuchado bien, al repetirle lo dicho ambos casi se dan un golpe a si mismos por ver lo despilfarrador que era el príncipe como si el dinero no tuviera importancia para el

Naruto en ese momento se movio para coger una flecha de juguete que fue lanzada a el, el príncipe y su hijo habían llegado y Naruto tuvo que evitar decir lo que pensaba del príncipe porque estaba mal decirle a una persona de la realeza la verdad a la cara y cuando Naruto miraba al príncipe y a su hijo el tuvo la repentina sensación de que esta misión no era de rango C sino mucho mas complicada simplemente para evitar que el culo del príncipe no se metiera en problemas. Tambien se daba cuenta de que estas vacaciones no serian tan tranquilas viendo como el príncipe miraba a Hinata y Haku algo que hacia que de el saliera un lado muy temible y sobreprotector que no quería ni ver al príncipe a cinco pasos

-Hola príncipe Michiru, mi equipo y yo estaremos escoltándolo de vuelta a su hogar y le garantizamos que no vamos a fracasar sin embargo ¿podría decirnos mas o menos lo que podría requerir de nosotros durante el viaje? No es por nada pero con tantas cosas que proteger necesitaremos un barco mas grande para cargar todas las cosas ¿o no es necesario?

El príncipe se lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió que seria mejor comprr un barco mas grande para llevar a todos sus nuevos amigos de vuelta a su hogar. Sobre todo con los animales exóticos que cargaban. Kurenai solo pensó en que el viaje iba a ser mas largo de lo que parecía y Naruto dijo que el ya estaba solicitando a Hiruzen un aumento de la paga por meterlos en semejante marron, sin embargo Naruto se dio cuenta de que uno de los guardias miraba con mala cara el que hubiera un cambio de equipos ya que al parecer ellos pensaban que después de llegar hasta aquí se irían solos hasta la isla

* * *

 **-Paso De Tiempo: 3 Dias-**

En tres días las cosas no se suponían que debían volverse tan inestables. No sabían cuanto se equivocaban ya que en el camino de vuelta en barco se desato una tormenta que amenazaba con hundir el barco, por supuesto fue curioso como Se necesitaron arreglos de ultima hora que ponían en peligro a los animales, sin embargo el príncipe dijo que se olvidaran de los animales ya que ya no le interesaban lo mas minimo. Esto por supuesto saco de sus casillas a Naruto como resultaba que hace un rato el fue abordado por el hijo del príncipe el cual le pidió qu fuera su sirviente personal y que a cambio el le daría todo lo que su corazón soñase. Naruto tuvo el placer de ver al menos la cara del niño cuando el le dijo que había cosas que el dinero no era capaz de comprar y que entre ellas estaba el mismo y lo que el mas anhelaba ya que eran cosas que solo se podían conseguir con el esfuerzo y la sangre. Sin embargo Naruto pudo detectar un ligero cambio en el niño. Pero ahora estaba escuchando al padre hablar y le hacia cada vez sentirse mas y mas furioso por lo que cogió al padre del niño por el cuello de su ropa y lo acerco a el

-No eres mas que un trozo de grasa, no eres digno de ser príncipe y menos aun digno de ser el hijo de tu padre. Puede que tengas todo el dinero del mundo pero sin la verdadera felicidad nunca seras feliz y solamente seras un mocoso estúpido y regordete que despilfarra los recursos que otros ganan arduamente. Hazte esta pregunta príncipe ¿De verdad eres digno para gobernar?

Con eso Naruto dejo al príncipe y volvió a tiempo para ver como la jaula con Chamu un tigre dientes de sable caia al mar embravecido. Naruto ya cansado de todo esto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sacar la jaula del mar y curiosamente fue ayudado por el hijo del príncipe. Sin embargo la tormenta no parecía amainar y por tanto eso quería decir que tendrían mas problemas si las cosas seguían así, Naruto descubrió que faltaban algunos botes salvavidas y algunos guardias por lo que ya sus sospechas de que algo sucedia se confirmaron completamente al ver la situación en la que estaban. Fue en ese momento que Naruto escucho las palabras de Kurama acerca de lo que podía ser la única solución para salir de la tormenta

 **[Naruto hay una posible solución a todo esto, no es mas que una medida desesperada pero si es cierta entonces no solo saldremos de esta de manera definitiva sino que además podríamos confirmar una teoría mia. Quiero que concentres tu chakra y trates de hacer actuar en armonía con la tormenta, después quiero que poco a poco vayas absorviendo la energía que esta produciendo la tormenta para hacer que esta se vaya debilitando hasta que desaparezca completamente]**

 **[** Nunca he intentado una cosa así Kurama. No se ni por donde empezar ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? O peor ¿Qué pasa si en vez de hacer desparecer la tormenta la hago mas fuerte y violenta? Tengo miedo Kurama y esto es algo que jamás he experimentado. Me siento perdido y como si tuviera un peso enorme sobre mi **]**

 **[Eso Naruto es algo bueno. Significa que todavía tienes mucho que mejorar, hemos alcanzado casi el máximo potencial de tu lina de sangre pero todavía no es ni de lejos lo que podras conseguir una vez que tengas control total y absoluto sobre esta. Seras el comandante de unas fuerzas y unos poderes que podrían asolar el planeta, pero del mismo modo podras evitar que haya daños extremos causados por la misma naturaleza. Dices que tienes miedo y yo te digo que es normal ya que jamás hemos tratado de hacer esto y por eso yo estoy contigo e iremos paso por paso. Dices que sientes un peso enorme en tu espalda y eso es debido a que te sientes responsable de los que te importan que van en este barco y eso es bueno ya que por fin y lentamente vas aceptando gente valiosa. Confia en ti Naruto porque yo se que confio en ti con toda mi alma, después de todo yo te he enseñado, yo se de lo que eres capaz y por supuesto se que no me decpcionaras]**

Con esa confianza dada a Naruto por Kurama Naruto se coloco en posición de loto y trato de usar su chakra para asociarse a la energía de la tormenta. Lo que descubrió fue algo que lo maravillo ya que cuando su chakra salió de el mismo fue como si conectara con un gigantesco torrente de energía que era caótico pero a la vez en paz. Naruto uso su chakra para moldear la tormenta a su gusto por unos momentos, si el quería mas un aguacero entonces habría mas lluvia que cualquier cosa, si quería que hubiera vientos feroces entonces los había y si quería que no paran de caer rayos y relámpagos entonces el cielo se iluminaba con estos. Gracias a su control de la tormenta pudo hacer que esta no afectara a su barco pero sin embargo se centro en los botes salvavidas que pudo detectar gracias a sus capacidades de sensor mas avanzadas. Los hizo undirse con sus integrantes dentro

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba todavía asombrado de lo que paso durante la tormenta y todos tenían dudas de cómo había resultado que la tormenta dejo de afectarlos durante un momento. Kurenai sabia que Naruto tenia algo que ver ya que lo vio meditando y con el chakra a su alrededor bailando como si lo utilizara para algo. Ella tenia preguntas pero sabia que durante la misión no era buena idea plantearlas como ella entonces iba a despertar un excesivo interés en Naruto de mucha gente y en el mundo ninja hay ocasiones en lo que es mejor hacer las cosas en secreto. Pero ella pronto noto la falta de algunos guardias y sabia que no fue por la tormenta lo cual también la puso en guardia ya que ella no sabia lo que estaba pasando en realidad pero decidió poner al equipo en alerta

Ahora estaban entrando en Tsuki no Kuni donde curiosamente ellos no estaban viendo ninguna multitud para esperarlos ni nada por el estilo. Naruto incluso podía sentirlos con miedo en sus casa mientras avanzaban hacia el palacio. Fue en ese momento que detecto una gran cantidad de emociones negativas que salian de diversos grupos de personas escondidos alrededor de ellos en la entrada del palacio. No era necesario ser un pensador muy grande para ser capaz de ver que estaban en una emboscada y que el alguien que los esperaba estaba en el palacio

Justamente cuando llegaron a la entrada del palacio fueron recibidos por un hombre con el rostro petulante y una especie de hombre que mas bien parecía una mujer que los estaban esperando en un balcón. El príncipe y el ministro que curiosamente se llamaba Shabadaba estaban teniendo un dialogo ya que el príncipe no sabia donde estaba su padre y porque la gente de la isla se quedaba en su casa en vez de salir para saludarlo por su regreseo sano y a salvo. Sin embargo pronto el ministro empezó a reírse siniestramente hasta que se empezó a reir como un loco porque resultaba que el príncipe era un tonto e idiota que según el no se enteraba de nada

-Oh Michiru, no sabes cuanto estaba esperando este dia. El dia en que podría ponerme a gobernar este país, el dia en que podría tener una vida llena de glamour y comida sin fin. Sin preocupaciones y problemas a los que enfrentarse. Solo tenia un pequeño asunto del que hacerse cargo: Tu, Tu padre y el maldito mocoso que tienes como hijo. Ahora que tu padre esta muerto puedo ocuparme perfectamente de ti y tu hijo y dedicarme a mi vida de gasto como tu lo has hecho hasta ahora gordinflon inútil y patético

En menos de diez segundos todo el lugar estaba lleno de soldados de Getsuakure y que parecían tenerlos rodeados y sin posibilidades de escapar de la puerta de palacio. O al menos lo pareció hasta que unos pocos que parecían ser soldados leales a la corona parecieron y los rescataron. Naruto al ver que tenían que deshacerse des algunos soldados o darles una razón para no seguirles decidió usar una de sus nuevas técnicas de viento. **Futon: Shinku katta (cortador de vacio)** con esta técnica Naruto creo una corriente de vacio que golpeo lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado y lo derribo provocando que el caos estallara y que por tanto los rebeldes pudieran ayudar a salir tanto al príncipe y a los ninjas. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipo y se vio que habían escapado Shabadaba estallo en ira y pidió que alguien fuera a por ellos

* * *

 **-En Una Cueva Oculta-**

El equipo de guardaespaldas de Konoha y el pequeño grupo de rebeldes que estaban del lado de los príncipes habían llegado a una de las cuevas ocultas en la costa y estaban tratando de decidir que hacer para permitirse salir de esta situación tan condenadamente mala. No solo estaban en territorio enemigo sino que además solo tenían la opción de huir. Aunque antes de pensar en eso ellos estaban ante el rey de Tsuki no kuni y el padre del príncipe Michiru. El hombre se moria y Naruto podía decir con solo mirarlo que el era una gran persona que solo quería ayudar a las personas en este país y darles la posibilidad de vidas mas plenas

El discurso del rey con el príncipe fue algo bastante interesante acerca de cómo el quería a su hijo y nieto seguros y que por eso los mando a dar esa gira. Sin embargo el rey fue sorprendido ya que Shabadaba decidió también usar ese momento para deshacerse de el. Para lograrlo contrato a tres ninjas errantes que tenían grandes capacidades físicas, usaban una niebla venenosa y que el líder tenia un extraño guante que le daba la capacidad de petrificar todo lo que tocaba. Una vez terminado esa parte y saber que su final se acercaba le imploro a Michiru que encontrara aquello que es mas valioso que el dinero para tener una vida plena y le pidió a Kurenai y los genin que protegieran a su hijo idiota. Esos fueron los últimos instantes de vida del rey de Tsuki no kuni que iba a pasar a la momoria de todos los presentes porque lucho no por el dinero o por el poder sino por la libertad de su pueblo

Con el rey fallecido los guardias estaban pensando en sacar a al príncipe y a su hijo del país viendo como en esta situación estaban en inferioridad numérica ante un enemigo como Shabadaba y luego pedir ayuda a la villa oculta de la hoja. Normalmente Kurenai estaría de acuerdo ya que así sus alumnos no estarían mas en peligro pero viendo la mirada de Naruto se podía decir que el ya tenia listo un plan. Y ella no se equivocaba en lo que se refería a el

-¿Y por que debemos sacar a los príncipes? No es por decir nada pero ahora mismo tenemos la desventaja de que tenemos que actuar a la defensiva y obviamente si tratamos de sacar a los príncipes estaremos expuestos fácilmente al ataque de los ninjas enemigos de los que hablaba el rey. Pero ¿y si en vez de defender atacamos?

Todo el mundo miro a Naruto extrañado por la decisión de Naruto. El tenia la intención de organizar un ataque con la intención de hacer daño a Shabadaba o al menos eso es lo que todos ellos pensaban. Cuando los guardias estaban a punto de negarse a este plan ya que supondría poner en peligro a su majestad este les dijo que esperaran a escuchar su plan. Hay que decir que cuando escucharon el plan todos los ninjas pensaron que solo a Naruto podía ocurrírsele un plan semejante y también era cierto que solo el podría llevarlo a cabo teniendo en cuenta sus bastas reservas de chakra así como sus numerosas avilidades elementales. Tambien este plan iba a servir para medir el grado de mejora de Hinata y Shino. Pero eso no pudo evitar preocupar a Kurenai y Haku ya que ellas eran las que tenían la parte mas sencilla del plan

* * *

 **-2 Horas Mas Tarde-**

Se podía ver al príncipe Michiru y su hijo Hikaru subir a un bote para pedir ayuda al continente mientras que detrás se quedaban los guardias reales así como los ninjas de Konoha. Sin embargo toda la paz se vio derrumbada cuando hubo una explosión de polvo. De esta explosión salieron los tres ninjas errantes de los que hablaba el rey y solo había que decir lo poco que imponían en realidad para los ninjas de Konoha. Sin embargo en una explosión de velocidad el grandote de los tres ninjas desapareció y hundió la balsa obligando a los príncipes a quedarse en tierra

-Bueno normalmente yo estaría feliz de un trabajo tan fácil y sencillo pero viendo lo fácil que esta siendo me parece demasiado aburrido. Y cuando yo escuche acerca de que ninjas de Konoha estarían aquí para proteger al príncipe por un momento pensé que serian unos rivales dignos. Sin embargo tenemos a tres niños, una adolescente sexy y a una mujer hermosa. Si os entregais prometo que las niñas gozareis de un buen rato y que los hombres tendréis una muerte lenta y dolorosa por haber causado tanto caos y molestia a nuestro contratista

Sin embargo en vez de decir o hacer nada tanto Kurenai, Haku, los guardias y los príncipes sonrieron de una forma un tanto burlona y desaparecieron en un explosión de humo. Y delante de los tres ninjas solo estaban los mocosos según ellos. Shino inmediatamente saco sus dos kodachis, Hinata se quito la chaqueta que llevaba quedándose con solo una camiseta azul oscuro ceñida y Naruto iba sin su chaleco con una camiseta de tirantes negra y debajo una camiseta de malla. Pero cuando alguien veía la chaqueta y el chaleco de Naruto e Hinata podía ver un buen agujero en el lugar. Y antes de lo que nadie podía contarlo Shino se llevo a la mujer obligándola a retroceder, cuando el compañero grande trato de ayudar delante suya apareció Hinata y lo obligo a ir en otra dirección dejando a Naruto con el líder. Se iban a librar las tres peleas que iban a decidir el destino de este reino y nadie sabia como iba a ser de brutal la batalla

* * *

 _-Shino VS Karembana-_

Despues de alejarse una buena distancia de los demás Shino se quedo fijo estudiando a su rival. Se trataba de una mujer que llevaba pelo de color rosa. Se podía decir que esta mujer era simplemente una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo algo que en el pasado habría ido muy mal contra Shino teniendo en cuenta que el es un larga distancia, desgraciadamente para la mujer Shino había mejorado enormemente y ahora era mas que un rival para ella. La mujer se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia Shino y ambos estuvieron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien Shino no atacaba tampoco era golpeado ya que su taijutsu era puramente defensivo y la única parte de este que tenia algo ofensivo era cuando usaba sus kodachis que por el momento el quería evitar usar. Pronto la mujer se volvió irritada porque no podía golpear a su rival algo que hasta el momento solo sus compañeros habían conseguido hacer asique decidió que este era el momento perfecto para empezar a usar la verdadera parte ofensiva de sus habilidades viendo que el niño solo se quedaba ahí quieto recibiendo golpes algo que la llevo a pensar que tal vez el solo esperaba a que alguno de sus compañeros lo ayudasen después de terminar con sus socios

Cuando ella volvió a correr hacia el esta vez estaba soltando un extraño polvo rosado que la hizo desaparecer de la vista de Shino. Inmediatamente Shino trato de desactivar el posible genjutsu en el cual estaba sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba ya que sus insectos no encontraron nada interfiriendo o afectando de algún modo a su red de chakra. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Shino se vieron cortados cuando sintió que fue cortado y empezó a reir la risa maniaca de la mujer. Que parecía mas feliz y contenta de lo normal

-¿Sorprendido? Esto es algo a lo que yo llamo nube de povo toxica, esta arma consigue llenar el ambiente de un polvo que te hara creer ver algunas cosas mientras que estas no serán realidad y al no ser un genjutsu no podras desactivarlo. Tambien con esta arma mia te podre cortar todo lo que quiera y no podras defenderte ya que no puedes defenderte de lo que no ves jajajajajajaja

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho la chica le había dado a Shino la posibilidad de escapar de el veneno ya que cada vez ella estaba cortando mas a Shino aunque curiosamente todos los cortes eran superficiales y no implicaban un daño grave ya que Shino los esquivaba en un instante antes de que el corte fuera peligroso. La mujer estaba a punto de atacar a Shino para matarlo de forma efectiva cuando en el momento en que ella estuvo cerca Shino realizo un sello de mano para atraparla. Era su **Ninpo: Hakai konchu torappu (trampa de insectos destructivos)** Cuando los insectos de Shino la atraparon pronto empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo drenándola de chakra y antes de que pudiera decir que pedia misericordia Shino le corto la cabeza con una de sus Kodachis. Shino no podía permitirse el lujo de ser compasivo con su rival teniendo en cuenta de que la mujer delante de el estaba mas que dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier segundo para matarlo o escaparse para mas tarde vengarse

* * *

 _-Hinata VS Kongo-_

Hinata miraba al hombre calculando cuanta fuerza debía usar. Desde el dia en que se hicieron un equipo a un poco mas tarde Naruto le proporciono las herramientas para volverse mas fuerte y poderosa. Hinata llevaba en su ser un sello de Chakra restringido y uno de gravedad como el que Naruto utilizaba antes de que los sustituyopor el que usaba ahora. Y si bien ella todavía estaba empezando con ellos la diferencia con antes era majestuosa ya que según el propio Naruto ahora ella era mas que rival para Neji incluso con dichos sellos pero sin ellos ella era un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo ahora estaba vigilando al hombre delante de ella y decidió que era mejor al menos quitarse los sellos de gravedad ya que necesitaría la fuerza y la velocidad de su lado para tratar de superarlo. Con un signo de su mano los sellos de gravedad brillaron y se desactivaron y ahora ella se lanzo al ataque

Ella activo el Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos de mano y mpezo a golpear a el hombre con ataques simples y rapidos. Esta era la diferencia del Juuken que ella había desarrollado o mas bien el Juuho (paso suave) ya que en vez de quedarse rigida como una estatua ella se movia rápidamente, a diferencia del juuken su juuho también lanzaba golpes con sus piernas por lo que ella era mas letal. Las palmas de Hinata además liberaban pequeñas cantidades de chakra rayo que el hombre no parecía notar ya que esos golpes eran tan pequeños que el hombre no los sentía debido a su tamaño. Sin embargo el hombre no se daría cuenta del daño hasta que fuera demasiado tarde

Sin embargo el hombre utilizaba su tamaño y parece que su fuerza superior para golpear a Hinata el máximo numero posible de veces ya que con uno o dos golpes bien dados y su fuerza sobrehumana el seria capaz de asesinarla. Hinata se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás para esquivar un de sus puñetazos que creo un inmenso cráter donde se había golpeado. Sin embargo en ese preciso momento el se sintió como si algo no andara bien en su cuerpo y Hinata lo aprovecho para darle un ultimo golpe

-Lo que estas sintiendo es lo que pasa cuando uso mi Juuho para combatir. Los golpes van al interior y acabran afectándote tarde o temprano, para remtar yo soy capaz de aprovechar mi chakra elemental para imbuirlo en mis ataques asique por eso de repente te sientes tan paralizado ya que todos los golpes que te he dado se están conectando entre si friendo tus musculos y destruyendo tus nervios. Pero eso no te matara…lo que te matara es esto. **Juuho: Hakke Rokuyujon Sho (Ocho trigramas 64 palmas)**

Con eso Hinata solto una veloz cantidad de ataques que se veian como una centella, cada uno de ellos golpeando de forma parecida al del juuken salvo que este estilo implicaban mayores daños ya que introducía chakra raiton destructor en el sistema de chakra de la persona sobrecargándolo y haciendo que se rompa o en otros casos achicharrando al objetivo en cada uno de los puntos Hakke. Esta era una técnica completamente asesina que Hinata no habría podido desarrollar de no ser por los clones de Naruto ya que esta técnica no tenia la capacidad de cerrar sino la de destruir

* * *

 _-Naruto Vs Ishidate-_

Naruto podía sentir como las batallas se libraban y se acercaban a su final, mientras que el hombre frente a el parecía no darse cuenta de la situación. Naruto se fijo en el estraño guante que estaba usando y se dio cuenta de que cuando lo activo un ojo se abrió en el, Naruto normalmente se habría mantenido lejos pero quería probar su técnica raiton que iba a superar a la Raiton no Yoroi del Raikage

- **Raiton: Ikazuchiken (Puño Relampago)**

Sin sellos de mano, entre la combinación del perfecto control de chakra y el control altísimo de su elemento Naruto podía utilizar esta técnica que le hacia que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un relámpago negro sin que hubiera un descontrol o una cantidad masiva como en el Rainton no Yoroi lo cual le daba un mayor uso y poder destructivo. Esta y sus técnicas hermanas era posiblemente de lo mejorcito que Naruto tenia en su arsenal sin contar con las técnicas de destrucción masiva que el mismo conocía o que el había desarrollado. Con esta técnica que era debido a liberación de gran potencia de energía Naruto sabia que iba a ganar el combate con un solo movimiento pero eso no le evito ser curioso con respecto a si ese guante lo podría etrificar. El imbécil que tenia enfrente creyo que su guante le podía permitir ganar asique lo utilizo y coloco esa mano sobre Naruto pensando que le había sorprendido, lo que le sorprendió fue que su mano fue volatilizada debido a las fuerzas y energias liberadas por la técnica de Naruto el cual tenia un ligero gesto de enfado ya que el esperaba que pudiera utilizar esta técnica sin matar o destruir directamente aunque algo le decía que era por instinto mas que nada

Con eso el se concentro en su técnica y decidió empezar por ver como seria golpearlo, Naruto apareció en un destello delante de Ishidate y le dio un ligero golpe que libero energía que lo atravesó, no lo suficiente para hacerle un agujero pero si como para darle un profundo dolor. Al ver que necesitaba practicar sus cinco técnicas antes de estar dispuesto a usarlas en combate Naruto simplemente coloco la mano delante de su cara y produjo una potente liberación de energía en forma de explosión negra

- **Bakuhatsu (explosión)**

Esa técnica había volatilizado por completo el cuerpo de Ishidate sin dejar ni rastro de el y Naruto la cancelo rápidamente. El estrés que sintió a continuación fue tremendo y Kurama le recomendó de empezar a usarla para habituar a su cuerpo y que de esa forma su limite Shinjou Koukai pudiera habituar su cuerpo hasta el momento que su limite de sangre ya no fuera necesario. Naruto admitió esto y asintió pensativo esperando que la ultima parte del plan estuviera teniendo un buen desarrollo ya que ellos solo se suponía en deshacerse de los ninjas mientras que Haku y Kurenai tendrían la parte mas sencilla

* * *

 **-Palacio de Tsuki no Kuni-**

El palacio de Tsuki no Kuni estaba bajo ataque en ese preciso momento pero por curiosamente solo dos personas: Kurenai y Haku. Ellas dos por si solas estaban aplastando a las fuerzas de Shabadaba con el uso de la combinación de Genjutsu de Kurenai y algún jutsu de agua y también con la demostración de poder de la línea de sangre Hyoton que les permitia atacar en grandes números a la vez que se defendían. Normalmente si te enfrentas a la fuerza principal de un Daimyo dos personas por si solas no son suficientes pero como los equipos de elite eran leales al príncipe y su padre pues se puede decir que el pobre ministro lo estaba pasando muy mal. De hecho cuando todos sintieron las liberaciones de energía de Naruto solo sirvió para llenar de miedo a todo el mundo y hacer que Kurenai tuviera una vez mas incontables preguntas acerca de lo capaz que era su alumno en realidad. Pero fue en ese momento que parece que Haku había tomado una decisión de acabar con esto rápidamente ya que ella salió disparada hacia delante como una flecha

Dos guardias se pusieron delante de ella pero produjo dos senbon de hielo con los que al lanzarlos le atravesó la cabeza, uno apareció por detrás y antes de tocarla ella se agacho e hizo un barrido para rematarlo congelándolo por completo. Otro guardia apareció pensando que la había pillado por sorpresa pero había que imaginar la sorpresa cuando ella escupió un senbon de hielo que le atravesó la garganta de forma limpia y rápida. Haku entonces empezó a moverse como una bailarina que recogía el agua de los alrededores para convertirla en senbons de hielo que lanzaba a diestro y siniestro matando y casi sin derramar una gota de sangre. Al final solo quedaban Shabadaba y su secretario bicho raro que miraban a Haku con temor por haber matado tan fácilmente a cerca de veinte hombres supyestamente bien entrenados y fue en ese momento que apareció el príncipe Michiru y ordeno el arresto de Shabadaba que no paraba de gritar al ver como sus sueños de una vida de gastos y comodidad se iban al desagüe. Y cuando Kurenai se acerco a Haku se encontró sorprendida que lloraba a lo que esta le respondió que ella no lloraba por matar sino que lloraba por hacer que muchas familias tuvieran que despedirse el dia de hoy de sus familiares por las estupideces de un tonto avaricioso

* * *

 **Bien ¿Qué piensa la gente? Espero que os guste como he empezado la vinculación de Naruto con Anko y espero pacientemente todas las opiniones de cada uno de ustedes sobre si lo hice bien o mal**

 **Ahora yo tengo que decir que con esto empieza el arco de los exámenes chunin**

 **Feliz 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que os guste este capitulo. No me ha costado mucho pero aun asi fue difícil de escribirlo por todas las complicaciones que han estado surgiendo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN LLEGAN**

 **-Konoha No Sato-**

Para el equipo 8 el regresar a Konoha fue una bendición después de la misión tan exigente que realizaron. Nadie sabia como era posible esta suerte de que ellos siempre acabaran con una misión superior a lo establecido pero Kurenai estaba cada vez mas cansada de esto. Aunque tuvo que admitir que el rendimiento de sus alumnos era excepcional ya que entre los tres derrotaron a ninjas de clase jonin sin ningún problema aparente. Lejos de todo esto ella se sentía orgullosa de ver como Shino e Hinata habían madurado y crecido tras todo este tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo para Kurenai había un pequeño inconveniente en todo esto: Naruto. El había demostrado no solo ser un genin mas que eficiente sino también un estratega político ya que ahora su clan contaba con el respaldo de el príncipe de Tsuki no Kuni, el apoyo de Cha no Kuni, el apoyo de Nami no Kuni y el apoyo de la nueva cabeza del clan Kurama. No había que ser demasiado listo para saber que Naruto se había movido justamente permitiéndose estos procesos con la intención de ganar aliados que respaldarn su fuerza para asegurarse que en el futuro ninguna fuerza externa tratara o en el pueblo tratara de golpear a su clan por celo y envidia

Tambien para Kurenai había quedado mas que claro que el nivel de habilidad de Naruto era muy superior al esperado y que por alguna extraña razón el podía utilizar su chakra para influir en el clima. Normalmente ella habría comentado sus ideas con el Hokage pero tras su experiencia con el hombre por ser la causa del malestar de su alumno ella se negaba a dar información que podría exponer a su alumno a cualquier peligro innecesario por las decisiones del Hokage o el consejo que pese a haber perdido poder todavía eran muy molestos sobre todo la parte civil. Era incomprensible como la parte civil pese a saber ahora de el status de Naruto como hijo del Yondaime así como futuro cabeza de clan todavía no trataban con justicia a Naruto pero Naruto a si mismo le explico que el consejo civil tenia razones para actuar así: La primera es que si de repente dejaran de tratarlo así llamarían la atención del pueblo y eso se podría traducir en una mala situación para ellos así como convertirlos en el objetivo de la ira del pueblo para tratar de expiar sus pecados contra Naruto y el otro motivo es que el consejo quería evitar que el consiguiera la gran cantidad de poder que supondría el saberse que el era hijo de un Hokage, Hijo de una heredera de una poderosa nación y cabeza de clan. Todo este poder en sus manos no era algo que le apetecia al consejo por nada en el mundo

Kurenai estaba mas que cansada con los aspectos negativos que le estaban mostrando de Konoha ya que ella que había pensado que protegía un pueblo noble y con integridad ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba también tratando con un pueblo muy movido por la política y ella sabia que a menos que alguien diera un sonoro golpe al conjunto de políticos entonces esto iba a continuar así haciendo mas daño que bien. Tambien Kurenai estaba sorprendida de que el Sandaime haya permitido esto ya que a el se lo consideraba un gran líder militar aunque después de una buena explicación ella mas o menos entendía y sabia que era lo que estaba pasando ya que si bien el Sandaime fue un increíble líder en su juventud ahora como un hombre mayor veía las cosas de manera diferente

Para Kurenai el regresar el pueblo también era algo bueno porque solo quería estar tranquila por un tiempo antes de su próxima tarea: Los exámenes Chuni. Tanto ella como Anko estaban mas que contentas con como su equipo había evolucionado y como ahora se los podía considerar el equipo de fuerza primaria de Konoha ya que eran de los equipos genin con mas misiones realizadas. Naruto había ayudado enormemente ya que gracias a sus Kage Bunshin podían haber realizado mas misiones de rango D que cualquier otro equipo y por tanto contaron con un mayor numero de misiones de Rango C que muchos equipos veteranos. El único equipo que preocupaba a Kurenai era el equipo 9 de Gai ya que no solo eran un equipo mas veterano sino que además sus tres miembros eran muy buenos en lo que hacían. Neji Hyuga era un supuesto genio y prodigio que no tenia rival en el clan y que tenia un increíble odio por Hinata, Rock Lee era un joven muy entusiasmado que adoraba pelear y entrenar pero ante todo se preocupaba por sus amigos aunque por desgracia carecia de habilidades con Ninjutsu y Genjutsu y finalmente tenían a la chica del equipo que era Ten-Ten. Si cualquiera miraba al equipo se daría cuenta de que este equipo estaba muy parecido al de Kurenai ya que tanto Neji como Lee eran especialistas cuerpo a cuerpo como Hinata y Ten-Ten eran muy buena en larga distancia y corta como Shino. El único que no encajaba era Naruto ya que el estaba en una liga diferente y con unas habilidades muy superiores a las esperadas. En su mente Kurenai no dudaba de que tanto su equipo como el 9 iban a ser los equipos en dar las demostraciones de poder mas grandes dentro de los equipos genin

Con esto ella también se pregunto cual seria el estado de Anko y como llevaría el que tuvieran que dejarla en Konoha mientras que ella estaba en una misión tan emocionante. Casi podía sentir la bronca que ella le iba a echar por dejarla atrás mientras que ella iba a divertirse a una playa tropical. Tambien le preocupaba que Anko pudiera sentirse sola mientras no estaban ya que ella tenia muy pocos amigos con la excepción de Hana, Yugao y ella

Mientras tanto en la mente de Naruto estaban otras cosas presentes e importantes. La habilidad final de su Ranbure-ka era algo con lo que el no contaba para nada y que desgraciadamente carecia de los medios para obtener un control y adiestramiento en esta habilidad. No podía culpar a nadie ya que según su manuscrito muy pocos llegaban a tener este limite y solo unos pocos anotaron todo lo que descubrían. Para Kurama sin embargo fue emocionante ya que ahora sabia que su alumno preciado y aunque nadie se lo creyera hijo sustituto se le podía considerar una fuerza de la naturaleza como al resto de los Biju ya que su habilidad final le permitia controlar las tormentas de manera eficaz. Kurama sin embargo sabia que su formación en Konoha iba a tener un limite ya que el dudaba que hibiera un solo lugar conde el podría formarse adecuadamente dada la cantidad de población civil que había en Konoha y se veria afectada por la liberación de su habilidad. Tambien mas pronto que tarde el sabia que las habilidades de Naruto serian de conocimiento publico y por tanto iban a exigir cosas de naruto o al menos lo iban a intentar ya que el clan Uzumaki si seguía a este ritmo iba a subir a un increíble nivel de habilidad y capacidad. Tampoco ayudaba mucho o al menos esto pensaban tanto Naruto como Kurama que sus hijos si los tenían tanto con Hinata como Haku posiblemente heredarían los linajes de ambas chicas y eso los haría mas de temer de lo que nunca antes fueron. Sin embargo pronto los pensamientos de Naruto se dirigieron a Anko y pensaba en una forma de convertir su maldición en una bendición ya que el podía ver potencial en ese sello si eran capaces de usarlo adecuadamente

Y mientras que Naruto y Kurenai estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos mas profundos Hinata estaba también viendo y comprobando su nivel actual de habilidad algo que ella aunque no lo admitiera estaba mas que orgullosa de decir que era de un nivel sin precedentes y que no creía que nadie en el clan jamás podría alcanzar a sus capacidades. Una parte de ella pensaba en su hermanita Hanabi a la que ella siempre dejaba ganar por no querer lastimarla y en como de sola debía sentirse ahora que ella no estaba allí. Una pequeña parte de ella le decía que la ignorase ya que ahora tenia una nueva vida y nunca seria bien visto que una plebeya se acercara tanto a un futuro líder de clan como el Hyuga pero otra parte de ella quería ver a su hermanita para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que los ancianos no se habían pasado con ella o habían tratado ya de corromperla en el mantenimiento de la marca maldita de su clan. Lo que ella tenia claro es que era mejor no acercarse al clan hyuga hasta que ella y el clan uzumaki estuvieran en una posición mas firme y poderosa

Shino estaba reflexionando acerca de lo que habían significado estos seis meses y estaba preguntándose a si mismo cuantos cambios mas iban suceder a el. Por un lado Shino era una evolución para el clan Aburame ya que desde siempre ellos eran larga distancia y sin embargo cuando empezó este equipo todas sus creencias se vieron afectadas y mejoro allí donde el no esperaba mejorar gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y el resto de la gente de este equipo. Ahora el mismo estaba introduciendo una nueva tendencia en el clan gracias al uso de sus kodachis así como el uso de el elemento que tiene para grear algunas técnicas con colaboración de sus insectos

Y Haku estaba muy contenta porque había demostrado lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que llego a la vida de Naruto. Ella sabia que la vida seguiría siendo difícil sin embargo Naruto le consiguió un trabajo haciendo lo qu mas le gustaba: Ayudando a las personas. Por un lado ella trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha que era donde ella había aprendido a mejorar sus técnicas medicas así como mejorar su conocimiento en determinados campos y aprender algunos jutsus médicos como el bisturí de chakra o algunos jutsus de escaneo y análisis. Sin embargo donde ella verdaderamente había disfrutado fue en el nuevo hogar para los niños que Naruto había hecho, los niños de toda esa gente que tenia una mala vida pero que quería ver a sus hijos salir de esa vida eran los que de verdad le alegraban el dia a dia y donde dedicaba sus esfuerzos verdaderamente. Ella era la que realizaba los análisis así como el seguimiento medico de los niños así como enseñarles de vez en cuando. Cada vez que una madre veía a los niños se ponía contenta ya que los veian con un verdadero futuro aunque también era cierto que algunos de los granujas de Konoha del barrio rojo así como algunos civiles adinerados ya habían tratado sabotear el lugar y Naruto había tomado represalias. Naruto. Para ella Naruto era el sinónimo de el hombre perfecto, cuando ella fue salvada en Nami ella decidió seguirlo para el resto de su vida sin importar el precio a pagar ya que para ella el era el hombre con el que quería estar, cuando ella le dijo y expreso sus deseos el solo le recordó lo de ser el único hombre de su clan y por tanto tener que casarse con mas de una mujer. Ella acepto pese a todo y desde entonces no se había arrepentido, es mas ella adoraba hasta el momento a la única mujer confirmada para compartir a su amado ya que ella era una hermosa mujer con un alma y un corazón puro que se había visto golpeada por las circunstancias de la vida y por la crueldad de su clan aunque ella jamás renuncio ni se retiro pese a las fuertes fuerzas contra las que se enfrentaba. Para Haku Yuki la vida era buena en su mente

Pero cuanto mas avanzaban por Konoha los miembros del equipo 8 mas se daban cuenta del disgusto de la población civil o al menos de los de clase alta algo que los llevo a preguntarse que había pasado durante su ausencia y quien se había comido a la buena cara de todas esas personas. Resulto que mientras que estaban fuera el Hokage decidió hacer uso del consejo de Naruto acerca de tener un mayor control sobre los ninjas ya que lo representaban tanto a el como al Daimyo y el no querria dar una mala imagen solo por unos cuantos idiotas. Asique cuando el Hokage empezó a meterse mas de lleno en estos asuntos mas se dio cuenta de una pequeña red de corrupción que los civiles habían desarrollado con la intención de ocupar una potente parte del pueblo. Resultaba que los civiles habían colocado poco a poco a miembros de sus familias o amigos suyos en posiciones clave de Konoha y se dedicaron a abusar del poder y la situación que tenían. Hacian la vista gorda acerca de algunos de los Yakuzas del barrio rojo y realizaban negocios con ellos. Otros asuntos fueron el consumo de los fondos de ayuda al barrio rojo quedándose con gran cantidad de los fondos y al mismo tiempo usando a los jóvenes y adolescentes como mano de obra barata. Pero lo que mas había afectado habían sido el numeroso trafico de esclavas que tenían con la Yakuza que adquiria esclavas de algunos pueblos y los ricos las adquirían por un precio decente así tenían mujeres trabajando gratuitamente y obedeciendo ordenes sin poder oponérseles. Claramente los ninjas colocados ahí por ser amigos vieron sus posiciones recompensadas con dinero y algunos recursos. Por supuesto esto tuvo una reacción cuando fue descubierto por el Hokage

El Hokage cuando investigo e indago en esto se dio cuenta de que debía maniobrar de forma eficiente o sino entonces su acción tendría repercusiones en sus fuerzas de combate. Por lo que el con un golpe magistral invalido a el consejo civil y ordeno a todos los ninjas colocados a pasar unas pequeñas maniobras. Al verse que dichos ninjas no estaban ni de lejos en forma y que por tanto tenían que colocarse sobre el campo bajo supervisión estricta. Con eso saco a todos los enchufados y los mando a los puestos fronterizos bajo el mando de jonins veteranos que tenían la orden de azotarlos en forma y sacarles ese estúpido concepto de que el consejo civil les iba a ayudar siempre. Tras esta jugada empezó a golpear a las yakuzas y a sus socios por todas partes, si bien no hizo arrestos el si tomo todo lo que pertenecía a sus transacciones dejándolos cada vez sin nada, además Hiruzen dio orden de no capturar supervivientes sino eliminar a todos los implicados en las operaciones comerciales. Por supuestos estas acciones no pasaron desapercibidos tras la primera semana ya que los Yakuzas vieron sus negocios golpeados y triturados así como los civiles vieron que sus ingresos extra desaparecieron completamente. Cuando ambos grupos decidieron buscar un responsable resulto que descubrieron que antes de que esto se desarrollase de esta forma un jonin y algunos chunin asociados a los civiles habían tratado de violar a Anko, esto por supuesto no gusto a la Yakuza ya que era bien sabido lo que Ibiki Morino hacia con aquellos que se metían con la gente bajo su protección. Sin embargo fue peor cuando descubrieron que no solo fueron atrapados sino que además fue a través de ellos que se descubrió la red. Desde entonces el grupo Yakuza había hecho un pacto muy simple y sencillo con el Hokage, ellos dejarían de lado cualquier actividad que consistiera en hacer secuestros para los civiles así como negocios con ellos y ellos a cambio regularían sus actividades para que no afectaran al grupo militar de la aldea, el Hokage acepto pero le comento acerca de la idea de Naruto de la creación del recinto en el cual estaban los niños de las prostitutas y que el caia bajo la protección del Hokage por lo que desde ese dia la Yakuza perdió toda influencia en esos niños y sus madres

Obviamente esta situación no hizo mucha gracia a los civiles ya que su grupo perdió mucho por las acciones de Naruto. Ellos descubrieron también que el era el que rompió a parte a los ninjas antes de entregárselos a Ibiki para el tomar su información, con esto ellos culpaban considerablemente a Naruto por la perdida de ganancias simplemente porque les era fácil culparlo ya que lo habian estado haciendo toda la vida y ahora no era el momento de cambiar sus conductas para ellos. Sin embargo el consejo civil convenció a sus aliados en el pueblo a no tomar ninguna acción contra Naruto ya que aunque en esta ocasión no podían hablar de lo que paso en el consejo bajo pena de ejecución y perdida de todos sus efectivos pues entonces no podían decirles a sus asociados que Naruto era algo así como el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, así como un señor de terrenos por lo que meterse con el era sinónimo de muerte. Sin embargo si los convencieron diciendo que ahora Naruto estaba en el buen ojo del Sandaime y que realizar un movimiento contra el seria enfrentarse a la ira del Sandaime algo que ninguno de ellos quería dado que ahora el Sandaime actuaba de forma muy viciosa contra los miembros de la sociedad civil y no les permitia tomar ninguna acción contra algo que era beneficioso para la aldea pero no para ellos. Asique si bien no podían hacerle daño en ningún sentido s podían tratar de golpearlo mostrando su desprecio hacia el. Desgraciadamente para ellos esto no parecía tener efecto alguno y eso los molestaba. Era molesto para ellos que aquello que era mas bajo que nada los podía despedir y tratar como si nada y ellos se sentían insultados por esto y ese atrevimiento. Pero ahora ya era tarde ya que su poder menguaba dia a dia y el de la abominación aumentaba dia a dia

Mientras que iban a la torre Hokage uno de sus clones le informo disipándose de todo lo que había acontecido en Konoha durante su estancia fuera y tenia que admitir que ni siquiera el pensaba que la corrupción de Konoha había llegado tan lejos. Pero a su vez descubrieron de su propia investigación como fue posible: Danzo. Para extender su poder por la villa y garantizar que con un determinado momento que Danzo aparénteme estaba esperando el tenia planeado hacerse con el control de Konoha y la mejor manera por supuesto de hacer esto es la de tener el control de las infraestructuras. Danzo sabia que no podía controlar a los clanes pero si podía forzar su mano y obligarlos a estar en una posición que los dejase sin aliados mientras que el tendría el control de comercio y la población civil eso era mas que suficiente para Danzo o al menos así lo creía el viejo tonto ya que su plan no contaba con la presencia de Naruto en lo mas minimo ni en la destrucción de sus planes como el lo había hecho. Sin embargo fueron sus movimientos los que permitieron que la red de corrupción se extendiera por toda la villa algo que Naruto sabia todavía no se había terminado. Otro de sus clones se disipo informándole de que ahora la mayoría de las prostitutas querían ofrecerle un comercio justo dado que fue gracias a el que se podría decir que eran casi libres de la Yakuza ya que tenían un plan de negocio con el que si salía bien significaría arrebatar a la Yakuza una de sus principales fuentes de ingreso

Los pensamientos de Naruto volvieron a donde estaba ya que ya habían llegado al consultorio del Hokage para darle el informe de la misión y para decir mas o menos como de problemática la cosa se puso lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era el equipo siete al mismo tiempo que miraban como si salieran de un campo de batalla. Aunque parecía dar igual porque Sasuke seguía mirando como un pinchazo arrogante lo cual le hizo suponer a Naruto que su charla ´´amistosa`` con el no surtió efecto alguno y que tendría que utilizar en algún otro momento algo mas contundente para asegurarse de que dejaba de ser un imbécil

-Ah equipo 8 cuanta alegría de veros de nuevo ¿podeis informarme después del equipo 7?

Afirmando positivamente el equipo 8 espero y escucho el discurso del equipo 7. Resulta que fueron a una misión de exterminio que se complico por la aparición de algunos ninjas desconocidos que eran guiados por una kunoichi con un extraño Genki Kenkai conocido como Shoton. Estos ninjas atacaron a cada uno de los alumnos de Kakashi mientras que el se defendia de la mujer. Fue curioso como tanto Sakura como Kiba pudieron defenderse de sus atacantes pero parece ser que el enemigo de Sauke era mas bien elevado. Fua gracias a esto que debido al miedo que Sasuke activo su Genki Kenkai el Sharingan y pudo entonces pelear contra su asaltante y matándolo. Tras esto la mujer se marcho dejando a sus otros dos subordinados a su suerte siendo ambos asesinados por kakashi. Obviamente cuando uno miraba la escena se daba cuenta de que algo era lo que había causado en primer lugar el ataque y curiosamente fue tras Sasuke activar su sharingan lo que causo que la mujer se fuera pese a su clara y mostrada gran habilidad en combate al igualar a Kakashi. Esto solo quería decir que el enemigo iba a por Sasuke o mas bien tenia planeado sacar el Sharingan de Sasuke a relucir. Esto olia a una trampa demasiado y no ayudaba que pese a la actitud petulante de Sasuke Naruto podía detectar los celos de Sasuke seguramente debido a que sentía que sin su Sharingan el no podría haber conseguido derrotar a su adversario

Una vez terminada la explicación de Kakashi el Sandaime solo arrugo su rostro y llego a las mismas conclusiones que Naruto que alguien buscaba probar a Sasuke o al menos hacerle despertar su sharingan. Sin embargo su tren de pensamiento se volvió al mundo real cuando miro al equipo 8 y al no querer hacerles perder tiempo pidió una explicación de su misión y los acontecimientos en esta. Sin embargo cuando la explicación termino solo pudo hacer lo que una persona normal haría y golpear su frente contra la mesa de su escritorio ya que no podía creerse la mala suerte del equipo ya que siempre parecían tener las misiones cambiadas de rango. Cuanto mas analizaba la situación sin embargo mas emocionado se ponía porque ante el posiblemente tenia un equipo que podía superar a su propio equipo. Ante el tenia dos ninjas que estaban en el limite jonin y sabiendo que Naruto estaría mas elevado llegando posiblemente a nivel elite jonin ya que el podía con Zabuza Momochi y contra Danzo asique eso hablaba mucho de su habilidad, luego estaba Hinata que solo podía decir lo divertido que iba a ser cuando los ancianos Hyuga se den cuenta de la perdida de posiblemente su ninja mas potencial así como la Kunoichi mejor conectada al final de los exámenes chunin. Y finalmente Shino que lo podía colocar en un nivel alto chunin e incluso apurándolo seria un bajo jonin

Para el resto de los habitantes de la habitación por supuesto fue un pequeño golpe a sus egos. Sasuke no estaba ni de coña muy por encima del nivel chunin y era superado por Shino que era el miembro mas débil, esto por supuesto no le gusto ya que para el ser débil era algo inaceptable, normalmente habría exigido a Naruto un combate y robarle con el shriangan todo lo que era suyo sin embargo decir esto delante del Hokage así como los dos senseis no era una buena idea. Sakura miraba un tanto impresionada acerca del avance tan rápido y preciso del equipo 8 y una parte de ella le habría gustado haber entrenado antes ahora que se daba cuenta de sus errores, también una parte de ella miraba con un poco de molestia a kakashi por no molestarse en entrenarlos mas eficazmente ya que entre que el daba preferencia al trabjo en equipo y que llegaba tarde a todas partes pues entonces el avance de su equipo no era tan espectacular. El siguiente era Kiba que al ver esto se sentía débil en comparación con los demás y temia no poder proteger al paquete adecuadamente ya que así era la mentalidad de los Inuzuka. Sin embargo Kakashi pese a estar claramente sorprendido por el nivel de desarrollo de habilidades de los genin también estaba preocupado porque esto implicaba un nivel por encima de Sasuke que era aunque no le gustara admitirlo su alumno estrella y por tanto le hacia sentirse amenazado, pero no era porque naruto fuera mas fuerte que Sasuke sino porque resultaba que Hinata era mas fuerte que Sasuke y era obvio que cuando salió de la academia Sasuke era el segundo genin mas fuerte solo superado por Naruto. Esto lo llevo a preguntarse como es que el y Genma no eran capaces de sacar el máximo potencial de sus genins mientras que Anko y Kurenai si y una parte de el se negaba a admitir que era debido a su anclaje del pasado por lo que el tomo la decisión de aumentar el entrenamiento de su equipo sobre todo Sasuke mientras que Genma se encargaría de Sakura y Kiba. Kakashi no se dio cuenta de la mirada decpcionada del sandaime que parecía entender por donde iban los tiros en lo que su cabeza pensaba

-Asique no solo vuestra misión consistió en derrotar a un ejercito mas o menos entrenado y preparado sino que además también tuvisteis que enfrentaron a tres desconocidos ninjas que bien podían ser considerados al nivel jonin como minimo en el caso del líder y alto chunin en el caso de los subordinados ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber equipo 8?

Mientras terminaba esto con una sonrisa el podía ver como todos los miembros del grupo se ponían a rascarse nerviosos mientras que Naruto solo le daba una mirada divertida al entender lo que buscaba el sandaime. Desgraciadamente todo esto se fue a pique cuando Sasuke solo hizo un gesto burlon y se fue lo cual fue el momento en que el equipo 7 empezo a salir. Ese fue el momento en que Hiruzen aprovecho para decirles a los del equipo 8 que andaran con cuidado ya que era obvio que ni kakashi ni Sasuke eran contentos con su desarrollo de habilidades por lo que lo mejor era que se vigilaran las espaldas. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir les comunico que Anko se encontraba en la residencia Uzumaki que se traslado allí poco después de recuperarse con el permiso de lo que parecía un clon del rubio algo que el propio Naruto ya sabia gracias a que su clon le informo disipándose. Sin embargo Kurenai se sorprendió por saber que su mejor amiga prefería estar en la casa de su estudiantes antes que en la suya propia pero viendo lo que había pasado era de lo mas lógico ya que seguramente ella querria sentirse en un lugar seguro y no hay lugar mas seguro que una residencia rodeadas de barreras y sellos que impiden a nadie entrar sin en permiso de su propietario

Sin embargo para Haku e Hinata fue otro tipo de sorpresa ya que no se esperaban un movimiento así de Anko. Hinata veía en Anko a una Kunoichi sin miedo de decir lo que pensaba y sin temer actuar en consecuencia y eso era algo que a ella le gustaría ser, no ayudaba que desde que los equipos se formaron Anko siempre había cuidado de la pequeña Hinata y le había dado buenos consejos acerca de la manipulación katon. Pero Haku estaba mas bien preocupada porque sabia donde iba a acabar esto ya que sabia que seguramente a través de la terrible experiencia que Anko sufrió y ser rescatada por Naruto Anko empezó a desarrollar un nuevo nivel de emociones por el rubio y si bien ella no dudaba que los sentimientos iban a ser algo positivo y bueno ella temia la posible reacción de Naruto al verse ya rodeado por tantas mujeres hermosas. No es que dudara de que Naruto no las fuera a amar a las tres sino que ella sabia que Naruto no tenia mucha experiencia amando asique cualquier chica mas que llegase podría suponer un poco de presión a Naruto ya que si es raro tener mas de una novia como dos no hay que ni imaginarse lo que seria tener tres novias para un joven como Naruto. Sin embargo Haku pronto perdió esos pensamientos cuando Naruto afirmo con una sonrisa entendiendo lo que el Sandaime quería decirle y puso en marcha hacia el destino que le esperaba en su casa con Haku y Hinata siguiéndolo queriendo ver a Anko porque no sabían como se encontraría tras su experiencia traumatica. Y dejaron solo a un hombre mayor que suspiro con envidia y que no paraba de pensar que Naruto era un rubio suertudo por tener a tantas Kunoichis calientes detrás suya

* * *

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

Cuando salieron de el edificio Hokage y pusieron rumbo a la residencia Uzumaki se dieron cuenta de que había muchos ninjas que miraban mas con respeto a Naruto que con odio como antaño y podían deducir que era posiblemente a causa de que Naruto había hecho últimamente una reputación en el exterior. No ayudaba tampoco que parecía ser que el trafico de misiones y de negocios había mejorado gracias a los diferentes grupos que habían sido apoyados por Naruto en el pasado. No tardaron en llegar en frente de la puerta de la casa y se sorprendieron de que la casa no parecía demolida como habían imaginado que seria tras Anko quedarse en ella. Naruto realizo las maniobras requeridas y se introdujo en la residencia seguido por Hinata y Haku que cerraron pronto las puertas del lugar y la barrera volvió a colocarse inmediatamente evitando de esta manera que Nadie pudiera entrar en la casa sin el consentimiento de los integrantes. El exterior permanecia igual que como lo dejaron lo cual implicaba cosas buenas por el momento y cuando abrían las puertas de la entrada principal las dos niñas cerraron los ojos mientras que Naruto solo sonreía por sus payasadas

La casa estaba impecable tanto por dentro como por fuera y justo en ese momento llego uno de los clones de Naruto para saludarlo algo que sorprendió a Hinata y Haku. Con esto Naruto tuvo que explicar acerca de la idea clon que consistía en un sello que almacenaba un minimo de cien clones del rubio en el. Naruto había colocado estos sellos uno en su casa y otro en un edificio abandonado en el barrio rojo de Konoha con el claro objetivo de conseguir tener una red de espionaje y al mismo tiempo tener una medida de seguridad extra en la casa. Estos clones si bien cuando se disipaban también repartían la experiencia con su forjador no se disipaban de forma inmediata sino que lo hacían tras Naruto volver al hogar y mientras tanto los clones almacenaban la información en un sello especial creado por Naruto asique de esta forma Naruto no recibia sobre cargas de información en plena misión y al mismo tiempo podía regular poco a poco lo que aprendía en vez de aprenderlo todo de golpe como cuando el entrenaba. El clon le informo de lo que había estado pasando en el hogar Uzumaki desde que se fueron hasta ahora pero en esta ocasión mas que nada era para las chicas saber ya que este conocimiento ya era recibido por Naruto anteriormente

Lo primero fue la explicación de Anko y de cómo se había comportado desde el momento en que llego a la casa, lo que escucharon una cosa increíble ya que parecía ser que Anko pese a tener la imagen de una mujer que amaba el caos era en realidad todo lo contrario y le gustaban las cosas ordenadas cosa que demostró cuando ayudo en el mantenimiento de la casa en su buen estado. Ella también sorprendió a los clones ya que ellos l peguntaron lo que era la marca y ella contesto que se lo diría al original cuando volviera el, ya que según ella se había ganado el derecho de saber porque no pudo defenderse de aquellos inútiles. Otra cosa que sorprendió fue que Anko adquirió una nueva reserva de Te ya que la anterior no era de buena calidad y ella adoraba el te y se mosqueaba cuando nadie le conseguía un buen te o en el peor trataban de engañarla con un te de mala calidad por uno de buena calidad

Ahora las dos adolescentes también se quedaron de piedra cuando el clon les informo como Anko había entrenado todo este tiempo en la formación elemental justo donde lo dejo cuando se vieron la ultima vez y hay que decir que las chicas estaban algo interesadas en esto porque Anko se estaba esforzando enormemente en su control del elemento Doton y en como usar las propiedades del Doton en combate sin requerir usar jutsus lo cual seria mas bien el Nintaijutsu. Las dos adolescentes iban a preguntar como se había desarrollado Anko cuando el clon solo sonrio y les dijo que era un secreto. Con eso el clon se desvaneció dándole a Naruto una vez mas toda la información que ya tenia y dejando a las dos adolescentes con un lindo mohín en sus rostros por no averiguar como había avanzado su maestra en las artes ninja desde que se fueron. Sin embargo todo eso se desvaneció cuando empezaron a notar todo el stress que habían estado teniendo acumulado pasándoles factura ahora. Naruto viendo esto creo dos clones y las llevo a su habitación donde le había pedido a los clones de darles un masaje que ellas no olvidarían jamás en la vida

Y mientras que las dos niñas eran mimadas por los clones de Naruto el subió a la habitación que Anko estaba ocupando para encontrarla tirada en la cama con solo puesta una camiseta de tirantes negra que se ceñia a su cuerpo mientras que el podía ver sus bragas de color lila. La mujer delante de el parecía una diosa sin embargo todo lo bueno que podía opinar se desvaneció cuando la vio moverse por la cama y como el sello trataba de dañarla y consumirla mientras que ella estaba dormida lo que significaba que ella no podía dormir cómodamente y tenia que convivir con esto. Esto a su vez le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado viviendo con esta maldición y cuanto había sufrido por culpa de ella. El se coloco al lado de ella y en esta ocasión se permitió analizar el sello que ella tenia mas detalladamente por lo que podría analizarlo mas en profundidad. Lo que descubrió lo tenia tanto maravillado como asqueado por las implicaciones de esta cosa. Resultaba que el sello era increíblemente complejo y se dividia en diferentes secciones con diferentes tareas y funciones cada una: Por un lado el sello actuaba como un recipiente y ese recipiente lo que hacia era almacenar chakra natural que luego introducía en el organismo a través de un filtro que eliminaba todos los aspectos negativos de dicho chakra. Desgraciadamente la sección del filtro era un enorme problema ya que resultaba que dicho filtro estaba controlado por una extensión de la voluntad de orochimaru lo cual hacia que cada vez que una persona usaba su poder la personalidad de Orochimaru se hiciera cada vez mas presente en la mente de su propietario pero si era como el caso de Naruto que la rechazaba el sello actuaba mas como un parasito que como un beneficio. Luego dentro del sello se habían incluido unos cuantos segrega dores de enzimas que creaban una adicion al uso del sello por lo que cuanto mas lo usabas mas adicto y por tanto mas de la conciencia de Orochimaru se hace cargo del cuerpo del usuario. Sin embargo el sello integraba dos piezas fundamentales en el por si algún usuario se volvia contra el y eran una descarga del dolor y luego era el sello de la muerte. Ambos por supuesto con el objetivo de o someter o eliminar al usuario de la marca, cuanto mas escaneaba la junta mas se daba cuenta de las cosas que hacían la vida del usuario aunque no lo pareciera en una vida desdichada en el caso de Anko era peor ya que ella trataba de rechazar la junta todo el tiempo lo cual causaba que tuviera una gran cantidad de stress en su cuerpo así como unos limites en sus capacidades que muchos otros no tienen. Naruto hora admiraba mas a Anko y estaba seguro que cuando se enterasen Haku e Hinata entonces también verían lo que la joven jonin había tenido que soportar cada dia de su vida o desde que le pusieron ese maldito sello

Sin embargo todo eso dejo de importar cuando el escucho a Anko gemir por ser despertada por el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. Anko abrió los ojos para encntrarse con la vista de un Naruto que la miraba atentamente, ella había visto antes esa mirada y por alguna razón el notarla en Naruto y usarla con ella a puso muy nerviosa ya que nunca en su vida nadie la había mirado con tanta atención y como si quisiera aprender todos ls detalles de ella y su cuerpo. Pero pronto ella no pudo evitar sentir la presión que su sello maldito estaba haciendo desaparecer y fue cuando comprendió donde Naruto estaba haciendo contacto con ella. Ella trato de alejarse de Naruto no porque le desagradara el contacto sino porque ella no quería que el viera lo baja que en realidad era y el motivo por el cual ella era despreciada por la población, ella tenia miedo que por un instante Nruto fuera igual y la tratase de la misma manera o con una fría cortesía. Sin embargo nada de eso llego a pasar como ella solo recibió una mirada amable de Naruto mientras que el seguía acariciando su marca y canalizando chakra a ella. Su chakra era la razón de que la marca retrocediera y eso la extrañaba mucho ya que nunca había pasado en la vida. Podia sentir el mundo a través de ese contacto y pronto tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la sensación fue creciendo y la sensación que ella tenia era como puro extasis en este momento para ella debido a la sensación de libertad que ella estaba sintiendo en estos momentos

-¿Qué estas haciéndome?

-¿Yo? Estoy haciendo muchas cosas. Estoy disfrutando de la vista de una mujer hermosa, estoy disfrutando de el calor de su cuerpo, de la textura de su piel y de la belleza de su pelo. Estoy canalizando mi chakra para someter al chakra nocivo de esta cosa y así dejarte disfrutar de un momento sin malestares ni dolores a causa de esta cosa. Y por supuesto te estoy ayudando a sentir lo que es la verdadera libertad y ahora solo me queda preguntarte una cosa ¿Quieres sentir esto mucho mas? ¿quieres librarte de lo que te atormenta? Solo desbes responder y yo hare lo que pidas

Anko no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que ella solo asintió a Naruto mientras pensaba en ser libre del sello maldito del cielo. Naruto entonces bajo la cabeza y reclamo sus labios algo que sorprendió enormemente a Anko. Tambien la sorprendió porque el beso no tenia nada de exigente y sin embargo estaba lleno de pasión algo que hizo que ella se volviera loca cuanto mas profundizaba. Pero es que también al mismo tiempo el bombeo chakra a sus labios dándole una pequeña dos de su chakra a través de este tipo de contacto para luego proceder a depositar sus besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la marca de maldición. Una vez que la alcanzo el mordió la marca al mismo tiempo que pasaba tanto su chakra como el del Kyubi a la arca. El resultado no se hiz de esperar como la marca empezó a desmoronarse mientras que Anko gemia pr la sensación que le estaba dando el chakra de Naruto al contacto con su cuerpo y sured de chakra que ahora estaba purgando de su sistema el sello maldito así como los restos de la presencia de Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Ank lo cul le gano una sonrisa porque casi podía sentir a presencia de a conciencia de Orochimaru tratando de luchar contra el y sin embargo fracasar estrepitosamente debido a la fuerza y la potencia destructiva que tenia detrás de el

A fuera de la habiacion estaban tanto Hinata como Haku que haian recibido una explicacion mas menos de lo que Naruto iba a hacer con Anko mientrasque recibían su masaje. El le iba a proponer a la Kunoichi mayor si quería ser parte de esta familia pero si ella no quería la iba a dejar volar y seguir su camino en la vida. Sin embargo tanto Haku como Hinata podían haber visto la mirada que en ocasiones Anko le daba a Naruto y como ella estaba siempre pendiente de el cuando no lo parecía. Para Hinata y Haku era claro como el dia que cuando Naruto la rescato solo afirmo mas profundo el hecho de que Naruto iba a tener posiblemente a Anko interesada en el como una potencial pareja algo de lo que no podían culparla ya que ellas mismas eran victimas de Naruto y como no iban a dejar por ningún motivo que Naruto se les escapase algo que era mas que probable que Anko hiciera ella misma tras haber sido salvada de dos formas por Naruto

Justo en ese momento Naruto abandono el cuello de Anko la cual estaba respirando pesadamente a causa de el placer que había tenido que soportar a causa del proceso de Naruto para deshacerse de la marca de maldición y ella ahora miraba a Naruto con un sentimiento muy extraño en sus ojos que habría hecho a cualquier hombre celoso por lo que ella podía sentir por Naruto ya que no todos los hombres se podían relacionar con una de las mas hermosas mujeres de la aldea

-Ahora dime Anko-chan ¿quieres estar conmigo pese a tener que compartir? O ¿prefieres seguir con la vida según tus propias normas? Ten en cuenta lo que tu quieras hacer porque jamás voy a tener nada en contra tuya solo voy a aceptar tus decisiones y permitirte seguir con tu dia a dia pero siempre podras contar conmigo. Yo nunca te voy a defraudar asique solo responde con tu sinceridad y no te preocupes por nada en el mundo ya que esto jamás te afectara negativamente

Anko no sabia si reir o llorar. Resultaba que el joven que todos consideraban muerto emocionalmente a causa de su atrofiamento emocional y el aislamiento sabia mas de los sentimientos que algunos adultos y personas mas mayores. Como si no fuera suficiente el había hecho mas por ella que nadie en el pueblo al librarla de semejante maldición en su vida y darle la posibilidad de vivir una nueva vida sin importarle lo que ella quisiera hacer. El le daba la libertad de elegir algo que no muchos le habrían dado en esta situación sino que además ella podría conservarlo como alguien Anko fuera todo lo que la gente decía que ella era por su reputación a lo largo del pueblo ella le tendría que haber dicho que lo sentía pero que su cuerpo no podía ser de un solo hombre porque nadie podía soportarla lo suficiente ni mantenerla satisfecha. Desgraciadamente para esa gente Anko no era eso ya que ella era en pocas palabras una joven virgen que jamás había tenido un acercamiento así y que lo único que ella hacia era jugar con los hombres y dejarlos luego en la estacada. Por eso ahora ella estaba internamente afectada como sabia lo que su corazón le pedia a hacer. Antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar ella había reclamado sus labios y estaba besando ferozmente casi como un animal salvaje a Naruto. Esto sorprendió momentáneamente a Naruto ya que no se esperaba que Anko reaccionara de esta manera y por tanto tuvo un momento en que no supo como reaccionar al beso o al menos eso fue hasta que recobro la compostura y domino a Anko en su batalla de lenguas dejando a las otras dos jóvenes observando con la cara roja porque sabían que lo que hacían era espionaje. O al menos estuvieron ahí hasta que un par de clones de Naruto aparecieron y les comentaron si pensaban que podrían escaparse de esto

* * *

 **-Mañana Siguiente-**

A la mañana siguiente el cuarteto se despertó en la misma cama. Todos habían tenido una cosa en común: No llevaban ropa. Pese a que Naruto sabia que las cosas se subieron de tono eso no quería decir que llegaron hasta el final de donde estaban sino que mas bien Anko considero que era instructivo enseñar a Naruto donde a una mujer se le podía satisfacer mas y los medios. Ella podía ser virgen pero su amiga Hana sabia mucho de esas cosas y se pasaba un buen rato haciendo validos sus puntos a sus amigas. Si alguien supiera como de pervertidas eran en realidad las cuatro reinas de hielo de Konoha todo el mundo estaría con Geiseres de sangre las veinticuatro horas al dia. Sin embargo Anko ahora estaba teniendo el placer de despertarse encima de Naruto mientras que cada una de las otras dos chicas estaban abrazadas fuertemente a el en sus costados. Justo cuando Anko iba a moverse noto como la mano de Naruto le apretaba su nalga izquierda ganándole un siseo de placer ya que esa era una de sus zonas sensibles y el había decidido sacarle máximo provecho

-Veo que estas muy despierta hebi-chan para que lo sepas lo que hiciste ayer por la noche fue un tanto divertido y te garantizo que con el tiempo lo vas a disfrutar aun mas. Pero no creo poder vivir si sigues educando a tantas niñas en como hacerme sentir complacido mmm supongo que tendre que castigarte mas tarde por haber sido una niña muy mala ayer por la noche ¿no crees?

Anko no pudo evitar ponerse roja absoluta ante la mención de la palabra castigo ya que si bien ellos lo supieran o no ella había disfrutado un poco de las nalgadas dadas a ella por parte de Naruto. No era una masoquista ni nada por el estilo pero ella disfrutaba mas cuando un hombre se hacia valer ante ella y la obligaba a la sumisión y Naruto no solo consiguió hacer eso sino que también lo consiguió con haku y Hinata a la vez aunque en su defensa ella tenia que admitir que con su kage Bunshin el tenia un potencial ilimitado en la cama tal y como lo demostró por la noche desgraciadamente todo lo bueno se acaba ya que ella sabia que tendría que estar presente hoy por la mañana a primera hora para tener una charla con el Hokage sobre los exámenes chunin que se acercaban. Ella entendía que los demás profesores de ayuda no se presentaban pero ella siempre iba a las reuniones con Kurnai para dar mas tarde una explicación desde un punto de perspectiva diferente así como analizar mejor la situación algo que nadie mas solia hacer ya que los equipos estaban mas centrados en el entrenamiento que en ver las jugadas políticas que se planeaban para los diferentes equipos tanto por el consejo como por los políticos de mas altura

-Desgraciadamente hoy no podre darme la satisfacción de esperar ya que Hokage-sama esta esperando por una reunión importante con los jonin-sensei de cada equipo. Normalmente Kurenai iria sola pero yo voy para ver el escenario desde otro punto de vista algo que no hace daño y a su vez nos puede permitir ver mejor todas las jugadas que se están planeando por la espalda y se que tu estaras de acuerdo ya que he oido como manejas cada reunión con el consejo y como atajas cualquier intento de negociación en estos momentos. Sabes que los políticos pese a que ahora no pueden tocar tu quiero decir nuestro clan puede que en el futuro lo intenten y dios sabe lo que ellos podrían planear en especial los dos últimos ancianos ya que aunque mataras a Danzo para ellos esto no terminara hasta que tu estes sometido y controlado por lo que disculpa si quiero evitar sufrir mis nalgadas por tu firme mano y decido ir a ver una reunión con una panda de chupasangre en forma humana y que están obsesionados con obtener mas y mas cada dia. No será agradable pero por nuestra familia lo que sea necesario se va a hacer al menos por mi parte

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Anko con una mirada cariñosa por ver lo sobreprotectora que era no solo de el sino de Hinata y de Haku. Ella no querria admitirlo pero las quería como esas hermanas pequeñas que siempre había buscado, ahora ella además estaba muy sobre protectora de Hinata ya que sabia que lo que habían tratado de hacerle a ella podían hacérselo también a Hinata algo que no era muy sensato de hacer. Tambien Anko quería proteger al único grupo de gente a parte de sus amigas que le habían dado la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo algo que no mucha gente del pueblo. Además Anko quería saber que caras pondrían todos cuando se enterasen acerca del status de Naruto así como su posición ahora en el pueblo solo imaginar el rostro de los principales anti ella y Naruto la hacia sentirse muy feliz acerca de esto. Ahora finalmente ella tenia que irse y por tanto se vistió rápidamente para salir aunque no sin antes darle un beso a Naruto y darles un par de azotes en el culo a las otras dos niñas que en ese momento empezaron a despertarse de su larga siesta entre los brazos de Naruto

Ninguno de ellos sabían la de cosas que ahora estaban pasando y cuanto les iban a afectar ahora ambas chicas solo estaban interesadas en disfrutar un rato mas con Naruto antes de tener que asistir a la reunión con sus sensei de equipo aunque Naruto suponía que llegarían tarde ya que tenían esa reunión con el Hokage y por tanto eso les daba un buen rato para desayunar antes de ponerse en marcha por lo que las chicas se lamieron los labios cuando vieron a Naruto levantarse de la cama sin nada que lo cubriera

* * *

 **-Despacho Del Hokage-**

En el despacho del Hokage estaban los diferentes jonn o en este caso mas bien estaban los jonin mas sus compañeros de profesorado o al menos los que querían venir mientras que delante estaba el sandaime Hokage, sus dos asesores y también Iruka Humino que era técnicamente el mejor profesor y el que sabia mejor acerca de las habilidades de cada uno de los alumnos de los maestros aquí reunidos ya que el había sido el instructor de la mayoría de ellos y podría dar su opinión acerca de si estaban listos o no para prepararse para el examen chunin. Cuando Anko apareció en la sala Kurenai se fijo en lo radiante que venia y en el chupetón que tenia en el cuello por lo que fue fácil para ella deducir que es lo que la había hecho llegar tan tarde y no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en el buen material de burlas que esto iba a ser para meterse con ella por ella meterse sobre el asunto Asuma por no hablar de meter a sus lindos genin en el meollo y ayudarla a molestarla. Sin embargo no fue la única en notar la alegría de su amiga como resulto que también lo noto Asuma que se puso muy curioso acerca de quien podría haber domado a semejante bestia salvaje así como kakashi que estaba en silencio horando por la pobre victima de caer ante Anko y rezaba a los dioses Icha-Icha que fue un no creyente de la religión pervertida. Tambien Yugao que estaba oculta había visto la felicidad de Anko y estaba mas que dispuesta a preparar el plan hacer sentir con vergüenza a Anko como una represalia por ella burlarse de lo de Hayate. Sin embargo Iruka cuando vio tan feliz a Anko no pudo evitar una parte de el sentirse celoso ya que no era un secreto que a el le interesaba Anko, pero ella siempre rechazaba todos y cada uno de sus avances viéndolo como un niño mas que nada ya que en estándares ninja Iruka era para muchos un niño que se negaba a crecer por el momento y eso dejaba una muy mala opinión de el. Tampoc ayudo que ella lo consideraba un niño ya que su razonamiento para odiar a Naruto era el de un niño

-Ejem bien como todos sabréis los exámenes chunin se acercan en dos días y necesitamos saber de los aquí presentes quienes vais a meter a vuestros equipos. No quiero que nadie meta a su equipo a menos que no lo vea mas que posible de pasar al menos las dos primeras pruebas ya que resulta que tanto Kumo, Kiri e Iwa están mandando algunos no seria preocupante sino fuera porque estos equipos son según nuestra red de inteligencia sus equipos de elite asique a menos que veais a vuestros equipos con posibilidades no lo hagáis. Tambien he sido informado de un equipo muy especial de Suna ya que están enviando a su equipo genin mas poderoso por lo que mi recomendación es esta y espero que la sigáis sin darle importancia a lo que vuestro orgullo pueda creer simplemente

Uno a uno todos los jonin aceptaron que y por supuesto esto llevo a muchos de los jonin veteranos a decidir que sus alumnos no estaban listos en ese momento para semejante desafio y menos cuando se confirmaron los equipos de bestias que las otras grandes naciones estaban enviando a participar en el examen. Sin embargo el Jonin sensei veterano Gai simplemente indico que sus alumnos al estar fuertemente preparados para los caminos de la juventud que entonces el no esperaba que dieran ningún problema y con esto pudieran realizar las pruebas. Por supuesto algunos veteranos aun aceptaron a los diferentes equipos que tenían bajo su mando sin embargo la mayor sorpresa fue cuando los tres senseis de los equipos novatos se quedaron ahí parados

-Yo Kakashi Hatake propongo al equipo 7 para los exámenes chunin. Mi motivo y confianza radica en que el equipo trabaja mas o menos decentemente en el campo y seguramente estos exámenes podrían conseguir que todas las pocas ideas que les quedan acerca de que la vida de un ninja ser fácil posiblemente disipadas. Tambien mi motivación es que creo que estos exámenes podrían hacerles pulirse a la perfeccion o al menos lo bastante para yo ver exactamente donde debo golpearlos para rematar la tarea. Sin embargo también me gustaría pedir que en caso de que mis alumnos llegar a la final de los exámenes no se apruebe a ninguno de ellos para ser aptos como Chunin ya que desafortunadamente ellos no están listos y a menos que un milagro ocurra no lo estarán antes de tiempo. Eso seria todo mi informe acerca del equipo 7

Todo el mundo miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaban una respuesta tan compleja por parte de Kakashi y su respuesta fue tan buena que fue suficiente como para convencer al cuidador Iruka como ellos lo llamaban para permitir que los genin del equipo 7 participaran en algo que tendían a costar algunas vidas todos los años. Por lo que le permitieron hacer su solicitud incluso aceptaron lo de evitar hacer la subida de puestos de sus alumnos valorando su informe lo cual ya era algo importante atener en cuenta

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi junto con mi compañera Anko Mitarashi estamos indicando y apuntando al equipo 8 para los exámenes chunin. Me gustaría que mi equipo fuera observado con la máxima cautela ya que tienen tendencia a sorprender enormemente a todo el mundo por lo que mi recomendación es observarlos detalladamente. Y mi motivo para querer que participen es que se lo han ganado tras haber realizado tantas misiones de alto nivel y pasarlas sin ningún contratiempo. Tambien me gustaría que se los evaluara en los campos individualmente y como equipo para que así todos puedan ver su aumento de habilidades en conjunto y no pensar que es cosa de un solo miembr o la unidad de muchos

Ahora todo el mundo si que estaba sorprendido porque no se esperaban esta evaluación de su equipo. La gente no quería decir nada pero teniend en cuenta que ella tenia a los tres inadaptados de Konoha ellos veian como algo difícil que su equipo en concreto lo conseguera. Por supuesto estas personas no estaban al tanto de la hja de vida del equipo Kurenai algo que solo unos pocos sabían y que por ello tenían todo su apoyo. Pero para que ella diera su apoyo total y absoluto a su equipo así como pedir que no solo fueran evaluados port un equipo y su trabajo en equipo sino que también fueran evaluados como personas en trabajo individual era algo hasta ahora no visto muy a menudo con muy equipos haber tenido semejante evaluación y todos ellos podían ser considerados de los equipos con las estrellas y también los mayores desertores de Konoha por lo que esto tenia muy intrigados a los demás instructores. Sin embargo los ancianos consejeros no lo veian con buenos ojos ya que ellos sabían que con una observación así era mas que probable que probable que el mocoso Uzumaki fuera ascendido y con eso ganara una mayor cantidad de poder algo que no sonaba nada atractivo en sus cabezas. Incluso Iruka estab en contra con que este equipo participase ya que resultaba que estaba formado por los que el consideraba menos aptos de su clase por no ser capaces de asociarse adecuadamente así como la persona que mas despreciaba en su vida ya que en su opinión Naruto debía quedarse lo mas bajo de lo mas bajo en la escala ninja. Desgraciadamente para ambos grupos Sarutobi Hiruzen parecía verlo bastante bien el que se examinara de dicha forma al equipo 8

-Y yo Asuma Sarutobi nomino al equipo 10 a examinarse en estos exámenes chunin por diversas materias. La primera de todas es que desearía poder evaluar adecuadamente el nivel de habilidad y de responsabilidad de mis alumnos y eso no se puede conseguir solo con misiones sino que necesito que se las vean en una tarea y situación en la que no puedan contar conmigo y esta es la mejor situación de todas ya que les permitirá ver como de duros son no solo ellos mismos sino como se colocan cuando los comparas con los demás luchadores de el mundo ninja en su aldea. Mi razón para presentarlos es su tremendo trabajo en equipo así como el incremento de sus habilidades de combate por lo que se podría decir que este es el empujon para elevarlos en el camino adecuado. Tambien lo hago para que se les de la oportunidad de demostrarse a si mismos lo que valen así como ganar el rango que se merezcan en caso de pasar o en el caso de no hacerlo para que vean donde fallan y donde deben trabajar a continuación

Cuando todo el mundo dejo de escuchar los motivos de Sarutobi Asuma se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que esto implicaba y cuanta confianza tenia el en sus alumnos. Por un lado estaban los que como iruka estaban también en contra de este equipo participar debido a que el lo que veía era a un vago, a un niño demasiado amable y a una chica marimandona que carecia de la incentiva para conseguir lo que necesitaba y para dejar de lado en los momentos necesarios su obsesion por un chico que no le iba ni dar la hora del dia. Sin embargo estaban aquellos que sabían de los avances del equipo 10 y por tanto entendían a la perfeccion la petición de Asuma ya que querían que los propios niños vieran sus propios avances y que de ahí tomaran la decisión de hacia donde querían ir con este camino que ellos habían tomado hasta la fecha ya que podrían seguir hacia delante o retroceder una vez mas. Fuera el caso que fuese Asuma veria donde tenia que trabajar con ellos en el aspecto necesario para su formación llegar a un buen lugar por supuesto con esto y además querían sacar el máximo provecho a la formación de trabajo de campo

-Espera un momento no podeis estar hablando en serio. Comprendo al equipo 7 ya que su razonamiento para realizar la prueba esta cimentada en razones bastante importantes pero sigo sin ver un motivo para los equipos 8 y 10 y creo que seria mejor esperar hasta que se hayan desarrollado mas a fondo y tengamos un análisis de su situación así como su desarrollo. Además con estos equipos de elite venir a Konoha veria un poco mal poner en riesgo a tantos herederos de los clanes ya que creo que lo mejor seria colocarlos por lo menos la mitad ahora y la otra mitad mas tarde

-Estoy de acuerdo con iruka mis jóvenes amigos. Estos equipos de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri podrían apuntar principalmente a vuestros equipos pensando que son mas fáciles que los demás equipos ya que por desgracia vuestros equipos no se especializan en situaciones de combate sino en intercepción, rastreo y guerra de guerrillas. Seria muy triste ver a sus llamas de la junventud perderse simplemente porque creeis que están listos. Además tal vez Kumo ha mandado a su equipo de elite seguramente a por la heredera Hyuga ya que como en el pasado fracasaron lo van a intentar una vez mas

Kurenai estaba a punto de contestar a Gai que se metiera en sus asuntos cuando escucho a su mejor amiga reírse. E incluso podía sentir a Yugao querer reírse de Gai por su mala interpretación de la situación ya que incluso el Sandaime sabia que el equipo 8 tenia la fuerza para borrar del mapa a los otros tres equipos sin casi ningún problema. Anko sin embargo se reia porque estas dos personas estaban tan cerradas en sus mundos y sus vidas que no tenían ni idea de la valoración de los equipos actuales y de cómo el potencial del equipo 8 habia pasado de ser un equipo de seguimiento a ser un equipo también de asalto, captura y ataque relámpago mientras que el equipo 10 se había convertido en un equipo mas compacto que se dividia en tres partes con Ino sintiendo a sus enemigos, Shikamaru estableciendo trampas y Choji actuando como línea de defensa o de ataque según la situación

-Definitivamente ambos deberías prestar mas atención a los informes acerca de los avances de los equipos genin. El equipo 8 por sus nuevas capacidades y demostraciones de habilidad ha demostrado ser un equipo de asalto ya que entre Hinata y Naruto prácticamente cubren todas las gamas de ataque y luego con Shino pueden realizar desde estrategias de captura hasta de infiltración con sus insectos. No solo eso sino que también pueden ser un equipo de ataque relámpago ya que pueden utilizar técnicas que de un golpe hacen un daño muy potencial y luego Shino con su doton puede crear o una distracción o una cobertura para un escape de emergencia. Mientras que el equipo 10 ha mejorado en altos niveles con Ino convirtiéndose cada dia mas en un ninja sensor capacitada que detecta la entrada d sus enemigos en un campo de adivinación suyo mientras que Shikamru crea las trampas para eso y Choji los aplasta o los repele cuando llegan los pocos supervivientes de las trampas de Shikamaru. Sabríais todo esto si tuvierais un poco de interés en los otros equipos de Konoha y no solo en aquellos que tienen vuestra atención, sin embargo eso no parece ser. Y para tu información Gai mi equipo tiene mas misiones de rango A que el tuyo asique no los vuelvas a menospreciar

Todo el mundo estaba alucinando en colores mientras que escuchaba o al menos asimilaba la información que Anko les acaba de proporcionar. Gai se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de la cosa mas anti juvenil que había hecho y aho despotricaba acerca de cómo se iba a matar a hacer ejercicios físicos hasta que quede sanado de todo el mal que había causado mientras que Iruka estaba temblando pensando en lo que Anko le había dicho y que si eso era cierto entonces tanto Anko como Kurenai habrían conseguido sacar mas del potencial de los miembro de equipo 8 del que el jamás seria capaz. Pero lo que mas le molestaba es que Naruto se llevara el buen punto de vista de Anko como si fuera algo muy bueno o alguien perfecto o adecuado, le hacia rabir que Naruto pareciera ahora mas aceptado que nunca. Y los ancianos sabían que con la intromisión de Anko habían perdido los pocos argumentos que podían utilizar para evitar que el equipo 8 participase en los exámenes chunin, siempre podían decir que con Naruto ser de una liga superior podrían ponerle algunas trabas pero esto podría pintar mal para ellos ya que Hiruzen lo veria con muy malos ojos y podría tener sus cabezas en una pica y por supuesto no es ayudaba que ahora Hiruzen no perdonaba ni permitia ni una a los antiguos aliados de Danzo viendo como este intento usar las células del Shodaime en un experimento un tanto ilegal y que claramente afectaba a las pertenencias del clan Senju y por extensión a los Uzumaki. Tendrian que dejar al equipo 8 participar en los exámenes guste o no

-Bien con esto esta decidió que equipos van a participar en los exámenes. Ahora solo tenemos que entregarles los formularios lo cual es tarea de los jonin espero que paseis un buen dia ya que con esto la reunión queda finalizada

* * *

 **-Camino Campos De Entrenamiento-**

Naruto iba acompañado de Hinata como Haku se había quedado en el hospital ya que le tocaba trabajar. Hinata y Naruto iban chrlando alegremente mientras que eran seguidos por una roca cuadrada. Lo dicho una piedra cuadrada los estaba siguiendo y Naruto casi quería golpearse a si mismo por lo mal que se le daba el Henge a Konohamaru sin embargo Hinata lo veía como algo lindo que Naruto tuviera sus propios fans algo que mientras que dichos fans no sean niñas rabiosas ella estaba estupendamente bien. Por eso cuando llegaron a una intersección afrontaron a la caja cuadrada de la que en una explosión de Humo salieron tres niños. Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los otros dos niños eran los nietos de Homura y Koharu ya que parecía ser que al igual que su abuelo el nieto había atraído a estos dos y era mas que probable que el futuro fueran los futuros miembros de su equipo. Los niños eran Moeghi y Udon y la principal diferencia con sus abuelos es que no parecían tener un palo por el culo ni el aire de superioridad

-Naruto-niichan nos prometiste que hoy ibas jugar con nosotros asique ¿puedes venir please?

Incluso usaron la temible técnica ojos de cachorro no jutsu para tratar de convencerlo pero desgraciadamente para los niños Naruto tenia que asistir al campo de entrenamiento algo que les hizo saber a los tres niños antes de que accidentalmente Konohamaru chocara con un genin que vestia de negro, parecía un gato y que llevaba extrañas pinturas de mujer en la cara. Por supuesto nada mas ver al hombre todo el mundo se tenso pensando en lo peor

-Auxilio un pedófilo amante de los gatos y que le gusta el maquillaje me esta tratando de secuestrar y usarme para convertirme en su nuevo juguete. Socorro que alguien me ayude

Obviamente al genin estaba algo mas que mosqueado por las insinuaciones de Konohamaru acerca de sus tendencias así como lo de ponerse pintura de mujer en la cara. El joven le grito diciéndole que era pintura de guerra lo que Konohamaru dijo que parecía mas de mujer por el tono y porque parecía brillo de labios mas bien. Por supuesto esto causo que la persona que iba detrás de este genin se riera a costa suya que no era otra que su hermana mayor o lo parecía por las miradas. El genin estaba a punto de golpear a Konohamaru cuando de repente Naruto apareció detrás suya con uno de sus kunais desenfundado y amenazando con cortarle la garganta. Los tres niños estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de Naruto, el chico gato se puso tenso porque no lo pudo sentir y la chica rubia lo miro analíticamente y con un rubor. Hinata estaba mirando toda la escena muy divertida o al menos lo fue hasta que sintió diversas presencias a su alrededor lo cual eran mas o menos tres equipos

Y parecía que Naruto también los detecto porque esultaba que en menos de un segundo tres Kage Bunshin estaban apuntando en las respectivas zonas y ordenando que salieran a la luz y la vista. Pronto salieron tres equipos y un genin solitario. El equipo que estaba mas alejado de el tenia ropa parecida a la camuflaje que usaba Zabuza y además llevaban la banda de Kirigakure lo cual quería decir que se tratabas de ninjas de dicha nación y por las miradas Naruto era su objetivo. El siguiente grupo vestían ropas grises salvo una chica que llevaba un traje lila y negro ceñido al cuerpo junto con el pelo en una larga trenza y estos tenían bandas con nubes lo cual los calificaba como genins de Kumo y al mismo tiempo miraban a Naruto como si fuera su presa algo que no le gusto a Hinata ya que parecían tener una mirada en el joven uzumaki y le daban mas importancia que a su Byakuga lo cual no pintaba como algo bueno. Luego estaba el ultimo equipo que usaba un traje que combinaba el marron con rojo y que su banda tenia dos rocas indicando que eran desde Iwagakure y miraban a Naruto con mas odio que las gentes de el pueblo lo cual era un mucho decir y algo casi imposible de creer teniendo en cuenta el odio que se tenia el pueblo por Naruto y que precisamente no menguaba. Sin embargo fue el ultimo y el ninja solitario el que puso los pelos de punta a Hinata viendo como era el que expulsaba una gran cantidad de instinto asisno y su aura gritaba a sangre y locura. Tambien el joven parecía tener lo que eran unas ojeras como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente y que le daban aspecto de mapache y ahora que ella se fijaba tenia el mismo símbolo en su banda que los otros dos que era el de un reloj de arena lo que dejaba a la única de las cnco grandes villas que faltaba por presentarse que era Suna

-Yare yare todos los pueblos importantes han enviado a sus genin a competir en el mismo pueblo el cual curiosamente es el nuestro. Esto me despierta la curiosidad ya que puedo entender Suna ya que somos aliados pero no el resto. Aunque me gustaría que la señorita poco dos deje de centrar su chakra en su cuerpo para realizar una maniobra ofensiva ya que esto podría afectar al nieto del Sandaime algo que no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia al hombre ¿no os parece?

Los tres equipos abrieron los ojos como platos ante semejante información ya que estaban a un paso de conseguir expulsados de los exámenes por golpear al nieto del Hokage algo que podría hacer además que sus pueblos perdiesen la cara ya que los verían también como abusadores de niños y era obvio que la ohja sacaría provecho de esto por supuesto y ellos no querían tener que decirles a sus kages que fue por sus estupideces

Sin embargo Sabaku no Gaara que normalmente pensaba que todo lo que había en el mundo existía simplemente para que el lo matara y demostrara su existencia lo veía de otra manera. El lo veía como si se salieran con la suya su hermano estúpido de hacer valer su ego por simplemente sentir un empujon entonces ellos serian expulsados antes de que el examen empezase. Esto significaría que el se perdria la oportunidad de demostrar su existencia con algunos de los ninjas mas fuertes de su edad y esto por supuesto no le agradaba ya que el quería matar. Sobre todo a Naruto que estaba como si nada ante tantos enemigos y mas bien permanecia imperturbable y como si fuera al revés y el tuviera la situación bajo control y además parecía exudar esa gran cantidad de energía y poder. Pero fue peor cuando Shukaku el Ichibi le dijo que Naruto era el portador del Kyubi lo cual solo hizo que Gaara mirara con mas ganas de pelear a Naruto. Aunque antes se volvió hacia su hermano y decidió darle una advertencia acerca de lo que podía y no podía hacer en este pueblo antes de que el lo matara

-Kankurou me has decepcionado tu basura inútil. Si vuelves a cometer una estupidez te matare yo mismo

Kankurou estaba a punto de decir algunas cosas para defenderse de la ira de Gaara antes pero después de escuchar el discurso despiadado de el decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado antes que meterse en mas problemas. Temari se dio cuenta de la situación en la que su hermano menor estaba y no podía dejar de admitir que un poco de razón tenia Gaara ya que casi les jode el plan solo porque recibió un golpe de un niño que parecía jugar. Sin embargo Temari miro a su hermano mas pequeño con preocupación y dolor al saber todo el daño que se le ha hecho y que podía ser irreversible a causa de las estupideces de su padre y su obsesion por el pueblo que llevo a la muerte de su madre y al convertirse en un asesino a su hermanito, tampoco ayudo su tio al cual consideraba un imbécil por lo que hizo en ya que es mas doloroso tratar de matar a alguien que solo conoció el amor de su propio asesino

Con los otros equipos ellos observaban con atención esta situación ya que todo lo que pudieran aprender de aquí seria información vital para mas tarde. El equipo de Iwa sin embargo miraba con un odio y una pasión tal al joven Uzumaki que casi parecía que tenían la voluntad de fuego o al menos así lo veian los de alrededor. Pero después de todo era comprensible ya que este era un Uzumaki que se parecía al Yondaime Hokage un poco lo cual eran dos de los peores enemigos de Iwa. Los zumaki por darles de ostias cuando trataron de aniquilarlos como si nada y pensar que podían salirse de rositas y el Namikaze porque había golpeado a tal nivel el ejercito de Iwa que aun estaban recuperándose. Sin embargo cuando llego a Iwa palabra de la existencia de Naruto todas sus alarmas se dispararon ya que al ver el parecido con el Yondaime algunos apuntaron que eran posiblemente padre e hijo y como Onoki no era de los que pensaba precisamente muy bien y era conocido por su paranoia pues entonces uno podía entender que la situación no pintaba bien o al menos así debía ser por parte de Iwa

* * *

 **-Retroceso Temporal: Hace Unos Meses-**

Onoki el Tsuchikage estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de Iwa y el motivo era muy simple: Naruto Uzumaki. Uno de sus informantes de noticias jugosas le había hecho llegar información acerca de Naruto junto con una foto. No hay que decir que cuando el hombre mayor leyó el nombre su cabeza se puso en alarma roja ya que no era demasado difícil de pensar que si el chico era un condenado Uzumaki entonces podía tener la capacidad de anular otros jnchuriki así como de hacer inmenso daño a sus tropas como los del pasado. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio su rostro y se dio cuenta a quien se parecía. No fue demasiado difícil darse cuenta de que el chico se parecía a Minato Namikaze el hombre mas odiado por Iwa ya que ni siquera Mdara Uchiha los había golpeado tan abajo como este hombre. Un hombre que parecía tener un hijo y que en el peor de los casos si dominaba el Hiraishin podría suponer la absoluta supremaciade Konoha en las nacones elementales ya que una gran esperanza de vida, mas una resistencia inhumana así como el jutsu condenado y todos ellos se podían considerar como bien jodidos. Sin embargo Onoki no era estúpido y sabia que no podía declarar la guerra a Konoha pero menos aun podía decirles a los miembros del consejo ya que esos imbéciles mandarían a asesinos detrás del niño y si por algún caso fallabn ellos se las verían con un Uzumki muy furioso que poco a poco iria avanzando hacia ellos con la intención de golpearlos tan mal que seguramente Iw dejri de ser un villa oculta y todo est era debido a que el desconocía el nivel de poder dl niño y por supuesto uno no empieza a elevarse por encima de los demás en las misiones nada mas empezar solo por la formación de los senseis. En la mente del viejo Kage el pensaba que Naruto había sido formado y entrenado en secreto para evitar qu el resto de las villas lo mataran o secuestraran en el caso de Kumo

-Kitsuchi manda llama a Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y Guru. Tengo una misión de vital importancia para ellos y no los queiro ver con retraso en mi oficin

Los tres eran de sus mejores ninjas y había evitado subirlos de rango para poder entrenarlos a su máximo potencial antes de ponerlos en posiciones de alto rango que los mantendrían ocupados de entrenar. Kurotsuchi era su nieta y había curiosamente heredado del clan de su madre el genki kenkai Yoton por lo que la niña era capaz de utilizar la lava, pero además podía utilizar el agua también. Ahora el solo necesitaba formarla en el elemento aire para que pudiera empzar a entrenarla en el jinton y pronto su nieta podría convertirse en la nueva ninja destructora de partículas de Iwa. Akatsuchi era como una versión de su hijo solo que mas tranquilo y con un rostro mas amable, era un versión de su hijo porque al igual que el el era un ninja que se estaba dedicando completamente al elemento doton y muy posiblemente ocuparía el puesto de Kitsuchi cuando este se retirase como el comandante jonin de Iwa. Y Guru era un joven con el pelo marron de un metro cincuenta de altura pero de musculatura firme que tenia el Bakuton un genki kenkai avanzado del doton ya que saba la energía liberda del doton en forma explosiva dándole así un gran peligro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el era por así decirlo el futuro del cuerpo explosivo de Iwa. En pocas palabras estos tres eran el futuro de Iwa y para Onoki eran el futuro contra el joven uzumaki y además razonaba con el mismo que el joven podía ser diestro pero no podía ser rival para tres jonin elite o lo que pronto tendrían que ser estos tres niños de quince años

-Bien ahora que estais aquí os voy a informa de vuestra misión. No quiero interrupciones asique a callar y escuchar. Hace unos meses aparecion un ninja en el sistema que ha enviado las señales de alerta por todas las naciones elementales. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y si es del clan Uzumaki me lo han confirmado. Se desconoce su nivel de habilidad pero por el momento lo tenemos como una amenaza de nivel Chunin. Vuestra misión consistirá en ir a los exámenes chunin en Konoha y ejecutarlo en la segunda etapa. Esto os lo dejo claro y no lo menospreciéis ya que se trata de un Uzumaki y todos sabemos como de malditos son los miembros de ese dichoso clan. Iwa no puede permitirse perderos si vierais que la misión va a ser un fracaso retiraron y ya esta ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? ¿O tengo que repetirme? Porque no quiero tener que repetirme

Los tres jóvenes asintieron sabiendo que ahora tenían un objetivo que eliminar y lo mejor es que probablemente dicho objetivo les diera algo de pelea entretenida

* * *

 **-Fin De Recuerdos-**

Los tres ninjas de Iwa estaban mirando con creciente ira y odio a Naruto pero se sorprendieron cuando la rabia de Kumo empezó a elevar su nivel de chakra haciendo que el suelo se agrietara por la cantidad que tenia. Hacia que ellos parecieran aficionados y eso los puso de muy mal humor ya que no había nada mas vergonzoso que ser ridiculizado de esta manera una vez mas por Kumo como cuando su Sandaime derroto a uno de sus ejércitos o mas bien lo mantuvo quieto y estancado durante tres días. Eso fue algo que nadie pudo esperarse y por supuesto una de las derrotas mas humillantes de Iwa aunque al final se llevaron por delante al Sandaime su ejercito fue devastado. Entre el Yondaime Hokage y el Sandaime Raikage el ejercito de Iwa había alcanzado minimos históricos y estaba tratando de recuperarse de sus derrotas

Sin embargo ahora la Kunoichi delante de ellos estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de chakra y además la había combinado con su intención de matar lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes. Su acción causo que Gaara la imitara y desplegara su presencia para tratar de intimidarla a ella, pero fue en ese momento que ambos jinchuriki se asustaron ya que Naruto se aplico ahí para hacerlos retroceder lo cual causo que ambos jinchurikis se pusieran con los ojos abiertos como platos. Resultaba que para proteger a los niños e Hinata del instinto asesino de la pareja jinchuriki Naruto había decidido elevar su propia presencia con lo cual causo que ambos retrocedieran nerviosamente. Incluso Shukaku estaba aterrado porque ahora podía ver detrás de Naruto una imagen de su hermano mayor y mas poderoso y en el caso de Matatabi era lo mismo solo que ella estaba aconsejando cortejar al varon y olvidarse de su misión ya que no era ningún secreto que Matatabi no tenia mucho cariño por los miembros del clan Yoitsuki ya que para ella solo eran una panda de matones y monos malolientes que buscaban lo que no era suyo simplemente para satisfacer su ego y su sentimiento de debilidad

* * *

 **-Retroceso Temporal: Hace Unos Meses En Kumo-**

Ei era el Yondaime Raikage y era posiblemente uno de los Kages mas fuertes actuales solo siendo superado por el Sandaime Hokage y el Yondaime Mizukage. Sin embargo era un hombre con muchos temores y paranoias. Su mayor obsesion era el secuestro de portadores genki kenkai para luego convertirlos en maquinas de cultivo y crear así clanes de esos mismo portadores pero que fueran leales a Kumo. Sin embargo su jugada mas reciente le costo un poco cara como el fue descubierto por Konoha en el intento de secuestro de la heredera Hyuga. Eso de por si no fue solamente malo sino que aunque el consiguió soltar que era una patraña y una mentira de Konoha para esconder sus motivos por la ejecución de su embajador las cosas a pesar de todo no terminaron nada bien. De alguna manera Konoha consiguió devolvérsela por darle un cuerpo falso o que tenia el Byakugan sellado, pero que para colmo una vez que llego y fue liberado del sello de contencion hizo una bonita explosión que se llevo sus laboratorios por delante, pero después de eso también llegaron las innumerables naciones que se hicieron eco de que Kumo había secuestrado a gente de sus clanes aprovechando sus tratados ya que curiosamente después de su paso por dichas naciones Kumo siempre obtenía un nuevo clan y las otras naciones perdían a un miembro de sus clanes. Esto había conducido a que Kumo ganase una mala reputación así como que perdiera la cara delante de las demás naciones por sus acciones que claramente eran delictivas. Esto hizo que Kumo perdiera innumerables negocios y que el propio Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni golpeara a Kumo por su atrevimieno ya que una cosa fue hacerle eso a naciones pequeñas pero una nación poderosa como Hi no Kuni era totalmente diferente y ahora todos ellos estaban pagando por los errores de un tonto

Por tanto cuando llego un informante a Kumo y les informo de la existencia de un Uzumaki el Raikage se quedo completamente paralizado por lo que esto implicaba. Para Ei el clan Uzumaki era el clan de sus pesadillas ya que perdió a gran parte de los miembros de su clan tratando de exterminar ese condenado clan cuando su padre decidió aliarse con Kiri e Iwa para iniciar una invasión. Sin embargo fueron golpeados y humillados por un misero clan que pese a su extinción les costo miles de hombres y mujeres y la segunda gran guerra ninja. Luego el y algunos de sus amigos fueron ordenados por su padre para raptar a la ultima Uzumaki conocida que como regalo tenia una línea de sangre capaz de bloquear a Bijus y además era la jinchuriki del Kyubi. Era una operación de ganar o ganar y fueron a por la niña. La niña mato a tres de sus amigos antes de que pudieran neutralizarla y traerla de vuelta a Kumo donde ella seria usada como maquina de cria, sin embargo poco después de salir un joven Minato Namikaze consiguió derrotarlos a el y a sus oamigos restantes consiguiendo así rescatar a Kushina de las garras de Kumo y privarlos una vez mas de su ansiado poder. Luego para colmo durante la tercera guerra Ei fue testigo de la brutalidad de Kushina contra Kumo e Iwa que combinando el uso de sus cadenas les costo miles de hombres y eso sin añadir a Minato a la ecuación. En definitiva el clan Uzumaki había sido una espina en el costado de Ei desde tiempos remotos y parecía que dicho linaje no se quería morir todavía y quería darles un poco de guerra una vez mas con este nuevo miembro del clan Uzumaki

Sin embargo cuando vio el rostro del ultimo uzumaki algo en el se rompió. El estaba siendo testigo de la gran apariencia compartida entre el Yondaime Hokage con el crio ya que pese a tener el pelo rojo carmesí lo tenia puntiagudo como el Yondaime y con esos ojos azules. Y aunque la cara era un poco redonda como la de Kushina también tenia algunos aspectos del Hokage. En resumidas cuentas el hombre estaba viendo a su mayor temor: Un hijo de Kushina y de Minato. Los dos mas dolores en el culo que Kumo nunca antes había tenido habían tenido un condenado hijo. Eso era suficiente para decirle a Ei que si no conseguían al niño y este crecia apoyando a Konoha todos los demás pueblos lo tendrían difícil ya que tampoco era difícil ver que el niño seria el contenedor del Kyubi también. Cuando el miraba al niño el veía la definición completa del poder y sinceramente no era algo que le agradase ya que el quería ese poder en Kumo y no en Konoha ya que estaba harto de ellos

-Mabui llamar a Bee y su equipo. Tambien comunícale a Yugito que la quiero aquí lo antes posible. Diles que tengo una misión tremendamente importante para ellos retrasarse por nada en el mundo y que no pueden asique que dios les ayude si llegan aquí mas tarde de cinco minutos

Por supuesto conco minutos después estaban en la sala del raikage los tres ninjas bajo el mando de Bee que eran Omoi un joven genin de piel oscura, pelo blanco y con una piruleta en la boca, luego estaba Karui otra genin con piel oscura pero con ojos dorados, pelo rojo y un carácter brutal. Y finalmente estaba la líder del equipo Samui que era una joven de piel blanca con el pelo rubio corto y con unos pechos demasiado grandes para su edad y que tenia el rango de Chunin. El Sensei de este equipo era Killer Bee el cual era el hermano adoptivo de Ei así como el jinchuriki del Hachibi y uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la era actual y posiblemente el mas fuerte del pueblo ya que su hermano ya no podía derrotarlo y menos cuando el se transformaba en el Biju completamente

-Bien os he llamado aquí porque tengo una misión de gran importancia. Recientemente se ha sabido de la existencia de un miembro de un clan cuyo poder y fuerza es temido por todo el mundo. Estoy hablando de un superviviente del clan Uzumaki que esta viviendo en Konoha en el momento actual. La misión de este equipo será entrar en los exámenes chunin y derrotar a este genin y de ser posible secuestrarlo para traerlo de vuelta a Kumo en caso de no poder ser así vuestras ordenes consisten en ejecutarlo ya que si nosotros no podemos tenerlo entonces Konoha tampoco lo tendrá ya que nuestras perdidas contra los anteriores Uzumaki han sido demasiado grandes

Obviamente los miembros del equipo de Bee veian el sentido de las palabras de su Kage y estaban completamente de acuerdo pese a que su Sensei estaba mirando a su hermano como si fuera la persona mas imbécil del mundo y quisiera estrangularlo. La razón de esto era que Bee veía como una estupidez el desperdiciar los recursos de la forma que lo hacia su hermano y por supuesto estaba totalmente en contra de jugársela contra un factor desconocido como era Naruto ya que apenas tenían información de sus habilidade algo que en el mundo ninja podía ser igual a una gran cagada por lo que el estaba totalmente en contra de la misión. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hablar una joven entro en el despacho, esta joven era una rubia con una figura de reloj de arena perfecta y que se movia de una forma casi parecida a la de un felino coo si viera el mundo como una presa. Ella además tenia una larga trenza que le caia por la espalda que tenia atada su cabello rubio. Pero la joven no se veía nada contenta

-Debido a que el equipo Bee tenia un miebro que fue promocionado vuestro equipo tiene un hueco libre que será ocupado por Yugito. Y tu Yugito si consigues cumplir esta misión te dare el rango de jonin algo que creo que quieres junto con total independencia ¿no?

El caso de Yugito era muy simple. Ella era la jinchuriki del Nibi y al igual que Matatabi tenia un odio tremendo a Ei por ser el tipo de persona que era aunque ella adoraba e idolatraba a Bee por ser como era. Sin embargo el caso es que Ei y el consejo de Kumo decidieron que mantendrían a Yugito el tiempo máximo posible para entrenarla como un arma obediente y leal algo difícil y que al final no se consiguió. Ella fue entrenada con crueldad y brutalidad por Ei y solo Bee había sido el que la había apoyado mientras que sus antiguos amigos simplemente la abandonaron a su suerte ya que era por el bien de Kumo. Y de ahí el mosqueo de la chica ya que estaba delante de Ei el cual solo la veía como un arma en el mejor de los casos sino un arma defectuosa por no serle fiel ciegamente y luego estaban los miembros del equipo Bee que eran de sus viejos amigos que la abandonaron cuando Ei la reclamo y la puso sobre el infierno simplemente para compensar por sus perdidas

Bee no era idiota y podía ver como esta misión iba a acabar y sinceramente no sabia de quien estar de lado si de dos de sus alumnos o de la niña que había llegado a ver como un padre a una hija. Era bien sabido la de intentos que hizo para que Ei abandonara el proyecto HellCat y pese a todo el hombre que el llamaba hermano se negó solo porque era por el beneficio de Kumo. Y sus alumnos no ayudaron como ellos abandonaron a la pobre Yugito convirtiéndose el en su único pilar de confianza y que evitaba que ella se volviera loca

-Ei si podemos hablar un momento a solas por favor creo que hay información que tienes que saber de primera mano antes de enviarlos en esta misión de vital importancia

Ei asintiendo envio a fuera a los genin y la chunin mientras que Yugito únicamente se burlo del Kage voluminoso. Para el era comprensible que los subordinados se fueran pero con la muestra de burla de Yugito el solo pensó que debería darle mas tarde o temprano una lección de quien estaba al mando y como de bajo estaba ella en la cadena alimenticia. Despues de todo Yugito solo era un arma que podía ser sustituida por una persona mas obediente en un momento posterior. Sin embargo nada mas salir los alumnos Bee cogió a Ei del cuello y lo estampo contra la ventana, si bien Ei era mas voluminoso en términos de musculatura en fuerza Bee era el mas fuerte de los dos y cuando además eres apoyado por tu bestia de cola entonces es como si añades a eso la fuerza de un tren

-¿Pero tu te has vuelto loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar en caso de fracasar su misión? Si el chico es como cualquier otro Uzumaki el les dara una lección que los atormentara para el resto de sus días y nos enviara un mensaje que marque bien los limites. No solo estas arriesgando a mis alumnos sino a la chica que veo como una hija Ei si algo pasa o la misión es un fallo creeme voy a hacer todo en mi mano para hacerte entender tu lugar de una puta jodida vez lo cual es algo que pareces haber olvidado

-Y tu te olvidas de quien soy. Yo soy el Raikage y mi deber es para con Kumo y si tengo que poner en peligro unos niños para su deber entonces lo hare. Y te recuerdo que Yugito es el arma de la aldea y que no debe tener familia ni amigos, su misión es ser la espada y garras que destruirán a nuestros enemigos asique vete olvidando de esa estúpida relación padre e hija que teneis porque se acabo para mi consentirla ella es una herramienta y va a hacer lo que se espera de ella o sino me buscare a otra herramienta

-No si puedo evitarlo Ei. Si algo le pasa a Yugito o cualquiera de mis alumnos por muy estúpidos que sean por seguir ciegamente tus instrucciones creeme cuando te digo que vas a recordar este dia porque seria el dia de tu final como Raikage

Con eso Bee salió del despacho del Raikage y con Yugito detrás de el mientras que sus alumnos simplemente miraban con pena y tristeza a su maestro ya que en un momento todos ellos tuvieron esa relación de un padre con sus hijos. Pero traicionaron a su sensei y a su compañera al dejar de lado a Yugito y ahora veian el precio de semejante pecado

* * *

 **-Fin Recuerdo-**

Yugito miraba atentamente al joven Uzumaki y una parte de ella se pregunto si el seria como el resto de los Uzumaki y seria una maquina de combate perfectamente engrasada que se las pondría a ella y al resto de los miembros de su equipo jodidas aunque no es como si ella pudiera elegir lo que quería hacer con el ya que sus queridos compañeros harian lo que fuera por el deber de Kumo un ideal que ella despreciaba enormemente porque parecían mas bien zanganos sin cerebro que ninjas entrenados. Ella estaba empezando a dar un paso para acercarse a Naruto cuando los tres ninjas de Kiri se lanzaron hacia el aunque antes de que pudieran dar un paso mas fueron interceptados por Hinata que los miraba con su Byakugan activado lo cual llamo la atención de todos pero en el caso de los Kiri ninja solo hizo que se pusieran rojos de ira ya que ellos despreciaban enormemente a las líneas de sangre

-Patetico monstruo de línea de sangre porque no te apartas y nos dejas tratar con el después de todo nuestro deber es destruir a los monstruos de las líneas de sangre y los Uzumaki son posiblemente los mayores monstruos. Un chakra que les da una mayor cantidad de tiempo de vida, un chakra que los cura básicamente de todo daño, un chakra que puede sentir a otros y finalmente la capacidad de hacer su chakra en forma solida asique dime ¿Por qué deberíamos retroceder cuando tenemos al monstruo de monstruos delante nuestra?

No llegaron a terminar lo que pensaba como Naruto ya había golpeado a uno con una palma en el pecho. A otro lo engancho de la pierna y lo zarandeo por todo el lugar como una muñeca de trapo antes de estamparlo contra el suelo que dejo un monton de marcas y al ultimo le corto la mano con uno de sus kunais recubiertos de chakra de elemento viento. Por supuesto el resultado siguiente fue un grito ensordecedor que sirvió para todo el mundo darse en cuenta de que en segundos Naruto había aplastado a un equipo o probablemente al equipo de Kiri en Konoha antes de que empezaran los exámenes

-Escuchadme bien. Por el ataque de un líder de clan, por el ataque del nieto del sandaime y su intimidación así como el insulto de una de las protegidas del clan Uzumaki vosotros los Kiri ninjas quedais expulsados del examen de chunin de Konoha y en caso de querer negarlo recordad que Konoha tiene un clan de caminantes de mentes que pueden ver si es verdad o mentira ahora largaos antes de que acabe con todos vosotros ¿He sido lo bastante claro?

En un borron de velocidad los genin de Kiri se desvanecieron y fueron a buscar a su maestro y sabían que el hombre no seria nada feliz con sus acciones después de todo el sensei les dejo claro que su misión era capturar a Uzumaki Naruto y convertirlo en un rehén para mas tarde convertirlo en una bomba como tenían planeado hacer con Rin Nohara durante la tercera guerra ninja solo que esta vez liberaría un Kyubi y no un Sanbi. Pero ahora sus planes están jodidos porque ellos no habían sido capaces de callar su lengua y olvidaron que mientras Kiri aprendió la verdad de los ninjas de linaje que eran en realidad monstruos las otras villas adoraban a estos ninjas por su calidad superior

Volviendose a los ninjas de Kumo e Iwa Naruto únicamente sonrio pensando en como debían sentirse y lo tensos que estaban. El se enorgullecía de esto sin embargo la joven Yugito solo lo miraba contenta y satisfecha lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para el en el futuro. Estaba moviéndose para llevar a Kono y a sus jóvenes amigos cuando detecto el movimiento de uno de ellos por el rabillo del ojo y Naruto únicamente saco su Kunai en respuesta enviando un claro mensaje al grupo de ambas naciones ninja

Mientras que Naruto se iba sin embargo pudo sentir la mirada de los ninjas hasta que se desvaneció de la vista

* * *

 **-Hotel De Kumo-**

En el Hotel cuando mas tarde llegaron los genin de Kumo se reunieron con Killer Bee que simplemente parecía aliviado de que sus alumnos no hicieron ninguna estupidez como los idiotas de Kiri. Lo del caso de Kiri se convirtió en una noticia conocida por todos los miembros que participaban en los exámenes y que aunque sabían que tenían las de perder el sensei de dicho equipo trato de reclamar o al menos fue hasta que Konohamaru Sarutobi explico exactamente lo que paso. Al verse ya inmersos en una guerra civil los ninjas de Kiri no querían arriesgarse a una fuerza mas intervenir y por tanto dieron media vuelta y salieron de la villa no sin antes tener que pedir disculpas y humillarse a si mismos

Bee estaba aliviado porque nadie de su equipo hubiera actuado así aunque el sabia que Karui era mas que probable de hacerlo dado sus tendencias violentas y destructivas que no parecían entender que había un momento para cada cosa. Fue cuando Yugito hablo que lo que se temia al parecer estaba a punto de pasar ya que cuando se iban Karui parecía dispuesta a matar a Naruto sin importarle que el examen no había empezado lo cual le valio a Yugito una mirada llena de dolor de Karui que desapareció tan pronto como Bee la regaño por estúpida. Luego paso a explicarle adecuadamente a Karui que Naruto derroto a Zabuza Momochi el cual era un ninja rango A casi rango S por lo que para el derrotar a semejante persona solo quería decir que Naruto era muy experto y que entonces solo Yugito podría acabar con el o debilitarlo lo suficiente como para capturarlo por lo que sus acciones podían haber puesto en peligro la misión

El propio Omoi que normalmente pensaba en las cosas mas desastrosas posibles se quedo de piedra cuando Bee le explico al detalle que si ellos fallaban la misión Naruto los usaría como un ejemplo para Kumo y que así no vuelvan a intentarlo nunca mas. Tambien les explico de forma muy eficiente que Naruto al ser un jinchuriki también era posiblemente fuera de su liga haciéndole temblar de miedo profundamente al joven ya que solo podía imaginarse la clase de horrores por las que el los haría pasar si siquiera lo molestaban. Fue por esto que entendieron ahora mas porque era Yugito aquí ya que gracias a su capacidad de combate plena era mas que obvio que podría derrotar a un joven que no había sido formado en ese campo. Desafortunadamente Yugito no estaba muy por la labor de discutir un plan con ellos y Bee no la obligo a hacer nada porque el la entendía perfectamente

Con esto los dos jóvenes genin se sentían traicionados por su sensei ya que lo veía ponerse de lado de ella sin importarle si era algo bueno o malo solo lo hacia y punto y eso les hacia sentirse mal porque se suponía que ellos eran sus alumnos y no los apoyaba. Karui cometió el error de echarle esto en cara y Bee tuvo a bien explicarle que uno no pude apoyar a aquellos que traicionan a sus amigos. Esto gano la mirada baja de los dos genin y la marcha de Bee del lugar ya que el no quería estar con dos marionetas mas de su hermano

Y mientras Yugito ya estaba estudiando un plan de combate aunque su querida demonio Biju Matatabi le dio un buen consejo: No mosquearlo. Ella le dijo que Naruto era mas poderoso de lo que parecía y que mosquearlo significaría afrontar la ira del Kyubi ya que parecía que el niño y el Biju se llevaban bien algo que no cuajaba para Matatabi pero que si pasaba entonces lo mejor era que se anduviesen con cuidado ya que Kyubi siempre fue un zorro astuto

* * *

 **-Hotel De Iwa-**

Los Tres genin de Iwa estaban mas nerviosos de lo que parecía ya que no eran tan tontos como para no esperar la intervención de Kumo y su intento de capturar al chico Uzumaki lo cual les joderia los planes de eliminarlo algo que no les gustaba ya que su Kage les había dado una orden de exterminio no captura. Tambien desgraciadamente para ellos no contaban con que Naruto fuera demasiado habilidoso y pensaban que su equipo seria un equipo de niños mimados ya que tenia dos herederos de clanes. Ahora sabían que estaban totalmente equivocados ya que parecía ser que los dos herederos estaban bien listos y preparados para enfrentarse a ellos con todo lo que tenían y que les darían de verdad una pelea o al menos eso parecía Hinata

Garu había dejado bien claro que el pelearía contra Naruto y que lo erradicaría sin ningún problema ya que al mas minimo contacto y haría BOOM sin embargo eso no le evito ponerse nervioso ya que solo un imbécil se enfrentaría sin saber contra alguien de su calibre y lo que descubrió no le gusto ya que parecía ser que Uzumaki Naruto había derrotado a Zabuza Momochi el creía que era mentira pero solo había una manera de averiguarlo y esa era enfrentarlo algo que el no pensaba que iba a suceder ya que no eran amigos que iban a compartir notas acerca de quien podía derrotar a quien

Kurotsuchi había decidido que lo mejor es que esperasen y analizasen lo mejor posible a Naruto pero que al mismo tiempo tendrían que deshacerse de sus molestos compañeros de equipo ya que era bastante obvio que la chica Hyuga iba a combatir por el y no tenían ni idea de lo que el chico Aburame haría. En caso de división ella se encargaría de la antigua heredera Hyuga viendo que era la mas competente de estilo a larga distancia ya que la niña al ser un Hyuga ella seria obviamente mas que nada una experta en gama corta. Luego ella procedería a apoyar a Guru contra Naruto en caso de no haber terminado el combate ya que aunque el era el experto a corta distancia ellos pensaron que era mejor mantener ocupado a Naruto lo máximo posible y que mejor manera que tenerlo enfrentarse a alguien que no puede golpear ya que te puede hacer saltar por los aires con el mas minimo contacto y esto por supuesto dejaba un solo hueco para cubrir de su equipo

AKatsuchi se enfrentaría a el tercer miembro ya que el era conocido por ser un Aburame. Esto por supuesto jugaría a favor del joven de Iwa ya que Shino estaría mas que nada un combatiente de larga distancia pero con sus técnicas de piedra Akatsuchi podría aplastar fácilmente los insectos de Shino. Tambien era el escogido porque de los tres el era el mas paciente y al que mejor se le daba esperar a su adversario ya que tanto Kurotsuchi como Guru se lanzarían contra el sin pensar y podrían acabar en una trampa o algo peor. La mejor opción era sin embargo esta la de atacar con paciencia a Shino y obligándole a moverse siempre primero

El resto era historia como lo que debían hacer era que una vez acabasen con sus rivales ellos tenían que apoyar a Guru contra Naruto o en caso de ganarle Guru a Naruto marcharse inmediatamente a la frontera y luego exibir el cadáver del joven Uzumaki para que quede claro que los Uzumaki ya habían sido extinguidos y no quedaba ninguno de ellos así como enviar un mensaje a Konoha de que había acabado con el legado de dos grandes ninjas. No sabían lo que les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina

* * *

 **Bueno espero que lo hayais disfrutado y recordad votad en la encuesta de mi perfil que es de suma importancia**

 **Hasta pronto**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien señoras y señores. Llego el momento del nuevo sistema de actualización empleado por mi. Durante todo el mes de Marzo solo voy a actualizar esta historia y dejadme deciros antes de nada que esto me dara de esa manera el tiempo que yo necesito para preparar mis otras historias ya que desde la ultima vez que actualice he estado muy liado y por tanto no he podido centrarme en las demás historias para mi vergüenza eterna. También quiero aclarar en este capitulo por si la gente no ha leído mi perfil un par de cosas:**

 **-La primera es que con este método tengo pensado cubrir una mayor cantidad de capítulos asi como al mismo tiempo me da para pensar mas tiempo los propios próximos capítulos de esta historia y me ayuda a despejar la mente**

 **-Lo segundo es que si un mes por casualidad veis que no he actualizado es que estaba mas ocupado con la preparación de alguno de mis proyectos. La lista de estos se puede ver en mi perfil**

 **-Las prioridades de historias están también colocadas por lo que por favor ser pacientes conmigo que ahora mismo tengo empleo, estudios y al mismo tiempo una casa en la que hacer obras por lo que no me sobra el tiempo**

 **Con estas cosas dichas solo puedo decir que Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **LAS PRIMERAS PRUEBAS DEL EXAMEN**

Las cosas en Konoha estaban muy emocionadas como todos los equipos genin se estaban dirigiendo en ese mismo momento a la academia ninja donde ellos iban a competir en los exámenes y curiosamente se podía distinguir dos grupos solitarios: Iwa y Kumo. Ambos países solo habían enviado un equipo y por tanto no era difícil de saber ue eran los equipos de elite de dichos países. Muchos ANBU estaban nerviosos porque habían descubierto la verdad de Yugito Nii y era que ella era una jinchuriki. Por supuesto esta información causo que las fuerzas ninja solo se pusieran muy nerviosas. Muchos ninjas pensaron el que solo había técnicamente una forma de detenerla: Sasuke Uchiha. En su ignorancia todos los ninjas habían descubierto la naturaleza de Yugito y pensaban que como el ultimo portador del Sharingan tenia una oportunidad de detener y derrotarla y por tanto muchos esperaban y alababan a Sasuke como su única oportunidad. Solo eran un grupo de necios que se negaban a ver la verdad de este mundo ninja

Para vencer a un monstruo necesitas a otro monstruo no a un niño mimado y consentido. Los ninjas mas veteranos eran simplemente capaces de ver todo el alcance de la potencia detrás de la niña y sabían que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra semejante monstruo de poder y habilidad sin fin asique solo se fijaron en el único monstruo que tenían: Naruto. A diferencia de lo que mucha gente podía llegar a pensar no creían que Naruto fuera un monstruo pero dentro del mundo ninja existen aquellos ninjas que tenían una habilidad poco común y si bien muchos pensarían que son los aclamados como genios y prodigios eso es una mentira. Un monstruo era aquel ninja que pese al dolor, al sufrimiento, al entrenamiento brutal y a muchas de las experiencias dolorosas se formaba y entrenaba. Sasuke podía haber perdido su clan pero siempre ha estado protegido y mimado. Sin embargo Naruto era otro asunto mucho mas diferente y por supuesto en una diferente liga: Habia crecido sin nadie, se había levantado soportando el dolor de todos los que se imponían sobre el en forma de aislamiento y seguramente había entrenado el infierno en su cuerpo asique los ninjas veteranos lo tenían fácil para decidir quien era en realidad el verdadero salvador para ellos. Tambien con esto llego la pregunta de quien lo había enseñado ya que obviamente eso llamaría la atención

Luego había otro personaje preocupante: Sabaku no Gaara. Este genin inestable había demostrado todas las papeletas para demostrar que era un peligro para todos los genin del examen y seria el tercero en entrar dentro de la categoría monstruo debido a su potencial de combate. Francamente levantaba mas la preocupación de todos los colectivos mas que Yugito y naruto porque ambos se veian mas controlados y capaces de si mismos. Habia algunos jonin como Maito Guy que pensaban que las capacidades de sus alumnos serian lo suficiente como para derrotar a este genin solitario y sin embargo no tenia dudas de que sus alumnos serian derrotados contra Naruto o Yugito. La situación estaba escalando a un nivel que todo el mundo podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y por tanto solo esperaban que los exámenes chunin acabaran sin una demolición total del entorno. Sin embargo cuado se miraba la cara de sed de sangre de Gaara muchos preferían alejarse de los exámenes y huir por su vida antes que tener que ver a quien seria para evitar que matase a todo el mundo incluso mientras no combatían

En resumidas cuentas entre los tres monstruo todo el mundo estaba nervioso y temia que el examen se fuera de mano. Algunos había sugerido suspenderlos en la primera prueba…solo para ser bloquedos y aplastados por Ibiki Morino que por un lado quería ver el potencial de los verdaderos señores del examen mientras que al equipo 8 lo protegía precisamente porque fue el equipo que evito que Anko fuera violada y el hombre siempre pagaba sus deudas. Sin embargo eso hacia que todo el equipo del primer examen fuera de los miembros del cuerpo de I+T y por tanto ya les pusiera las cosas bastante difíciles a los ninjas que trataran de copiar durante el examen o hacer trampa. Tambien había una única norma y era que solo Ibiki podía descalificar a alguien durante la primera prueba para asegurarse de ninguna trampa por parte del consejo civil y los venerables ancianos

En cualquier caso se podía ver a los miembros del equipo 8 dirigirse en ese momento hacia la academia para realizar el primer examen y no se veian nerviosos. Tambien se los veía en nuevos equipos para realizar el examen y por tanto su indumentaria había cambiado. Hinata vestia un pantalón azul oscurocon botas azules de combate mientras que encima llevaba una camiseta negra con una chaqueta sin mangas de color morado oscuro, yambien llevaba un par de guantes sin dedos y protectores de antebrazo negro que llegaban hasta el codo. Shino vestia con un pantalón marron oscuro, con unas botas negras y con una chaqueta verde oscuro con capucha que le cubria el cuerpo. Y finalmente estaba Naruto que vestia con un pantalón negro con lo que parecían olas azules oscuro en los bordes, botas de combate negras, una camiseta blanca con los bordes con olas azules oscuro y finalmente una chaqueta negra con olas azules en los bordes y sin mangas dejando a la vista los brazos de Naruto que tenían un par de guantes sin dedos negros con una marca de Fuinjutsu en sus palmas mientras que en los antebrazos tenia unas pulseras con antebrazos en las que había diferentes porciones con cada un kanji diferente indicando que eran sellos de almacenamiento para diferentes armas que se almacenaban allí para Naruto tener un acceso rápido y eficaz a sus armas y herramientas. Naruto también llevaba un cinturón en el cual llevaba determinados puntos de almacenaje para mas objetos así como un alambre de ninja bastante extenso para sus trampas y otras actividades. En resumidas cuentas el equipo 8 iba totalmente equipado para el combate y no dejar nada en pie

Sin embargo durante su trayecto se encontraron con un grupo de Yakuzas que habían decidido hacer pagar a Naruto por todos los costes que el joven les había costado por sus acciones en su contra y además ellos solo necesitaban que el rubio y su equipo perdiera el suficiente tiempo como para que no pudieran acceder al examen. Ellos hacían esto por el simple motivo de que todas las mujeres de su red de prostitución ahora se dedicaban a una casa de placer que por supuesto estaba bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki. Normalmente ellos solo habrían tratado de secuestrar niñas del país del fuego o comprárselas a esclavistas de no ser porque el Hokage había formado un equipo especial de combate en su unidad ANBU totalmente formado por mujeres con un único objetivo: Destruir a estos tipos. Por supuesto esta unidad no había eliminado a los suficientes miembros de esta red de el trata de blancas sin embargo había eliminado a todos los que residían en los países aliados con Konoha así como el propio país del fuego. Los demás señores de la trata de blanca se estaban refugiando en los otros cuatro grandes países ya que para ellos era mas seguro esconderse allí que hacer frente a la ira femenina de estas mujeres. En la mente de los Yakuza Uzumaki Naruto debía ser castigado por permitir esto y estaban aquí por eso. Pero claro ellos no podían competir contra lo que el joven Uzumaki había ofrecido a las mujeres: Un buen lugar donde practicar su negocio el cual era un considerable buen edificio con un nivel de seguridad aceptable ya que sus clones especiales también protegían el local. Luego tenia que el había proporcionado a las jóvenes de este trabajo con un surtido considerable de sellos que implicaban anti violación, anti embarazo, que protegían de las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, etc. Por tanto casi todas las mujeres que la Yakuza tuvo en Konoha ahora estaban aquí y a salvo y si a eso le añades que sus hijos recibían una buena educación y un futuro mejor que simplemente estar en las calles y dedicarse a una vida de hurto y dios sabe que mas pues entonces ellas eran mas que felices de este cambio. Pronto los Yakuza se reunieron y decidieron deshacerse de Naruto salvo por un viejo samurái con el nombre de Jirochou Daimizou que respetaba a Naruto por sus esfuerzos y que ahora el veía esto como la perfecta oportunidad de deshacerse de los miembros mas degenerados de la Yakuza y tener así el control de todo esto, luego el haría un trato con Uzumaki y viendo como el era un antiguo samurái seri correcto pensar que el joven Uzumaki estaría de acuerdo y respetaría su palabras ya que su palabra era importante para un samurái

-Vaya vaya pero si es don meto me en todo. No te importara que juguemos un poco contigo ya sabes para hacer una pequeña reparación por tus acciones. Despues de todo nos has costado todas nuestras putas y de ahí que estemos aquí porque queremos justa retribución por tus acciones asique niño despídete de los jodidos exámenes

Sin embargo antes de que los matones pudieran mover un musculo una ANBU con la mascara de Neko y con lalarga cabellera de color purpura se interpuso en su camino mientras los miraba de reojo. Los hombres no captaron ni un solo movimiento y pronto estaban todos tirados en el suelo suplicando y gimiendo mientras que Yugao simplemente devolvía u espada a la funda y luego ella miro a sus alumnos de horas extraordinarias. Ella había cogido un especial cariño a los mocosos de Kurenai sobre todo porque respetaban el arte de Kenjutsu y en mas de una ocasio tuvo un combate con Naruto llegando a ver que el joven era de temer y aun así siempre estaba controlándose para evitar dañarla en sus duelos algo que ella misma hacia aunque algo le decía que el podía vencerla fácilmente. Sin embargo eso no la desilusiono en lo mas minimo y solo la hizo sentirse mas orgullosa del ascenso de la nueva estrella de Konoha por mucho que la gente tratara de negarlo y sepultarla. Por supuesto no ayudo que Naruto a espaldas de Kurenai le había estado dando punteros acerca de cómo mejorar se kenjutsu y combinarlo con su elemento suiton. En palabras muy pequeñas esta mujer era una de las mujeres mas contentas con Naruto y por esto estaba aquí ya que alguien en la organización de los Yakuza había informado de lo que iba a pasar aquí y por tanto iban a tener via libre para hacer una pequeña limpieza mientras duran las primeras pruebas

Naruto asintió a Yugao y el junto con su equipo siguió andando mientras pasaban por encima de los cuerpos de los imbéciles que estaban ahora en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y quejándose como niñas de que les habían roto una uña. Hinata sin embargo antes de salir dio una ligera disculpa a Yugao por haber ocupado su tiempo mientras que se iban dejando a una sonriente Yugao que estaba mirando un boleto de apuesta en el que ella había apostado que el equipo 8 iba a salir ganador de las dos primeras pruebas. Naruto sonrio mientras avanzaba y se fijo en algunos de los ninjas que iban de aquí para alla observando como los equipos entraban en la academia y algunos otros como empezaban a apostar por los equipos que estaban compitiendo por lo que el decidió simplemente sonreir pensando en lo divertido que seria combatir con Yugito Nii y demostrarle quien era el mas poderoso de los dos contenedores mas destacados de los aquí presentes. No es que el menospreciara a Gaara pero el sabia que Gaara no estaba en su 100% de su capacidad a causa de lo ciego que estaba siendo y su forma de pensar y por tanto sus posibilidades de plantarle una digna lucha a el o Yugito eran casi nulas

* * *

 **-Academia De Konoha-**

En la academia de Konoha se podían ver a todos los pequeños que estaban ahora en la academia y que aun tenían que graduarse y podía sentir las diferentes miradas de los niños sin embargo hubo dos que llamo la atención de Naruto. Uno era Konohamaru Sarutobi que lo estaba mirando con admiración y esperando un dia llegar a su misma posición así como de ser tan cool como su hermano mayor mientras que el otro era Hyuga Hanabi que el pudo apreciar que estaba mirando atentamente a su hermana con la patentada expresión Hyuga de todo seriedad pese a que el podía ver en su mirada lo preocupada que estaba por su hermana y este examen ya que no era muy desconocido las altas posibilidades de que algo malo le pase. Impresiono a Naruto que una niña fuera tan preocupada por su hermana pese a los cientos de intentos de la rama principal por joder eso y el decidió que en un futuro mas adelante repararía la relación entre su hermana e Hinata. Tambien tenia como razón que el estaba con Hinata y verla feliz era algo así como su mayor deseo en este mundo al igual que el resto de las chicas asique el joven uzumaki simplemente siguió avanzando mientras continuaban. Aunque antes de subir al primer piso el mando un saludo a Konohamaru que el joven estaba muy extasiado cuando su hermano mayor le estaba reconociendo y por supuesto esto levanto la curiosidad de muchos de los niños presentes ya que nunca antes habían visto a Konohamaru tan contento en su vida

Cuando Naruto estaba sin embargo en el segundo piso se tomo un momento para respirar y calmarse. La razón detrás de esto era porque resultaba que delante suya dos de los chunin mas patanes que tenia el gusto de conocer estaban usando un genjutsu para hacer parecer que estaban en el tercer piso y sin embargo aun así había muchos idiotas que estaban cayendo. No ayudo que algunos de esos muchos eran miembros de Konoha lo cual solo consiguió a Naruto gemir por lo inútiles que eran mientras que Hinata juguetonamente le acaricio la cabeza. Ella sabia que Naruto amaba los genjutsu en especial de alteración del contorno y por supuesto que una panda de inútiles cayeran en un genjutsu tan simple y sencillo le hacia replantearse si estas personas siquiera eran ninjas. Por eso en vez de entrar por las puertas ellos pasaron y se deslizaron suavemente sin que nadie lo note hacia donde estaban las escaleras para el tercer piso por lo que así nadie sabria que estaban allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Resulto además que en frente de las puertas estaba su sensei Kurenai con una sonrisa radiante al pensar que su equipo tenia una considerable cantidad de oportunidades de pasar este examen

-Hola niños. Parece que habeis decidido participar aunque me sorprende que muy pocos hayan llegado hasta la fecha ya que falta un poco de tiempo para que el resto de alumnos lleguen sino quieren ser descalificados algo que no creo que le hiciera las mas minima gracia a algunos de los otros sensei que yo conozco

-Bueno sensei es que aunque no se lo crea hay una especie de genjutsu ahí abajo que parece confundir a la gente del piso en el que están y bueno pueden creer que están en el tercero pese a que el genjutsu en si es una birria y me hace replantearme si hay suficiente instrucción

Esto por supuesto se gano el alzamiento de una delicada ceja del rostro de Kurenai por lo que simplemente asintió mientras permitia a sus alumnos pasar para tomar el examen y mostrarles a todos la verdadera fortaleza de los miembros de los escuadrones de Konoha. Por supuesto cuando los miembros del equipo 8 entraron se dieron cuenta de los pocos equipos que había de genins con solo reconocer a los equipos de Kumo, Iwa, Suna y algunos de algunas otras aldeas. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron una vez mas redirigidos a otra parte de la sala cuando sintieron la sed de sangre de Kurenai lo cual significaba que ella había visto el genjutsu y como maestra de genjutsu tenia que considerarse tremendamente ofendida por los ineptos que estaban cayendo en un genjutsu tan simple y sencillo por lo que simplemente decidieron seguir con sus pensamientos comunes mientras que esperaban a que los demás equipos llegaran así como para la prueba comenzar aunque durante un segundo pensaron en lo que Haku y Anko estaban haciendo a estas horas de la mañana mientras que ellos estaban aquí teniendo que soportar todo esto

* * *

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

En una cama de rey estaban tumbadas desnudas tanto Anko como Haku una en brazos de la otra mientras que Haku le hacia preguntas a Anko acerca del examen chunin y todas las dificultades que tendrían que enfrentar a lo cual solo Anko hacia burlas porque este era su Naruto y era bastante obvio que el no era alguien que caia de buenas a primeras en algo tan simple y sencillo como lo que tendría que hacer en este examen por lo que ambas mujeres estaban una vez mas relajándose en los brazos de la otra. No era extraño ya que ambas se habían tomado como hermanas después de entender el sufrimiento de la otra por lo que siempre estaban así entre si

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que Foxy-kun nunca nos ha pedido salir ni nada por el estilo? Creo que durante el descanso de los exámenes chunin debemos secuestrarlo y hacerlo que nos entretenga un poco ¿no te parece?

Haku puso una expresión bastante malvada ante la idea de llevar a Naruto por ahí ya que ella sabia que tendrían que ser ellas las que sacaran a Naruto y enseñarle paso por paso como hay que complacer a una dama. Mientras que en la mente de Anko pronto entro un pequeño pensamiento y era que durante la segunda prueba Naruto iba a pasar posiblemente cinco días en la naturaleza al lado de Hinata. Cinco días en los que estarían cuerpo con cuerpo durmiendo juntos sin nadie mas…Eso hizo que de repente le entraran una gran cantidad de celos de Hinata por lo que se suponía que iba a poder pasar entre ellos y obviamente esto llamo la atención de Haku que estaba observando atentamente a Anko esperando una respuesta de lo que sea que fuera que tenia en su mente

-¿Qué pasa?

Anko le conto en ese momento lo que estaba pensando e inmediatamente tuvo el mismo pensamiento perverso que Anko y también se murió de envidia de Hinata por esos segundos hasta que mentalmente ella sustituyo a Hinata por ella misma pensando en la mayor cantidad de cosas pervertidas que se le podían ocurrir y se desmayo con una sonrisa en su cara y un rastro de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Esto a su vez hizo reírse a la pobre Anko aunque ella se imaginaba un acto algo intimo en medio de la selva como dos animales tratando de mostrar su superioridad el uno al otro. Si eso fue mas que suficiente para enviar también a Anko a un mundo de ensueño y placer mientras que tenia una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Si el pobre Naruto estaba jodido a lo grande la vuelta

* * *

 **-Habitacion Del Examen-**

Mientras tanto Uzumaki Naruto tuvo la sensación de un par de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo y no sabia porque pero algo le decía que tenia que estar preparado para el mismísimo infierno ya que muy probablemente este se iba a desatar. Fue entonces que todos notaron como de repente empezaron a entrar una gran cantidad de equipos no solo de la hoja sino de todas las naciones ninja. Naruto tomo esto como una suposición de que alguien se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de romper el genjutsu en el piso inferior y que entonces los alumnos empezaron a entrar de manera masiva. Uno de los equipos resulto ser el equipo de Neji Hyuga que iba acompañado por un extraño ser con pelo en forma de tazon, cejas muy vivas y un traje espandex verde con calentadores naranja y con una hermosa señorita con un traje rosa chino y unos rizos en forma de bollo que le daban aspecto de panda. Naruto podía sentir que de esos dos últimos uno era un especialista taijutsu por su simple forma de andar y su musculatura así como la chica tenia que ser una especialista de sello porque llevaba bastantes rollos de almacenaje. Este era un equipo de asalto pesado puro

Luego entro el equipo 10 con Ino al frente mientras que estaba tirando de Shikamaru y de Choji. Estos dos últimos apenas tenían ningún cambio significativo mientras que Ino se podía distinguir un ligero cambio en su masa muscular y su forma de moverse indicaba que estaba desarrollándose adecuadamente en el terreno físico. Luego finalmente entro el equipo 7 y posiblemente en el se podía distinguir el mayor cambio de todos como Kiba por ejemplo no estaba tratando de actuar como el Alfa de la habitación y Sakura al mismo tiempo se había cortado el pelo dejándoselo corto. Sin embargo ambos estaban mirando de muy mala manera a sasuke el cual además tenia su rostro golpeado lo cual quería decir que se había peleado con alguien recientemente y eso podía explicar la cara de muy mal humor de tanto Sakura como Kiba. Sin embargo Naruto decidió que lo mejor ahora seria agruparse por lo que el junto con Hinata y Shino se dirigieron hacia donde todos estaban reunidos para poder entrar en la conversación

-Dime todo lo que puedas de Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee y Sabaku no Gaara

Naruto llego justamente para ver a un individuo con el pelo gris y con gafas charlar con los equipos novatos e inmediatamente se puso en guardia ya que en este examen todos se escondían detrás de las bandas que portaban y algunos podían volverse contra sus propios compañeros simplemente por un ascenso algo que no encajaba en su idea. Sin embargo este tipo era mucho mas sospechoso porque de buenas a primeras les estaba dando información sin pedir nada a cambio algo que en el gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una jodida trampa y que todos deberían estar excesivamente pendientes de este tipo y a ser posible deshacerse de el ya que no había confianza

-Teneis suerte de que soy yo el que os de esta información ya que cualquier otro os estaría pidiendo algo como pago. Y también teneis condenada suerte de que tengo mi basta experiencia ya que entonces si no la tuviera de mi lado entonces vosotros posiblemente estaríais atascados con esto de todas maneras. Pero como he dicho teneis suerte y eso aunque no lo parezca también influye en la vida de un ninja

-¿De cuanta experiencia estamos hablando?

-mmmm bueno estamos hablando de la experiencia de siete veces que he hecho los exámenes lo cual quiere decir que tengo de mi lado tres años de experiencia en el campo ninja

Esto mando una señal a las alarmas de Naruto ya que el dudaba que hubiera un solo genin que fuera a estar mas de un año sin subir de rango ya que no solo estaban los exámenes chunin sino también estaban los ascensos por misiones y por trabajo de campo y eso de por si solo enviaba una señal de alarma a la cabeza de Naruto. Sin embargo lo otro es que el tipo decía tener información clasificada de cada uno de los presentes en el examen lo cual debería ser un tanto imposible dado que algunos eran de otros países y eso se consideraría espionaje y no había ningún espia lo bastante tonto como para decir que ha reunido información de todo el mundo delante de toda una clase llena de posibles asesinos que tratarían de mantener esta información lo mas oculta posible

-Bien aquí vamos: Rock Lee es un miembro de el equipo 9 dirigido por Maito Gai también conocido como la bella bestia verde de la hoja, según su hoja de servicio el carece de la capacidad de utilizar ninjutsu y genjutsu sin embargo su nivel de taijutsu es impresionante y posiblemente muy superior al de todos los presentes. Sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuga y Ten-Ten Higarushi. Su registro de misiones es de 50 D rango, 6 C Rang rango

Todo el mundo en la sala miro con cautela al equipo 9 debido a sus impresionantes registros ya que tenían mas haya de lo necesario cubierto en misiones para entrar en los exámenes chunin. Algunos de los participantes se burlaron de que Lee era incapaz de utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu sin embargo algunos otros lo miraron con bastante preocupación ya que era capaz de plantar cara a sus enemigos en el ámbito físico y algunos llegaron a deducir que si Lee era incapaz de utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu tal vez dicha dolencia también lo haría imposible de meter en un genjutsu convencional lo cual hizo que algunos equipos se preocuparan al pensar en esto

-El Siguiente que tenemos: Sabaku no Gaara el cual es el hijo mas joven del Yondaime Kazekage Rasa del polvo dorado. Sus estadísticas son totalmente desconocidas sin embargo se sabe que en Suna se refieren a el como el arma definitiva de Suna. Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que posee una firme defensa que impide que lo hieran y por tanto muchos le temen por su habilidad defensiva. Sus compañeros son Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankurou. En cuanto a su registro misión el tiene 6 C Rango, 2 B Rang y una A Rango de la cual volvió ileso

Y una vez mas las especulaciones subieron como la espuma para todos los presentes ya que jamás habían oído de nadie que fuera capaz de luchar sin ser herido y menos aun después de cumplir con una misión de A rango. Esto aumento el nerviosismo de la sala aunque dentro de la cabeza de Naruto Kurama le comento que el Tanuki Shukaku seguramente le había dado su afinidad por el viento y su afinidad por el Jinton por lo que se explicaría que el podía ser imposible de alcanzar al ser protegido por la arena o cualquier compuesto que pudiera controlar con su capacidad iman. Sin embargo también Kurama menciono que si quería derrotarlo debía o de quemar o mojar la arena y teniendo Suiton y Raiton no iba a ser nada difícil ninguna de las dos cosas para Naruto y quizás incluso podría hacer ambas por lo que Naruto simplemente asintió para si mismo y pensó en la forma de vencer al loco Tanuki. Y en la mente de Yugito Matatabi también había explicado esta información y la joven llego a la conclusión que ya fuera por sus garras o por sus llamas el jinchuriki caería

-Por ultimo pero no menos importante: Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto es alumno de la temible señora de las ilusiones de Konoha y de la dama serpiente de Konoha lo cual es conocido como uno de los duos mas poderosos de Konoha debido a su capacidad de combate con cobertura. Sus estadísticas son muy altas pese a su colocación dentro de la graduación de su clase ya que ha demostrado tener un taijutsu bastante ejemplar, un genjutsu mortífero y su ninjutsu es a base de tres elementos: Raiton, Suiton y Futon. Muchos pueblos que el ha tenido el privilegio de apoyar lo llaman el ninja relámpago por la velocidad con la que termina con sus enemigos. Tambien se dice que esta en posesión de la Raijin no Ken después de haber derrotado a Aoi Rokusho y traerlo después de su deserción. Tambien Se le reconoce por meritos de Kenjutsu ya que se un solo movimiento acabo con mas de cien mercenarios que trabajaban para el empresario Gato. Finalmente tenemos que es un héroe para Tsuki no Kuni por el salvamento de su príncipe y el detener un golpe de estado. Sino también es responsable de la muerte de lo que seria la cámara del consejo del clan Kurama tras el intento de eliminar a Yakumo Kurama. Se trata de el ultimo Uzumaki conocido y por tanto es señor de Uzu aunque debido a ciertas cosas no ha podido atender adecuadamente su territorio. Tambien como cosa muy importante y a tener en cuenta es que parece haber heredado la tres características mas importantes de los miembros del clan Uzumaki: Su Resistencia, Su Capacidad de Regeneracion y Sus Reservas de Chakra monumentales. Uzumaki Naruto ha estado en un total de 25 D Rango, 10 C Rang Rango. Como mayor anotación seria que en una de esas misiones lucho y se enfrento a Zabuza Momochi y lo derroto o al menos lo obligo a retirarse ya que el sobrevivió al confrontamiento. Tambien nada mas graduarse detuvo el intento de robo de un maestro del pergamino prohibido de sellos de Konoha y lo derroto junto con una unidad de asalto que trataba de ayudar al traidor a escapar. Este puede ser posiblemente el miembro o ninja mas problemático de este examen. Sus compañeros de equipo son Hinata Hyuga la cual es la antigua heredera del Hyuga clan antes de que fue desterrada y Shino Aburame

Y como bien se dice se hizo el silencio absoluto ya que nadie podía creer que un ninja que solo había estado seis meses en activo podía ser un monstruo semejante. Muchos de los aspirantes a Chunin de Konoha que no formaban parte de los equipos novatos estaban mirando al niño con odio ya que habían crecido menospreciándolo y considerándolo débil y sus propios padres les habían comentado que el niño jamás llegaría a ningún lado en la vida y por el momento el niño había hecho mucho mas que ellos y parecía ser mas poderoso lo cual los llevo a tener un gran nivel de envidia por el ya que querían lo que el chico tenia, sin embargo les llamo la atención lo de que el era un Uzumaki y que el clan Uzumaki en verdad existiera. Para los equipos extranjeros fue como una condenada pesadilla ya que salvo algunos pueblos el resto había dicho que era una mas bien falsedad la existencia de un heredero Uzumaki y sin embargo aquí estaba y si existía un joven poderoso heredero Uzumaki que parecía adecuadamente formado y entrenado algo con lo que nadie jamás quería encontrarse. Para Kumo en especial Yugito esto era por un lado excitante ya que le gustaba la idea de probarse contra un verdadero ninja que podía luchar y pelear sin que nadie pudiera doblegarlo mientras que para Iwa solo eran mas insultos en sus cabezas como esultaba que veian que el joven Uzumaki ya estaba muy por delante de lo que ellos se esperaban asique por supuesto solo pensaban en la estrategia mas optima para poder derrotarlo aunque en ese preciso momento no estaban teniendo ninguna buena idea con la cual poder luchar contra semejante monstruo. Para Omoi y Karui solo era un trago muy pesado de pensar en lo que el joven Uzumaki seria capaz de hacer y si Yugito podría ser capaz de derrotarlo algo que les daba mucho miedo ya que sabían que si Yugito salía perjudicada por culpa de esta misión tonta Bee iba a hacer que lloviera el infierno en todos los miembros de Kumo que alguna vez pensaron simplemente en arruinarle la vida a la joven jinchuriki. Y finalmente Suna estaba o mas concretamente el equipo de los hermanos de la arena estaba muy pero que muy nervioso ya que el niño Uzumaki tenia para ellos puesto el cartel de peligro en grande y neon, mientras que Kankurou solamente sugería esquivarlo y ya esta, pero Gaara estaba pensando en que el joven uzumaki se convertiría en un verdadero desafio y combate que podría demostrar su existencia por lo que se moria de ganas de demostrarle que era el el que mandaba matándolo y no ayudaba nada en su cabeza Shukaku gritaba acerca de la muerte del joven simplemente por oler como un Zorro. Pero para Temari era extraño ya que era mas bien como una atracción animal que estaba sintiendo y deseaba saberlo todo acerca de ese joven y comprobar como de diestro con el elemento viento era en realidad

Pero para los equipos novatos excepto el de Naruto fue también un buen mazazo ya que jamás se esperaron que su compañero pelirrojo fuera tan jodida y condenadamente fuerte. Shikamaru cogió en ese momento y cualquier plan que tenia lo tiro a la basura y empezó a planear una contramedida en caso de que el niño se convirtiera en un rival para el y en su cabeza ya podía sentir en enorme dolor de cabeza que se acercaba, Choji solo se sintió mas pequeño que nunca al ver lo que un verdadero ninja era mientras que Ino se relamió los labios y analizo muy detalladamente a Naruto esperando captar cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que fuera para poder añadirlo a su lista de cosas de saber acerca de uzumaki Naruto. Sakura una vez mas se quedo mirando a Naruto en una nueva luz y se pregunto con un ligero temor lo que le hizo llegar a ser tan poderoso y Kiba por otro lado se sintió aun mas insignificante que nunca, también esto llevo en su mente a un pensamiento de que si su hermana se encontraba con el trataría de cortejarlo y convertirlo en su compañero ya que aunque en el exterior Hana era muy amable y cariñosa en el interior ella era una luchadora que amaba las peleas de dominación y que se negaba a doblegarse ante nadie pero si sentía a Naruto trataría de doblegarlo para ella, Kiba solo podía imaginar un enorme pleito que se acercaba y el por supuesto se negaba a estar en medio por si las moscas. Sin embargo el mas afectado por las palabras fue Sasuke y no fue precisamente en lado bueno sino en la envidia y la ira ya que no podía imaginarse lo que el niño tonto para el tenia que obtenía lo que necesitaba para volverse tan fuerte como para ganar todo ese poder que en su opinión se merecía porque era un Uchiha. Sin embargo el joven vengador no tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer nada como tres sombras se dirigieron hacia ellos a una velocidad chunin

Los ninjas de Oto veian a Naruto como una amenaza y pensaron que si era atendida o al menos debilitada ahora mas tarde no tendría que preocuparse por ella. No ayudo que ahora sabían que fue el el que técnicamente aplasto a su grupo enviado contra ellos para robar el pergamino de sellado y entonces ellos ahora querían una justa retribución por lo que había pasado en ese incidente. Pensaron que moviéndose como se movían seria bastante para tomarlo por sorpresa ya que no creían que fuera tan fuerte ni tan de temer y de ahí que cuando estuvieron cerca se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa en forma los otras dos miebros del equipo esperándolos y apuntando a sus órganos vitales. Shino les estaba a punto de clavar sus kodachis mientras que Hinata estaba a punto de de golpear en el corazón de la kunoichi. El líder pese a que pudo dar algún que otro avance e incluso mostrar su arma pronto se encontraba paralizado por agujas senbon que se clavaron en sus aticulaciones impidiéndole moverse. Luego sintió una fría presencia en su espalda y fue testigo de los ojos azules mas frios que jamás había visto en su vida lo cual le dio verdaderamente miedo por una vez en su vida

-Basta no habrá ningún combate en esta sala a menos que queráis ser expulsados del examen

De repente una bomba de humo estallo en la sala y todo quedo cubierto hasta que se disipo y se podía ver a Ibiki Morino junto con algunos de sus subordinados que tenían que realizar el examen. Ibiki estab mirando atentamente a Naruto pensando que ese fue un buen disparo al acertar de tal manera a las articulaciones pero que desgraciadamente no podía ser premiado ya que sino entonces todo el mundo en la sala se moriría de miedo algo que el recomendaba enormemente para poder valorar a los miembros de esta clase. Analizo la situación y vio que muy pocos eran inmunes a su presencia por lo que decidió que era el momento idóneo para empezar el examen

* * *

 **-Salon Jonin-**

Todos los jonin de los diferentes pueblos estaban aquí reunidos esperando que iba a ser de sus alumnos y por supuesto estos se habían agrupado de diferentes maneras. Sin embargo había tres grupos que se destacaban enormemente: El sensei de los hermanos de Suna, Killer Bee y por supuesto los maestros de los doce de Konoha que eran los equipos 7, 8 ,9 y 10. El sensei de Suna un hombre llamado Baki estaba mirando todo analíticamente y por supuesto estaba en especial analizando a los jonin de Kooha teniendo en cuenta como eran posiblemente los mas grandes así como un posible mayor enemigo para sus alumnos. Killer Bee aunque estaba concentrado en escribir en su cuaderno de Rap estaba pensando muy duramente en la forma de intervenir en la misión sin que ponga en peligro a Yugito. Bee se estaba cansando de la paranoia de su hermano para la seguridad de Kumo y estaba mas que dispuesto a desatar un infierno de situación por ello ya que si el joven uzumaki era talentoso era obvio que no iban a dejarlo ir los de Konoha así como así, estaba muy disgustado con los planes siempre de su hermano solo porque tomaba a la tremenda su papel de proteger a Kumo y también estaba muy furioso de volver a sus propios alumnos contra el algo que a dia de hoy no había perdonado a Ei. El vivía por pocas reglas y una de ellas es que jamás traiciones a tus amigos sin importar lo que pase, el dia que su equipo abandono a Yugito para tratar de ser convertida en un arma de combate su equipo no solo había traicionado a Yugito sino también al propio Bee y sin embargo sus tontos alumnos no se daban cuenta. Despues de todo la única diferencia entre Yugito y el es la edad ya que sino fuera porque la joven era tan joven seguramente Ei no se habría atrevido a nada de esto. Pero pronto se callo al captar una conversación la mar de interesante por parte de los sensei de los cuatro equipos mas emocionantes

-mmmm Me parece que pronto muchos alumnos van a estar de vuelta a sus maestros ya que es Ibiki Morino el que se va a encargar de la primera parte de esta prueba y ya sabeis como se dedica a jugar con las mentes de los demás

Los otros dos senseis miraron preocupados pensando en que iba a ser de sus alumnos aunque solo fue por un momento cuando Kurenai recordó una cosa muy importante: Naruto. El chico no se daba cuenta pero el era un líder natural lo cual quería decir en muy pocas palabras que muy seguramente seria capaz de dirigir a los diferentes miembros de sus escuadrones por el camino adecuado aunque en el caso de Kakashi admitió la derrota cuando pensó en lo mal que se llevaban Naruto y sasuke y en verdad todos no podían negar esto ya que resultaba que sasuke siempre tuvo lo que Naruto quiso y en vez de aprovecharlo se dedicaba a rumiar todo el puto dia y a malgastar su vida en pensamientos inútiles por lo que era bastante obvio que Naruto no iba a ser jamás muy agradable con el. El que Sasuke fuera un niño mimado, malcriado que no sabia lo que era sufrir solo era la guinda del pastel que impedía que Naruto verdaderamente pudiera conectar con el. Sin embargo Maito Gai expreso su preocupación por el hecho que Kurenai le daba demasiada importancia a Naruto dentro de su equipo por lo que se podía ver y que lo había nombrado como el jefe del equipo y por supuesto sabiendo de su pasado el se preguntaba porque a el y no a Shino

-Eso tiene un fácil razonamiento y respuesta. Naruto es un líder, es fuerte, poderoso y muy centrado. El no deja que ninguna situación se le vaya de las manos y las estudia desde todos los angulos posibles casi como un Nara salvo sin la pereza. Por supuesto Uzumaki Naruto también es un ninja de temer porque el tenia este pasado precisamente ya que al estar solo parece valorar enormemente a sus compañeros de equipo asique dime Gai cuantos podrían hacer esto. Se que Neji jamás podría como se muy bien que el es un niño tonto que esta demasiado cegado por su visión de la vida y sin entender el dolor de las personas que lo rodean mientras que Ino aunque esta cambiando se pude todavía observar una gran cantidad de su antigua forma de mando a los demás. Y no hablemos de Sasuke Uchiha porque ese mocoso es muchas cosas pero no es precisamente uno de los mas sensatos de esta planta ya que sus pensamientos son tan centrados en su único punto que es mas bien un mocoso que cualquier otra cosa. Naruto es n verdadero líder asique te pido que no vuelvas a cuestionar si lo es o no ni tampoco te preocupes por el ya que después de todo el es muy sorprendente

Todos en la sala se habían callado por diferentes razones ya que mientras que muchos de los sensei se habían centrado en la parte de Morino Ibiki como el examinador el hombre de Kumo Killer Bee y Baki escucharon todo atentamente acerca de naruto y en el caso de Bee el ya quiso conocer al chico para poder probarlo mientras que para Baki todo eran tacos e insultos porque el no esperaba ni contaba con que Konoha tuviera un ninja así y por supuesto le preocupaba por su misión contra la hoja. Por el momento tendría que esperar pero si el vi que e j ora un peligro o algo para la misión lo eliminaría sin piedad

* * *

 **-Salon Del Examen-**

Naruto estaba mirando con total incredulidad el trozo de papel que tenia ante el ya que juraría que el universo lo odiaba: Era una condenada prueba escrita. Naruto no era el típico idiota y sabia muy bien que tenia que hacer trampas para poder aprobar el examen pero eso no le quitaba que era muy molesto como examen. Aunque tenia que admitir que era muy entretenido ver como cada uno copiaba de manera diferente. Gaara creo ese ojo de arena, Ten-Ten utilizo alambre ninja para trucar los paneles, Shino usaba los insectos para volar por toda la habitación. Así y muchos mas aunque unos pocos sabían responder a las preguntas

Sin embargo Naruto estaba debatiéndose entre contestar o hacer una jugada divertida y simplemente esperar al momento oportuno. Viendo como morino Ibiki estaba observándolo tan atentamente Naruto decidió regalar al hombre con una técnica de copiar sin precedentes que estaba seguro de que iba a hacer que se impresionara. Naruto paso por sellos de mano y una sustancia acuosa se empezó a generar en el suelo, esta sustancia se dirigió por Naruto hasta donde estaba un alumno que irónicamente ya había terminado el examen. Una vez allí la sustancia empezó a subir por la silla hasta que llego al joven. Antes de que este pudiera hacer nada la sustancia se introdujo en su cuerpo y lo paralizo sin darle oportunidad para nada. Y cuando llego hasta su nervio óptico bajo la cabeza para mirar al examen. Una vez hecho esto la sustancia salió del cuerpo de su victima dejándolo a este inconsciente mientras que volvia a Naruto donde se puso delante suya y realizo una copia perfecta de todo lo que había escrito en la hoja lo cual le gano una sonrisa a Naruto y ordeno a la sustancia a deshacerse sin dejar rastro por lo que esta simplemente se evaporo. Naruto termino de escribir lo que tenia que poner en la hoja y luego saco una baraja de cartas para esperar. Nadie sabia como era posible pero Uzumaki Naruto había contestado las respuestas mucho mas rápido que cualquiera y eso dejo muy impresionado a algunos como Ibiki que se preguntaba como lo hizo o al menos fue hasta que aparentemente se encontró con una nota de papel en su bolsillo que explicaba al detalle su técnica lo cual lo dejo de piedra por las innumerables formas de ser utilizada

Pronto el salón del examen empezó a quedarse desierto debido a que muchos alumnos eran pillados con las manos en la masa y por tanto Ibiki los descalificaba personalmente. Uno de los simpaticos miembros del equipo de Ibiki dijo por señas que el equipo 8 fue pillado por trampas sin embargo como Ibiki no vio solo hizo una seña y cogieron al observador para ser llevado ya que mas tarde seria instruido en no mentir nunca a su jefe ya que es malo para la salud. El sabia que el equipo hizo trampas porque Hinatta uso el Byakugan y Shino sus insectos pero cuando el miro las notas de este hombre acerca del equipo y vio que no tenia nada. Pronto sin embargo se acabo el tiempo para el examen escrito y llego la hora de hacer frente a la parte mas difícil de los exámenes chunin de la primera parte: El vida o Muerte

-Muy bien gusanos ha llegado la hora de la pregunta final. Una pregunta sin esperanza. Para recibir esta pregunta tendréis que tomar una simple decisión: ¿Os quedais para escuchar la pregunta? O ¿Vais a salir por patas de aquí y fallar el examen? Por supuesto tengo que advertiros que si fallais esta pregunta jamás podréis presentaros una vez mas a los exámenes chunin asique decidir pero decidir con la cabeza

Por supuesto muchos ninjas creyeron que podrían intimidar a Ibiki y se alzaron gritándole como de injusto que era o como era imposible debido a que había muchos ninjas veteranos de otras ocasiones por lo que el no podía hacer lo que decía. Sin embargo fueron pronto callados con un simple gesto de indiferencia de Ibiki porque el hombre no le importaba y porque el era el que hace las reglas en esta ocasión y entonces podían decidir si querían jugársela o no pero que dejaran de quejarse como mocosos ya que eran ninjas y su deber era el de prepararse para todos los entornos posibles. Por supuesto los equipos mas jóvenes empezaron a abandonar la sala aunque al final resulto que se quedaron veinte equipos en total algo que Ibiki jamás creyo posible ya que era raro que alguien pudiera con sus juegos mentales asique con pesar decidió dar la ultima pregunta de este examen y condenarlos a todos

-A todos los que os quedais en esta clase…mi enhorabuena porque habeis pasado a la segunda parte de los exámenes chunin

Por supuesto fue decir esto y al principio muchos se quedaron en silencio hasta que estallo en pandemónium por haber sido engañados con tanta facilidad por el hombre. Llegaron las lagrimas de alegría porque iban a poder seguir avanzando sin tener ningún problema y por supuesto iban a poder cumplir con la segunda prueba sin embargo la intención asesina de Ibiki trajo a todos de nuevo a a la tierra como el hombre tenia que explicar el propósito de dicha prueba para que todos los alumnos entendieran lo que significaba esta vida en realidad

-Silencio. Podeis haber pasado pero parece que no captais el sentido de esta prueba. Esta es una prueba sin esperanza que pone a los ninjas en una situación adversa con pocas facilidades y con pocas probabilidades de éxito: Esta era una prueba de la búsqueda de información. Dejarme decir esto porque es muy importante para el futuro, las nueve primeras preguntas eran para ver vuestras capacidades de recoger información, si bien todos los aquí presentes lo habeis hecho muy bien vuestras formas podrían haber sido descubiertas por un oficial de contrainteligencia, usais en algunos casos métodos llamativos sin saber todo vuestro entorno. Un claro ejemplo serias tu Sasuke Uchiha ¿o crees que el Sharingan no se puede ver con ese tono de color rojo que expone? Tu el joven de la arena el de los títeres ¿te crees que pudes poner un títere dentro de mis fuerzas especiales sin que me entere? Los de Kumo lo han hecho básicamente bien aprovechando a los que les rodeaban para reunir la información un método básico y sencillo ya que la información siempre esta a tu alrededor y solo hay que saber buscarla. El equipo 8 de Konoha también ha hecho una firme demostración de cómo hacer el trabajo ya que Hinata aprovecho estar rodeada de gente para captar multiples fuentes de información del mismo modo que se mantenía escondida por las multitudes, Shino uso una fuente de información controlada por el mismo y Uzumaki Naruto obtuvo la información directamente de la fuente una jugada magistral. Os digo todo esto porque la información es algo muy importante y necesario

Con esas palabras dichas el hombre se quito el pañuelo que le cubria la cabeza y mostro todas las quemaduras y cicatrices que tenia. A continuación explico detalladamente lo que pasa por no tener información adecuada y como esto puede salirte muy caro asique ellos tendrían mejor a ser mas cautelosos y actuar siempre con un plan de contingencia. Ibiki iba a proseguir con su discurso cuando por la ventana entro una bola y se desato una nube de humo. De la nube salió una pancarta que decía: ´´BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA. INDICADA POR LA SEXY Y YA NO SOLTERA ANKO MITARASHI``. Y efectivamente ahí estaba Anko mientras que los miraba a todos con una mirada llena de picardia, muchos de los hombres se pusieron rojos mientras la miraban por su cuerpo tan…apetecible sin embargo pronto todos estos hombres se vieron intimidados por una presencia maligna que salía de Naruto que solo hizo a la jonin sonreir por lo posesivo que era Naruto con sus chicas y no podía negar que era divertido como el infierno ya que esto le habría muchas posibilidades de material de burlas. Sin embargo los adultos estaban mirando en Shock a Uzumaki y Anko pensando en que era imposible que un joven tuviera a una chica tan guapa. Ellos maldijeron su suerte por haber conseguio a Anko aunque pronto se encontraron con una escena mas divertida: Un concurso de miradas entre Hinata y Anko

-Bien Gakis creo que es hora de que tengáis vuestro verdadero examen. Aquel que os hara desear vivir en el infierno y que os hara querer suplicar clemencia a mis pies. Este examen tendrá lugar en el campo 44 en los próximo treinta minutos y solo quiero dejar claro que os vais a cagar

Por supuesto todo esto dicho con una sonrisa de alegría y amor que mando a todo el mundo en la sala en el temor de lo que en realidad esta mujer era capaz de hacer o al menos fue así hasta que vio todas las personas que había y entonces dedico una dulce mirada a Ibiki al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba como era posible que hubiera tanta gente y el contesto simple y llanamente que era debido a que este año había demasiados que no parecían temerle a nada y que por tanto era absolutamente obvio que iban a llegar a la siguiente prueba pese a que las apuestas no estaban muy a su favor. Anko solo se burlo de el llamándolo blando y dijo que iba a hacer que al menos la mitad de los alumnos ahí presentes dijeran adiós a este examen. A continuación ella salió por una de las ventanas ilesas haciendo que todo el mundo se replanteara si tenia algún problema mental mientras que gente como Naruto solo se reia de ella. A continuación todo el mundo salió de la clase en busca de la sexy y loca sensei que se había ido por ahí sin esperarlos

Ibiki justamente en ese mismo momento empezó a pasar por los diferentes lugares hasta que llego a la mesa de Naruto en la que se encontró no solo un examen perfectamente respondido sino también un pequeño mensaje oculto: ´´ _Ibiki-san tengo que admitir que su prueba era escalofriante y bastante bien hecha pero se te ha olvidado que algunos somos mas o menos muy versados en aceptar determinadas situaciones. Ahora el motivo de dejar esta nota es que en estos exámenes hay un joven Llamado Kabuto Yakushi que supuestamente ha repetido los exámenes siete veces. Eso de por si es bastante raro ya que el debería haber sido ascendido en misiones de campo. Pero lo mas sospechoso es que tenia información de todos en especial de mi sobre todo acerca del incidente del pergamino prohibido asique tengo que plantearle a usted mis dudas y pedirle que pase esta información al Hokage si queremos salir de lo que sea que tenga planeado``._ No hay que decir que Ibiki no perdió el tiempo en esta ocasión y marcho rápido hacia el Hokage con esta información ya que no podía permitir que un posible traidor se escapara y mucho menos en su horario. Ibiki admitió para si mismo que Uzumaki Naruto era un extraño elemento que podía hacer esta villa mucho mas interesante y que solo podía esperar lo que iba a pasar a continuación en la segunda prueba

* * *

 **-Bosque De La muerte-**

Enfrente de la entrada principal del bosque de la muerte estaban todos los equipos genin que pasaron la primera prueba y ahora mismo muchos de ellos estaban debatiéndose si seguían con la prueba o mejor dejaban el lugar mientras que pudieran ya que el bosque les estaba dando miedo mientras que para los miembros del equipo 8 fue solamente un suspiro de saber que iban a volver aquí en vez de realizar otra cosa. Contrariamente a la creencia popular el bosque de la muerte era el segundo lugar mas aterrador de los lugares de entrenamiento de Konoha ya que los había mucho mas aterradores y sinceramente los miembros del equipo 8 querian evitarlos por cualquier cosa ya que su queriada sensei no había perdido tiempo en explicarles como era ese otro sitio. Sin embargo ahora tenían que centrarse en su tarea que era estudiar su entorno. Esto era algo que habían aprendido con Anko ya que ella siempre les decía que el entorno que te rodea es siempre mejor tenerlo controlado y para asegurarse de que los niños lo recordaban ella los atacaba casi constantemente en ese entorno de supuesta seguridad y por supuesto paz. Sin embargo su atención fue recompensada cuando Anko trato de golpear a Naruto con un Kunai, ella pronto reapareció en su espalda presionando sus pechos contra el mientras que el tenia el kunai que ella había lanzado en su mano apuntando a ella misma mientras que sonreía locamente. El tenia que aceptar que Anko era una alegría en su vida constante y no se arrepentía de conocerla por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo su interaccion había captado el interés de una persona que estaba fingiendo ser quien no era y Naruto no se perdió su mirada de locura por nada en el mundo y mucho menos como estaba mirando a Anko asique decidió vigilar a esta persona mas al detalle para asegurarse de que no trataba ninguna estupidez o algo. Tambien entre los diferentes alumnos el capto que no muy lejos había una presencia que concordaba con su antiguo chakra y cuando encontró de quien se trataba se quedo helado al ver que era una joven Genin que tenia el protector de Kusa y que tenia gafas aunque su rasgo mas conocido era su pelo rojo que le recordaba al pelo de su madre por lo que tomo en su deber que esa niña seria protegida por el mismo así como tener que obtener el máximo de información de ella. Justo en ese momento Anko decidió soltarlo aunque ella se fue con un pequeño pellizco en el culo y se dirigió una vez mas al centro de información para decirles en que iba a consistir la prueba

-Bien pequeños gakis, esta prueba consistirá en una batalla de supervivencia con todo en contra con el único objetivo de sobrevivir durante cinco días en el campo tan bonito que tengo detrás mia. Sin embargo también tendréis que encontrar los rollos o el rollo que os toque si teneis un rollo cielo os toca un tierra y así en viceversa. Cuanto antes obtengáis uno de estos rollos antes podréis entrar en la torre que hay en el centro del bosque asique pensar con mucha cabeza que es lo que quereis hacer. Tener en cuenta que en este bosque se permite matar a vuestro contrincante por lo que tendréis que firmar antes de nada unos permisos para pasar y es para que los pueblos a los que pertenezcáis los de fuera no se quejen en caso de que la palmeis asique ale arreando

Con eso uno por uno empezaron a pasar a l pequeña cabaña que estaba en la entrada y empezaron a recoger sus rollos respectivos junto con la entrega de su renuncia al pueblo en caso de muerte. Cuando llego el equipo 8 uno de los instructores se resbalo el rollo por lo que mostro a todos que ellos tenían un cielo, el hombre estaba sonriendo orgulloso hasta que noto un kunai en su espalda y se fijo que Anko lo estaba observando. No tardo ni un segundo en que varios ANBU aparecieron y se llevaron al instructor por lo que dejo a todo el mundo en completo silencio mientras que Naruto solamente asintió a la instructora jonin gracias a su ayuda mientras que cuando paso a su lado le dio una leve caricia en su culo indicándole que mas tarde la iba recompensar algo que hizo a Anko con la boca agua solo de esperar en lo que su querido macho alfa tenia en la espera para ella. Pronto se fue pero ella pudo sentir como una presencia negativa en la zona y solo pudo suspirar esperando que Naruto y su equipo estuviran bien, luego ella encontró una pequeña nota de Hinata que de alguna forma colo en su gabardina que ponía: _´´Durante cinco días es todo mio kuku``_

Anko solo pudo dar un ligero trago antes de empezar a expulsar grandes cantidades de instinto asesino ya que a ella se le había olvidado lo malo de esta prueba y era que Hinata podría realizar en cualquier momento un avance en Naruto. Si bien estaba muy pero que muy cabreada por haber sido superada por una niña una parte de ella estaba orgullosa de que la pequeña heredera ya no tuviera todos esos miedos que tuvo antaño por culpa de los ancianos Hyuga y que solo podía esperar para ver la cara de los vejetes cuando Hinata se demostrara ante el mundo como la Kunoichi que era y dejar de paso en ridículo a los ancianos por sus tontas formas de ser y también métodos anticuados

* * *

 **-Bosque De La Muerte: Seccion 20-**

Era solo una cuestión de suerte que el equipo 8 habia acabado en la sección 20 algo que obviamente no era así para Naruto pero a el no le importaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta que esta sección o cualquier otra no eran en realidad ningún problema para el. Ahora tenían que realizar medidas para conseguir sus objetivos: el primero era establecer un campamento base y el segundo era inspeccionar la zona para los posibles equipos rivales. Para hacer esto Naruto se fue por su lado mientras que un clon suyo, Hinata y Shino establecían el campamento. Este grupo fue hecho sobre todo porque se suponía que Hinata vigilaría mientras hacían el campamento, Shino establecería un perímetro de defensa y obviamente el clon establecería las defensas de la zona. Mientras tanto el Naruto original debido a su sigilo y capacidad sensor estaría viendo los alrededores y estudiar el entorno

Y se alegro de que lo había hecho como pronto se encontró con algo bastante sorprendente y era mas bien un grito. Al escucharlo y dictaminar que no estaba demasiado lejos Naruto salió disparado hacia el y lo que se encontró fue al equipo de Kusa de antes pero que estaban golpeando a la chica pelirroja. Solo por eso ya era mas que suficiente en el libro de Naruto para matarlos asique pronto el cayo detrás suya y llamo su atención

-Sabeis dicen que los que abusan de otros es porque se consideran mediocres en el mejor de los casos. Yo creo que en el vuestro es mas bien debido a que sois tan insignificantes que el simple hecho de ser superados en algo o hace sentir inferiores y teneis que reflejarlo en alguien ¿No es verdad pequeños maricones de mierda?

En esto los dos genin que estaban abusando de la chica pelirroja se volvieron solo para encontrarse con naruto detrás de ellos. Uno que parecía ser el mas imbécil sonrio tontamente pensando que ahora lo tenia fácil el obtener un nuevo rollo. Sin embargo el otro ahora estaba mas furioso porque el que tenia delante suya se había atrevido a insultarlos y a defender a lo que el consideraba la escoria de la aldea ya que ella no era de la aldea y la única razón por la que se hicieron cargo de ella fue porque ella demostraba una gran abilidad en las técnicas medicas y de sensor por lo que habían tomado la decisión de tenerla como su subordinada hasta que ella dejara de ser útil. Y estos dos al ser los hijos de algunos de los concejales mas importantes pues habían decidido abusar todo lo que podían de ella al ver que nadie se lo podía impedir

-Bueno veras señor pelirrojo es que esta cosita de aquí es tan insignificante que nadie se preocupa por ella asique pensamos que era bueno demostrarle una vez mas su lugar en nuestra aldea y eso es por debajo de la misma mierda ya que después de todo eso es lo que es ella solo un poco de mierda que encontramos de milagro y que después de recuperarse nos demostró sus increíbles habilidades para ninjutsu medico y sensor. No te preocupes ella estará bien ya que ella solo ha soportado cosas peores que esta asique espero que nos des tu rollo y podríamos simplemente dejaros ir a ambos juntos…o mierda se me olvidaba no puede ser así como la necesitamos para pasar a la siguiente prueba o lo siento hombre me temo que tendras que ver como seguimos golpeándola mientras que tu te quedas aquí con tu cuerpo roto y destrozado

Sin embargo tan pronto como sus palabras habían terminado naruto había desaparecido de la vista y ahora estaba detrás de ellos. El no les dio tiempo para defenderse y golpeo a uno de ellos y lo mando al otro lado de el claro mientras que al otro le cogió del cuello y le rompió la nariz y todo su rostro con un rodillazo. Sin embargo esto no era lo único que el hizo como tan pronto como el le había golpeado le pego un puñetazo que lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo y vomitar un gran chorro de sangre. Y una vez arrodillado no le dio una oportunidad y en vez de eso lo decapito con su kunai tri punta recubierto de chakra viento. Cuando su compañero vio como su amigo de toda la vida murió decapitado el grito y se lanzo hecho una fiera contra Naruto algo que el vio aburrido porque se acercaba muy despacio para el y una vez cerca el le corto de un movimiento rápido las piernas. El niño al verse así trato de negociar con el indicando que el podría serle útil para garantizar la seguridad de la puta pelirroja. Sin embargo la respuesta de Naruto fue que el no podía negociar con un cadáver y también lo decapito. Una vez hecho esto el simplemente sello las dos cabezas ya que tenia un plan muy especial para Kusa para asegurarse de que nunca mas vuelvan a intentar algo por el estilo los miembros de Kusa así como decirles con quien estaban en realidad tratando desde este momento

Naruto en ese momento se arrodillo ante la joven Kunoichi así como cogió el pergamino cielo de los ninjas caidos y se fue de nuevo al campamente que ya sabia donde estaba gracias a que este se había disuelto pero dándole también muy malas noticias y es que algunos ninjas de Iwa se dirigían hacia su posición por lo que Naruto tendría que acelerar su marcha para llegar lo mas pronto posible por lo que hizo circular chakra rayo pr su cuerpo permitiendoe así llegarlo antes posible a su destino

* * *

 **-Campamento Equipo 8-**

Hinata había descubierto no hace mucho tiempo un equipo de Iwa ninjas que se dirigían hacia su posición y por tanto había alertado a sus compañeros de equipo a que se preparan por una batalla contra ellos. El clon se había disipado para informar al original acerca de l pequña amenaza que se dirigía contra ellos en este mismo momento y ella podía ver que Naruto llegaría mucho mas rápido y antes de que los ninjas de Iwa llegaran aunque no les daría tiempo a subir las defensas del campamento así como para idear una estrategia. Fue con esto que se escucho el sonido de un impacto y se pudo ver a Naruto salir de una nube de polvo junto con una joven, Hinata podría haberse quejado de querer mas chicas pero el miraba a la niña mas de índole como si fueran familia asique ella no dijo nada y simplemente dejo las cosas ser. Shino dio una orden y todos sus insectos volvieron a su interior por lo que el tendría a todos sus insectos en el cuerpo y podría luchar sin problemas ni restricciones. Fue también en ese momento que cayeron los tres ninjas de Iwa

La chica tenia el pelo negro y los ojos rosas, tenia un cuerpo delgado pero bien entrenado, luego estaba un joven gordito con narizota y con una cara siempre feliz y luego finalmente estaba el que parecía que tenia el mayor odio hacia el grupo ya que estaba liberando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y mucho mas cuando vio a Naruto

-Entregar al Uzumaki y los dos estaréis con vida o de lo contrario morireis todos, aunque el Uzumaki podría venir con nosotros a Iwa para recibir una muerte publica por lo que un monstruo de padre y por lo que su clan decidió hacernos durante la segunda guerra ninja. Asique decidir ¿lo entregáis y viviréis? O ¿lucháis y morís?

Desgraciadamente para el ninja de Iwa obtuvo la respuesta que menos quería como el sabia que podrían estar ahora en problemas. Los otros dos decidieron cubrir las espaldas de su amigo trapador de arboles y esto solo sirvió para que soltara un suspiro dramático como el quería evitar matar a la Hyuga por ser una chica tan sexy. Los combates empezaron y no hubo necesidad de mas palabras entre todos ellos sino que sus puños hablarían por ellos

* * *

 _-Naruto VS Guru-_

Naruto miro al joven ninja de la roca y pensó que el chico o bien era muy idiota para atacarlo o que el chico estaba consumido por la rabia. Sin embargo cuando el lo veía moverse hacia el pudo notar que el reunia y almacenaba chakra en sus puños lo cual lo hacia estar lleno de curiosidad acerca de cual seria la habilidad oculta que el escondia y por esto el creo un clon lo envio por delante. Obviamente el otro joven no sabia acerca de la habilidad especial de los Kage Bunshin ya que el simplemente se dirigió hacia el clon y una vez que lo tenia enfrente lo golpeo liberando una potente concentración de energía que hizo un buen agujero donde estaba antes el clon. Por medio de los recuerdos Naruto fue capaz de estudiar mas efectivamente la técnica y fue capaz de entender que en realidad la técnica era una brusca liberación de energía explosiva que se liberaba al hacer contacto físico. Por eso el entendió que el niño estaba tan ansioso de enfrentarse a el ya que resultaba que el esperaba que gracias a Genki Kenkai el no pudiera acercarse a el o al menos que el evitaría el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El también podía adivinar que ese genki kenkai le daba la capacidad de atacar a cierta distancia porque sino era así entonces era una absoluta perdida de tiempo para Naruto al menos ya que entonces el no podría evitar los ataques a larga distancia. Viendo esto como algo interesante el se lanzo hacia atrás y realizo un rápido sello de mano por lo que disparo una potente concentración de agua contra su rival. Este respondió liberando una fuerza explosiva de las palmas de sus manos y eso fue mas que suficiente para explicar a Naruto como funcionaba el Genki Kenkai y que atributos tenia

Se lanzo contra Guru que pensaba que se había vuelto loco por decidir compatir cuerpo a cuerpo y entonces cuando sus puños colisionaron no se produjo una liberación de energía sino que simplemente hubo una oda de choque que los alejo. El joven Iwa nin no entendía que estaba pasando pero si sabia que tenia que encontrar la respuesta rápidamente y esta le llego en forma de rayo. El vio justamente en ese momento como se liberaban chispas del cuerpo de su rival y entendió que Naruto para anular su elemento Bakuton estaba produciendo energía eléctrica y liberarla alrededor de su cuerpo una habilidad bastante única y aterradora si tenia que aceptarlo el joven de Iwa. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para quitarle la ilusión del combate y acabar con el por lo que se lanzo y trato de hacerle un barrido de pies solo para encontrarlo desaparecer y reaparecer encima de el en un árbol. Guru estaba a punto de golpear el árbol pero entonces Naruto hecho su mano hacia atrás y cuando volvió lanzarla hacia delante libero pequeñas lanzas eléctricas. Este jutsu era **Raiton: Raitoningujaberin (jabalina relámpago)** se trataba de un jutsu raiton que producía pequeñas lanzas de energía raiton qe tenían como objetivo alcanzar y destruir todo lo que tocaban, tenían un gran nivel de perforación y una gran velocidad de salida lo cual era n ataque perfecto para asesinato y para acabar con sus enemigos a media distancia. Guru pensó por un momento repelerlas con su Bakuton sin embargo algo le dijo que no era buena idea y se dedico a esquivarlas con su capacidad para propulsarse gracias a pequeñas explosiones en las plantas de los pies. Sin embargo todo esto resulto no ser mas que un ardiz ya que Naruto apareció detrás suya y le golpeo la espalda con un golpe de codo, luego le hizo un barrido y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando por los aires. Normalmente esto habría sido mas que suficiente sin embargo Naruto utilizo un árbol para impulsarse por encima del chico y rematarl con una poderosa atada que l envio contra el suelo dejando un profundo cráter donde impacto. Por supuest Mientras que Naruto caia se encontró con una sorpresa ya que el joven se lanzo hacia el en un potente salt propio y le dio un puñetazo que libero energía Bakun. El joven había pensad que tod había terminado hasta que vi a Naruto en el suel esperandol con s brazos cruzados y sonriende mientras que le hacia un gesto con la mano para indicarle que viniera contra el con todo lo que tenia o que sino huyera

Guru se propulso de una rama hacia el suelo con la intención de golpearlo pero una vez mas Naruto lo esquivo haciendo que la energía explosiva se liberase en el lugar y destrozara un poco el entorno. Sin embargo tan pronto como se levanto se encontró en el receptor de numerosos puñetazos dirigidos contra el por parte de Naruto y que podía ver las chispas saliendo de ellos. Guro dio unavoltereta hacia atrás y entonces emezo a intercambiar puñetazos con naruto aunque sus puños o acaban sin llegar al cuerpo o golpeaban en lugares en los que ya no estaban. El joven usuario Bakuton se estaba empezando a desesperar por ver como de imposible de alcanzar su rivar era y entonces decido darlo todo en una jugada explosiva que aunque lo iba a dejar muy drenado entonces le serviría para llevarse a su blanco por delante ya que el no podía esperar a los refuerzos llegar a que el podía ver a Naruto que no se cansaba nada en absoluto. Por lo que simplemente retracto su brazo derecho mientras que adelantaba el izquierdo y entonces lo adelanto con un potente puñetazo gritando **Bigguban (gran explosión)** la energía almacenada en el puño de Guru se libero violentamente hacia Naruto mientras que lo veía con cierto grado de interés mientras que simplemente hizo un sello de mano para defenderse del ataque. Lo que sucedió a continuación era algo que nadie sabria hasta algún tiempo después pero Naruto utilizo su capacidad Hyoton y produjo una congelación vacia que lo rodeo y protegió de la explosión

Cuando el humo producido por la explosión se disipo se podía ver a un Naruto andando claramente andando hacia Guru que hacia lo imposible por levantarse aunque fue en vano y Naruto llego hasta el y le golpeo el pecho con un puñetazo. Luego le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo una vez mas contra el suelo, luego lo levanto y se coloco detrás suya para pisarle la espalda y dislocarle ambos hombros. Naruto estaba golpeando cada punto corporal que causaba un grave dolor a Guru y estaba rompiendo su cuerpo y también destrozando al mismo tiempo su espíritu al mostrarle que no tenia ninguna posibilidad ni que podía defenderse contra el y que si el mismo quería podría matarlo de la forma que quisiera. Sin embargo pronto Naruto dejo de golpearlo para dejarlo tirado en el suelo y a punto de rematarlo. Solo para ser detenido en el ultimo segundo por alguien que llego corriendo y se metió en medio del combate pese a lo estúpido que era hacer una cosa así sin mirar

* * *

 _-Shino VS Akatsuchi-_

Shino estaba teniendo tambien un combate muy dificil contra su oponente ya que Akatsuchi parecía ser tremendamente bueno en hacer técnicas de Doton así como generar ondas que petrificaban las cosas por lo que el estaba esquivando casi constantemente sus ataques. Tampoco ayudo a que el hombre grande parecía ser mas que aceptable en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por tanto se lanzo muy rápido contra el joven Shino algo que este no se esperaba debido a su tamaño ya que el esperaba que por el tamaño de su cuerpo Akatsuchi fuera mas de lanzarse con un potente pro lento golpe o alguna cosa así y sin embargo este también era muy rápido

Vendo que estaba siendo perseguido por el lanzo un ataque d sus insectos esperando que estos le dieran algún tiempo muy preciado para reorganizarse y así plantarle una mejor defensa. Y reslto ser un movimiento acertado como Akatsuchi no se esperaba una técnica tan rápida y tuvo que retroceder rápidamente son quería que los insectos se comieran todo su chakra así como darle algún otro susto por lo que el retrocedió dejando un amplio espacion entre Shino y el por lo que podría defenderse con alguna de sus técnicas. Lo que el no se esperaba es que hubiera pronto un agujero trampa hacia donde el se dirigía y casi estuvo a punto de caer en el pero lo mas preocupante fue que en ese agujero había mas de los insectos del clan Aburame por lo que el joven de Iwa tuvo que lanzarse hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que emitia los sellos de mano para escupir un golem de piedra que aplasto los insectos. Tan pronto como se deshizo de los insectos el se lazno contra Shino dándole la orden al golem aunque este no se veía por ninguna parte por lo que no sabia como hacerle frente. O al menos eso fue hasta que Shino apareció detrás suya y trato de cortarle con sus kodachis. El pudo cubrirse en el ultimo minuto y dio un puñetazo a Shino aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera como pronto el Shino que tenia delante de el se convirtió en un monton de insectos que se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo con la intención de quitarle todo su chakra. Algo que obviamente estaban consiguiendo. Su control ahora era tan malo que su golem de piedra se deshizo y el joven Aburame salto al suelo sin ningún problema o con alguna herida

Sin embargo Akatsuchi se empezó a concentrar y emitió un pulso que convirtió en piedra a todos los insectos que tenia en su cuerpo. El miraba cansado por lo que se giro hacia un Shino que estaba igualmente cansado pero que estaba en pie con mayor facilidad por lo que Akatsuchi y Shino ahora combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo. Si bien el de Iwa era mas grande que Shino esto no significo gran cosa como Shino lo tenia mas fácil para esquivar y darle ligeros golpes. Ambos ya se habían dado algún que otro buen golpe y en el caso de Shino este lo había mandado contra un árbol por lo que estaba un poco desorientado mientras que Akatsuchi tenia problemas para mover su cuerpo debido a que todos los golpes que había recibido eran pequeños y en los miembros musculares impidiéndole de esta manera a moverse a toda su velocidad. Shino enterro ese momento sus manos en el suelo y realizo el **Doton: Doryundan no jutsu (misil de dragon de tierra)** lo cual hizo que una cabeza de dragon saliera de la tierra y empezara a bombardear a Akatsuchi con balas de barro que podían hacerle mucho daño pero este simplemente dio un puñetazo en la tierra y una enorme losa de piedra se despego del terreno para protegerlo de los proyectiles. Una vez superados ambos jutsus ambos se lanzaron una vez mas el uno contra el otro solo que en esta ocasio la victoria fue para Shino aunque Akatsuchi no lo sabia y la razón era debido a que en uno de los pequeños golpes que le dio a Akatsuchi le planto una hembra de escarabajo por lo que los machos podrían ir hasta Akatsuchi y seria demasiado tarde cuando se diera cuenta de que había deorrotado algo que se confirmo pocos minutos después cuando Akatsuchi cayo al suelo con respiraciones muy pesadas debido al sobre esfuerzo de tener que moverse siquiera y miro atentamente a Shino que se movia con lentitud pero seguro. Fue justamente en ese momento que Akatsuchi vio la explosión que realizo su compañero de equipo y realizo un Kawarimi mientras que se tomaba una píldora de chakra para conseguir algo de chakra devuelta y así poder ir a ayudar a su amigo y remtar a su enemigo. Lo que encontró allí fue algo indescriptible como el joven Uzumaki estaba golpeando a Guru de una forma brutal y despiadaday justo cuando el estaba a punto desltaor enayuda d su amigl fue intecepmntado ua vez as por Shino. El no podía ir hacia su amigo porque si le daba la espalda al joven del clan Aburame este le atacaría sin piedad asique Akatsuchi simplemente le planto cara al joven mientras que trataba de salir del atoyadero en el que estaba o al menos fue así hasta que vio como naruto iba a rematar a Guru el sabia que debía detenerlo pero no sabia como pero tampoco hizo mucha falta como alguien mas se metió en medio de esa pelea y consiguió detener a Naruto y esto hizo obviamente que Akatsuchi se preocupara aun mas ya que solo sabia de una persona lo suficientemente idiota como para detener un combate poniéndose en medio. El iba a moverse para darle apoyo cuando sintió dos Kodachis que una de las cuaes estaba situada en su columna y la otra en el cuello lo cual hacias mas que obvia su derrota y eso fue por darle la espalda al Aburame

* * *

 _-Hinata VS Kurotsuchi-_

Hinata estaba teniendo un buen momento ahora ya que la estaban obligando a moverse a altas velocidades para evitar los ataques de Kurotuscuhi. Puede que la Kunoichi de Iwa fuera buena y ella se lo reconocia pero estaba cometiendo un error al subestimarla como lo estaba haciendo solamente porque creía que porque era una Hyuga ella solo estaba versada en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo ella sabia que podía luchar de dos formas contra ella: Esquivando y observando como se iba gastando poco a poco sus reservas de chakra hasta que fuera el momento oportuno y con ello gastar solo el gastar el chakra justo y necesario el podía bien atacarla a distancia y gastar también mucho chakra cuando mas tarde podía ser necesario. Con estas decisiones ella simplemente se dedico a esquivar y evitar los ataques hasta que fuera el momento perfecto pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente y es que la Kunoichi decidió usar una técnica que afectaba al area por lo que solo dejaba a la joven una oportunidad para defenderse y por lo menos ella se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie mas para verlo ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para los idiotas de la casa principal

- **Raiton: Raitoningu Kaiten (rotación relámpago)**

Ella empezó a girar sobre si misma solo que en vez de únicamente liberar chakra a su giro también había que añadirle que ella soltaba relámpago por lo que la liberación daba lugar a una esfera de energía relámpago que la cubria y protegía. La diferencia con el simple Kaiten es que no solo hacia repeler a su atacante sino que lo repelía con o una potende descarga eléctrica o chamuscándolo. Este jutsu era la versión mejorada y por eso cuando el ataque la alcanzo ella solamente quedo en su posición bien cubierta y sin daños mientras que todo a su alrededor estaba un poco chamuscado

Por supuesto su rival la miro con el temor debido a que había hecho algo técnicamente imposible y por tanto era mas que posible que tuviera algunas cosas mas bajo la manga. Ella pronto la vio correr hacia ella y se maldijo por no haber pensado mas deprisa y ahora tuvo que dedicarse a esquivar los golpes de Hinata que iban también al parecer cargados con energía eléctrica. Kurotsuchi estaba maldiciendo por todo lo alto porque esta no era la típica ninja Hyuga y esto no estaba en su informe de misión por lo que decidió acabar con ella con un solido disparo de Suiton a corta distancia solopara quedarse paralizada cuando la vio cortarlo por la mitad como un cuchillo cortaba la mantequilla. Hinata no le dio ninguna oportunidad y pronto estaba una vez mas bombardeándola a golpes rapidos sin embargo durante uno de esos ataques ella en vez de golpearla con sus palmas le dio una patada que estaba cargada de chakra relampag la cual la lanzo por los aires y la hizo chocar contra un árbol dejándola sin aire momentáneamente mientras que salía sangre de su boca. Ella normalmente ahora estaría haciendo señales de mano pero se detuvo cuando vio la imagen de Guru lanzar su técnica y pensó que su objetivo estaba cumplido pero eso desapareció cuando vio aparecer al joven uzumaki como si nada y lo vio empezar a golpear a Guru como un muñeco de trapo Kurotsuchi entonces hizo algo que Hinata no se esperaba y salió corriendo a por su amigo con la intención de salvarle la vida ya que ya estaba viendo a Naruto a punto de rematarlo y afortunadamente para ella ella llego a tiempo para detenerlo lo cual le gano una mirada ferrea de Naruto que la hizo congelarse de miedo y replantearse en si su abuelo era en realidad tan listo como el se creía solo porque era viejo

-Bien dime ¿Por qué debería perdonarle la vida? No soy estúpido y se que estais en una misión para matarme. Se que tu eres la nieta del Tsuchikage, que el gordito de allí que esta detenido por Shino es el sucesor de tu padre como comandante jonin y que este mocoso idiota será el futuro líder del cuerpo explosivo. Asique responde porque razón debería simplemente perdonaros la vida porque obviamente matándoos estoy debilitando a Iwa la misma nación que trato de matar a mi clan al completo y que no escatimo en recursos. Por no hablar que hablo de una nación tan atascada en la piedra que no estan evolucionando

-Si nos dejas ir te daremos el rollo que nos dieron además de ser así sabras que el tsuchikage entenderá que sabes que te considera un objetivo y que por tanto dejara de molestarte por un tiempo porque sabra la amenaza que eres en realidad. Por favor dejame que me lleve a mi amigo y que nos vallamos de aquí, no quiero que uno de mis pocos amigos muera por una estupidez

Naruto la miro nuevamente e hizo un gesto a Hinata con el cual le saco los rollos que en realidad llevaban ya que llevaban dos rollos de tierra ahora simplemente le dio una patada a Guru y les dijo que se fueran antes de que el cambiara una vez mas de opinión y Choji solto a Akatsuchi mientras que observaban como se iban al dirigirse a una de las salidas mas cercanas pero Naruto podía sentir la rabia y el odio en Guru aumentar y sabia que esto podría bien ser un error para el futuro aunque nunca se sabia

* * *

 **-15 Minutos Despues-**

Despues de todos esos combates habían decidido que lo mejor seria ponerse en movimiento por la noche poco después de haber descansado como todos los equipos estarían lamiendo sus heridas y muy pocos podrían moverse con soltura por la noche. Naruto también estaba en ese momento haciendo la guardia debido a que el apenas tenia sus reservas de chakra afectadas por lo que había pasado antes mientras que Shino estaba reventado y Hinata debería estar totalmente descansada para poder avanzar hacia la torre

Fue en ese mismo momento que se despertó la chica que Naruto había traido y la chica se veía extremadamente nerviosa lo cual no era un buen indicativo de situación así como para ellos ya que tenían que calmarla para evitar que se pusiera excesivamente nerviosa o cualquier cosa algo que se soluciono cuando ella sintió el chakra de Naruto. Era inmenso y casi interminable, también era tremendamente calido y reconfortante y por supuesto tenia una pequeña sensación de ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera y fuera casi imposible de controlar mas o menos como algo indómito por eso ella estaba mirando ahora fijamente a Naruto

-Veo que te has despertado ya ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? Lo digo porque no creo que quieras que te llame chica ni nada de eso y además dudo que te guste ser llamada pelirroja todo el rato asique ¿puedes responder por favor?

La chica estaba fascinada por Naruto y como la trataba. No hacia falta ser un genio para detectar todo el poder que el tenia bajo su control y por tanto ella hizo lo único que podía y decidió presentarse en ese mismo momento

-Mi nombre es Karin

Naruto asintió positivamente aunque una parte de el estaba disgustado por no saber su apellido por lo que quería decir que o ella no sabia acerca del clan al que pertenecía o peor aun era que ella desconocía totalmente el legado de la familia a la que ella tenia el placer de pertenecer porque había crecido sola y le habían lavado el cerebro. Naruto estaba a punto de interrogarla mas a fondo cuando escucho una explosión y luego sintió en peligro a Anko. Obviamente el solo tenia una opción en este momento por lo que salvo uno de sus sellos que era el que impedía que se viera su verdadero aspecto junto con todo su poder los libero lo cual incluia un sello **Juryoko no Shiru Kyodo (sello de resistencia de gravedad) y su Rimittachakura (limitador de chakra).** El no sabia que era a lo que se enfrentaba pero estaba claro que si podía hacer a Anko retroceder aunque fuera un poco significaba que lo tendría que tomar completamente en serio. Por supuesto estas dos liberaciones de energía dieron lugar a que todo el mundo en el campamento se despertara y que posiblemente todo el mundo en el bosque estuviera notando la presión del chakra de Naruto

Y el no se equivocaba como el equipo de Kumo con Yugito Nii estaba en ese mismo momento sintiendo todo el alcance de Naruto y estaba emocionada por poder tener un verdadero desafio capaz de obligarla a tener un enfrentamiento en serio mientras que sus compañeros solo podían pensar en una forma de hacer frente a semejante enemigo algo que pronto se les quito de la cabeza cuando ella les dijo que se dirigían a la torre como sea cual sea la razón de esta brusca liberación de energía no significaba nada bueno. El propio Gaara estaba impresionado por esta fuerza que estaba liberando y su madre estaba ordenandole en este momento a ir a por el pero en un momento de lucidez Gaara decidió que lo mejor era ir a la torre y desde ahí podría sentir como se desarrollaba el asunto aunque algo le decía que no se iba arrepentir de esto teniendo en cuenta que fuera lo que fuera que había causado esto tenia que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a su hermano a tener que emplearse a fondo adecuadamente para poder continuar de esta forma con su existencia algo que el mismo sabia que era muy importante

* * *

 **-Ubicación de Anko-**

Anko estaba furiosa porque estaba siendo derrotada por Orochimaru algo que ella quería evitar. Ella había entrado en el bosque para asegurarse de que Orochimaru no buscaba a Naruto pero en un despliegue de mala suerte había tenido que encontrarse con el mientras le daba su marca al niño Uchiha. Ella entonces lo confronto y lo tomo por sorpresa cuando el se dio cuenta de que no podía paralizarla con su marca y pronto el sannin se las vio con Anko que verdaderamente estaba empujándolo bastante bien aunque no cerca de su limite. Fue justamente en ese momento que vio que Anko ya no tenia su marca a lo cual el solo pudo estrechar sus ojos al pensar en alguien capaz de quitarse su marca a su gran disgusto por lo que trato de derrotarla para llevársela consigo y obtener la información pero Anko consiguió obligarlo a retroceder hasta el momento con una magnifica combinación de jutsus de tierra y fuego pero ahora ella estaba débil y no podía plantarle cara por lo que decidió cogerla antes de que tuviera tiempo de moverse o hacer nada sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien se aproximo a una velocidad mortal y le golpeo la cara mandándolo a volar por los aires impidiéndole acercarse a Anko. Cuando se giro fue sorprendido por estar ante el niño que Kabuto mismo le había avisado podía ser un grave problema y por tanto Orochimaru tomo la decisión de convertirlo también en su lacayo ya que podía ver su talento a km de distancia. El niño le recordaba a la mujer Uzumaki Kushina con su pelo rojo carmesí y esa cara redonda, sin embargo sus otras características le trajeron una gran cantidad de rabia y odio ya que el pelo punta se parecía al del Yondaime Hokage, junto con su corte de pelo y sus ojos azules. Efectivamente era Uzumaki Naruto y en lo que a el se refería su nuevo subordinado si podía capturarlo y llevárselo de nuevo con el algo que no creyo muy difícil ya que el chico podía ser fuerte como un jonin pero el era un Sannin y por tanto tenia la ventaja aquí

Mientras Naruto miraba a la caída Anko que a penas podía tener despierta después de haber sido llevada hasta el borde la forma en que había sido llevada y Naruto entonces creo un clon y le ordeno para irse junto con hinata y Shino con ella y el equipo 7 por lo que todos ellos estarían a salvo del pandemónium que estaba a punto de liberarse y fiel a el su clon actuo de esa forma dejando solo a orochimaru y el. Normalmente Orochimaru podría haber aprovechado que estaba despistado o cualquier cosa para tratar de marcarlo pero quería calibrar su potencial, el considero lo de Anko como algo secundario y el Uchiha ya estaba marcado por lo que no supondría un problema siquiera asiue ahora estaba a punto de jugar con su nuevo juguete antes de romperlo en pedazos por supuesto ya que los juguetes son para eso para divertirse y tirarlos a la basura cuando se ha terminado con ellos y Naruto estaba a punto de convertirse en su nuevo juguete

-Ohhh he estado esperando para conocerte Naruto-kun. No sabes lo mucho que he querido verte teniendo en cuenta como tu eres el miembro mas conocido Del Clan Uzumaki que he tenido el privelgio de ver a parte de tu madre y con un potencial casi ilimitado. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte que te unas a mi ¿Qué me dices? Juntos destruiremos el mismo lugar que te condeno desde que naciste. Solo tienes que unirte a mi e inclinarte ante mi y juntos nos convertiremos en inmortales y dominaremos este mundo

Sin embargo lo que recibió fue una mirada de hielo de Naruto. Una mirada que el Sannin conocía demasiado bien ya que era la misma mirada que sus padres le dieron cuando trato de obtener el permiso para extraer un ovulo de Kushina. Si bien el consejo estuvo a punto de aprobarlo se echaron hacia atrás cuando Kushina aplasto y destrozo al Sannin sin piedad mientras que Minato casi mato a Fugaku Uchiha que era el que junto con orochimaru había aprobado la idea con mayor intensidad. Orochimaru supo en ese mismo momento que el joven ante el no se doblegaría ni ante el ni ante nadie y que iba a darle toda la batalla que el podría imaginarse y no rendirse hasta que este muerto. Ese era el carácter Uzumaki, la voluntad de fuego y torbellino que el chico parecía haber heredado perfectamente de sus familiares asique con pesar Orochimaru se preparo para darle una batalla inolvidable al niño antes de llevarse su cuerpo para estudiarlo y tratar de obtener algunas muestras de su semen al menos para obtener un nuevo uzumaki que el podría moldear a su imagen y semejanza y que obviamente no tendría un zorro en su interior que le impediría convertirlo en su husped. Desgraciadamente para Orochimaru no sabia ante lo que el mismo estaba a punto de enfrentarse ya que de haberlo sabido el habría dado marcha atrás con sus planes para el joven uzumaki y lo habría considerado como mejor no acercarse mas de lo necesario. Pero era demasiado tarde para el Sannin

* * *

 _-Naruto VS Orochimaru-_

Naruto se lanzo a por Orochimaru antes de que este tuviera tiempo de prepararse y le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago. A continuación le hizo una barrena que lo dejo suspendida en el aire y finalmente Naruto se lanzo sobre su pecho aplastándolo contra el tronco del árbol al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara antes de saltar y poner un espacio bastante importante entre ambos esperando el contraataque de Orochimaru. Este ultimo pronto se lanzo a por Naruto invocando una serpiente que se lanzo a por Naruto sin embargo el parecía estar esperando a la serpiente en el pensamiento de Orochimaru ya que el chico cogió un Kunai que veía demasiado familiar y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando su serpiente fue guillotinada muy a la sorpresa del Sannin. El aun así no vio con buenos ojos al niño y mando algunas serpientes desde sus mangas contra el solo para que Naruto saltase de la rama hacia abajo y lanzase su kunai infundido de chakra contra Orochimaru pero nada mas ser lanzado Naruto hizo un sello de mano y se aplico el Kage Shurien no jutsu que convirtió ese Kunai solitario en varios cientos con el chakra de viento lo cual hizo hacer picadillo todas y cada una de las serpientes que fueron lanzadas por Orochimaru. Sin embargo la siguiente sorpresa llego una vez mas de Naruto para disgusto del sannin ya que el joven realizo el Kage Bunshin y de una nube de humo salieron cuarenta Kage Bunshins que se colocaron en grupos de cuatro y se lanzaron hacia delante con la intención de golpearlo. Normalmente orochimau no había tenido ningún problema con estos clones de no ser porque estos iban coordinados para cubrirse y así impedir que el saltase hacia delante y hacer caso omiso d los clones y enfrtarse directamente al Naruto original por lo que orochimaru tuvo que enfrentarse a las molestas copias mientras que el original únicamente pareció sentase en posición de loto y esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los eventos ante el

Orochimaru de esta forma empezó a enfrentarse a los clones y si bien el sabia que de un buen golpe se podían eliminar también era cierto que había que conseguir dicho golpe al mismo tiempo que evitaba los ataques de los otros clones algo un tanto complicado ya que se sincronizaban bastante bien. Este estilo de combate fue desarrollado por Tobirama Senju con la intención de que durante el combate el pudiera analizar a su rival y así desarrollar una estrategia efectiva. Afortunadamente Orochimaru pensaba que el niño no tenia que saber mucho de eso y trataría de hacerle daño por medio de la retroalimentación de las memorias de los clones. Por esto Orochimaru empezó a atacar a los clones aunque estos estaban cubriéndose efectivamente e impidiéndole que se acerquen a ellos por la espalda. Sin embargo pronto Orochimaru consiguió separar a un clon del grupo y empezó a bombardearlo con todos los golpes que se le podían ocurrir obligando al clon a moverse de manera demasiado fluida para su comprensión pero lo suficientemente efectivo para así evitar ser golpeado por Orochimaru hasta que en un golpe de mala suerte Orochimaru consiguió acertar un puñetazo en dicho clon y repartir sus memorias. Lo que orochimaru no parecía saber es que esa información se repartió entre los diferentes clones de Naruto que obviamente empezaron a entender como golpeaba orochimaru y por tanto le volvieron a atacar una vez mas solo que esta vez Orochimaru saco una espada de su interior y se dedico a combatir con los clones que vean sus números disminuir hasta que Orochimaru pillo un determinado clon

KBOOM

La explosión mando por los ares a rochimaru y sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo Tres Naruto descendieron sobre el y le clavaron sus espadas en determinados puntos vitales yfue solo gracias a un golpe de suerte que Orochimaru se escapo ya que se regurgito a si mismo y pr tanto l único que atravesaron los clones fue una piel de el. Orochimaru aprovecho ese momento para detonar un explosivo en su piel desechada y levarse por delante a os tres clones. Sin embargo el fue atacado por detrás por un clon que estaba reuniendo chakra en su palma

 **-Futon: Kaze no Hitsu (desgarrador de viento)**

Antes de que Orochimaru sabia lo que estaba pasando el fue pasado por lo que parecía un tornad en miniatura que trituro todo su cuerpo y destrozo sus musculos y huesos obligándole una vez mas a cambiar de piel para poder sobrevivir. Jamas había sentido algo así ya que cuando el clon coloco su palma sobre el livero ese torndo que lo ataco por todas partes y que podría haberlo matado de no haber el sido mas rápido de lo que se espero del niño

Sus pensamientos fueron una vez mas fueron interrumpidos cuando el joven zumaki o mas bien sus clones volvieron a la carga. El paso or ellos crtandlos y llevándose algún que otro golpe. Fue también bombardead por algunos clones cn l que parecían jabalinas hechas de electricad o de un rayo y también algún que otro ataque de agua como olas que parecían perseguirlo y tratar de engullirlo. Sin embargo su sorpresa final llego cuando en medio de un salto el fue sorprendido por un clon que solo lo apunto directamente con un dedo y dijo **Biakurai (rayo blanco)** fue por pura chorra que evito el ataque en el aire y este le golpeo en el hombro y la herida no se cerraba porque ya estaba cauterizad. Orochimaru estaba cada vez mas fascinado con Naruto Ya que hacia bastante tiempo desde que alguien e había dado un combate emocionante como este y por supuesto estaba disfrutándolo al máximo y no creía que se le volviera a dar después de que capturara al niño ya que como su mascota no creía que el chico pudiera entrenar nunca mas tan bien como lo estaba haciendo ahora

Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos una vez mas se apago com el tenia que pensar únicamente en enfrentarse a naruto y sus condenados clones que lo volvían a atacar. Fue solo serte que esta vez cuando sintió a los clones los espero y cuando estuvieron cerca los espero con una ráfaga de aire concentrado que los disipo. Con eso los clones de Uzumaki Naruto había sido completamente derrotados aunque sin el conocimiento de Orochimaru esto significaba que Naruto volvia al juego y por eso se levanto de su posicion de loto mientras que abria sus frios ojos de hiel y se movia para esquivar en el momento justo lo que parecía una serpiente con una hoja en la boca. Ahora en el suelo Orochimaru bajo y trato de golpearlo con sus golpes rapidos y veloces sin tener en cuenta a Naruto que podía esquivarlos como si fueran los golpes de un aficionado algo que lo mosque bastante ya que no podía entender como era eso osible. Obviamente Orochimaru no estaba pensando con mucha tranquilidad ya que si no entonces el habría sabido que gracias a toda la experiencia de los clones Naruto podía mas o menos prever sus golpes y estar en precaucion contra el y sus ataques de emboscada. Antes de que orochimaru sabia lo que estaba pasando Naruto le dio una patada por debajo de su barbilla mandándolo por los aires antes de reaparecer encima de el. Orochimaru entonces vio con miedo algo que Naruto estaba creando en ese mismo momento

- **Suiton: Raitoningu koka doriru mizu (taladro de agua endurecida relámpago)**

Sumada a la alta presión del agua que Naruto estaba usando había que añadir en ese mismo momento la capacidad de perforación del relámpago por lo que como era de esperar el cuerpo de Orochimaru fue atravesado de un lado a otro pero todavía conto con el suficiente tiempo como para volver a salir del cuerpo de Naruto mas o menos indenme ya que estaba cada vez mas cansado. Por esto el decidió que era el momento de terminar de una buena vez con naruto y de su boca y sus manos salieron mil serpientes. Este era el Mandara no Jin y con el iba a golpear a Naruto o mas o menos esa erala idea hasta que capto como Naruto también hacia sellos de mano. Luego vio algo que se pensó que jamás seria visto de Nuevo como el agua empezó a aparecer en grandes cantidades alrededor de Naruto sin necesidad de una fuente de agua por lo que Orochimaru tuvo que ver como se formo un enorme dragon de agua sin embargo eso no fue lo único ya que pronto se podía ver un cambio en el color del agua como que paso de azul claro a un azul blanquecino mientras que también podían distingrirse pequeñas chispas saliendo del cuerpo del dragon lo cual solo significaba que el dragon estaba cargado de energía. Y ahí no se acabo como Naruto pronto tenia recuierto el dragon de una capa de viento que le daba un aspecto mas bien aterrador

\- **Suiton:** **Raitoningutorunedo mizu Doragon (dragón tornado Relampago de agua)**

Lo siguiente que se vio fue que el dragon y las serpientes chocaron produciéndose una violenta liberación de enregia y una potente onda de choque que hacia a todos los que andaban cerca se estremecieran de miedo mientras que los que estaba en la torre solo podían ver con fascinación la gran cantidad de terreno que se fue perdiendo por este ataque que no era ni de lejos uno de los mas fuertes que naruto poseía

Cuando el humo y el polvo del lugar se despejo podía vere a una Naruto si bien mirando tenso todavía fresco y aun cansado Orochimaru. Naruto entonces decidió sacar su Katana y e lanzo contra Orochimaru y esta vez fue un duelo de espadachines lo que se libraba

Pronto se vio la diferencia entre la espada de Naruto y la de Orochimaru ya que la espada de Naruto podía aceptar mejor que cualquier otra cosa los impactos mientrs que orochimaru debía sujetar su espada con ambas manos si esperaba poder aguantar las brutales sacudidas de los golpes de Naruto. Eso no fue lo único como naruto tendía a aparecer y desaparecer obligando a Orochimaru a confiar en sus reflejos para evitar ser cortado por Naruto sin embargo cada vez que el trataba de golpear a Naruto entoces el se movia con fluidez y tranquilidad esquivando los golpes como si ni siquiera fueran un problema y claro esto sacaba de sus casilla a Orochimaru. Naruto pronto estaba levantando su espada en una posicion básica de Kenjutsu antes de bajar la espada y lo que a continuación sucedió solo sirvió para mandar al infierno a todas las creencias de orochimaru acerca del elemento viento Ya que Naruto genero una espada que corto todo en un Kilometro desde el en adelante y fue solo de milagro que Orochimaru esquivo el ataque porque sino el habría sido cortado por la mitad. Aunque viendo la capacidad del ataque de Naruto el hizo simplemente maravillarse cada vez mas de Naruto y de desearlo como su futuro buque. Casi estaba tentado a decirle a la mierda al niño Uchiha hasta que recordó que el quería aprender todos los jutsus del mundo por lo que pronto se lanzo como una exalacion a por Naruto con la intención de marcarlo y punto sin embargo guando estaba a punto de golpearlo se fijo en que Naruto estaba concentrando Chakra en sus dedos mientras los pasaba por su espada y entonces lo siguiente que hizo fue liberar la energía almacenada en su espada para golpear a Orochimaru que intio como multiples hojas se estaban clavando en su cuerpo y locortaban limpiamente solo podía usar una vez mas dela técnica de cambio suya especial y la tuvo que usar tanto si quería como no para poder escapar de sus posbles cazadores que estaba seguro que esta lucha había atraído

Sin embargo Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo huir sin un ultimo movimiento que si bien no estaba en su máxima potencia seria mas que suficientepara hacer temblar a Orochimaru y replantearse la próxima vez que quisiera venir joder en su barrio por lo que ronto estaba haciendo los sellos de mano para su jutsu y cuando los termino se pudo presenciar o mas bien sentir como el aire de los alrededores se estaba se estaba deteniendo. Entonces en ese momento se pudo empezar a notar como el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de Naruto. Ese fue el momento final para Orochimaru o debería serlo

- **Futon: Fujin no ririsu (liberación de Fujin)**

Esta técnica usaba la potencia detrás del chakra de su usuario para ser liberada violentmente en contra de sus enemigos en 360º arrasando todo como un super tornado que arrasaba todo en las inmediaciones y obviamente esta no fue la excepción como Orochimaru fue atraído por la fuerza ejercida por el viento mientras que cuando hizo contacto fue como si sus huesos fueran hechos trizas mas de una vez y poniéndolo muy cera para dejar de tener una estructura osea y lo peor es que Orochiaru no sabia que el jutsu no estaba en su plena potencia

* * *

 **-Con Naruto-**

Naruto vio todo el grado de destrucción de su técnica y tuvo que admitir que estaba mas que impresionado pero ahora tenia que acercarse a sus compañeros de equipo para saber como estaban ya que estaba preocupado por ellos. Pero en ningún momento olvido la amenazaque era Orochimaruy l que significaba que el estaba aquí

* * *

 **Bien espero que este capitulo haya gustado a toda la gente que me siga y debo decir que estoy muy contento por como me ha quedado. Cualquier pregunta que tengáis hacérmela y vere si puedo responder. Que tengáis un Buen Dia todos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien aquí viene el capitulo de la semana asique espero que lo disfrutéis enormemente porque yo disfrute de escribirlo, un poco tirando a muy jodido de escribir pero bueno de todos modos ya que me sentí muy bien con el. Ahora quiero decir que me siento muy honrado por cada persona que se ha sentido atraída por mi historia y solo quiero agradecer enormemente su apoyo y decir que nunca sere capaz de devolverles por esta inmensa deuda que tengo que pagar por ver mis historias**

 **Como bien dije tengo diversos proyectos en este momento y puedo decir que algunos parecen estar en un buen punto pero no los subiré hasta que tenga terminada mi historia del Dios de la tormenta. Con respecto a Vida o Muerte: El chico de la profecía tengo un paron de el tamaño de tres montañas asique solo puedo pedir paciencia para que puede actualizarlo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece esa es mi declaracion**

* * *

 **PRELIMINARES**

En el centro del bosque de la muerte había una torre en la que se suponía que debían estar los alumnos que sobrevivieran a la segunda prueba. El prime dia solo pasaron dos equipos: El equipo 8 y el equipo Sabaku. Estos dos equipos llegaron con la sencilla diferencia de que los Sabaku aparecieron casi sin ningún rasguños ya que Gaara había aplastado a cualquier cosa que se le ponia por en medio mientras que el equipo 8 tuvo el pequeño encontronazo con orochimaru en el cual Naruto demostró su habilidad en combate en un nivel no visto hasta el momento. Para los miembros del equipo 8 Naruto era esa fortaleza invencible que nadie podía aspirar a superar en algún momento y había revalidado esa posicion cuando obligo a orochimaru a retirarse y tener que retroceder. La mas impresionada era Anko que nunca pensó que veria a su maestro huir en su vida. Naruto por supuesto supo que esto implicaría diversas preguntas acerca de sus habilidades algo que el quería evitar responder en lo máximo posible por este momento pero que sin embargo el sabia que era necesario e importante dado que ahora posiblemente la integridad del equipo dependía de ello. Y por eso ahora estaban reunidos nada mas pasar esta prueba condenada y eso incluia a Anko y Kurenai

-Bien por donde voy a empezar es por donde voy a dejar que sepáis acerca de mi y sinceramente no os esperéis mas de esta información como al ser un ninja en mi opinión debo tener mis propios secretos para así sorprender a mis enemigos futuros. Para empezar hay que entender que yo siempre estoy limitado por el uso de determinados sellos lo cual al mismo tiempo que me limita me ayuda a crecer mas fuerte y rápido de una manera efectiva

Con eso Naruto se quito la camiset para mostrar a todos los presentes su cuerpo bien formado y entonces apareció un triangulo con tres Kanjis en cada una de sus esquinas que formaban una extensa red de fuinjutsu por todo su cuerpo. Estos sellos cumplían tres propósitos: El primero de ellos era aumentar la resistencia del movimiento combinándola con la presión de la gravedad obligando de esta manera al cuerpo a desarrollarse a niveles inhumanos y construyendo un cuerpo complejo y perfecto con musculos si bien no excesivos si bien formados que ayudarían a Naruto en el sentido de resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. El segundo sello servia para limitar su chakra y siempre lo tenia a un 25% por lo que el solo tendría acceso a una cuarta parte de sus reservas a menos que el abriera el grifo que contenía toda su fuerza, con este ejercicio Naruto contruia las reservas de chakra a un nivel desmesurado lo cual si le añadías las reservas de chakra que el ya tenia de por si enormes lo convertían en una verdadera batería de energía ilimitada, también este sello cumplia con la función de hacer Naruto mas consciente de su chakra y no desperdícialo cuando utiliza técnicas por lo que ayudaba inmensamente con su control de chakra. El tercer y ultimo sello de Naruto era de aspecto que impedía que las personas vieran su autentico aspecto, el no se escondia porque temiera a los demás sino porque con su ultimo sello quitado el aumentaría todas sus características sin los otros sellos en al menos un 10% que aunque parecía poco era mucho como por ejemplo esto al afectar a sus manipulaciones elementales transformaría a su raiton en un rayo negro muy controlado lo cual lo havia mas peligroso que el normal

Por supuesto cuando las personas reunidas a excepción de Hinata escucharon acerca de estas capacidades se quedaron de piedra como ellos jamás habían contado con semejantes capacidades de combate en su vida o al menos ellos no se esperaban para Naruto tener dichas capacidades que lo convertirían en alguien por encima de los limites humanos y lo pondría posiblemente en su propia liga. Kurenai sabia que le había tocado el premio gordo de los alumnos cuando escogió a Naruto o mas bien el aceto ser su alumno, también entendía porque quería saber tanto sobre control de chakra ya que resultaba que el carecería de este y necesitaría ayuda para sacar su máximo potencia en este campo o al menos eso es lo que veía Kurenai además de que hasta el momento el joven había demostrado tener un talento increíble en el uso de dicho control absoluto. Para Hinata no cambiaba mucho como ella ya sabia acerca de sus habilidades por vivir en su casa y ella sabia que Naruto aun escondia algunas cosas de Anko y Kurenai pero decidió callar como ella sabia que no importaba si el las mencionaba o no porque tarde o temprano se iban a saber. Shino veía a Naruto casi en una nueva luz y era casi porque el ya anteriormente veía a Naruto como el que debería superar para convertirse en un mas que adecuado líder de su clan pero ahora lo que cambiaba es que se daba cuenta del inmenso sacrificio que Naruto tomo en cada paso que el daba para lograr su objetivo y eso solo le hacia querer ponerse en su mismo lugar con mas ganas asique con Shino no había ningún cambio importante sino que el solo veía a Naruto con mas ganas de superarlo a pesar de saber que esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil dado que Naruto le llevaba tanta ventaja. Y Anko estaba con la boca abierta porque no todos los días se descubre que su alumno estrella estaba todavía limitándose considerablemente y la hizo querer darle algún que otro palo por haber sido un niño travieso y haberle ocultado información muy vital, ella se dio cuenta de que Hinata no parecía sorprendida asique dedujo que Naruto ya le había contado o que ella ya sabia por si misma lo cual la dejo un poco en un estdo de malestar y desgraciadamente para ella Naruto lo vio

-No deberías ponerte así Anko-chan, si hubieras vivido conmigo tanto como Hinata y Haku seguramente tu también sabrias todo sobre mi. Pero te puedo prometer que vas a saber mas tarde o temprano todo acerca de mi asique no te pienses ni por un minuto que te estoy descuidando asique alegra esa cara porque todavía hay mucho mas que contar

Ante la perspectiva de Naruto contarle mas cosas acerca de el ella se alegro inmensamente como ella sabia que tenia que ser difícil para el ayudar en ese camino siendo como el era un solitario y una persona tan independiente. Lo siguiente que Naruto les conto fue acerca de sus armas como el era un usuario de espada y sus kunais. Les conto como su espada debido al método de forja así como los diferentes tipos de sellos que tenia en su ser la hacían las espada mas poderosa en existencia lo cual causo que todos los presentes lo miraran con la boca parcialmente abierta y en un pequeño caso con algo de temor en ellos porque jamás esperaban todo este potencial. Kurenai se preguntaba si naruto le podría hacer a Yugao una espada y Anko se preguntaba si podría hacerle algún arma así por el estilo. Se pasaron el rato hablando acerca de las habilidades de naruto pero naruto no les menciono acerca de su línea de sangre capaz de manipular el clima ya que sabia que ese conocimiento todavía era muy temprano para ser sabido por el mundo en esta aldea. Naruto también compartió sus conocimientos personales de genjutsu con Kurennai que creció estatico por semejantes conocimientos y aun mas cuando se entero de un método de imponer genjutsu con una mirada a los ojos sin necesidad de poseer el sharingan ni ninguna limite de sangre

Sin embargo Kurenai miro preocupada por su alumno porque sabia que semejantes conocimientos no podían haber llegado por si solos y de ahí que ella se sorprendió enormemente cuando descubrió que su nueva fuente de conocimiento vendría de dos partes diferentes. Por un lado el conocimiento vendría de Kurama que les explico que el era el Kyubi no Kitsune y que era un gran amigo que el daría todo lo que fuera por proteger a su familia y viendo como el ahora consideraba a Naruto parte de su familia el estaba bajo su protección, luego la otra fuente de conocimiento vino de la biblioteca de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki algo que los sorprendió a todos gratamente porque sabían un poco acerca de dicha biblioteca y como se suponía que albegaba varios conocimientos que llevarían toda una vida para aprender pero claro ellos no se esperaron la siguiente respuesta: Kage Bunshin. Naruto les explico como con esta técnica el alcanzo los conocimientos mas que necesarios para sobrevivir y aumentar su nivel de habilidad a niveles inhumanos lo cual mando a las dos jonin a un mundo de inconsciencia como a ellas jamás se les había ocurrido semejante jutsu para dichos fines. Si bien era cierto que no podrían hacer cientos de clones como Naruto ellas si podían hacer al menos tres o cuatro clones y si los ponían a trabajar en ciertas areas ellas podrían sentir una practica mejora de sus habilidades. Hinata no dijo nada como resultaba que pese a saber la técnica ella aun no podía utilizarla adecuadamente y por tanto estaba muy limitada por el momento mientras que Shino por otro lado sabia que el no podía hacer nada ya que carecia de las reservas de chakra y las pocas técnicas elementales que el podía hacer eran de rang por lo que el joven sabia que la técnica estaba fuera de sus limites

-Bueno eso es mas o menos todo lo que creo que es importante acerca de mi y mis habilidades pero eso no quiere decir que me falten pequeños detalles ero que desgraciadamente eso no voy a poder dároslo como resulta que yo tengo derecho a mis propios secretos ¿ne?

Todos los presentes miraron a Naruto con curiosidad preguntándose que mas seria capaz de hacer y si sus habilidades eran completamente detalladas o si faltaban cosas. Sin embargo Hinata no podía evitar reírse de sus payasadas como era bastante obvio que Naruto no iba a hablar a menos que fuera necesario acerca de sus habilidades mas poderosas y destructivas algo que ella veía muy bien. Pero luego antes de que nadie pudiera salir a estirar las piernas Anko hizo a naruto sentarse y le pregunto por revelarle su autentica forma lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala menos a Hinata que se puso entonces roja como un tomate y vapor le salía por los oídos mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos índice. Al ver esto todos en la sala se quedaron curiosidad acerca de la forma verdadera de Naruto y cuanta diferencia de poder significaría el estar en ese estado de combate. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir nada Naruto hizo una sonrisa picara de las suyas y simplemente dijo: ´´sorry pero estoy bajo de batería``. Con eso dicho Naruto despareció en una exhibición de velocidad no sin ser perseguido por una Anko muy intrigada por su verdadera forma y dejando a un trio formado por Shino, Hinata y Kurenai que veía la escena con cierta diversión y alegrándose profundamente por su amiga por estar menos centrada en la venganza

Sin embargo ella era aun así también muy curiosa acerca de esta forma verdadera como había conseguido mandar a Hinata una vez mas a su antigua forma de ser avergonzada y todo roja por lo que Kurenai llego a la conclusión que dicha forma debía ser exquisita y dar un buen gusto para la mirada lo cual a su vez también le daría un material de chantaje para ser usado posteriormente en la propia Hinata cuando creciera y se hiciera mayor. Fue en esos momentos que ella juro escuchar el sonido de pequeñas explosiones que implicaban la persecución de Anko sobre Naruto y viendo como los dos se lo estaban pasando tan bien ella decidió que los iba a acompañar

* * *

 **-Paso De Tiempo: 5 Dias-**

Habian pasado finalmente todos los días que se establecieron para los equipos pasar la segunda prueba y resulto que muchos equipos lo consiguieron. El equipo 10 dirigido por Ino con Shikamaru como estratega y Choji como el peso pesado habían conseguido golpear brutalmente a un oponente y entraron en el tercer dia del examen. Ese mismo dia Ino corrió a avisar a los equipos que ella conocía acerca del peligro de la marca de maldición. Naruto se enfureció enormemente al enterarse de que Sasuke tenia esta marca pero no era por el motivo que muchos esperarían sino que estaba furioso debido a que la marca iba a inducir al Uchiha en un pensamiento de poder absoluto y esto por supuesto solo resultaría en ellos tener mas tarde que enfrentarse a el. Naruto además fue advertido de los sonido ninjas que trabajaban para Orochimaru y que aunque eran débiles en el mejor de los casos ellos todavía eran terribles viendo como podían utilizar las técnicas basadas en sonido para atacar. Naruto estuvo enormemente agradecido para Ino al advertirle acerca de la técnica y ahora Naruto había avisado al resto de sus compañeros

El equipo 9 Tambien llego el tercer dia del examen y no hay que decir como de furioso se puso Neji al saber que Hinata había llegado el mismo primer dia sin ningún problema aparente mientras que el y su equipo que tenían un año mas de experiencia y habilidades le tomo tres miseros días para llegar al centro de la torre. El intento hablar con Hinata en un par de ocasiones para jactarse de ser una perdedora y de que se olvidara de este examen solo para retroceder cada vez que se las había visto con Naruto. El engreido parecía haber aprendido la lección de que el no debía burlarse ni meterse con Hinata en presencia de Naruto viendo como de protector era el sobre ella. Lee sin embargo cada vez que miraba al joven Uzumaki estaba analizándolo como resultaba que durante su batalla en el bosque con el equipo del sonido estos admitieron abiertamente que el era la única persona con la que no querían vérselas como su reputación ya iba por todas las naciones elementales y muchos los llamaban el demonio espadachín o Oni Kenshi en honor a su brutalidad y falta de compasión a la hora de combatir junto con la brutalidad detrás de sus ataques. Ten-Ten misma había observado muy detalladamente a Naruto y había crecido muy curiosa acerca de sus habilidades así como lo que el podría ser capaz de lanzar sobre ellos, ella también había captado la información de que era un perfecto usuario de los elementos Futon, Raiton y Suiton lo cual era casi inverosímil dado que solo a los jonin se les daba permiso para entrenar la manipulación elemental. Sin embargo todo este equipo estaba curioso acerca de sus habilidades de Taijutsu porque el chico se las había encargado de derrotar a tres expertos usuarios taijutsu del clan Hyuga algo que no mucha gente podía afirmar como algo posible de hacer por lo que todos los miembros de este equipo querían ver mejor sus capacidades sobre todo Neji como el había sido derrotado demasiadas veces ya por el rubio y no lo aceptaba mas sin contar con el factor de que en sus hojos el niño era un mero campesino y por tanto no se merecía nada del poder y las habilidades que el disponía

Tambien ese mismo dia llegaron los equipos o mas bien el equipo de Kumo que parecían como si hubieran pasado por un campo de minas salvo en el caso de la joven jinchuriki que parecía haber esquivado todas y cada una de las trampas en el bosque que se encontraron. Yugito estaba curiosa porque según Matatabi ella no tendría ni una sola oportunidad contra el joven Uzumaki como en opinión de la gata Naruto era una manifestación del poder absoluto y de la capacidad destructiva que solo el Kyubi podía tener. Matatabi le había dicho esto por supuesto como el consejo de una buena amiga mas que nada viendo como Yugito para ella era como lo mas cercano que había tenido a una hija. Fue culpa de Ei que Yugito creció sola y casi sin amor por lo que Yugito lo recibió de Matatabi, Ei pensaba que las grandes habilidades de Yugito venían del arduo entrenamiento pero en realidad fue Matatabi que la ayudo a formarse completamente dándole una capacidad de combate impresionante. Sin embargo ella no había informado de nada a sus compañeros de equipo como ella nunca los perdonaría por abandonarla y dejarla a su suerte contra el entrenamiento infernal de Ei. Bee estaba en ese mismo momento observándola y lo sabia pero también sabia que este hombre era el único que la apoyaría fuera lo que fuera que pasase a ella porque Bee ya había planteado serias quejas al Daimyo acerca de las acciones de Ei pero ella no entendía porque y Bee no le daba nunca una respuesta. En resumidas cuentas el equipo de Kumo había llegado y ahora estaban en fila esperando al Hokage hacer una presentación acerca de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación como todos ellos dudaba que un grupo tan numeroso fuera dejado competir

El equipo de sonido llego el cuarto dia y a decir verdad Naruto dudaba mucho de que hubieran sido capaces de llegar como el pudo ver su estado de combate y podía decir que uno de los miembros al menos era un peso muerto porque no podía colaborar en nada a causa de sus brazos destrozados, la otra parecía mas del tipo apoyo y táctica de golpeo a distancia mientras que el ultimo era el corto alcance. En este equipo no había ninguna posibilidad de que hubieran podido llegar hasta aquí y menos aun cuando uno de sus miembros fue herido tan gravemente lo cual llevo a Naruto sospechar que este equipo había pasado por la ayuda de un tercer equipo y esto le hizo pensar que Orochimaru estaba planeando algo

El ultimo equipo en pasar fue l equipo 7 y llegaron justo en el limite. Naruto los vio con lo cansados que estaban y no tenia duda alguna de que ahora que estaban en sus limite y apenas iban a hacer algo contra sus oponentes. Pero naruto se fijo en el joven Uchiha y pese a que el lo veía hacer muecas de dolor fue también capaz de ver que el joven tenia una sonrisa muy oscura como si disfrutase de lo que le habían dado. Kiba miraba golpeado pero bien pero al mismo tiempo estaba dando miradas de odio y preocupación a Sasuke mientras que Sakura miraba aterrorizada completamente por lo que Naruto pudo deducir que algo había pasado en el bosque de la muerte y que había afectado a la composición del equipo de raíz. Este equipo estaba para el desguace ya que hasta un ciego podría ver como Sakura y Kiba miraban a Sasuke asique seguramente los tres miembros se sacarían mas adelante para ponerlos con profesores que demostraran poder sacar todo su potencial escondido

Y curiosamente mientras el analizaba a los equipos se había dado cuenta de que las hembras de algunos de los equipos lo miraban de forma muy especial por lo que el joven solo pudo culpar a su lado paterno por tener tanta suerte con las mujeres y nunca estar tranquilo. Naruto avanzo tranquilamente y se coloco con su equipo delante de el lugar donde estaba el Hokage así como los demás jonin sensei y los procuradores de la prueba. Naruto podía ver a Anko mirándolo con unos prismaticos porque ella había dicho que se negaba a perdese un solo detalle mas acerca de el y que de ahora en adelante ella lo iba a vigilar muy de cerca y con mucha precisión por lo que Naruto podría ir olvidandonse de lo que era la intimidad algo que ella misma había marcado como algo desechado como ella tenia planeado aprovecharse y sacar ventaja de el en el máximo provecho posible lo cual solo había servido para naruto correr mas rápido y esconderse mejor de ella lo cual condujo a este momento como Anko le estaba dando su famosa mirada de que el iba a convertirse en su osito de peluche

El Hokage en ese mismo momento estaba siendo testigo de la enorme cantidad de alumnos pero su pensamiento estaba centrado en uno en concreto: Naruto. El niño había derrotado y obligado a escapar a orochimaru, además de eso lucia una gran habilidad de combate y liderazgo lo cual había llevado a Hiruzen a plantearse que hacer. Los civiles habían sugerido sacarlo del examen solo por joderle y decirle que el no mandaba en Konoha, pero entonces el les recordó a Yugito Nii y Sabaku no Gaara. Ellos tontamente dijeron que Sasuke podría con ellos o al menos fue hasta que llego Jiraiya y golpeo todas esas ideas hacia abajo diciéndoles que Yugito era material de jonin mientras que Gaara aunque no tan fuerte también lo era. Por supuesto el hombre no sabia el alcance de la habilidad de Naruto pero dijo que era mas que probable que si el lo cogía para entrenarlo entonces estaría mas que a punto para enfrentarse a ellos. Esto sin embargo no le había gustado a Hiruzen pero no porque el no quería al niño con entrenamiento sino porque resultaba que el sabia que Naruto no iba a tolerar las tendencias de Jiraiya y que por tanto a los mas minimo que el viera que Jiraiya trato de sacar un provecho el le golpearía muy fuerte en las pelotas, además el estaba cien por cien seguro de que Naruto sabia de Jiraiya y al igual que a el y el resto del pueblo se la tenia jurada. Sin embargo el no podía hacer ni decir nada como también sabia que su alumno no le haría ni caso y aun así trataría de tener una charla con naruto. Hiruzen sentía pena por su alumno como el sabia que Naruto no le iba a mostrar ni una pizca de compasión

Pero volviendo al presente Hiruzen se centro en cada uno de los alumnos que tenían ahí abajo y se preocupo enormemente por Sasuke Uchiha pero no porque el era el ultimo Uchiha sino porque el podía activar la marca de maldicion y entonces su oponente estaría en peligro de muerte algo que el viejo Kage no quería por nada en el mundo ya que aunque tenia menos papeleo seria demasiado papeleo ara su gusto el que tendría que usar en el mocoso solo por sus estúpidas ambiciones de poder. Anko se había en este momento en un debate con kakashi porque el hombre estaba diciendo de dejar al niño participar como resultaba que el chico tenia derecho a mostrar sus habilidades y como el niño no iba a permitir que lo sacaran de esto solo para ser reprendido por Anko diciéndole que si el niño no se controlaba el iba a pensar que todo en este mundo le pertenecía una cosa que Hiruzen mismo veía ahora debido a todos estos años de permisidad al consejo pero también ahora estaba el problema de Orochimaru que era obvio que tenia un plan para el niño y que por tanto sacarlo del examen iria a mosquearlo o posiblemente beneficiarlo como resultaba que Orochimaru aprovecharía esto para tratar de atraer a Sasuke a su lado algo que el no podía permitir como no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que significaría enfrentarse a un monstruo como Orochimaru con el Sharingan además de eso asique el hombre decidió por una vez mostrar favoritismo y accedió a dejar pasar y participar a Sasuke mucho a la rabia de Anko El sabia que con esto el descontento de Anko por su gestión de las cosas había aumentado considerablemente y no le gustaba tener que darle la razón acerca de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo

-Bien mi enhorabuena Genin por haber logrado llegar hasta aquí pese a todas las dificultades a las que os habeis tenido que enfrentar. Es ahora el momento de saber todo acerca de este examen sin importar tan cruel como podrá sonar para algunos de vosotros

Con esto dicho Hiruzen termino explicando como los exámenes chunin eran un sustituto de la guerra entre las naciones ninja así como una forma de demostrar el potencial del pueblo. Esto por supuesto a algunos no les gusto mientras que para otros como Gaara solo fue una perdida de tiempo mas absoluta que le estaba manteniendo de su momento de poder matar a todo aquel que se enfrentaba a el. Sin embargo para otros como naruto y Yugito fue solo una afirmación de lo que ellos ya pensaban como no tenia sentido hacer lo de permitir a otras personas entrar en el pueblo a menos que fuera por un motivo como este ya que supondría un posible aumento de la clientela en el futuro. Pero lo que mas afecto a estos dos genin es que en realidad ellos eran el ejemplo mas vivo de demostración de poder como ellos eran esos genin que habían demostrado ser mas alla de los limites inhumanos y obviamente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba esto como ellos solo querían tener sus vidas de manera tranquila y sin nadie de ocasionarles problemas

El Sandaime miro en la habitación viendo como todos o la mayoría aceptaban estas cosas y le hizo asentir positivamente a pesar de que el vio a aquellos que no les gustaba ver sus vidas en juego solo por los caprichos de algún ricachon que quería ver a dos niños pelear entre si. El hombre sin embargo hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto no se veía especialmente contento. Una vez mas había hecho algo para molestar al joven que no le gustaba ver vidas tiradas a la basura por simple de que un rico quería

-Bien ahora si me disculpais voy a tener a alguien explicar a todos ustedes lo que va a tratar este torneo nuestro

A continuación un ninja con una espada en la espalda apareció de la nada. El hombre joven miraba como si estuviera muy enfermo y con profundas ojeras. Naruto lo reconoció inmediatamente como hayate el prometido de Yugao Uzuki y pudo ver que pese a su estado debilitado físico el lucia mas bien como un experto espadachín que estaba controlando todo el area con su mirada

-Bien escuchad niños. Aquí yo soy el que manda ahora y voy a hacer que se cumplan las normas. Normalmente yo habría tenido que decir a los que pasaron el bosque su enhorabuena y que habían pasado a la tercera prueba. Desgraciadamente esta vez no va a ser así ya que resulta que tenemos un numero muy superior de alumnos por lo que para reducir la gente vamos a realizar unas semifinales. Ahora escuchadme atentamente: Si alguno quiere dejarlo este es el momento. Una vez que se diga vuestro nombre vais a bajar aquí y pelear a menos que en el ultimo segundo os retireis o veais que no sois rivales para vuestro contrincante. La matanza esta permitida pero quiero dejar bien claro que no se vera con buenos ojos matar a vuestros rivales asique pensad detalladamente vuestros próximos pasos porque no voy a dejar que hagáis nada estúpido solo porque creeis que podeis. Asique decidme ¿Quién se larga ahora o vais a quedaros todos?

Por sorprendente que pudiera parecer para hayate el hombre vio como ninguno de los genin dejaron la sala lo cual era bueno porque significaba que todos ellos tenían la voluntad de seguir combatiendo y seguir adelante sin importar nada mas. Hayate hizo un gesto afirmativo al pensar que todos ellos seguían adelante y con un signo suyo una enorme pantalla apareció para indicar los nombres de los diferentes concursantes. Esta se movio rápidamente hasta que se coloco en dos nombres sueltos: Sasuske Uchiha y Zaku Abumi. Cuando todo el mundo vio esto muchos de los integrantes de los equipos de Konoha miraron con un poco de temor ante lo que Sasuke podría hacerle al niño ahora que estaba en un estado tan débil

-Bien menos estos dos monigotes quiero que el resto del mundo salga del suelo de manera rápida y ordenada y no quiero que nadie cometa el error de decir que no se va

Con eso todos los genin se empezaron a mover en dirección de las gradas para ver el combate de manera mas detallada mientras que antes de que pudiera comenzar el combate Kakashi apareció detrás de sasuke y le dijo que si utilizaba el sello maldito seria descalificado inmediatamente. Esto por supuesto no le hizo mucha gracia como resultaba que el quería demostrar su nuevo poder y dejar bien claro su superioridad a todo el mundo en la sala en especial a Naruto

Y mientras que Sasuke miraba con odio al ninja del sonido todos los genin estaban mirándose entre si muy preocupados por como iban a resultar las cosas. Ellos le contaron a Naruto y los demás de su equipo lo que Sasuke hizo con el equipo de Oto y por supuesto esto causo que ellos se pusieran en guardia como bien podría significar un problema muy grande por ese sello maldito. Naruto podía sin embargo decir que dicho sello era peor que el que tenia Anko como el podía sentir la negatividad que venia de el. El propio Kurama miraba ese sello con mucha inquietud porque utilizaba una pizca de chakra Biju con chakra de la naturaleza convirtiéndolo en chakra perversa y por tanto convertirse en una forma negativa de existencia. Kurama solo quería pedirle a Naruto que se encargara de este sello mas tarde pero sabia que el chico Uchiha no lo permitiría como esto era sin duda para el una nueva fuente de poder

* * *

 _-Sasuke VS Zaku-_

Sasuke estaba mirando de forma muy poco impresionada a Zaku viendo como en su pensamiento el ninja de Oto no debería ni siquiera haber pasado de la segunda prueba ya que este examen era solo para las elites y el en su opinión no lo era asique Zaku decidió que era en el mejor sentido del mundo que el demostrara a un pueblo menor como Oto su lugar en el mundo

Sasuke cargo de frente antes de que Zaku tuviera tiempo de hacer nada con la intención de golearlo de forma rápida y sencilla pero el no se espero a que Zaku se defendiera esquivando y con las piernas algo que demostró una gran cantidad de pensamiento por parte del joven del sonido y que a su vez solo sirvió para irritar a Sasuke como el quería que esto fuera un combate rápido. Desgraciadamente Sasuke sufrió un pequeño dolor debido al sello maldito que le hizo detener su asalto y doblarse de dolor. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Zaku que le dio una patada en la cara y que una vez alejado demostró lo muy poco que le importaba ya sea el dolor o su cuerpo como el saco del cabestrillo una de sus manos entubadas. El apunto a Sasuke que gracias a Dios tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para moverse antes de que la ráfaga de presión le alcanzara aunque solo fue el comienzo de sus tacicas de escape viendo como Zaku lo bombardeo con estra técnica de manera repetitiva pensando que era bastante

Uno de los proyectiles alcanzo a Sasuke que fue enviado contra la pared y dejo un buen trozo destrozado y una pequeña nube de polvo. Algunos se preocuparon por Sasuke mientras que otros siendo los jonin pudieron detectar el avance del sello maldito por su cuerpo obviamente tratando de corromperlo y convertirlo en un siervo de su voluntad. Afortunadamente para Sasuke su voluntad de demostrar cuan inferior a el era Zaku triunfo y pudo someter a la voluntad del sello maldito dejando muy impresionados a los jonin mientras que Orochimaru escondido en el lugar se quedaba mas y mas sorprendido por momentos acerca de las capacidades de Sasuke y pensando en el buen buque que seria una vez que terminara su formación. En un estallido de velocidad Sasuke apareció delante de Zaku y le dio una patada que lo mando en el aire, una vez en el lugar adecuado el se dedico a golpearlo con un combo físico llamado Shisi Rendan (combo del león). Era obviamente una burla de la técnica Omote Renge que utilizaban tanto Gai como Lee y que Naruto dedujo por sus expresiones que no les gustaba como el joven Uchiha se la había plagiado. El combate entonces termino como resulto que Zaku no podía seguir combatiendo y Sasuke fue declarado vencedor

* * *

Sasuke estaba a punto de jactarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto actuaba como si lo que el había hecho era menos que nada y eso obviamente le enfureció como el quería demostrarle que el era superior. Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Naruto cuando entonces Kakashi apareció y se lo llevo para poder sellarle el chupetón que tenia. Antes de irse Sasuke sin embargo trato de argumentar aunque momentos después el fue silenciado por la intención asesina del Sandaime Hokage que no le gustaba ni un poco como el niño se estaba quejando

Posteriormente de este encuentro los alumnos y maestros se pusieron a discutir acerca de cómo de hábil creían que era Sasuke mientras que otros solo hicieron comentarios cortos acerca de su rendimiento. Los jóvenes de Konoha a pesar de las malas sensaciones que le dieron Sasuke y su estado no pudieron negarse que el había demostrado talento, o al menos fue así hasta que naruto añadió un pequeño punto de información que ninguno se esperaba

-Si bien es cierto que Sasuke ha demostrado cierto grado de habilidad y que al parecer estaba luchando con un Handicap hay que tener en cuenta varios puntos. El lucho contra alguien que estaba debilitado y que tenia un Handicap aun mayor, el crecio arrogante y no termino el combate desde el principio como el podría haberlo hecho y por supuesto copio y robo una técnica de un compañero ninja. Su técnica en su mayoría proviene de la técnica del Goken Omote Renge y no es por sonar mal pero a cualquier especialista del estilo lo que Sasuke ha hecho es mas o menos como un insulto al estilo Goken. Tambien si alguno se ha podido fijar lo malo de esta técnica es que debilita considerablemente el cuerpo del usuario lo cual demuestra que es una técnica improvisada sin preparación ni nada por el estilo lo cual hace a Sasuke vulnerable en un momento posterior. En resumidas cuentas en este combate no podemos decir que hemos visto el potencial de Sasuke como resulta que estaba muy limitado asique no creo que debamos decir que el ha hecho un grandioso trabajo como su oponente no tenia manos con las que luchar y sin embargo se aguanto el dolor y pudo usar sus manos

Todo el mundo estaba silencioso cuando Naruto termino de dar su análisis de la pelea y demostró una vez mas porque el era un verdadero y peligroso oponente. La mente de Naruto analizaba todo lo que sucedia algo que una mente humana no debería ser capaz de hacer a menos que por supuesto tenga un cerebro verdaderamente privilegiado. Sin embargo lo que Naruto poseía era posiblemente mas importante como el había entrenado su cerebro con multiples ejercicios mentales para así poder entender y poder estudiar diversas posibles acciones sin la necesidad de un cerebro tan analista como el de Shikamaru. Ahora Naruto estaba viendo tranquilamente como los nombres pasaban mientras que los miembros de la sala se quedaban mas que impresionados con esto

Para Yugito quedo claro que Naruto era un fuera de serie, el era exactamente el mismo tipo de ninja que ella era: Un monstruo. El era uno de esos ninjas que cuanto mas crecen mas sorprenden a los que les rodean y por tanto mas fuertes y poderosos se vuelven con cada acción. Llevaban a los limites las capacidades de sus habilidades de combate y seguían mejorando y además Nibi le comento que Todo era de Naruto sin rastro alguno del Kyubi pero que era muy probable que Naruto tuviera una relación sana con el Biju y que por tanto eso lo hacia el doble de peligroso. Para sus compañeros de equipo esta era solo una razón mas por la que en su opinión debían detener a Naruto o sino Kumo iba a quedar como un pueblo débil en comparacion con Konoha en unos pocos años

Y el otro grupo que estaban teniendo un momento de pensamiento ran por supuesto los miembros del equipo 9. Esto se debía potencialmente al factor de que Naruto sabia mucho del Goken y obviamente esa información no debería estar al alcance de todo el mundo. Lee y Gai sin embargo vieron con ojos positivos como Naruto los apoyaba frente a Sasuke y su robo de la técnica así como de las habilidades ofensivas puras que Naruto hizo para los que estaban a punto de adular así sin mas a Sasuke sin recordar que el joven apenas había hecho algo de mención hasta el momento y que lo único de lo que podía jactarse era por supuesto de haber derrotado a un rival que no podía luchar con los brazos pero que se aguanto el dolor y aun así lucho con sus brazos llevando a un extremo al joven heredero Uchiha

Fue curiosamente que en ese momento el televisor se paro en dos nombres: Shino y Kankurou. Curiosamente parece que ambos iban a tomar el relevo de las luchas entre sus dos pueblos teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo títere de Suna siempre se había enfrentado al clan Aburame de Konoha y estos últimos solian ser los vencedores como sus insectos expulsaban o devoraban los venenos de las armas de los ninjas de Suna. Esto prometia ser un combate excepcional

* * *

 _-Shino VS Kankurou-_

Ambos luchadores habían recibido de camino al suelo los animos de sus respectivos equipos aunque en el caso de kankurou fue mas bien un simple gesto de su hermana mayor por ganar ya que ni su sensei ni s hermano menor le estaban prestando atención. Uno porque estaba analizando a los competidores mientras qe el otro estaba ansiando enfrentarse contra Naruto o Yugito y en su mente no tenia espacio para nada mas salvo el hacer sangrar a ambos guerreros

Kankurou estaba frente a Shino cuando de repente se lanzo a velocidades increíbles contra el revelando que en realidad se trataba de su marioneta Karasu con la cual atrapo a Shino en un abrazo mortal. Sin embargo y para su consternación Shino se disolvió en barro dejando a un Kankurou sorprendido y mas aun cuando el reapareció de la tierra como si nada. Momentos después Shino lanzo un enjambre de insectos con la intenio de atrapar a su rival que gracias al movimiento rápido de la marioneta así como sus cuchillas consiguió cortar todos los insectos antes de que ninguno pudiera acercarse a el. Desgraciadamente esto solo era una distracción como el Shino real apareció de la nada con sus dos kodachis en las manos y trato de cortar a kankurou que por algún extraño milagro tuvo tiempo justo para mover a su marioneta e interceptar ambos ataques aunque la vibración fue terrorífica. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Kankurou que disparo una bomba de gas venenoso a Shino a bocajarro

Normalmente el habría estado contento de no ser porque Shino seguía pudiendo moverse y se veía poco o nada afectado. Con esto Kankurou recordó que al ser un Aburame sus insectos consumían el veneno pero por suerte era un joven Aburame asique sus insectos no pudieron consumir todo el veneno y se notaba por su dificultada respiración lo cual le valio una sonrisa satisfecha a Kankurou o al menos fue así hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo debilitarse. Fue en ese preciso momento que detecto que había insectos en el comiéndose su chakra y el joven se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotdo

* * *

El partido fue por supuesto considerado un empate. Los ninjas de Suna excepto Gaara estaban sorprendidos porque no se esperaban ese resultado. Ellos sabían que el nivel de Kankurou era el equivalente de un chunin casi jonin y por tanto esperaban que no hubiera mucha resistencia en su contra y sin embargo el heredero Aburame había derrotado a la perfeccion a Kakuro en cada cosa así como en su pensamiento estratégico lo cual al mismo tiempo llevo a muchos preguntarse cuanto era el potencial del joven Aburame. Además el niño demostró ser bueno como el había conseguido hacer técnicas de elemento tierra algo que aunque no imposible si muy difícil para alguien tan joven. Y por otro lado estaba el equipo 8 que se lamentaba de lo ocurrido con Shino como ellos se esperaban que debido a sus habilidades tuviera suficiente pero precia que haría que entrenarlo para un momento posterior en el arte de la asimilación de venenos y teniendo en cuenta que Anko era la especialista de venenos de Konoha Kurenai tenia bien claro que su alumno saldría de este choque mas fuerte y poderoso

Por supuesto los equipos genin también estaban sorprendidos por el rendimiento de Shino y algunos estaban planteándose cuales eran sus probabilidades contra el equipo 8. Bueno salvo en el caso de Neji que solo quería cortar y romper todo el ser de Hinata y que si en algún momento le toaba pelear contra ella el la iba a derrotar sin piedad y humillarla frente a todos antes de acabar con su carrera ninja delante de Naruto sin que el pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. El solo imaginarse el rostro de dolor de Naruto para Neji era mas que suficiente

Pronto la tele volvió a nombrar un par de nombres al azar y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con interés al ver los dos nombres: Kiba VS Yugito. Era obviamente una pelea muy interesante como el sabia que ambos eran polos opuestos, uno era un perro y la otra una gata del infierno. Naruto tenia bien claro quien iba a ganar pero quería ver el partido de todos modos como esto podría resultar ser algo instructivo y provechoso para el por si en un momento tenia que enfrentarse a Yugito. El la vio bajar y se dio cuenta del ligermo movimiento de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se movia como tentando a acercarse, era una trampa mortal en la que ella la cazadora hacia venir a su presa para comer. Y desgraciadamente parecía que Kiba había picado en el anzuelo…bueno Kiba y cualquier joven adolescente hormonal en plena ebullición y no ayudaba una mierda que la mujer estaba lanzando feromonas al aire de manera explosiva lo cual también lo dejaba a el un poco afectado sino fuera porque Kurama lo estaba protegiendo mas o menos de dichas sustancias. Sin embargo el resto de los presentes no iban tan bien e incluso los jonin tenían problemas con esto

* * *

 _-Kiba VS Yugito-_

Yugito quería hacer el combate lo mas rápido posible como ella quería ver combatir al heredero Uzumaki en toda su fuerza y capacidad para así estudiarlo mas atentamente. Sin embargo ella no pudo resistirse a mandarle una primera prueba con la emisión de feromonas según Matatabi y aunque muchos se habían puesto completamente rojos como un tomate ella vio que Naruto actuaba con total normalidad y absoluto control. Por un momento esto para ella se sintió como un insulto pero después ella lo tomo como un reto a superar viendo como el macho Uzumaki se resistía a ella algo que a su vez era muy divertido

Kiba se lanzo a por ella como un perro caliente que apenas podía controlarse. Debido a su estado el no tuvo ninguna oportunidad como ella se dedico a golpear al joven con golpes rapidos y efectivos así como muy bien equilibrados. Sin embargo en un momento de la pelea el perrito que lo acompañaba se transformo en una copia de el mismo y se dedico a atacarla en combinación con su amo humano. En un momento determinado Kiba y el clon se lanzaron sobre ella formando dos tornados que amenazaban con golpearla si ella no los esquivaba o golpeaba de manera de contraataque asique ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás y cuando tomo contacto con el suelo hizo que sus uñas se alargaran y ataco a los dos KIbas. El pobre Kiba no tuvo ninguna oportunidad y termino muy golpeado con diferentes cortes saliendo por su cuerpo. Yugito estaba a punto de hacer su ultimo movimiento cuando una mano le agarro el brazo

Ella se giro para ver al joven Uzumaki cogiéndole la mano impidiéndole moverse hacia delante para terminar de golpear a Kiba y sin embargo ella no podía moverse. Ella se perdió en la mirada de Naruto y al final se dejo ser dominada por el y decidió retroceder antes de marcharse de nuevo a su lugar. Al final la victoria fue de Yugito debido a la intervención de Naruto para salvar a Kiba de resultar muy herido. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero por motivos diferentes. Los adultos se sorprendieron porque Naruto había defendido a Kiba algo que nadie se esperaba por parte del joven que se hiciera viendo como no eran ni amigos ni nada por el estilo mientras que para los jóvenes a excepción de Hinata fue una sorpresa ver como Naruto se había movido tan deprisa y había podido detener la garra de Yugito

Para los otros dos genin del equipo de Kumo era todo malo sino peor como resultaba que ahora era un punto a favor del joven Uzumaki al haber deteneido a Yugito y sabían que Ei no seria nada feliz por ello mientras que al mismo tiempo Omoi no paraba de hablar del apocalipsis que seria una batalla campal entre Yugito y Naruto por saber quien tendría la dominación sobre quien y curiosamente Karui no lo golpeo por decir estupideces. Bee sin embargo miraba atentamente la escena entre ambos y el propio Gyuki le dijo que Naruto en un futuro demostraría ser un rival mas que digno con el que enfrentarse y que iba a demostrar porque los jinchurikis deben ser verdaderamente temidos

* * *

Una vez que se aclaro todo sobre esta situación los nombres en la tele volvieron a girar hasta que se detuvo en dos nombres en particular que hizo a todo el mundo muy emocionado o mas bien hizo a una emocionada y a otro pensar en lo problemática que era en realidad su vida: Shikamaru VS Kin. Claramente el salir estos dos nombres no auguraba nada bueno viendo como a Shikamaru le gustaba tomarse todas las cosas con calma y sin preocupaciones mientras que Ki estaba muy interesada en devolverle al joven por haberlos golpeado en el bosque y haberla humillado delante de sus compañeros de equipo. Shikamaru estaba a punto de decir que pasaba cuando alguien le paso un papel con un pequeño mensaje en el que le hizo temblar de miedo por lo que ponía en el: ´´ _Shikamaru soy tu madre. Si estas leyendo esto significa que te encontraras en una situación que calificarías como problemática innecesaria y por tanto querras dejarlo. Dejame aclarártelo si me entero de que no pasas a la final porque estas siendo perezoso te voy a golpear tantas veces en el culo con mi sarten que tu culo tendrá forma de sarten. Ahora se un buen hijo y haz lo que tu madre te ordena_ `` al final de la nota había una alegre imagen chibi de su madre con una sarten llena de explosivos que miraba con la cara mas dulce y cariñosa que una persona jamás podría imaginarse lo cual fue todo lo que se necesito para convencer a Shikamaru de pelear

* * *

 _-Shikamaru VS Kin-_

La joven de Oto no Kuni se lanzo velozmente contra Shikamaru en un intento de golpearlo viendo como de perezoso era en realidad. Pero para su desilusión el joven herdero del clan Nara parecía estar esperándola algo que entraba exactamente en los planes de Shikamaru por tener una buena defensa frente a un rival fuerte. Ese era el estilo del clan Nara ya que trataba de usar toda la capacidad defensiva del estilo para así darles tiempo para golpear de manera efectiva al rival en un contraataque o con la manipulación de lassombra. Kin fue obviamente obligada a retirarse como Shikamaru casi la corta con un kunai

Ella desde lejos entonces lanzo multiples senbon contra Shikamaru con la intención de golpearlo pero este se movia tan rápido que esquivo todas las agujas sin ningún problema molestando obviamente a Kin. O al menos eso parecía ya que en el ultimo momento ela solo sonrio como si Shikamaru había hecho lo que ella quería e inmediatamente el muno de shikamaru se lleno de dolor y angustia. Resultaba que con los senbon iban a atadas unas campanas que Kin manipulo y utilizo para causar un genjutsu que afectaba a su comprensión del lugar así como un ataque sónico a su sentido auditivo

Ella estaba segura de que iba a ganar teniendo en cuenta como el pobre chico apenas podía moverse…o al menos esa fue la idea hasta que momentos después se sintió paralizada. Ella vio su sombra una vez mas y se dio cuenta de que era la misma técnica que el había empleado para paralizarlos en el bosque y se quedo completamente sorprendida de que el hubiera podido capturarla con esta técnica cuando ella se habi asegurado deviglr tds y cada una de las sombras

-Si te preguntas como eso tiene una respuesta muy simple. Tu hilo atado a la campana me llevo directamente hacia tu posicion y solo lo use contra ti para poder alcanzarte y golpearte de esa manera hago Jaque Mate. Por supuesto en esta posicion ambos estaríamos en empate pero yo tengo una ventaja sobre ti y es que ahora voy a emplear una nueva técnica que seguramente podría sorprender a todos los que están en esta sala por muy problemático que es

Con esas palabras dichas Shikamaru hizo un sello de mano y las sombras empezaron a subir por el cuerpo de Kin reptando como serpientes y causándole escalofríos. Ella cerro los ojos porque le estaba dando una muy mala sensación eso de tener esas sombras por su cuerpo pero llegado un momento ella decidió abrir los ojos para ver o que pasaba. Ella no sabia como pero ahora estaba en un mundo de pesadilla de sombras con esas serpientes avanzando poco a poco por su cuerpo ella no pudo evitarlo y se desmayo del terror que sintió

-Tecnica **Kage no Osore (teme a las sombras)** ha sido un éxito absoluto

* * *

Nadie podía moverse de lo que habían visto ya que todos pensaban que Shikamaru con lo vago que era el solo buscaría una forma de vencer a Kin sin esforzarse mucho y sin embargo el había desarrollad una técnica que combinaba el ninjutsu de la manipulación de las sombras con el genjutsu del terror. Su propio maestro estaba impresionado de las habilidades y las capacidades que su alumno había demostrado y estaba mas que seguro de que mas vendría con el tiempo. Lo único que necesitaba Shikamaru era la motivación acertada y el podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera sin tener ningún problema en el futuro

Ajeno sin embargo al tren de pensamiento de todo el mundo estaba Shikamaru sin embargo se encontraba recordando ciertas cosas y eventos como resultaba que Shikamaru estaba recordando la charla que le dio Naruto acerca de lo importante que era su posicion y que si el no la tomaba mas en serio conduciría a su muerte y por tanto al final al dolor de sus padres. Shikamaru tenia que admitir que Naruto supo como motivarlo exactamente para conseguir que se emplease a fondo sin importar nada mas y el podía estar seguro de que tendría que darle las gracias en algún momento. Sin embargo a dia de hoy el seguía teniendo una pequeña partida mental en la que el objetivo era derrotar a Naruto algo que era mas bien difícil sino imposible. No importaba lo que pensaba como el tenia bastante claro que no poseía suficiente información acerca de Naruto como para el saber una estrategia que funcionaria cien por cien seguro contra el y por supuesto el quería evitar un enfrentamiento contra Naruto sin importar lo que pasase. Sin embargo el tren de pensamiento de Shikamaru se vio arruinado cuando fue recibido por los sorprendidos genin que estaban asombrados con su técnica y que por supuesto no se esperaban que el pudiera reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo

En la sala muchos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades del heredero Nara y en la mente de los Kumo Genin no podían evitar preguntarse como había hecho konoha para ocultar tantos diamantes en bruto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Y el Oto jonin estaba mirando fascinado la técnica y se planteo una vez mas si podría replicar las técnicas del clan nara si el contaba con la información adecuada. Y el jonin de Suna estaba empezando a maldecir aun mas al clan Nara como el en su opinion siempre los había visto como un clan problemático debido a lo inteligentes que eran y con que facilidad eran capaces de anular las estrategias de los demás. El solo podía ver crecer a Shikamaru y convertirse en un verdadero problema en el futuro al igual que su pade

Sin embargo el momento de emocionarse se acabo como en ese preciso momento la pantalla se ilumino una vez mas y se mostraron dos nuevos nombres: Choji VS Karui. Obviamente todo el mundo se quedo mirando la pantalla con cierta inquietud mientras que Choji parecía muy nervioso

* * *

 _-Choji VS Karui-_

Ambos oponentes se estaban mirando a los ojos mientras que se tensaban y preparaban. Choji normalmente habría estado preocupado porque el veía y temia a Karui al ver toda su fiereza. Sin embargo todo este pensamiento y verse lo unos a los otros los ojos solo resulto en una cosa clara: Un malentendido. Karui podía ser una de las mujeres con temperamente mas violento de Kumo e incluso muchos habían llegado a pensar que ella era en realidad una Uzumaki de no ser porque era un miembro del clan Yotsuki. Sin embargo esto no quitaba el hecho de que ella tenia una preocupación muy grande. Su figura. A diferencia de otras mujeres ella se preocupaba porque resultaba que no estaba desarrollando un cuerpo de mujer muy bonito lo cual podía ser una estupidez normalmente pero cuando tus compañeros de equipo eran Samui una mujer que muchos pensaban era la reencarnación de tsunade por el tamaño de su delantera y por otro lado tenias a Yugito Nii que tenia su cuerpo tan perfecto con esa naturaleza de gata salvaje pues entonces tienes una combinación muy peligrosa ahí mismo. Todo esto podría ser bonito y perfecto pero desgraciadamente como Choji estaba mirándola con mucha atención mientras comia Karui se toma la mala impresión de lo que Choji era en realidad: Un pervertido. Y por culpa de esto se iba a desencadenar una imposible situación

-¿Y tu que miras bola de grasa?

Toda la sala se quedo en un silencio burtal mientras que muchas personas se encogieron de miedo debido a lo que se avecinaba en estos momento. Los Akimichi eran muy conocidos por lo amables, bonachones y alegres que eran pero desgraciadamente hay un pequeño problema que bajo ningún concepto nadie jamás de los jamases debe molestar a menos que quiera perder su vida: Su aspecto. Los Akimichi eran muy celosos de su cuerpo y debido a sus técnicas y habilidades ellos tenían que desarrollarse muy progresivamente y consumir enormes cantidades de comida lo cual les da un poco de sobrepeso. Si alguien se metia con el peso de un Akimichi entonces esa persona se las veria contra un toro desenfrenado que solo busca aplastar a su presa bajo su enorme peso y potencia. Por esto ahora mismo Choji estaba mirando a Karui con brasas en los ojos mientras piensa en la bonita paliza que le va a estar dando así como la comida que iba a pedir después en el restaurante de su familia

Fue en ese momento que Choji con su jutsu **Bubun Bakudai no jutsu (expansión parcial)** se lanzo a por la mujer pelirroja con la intención de aplastarla con su puño. Karui no podía imaginarse venir esto y fue golpeada contra la pared. Pero lejos de quedarse en el lugar y demostrando ser una verdadera Kunoichi ella salió del lugar y trato de golpear a Choji con un par de puñetazos y patadas lanzadas a el antes de volver a su estado normal. La cosa habría funcionado de no ser porque Choji consiguió gracias a su miembro extendido apartarse del lugar. Karui viendo esto y como de imposible en realidad el hombre lo tendría imposible para esquivar un ataque en el suelo electrificado ella coloco su espada en el suelo y realizo unos sellos de mano. Este jutsu era el **Raiton: Denryu (corriente eléctrica)** Consistia en enviar una onda eléctrica al suelo y electrificarlo todo. Por supuesto cuando Choji toco el suelo fue electrocutado y todos podían ver como le dolia. Sin embargo eso no impidió al chico de los huesos anchos hacer un ultimo ataque. **Hijutsu: Nikuden Senha (bola tanque humano).** Con esta técnica Choji salió en forma de una bola que iba a grandes velocidades contra Karui a la cual por sorpresa golpeo y como además iba cargado de electricidad pues hizo que ella también sufriera un poco de carga eléctrica. El arbitro al ver como acabo la cosa no pudo evitar llamarlo un empate y declarar a ambos eliminados

* * *

La gente que estaba viendo esto estaba tremendamente sorprendida mientras que resultaba que los miembros del equipo 10 se alegraban de Choji que había demostrado tener una mente rápida para la ejecución de su jutsu. El propio equipo de Kumo estaba mas alla de sorprendido porque no se esperaban una derrota de Karui como ella era conocida por su terquedad y su increíble fuerza por lo que el equipo de Kumo se sorprendió. Sin embargo Bee estaba maldiciendo mucho esta situación, al ser sus alumnos derrotados el sabia que Ei estaría muy pero que muy inquieto y haría lo que fuera por tener la situación bajo control. La paranoia de su hermano era tan mala que si el lo veía necesario haría lo que fuera para tener un control sobre Konoha en su máxima definición y en los próximos años trataría de hacer los movimientos adecuados para eliminar a los futuros jefes de clan

Sin embargo Bee estaba mas preocupado por el joven Uzumaki como Ei quería que lo capturaran cuando fuera posible y por supuesto Bee sabia que era la peor de las posibles ideas. Algo le decía que el joven uzumaki no saldría sin dar una pelea mas que potente y también era mas que probable que derrotara a sus alumnos incluida yugito y le obligara a el intervenir y entonces todo lo que Konoha tendría que hacr seria seguir las grandes explosiones de poder para poder identificarlos. Sin embargo la mente de Bee dio un alto cuando reconoció el siguiente nombre en salir en la pantalla y el hombre no podía creer la muy mala suerte que tenia: Hinata VS Omoi. El estaba ahora mismo mirando a su alumno masculino, ellos podrían haberlo decepcionado pero el seguía preocupándose por ellos y sabia muy bien que esta pelea era difícil para el hombre joven ya que estaría ahora seguramente teniendo en su cabeza acerca de las diferentes y posibles reacciones de Konoha si el derrotaba a la joven. Ellos sabían que ella ya no era la heredera pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba bajo la protección de Naruto y podía ser muy malo para la salud meterse con ella

* * *

 _-Hinata VS Omoi-_

Omoi estaba muy nervioso como el podía ver la ira en el rostro de Hinata y como ella quería hacerle mucho daño asique obviamente el joven estaba mas que asustado por el posible resultado de este combate y solo quería irse de aquí. Normalmente el solo habría renunciado pero de alguna manera Karui se las había arreglado para enviarle una nota diciendo lo que pasaría si el no participaba y había que decir que no era nada agradable para su integridad física. Omoi estaba muy asustado porque a el se le había dicho que la niña era un fracaso y una miedica, de hecho ella era el objetivo secundario de su misión aquí en Konoha de ser posible como resultaba que el Raikage todavía estaba mas que interesado en la línea de sangre del Byakugan. Por supuesto Omoi ahora tenia muchísimas dudas acerca de si o no enfrentarse a ella y quitarle los ojos como resultaba que ella lo estaba mirando con intenciones muy violentas y sin ninguna compasión. Omoi podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de darle una paliza y el supo de inmediato que la niña ya no era un gatito asustadizo ni nada por el estilo. Y desgraciadamente para el sabia que no podía enfrentarse a ella sin correr enormes riesgos y grandes dolores físicos. Fue justamente en ese momento que el combate dio inicio

En la mente de Hinata había muchas cosas como por ejemplo el odio que sentía hacia Kumo, la rabia porque ella sabia porque estaban aquí y por supuesto la intriga de cómo resultaba que Yugito miraba a Naruto o como movia su cuerpo para el. Ella tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos. Sin embargo cuando indicaron que era el momento de iniciar el combate ella no se ando con chiquitas y ataco con todo lo que tenia a Omoi que se vio obligado desde el principio a esquivar y el no sabia que ella estaba luchando limitada. Hinata lanzo un monton de ataques de palma contra Omoi que el afortunadamente esquivaba en el ultimo Minuto, lo que desgraciadamente el no pudo ver fue cuando Hinata desapareció y reapareció de nuevo detrás suya. El apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de palma que ella le dio en la espalda y que lo mando a volar contra la pared

Todo el mundo en las gradas se quedo sorprendido y eso incluia a Neji que pensaba que el era el que había conseguido dominar el estilo Juuken a la perfeccion dentro de su clan. El vio como Hinata de un simple y sencillo golpe había mandado a volar a su enemigo con una potencia muy inusual en el estilo Juuken. El propio Gai estaba mas que sorprendido ya que el era l máximo experto de Taijutsu de Konoha y el sabia que eso no era un movimiento básico del Juken. Sin embargo cuando el miro a Kurenai la miro sonriendo satisfecha con lo que veía lo cual significaba que ella mas o menos sabia de lo que iba todo esto y claramente esto lo desconcertaba en su máximo nivel al hombre de espandex como resultaba que el veía un estilo juuken alterado y que posiblemente podría ser mas peligroso que cualquier otro estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Omoi s levanto con una tos debido a la potencia del impacto y estaba mirando a la joven Kunoichi que tenia delante suya y se pregunto cuanto mas que no sabían acerca de ella. El entonces saco su katana de la espalda y se coloco en la posicion adecuada del estilo nube de Kumo. Ambos luchadores se quedaron quietos esperando el movimiento de su rival y así estuvieron unos cinco minutos hasta que Omoi desapareció y reapareció en la espalda de Hinata con la intención de cortarle en la espalda, un corte que si bien no mortal si seria una potente distracción asique ella sorprendió a todos cuando se movio para esquivarlo porque fue como un movimiento rápido y hermoso. Durante unos minutos ambos luchadores participaron en una caceria en la que Omoi continuamente estaría apareciendo y reapareciendo nublando la vista de Hinata mientras que la propia Hinata estaba esquivando con esos momentos rapidos

Omoi estaba dando gracias a los cielos de lo poco de chakra que consumía el estar moviéndose de esta forma porque sino el sabia que ahora mismo estaría acabado y sin chkra, el no sabia como pero la niña esquivaba todos sus golpes y continuaba moviéndose como si nada. Ahora el quería vencerla no por nada sino porque su orgullo como espadachín estaba siendo golpeado y el no quería que esto siguiera así asique el hombre decido pasar al flujo de chra del estilo de Kumo. Esta era la segunda rama del estilo de Kenjutsu de Kumo como resultaba que si no podias golpear a tu rival con su ataque sorprendente y nublado entonces tendrías que pasar a utilizar el flujo de chakra y enviar chakra raiton por su espada. Una vez que el hizo esto sorprendió a todos los jonin sensei menos a Kurenai que estaba mas que acostumbrada a ver a sus alumnos usar la manipulación elemental. Pronto Omoi en vez de desaparecer el se lanzo en línea recta con la intención de cortar a Hinata y esperando que ella simplemente cogiera un arma para defenderse y entonces todo el combate habría terminado. Solo el podía imaginar su sorpresa cuando Hinata en vez de retroceder o usar un kunai para repeler su ataque dio un salto hacia adelante y le golpeo una vez mas en el estomago con su extraño Juuken que le hizo sentir una sacudida debido a la potencia que traia consigo. Omoi consiguió levantarse nuevamente pero el sabia que si era una sola vez golpeado con ese extraño estilo entonces todo se habría terminado para el ya que el podía ver la ventajade este estilo y era que estaba colocando su cuerpo en un gran nivel de tensión. Por eso el decidió en estos momentos en ir a matar de forma definitiva

El reapareció en esta ocasión en la espalda de Hinata con su espada siendo recorrida por energía eléctrica y seguro de su victoria o al menos ue así hasta que el y todos los presentes vieron algo que los iba a perseguir durante años por lo muy impactante que iba a ser para su vida en el futuro. Las palmas de Hinata estaban siendo recorridas por una corriente eléctrica que detuvieron la estoada de Omoi a pocos metros de ella. Esta técnica era **Raiton: Yashi no Buredo Kaminari (cuchilla palma relámpago)** esta técnica convertía las manos de Hinata en dos cuchillas relámpago capaces de cortarlo todo y causar daños internos así como esternos de gran nivel. Esta técnica se basaba en el principio de hacer circular energía relámpago por las manos de manera estable y controlada de forma que permitiera a Hinata aprovecharlo a su antojo dicho ataque. Lo siguiente que se puso en el combate los sorprendería a todos

El combate se inicio una vez mas con Hinata ser ahora a la ofensiva atacando con sus palmas mientras que Omoi utilizaba su espada para bloquear sus movimientos. El pobre Kumo genin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como jamás en su vida nadie además de los Raikages habían sido capaces de hacer algo así y de ahí vino la Raiton no Yoroi. Pero el estaba siendo arrinconado por una chica que estaba usando el mismo principio para manipular el relámpago. En ese momento Omoi debió cortar su diatriba mental y centrarse en esquivar como una palma de energía eléctrica de Hinata llego muy cerca de donde el estaba en el suelo y vio como todo el lugar se rompia debido a la energía que se liberaba

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban viendo un gran combate. Incluso Kakashi había visto el combate una vez que pudo dejar a su alumno en el hospital y asegurarse de que kabuto y orochimaru no trataban de hacer nada. Su único error fue tratar de levantar su placa de ninja de la hoja para revelar su sharingan y poder copiar lo que se via. Fue un error porque pronto se encontró siendo objetivo de las armas de tres personas: Anko, Kurenai y Naruto. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado atento al combate excepto el Hokage y los demás jonin que no dijeron nada mientras que Cada uno de los miembros del equipo 8 le dejaban bien claro a Kakashi que ni se le ocurriera. El hombre podía considerarlos un camarada pero como el vio que la técnica podía tener un gran valor para el y Sasuke el trato de copiarla y ahora estaba enfrentando a una posible muerte muy dolorosa como resultaba que Anko ternia sus serpientes a punto de porderlo en el cuello y en el ojo si se quitaba la placa, Kurenai staba apuntando a una arteria colocada cerca del costados y Naruto tenia uno de sus Kunai apuntando a su región inferior. Kakashi trato de pedir ayuda pero se las encontró con que el Sandaime dejo de mirar por un momento el combate y le dio una mirada que no le daba permiso para hacer nada salvo callarse, quedarse quieto y no molestar. De mala gana Kakashi tuvo que dejar escapar una técnica que el creía que seria expectacular de tener a su alcance

* * *

Volviendo al combate Omoi sabia que tenia que darse por vencido como el había visto como su espada estaba rompiéndose. Pero el no tuvo tiempo como en un instante Hinata rompió su espada y golpeo diversos puntos del cuerpo de Omoi con sus dedos con ataques parecidos a agujas que se incrustaban en el cuerpo. Una vez que los golpes se habían realizado y que Hinata le dio una patada para mandarlo a volar ella lo remato con una pequeña cantida de chakra enviada a su cuerpo engeneral que realizo su **Raiton: Shokku o Ukete (sacudida eléctrica)** en minutos el cuerpo de Omoi estaba en suelo roto de dolor por la energía eléctrica que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y lo hizo desmayarse debido a la intensidad. Con el combate terminado Hinata anuo la técnica y se retiro de nuevo a su lugar con el equipo 8 mientras que todo el mundo la miraba con la máxima atención

* * *

El equipo de Kumo incluyend a Karui que se acababa de recuperar estaban viéndolo todo en estado de shock como jamás habían visto una técnica raiton así y que por supuesto solo los mando en un mundo de dolor mental al saber lo furioso que se pondría Ei al saber de todo el combate. Karui estaba preocupada por su amigo Omoi mientras que Yugito solo miraba como Hinata subió al palco y se acerco a Naruto apoyándose en el. Esto por supuesto por extraños motivos causo que ella se pusiera a gruñir queriendo por supuesto quitarla del lugar que según ella era solo suyo lo cual hacia gracia a Matatabi porque ella jamás había visto a Yugito actuar de una manera tan posesiva Con el equipo de Suna Temari se quedo francamente impresionada como ella jamás se había esperado un combate así por una Kunoichi de Konoha viendo como según sus espias la mayoría eran fan girls rabiosas que no sabían lo que quería decir ser un ninja pero su sensei miraba preocupado por la habilidad de la niña

En cuanto a los equipos de Konoha todo el mundo miro impresionado menos Neji que la miraba furioso porque el clan en su total había tratado durante años el intentar crear una técnica así y sin embargo Hinata que era el fracaso del clan lo había conseguido y no solo eso pero combinarlo con su alineación elemental. Todo eso enfurecía a neji a un gran nivel ya que el estaba seguro de que el jamás podría hacer lo mismo y sin embargo aquí había una perra que no se lo merecía realizando semejante técnica. Tambien y como era de esperar Neji estaba furioso porque el esperaba ver a Hinata destrozada gracias a este combate y así poder burlarse de ella así como ver como un tonto quedaría Naruto por su apollo hacia ella evitando que fuera marcada con el pájaro enjaulado

En resumidas cuentas eso era lo que importaba a Neji y es que ella no fue sellada como el. El tenia una fuerte envidia de Hinata porque la veía como una niña mimada a la que le daban todo lo que ella quería mientras que el y el resto de los miembros de la casa filial tenían que luchar y sufrir para conseguir lo mas minimo. La cosa no acababa ahí como resulto que ella había ganado un extraño campeón que la protegía de todo mal no importara lo que pasase y eso era en la mente de Neji algo intolerable. Ella debía sufrir y lo haría bajo su mano, es mas el l haría sufrir delante de Naruto para destrozar al joven que lo había humillado ya tantas veces. Ese mismo joven que sin ningún problema había derrotado a el y mas miembros de su clan convirtiéndoles en el blanco de la ira del consejo de ancianos. Y además de todo esto resultaba que el tenia que convivir con un consejo que estaba todos los días frustrado porque habían perdido una inmensa cantidad de poder así como de capacidad económica solo porque el joven Uzumaki había tenido el control de la situación y había sido capaz de aprovechar el momento de la mejor manera posible. Fue por esto que la rabia consumía a Neji

Y fue también en ese mismo momento que salió un solo nombre en la pantalla: Neji. El no sabia lo que significaba esto hasta que el examinador explico como el seria dado un pase libre a la final de los exámenes sin tener que combatir contra nadie. El se rio por este resultado y solto su frase favorita: ´´ _El destino premia a los que se lo merecen``._ Sin embargo momentos después de el haber dicho su opinión de la situación Naruto únicamente solto un comentario mas bien burlesco diciendo que mas bien el destino sabia cuando quitar a alguien que no seria capaz de dar una pelea entretenida y solo quejarse como una niña pequeña que ha perdido a su juguete favorito. Esto se gano una mirada de rabia de Neji mientras que el resto de los concursantes se reian por la increíble verdad que había detrás de estas palabras y en el caso de Neji no ayudo que esta vez ni siquiera Ten-Ten decidió decir nada que lo apoyara mientras que su maesto solo despotricaba de las actitudes anti-juveniles de su alumno así como del joven Uzumaki por ponerlo hacia abajo con comentarios crueles y que no ayudaban a alguien a mejorar como persona y como ninja. Esto se gano una mirada de Naruto

-Gai-san déjeme que le aclare una cosa muy simple y sencilla. El comentario de su alumno fue uno de esos comentarios que solo sirven para colocar a todas las personas debajo de su posicion mientras que el se calificaba a si mismo como alguien superior a Nosotros porque el Destino lo había decidido. Permitame decirle que eso es solo el comentario típico de una persona débil y patetia que es incapaz de hacer nada por si misma y que espera que los demás simplemente hagan todo lo que el quiere asique permítame recordarle que así no se hacen las cosas. Si su alumno quiere ir en plan victima porque resulta que su vida ha sido dura muy bien por el pero que no nos trate de hacer que sintamos pena por el ¿o acaso debo recordarle señor lo que ha sido mi vida hasta el dia de hoy? Porque que yo sepa la soledad a la que me he visto obligado a vivir desde hace mucho tiempo y sin el apoyo de nadie no es algo que nadie deba vivir jamás y sin embargo yo lo tuve que padecer. No había nadie allí para apoyarme o ayudarme y sin embargo su alumno tenia a su familia asique permítame decirle esto: O lo controlas mejor y le enseñas un poco de humildad o la próxima vez que el me desafie lo voy a golpear de manera tan brutal y poderosa que hara que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora parezca un juego de niños ¿He sido entendido?

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio haciendo un completo caso a las palabras de naruto mientras que Neji estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su rabia aun mas por como en lo que a el se refería un plebeyo estaba osando hablar y el estaba a punto de lanzarse contra dicho plebeyo y recordarle como de bajo era en comparación con el y como debería dar simplemente gracias por el mero hecho de respirar, sin embargo fue detenido por Gai que parecía estar parcialmente de acuerdo con el joven Uzumaki ya que el mismo tenia que admitir que tenia problemas para tratar con los problemas personales de neji y que si no aprendía a controlarse en esos términos entonces el iba a encontrarse un dia con una muerte muy temprana y violenta sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Sin embargo todavía los había dentro de su equipo que pensaban que la forma de hablar de naruto era la incorrecta como el en su opinión no debía decir lo que los demás deberían ser capaces de decir o hacer ya que todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión o al meos ese era el pensamiento de Lee como el en realiad estaba un poco celoso de la forma en que Naruto podía tratar las cosas y que nadie pudiera repelerlo lo cual le llevaba a pensar en que ahora tenia alguien mas a quien demostrar que estaba equivocado con su camino en la vida

Pronto una vez mas la pantalla estaba moviéndose a toda velocidad a punto de elegir a los próximos dos oponentes de este examen y resulto que acabo en convertirse en una pelea de mujeres: Ten-Ten VS Ino. Obviamente todo el mundo estaba viendo esto con una gran curiosidad porque querían saber todo lo que Ino había cambiado desde la academia mientras que por otra parte algunas personas quería saber lo que era capaz de hacer Ten-Ten como ella fue calificada como una Kunoichi superior y con un año mas de experiencia. Una vez que ambas Kunoichis estaban en el suelo se estuvieron mirando un momento antes de que el guardia dio la orden de empezar el combate

* * *

 _-Ino VS Tenten-_

En un instante Ino había sacado varios Shurikens que fueron desviados con insultante facilidad por Ten-Ten que era una especialista arma por lo que Ino tendría que pensar de otra manera de derrotar a su rival ue no parecía darse cuenta de que Ino ya no era una niña fan. Ino se lanzo contra Ten-Ten en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que sorprendió a la joven señora de armas. Ten-Ten saco un baston Bo de un sello que ella tenia en su muñeca y se enfrento en el combate a Ino que se dedicaba a lanzar golpes ocasionales sin lanzar ningún asalto feroz. El estilo de Ino era de golpear y salir y estaba aunque no lo pareciera a Ten-Ten a pasar a la defensiva. Ino sabia que no tendría tiempo de realizar sus técnicas mentales en la joven marimacho delante suya por lo que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo hasta pensar en algo. Ella sabia ue no podía emplear sus técnicas suiton como resultaba que en este entorno tan seco solo supondría un mal que un bien para ella por lo que decidió que era el momento de pensar en usar otras de las especialidades de su clan

Y mientras que Ino estaba preparándose para su siguiente y posiblemente ataque Ten-Ten estaba debatiendo que hacer y como derrotar a su rival ya que ella no se esperaba un desafio tan grande de una chica Fan. Fue con esto que ella decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas mas eficientes y que podía cubrir un area mas extensa sin darle así una oportunidad de esquivar así como de defenderse a Ino. Ella saco dos rollos de su bolsa y los hizo abrirse hacia arriba y cuando alcanzaron el techo ella se lanzo velozmente hacia arriba también

- **Soshoryu (dragones gemelos ascendentes)**

La lluvia de proyectiles que se dirigió contra Ino era impresionantes e Ino sabia que no podría esquivarla sin embargo ella también lo vio como la perfecta oportunidad para sacar del lugar a Tenten por lo que ella saco dos kunais sellados en sus muñecas que portaban dos etiquetas explosivas modificadas y las lanzo contra la joven en el aire. Los Kunais y diferentes armas de Tenten golpearon a Ino dejándola inmovilizada mientras que las otras dos armas que eran las de Ino se incrustaron cerca de ella en el techo liberando una explosión de humo amarillo que parecía polen de color dorado

Tenten no supo en lo que se había metido hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El polen que ella había respirado era una sustancias que al ser asimilada por via respiratoria se adentraba en el cuerpo con varios propósitos no letales. Por un lado actuba como un estimulante haciendo que toda cosa sentida por su cuerpo se multiplicara por cinco, por otro lado era un paralizante que paralizaba y quitaba la capacidad de movimiento del cuerpo de su victima sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo hasta que se pasaran los efectos del veneno o que se le administrara el antídotos. Y finalmente actuaba para un agente del dolor que haría que cualquier dolor físico fuera brutal pero no mortal

El arbitro al no ver otra opción tuvo que declarar el partido como un empate debido al hecho de que ninguna de las dos mujeres podían continuar el combate. Esto por supuesto solo significo en la derrota de ambas niñas y en el pensamiento profundo de diferentes personas. Para gai que era el jonin sensei de Tenten era mas que nada una sorpresa saber que su alumna había sido derrotada con tanta precisión por la heredera Yamanaka y eso le hizo ponerse en alerta como el resultaba que aunque sabia que Tenten no estaba ni de lejos en el nivel de Lee o Neji ella era mas que capaz de pelear contra casi cualquier rival y por tanto le hacia preguntarse que estaba pasando aquí y como era la heredera Yamanaka capaz de tales cosas y gozar de semejantes habilidades. Por otro lado el también dedujo con esto que el deberá entrenar a Tenten en algo mas que solo utilizar armas por lo que en su perturbada mente del poder de la juventud el ya estaba ideando un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para mostrar todo el potencial de Tenten algo que incluso en el estado paralizado de la chica causo que se estremeciera de miedo. El otro pensamiento profundo era de Sarutobi Asuma como el no podía creer el gran avance en las habilidades de su alumna y como de fuerte era en realidad, sin embargo este avance trajo consigo un monton de dudas sobre como era ella capaz de semejantes cosas y de donde había sacado esta información así como porque el no sabia de el nivel de su alumna. Eran muchas preguntas a las que no tenia respuesta y lo peor de todo es que el hombre sabia que Inoichi tampoco tendría esta información como el hombre era demasiado ocupado con los diferentes métodos de recuperar el capital perdido, trabajar en la división de barrera así como en la división de tortura y mantener su consultorio de psiquiatría asique el no podía haber enseñado a su hija. Y el sabia por la mirada y el aspecto de la cara de Shikamaru que el no era el único con semejantes dudas

* * *

Pronto todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo magnifico de un combate que había sido y como esperaban los cuatro últimos combates. Por supuesto cuando se veian a las ultimas cuatro personas por participar cualquiera podía decir que iba a ser un combate muy emocionante: Sabaku no Temari, Sakura haruno, Sabaku no Gaara, Kinuta Dosu, Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki. No había combate mas esperado que el de Naruto obviamente como todos ellos sabían que sea quien fuera el que se enfrentase a el excepto por parte de Sakura que iba a mostrar un gran potencial en sus habilidades y que por tanto podrían averiguar un poco mas de sus capacidades. Por esto cuando la maquina mostro los dos siguientes nombres la gente quedo un poco desilusionada: Temari VS Sakura. Si bien no era un combate excesivamente esperado si era un combate que se podría decir que llamaba la atención por como la heredera del clan Sabaku iba a demostrar sus capacidades por lo que como era obvio aun así todo el mundo observo atentamente los combates

* * *

 _-Temari VS Sakura-_

Sakura estaba considerablemente nerviosa como ella no sabia si tenia alguna posibilidad contra la hija de un Kage. Sin embargo ella había entrenado muy duro tras la regañina de Naruto. Gracias al sutil consejo que recibió de sus padres ella se centro en donde ella sobresalía: Sus conocimientos y Su control de chakra. Por esto ella se centro en medico ninjutsu y en genjutsu como ella desconocía cualquier otro elemento o cualquier cosa mas en la que meterse como pasaba que su maestro se centro en Sasuke y Kiba tenia a su clan. Ella sin embargo no tenia la intención de dejarse vencer así como si sin plantarle cara a la joven kunoichi de Suna. Por esto ella se lanzo a por Temari aunque no sin antes de hacer algunos sellos de mano. Temari estaba viendo muy convencida de que la pelirrosa no tenia ninguna oportunidad o al menos eso fue hasta que la vio desaparecer ante sus ojos por lo que ella no la vio venir por la derecha donde la golpeo en la cadera dejándola muy corta en movimiento y sin posibilidad de moverse. Sin embargo Temari también aprovecho ese momento para golpear con su abanico a Sakura y enviarla a volar en el aire solo para ser sorprendida por un kawarimi lleno de etiquetas explosivas. Fue por pura suerte que pudo alejarse de ella antes de que algo malo le pasara

Temari estaba a punto de volver a iniciar un asalto esta vez con una sacudida de viento cuando por desgracia ella fue golpeada por una piedra que le fue lanzada a una increíble velocidad. Temari se estaba empezando a mosquear porque ella no se podía imaginar a la Kunoichi de Konoha darle en realidad ni siquiera un partido por sus habilidades pero pareció que se equivoco por lo que ella decidió acabar este combate de una buena vez. Ella abrió completamente el abanico y utilizo su Kamaitachi no jutsu para cortar y golpear todo lo que estaba delante de ella. Sakura no tuvo ninguna oportunidad y fue golpeada por la ráfaga de viento y cortada en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo dejándola muy maugullada y sin posibilidades de seguir combatiendo. Temari decidió por el gesto de su sensei el de acabar con ella tanto físicamente como espiritualmente por lo que estaba a punto de golpearla en la espalda con el ventilador mientras caia o al menos esa era su intención principal al momento de no ser porque delante de ella y en el ventilador se encontraba un Uzumaki Naruto no muy contento. El recogió a Sakura una vez que callo mientras que la joven estaba ahora inconsciente debido al dolor, momentos después libero su instinto asesino y todo el mundo en la sala se congelo menos Hinata que ella sabia porque estaba pasando esto precisamente

-Normalmente yo te cortaría la cabeza ahora y te enviaría de nuevo a tu padre junto con un mensaje de respetar a los aliados a menos que quieras salir golpeado. Pero claro no puedo hacer eso teniendo en cuenta como he visto como TU sensei te daba el gesto para hundirla de la manera mas dolorosa posible. Asique por esta vez te voy a dejar ir libre y sin ningún mal ni golpe pero dejame que te aclare esto: Tus actos podrían considerarse como un acto en contra de Konoha y puede que el Sandaime Hokage haya perdido su fuego pero yo no y entonces me habría asegurado por todos los medios posibles de que Suna se replanteara volver a hacer una estupidez como esta. Somos aliados y si tenemos problemas lo solucionamos de manera civilizada y no como animales estúpidos y salvajes. Ahora espero que tu jonin-sensei no haga otra estupidez o pondré todo mi apoyo para ver a Suna expulsada de los exámenes por actos de hostilidad contra un aliado ¿me he explicado claro?

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo muy callado aunque Hinata en realidad se estaba riendo mucho al pensar en lo divertido que era ver a Naruto poner en su lugar a las personas. Hinata estaba impresionada porque Naruto pese a todo el dolor soportado no importaba lo que costase sino que hacia lo imposible por ayudar a otros, además no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que Naruto tenia esperanzas puestas en Sakura como el era capaz de ver en Hinata un gran futuro y capacidades por lo que era obvio que se iba a negar que por un sensei estúpido su carrera se viera truncada o que su espíritu se rompiera por lo que Hinata estaba satisfecha con esto. Pero Anko también lo estaba aunque no lo pareciera como ella sabia que Naruto jamás permitiría a nadie destruir el sueño de otra persona sin importar lo malos que hayan sido con el

Por otro lado el jonin sensei de Suna estaba temblando de ira y miedo. Miedo porque el niño era un jodido monstruo, era exactamente los mismo que trataron de hacer con Gaara. Crear al guerrero perfecto, no un héroe con un código tonto de honor sino un ser sin misericordia para sus enemigos y que no temblara jamás ante usar su poder para derrotar a sus rivales. Por eso el tenia miedo ya que ellos en Konoha tenían a este ser antes del ataque contra su villa y esto podía salir mal en sus planes mientras que luego y por otro lado estaba la rabia. Rabia de que un mero genin le diga como comportarse eso solo hacia que el sintiera ganas de aplastarle la cabeza sin piedad y rirse en su cara de ser muy golpeado para luego cortarle la cabeza con su espada de viento. Y mientras el estaba así Gaara lo miraba con hambre porque sabia que solo Naruto podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para validar su existencia tal y como su madre le estaba diciendo, le estaba costando mucho no atacarlo ahora mismo y el sabia que le costaría cada vez mas y mas resistirlo por lo que esperaba que pronto fuera su combate algo que parece ser que se cumplió muy pronto aunque fue muy decepcionado por desgracia

Su partido era contra el genin de Oto conocido como Kinuta Dosu. Para Gaara esto era mas que un insulto porque sabia que su sangre no iba a satisfacer a su madre para nada pero el no tenia otra opción mas que luchar contra el porque sino el no podría pasar a la siguiente prueba donde de verdad había gente que podría demostrar su existencia por esto Gaara bajo en un Suna Shunshin mientras que espero pacientemente a Dosu que viajaba sin prisa pero sin pausa recordando todo lo que Sabia sobre este oponente así como para demostrar a Orochimaru que el no era un peon que se podía sacrificar así como así

* * *

 _-Gaara VS Dosu-_

Gaara estaba esperando pacientemente a Dosu pacientemente y cuando el proctor dijo que podían empezar el combate incluso le dejo atacar primero. Como es normal del nombre de su pueblo Dosu usaba ataques basados en sonido y ataco a Gaara con uno de estos que no llego a el gracias a su jutsu Suna no Yoroi que le protegía todo el cuerpo de cualquier daño incluido los ataques basados en sonido. Luego y en un instante el destapo su calabaza de arena y lanzo una corriente de arena a máxima velocidad contra el genin de Oto. Normalmente Gaara habría matado inmediatamente a el pero el quería decirle algo muy claro y sacárselo de encima a la vez

-Tu no eres digno ni de demostrar mi existencia ni de dar a mi madre tu sangre

Con un solo gesto la arena de Gaara aplasto poco a poco todo el cuerpo de Dosu en vez de hacerlo de manera rápida y efectiva. Su motivo es que quería meter el miedo en el cuerpo de Naruto como el lo veía como el único de verdad y además sabia que el pelirrojo le pondría mas pelea si sabia como seria su final, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el Sabaku como Naruto solo podía mirar con lastima a Gaara. El solo podía mirar con simpatía al joven que podría llegar haber sido de no ser por las manipulaciones y los ideales estúpidos de su pueblo y el sabia que tendría que solucionar esto mas tarde o mas temprano y por esto el miro con mas odio al instructor de Gaara como el supuso que seria uno de los que pensó que el fin justificaba los medios y que todo lo que el Kage de tu pueblo te pide tenia que ser obedecido

* * *

Con esto hecho solo quedaba un combate por delante: Naruto VS Lee. Ahora todo el mundo estaba completamente nervioso por saber lo que iba a pasar como Naruto tenia una reputación ahora que era de temer aunque muchos seguían pensando que solo era un acto publicitario por parte de Konoha para ganar mas clientes y dinero. Sin embargo otros en la sala estaban mirando atentamente al joven y esperaban ver mas acerca de sus habilidades. Sin embargo los mas centrados en el eran Yugito, Bee y Gaara como ellos querían ver el máximo potencial de su hermano de carga. Mientras que ellos estaban discutiendo con sus Bijus estos admitieron que Naruto era mucho mas poderoso de lo que jamás podrían esperar de un ser humano de su edad y que su potencial solo seguiria subiendo hasta que sobrepasaría los limites o al menos eso decían Gyuki y Matatabi como resultaba que Shukaku solo gritaba por matarlo de forma muy lenta y dolorosa

Los diferentes jonin-sensei a excepción de Kurenai estaban mirando muy atentamente esta situación como ellos querían saber del potencial del heredero Uzumaki de forma mas exacta aunque Gai creía que Lee era el claro vencedor. Daba igual que Naruto derrotara a Zabuza como el sabia que era muy posible que solo fuera cuestión de suerte y nada mas. Ahora todo el mundo estaba en la sala a punto de ver una confrontación epica entre dos ninjas de gran habilidad e incluso los que estaban lesionados previamente estaban aquí a excepción de Sasuke que seguía en cuidados intensivos debido a la tensión del sello maldito puesto en su cuerpo. El error de Gai sin embargo en esto no fue el dudar de las habilidades de naruto sino el de pensar que solo el y su alumno entrenaban mas alla de los limites de la imaginación por conseguir lo que querían ya que Naruto había entrenado de formas que harian muy celoso al maestro verde porque Naruto por ningún motivo se había anulado a si mismo en ninguno de los sentidos el había entrenado completamente su cuerpo y Naruto creyo que era hora de mostrarlo como el hasta ahora había demostrado sus habilidades en Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu

* * *

 _-Naruto VS Lee-_

La tensión estaba en el aire y Lee estaba esperando pacientemente a Naruto a bajar hasta el campo de batalla para los dos de ellos sin embargo también estaba muy mosqueado porque resultaa que Naruto estaba dejando su espada junto con su Hinata y Anko mientras que el también se quitaba todo la ropa de cintura para arriba excepto su camiseta de tirantes de malla lo cual motraba su cuerpo perfecto a todo el mundo en la sala. Lee estaba mirando un tanto ofendido porque pensaba que Naruto no lo estaba tomando verdaderamente en serio a la hora de luchar de ambos y que simplemente lo estaba calificando como un guerrero de categoría inferior a la media

-Naruto-san es un gesto muy anti-juvenil el de dejar sus armas y su ropa atrás solo para enfrentarse contra mi. Puede que no pueda utilizar Ninjutsu ni genjutsu pero mis habilidades en Taijutsu son muy superiores a la media y al menos yo me siento muy humillado por su decisión de abandonar sus armas y sus prendas de ropa

Naruto no parecía ni siquiera molesto por la opinión de Lee al respecto de su decisión de dejar sus armas ya que era obvio que el joven genin e incluso el niño iluso pensaba que podría oponerse contra el utilizando su kenjutsu por lo que Naruto simplemente siguió avanzando hasta el suelo del lugar y espero pacientemente a que el combate empezara. Cuando Hayate dio la orden de empezar Lee se lanzo rápidamente contra el sin importarle nada mas y pensó que podría llevarse a Naruto por delante aprovechándose de sus habilidades en combate. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que su propio maestro no podría haberse creido ni siquiera viéndolo con sus propios ojos. Naruto sin moverse del lugar estaba bloqueando todos los ataques de su rival con puñetazo, patada, shuriken, kunai. No importaba lo que Lee intentaba como Naruto simplemente lo neutralizaba con sus brazos a menos que se trataran de golpes que iban por lo bajo ya que entonces Naruto simple y únicamente los bloqueaba con sus piernas. Lo que Naruto estaba haciendo al repeler a Lee era algo que ni siquiera neji podía hacer lo cual solo sirvió para enervar mas al joven Hyuga. En un determinado momento Lee se alejo de Naruto para tomar carrerilla y trato de golpearlo con una patada giratoria que una vez mas Naruto intercepto con su antebrazo. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Naruto aplico su propia fuerza y de un movimiento el empujo hacia atrás a Lee que hizo grietas en la pared donde choco y que hizo que su sensei se preocupaba

-Goken un estilo de combate creado por el padre de Maito Gai con la intención de permitir a aquellos con dificultades de manipular el chakra para hacer ninjutsu o genjutsu puedan combatir contra sus enemigos. Este estilo exige grandes cantidades de entrenamiento así como una gran intensidad en dicho entrenamiento por lo que es muy raro ver a alguien ser capaz de usarlo en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo este estilo es también todo lo contrario al juuken del Hyuga y se centra en hacer masivos daños externos en vez de internos. Este es un estilo muy bueno pero que cuando se enfrenta contra mi propio estilo es algo obsoleto

Este mensaje mando a todos los presentes a estar sin habla como no podían asimilar del todo que alguien supiera tanto del estilo posiblemente único capaz de superar al juuken. Sin embargo fue su comentario acerca de anticuado lo que mando a algunos en su señal de alarma como ellos no sabían que había algún estilo mas avanzado a partir del Goken. Sin embargo algo les decía que estaban a punto de saber todo lo que estaba detrás de la afirmación de Naruto. Incluso Anko e Hinata querían saber mas de este estilo de combate avanzado que dejaba muy superado al estilo Goken

-El Goken así como el Jukken utilizan características fuertes y capaces de los cuerpos humanos pero totalmente opuestas pero a partir de las raíces de ambos estilos yo pude crear y rediseñar un estilo que era completamente una combinación de ambos elementos de combate: Hakuda. Capaz de realizar tanto un daño interno como un daño externo el Hakuda implia ser mas que capaz de ser rápido y preciso sino también poderoso y eficiente. Este estilo de taijutsu crea un daño interno y externo pequeño pero que a lo largo del combate hara mucho mas daño que los estilos anteriores, también este estilo de combate tiene diversos objetivos como la solidificación de mi cuerpo convirtiéndolo tan duro como el granito pero a su vez siendo tan rápido y usable como el mismísimo rayo asique ya ves Rock Lee. Yo venia mas que preparado pa este combate y si no dejas de contenerte es muy posible que pierdas y entonces se acabe tu carrera porque desde ahora en adelante no voy a contenerme mas

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos por el estilo que Naruto había creado y aunque no les gustara admitirlo estaban muy temerosos ya que nadie jamás había sido capaz de recrear semejante estilo en su vida. Kakashi estuvo tentado en tratar de usar su sharingan pero entonces Anko se deslizo detrás suya y le dijo que esto podía calificarse como secreto de clan y que robarlo no solo daría como resultado con kakashi perdiendo su ojo Sharingan sino siendo degradado y todos sus jutsus recopilados fuera de el y dados a Naruto por lo que el hombre se contuvo sus ganas de mejorar su arsenales y decidió observar el lugar de combate. Y luego finalmente estaban los dos ninjas provenientes de el clan Hyuga que observaban a Naruto con una mezcla de emociones: Hinata observaba a Naruto con una gran cantidad de orgullo por lo que el era capaz de hacer sin ningún problema así como de hacer algo que vendría muy bien para sus hijos futuros mientras que luego estaba Neji que miraba con rabia y con ira no disimulada a Naruto

Lee por otro lado miraba ahora a Naruto con una nueva luz ya que el al principio que naruto solo era un prodigio mas pero se dio cuenta de que el era un genio del trabajo duro también asique el se lanzo de un salto donde estaban las dos manos en su sello Ram. Una vez allí procedió a quitarse los pesos de encima algo que hizo a naruto sonreir mucho porque sabia lo que se avecinaba. El no necesitaba quitarse sus sellos como entonces el combate seria muy unilateral entre ambos y por tanto no habría diversión alguna para el. Cuando las pesas de Lee cayeron al suelo todo el mundo se quedo de piedra, incluso Neji que no sabia que su loco compañero de equipo se entrenaba con semejantes desventajas y se enfrentaba con el y aun así le costaba ganarle. Una vez hecho esto Lee desapareció a una velocidad de ninja nivel jonin y se lanzo a por Naruto. Niguno podía verlo venir y todos pensaron que naruto seria golpeado con facilidad ahora o al menos eso pensaban todos aquellos que no sabían acerca de su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru sabían que era imposible. Aunque sabían que Naruto se había limitado lo suficiente y que por tanto lo tendría difícil para moverse comodamente contra Lee. Pobres ilusos

Naruto cerro los ojos y espero pacientemente a que Lee apareciera detrás suya, una vez que el vino el simplemente agacho la cabeza. Esto sorprendió a todos una vez mas hasta que Asuma se dio cuenta de cómo lo hcia y se quejo de jóvenes super dotados con el control de los elementos lo cual llevo a todos los espectadores incluyendo a los de los otros pueblos a preguntarse que quería decir. Resultaba que gracias a su control sobre el viento Naruto podía sentir cualquier ataque que viniera contra el desde cualquier angulo por lo que tenia una amplia ventaja sobre sus enemigos en caso de atacarle desde diferentes puntos y lugares. Esto causo que todos ellos vieran como una vez mas Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Lee aunque en esta ocasión lo obligaban a moverse por todo el lugar y no quedarse quieto en el mismo lugar algo que solo hizo avivar intensamente las llamas de la juventud de Lee aunque si que hizo darse cuenta de que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de golpear a Naruto sin un golpe de gracia fulminante asique Lee decidió golpearlo con su técnica secreta defenitiva

Lee se puso a correr en círculos alrededor de Naruto y antes de lo que nadie sabia el había golpeado debajo de la barbilla a Naruto enviándolo a lo alto del lugar, todo el mundo estaba visiblemente preocupado o al menos así era para todos aquellos que se preocupaban por Naruto. Entonces Lee lo atrapo con sus vendas y con una gran velocidad y la potencia del giro lo estrello contra el suelo cargándoselo por completo y preocupando a todo el mundo salvo a Neji que se reia de lo bajo que había caído Naruto por haber subestimado a Lee. Esta técnica era el Omote Renge

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron así como la mirada de esperanza de Lee por haber ganado por lo que vieron a continuación una vez que el humo del lugar se disipo. Naruto estaba de pie como un orgulloso Titan que se levanta sin importar el coste y que ahora estaba mirando a Lee con una mirada depredadora. Lo mas sorprendente para la gente fue ver como las contusiones, los golpes y todo lo que tenían Naruto en su cuerpo se regeneraba a una velocidad imposible ya que en cuestión de segundos habían desaparecido. Ni siquiera Hinata sabia a que era esto debido y la hizo preguntarse como Naruto era capaz de hacer esto. Neji activo su Byakugan para ver como las heridas de su cuerpo se cerraban por si solas y sin utilizar ningún jutsu lo cual lo hizo temblar de miedo al imaginarse lo difícil que seria entonces matar a naruto. Incluso los espectadores de las otras naciones estaban con la boca hasta el suelo por su tremenda y rápida regeneración

Naruto estaba dando las gracias a su Shinju koukai como era gracias a ese limite corporal maravilloso que naruto había sido capaz de hacer cosas que a otros mortales solo les parecería una cosa imposible o que a médicos como Tsunade del Sannin le causaron un ataque de envidia y celos por ser inmune a cualquier enfermedad y veneno. Naruto se enfoco ahora en Lee que parecía muy cansado sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podía sonar un poco duro pero el tenia que admitir que un poco de mano dura hay que usarla en ocasiones para llegar a determinados puntos. Por tanto Naruto se coloco en una posicion de ataque y miro a Lee

-Se que tu todavía no lo has dado todo Lee y se muy bien que podrías hacerlo pero antes dejame mostrarte solo un pequeño porcentaje de mi capacidad de combate para que veas un poco mas de lo que soy capaz de hacer y entonces espero que puedas usar tu ultima carta escondida

Naruto entonces desapareció y reapareció detrás suya. No le dio tiempo como Naruto le golpeo con un barrido lo cual le causo a Lee levantarse unos pocos metros por encima y mirar sorprendido antes de que una vez mas Naruto lo cogió por delante en el pecho y a una velocidad impresionante lo hizo chocar contra el suelo a la vez que le daba ese empujon como un golpe de Hakuda

- **Undo Ponpu (bomba Cinetica)**

Toda la arena se estremeció de la intensidad del impacto y ahora fue el momento de muchos de preocuparse por Lee pensando que ahora el joven estaba acabado solo para ser sorprendidos por Lee volver a ponerse de pie sin importar el dolor del impacto. Muchos querían gritarle a Lee de rendirse pero no tenían el valor de gritar esas palabras y antes de que pudieran hacer semejante cosa Lee cruzo los brazos como en una X delante suya y empezó a liberar enormes cantidades de chakra algo que sorprendió a muchos porque este no era un conocimiento muy común aunque Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido al ver como Le pese al dolor y el sufrimiento se negaba a dejarse vencer y Naruto por tanto decidió honrar su ultimo pedido

Kurama mismo estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto diciéndole que si el niño quería enfrentarse a unas puertas entonces ellos les mostrarían una de las suyas. Naruto pronto se coloco en una posicion de combate con las dos piernas completamente erguidas y separas en un perfecto trianqulo equilátero mientras que su espalda se encorvo y empezó a liberar monstruosas cantidades de energía que llevo a todos en el lugar temblar mientras que la propia torre se puso a temblar

-Lee tu tienes tus 8 puertas internas para combatir mientras que yo tengo mis cuatro puertas miticas veamos cual es la mas importante de las nuestras. **GenbuMon abierta**

Con eso su cuerpo se volvió de color negro con líneas y marcas trivales de color rojo por todo su cuerpo mientras que al mismo tiempo una energía dorada lo cubria y sus ojos se volvían dorados haciendo de esta manera que todos los presentes se asustasen ya que esto era algo nunca visto. Incluso los jinchuriki estaban sorprendidos como sus Bijus no sabían que era esto. Momentos después y en un estallido de velocidad ambos jóvenes se lanzaron en una impresionante batalla física por todo el lugar sin ninguna consideraion por el entorno. Todo el suelo se agrietaba y rompia a su paso y nadie podía mas que sentir los impactos, ni siquiera Kakashi era capaz de seguir el combate con su ojo aunque miraba con cierta incredulidad a los dos jóvenes que estaban ahora mismo combatiendo. Lo mismo se podía decir de los demás senseis que estaban excesivamente sorprendidos de esta demostración de fuerza, pero para Gai era un orgullo por partida doble como por un lado su alumno estaba demostrando ser mas que capaz de demostrar a todos de lo que era capaz mientras que por otro lado veía el estilo creado por su padre avanzar mas alla de lo que nadie jamás podría haber imaginado y ahora alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder y altura . Sin embargo no todos eran felices

Neji miraba con odio absoluto a ambos luchadores demostraban un poder muy superior a cualquier otro mostrado en taijutsu que ni siquiera su clan jamás podría imitar y luego miro a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que ella podría seguir los pasos de Naruto lo cual lo enfureció aun mas por saber que el se iba a quedar por detrás del fracaso del clan. Por otro lado estaba Orochimaru que no se había ido y observaba el combate con ira al saber que estaba luchando contra el Uzumaki anteriormente y se contuvo considerablemente lo cual lo hizo enfurecerse. Y finalmente estaba Baki que sabia que el niño podría ser una espina en el futuro de Suna y lo mejor era matarlo inmediatamente. Sin embargo los pensamientos de todos llegaron a un punto muerto cuando se dieron cuenta de que se aproximaba el choque final entre ambos guerreros y no querían perderse este confrontamiento hasta el final

 **-Shubi-Ryoku/Ura Renge**

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si sin embargo paso algo que sorprendió enormenete a todo el mundo en la sala como de repente el ataque de Lee perdió toda su fuerza y esta pareció alimentar ahora el poder de Naruto. Ese era el secreto de la técnicas de Naruto como esta convertía la fuerza del ataque contrario en su propia fuerza para devolver el golpe con no solo la propia fuerza de Naruto sino también la fuerza de Lee añadida. La explosión que siguió a continuación llevo a toda la torre sacudirse violentamente mientras que el humo se despejaba

Una vez esto paso se vio a Naruto de pie sobre un Lee roto que parecía a punto de rematarlo aunque antes de que nadie pudiera pararlo Naruto paso una pequeña cantidad de chakra a Lee para que se recuperase y que así de esta manera el no tuviera ninguna herida seria ni secuela de este combate que le impidiera seguir con su vida ninja

-Al final Lee demostró ser solo un fracaso sin importar cuanto se entrena

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio cuando escucho estas palabras ser dichas por neji al ver a Lee ser derrotado, su propia compañera de equipo estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando en un segundo Naruto estaba delante suya y su puño atraveso la pared cercana así como romper todo lo que había detrás como la puerta de Genbu todavía no se había cerrado y por supuesto podía seguir usando su poder y capacidad destructiva. Todos se quedaron helados por esto

-Bueno al menos el me hizo pelear con ganas mientras que tu y los otros tres miembros de tu clan jamás conseguisteis hacerme ni un rasguño lo cual dice poco de tu forma de combatir patético niño mimado y resentido. Solo reza para que otra persona te pone en tu lugar porque si me toca a mi hacerlo entonces te voy a hacer muchísimo daño y me voy a estar riendo mucho por esto

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una explicación acerca del próximo torneo y como se les esperaba que se formaran durante un mes sin dar problemas. Por supuesto los combates que siguieron fueron algunos de los combates que se iban a recordar por el resto de la historia así por la potencia liberada como por algunas otras cuestiones que harian de los combates un recuerdo poco agradable: Neji VS Hinata, Sasuke VS Gaara, Shikamaru VS Temari y Naruto VS Yugito. Estos iban a ser los próximos combates después de un mes y nadie sabria que pasaría

* * *

 **Espero que la gente disfrute de este nuevo capitulo y me llene de comentarios la historia. Ahora espero que os haya gustado en serio**

 **Buenas a todo el mundo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien espero que este caituloeste detallado para muchos, este es el primero de los dos capítulos antes de que se llegue a las finales y de ahí se pase a la invasión asique espero que a la gente le guste en verdad lo que he conseguido trabar, por desgracia no he podido enviarlo completamente para asegurarme de no tener faltas de ortografía ya que estoy un pelin tirando a bastante enfermo. Muchos comentarios serán esperados mujajajajaja**

 **Rincón de respuestas: de ahora en adelante voy a responder a los comentarios de esta forma, se que es mas simple responderlos de uno en uno de manera directa pero me lo he pensado mejor y voy a hacerlo de esta manera**

 **-Zafir09: Lo de Kakashi es comprensible ya que en su mente Sasuke es una mayor prioridad que naruto ya que el piensa que por el Kyubi Naruto tiene toda la potencia que necesita y que por tanto Sasuke debe ganar toda la fuerza necesaria de cualquier lado. Neji será castigado y Baki va a morir de una manera que nadie se espera creedme cuando lo digo que nadie se espera lo que le pasara a Baki. Lo de Lee es que pude ser un personaje tanto que se puede escribir de buena forma como en algunos casos de una forma muy terrorífica si no me crees espera para ver Daiyokai y lo que tengo planeado para Lee**

 **: me alegro de que te gustara el combate ya que a decir verdad estaba buscando una cualidad física especial para naruto. Cada combate va a ser único solo tienes que creerme y en cuanto a Sasuke ¿Cómo no va a morder el polvo si es golpeado por arena?**

 **: Lamento que no fuera un Hinata Yugito como combate pero veras es que quería poner a Neji en su sitio y n esta historia quien mejor que Hinata. Sin embargo en otras historias Neji será puesto de manera brutal y totalmente despiadada por Naruto**

 **Bueno a los que no haya colocado aquí lo siento pero es porque o ya respondi o en cualquier caso no es necesario responder pero aun asi digo que gracias por el apoyo a mi historia**

 **Naruto no me pertenece de serlo asi tendría mucho mas que solo el elemento viento y el poder de Kurama por no decir que mas tarde ganase todas las habilidades que tiene. por no decir que Sasuke no viviría para contarlo, los traidores son lo peor de este mundo**

* * *

 **FORMACION Y LIBERTAD**

* * *

 **-Compuesto Uzumaki-**

Naruto estaba sentado en una posicion de loto tranquilamente mientras que estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo de ahora en adelante. El había mostrado dos de sus capacidades y eficiencia al pueblo: el poder frente a Orochimaru y las cuatro puertas ancestrales con la lucha de Lee. El sabia que de ahora en adelante el consejo sobre todo los dos ancianos iban a hacer lo que sea para tenerlo aun mas controlado y estar seguros cien por cien de su entrenamiento en las artes ninja por lo que el tendría que ir con mucho ojo

Por otro lado estaban los combates en las finales. El combate de Gaara a decir verdad no le impresionaba lo mas minimo y sabia que Gaara estaba mas que preparado para aplastar a Sasuke sin importar lo fuerte que este fuera ya que Sasuke carecia de una verdadera motivación para luchar mientras que Gaara luchaba por sobrevivir al dia a dia desde que era un niño pequeño. Shikamaru y Temari seria una batalla de intelecto y de fuerza pero Shikamaru carecia de la motivación para luchar, el sabia que tarde o temprano alguien deberá hacer algo para asegurarse de que Shikamaru entienda lo importante que es luchar constantemente en serio sin guardarse nada y al mismo tiempo saber planificar adecuadamente cada combate. Hinata y Neji sin embargo si era un combate que a el le interesaba enormemente ya que el sabia que este partido serviría para demostrar la habilidad y la capacidad de Hinata al clan Hyuga y como habían desperdiciado un diamante en bruto, además no había nada mejor que ver al estilo Doton ser derrotado por los estilos de Hinata, ella incluso había dicho que tenia interés en la creación de un estilo que combinara ambos de sus elementos. Y finalmente estaba el frente a la jinchuriki de Kumo, el no se dejaba engañar por la fuerza que solamente había mostrado hasta el momento ya que el podía ver en ella una fuerza yuna capacidad sin igual y que era mas quecapaz que la mayoría de los jonin que conocía lo cual significaba para Naruto que tendría que emplearse a fondo contra ella y que no podría contenerse

 **[Quizas eso es lo que necesitas Naruto. Me cuesta admitirlo pero va siendo hora de mostrar al mundo tu poder y tu capacidad, esta será la forma de afianzar tu territorio y recordarle a todos lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser una persona con los medios y los métodos adecuados. Además ese enmascarado tarde o temprano va a volver una vez mas y ambos necesitamos estar en el mejor momento de nuestras habilidades si queremos tener una sola oportunidad frente a ese hombre. Tambien Naruto estoy pensando que con esta situación que se avecina pronto podrá mostrar tu verdadero yo al mundo y mostrar el verdadero potencial de un jinchuriki y no solo el que alcanzan los de estado perfecto]**

-Tienes razón Kurama y una vez mas te doy las gracias por tu sabio consejo pero eso no significa que no tenga mis dudas. Si muestro mi fuerza al completo podría llevar a nuestros enemigos acelerar sus planes y nosotros no queremos eso. Necesito mas tiempo. Necesitamos mas tiempo para estar verdaderamente a la altura de lo que se espera de nosotros y sinceramente lo veo muy difícil a menos que alguien nos logre dar una señal de cuando podremos contar con que los enemigos que tenemos van a decidir un movimiento final contra nosotros. Kurama sinceramente no se que hacer y necesito tu ayuda mas que nunca

Kurama se quedo durante un tiempo muy pensativo. Sabia de un método para conseguirle a Naruto la fuerza que necesitaba pero dicho método había sido intentado por algunos de sus hijos y ninguno lo había conseguido hasta el momento. Pero luego recordó lo que Naruto era: un hibrido entre Biju y humano. El sabia que Naruto tenia mas esperanza de futuro que cualquiera de los nueve Biju, el tenia el potencial de superarlos a todos. La capacidad de utilizar la energía física y espiritual de un Biju mientras que por otro lado el aspecto de un humano que le permitia pasar desapercibido y crecer mas fuerte entre sus cazadores. Naruto era prácticamente alguien que podría llegar a alcanzar cualquier meta que se propusiera y el solamente necesitaba la ayuda adecuada y correcta por lo que el estaba pensando en las formas de ayudarlo correctamente y había un método: El Sabio Kitsune. En la actualidad el era el sabio Kitsune lo cual lo hacia un monstruo en combate sin igual y sin rival, de hecho el había intentado dejar su posicion y que uno de sus hijos se hiciera cargo de esta posicion ya que la cominacion del chakra Biju que sus hijos tenían en su sistema mas el poder del Senjutsu los habría llevado a ser su sucesor en el puesto de Kyubi tanto como el sabio y nuevo líder del clan como uno de los Biju (si bien se mantendría que solo el podría ser el que fuera sellado en el gedo mazo para reformar el juubi aun asi sus hijos podrían suprarlo en poder), además de esta forma garantizarían que jamás se podría liberar a Kaguya porque necesitaban su chakra ya que su chakra era una de las nueve llaves para permitir al juubi reformarse y de ahí venir Kaguya. Sin embargo todos sus hijos habían fallado y fue solo debido a el estar ahí que sus hijos no habían muerto o covertido en animales furiosos por lo que el prohibió a nadie volver a intentar esto y se convertiría entonces en el guardian etener y por supuesto no poder jamás estar con su amada Yuki. Sin embargo Naruto podía ser la excepción y convertirse en un sabio fox y convertirse de esa manera en su sucesor. Seria mucho mas fuerte que el incluso si lo que pensaba era cierto, pero esta idea es para un momento posterior no para ahora que estaban tan metidos en el caos y sin posibilidad de contar con suficiente tiempo como para entrenarse y controlar los poderes que el recibiría por esto. Además de que el solo tendría una oportunidad y si fallaba Kyubi no tenia forma de detenerlo de convertirse en una bestia sin sentido

 **[Hay una forma Naruto pero haremos uso de ella cuando estes mas preparado y la situación no sea con un margen de tiempo tan pequeño. Necesitamos mas tiempo para hacer lo que yo estoy pensando y sinceramente no lo tenemos. Sin embargo Naruto yo te recomendaría estar en alerta máxima, has derrotado a un ninja como Orochimaru y eso llevara a la gente pensar en lo fuerte que eres, es cierto que para luchar te quitaste todos los sellos menos el ultimo pero aun así para un niño de tu edad alcanzar el nivel de un Sannin y por supuesto superarlo podría significar un cambio drástico en la jefatura de Konoha. Además esto también podría llevar a que traten de tenerte mas controlado y asegurar tu lealtad en el futuro ya que aunque el Sandaime y los jefes de clan ya no sean hostiles a ti todavía hay que recordar que los dos ancianos siempre han pensado en ti como menos que un arma de usar y tirar mientras que los civiles ya te odian por el poder que estas ganando si por algún caso pudieras poner tu feudo en buen estado esto te haría el mayor socio y aliado del Daimyo del Fuego y ellos perderían mucha reputación y poder asique mi recomendación seria tener la guardia bien en lo alto y asegurarse de que nadie se te pueda acercar por la espalda ya que no necesitamos puñaladas traperas]**

Naruto entendió lo que el Kyubi le estaba explicando ya que gracias a todas las alianzas que su clan había tenido a lo largo de su tiempo el había ganado mucha fuerza pero si conseguía volver a poner en marcha Uzu como un feudo y establecer una sociedad comercial con el Daimyo del fuego entonces su poder en todo Hi no kuni seria casi imposible de superar. Si a eso le añades la alianza de pacto entre Nami no kuni y el y su clan junto con las diferentes alianzas con hombres de sabias inversiones y gran capital pues entonces era obvio que posiblemente su clan seraia el mas poderoso no solo por el ser un miembro sino también políticamente. Naruto tenia que pensar en diferentes planes para asegurarse de que durante estos exámenes no pasaba nada malo ya que eran ciertos eventos que le llamaban la atención

El primero y mas importante: Sabaku no Gaara. Ese joven era un superviviente al igual que el pero con la diferencia de que estaba solo y sin nadie que le echara una mano en todo lo que el necesitaba asique como era de esperar Naruto había visto que el joven se había convertido en el monstruo que los demás solo podían ver y que solo aluien como el podría enfrentar, la razón de que era una anomalía sin embargo es que estaba desquiciado. Si tueres un líder y quieres atraer el mayor numero de clientes posibles a tu pueblo tu mandas a tus ninjas mas formales y adecuados no a los mas locos y desquiciados y eso era curiosamente lo que el kazekage había hecho. La segunda anomalía era: Orochimaru. Era obvio que el hombre había venido a por Sasuke y si supiera de su línea de sangre el entonces habría tratado de hacer su camino para hacerse con el y por suerte no lo sabia, sin embargo lo que no cuadraba era el porque ahora y no cuando era un niño pequeño asique lógicamente Naruto podía sospechar que el hombre estaba tramando algo mas además de hacerse un amigo de Sasuke y ponerle a tiro todo el poder que el niño buscaba, no el joven Uchiha no era su único objetivo y viendo como orochimaru tenia una cuenta pendiente en su mente con Konoha el estaba mas que seguro de que el trataría de hacer algo que dañase considerablemente al pueblo por lo que el tendría que estar muy vigilante sobre todo por las noches ya que era el momento perfecto para reuniones secretas y para moverse entre líneas y conseguir objetivos que implicaran el ocultimo. Y finlmente la ultima incognita: Yugito. El no era idiota y podía ver que la joven junto con su equipo estaba aquí para capturarlo, no era algo demasiado difícil de averiguar solo algo que uno podría observar si prestaba la atención adecuada ya que el sabia del deseo de Kumo por el clan Uzumaki, era como algo que siempre habían soñado ya que las cadenas de chakra eran posiblemente la línea de sangre no elemental mas interesante que siempre habían buscado y que además el fuera el Kyubi jinchuriki era solo un atractivo mas que atraía al Raikage a querer convertirlo en suyo. La razón de ser una incognita es que el Raikage debería ser un completo idiota si pensaba que podría secuestrarlo a plena luz del dia y eso solo podría suceder si un evento en especia era dado y eso era una perturbación tal que llamara la atención de todo el mundo por lo que nadie prestaría atención al destino del joven jinchuriki hasta que fuera demasiado tarde

En el fondo Naruto estaba muy contento de que Kurama le hubiera hecho jugar tanto contra clones de sombra de si mismo en partidas de Shogi ya que le había permitido enderse mejor a si mismo así como ver todas las posibles jugadas que una persona puede hacer para salirse con la suya ya que era bastante obvio que sino fuera por esto el jamás habría entendido lo suficiente como para crecer y adaptarse a todo lo que le lanzaran. En eso Naruto había adaptado la filosofiade ser como el agua: no tenia, forma, es tranquila y nadie podía ver en ella porque ella no coultaba las cosas de la misma manera, pero podría ser violenta y destructiva cuando el momento en cuestión fuera necesario, además de todo esto el agua podía ser muy engañosa y hacer creer que en la superficie todo era tranquilo pero en el fono era violento como un Tsunami a punto de arrasar todo en las inmediaciones. Esa era su forma de ser

Y mientras que Naruto estaba pensando en la forma en que podía solucionar todos sus problemas y todas las situaciones problematicas en las que estaba tanto las tres chicas estaban disfrutando de un buen momento en las fuentes termales de la residencia Uzumaki. Hinata, Haku y Anko se estaban mirando en un momento de paz y relajación con Hinata estar comiéndose tranquilamente un bollo de canela mientras que Haku tenia un Pocky y Anko tenia su Dango. Decir que las tres jóvenes estaban en el cielo era mas o menos una gran realidad que era muy difícil de negar y mas aun para ellas

Lo que las chicas no sabían es que en las aguas termales había un sello que causaba que las termas pudieran relajar los musculos del cuerpo con mayor facilidad y por tanto hacer que las chicas estuvieran mas tranquilas. Habian venido aquí tanto Anko como Hinata nada mas salir del bosque de la muerte mientras que Haku se metió con ellas al ver que iban a las termas y desde entonces las tres kunoichis estaban aquí dentro. Y cada una de ellas tenia unas cosas mas o menos serias en este momento en su cabeza ya que resultaba que esta segunda fase había demostrado ser mas problemática de lo que podía parecer. Hinata sabia que el combate contra su primo era algo que ya no se podía evitar y sinceramente ella pensaba que era en verdad una cosa dictada por el destino, sin embargo ella no tenia intención de dejarse avasallar por el y sus costumbres sino que tenia la intención de llegar a lo mas alto y decirle al clan Hyuga todo lo que habían desperdiciado por su arrogancia y sus ansias de poder y potencial así como mantener las tradiciones a cualquiera que fuera el costo. Para Haku la cosa era bastante simple y ella poco a poco se estaba haciendo una posicion muy respetada dentro del hospital ya que no solo se había vuelto una de las mayores expertas medicas con las que el hospital podía contar sino que también ella se había convertido posiblemente en la que podría asumir el cargo de jefa de planta, también había que añadir que gracias a los recursos en la hoja en especial con el clan Yamanaka había podido mejorar sus ungüentos o crear algunos nuevos y mientras estaba en el trabajo pasando diagnosticos ella los usaba y había ganado una buena reputación a costa de esto y como colofón final ella se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera adepta de ninjutsu con base de hielo ya que Naruto le estaba proporcionando todo lo que sabia a ella acerca de este elemento aunque la razón de su notoria mejoría también era que debido a estar en un lugar fijo y sin miedo alguno a ser perseguido ella había sido capaz de comenzar las manipulaciones de Futon y Suiton lo cual había llevado a una mejora considerable en el uso de su Hyoton. Por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Anko y ella estaba mas que contenta de cómo iban las cosas por el momento como ella tenia que reconocer que estar con Naruto había sido posiblemente la mejor opción que había tenido en su vida y estaba mas contenta de haber cumplido con ella ya que Naruto le había mostrado mucho afecto y cariño desde que estaba viviendo aquí y además también estaba investigando el sello maldito que ella tenia puesto por lo que era en cuestión de tiempo que Naruto hubiera hecho lo necesario para deshacerse de dicho sello ya que era bastante obvio para la joven que Naruto estaba muy adentrado en el uso de fuinjutsu

Con todo eso dicho en sus mentes cada una también se preguntaba si durante este mes de entrenamiento ellas podrían contar con la compañía de Naruto ya sea en forma de una cita o pasar un buen rato ya que querían pasar mas tiempo junto con el hombre en caso de Hinata y haku que sabían que amaban y para Anko querer pasar tiempo con la única persona que verdaderamente la aprecia y con la que podría tener algo mas que una simple amistad o camaderia como ella tenia con los miembros de el I+T

Al mismo tiempo Hinata se estaba preguntando en que se iba a formar durante este mes como ella sabia que simplemente formarse no iba a ser suficiente para ella misma sino que necesitaba algo mas, algo que le diera un tipo de victoria sobre Neji que obligara al joven imbécil a replantearse toda su ideología. Ella conocía a Naruto y sabia que la iba a dejar en las capaces manos de tanto Kurenai como Anko ya que el se formaría por si mismo. Ella sabia que Shino iba a estar todo el mes entrenando con su padre asique esto le quitaba obviamente un peso de encima en forma de capacitación. No es que ella no quisiera entrenar con naruto o Shino pero ella quería darle una buena sorpresa a ambos ya que quería demostrarles a ambos que ella es mas que capaz de hacer cosas tan imposibles como ellos o mejor dicho como Naruto ya que ella sabia que Naruto podía hacer cosas casi imposibles de hacer por parte de otros ninjas

Fue justamente en ese momento que ellas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Naruto entrar en las termas y colocarse en el otro lado de las aguas. Las tres mujeres vieron como estaba de tenso y vieron como se controlo para no soltar un suspiro nada mas entrar en el agua y estuvieron a punto de reírse. Ellas sabían que Naruto pensaba demasiado y estaban mas que dispuestas a hacer que se relaje ya que no es bueno para nadie estar constantemente en tensión asique las chicas se movieron mas cerca de el. Antes de que Naruto spiera lo que estaba pasando las dos mas jóvenes se colocaron en cada uno de los brazos mientras que Anko se puso delante de el exhibiendo su hermoso cuerpo a el. Le estaba costando enormemente al joven Baron del clan Uzumaki contener sus hormonas ya que las tres jóvenes estaban hermosas y Hinata con este entrenamiento y toda la confianza que ha ganado recientemente se había atrevido cada vez a relucir mas hermosa como la joya que ella era en realidad. Naruto no tenia ninguna duda de que las tres chicas eran mas que perfectas a sus ojos

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Tu eres serio y profesional pero en la seguridad del hogar deberías relajarte un poco mas o de lo contrario nos vas a preocupar considerablemente asique anda cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que te esta comiendo tanto el tarro que no te deja relajarte con nosotras?

Las otras dos niñas tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse mientras que movían sus manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo sintiendo sus musculos duros, sintiendo su espalda, sintiendo su piel dura pero no rasposa. En elagun momento ellas se acercaron para aspirar el olor que emanaba de el un olor a menta y naturaleza pura y no podían resistirse a estar restregándose contra el. Mientras que Anko veía toda la escena y se divertía ya que ella podía ver a Naruto teniendo mas problemas para tener autocontrol sobre el mismo de ahora en adelante. Sin mbargo eso todavía no le impedía divertirse y ella lentamente se acerco a Naruto rozando la piel del uno contra el otro, acercando sus pechos contra la piel de Naruto y por ultimo saborando sus labios en un pequeño asalto que la joven Mitarashi había realizado, salvo que el beso en vez de haber tomado por sorpresa para Naruto fue mas bien como algo que el mismo esperaba y por tanto no se ando con chiquitas y se lo devolvió con la misma pasión. Al mismo tiempo las otras dos niñas empezaron a hacer gemidos lindos porque también querían un poco de Naruto para ellas y Naruto respondió dejando de besar a Anko por un momento para besar a Hinata y después a Haku. Tras el apasionado beso con las tres damas estas solo se relajaron en Naruto con Haku e Hinata apoyándose en los hombros de Naruto mientras se abrazaban y con Anko poniéndose en el regazo de Naruto sintiendo algo que la hizo muy feliz y contenta

Con esto el empezó entonces a contarles una tras otras sus preocupaciones. Como el sabia que algo estaba pasando con el examen chunin, como el sabia que los dos jichurikis extranjeros tenían algo que ver o sabían algo que iba a pasar en este lugar. Como temia lo que iba a pasar y cuanto no deseaba mostrar sus habilidades a Konoha porque sabia que entonces el se convertiría en una persona mas custodiada por parte de los ancianos de la aldea. Tambien les hablo de los problemas con el exterior y de cómo un hombre quería al Kyubi y no se detendría ante nada por conseguirlo y como temia que esta persona se enfrentase a el porque el no se veía listo todavía para alguien de semejante calibre. Tambien a decir verdad el les transmitió su miedo y siu inseguridad en lo que se refería a cualquier cosa que les podría pasar a ellas algo que se llevo todo el cariño que las chicas podían reunir ya que no podían evitar sentirse eufóricas al saber que Naruto era tan protector sobre ellas. Por supuesto nada mas terminar de explicar sus problemas las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la situación con Naruto siempre podría ser mas compleja de lo que parecía y que el nunca dejaba nada al azar ni tampoco dejaba ningún cabo suelto, ahora ellas lo sabían y también sabían que debían hacer algo y evitar que el se siguiera volviendo loco de preocupación y de cualquier otra cosa

-Naruto-kun no debes preocuparte tanto. La vida es un constante camino que esta en movimiento, este camino no esta escrito en piedra y tu debes de dejar de preocuparte solo porque no puedes predecir los movimientos de los demás. Por otro lado tienes un enemigo muy fuerte si es cierto, pero si ese hombre de verdad habría querido ir a por ti habría ido el dia de tu nacimiento o poco después no mas tarde a menos que tenga algún que otro problema. Al ser esta la situación yo te recomiendo que dejes de presionarte aceca del Uchiha enmascarado y que vivas tu dia a dia preparándote pero no obsesionándote con el ya que obviamente sino ha venido aun aun le quedara tiempo por venir. Los exámenes chunin no deben preocuparte porque si lo que piensas es cierto lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar precauciones y todo estará completamente resuelto

Hinta termino de hablar por un momento dejando que sus palabras llegaran a Naruto como ella sabia que Naruto las había escuchado con toda la atención del mundo y ahora ella solo estaba esperando pacientemente a que se asentaran en el porque resultaba que por estos motivos el estaba tan tenso y el debería estar mas relajado. La siguiente en ponerse a hablar fue Haku

-Naru-kun se que estas preocupado por nosotras y creeme cuando digo que eso es maravilloso ya que resulta que no creo que mucha gente se preocupe como tu lo haces. Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que puedo sentir tu calidez y tu amor cuando nos cuidas y nos proteges y eso es algo tremendo teniendo en cuenta que tu no has sabido lo que era eso hasta no hace mucho. Has vivido una vida dura y en soledad, solo con Kurama y el entrenamiento y eso ahora te hara seguramente sentir miedo porque no sabes si seras lo suficientemente fuerte en un momento posterior para protegernos, pero creo que va siendo hora de que tu también aceptes que debes dejar que nostras te protejamos ya que seria muy injusto que solo tu te llevaras todo el peso y la carga de esta vida, no es lo que hacen las arejas Naru-kun y yo tengo la intención de ser fiel a mi pareja en todas las medidas posibles no solo como amantes y como almas gemelas sino también como compañeros de armas que se deben apoyar en todo momento sin importar la dificultad de la situación y que deben estar preparados para lo imprevisible. Eso es lo que yo te propongo mi amada pareja y te juro que jamás me ire de ti

Cuando Haku termino de hablar ella procedió a besar a Naruto con dulzura. Todo lo que ella había dicho era una verdad cien por cien. Naruto había tenido que soportar el peso de la vida solo y sin nadie. No ayuda, no amigos, no apoyo y desde luego no familia. De ahí que el estuviera tan sobreprotector de ellas ya que se negaba a perder a su gente preciosa solo por algún capricho del destino que no quiera tener nada que ver con el o por el estilo asique por esta razón el estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por sus amigas ya que el no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie las hiriera bajo cualquier concepto. Por supuesto Haku sabia que habría dificultades pero ella también sabia que con su pareja de su lado todo esto podría resolverse mejor o peor y que todos los problemas que tenían se irían. A contianuacion Anko se dio la vuelta apoyando sus pechos contra Naruto y besándolo con cuidado en la frente antes de que ella procedió a hablar de lo que pensaba y lo que iba por su cabeza endemoniada y con pensamientos de Dango y sangre y hacer chillar de dolor

-Naruto creeme cuando te digo que eres posiblemente la persona mas responsable que conozco y creeme te respeto enormemente por ser así pero debes aflojar un poco y no debes estar constantemente preocupado con tu vida. La vida también implica cierta diversión y tu deberías estar mas que dispuesto a vivir dicha diversión antes que dejar que algo malo ocurriera ya que entonces solo podras echarte la culpa de que eso mismo ocurriera. Somos humanos y debemos vivir nuestra vida como podamos sin mas ni menos pero creo que en esta vida de lagrimas tu ya has soportado por ti mismo bastantes lagrimas asique creo que va siendo hora de que dejes un poco de tu pesada carga para los demás y que te relajes ya que creo que hablo en nombre de todas para decirte que sino te relajas te va a estallar un nervio. Ahora en cuanto a las preocupaciones que tines mi recomendación es que simplemente no las dejes ganarte el terreno pero si que las tengas en cuenta de ahora en adelante ya que obviamente si tus preocupaciones te superan vas a pasarlo muy mal. Debes confiar en nosotras para ayudarte con tu carga de trabajo como ya es posible que no lo sepas pero somos muy capaces de cuidarnos por nosotras mismas asique hombre grande no hace falta estar todo el dia pensando en que puede salir mal

Con esto dicho Naruto le dio un beso mientras que una de sus manos le pasaba una buena revisión al cuerpo de Naruto hasta llegar a su entrepierna y darle una pequeña sacudida. Naruto estaba verdaderamente teniendo cada vez mas problemas para controlarse ya que el no quería nada mas que saciar sus instintos con ellas pero desde luego no iba a ser ahora ya que Naruto sabia que hacer eso solo llevaría a tomar un camino muy apresurado cuando dos de las chicas no estaban listas todavía y el sabia que debis esperar y no imponer su presencia. Sin embargo eso no que ria decir que no le podía devolver la jugada como el agarro sus pechos y se los aplasto dándole una oleada de placer a Anko que ahora mismo estaba muy ocupada controlado su cuerpo para no irse fuera de control ya que ella también quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo aunque sabia que no tardaría mucho. Con esto los cuatro se fueron a la cama que compartían para irse a dormir sabiendo que el próximo dia iba a ser un dia bastante duro y que sino estaban preparados para todo lo que tendrían que soportar entonces el mes no iba a tener ningún sentido para ellos ya que si no podían soportar el primer dida de entrenamiento entoces no podrían soportar el resto de los días de entrenamiento y por tanto ellos perderían las finales. Algo que Hinata no quería hacer para demostrar su valia mientras que para naruto era mas bien una cuestión de orgullo muy personal el querer ganar contra Kumo después de todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de su historia

* * *

 **-Mañana Siguiente-**

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba despierto y de pie con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo o al menos la mayor tranquilidad que se podría tener ante el nerviosismo de aprender mas aun de lo que tendrían que hacer. Haku se había empeñado en querer mejorar su manipulación de suiton y futon para así hacer un mejor Hyoton y de esa manera tener una completa ventaja sobre todos y cada uno de los posibles enemigos en el futuro que tuviera que enfrentar. Por otro lado Anko estaba con Hinata haciendo copias de ciertos documentos que se referían a la manipulación del fuego y del Rayo como ambas iban a entrenar en ambas manipulaciones, para Hinata porque esas eran sus manipulaciones principales mientras que para Anko por tener un mayor dominio del Katon y el Raiton para comenzar ya con la manipulación de su tercer elemento ya que ella tenia completamente dominado el elemento Doton y podía decir sin ningún problema que era de las mejores usuarias doton de la aldea en su conjunto

Naruto y las chicas solo estuvieron un rato juntos antes de que estas decidieran que lo mejor era irse con Anko llevando a Hinata al campo de entrenamiento numero 8 mientras que Haku salió a la parte superior para practicar en el estanque la manipulación del agua. En cuanto al propio Naruto se fue a una zona de entrenamiento subterránea en la que el una vez que se cerro la puerta esta se sello, una vez hecho esto salieron cientos de autómatas o lo que serian marionetas de un grado superior y mejoradas con fuinjutsu. Naruto no tardo demasiado en sentirse como en casa ya que estas se dedicaron a lanzarse contra Naruto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tratando de someter a Naruto por la fuerza de los números, si bien se podía tratar de un entrenamiento de Taijutsu eso fue solo porque además Naruto había puesto un nivel mas elevado su sello y por tanto tenia mayores restricciones lo cual le estaba haciendo esforzarse mucho mas aunque gracias al Shinju Koukai el estaba aguantando bastante bien la presión de dicho entrenamiento. Este entrenamiento por supuesto no fue durante toda la mañana sino que fue durante las próximas dos horas como naruto quería obligarse a si mismo a intensas horas de trabajo forzado para incrementar aun mas todas sus capacidades físicas así como aumentar sus reflejos a la hora de ser superado y ser incapaz de sentir por donde vendrán los ataques. Esta fue solo la primera etapa de la formación del dia como nada mas terminar con las autómatas Naruto decidió que tenia que formar otra parte muy esencia de si mismo por lo que creo cerca de doscientos clones para realizar la siguiente tarea

Los clones se dividieron en cinco grupos de cuarenta que fueron a realizar un control determinado en cada uno de los cinco elementos que podía usar: Raiton, Futon, Suiton, Hyoton y Ranton. Mientras que los clones estaban practicando eso el se dedico a utilizar la meditación para tratar de realizar una serie de ejercicios en la formación del chakra Yin como el necesitaba tener un control de dicho chakra para poder seguir siendo muy bueno en las ilusiones. Este ejercicio consistía en emitir una luz y que todo se fuera en un mundo de oscuridad era similar a la técnica del Nidaime Hokage pero con la diferencia es que se trataba de un destello que emitia un genjutsu en todos los que lo veian para que sus mundos se fueran a ciegas. Naruto no tuvo los requisitos de lo que el quería hacer hecho pero el sabia que estaba llegando a ello poco a poco y que simplemente requería una formación de mas tiempo y el sabia que con este mes el tiempo era lo de menos ya que el contaba con dicho tiempo y por tanto no tenia de que preocuparse en absoluto. El siguiente ejercicio era un control de chakra del tipo Yang ya que quería ser capaz de replicar la famosa fuerza inhumana de los Senju pero a su manera ya que aunque el era muy bueno y muy fuerte el sabia que con esta técnica el no tendría ningún problema para realizar un golpe fulminante sin utilizar mucho chakra. Naruto solo sabia una gran verdad de todo esto: Iba a ser una mañana muy larga y necesitaría grandes cantidades de descanso mas tarde

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento Nº8-**

Hinata estaba corriendo sin parar mientras que Anko y Kurenai la bombardeaban con multiples proyectiles y con la intención de golpear de forma abusaiva obligando a si a la niña a tener que estar en un constante movimiento y por tanto tener que generar unas reservas de resistencia y chakra mayores. Esto por supuesto no era lo único que ella tenia que hacer como por orden de un clon ya sea de Anko o Kurenai ella debía de dejar de moverse y desviar todos lsos ataques con sus golpes Juuken por lo que de esta forma ella también se acostumbraría a lanzar multiples golpes con varios objetivos en mente y siendo ella superado en numero considerablemente además a eso hay que añadirle que cada clon escogía de forma aleatoria cuando debía hacer cada cosa entonces se podía decir que Hinata lo estaba pasando muy duramente

Esto fue así durante unas dos horas y cuando todo termino Hinata estaba sobre una rodilla en el suelo tremendamente agotada. Despues de tomar un descanso de media hora sin embargo ella tuvo que volver a empezar con un entrenamiento y viendo como ella tenia la naturaleza fuego y con Anko para observarla decidieron que era el momento perfecto para comenzar la segunda etapa de formación que consistía en convertir una buena cantidad de arena en vidrio debido al calor. Esto se realizo durante una hora y fue gracias al control de chakra superior de Hinata que ella pudo realizar dicha tarea casi sin ningún problema aunque tenia que tomar cortos respiros, en opinión de Anko ella pensaba que en el final del mes si se centraban en esto ella lo tendría dominado pero Hinata respondió con fiereza que no y que iba a formarse también en la segunda etapa del raiton. No hay que decir lo sorprendidas que estaban ambas mujeres por ver a la que fue la chica mas timida de todo el novato 9 ahora como una de las chicas mas impresionantes de la aldea en opinión de Anko. Por supuesto la formación de la siguiente hora fue la del Raiton y en esta utilizaron dos bombillas que debían acabar encendidas con la misma potencia algo que Hinata descubrió difícil porque siempre cargaba una mas que la otra. Hinata uso otra hora en este ejercicio pero al final tuvo que descansar ya que la pobre no tenia la resistencia sin fin que Naruto tenia por ejemplo aunque al final ella había ganado una gran resistencia después de todo. Kurenai decidió utilizar después de la formación Raiton un rato para la meditación ya que le permitiría descansar a la chica y a la vez trabajar en su control de chakra era un ganar o ganar

Sin embargo Hinata no era la única que entrenaba como la propia Anko también estaba entrenando y todo esto debido a que ella tenia una ambicion en realidad. El sueño de Anko era y siempre ha sido no solo ser la jefa de I+T sino que ella también quería ser la comandante ANBU de Konoha. Normalmente ese sueño seria imposible para ella debido a que un 10 por ciento de su chakra estaba siempre destinado a mantener la junta de Orochimaru en un bloqueo y que esta no pueda hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo gracias al sello de Naruto ella ya no tenia que preocuparse por ese diez por ciento. Con ese diez por ciento ella podía entrenar ahora mucho mas y por tanto alcanzar la que era una de sus metas mas importantes. Por supuesto para realizar adecuadamente su entrenamiento Anko siempre seria usar unos tres Kage Bunshin que se repartían entre ejercicio de cada uno de los elementos y control de chakra mientras que la original estaba con Hinata usando la formación de Hinata en cada determinado momento para ponerse mejor en forma. Por un lado ella tenia mejorando su puntería y su habilidad con las armas mientras que cuando Hinata se formaba con sus elementos ella también lohacia. En verdad se podría decir que ella estaba verdaderamente pasándoselo bien con el entrenamiento ya que tenia gente con la que divertirse y pasárselo bien sin embargo ella todavía tenia sus limites y era que debido a estar muchos años sin aprovechar ese limite de 10 por ciento su cuerpo tendía a no saber cuando estaba verdaderamente en su limite y que era solo gracias a su perseverancia que podía esforzarse a llegar mas alto aun de lo que podría esperarse. Sin embargo Anko tenia una materia de entrenamiento que sabia que Hinata no realizaba ya que Hinata prefería genjutsu sobre lo que ella estaba empezando a entrenar: Bukijutsu. Anko se estaba formando mas concretamente en el uso de un Kusiragama de doble guadaña con la ventaja de que dichas guadañas eran pequeñas y por tanto eran mas rapidos aunque de menor alcance. Este Kusarigama estaba casi todo hecho negro salvo la hoja que era de plata y se trataba de una arma hecha de Chakra metal de ahí que su intención sea formarse en el uso del Chakra Raiton ya que ella sabia que de sus elementos ese seria el que se combinaría de manera mas letal y eficiente con su nueva arma que a su vez era un regalo del rubio del que se estaba enamorando

Cuanto mas ella lo pensaba no tenia ninguna lógica. Naruto era básicamente de la realeza, era un príncipe en el menor de los sentidos ya que hera heredero del Feudo de Uzu y con eso lo convertía en el segundo noble mas poderoso solo por detrás del Daimyo y en el socio preferencial del Daimyo y eso lo demostraba como Naruto había viajado una vez hace un tiempo de nuevo a la capital para colocar sellos de seguridad mejores en el lugar para hacer la vida del Daimyo mas segura. Ella sabia que además Naruto tenia muchos socios comerciales porque sus padres habían invertido positivamente en ellos y el estaba llevándose la parte adecuada debido a su inversión pero luego estaba el punto de que Naruto muy posiblemente cuando tuviera una oportunidad de manejar su feudo y ponerlo cien por cien al funcionamiento entonces posiblemente el poder de Naruto sobre Konoha aumentaría considerablemente y llevaría a el y su familia ser aun mas reconocidos. Por eso es que ella no entendía como podía sentirse atraída por una persona así ya que ella se juro jamás ser una chica protegido que necesitaría de un caballero que la protegiera aunque en defensa de Naruto ella sabia mas Bien que Naruto era mas bien del tipo caballero oscuro que príncipe azul que todas las fans suelen perseguir. Sin embargo el tren de pensamiento de Anko se fue cortado cuando Hinata y Kurenai llegaron para decirle que se iban a comer por lo que ella tendría que acompañarlas a lo que ella creció contenta por supuesto y guardo su arma en su sello de la muñeca el cual era otro regalo de Naruto. No importaba cuanto lo intentase y lo razonara: ella estaba enamorada del joven miembro del clan Uzumaki y no tardaría mucho en admitirlo para el pese a las posibles dificultades que tendría que pasar para estar con el aunque por un momento ella tuvo la imagen de un bebe con la mezcla de pelo rojo y morado y tuvo que admitir para si misma que era una gran criatura…solo había que añadirle un poco de dango a la vida para que fuera cien por cien creible

* * *

 **-Campo de Entrenamiento Del Complejo Uzumaki-**

Haku Yuki estaba con su propia formación mientras que otros tres de sus clones también estaban realizando una formación y entrenamiento importante. Ella sabia que tenia que dominar los dos elementos: Futon y Suiton. El Suiton ya lo había trabajado con Zabuza o al menos fue la primera parte ya que la segunda nunca la toco mientras que la primera parte del Futon era la que ella jamás de los jamases había entrenado ya que apenas tenían conocimiento acerca de dicha técnica. Ella veía como su clon estaba constantemente con la hoja tratando de ser cortada por la mitad y fue solo gracias a la información de Naruto que ella podía decir que estaba por la mitad de la formación ya que gracias a su esplendido control de chakra ella era capaz de generar el corte empezando por ambos lados de la hoja en vez de cómo muchos hacían de simplemente cortar la hoja de un solo tajo. Sin embargo le faltaba el poder y la fuerza para poder hacer esto ya que carecia del control suficiente pero ella estaba segura de que para cuando terminara el mes ella entonces tendría esto hacia abajo

Otra cosa que ella estaba formando era su control de chakra. La razón de esta era la misma que tenían todas las chicas que estaban ahora mismo interesadas en Naruto Uzumaki o por lo menos las que vivian en la casa. Cuanto mas control de chakra mayor y mas facilidad para moverse por toda una superficie así como un mayor control del combate que se tendrá contra cualquier enemigo que se enfrentase así como ser capaz de dar golpes rapidos y precisos. Y el ultimo clon se estaba formando en Suiton como estaba en el otro lado del estanque tratando de hacer lo mismo que ella y eso era realizar por lo menos una acción que le diera un indicio de que controlaba el agua, algo que a su vez era complicado ya que resultaba que al ser una gran masa de agua requería un gran uso de chakra y fuerza para conseguir que el agua reaccionara como quiere. El primer ejercicio que hicieron de la segunda fase era acerca de hacer crecer una columna de agua mientras que el segundo y era con el que ella estaba comprometida ahora era acerca de crear un torbellino en el agua mientras que el tercero seria crear una ola y los últimos mas bien serian de los que permitirían a su usuario de generar agua de la humedad simplemente. Ambas tanto la original como el clon estaban ocupadas con la fase de hacer un torbellino como resultaba que esta parte no era tan fácil pero tras una hora la original dejo de hacer esto para poder ponerse a hacer otra cosa que en estos momentos seria entrenamiento con el Hyoton. Pese a no tener dominados el Futon y el Suiton ella practicaría una y otra vez con el Hyoton y ella era capaz de ver siempre una notable mejoría en sus capacidades como ella ahora era capaz de usar el hielo de vacion así como de realizar movimientos de hielo en forma liquida que cuando entraban en contacto con su objetivo congelaban al momento, también estaba trabajando en realizar técnicas que hicieran efecto al contacto físico así como técnicas basadas en un movimiento multiple y masivo no como sus técnicas Senbon, en pocas palabras Haku estaba mejorando a un ritmo vertiginoso en su entrenamiento y ella dedico otra hora al uso de adaptarse a las mejoras del Hyoton. Una vez obviamente que ella termino no se puso a entrenar sino que simplemente se relajo mientras que disipaba los tres clones para que le dieran todo su conocimiento y sibien era un poco de dolor de cabeza ella tenia que admitir que gracias a esta formación ella avanzaba mas deprisa ella miraba preocupada sin embargo hacia la casa y esto se debía a una única razón y motivo: Naruto

Ella no podía evitar preocuparse porque sabia que Naruto estaría sobreexigiendose a si mismo por ser aun mas fuerte de lo que el ya era algo que para la joven Yuki no tenia ningún sentido, ella opinaba que el debía relajarse y estar con ellas pero cuando mirabas a todo lo que tenia que hacer frente ella se daba cuenta de que tenia motivos para no poder relajarse en absoluto y le daba mucha pena que el hombre que amaba no pudiera tener una vida tranquila y normal pero cuando pensaba en ello ella se daba cuenta de que así es como le gustaba Naruto y ella jamás haría nada para cambiarlo ya que entonces ella no lo amaría realmente ya que se debe querer a alguien tal y como es con todos sus defectos

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento Aislado-**

Yugito estaba respirando con dificultad y estoo bien tenia una razón y de peso: Estaba entrenando. Bee la estaba formando personalmente como el hacia cuando era pequeña solo que en esta ocasión era mas que nada para que ella tuviera lo que en palbras del buen hombre una sana oportunidad de enfrentarse al Uzumaki. Según Bee la técnica que el utilizo contra Rock Lee era una técnica física nunca vista y desarrollada por el propio chico algo que solo sirvió para enviar a Bee a estar mas que sorprendido por las capacidades del joven y de su futuro avance en el mundo. Sin embargo eso no quería decirle que le gustara ya que sabia que cuando Omoi y Karui llegaran de nuevo a la seguridad de Kumo avisarían a Ei de todo lo que habían visto y conociendo al paranoico de su hermano el iba a ordenar su captura o eliminación en la invasión. Si el sabia de la invasión y le dolia no poder hacer nada para evitarla ya que en palabras de su hermano no era su problema y su principal preocupación era hacerse con el joven Uzumaki durante esta. Sin embargo Bee sabia de formas de escaquearse el siempre se escaqueaba y nadie se lo iba a impedir en la vida además de que le gustaba el joven Uzumaki porque el chico estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en el tipo de guerrero que Bee tanto esperaba: En el nuevo y mejorado Kyubi. El mismo era ahora el segunda generación del Hachibi después de que se ganara la completa amistad de Gyuki y este decidiera probarlo para ver sus capacidades y habilidades en lo que se refería a si era apto para ser su sustituto ya que al igual que Kurama el no encontraba a sus hijos preparados para la carga que el iba a ocupar. Sin embargo al igual que Naruto Bee poseía el contrato de convocatoria de la familia de Gyuki y esperaba sinceramente que el podría ahora pasar mas tiempo con su compañera…no se podía imaginar jamás una igual a Gyuki pero en versión femenina y jamás trato de convocarla ya que el estaba asustado cuando Gyuki le hablo de su mal temperamente algo que solo consiguió al pobre Bee a temblar y pensar si alguna de las mujeres que el iba a conocer en su vida no tendrían un mal temperamento o si estaba destinado a morir apaleado

Por otro lado Yugito solo estaba pensando en una cosa: Naruto. El era un misterio, era posiblemente el primer jinchuriki que ella había conocido por no ser forzado a entrenamiento para convertirse en un arma adecuada pero claro el era odiado y el pueblo de Konoha debido a ganar siempre sus guerras sin usar este poder ella entendió que nunca hubo necesidad de uso de el. Sin embargo le seguía pareciendo extraño y raro. Tambien le sorprendió su capacidad de combate y le llevoa preguntarse como de fuerte había llegado a este punto pero por supuesto la respuesta que recibió vio de Matatabi y esta le comento como Naruto seguramente había sido educado y enseñado por Kurama y que eso hacia de el posiblemente el ninja mal peligroso en potencia ya que después de todo Kurama era poderoso y viejo y salvo por Madara Uchiha y hashirama Senju el jamás fue derrotado en combate. Yugito se preguntaba si había forma de que ella podría competir con alguien tan fuerte y poderoso ya que sabia de muy vista que Naruto era posiblemente mas fuerte que ella pero eso no le daba miedo ella solo quería demostrarle a todo el mundo el poder de ella misma

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento-**

Temari estaba entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento sola por vaios motivos: el primero era porque Baki había decidido volver a Suna para informar de la presencia de Naruto a su padre así como extremar las precauciones cuando viniera el momento de la invasión, su hermano porque había sido derrotado y su otro hermano porque había decidido ir al desierto para entrenar como el sabia que a las velocidades que se movían el no iba a ser capaz de detenerlos y necesitaba un medio par poder golpearlos en caso de volverse contra el. En definitiva ella se había quedado sola como de costumbre y a ella eso no le gustaba nada de nada ya que había crecido sola salvo por unos pocos amigos que ella había hecho en realidad que finalmente la dejaron de lado cuando se confirmo que su hermano era el jinchuriki de Shukaku. Pero pese a esas cosas ella nunca odio a su hermano y fue solo por ordenes de su padre que ella jamás se acerco a el y cuando el volvió se había golpeado tanto que ya no era el dulce hermanito que ella esperaba tener sino un niño lleno de dolor y sufrimiento que había recibido la cruel noticia de que nadie lo amaba y que solo lo veian como una mera arma en cualquier caso y ya esta. Eso le destrozaba el corazón a la joven mas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar

Y ahora venia todo esto de la invasión algo que ella pensaba que solo era una estupidez ya que Konoha era fuerte después de todo y no serian fáciles de golpear y ella lo sabia. Solo tenia que echar un vistazo a como funcionaba la aldea y uno tenia todas las respuestas a como era la cosa. La diferencia entre Konoha y Suna era tremenda y ella sabia que no importaba lo que pasara y que esta invasión solo iba a acabar mal para los ninjas de Suna. Además recordó como de habilidoso era en realidad el joven miembro del clan Uzumaki y a decir verdad ella estaba temblando de miedo ya que ella sabia que podría suponer mas que una amenaza a su plan. Ella además reconocia la mirada del joven miembro del clan Uzumaki y era la mirada de un guerrero que estaba dispuesto a todo y a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía decir que estaba en contra de la guerra ya que decir esto implicaría que ella iba en contra del pueblo y podían acusarla de traidora y sabia que su padre por sus mezquinos deseos era mas que capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir su guerra. Ella solamente podía entrenarse y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba era lo único que podía hacer en realidad en la aldea como ella sabia que no era bien recibida en realidad en el lugar

* * *

 **-Compuesto Nara-**

Shikamaru estaba en realidad sudando considerablemente. Su madre había conseguido convencer a su padre de tomar en serio la formación de el y enseñarle verdaderamente como utilizar las técnicas Kage. No es que el no estuviera contento ni nada por el estilo pero eso no quería decir que no le mosqueara considerablemente que tenia que dejar de ver las nubes para entrenar solo porque su mama quería que el se volviera mas fuerte y derrotar a la chica de Suna. Aunque mas bien su madre lo que quería es que hiciera una demostración de lo que el clan Nara era en realidad capaz de hacer. Shikaku también estaba tratando de aprovechar y meterle un poco de sentido al pobre de su hijo, quería enseñarle lo serio que en ralidad era la vida y que si no tomaba las cosas con mas seriedad podría ser una catástrofe, si bien era cierto que el también era relajado el sabia cuando debía tomar las cosas en serio y cuando tenia que hacer las cosas de verdad pero parecía ser que su hijo todavía no lo había pillado y sinceramente le aba miedo al pobre hombre que Shikamaru tuviera que aprender esto por las malas y tener que ver como una misión se iba al garete

El sabia que Ino la hija de su amigo Inoichi estaba tomando las cosas mas en serio gracias a un golpe de vuelta a la realidad por parte de Naruto y estaba tratando de hacer que Shikamaru entendiera la importancia de dejar de ser tan relajado y también construir una capacidad de reacción a cualquier cosa que le pasara ya que en su opinión Shikamaru tenia el material para superar no solo a el sino a cualquier miembro del clan conocido hasta la fecha. Es por esto que el estaba entrenando a su hijo con tanta seriedad hasta el momento porque el quería que su hijo brillara aunque fuera un poco, además la reputación del clan bien les podría venir como todavía les hacían falta unos pequeños recursos económicos debido a la estúpida acción de los ancianos del clan por tartar de golpear a Naruto en la política. No entendía como la gente no veía lo peligroso que era el niño no se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que el jodido niño podía jugar con todos ellos de las formas que el quisiera ya que el parecía haber sido capaz de prever cada uno de los movimientos de los clanes. Elsabia que Naruto debe haberlos estudiado detalladamente y estaba mas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por tener la situación bajo su control por mucho que le disgustara el se preguntaba además como seria tener una partida de Shogi contra Naruto y como se movería en dicho juego contra el

* * *

 **-Compuesto Hyuga-**

Neji no lo podía creer. El tendría su oportunidad, la oportunidad perfecta para destrozar a Hinata, iba a hacerlo además delante de todo el publico y sin darle a su querido protector la oportunidad de hacer nada para salvarla. El iba a destrozar cualquier oportunidad de Hinata de tener un futuro, iba a arrancarle las esperanzas y los sueños como dios había determinado. En su opinión alguien tan débil no tenia derecho a las cosas que Hinata había tenido desde que nació y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle todo. Los propios ancianos a espaldas de Hiashi le habían dado la bendición y debía asegurarse de que los ojos Byakugan fueran destruidos como dicho poder nunca debía salir del clan y ellos obviamente sabían que ese poder del lado de Naruto no era bueno para ellos. Por supuesto tampoco ayudaba que por culpa de Naruto los ancianos habían perdido todo el poder político que habían llegado a amasar durante toda su vida algo que era un insulto para ellos asique querían enviar un mensaje a Naruto en forma del cuerpo de Hinata: Nadie se ponía en su camino y se salía con vida. Ellos habrían hecho mas como espiar a Hinata para saber su entrenamiento pero resultaba que hacer una estupidez como esa podría costarles muy caro como no sabían la reacción de Naruto a ser espiado. Tambien los ancianos a decir verdad querían golpear a Hiashi y de ahí que quisieran romper a Hinata delante del hombre sin poder hacer nada como querían destrozarlo por atreverse a negarles lo que querían

A Neji no le importaban los esquemas de los ancianos el solo quería lo que buscaba y el lo conseguiría sin importar mucho cuantos se metieran en su camino así como el estaba mas que contento de que todas las cosas estuvieran cayendo según como el destino dictaba. El solo sabia que la vida le estaba dando esa oportunidad que siempre había esperado y por fin iba a vengar a su padre por lo que nada mas le importaba el pobre tonto y cegado de orgullo de Neji no sabia que posiblemente el estaba enfrentándose a alguien que era mas fuerte que el y que estaba muy motivado a decir verdad para hacerle frente asique el joven Hyuga solo no sabia que el camino por el que andaba estaba ya bloqueado y que le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. Ero incluso si se saliera con la suya tanto el como los ancianos ninguno de ellos había parado a pensar en lo que seria la forma de respuesta y venganza del ninja del clan Uzumaki pero una vez mas el pensar que eran intocables se les había subido demasiado a la cabeza

* * *

 **-Exterior de Konoha-**

En el exterior de Konoha había un joven de cabello negro que no lo estaba pasando nada bien y su nombre era Emo Sasuke Uchiha. Perdon Sasuke Uchiha. El joven a decir verdad no estaba nada contento ya que cuando vio la repetición del combate entre Naruto y Lee solo pudo ponerse celoso y mas celoso ya que el quería esa fuerza, se merecía esa fuerza y el iba a hacer lo que fuera necesaria para ganarla sin importarle el precio a pagar por ello. Kakashi le había dicho que le iba a enseñar y entrenar en habilidades que harian a Naruto celoso de su potencial ya que iba a hacerlo muy poderoso pero primero tenían que entrenarse en un determinado conjunto de habilidades que se traba exclusivamente de la velocidad ya que en palabas de Kakashi el era demasiado lento y Naruto podría derrotarlo solo con un golpe debido a su velocidad superior y debían corregir esto, por supuesto la forma de corregirlo era con un entrenamiento pesado y así es como el había empezado el dia con un entrenamiento de cuerpo con multiples pesos en el a la vez que trataba de usar su chakra para aumentar la velocidad. Para Sasuke la cosa iba viento en popa y sabia que no dentro de mucho tiempo el estaría superando las habilidades de Naruto o al menos eso eran los delirios que tenia el en su mente. El tenia la simple impresión que en un dia se podía mejorar tanto pero lo que Sasuke pensaba que era trabajo duro para Naruto había sido un dia tras otro desde que aprendió de Kurama todo. Como si además fuera una cosa del destino además el pensaba que con las habilidades superiores que iba a ganar podría arrebatarle todo a Naruto, por supuesto el sentía envidia y pensaba que se lo merecía todo y por tanto el joven Uchiha tenia al parecer la falsa impresión de que el podría contra todo lo que se le interpusiera en su camino

Mientras tanto mientras que el Uchiha tenia su mente en planes de fantasia y con improbables resultados Kakashi estaba meditando cerca de el entrenamiento de Sasuke. El sabia que Sasuke se había obsesionado con derrotar a Naruto sin importar nada mas de lo que pasara, algo bueno en su mente como el pensaba que con una rivalidad Sasuke crecería mas fuerte aunque en el lado negativo el sabia que esa obsesion podría ser mala en el largo plazo como podría llevarle a pensar que estaba en su derecho de pedir lo que sea de Naruto y una disponiblidad cien por cien a el. Kakashi estaba debatiendo si enseñarle el Chidori o no ya que el sabia que Sasuke era algo inestable en el mejor de los casos pero a decir verdad el no tenia ni voz ni voto en este aspecto ya que también sabia que Chidori era la única técnica que le podría permitir traspasarla armadura de Gaara, el sabia de lo difícil que seria para Sasuke derrotar a Gaara sin dicha técnica. Pero le preocupaba lo que Sasuke seria capaz de hacer con esa técnica en sus manos ya que desde luego lo que el si que sabia era que la técnica era una técnica de asesinato y en malas manos podría hacer mucho daño. Sin embargo su momento de pensamiento se acabo cuando decidió volver al entrenamiento principal de Sasuke sin saber por supuesto todavía que hacer con respecto al enseñarle la determinada técnica o si simplemente dejarlo pasar el no sabia y eso le daba miedo pero el ya veria

* * *

 **-Compuesto Uzumaki-**

En el compuesto Uzumaki las cosas iban de maravilla para Naruto el acababa de terminar la formación del dia y esta pensando en algo muy importante: Una fecha con Hinata. La verdad es que el estaba pensando en hacer una cita con cada una de las chicas pero en este momento el que quería salir ahora era con Hinata ya que ella fue la que trajo su afecto al mundo. Por supuesto el estaba teniendo que pensar adecuadamente en todo el asunto como no podía llevar a la chica a un lugar cualquiera sino que tenia que pensar al detalle todo lo que quería hacer con ella y tenerlo listo. De ahí porque había enviado algunos clones por la villa para encontrar un buen lugar donde llevarla a cenar mientras que podían disfrutar de un momento juntos. Esta era su primera vez para planear algo como esto y a decir verdad el estaba muy nervioso asique no sabia como hacer las cosas sin embargo estaba muy interesado en llevarla a algún lugar en el que ambos podrían disfrutar juntos del buen momento. Además así ella veria que se podría relajar considerablemente en vez de estar todo el tiempo pensando simplemente en el entrenamiento después de todo el le había dedicado un buen rato de pensamiento y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia la razón y de que no debía centrar su vida únicamente en el entrenamiento o de lo contrario veria su vida n tanto perdida. Fue en ese momento que sus clones se disiparon y ambos le dieron una información muy importante acerca de algunas cosas ahora el solo quería preparar el resto del enrenamiento mientras que interiormente sonreía ya que el sabia que ahora mismo las tres chicas junto con su sensei estaban discutiendo sus avances, si el era un poco de un espia pero en su defensa solo fueron cinco minutos y ya esta. Ahora solo quedaba el entrenamiento de la tarde y el podría dedicarse a estar con una hermosa joven sin darle ningún miedo

* * *

 **-8 Horas Despues Recinto Uzumaki-**

Haku, Hinata y Anko volvieron cerca de 8 horas después y estaban preocupadas por si Naruto no había solamente dejado de entrenar. Ellas no querían que Naruto solo se dedicara a esto y estaban pensando en formas de hacer una intervención para asegurarse de que Naruto la próxima vez se iba un rato a descansar por eso solo había que imaginar su sorpresa cuando entraron en la casa y se encontraron con tres senderos hechos con los petalos de una flor diferente para cada una de ellas: por un lado había un sendero de petalos de flor de cerezo con un mensaje para Anko, por otro lado había varios petalos de Anemonas de color azul y blanco con un sobre para Haku y finalmente había un sendero de petalos lilas de Bignonia que tenia un sobre para cada Hinata. Cada una de las mujeres se acerco lentamente para ver mejor y cogieron los sobres y estaban mas alla de asustadas porque no sabían que esperarse de dicho mensaje por carta pero aun así valientemente las tres chicas abrieron las cartas

La de Haku decía: ´´ _hermosa como el hielo y fría como la noche mas calida como el amanecer. Esa es mi princesa de hielo que en un trono se siente del atardecer al anochecer. Ella es mi princesa y ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón mas ella no es una simple delicadeza y es mucho mas de lo que los ojos ven. Ella es especial para mi y su sonrisa solo ilumina mi dia y yo se que haría si ella no estuviera aquí``._ Cuando Haku termino de leer su carta ella estaba casi llorando porque no podía imaginarse algo así pasándole a ella y la hacia tremendamente feliz. Ella ahora decidió seguir su sendero que llevo a una nueva sección del jardín dedicado exclusivamente a el mismo tipo de flores que ella había seguido solo para ver una caja que contenía algo ella estaba muy curiosa y no sabia que mas hacer asique la abrió y lo que apareció fue una hermosa cadena de oro blanco con un zafiro en su colgante. Ella entonces vio una segunda carta que decía: volver al comienzo. Ella entonces se volvió a la puerta para encontrarse con un espectáculo que no se esperaba para nada cuando se fue y por supuesto que la hizo tambalearse

Momentos antes sin embargo las otras chicas también estaban interesadas en lo que decían sus cartas asique la primera de ellas en abrir su carta fue Anko que deci lo siguiente: _´´muchos piensan que las serpientes son feas mas no todos aprecian su belleza. Yo he sido bendecido con una hermosa serpiente cuyas escamas me quitan la vista y ciegan mis sentidos con cada vez que el sol les da. Su belleza sin embargo trae consigo un pesar que es la soledad. Por esto mi amada princesa te pido que me dejes besar tus labios y quitarte todo pesar del alma. Y seguir siendo deslumbrado con cada destello de tu pureza``._ Anko estaba al borde de las lagrimas tras leer el emotivo y pequeño mensaje que Naruto le había puesto y decidió seguir el camino dejado de flores de cerezo y se encontró con una caja cerrada debajo de un árbol de Sakura que ella estaba segura que antes no estaba ahi. Cuando ella abrió la caja se quedo sorprendida cuando un brazalete de serpiente hecho de oro negro con sus ojos ser dos ardientes rubís que la hicieron perder el aire al no poder imaginarse un regalo así dado a ella y leyó también un mensaje dado a ella en el que ponía: volver al comienzo. Ella siguió el mensaje quedándose muy callada con lo que s le regalo a la vista

Y finalmente con Hinata que estaba leyendo atentamente también su mensaje que así decía: _´´la luna siente envidia de mi hime como tus ojos y tu belleza la superan. Largo y hermoso cabello azul oscuro es mi manto de la noche mientras que tus ojos son mis dos lunas llenas. Las estrellas sin cada uno de tus sentimientos hacia mi y tu amor por mi es mi estrella fugaz que me concede el deseo que mas sueño alcanzar. Tu eres mi amada hime, una princesa de la luna eres y yo soy tu fiel caballero negro mas el sol que me guía no desprende tanto calor como vos en vuestra noche. Eres mi amada flor de luna y mi perla de corazón y sin ti yo no seria quien soy``._ Hinata estaba en verdaderas lagrimas y estaba avanzando lentamente hacia su destino donde se encontró con una caja y un pequeño lugar del jardín al igual que Haku de sus flores lilas. Ella vio la caja y la abrió suavemente y se quedo maravillada con el anilli de oro negro y con el diamante blanco en el. Ella leyó la nota que decía claramente de volver al principio y decidió volver siendo al igual que las otras tres chicas sorprendida con lo que vio ante ella

Ante ellas estaba Naruto que vestia con un Hakama de color negro con toques verdes oscuro, un Obi le ataba la cintura y era de un color verde oscuro, el kimono por encima era una vez mas negro pero con bordes verdes y de oro y finalmente un manto por encima de color negro con multiples espirales de color rojo oscuro, con el borde del manto de color verde oscuro y tonos dorados. Las chicas estaban fantaseando con lo guapo que el iba y ellas estaban mas que contentas con el cambio de vestuario de sus ropas normalmente de combate. Cada una de las chicas se acercaron lentamente a el mientras que se abrazaron a el con Haku ponerse a su izquierda, Hinata a su derecha y Anko de frente suya presionando sus cuerpos contra el suyo y dejando que sus curvas se añadieran a su cuerpo. Naruto se podía considerar un tipo con mucha suerte en este mismo momento ya que el sabia que ningún otro hombre había sido beneficiado con semejante regalo divino

-Naru-kun ¿a que se debe esta ropa? No es que me queje pero esto es tan formal y tan regio y te hace que dar tan…hermoso que no puedo evitar pensar que deberías ponerte esta ropa en todo momento. ¿Dime Naru que es esta ropa?

Naruto miro cariñosamente a las tres chicas y entendió perfectamente de donde venían y como ellas estaban curiosas. A decir verdad el tenia esta ropa de lo poco que su madre había podido sacar de Uzu junto con las joyas que en parte las chicas estaban portando en estos mismos momentos. Naruto estaba en ese momento disfrutando con el contacto con las tres mujeres y no quería soltarse por lo que simplemente se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar con mas facilidad

-Este Kimono es el típico Kimono tanto formal como de combate que usaba el Uzukage. Según el diario de mi madre este kimono estaba hecho con una tela mas dura y resistente que el acero pero tan ligera como las mas finas sedas. Desconozco si es verda pero crei conveniente que me lo pusiera hoy debido al hecho a que una vez haya recuperado el poder en Uzu voy a vestirlos mas a menudo y estoy cien por cien seguro de que queríais saber la ropa por la que me iba a caracterizar de ahora en adelante. Además me parecía la ropa ideal a escoger para nuestra fecha de esta noche

Las chicas en ese momento estaban mas que impresionadas por lo que el había explicado pero cuando dijo lo de la fecha ellas estaban mas que en un mundo de fantasia. Fue con esto que ellas entendieron que debían buscar una ropa ideal para su fecha o al menos fue así hasta que se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa que estaba dando Naruto y que solo quería decir que el ya se había adelantado con eso. Y resulto ser verdad como Naruto saco cuando se separo del abrazo a regañadientes de las chicas y volvió con tres cajas bastante grandes. Dentro de las tres cajas había tres vestidos de lo mas hermoso que las chicas habían visto en toda su vida y en el caso de Hinata eso era la cosa mas rara que ella podía decir como al ser la heredera Hyuga ella podía decir que había visto algunos de los vestidos y kimonos mas hermosos que ella había visto en toda su vida. Pero para Anko y Haku fue una de las mayores sorpresas que ellas habían jamás esperado de su hombre ya que no sabían sinceramente como el había conseguido hacerse con estas prendas de vestir tan caras y delicadas y de ahí su sorpresa

El vestido de Anko era un vestido negro de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas y que acentuaba todo su cuerpo fijándose a cada una de sus curvas adaptándose perfectamente al movimiento que su cuerpo podía emitir así como darle algo de facilidad, a juego había unos zapatos de tacon de color negro que si bien no demasiado altos si eran lo suficiente para ganarle una clara mirada por todo el cuerpo en conjunto. Hinata tenia para vestir un vestido lila con tonos perlas que cubria sus hombros y descendia por su cuerpo cubriendo sus piernas con una falda, la forma de la falda se asemejaba a los petalos de una flor cuando se estaban abriendo y a juego tenia unos zapatos de tacon de color lila. Finalmente estaba Haku que tenia un vestido azul hielo con copos de nieve que cubria sus hombros pero le llegaba hasta las piernas con unos zapatos de tacon de color blanco azulado. Cuando las tres chicas vieron los trajes apenas podían resistirlo y cogieron su ropa para subir a diferentes partes y habitaciones de la casa con la intención de vestirse para su hombre así como ponerse guapas. Naruto al saber que tardarían su tiempo el se fue a la sala de estar donde cogió unos documentos y se puso a escribir de nuevo en una pequeña historia que se le había ocurrido y que ayudaría a financiar el clan, lo que el pobre Naruto no sabia es el efecto que esto iba a tener sobre su futuro y como muchas personas de las naciones elementales iban a convertirse…en sus fans mas aferrimas

Por otro lado las chicas se estaban duchando tranquilamente cada una ayudando a otra con Anko teniendo que tener apoyo moral de las otras dos jóvenes como ella sabia que Naruto era de la realeza y y por tanto la gente podría tratar de disuadirlo de estar con ella. Fue necesario el apoyo de Hinata y de Haku para levantarle el animo y recordarle que Naruto no era superficial y que el iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado incluido clavar unas cuantas cabezas en algunas picas. Cuando el baño termino y gracias a las sales aromaticas así como las cremas de baño se podía ver que la piel de las tres jóvenes estaban resplandeciente y brillante quizás mas en el caso de Anko debido a ser una adulta y por tanto ella estaba magnifica. Luego pasaron el rato preparándose y vistiéndose junto con ponerse ciertas cremas o un poco de productos de belleza aunque ni de lejos tanto como muchas chicas harian ya que ellas querían usar su belleza natural para atraer a Naruto y nada mas

Una hora después y con Naruto haber terminado un capitulo mas de su historia en ciernes que el guardo en su caja fuerte el se fue a la entrada a esperar a las jóvenes con las que iba a salir esta noche. Una decisión difícil ya que al principio solo quería salir con una de ellas pero después de mucho pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era salir con las tres ya que sino entonces alguna de ellas podría tomarlo como algo malo y pensar pensamientos no muy positivos de ellos o al menos eso era lo que Kurama le había comentado que podía pasar ya que en palabras propias del Zorro Gigante las mujeres cuando están enamoradas siempre buscan la aprobación de su hombre y cualquier cosa que hagas que no sea de su aprobación les dolerá y hara mucho daño. Por eso el se había decidido por llevar a las tres de cena a uno de los restaurantes que eran de su propiedad. Si uno de los restaurantes de su propiedad, como después de el haber conseguido su herencia libre de los consejos después de la graduación genin el inmediatamente creo en algunos espacios de Konoha algunos centro de comida rápida salvo por un lugar en el centro de Konoha que curiosamente era de alto standing. Con la familia Ichiraku siendo los principales cocineros de dicho local ya que ellos fueron al principio de los únicos que le daban de comer pero tras su local una vez ser atacado y casi hecho arder el niño Naruto pensó que lo mejor era no acercarse a ellos ya que por alguna razón el niño sabia que era su culpa que el local acabara así de mal, pero en esta ocasión el pudo devolverles por aquella preciada ayuda dándoles un local donde no solo Teuchi podría ser un chef como siempre fue su sueño sino que así el y su hija tendrían una renta mas que aceptable para vivir. Además de todo eso venia con el lado positivo de que este restaurante se hizo uno de los mas famosos por los dignatarios extranjeros, comerciantes y mas gente por el estilo. Naruto solo podía sonreir por los dos civiles que ahora tenían la vida de sus sueños y en el caso de Ayame sobre todo como ella siempre había querido ver sonreir como lo hacia ahora su padre. Solo por eso en opinión de Naruto todo había valido verdaderamente la pena a la hora de hacer todas las inversiones

Fue en ese momento que las tres chicas bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras y Naruto se quedo de piedra. El vestido negro de Anko le llegaba hasta las rodillas y acentuaba todas las curvas como el ya suponía que iba a ser sin embargo el no se había esperado que su piel color moreno se quedara tan completada a corde con el vestido y eso lo dejo sin palabras pero si a eso le añadías la pulsera de oro negro en su muñeca entonces todas las apustas estaban apagadas con respecto a lo hermosa que ella iba. Haku iba con su vestido de color azul hielo y Naruto solo pudo quedarse impresionado con la belleza de semejante rostro suyo combinado con el tono de su vestido, era como estar en presencia de el hielo mas hermoso pero sin frio y con calor además en su cuello estaba su colgante de oro blanco con su joya y el estaba seguro que todo en su combinación estaba dándole un tono y color al asunto que el no podría encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Por supuesto hinata no se quedaba atrás, si bien cierto que ella no tenia el cuerpo de una chica adulta o tan adolescente como Haku y Anko su belleza no podía ser negada por cada paso que daba con su vestido lila y con su anillo en su dedo afirmando que ella era de el. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas bellas pero jamás en su vida se había esperado algo tan hermoso como los tres angeles que el estaba viendo en estos mismos momentos

-Y bien Naru ¿Cuándo y a donde vamos?

Naruto en ese mismo momento recupero la capacidad del habla y decidió que lo mejor era llevarse ya a las chicas como el podía imaginar lo impacientes que podían conseguir con todo. Asique Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para permitir que las chicas se fueran con el al restaurante en cuestión. Por el camino al restaurante fueron sorprendidos por como muchos y muchas chicas estaban observando con celos lo hermosas que iban las chicas e incluso dispararon miradas de lujuria a Naruto mientras que por otro lado los hombres miraban con celos a Naruto por haberse embolsado semejantes chicas calientes y ellos no tenían ni rosca algo que no era justo en sus mundos perversos y sin vida social que solo pensaban en las maneras de poder estar en el lugar de Naruto de todos los medios posibles. Pero para Naruto las cosas carecían de importancia como en este caso lo mas importante era disfrutar de su cita con las tres mujeres aunque sin saberlo eran espiados por un determinado grupo de personas

* * *

 **-Con Kurenai y Asuma-**

La pareja estaba disfrutando de un buen paseo entre los dos por todo el lugar ya que en este tipo de días a Kurenai le gustaba simplemente disfrutar de la combinación de la temperatura correcta de el clima de la noche así como disfrutar de el dia a dia con su novio y por el lado de Asuma le gustaba estar con su novia y disfrutar de uno de esos paseos que no le incitaban fumar ya que al igual que su padre solo fumaba para liberar estrés y ahora mismo al lado de Kurenai el estaba mas relajado de lo que cualquiera podría jamás imaginar. O al menos eso fue hasta que vieron a cierto grupo de gente que consiguió que Kurenai tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro: Naruto, Anko, Hinata y Haku. Cuando vieron a los cuatro Kurenai no pudo evitar ponerse muy contenta al ver a su alumna y a su amiga tan felices como ellas iban y cuando vio la sonrisa de Naruto Kurenai supo que Naruto era feliz y por fin había recibido una de las cosas que tanto se habían negado para que el tuviera

* * *

 **-Yugao y Hayate-**

Ambos espadachines estaban teniendo hoy una escapada como resultaba que pronto Hayate seria encargado de la misión de espiar al jonin-sensei de Suna tan pronto como este volviera a Konoha y eso significaba que ambos apenas tendrían tiempo para estar juntos asique habían salido a disfrutar juntos de una pequeña y corta cena. La cosa para ambos se alegro cuando vieron al grupo Uzumaki ya que Yugao quería a Anko mucho y verla feliz era algo muy importante y para hayate todo lo que fuera ver a su chica feliz era algo bueno y por tanto la visiion de el grupo Uzumaki le alegro la vista

Además Hayate estaba impaciente por conocer a Uzumaki Naruto. La razón detrás de esto era debido a que Naruto había sido fuertemente recomendado por Yugao diciéndole que Naruto era un genio y prodigio de la espada algo que capto inmediatamente el interés del maestro espadachín de Konoha y le hizo preguntarse como de habial ebia ser el joven Uzumaki con respecto a cualquier otro guerrero ninja que ellos hubieran conocido antes con el uso de una cuchilas. Basta decir que ella le conto lo de su misión en Nami no Kuni y Hayate se pregunto si podría pediré consejos de combinar manipulación elemental con Kenjutsu viendo como de maestro era el en el uso de combinación del elemento viento con su kenjutsu. Tambien el recordó que era un Uzumaki y se pregunto si habría algún tipo se sello que el podría emplear para curarle la tos

* * *

 **-ino Yamanaka-**

Ino acababa de tener otra sesión de entrenamiento con su padre cuando decidió a disfrutar y salir a dar una vuelta por las calles de Konoha y fue entonces cuando las vio. Vio a las tres chicas estar disfrutando de un abrazo con Naruto mientras que vestían esos hermosos vestidos. Ella se quedo por supuesto de piedra y nunca supo que iba a ser de ella ya que Naruto podía no querer que ella los viera a los cuatro en un momento así pero ella estaba mas que satisfecha con ver que ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención sino que parecían mas centrados en seguir su camino hasta el restaurante el loto blanco uno de los restaurantes mas caros y conocidos de toda Konoha así como el restaurante predilecto usado por los extranjeros ya que no era tan caro como el resto de restaurantes de Konoha. Ino los perdió en ese momento de vista ya que entraron pero algo muy dentro de ella le estaba diciendo que si ella quería y podía podría ser también dueña de esto y que lo único que tenia que hacer era jugar con la mano correcta

* * *

 **-Salto de Tiempo: Varias horas mas Tarde-**

La familia Uzumaki salió del restaurante tremendamente contenta y satisfecha con lo que habían conseguido ese dia ya que las chicas por un lado habían conseguido un momento muy bueno y divertido con Naruto mientras que por otro lado consiguieron relajar a su novio. Si novio ya que Naruto les había propuesto a las tres salir con ellas y para ver que eran muy cerca de su corazón las había pedido salir a las tres al mismo tiempo. Fue un momento de dicha absoluta para las mujeres y ahora casi se podían considerar miembros del clan Uzumaki con solo faltar la boda con ellas para que lo fueran totalmente Naruto estaba ahora llegando impacientemente a su complejo porque quería demostrarles a las chicas lo mucho que le importaban en todos los sentidos ya que Naruto había mandado si que ellas se dieran cuenta unos cuantos clones con el objetivo de preparar toda la casa para la llegada de dichas mujeres al lugar ya que Naruto quería sorprenderlas una vez mas con lo que tenia preparado para ellas. La mayor sorpresa llego sin embargo cuando ellas menos se lo esperaban

Y las chicas en cuestión estaban en mundo de fantasia como ellas no podían imaginarse jamás todo esto ocurriéndoles a ellas. Esto solo era un toque mas en su dia a dia que había hecho este dia el mejor dia del mundo para ellas y por eso no se esperaron lo que se encontraron cuando llegaron a casa ya que la casa estaba entera y completamente iluminada con velas mientras que un holor dulce y las música suave estaba reinando en el lugar. Naruto las fue guiando poco a poco por la casa hasta el dormitorio principal donde fue preparado para el verdadero manjar de la noche

* * *

 **-ESCENA LIME (PASAR DE LARGO SI NO SE QUIERE APRECIAR)-**

Naruto creo dos clones de sombra que tenían el objetivo de estar masajeando y tranquilizar los cuerpos de dos de sus princesas mientras que el trataba tranquilamente con una de ellas. La primera chica iba a ser Hinata a la cual atrajo lentamente hacia el y la beso primero suave mientras que poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo mas salvaje. Mientras a los lados, Haku y Anko habían sido desnudadas por completo mientras que los clones con un poco de aceites estaban dedicándose a masajear todo su cuerpo para aliviarlo de todo el estrés posible que podían tener en el. Decir que Anko y Haku estaban en el paraíso era quedarse bien corto a que en sus vidas hasta la fecha jamás se habían sentido tan bien

Mientras tanto con Hinata la joven chica estaba desnuda con su cuerpo siendo saboreado por Naruto quien lentamente estaba rozando todo su cuerpo con una pizca de chakra yang que el había convocado para darle mas placer físico al contacto intimo entre los dos. Hinata apenas podía resistir el contacto como el poderoso chakra de naruto estaba poniéndose por todo su cuerpo y mientras el le estaba besando el cuello. Luego a continuación Naruto fue bajando sus labios y llego a sus pezones que estaban duros de todo el contacto que Naruto había hecho cun su cuerpo. Fue justamente en ese momento que Hinata dejo soltar un grito de placer que llamo la atención de las otras dos chicas que estaban en un baño de placer debido al masaje que estaban recibiendo de Naruto clones. Ellas vieron a Naruto estar besando tranquilamente los pezones de Hinata lo cual llamo la atenion de las otras dos chicas y les llevo a preguntarse cuando Naruto les iba a dar una atención así de intima

Naruto entonces uso su mano derecha para masajear su pecho izquierdo mientras que su mano izquierda bajo hasta la condición femenina de Hinata que toco suavemente. La joven niña apenas podía resistir el placer que estaba sintiendo a través de las manos mágicas de Naruto y casi estuvo a punto de correrse de inmediato. Naruto entonces procedió a darle un momento erotico en el cual la chica no pudo evitar gemir cada vez mas fuerte poniendo también mas calientes a las pobres chicas que estaban teniendo un masaje. Naruto entonces dejo de lamer su pecho y su mano abandono su condición de mujer. Esto hizo a Hinata gemir pero de disgusto aunque afortunadamente para ella esto no duro mucho como ella volvió a tener la mano de Naruto en su parte femenina mientras que Naruto estaba devorando su pecho izquierdo ysu mano izquierda estaba ahora masajeando su pecho izquierdo. El placer era tal que Hinata estaba arqueando su espalda y gimiendo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Ella estaba a punto de llegar al momento de extasis pero se estaba resistiendo, ella quería aguantar mas para naruto, quería soportar todo lo que su cuerpo podía darle y todo el placer que el le podía dar con su cuerpo. Ella sin embargo no pudo prevenir el que seria el siguiente movimiento de la rubia para ganar la atención de Hinata y hacerla gemir de forma completa

Naruto dejo de besar y chupar su pecho para bajar suavemente sus labios por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrada. Una vez allí el empezó a besar sus labios vaginales y a usar su lengua para explorar su cuerpo completamente a fondo ganándose un grito de ella que el entendió como que siguiera. Al poco añadió una de sus manos para darle un pequeño masaje a Hinata con los dedos mientras que usaba su lenguna para lamer su zona intima. Hinataahora estaba verdaderamente en cielo y apenas se podía aguantar, ella sabia que estaba a punto de llegar al limite con ella por eso cuando Naruto volvió a usar su lengua y los dedos solo que cada vez mas rápido y fuerte ella no pudo aguantarlo y exploto. Ella había llegado a su primer orgasmo y sinceramente no quería dejarlo ir pero cuando el orgasmo paso ella se sintió muy cansanda. Naruto pidió a uno de sus clones que viniera ya que el tenia ahora otra victima en mente lo cual valió un temblor de ambas chicas mayores

Naruto se coloco encima de Haku disfruto de soltar diversos besos por toda su espalda que la hizo gemir de placer. Naruto además agrego chakra Hyoton para pasarle momentos frescos a la joven que solo hizo excitarla aun mas al respecto y que la estaba haciendo perder poco a poco el contro. Entonces y de repente ella fue volteada boca arriba y Naruto la beso con pasión haciendo a la chica responder con la misma fiereza que el estaba entregándole a ella. Mientras que ahora era Hinata la que estaba recibiendo su masaje y no podía evitar de dar suaves gemidos debido a la relajación de todo su cuerpo y en el caso de Anko esperar con impaciencia lo que el joven Uzumaki haría con ella ya que apenas podía resisistirse a lo que venia y por supuesto el clon no ayudaba como cada vez que ella trataba de moverse el clon la castigaba con un azote en el culo dejándole bien claro que ella debía esperar su momento como lo había hecho Haku anteriormente y siempre soltaba un lloriqueo

Naruto dejo ese momento de besar a Haku para lanzarse por su cuello y saborear su piel haciendo a la pobre chica gemir al contacto, sus manos con el chakra de hielo todavía recorrían todo su cuerpo causándole una constante de frioleras excitantes así como una piel de gallina que se combinaba con el calor corporal que Naruto le estaba transmitiendo con su contacto físico y que la estaba llevando lentamente al paraíso de la felicidad. Naruto descendió por sus pechos hasta que alcanzo el derecho y empezó a besarlo mientras que el izquierdo era masajeado con su meno restante dándole placer de la misma forma que a Hinata y acariciando la creciente humedad de la joven que tenia ante el. Haku apenas podía contener los gemidos y estaba tratando todo lo posible por no correrse de la excitación, no ayudaba tampoco a la situación nada en absoluto que Naruto seguía utilizando el chakra de hielo mandando a Haku cada vez mas cerca del placer final y casi llevándola al orgasmo. Pero daba igual lo mucho que lo intentara ella no era llevada hata el final como si Naruto buscara esto mismo. Pronto sin embargo ella sintió el cambio y como ahora era su otro pecho el masajeado mientras que seguía aplicándole placer a la joven. Sin embargo antes de lo que ella podía decir Naruto mordisqueo levemente sus pezones ganándose un par de saltos por no poder esperarse dicha acción por su parte. Ella se sentía que estaba llegando al final y sabia que si Naruto hacia algo mas serio ella iba a acabar corriéndose completamente. Ella entonces sintió a Naruto entre sus piernas y esto por supuesto ya la hizo perderse

Naruto lamio a Haku mientras que sus dedos continuaban entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la joven y esto hizo cada vez hacer a Haku perderse mas en su agonia de pasión y empezó ella misma a masajearse los pechos con tal de sentir aun mas placer. Ella no podía aguantarlo y daba igual cuanto lo intentara pero Naruto la estaba volviendo loca con sus acciones. Su respiración se volvió mas agitada y ella supo que se estaba perdiendo completamente hacia el y sabia que este era el final. Momentos después ella arqueo la espalda y se corrió gritando el nombre de Naruto sin poder contenerse mas

Cuando Naruto termino con Haku con dicha chica respirando ahora con cierto cansancio por el placer que acababa de experimentar el supo que solo le quedaba una ´´victima`` de su fiel arma en la lengua y esa era Anko que ya en ese momento estaba mas que impaciente y estaba tratando por todos los medios por quitarse el clon de Naruto de encima y lanzarse sobre el original. Naruto dio una orden silenciosa a su clon y este cambio rápidamente puesto con su original que ahora se encontraba en una trampa mortal hecha por Anko que se reia muy eróticamente. El clon mientras se puso a tranquilizar el cuerpo de Haku para enviarla al mundo de los sueños tal y como el otro clon estaba haciendo y así de esta manera dejar la acción final para tanto Anko y Naruto aunque el clon se preguntaba si esto era una buena cosa ya que sabia que Anko podía ser muy agresiva con lo que buscaba tal y como el clon había aprendido momentos antes mientras estaba dando un masaje a la chica y como esta trataba su imposible de lanzarse sobre el original

Mientras tanto Naruto ahora estaba disfrutando de una sesión de besos ardientes con Anko que se negaba a dejar que Naruto se alejara un centímetro siquiera de ella como ella estaba reclamándolo en ese mismo momento sin importarle nada mas y tenia la intención de hacer el momento memoral. Ella desnudo completamente a Naruto dejándolo tal y como vino al mundo quedando muy contenta con lo que ella estaba viendo, sin embargo antes de que tuvo mas tiempo de apreciar la belleza de la materia ella se vio dominada por Naruto que empezó en ese momento a besarla por el cuello mientras que al mismo tiempo aplastaba sus pechos con el cuerpo y Anko trataba de ganar una mayor proximidad con el mediante poner sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Naruto. Cada vez que Naruto se movia enviaba un pequeño toque de placer en la vida de la Kunoichi de Konoha que ahora mismo estaba en un mundo de placer. Naruto pronto abandono los besos ardientes de Anko para dirigirse a su cuello y morderlo ganándose un gemido sensual de Anko mientras que esta le clavaba las uñas en la espalda debido al placer que ella sentía. Como si además no fuera suficiente Naruto empezó a a bajar por su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de la piel de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y entonces llego a sus pechos a los que el se lanzo con fiereza haciéndola gemr muy fuerte y mas cuando puso su mano en su coño. Ella estaba teniendo problemas de auto control ya con estas simples acciones y Naruto seguía perdiendo algo que no podía permitir su orgullo no le permitia ser simplemente poseída y domada por este hombre. Y siguieron con lo mismo con Anko cada vez arañar mas fuerte a Naruto y que si este no tuviera su línea de sangre le habría ganado una buena cantidad de sangre corriéndole por la espalda

Y ese fue el momento en que Anko se corrió como ella no pudo aguantar cuando Naruto le lamio y le introdujo los dedos al mismo tiempo que con su única mano libre le apretaba su pecho. Ella grito de placer su nombre mientras que se corria, sin embargo cuando Naruto se levannto ella aprovecho y obligo a Naruto de nuevo a la cama. El chico no sabia lo que estaba pasando hasta que momentos después lo sintió, como Anko estaba usando sus pechos para darle un masaje en su pene que lo estaba haciendo gemir de placer mientras que Anko se reia de ver al increíble Uzumaki Naruto a sus pies. Ella estaba usando sus pechos para tratar de conseguir que se corra pero tras ver que el era demasiado resistente ella empezó a usar su lengua y recurrir a lamerle la punta mandando al muchacho cada vez mas cerca de correrse sin importar nada mas a la joven kunoichi que la lluvia blanca que siguió a continuación. Ella no pudo evitar tragárselo todo y quedarse muy satisfecha de lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo

 **-Fin de Escena Lime-**

Anko se tumbo junto con Naruto mientras los clones desaparecían con su papel ya cubierto y realizado mientras que las otras dos chicas se movían mas cerca de su proximidad para disfrutar del calor de su amante y entonces todos se quedaron dormidos ya que había sido un dia muy extenuante en muchos sentidos

 **-Sunagakure no Sato-**

Baki acababa de llegar a Suna y ya estaba pidiendo una reunión de emergencia con Rasa el Yondaime Kazekage. La razón detrás de esto por supuesto era el peligro que implicaba Uzumaki Naruto ya que el jonin de Suna venia a informar al hombre de lo acontecido en los exámenes chunin. Cuando Rasa recibió a Baki este ultimo pudo ver que Rasa no estaba contento ya que lo acababan de despertar. El Kazekage miro a Baki y le ordeno que explicara la situación como el esperaba que le dijeran de que iba todo esto y porque tenían que despertarlo tan temprano y esperaba que la información bien valiera la pena

Cuando Rasa escucho todo acerca de lo acontecido en la segunda prueba de los exámenes chunin en las preliminares se quedo quieto. Muy quieto y asustado por lo que esto implicaba. A decir verdad la derrota de Kankurou pese a ser una sorpresa no era una amenaza para el plan siquiera mientras que la existencia de Uzumaki Naruto si que era una amenaza mas que potente y peligrosa para el plan. Al hombre no le gustaba admitirlo pero el clan Uzumaki le daba miedo mucho miedo y por eso colaboro con su destrucción de su pueblo ya que el Sandaime Kazekage su abuelo sentía ese mismo miedo y ese miedo quedo grabado en la piel de Rasa cuando Kushina Uzumaki lo engancho con sus cadenas de chakra y lo golpeo una y otra vez contra el suelo cuando una vez lo encontró en el campo de batalla. Saber que Konoha todavía tenia un Uzumaki implicaba muchas cosas: Tenian un jinchuriki porque era sabido que estos eran los mejores anfitriones posibles, por otro lado estaba el factor de que posiblemente tendría la línea de sangre de Kushina o tal vez su amor por los sellos algo malo para su salud ya que un Uzumaki con sellos es una verdadera amenaza para el plan de cualquier persona ya que con los sellos un veterano Uzumaki podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Y finalmente pero no menos importante el niño era seguramente el arma secreta de Konoha al igual que Gaara lo era de la suya dejándole bien claro al Kazekage que ellos ya no tenían la ventaja de seguir jugando con mas cartas que Konoha. Si el sabia que tenían un Uzumaki porque había corrido la voz de lo de Gato pero el no se esperaba que fuera realmente de una amenaza y si era capaz de asustar a Gaara o al menos hacerle entrenar en serio según lo que dijo Baki entonces era mas que posible que fuera nivel jonin o quizás mucho mas

Pero no podía permitirse salir de la alianza con orochimaru ya que su pueblo necesitaba con hurgencia los recursos necesarios y solo podrían tnerlos si derrotaban con éxito a Konoha algo que claramente ahora tenían que hacer con una mayor prioridad. Tambien esto implicaba deshacerse del niño aunque claro eso podía ser una jugada muy arriesgada ya que el chico estaría bien conectado y por tanto seguiriran los rastros de cualquier persona que hiciera un movimiento contra el y esto hacia al kazekage dudar si la alianza con orochimaru había sido una buena idea. Bueno a lo hecho pecho y el solo podía esperar que pudieran ver la luz de un nuevo dia con Suna levantándose gracias al sacrificio de Konoha

-Muy bien Baki puedes irte pero recuerda, nadie debe hacer nada contra el muchacho Uzumaki mientras no sepamos sus habilidades así como sus posibles capacidades ya que atacarlo sin saber seria una considerable estupidez que podría llevar a nuestra muerte y al fracaso del plan. Asegurate de que Temari y Gaara sin embargo entrenen considerablemente como ambos tendrán como orden matarlo si se presenta la oportunidad en los exámenes

-Si señor

* * *

 **Bien fin del capitulo, ya me diréis que opináis y por supuesto hasta la semana que viene y el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien lo primero es lo primero: aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y posiblemente el penúltimo de este mes ya que no se si podre actualizar las dos siguientes semanas fijo. Ahora tengo que informar de diersas cosas de gran importancia y espero que la gente sea paciente y lea esto**

 **Lo primero de todo es mi nueva encuesta. La razón detrás de esta encuesta es muy simple: No mas quejas. No se si la gente se da cuenta pero como un escritor quiero hacer mis historias lo mas creibles posibles y por eso cuando la gente me dice acerca de posibles parejas es como clavar una aguja en un centro nervioso y pasarle pequeñas descargas eléctricas, el porque de esto es en realidad muy simple y sencillo y es debido a que uno tiene un plan y cuando ve a muchos espectadores decir algo hay ocasiones en los que la duda nos asalta y por tanto muchas veces dices ´´¿Y si hago esto en vez de esto otro?`` Puede ser muy confuso. De ahí la encuesta asi la gente puede decir las chicas que van a salir mas o menos o que tienen la oportunidad y yo no tengo que calentarme tanto el tarro**

 **Lo siguiente: Mis proyectos. Como es bien sabido hay historias que no publico todavía y estos son mis proyectos, para avisar de antemano ninguno de mis proyectos va a ver este sitio hasta que el Dios de la tormenta este terminado mas que nada porque quiero tener esa historia libre no por nada sino por lo complicada que puede ser la cosa en realidad**

 **Comentarios:**

 **-De forma general ya puedo decir que la parte de lucha entre Naruto y Yugito llega. Antes de de que nadie me diga que elimine a Sasuke para que Naruto luche a Gaara dejarme decirlo asi ¿no es mejor tenerlo vencido por Gara delante de toda la gente y que el propio Gaara admita que no vale la pena matarlo cuando naruto esta tan cerca?**

 **-Para los que piensen que Naruto va a interrumpir en el combate de Hiruzen si será asi pero eso será en un futuro de por lo menos unos tres o mas capítulos a partir de este. Pero no Naruto no va a matar a Hiruzen, el morirá (debe morir para que un nuevo comienzo asi como la purga de todo lo malo de Konoha comience) sin embargo va a suceder algo que a lo mejor os gusta lo que es os lo dejo con la intriga**

 **-Y ahora ¿Qué es Sasuke sin Chidori? Solo una pequeña mierdecilla. De hecho tengo la intención de permitir a Sasuke enseñárselo para hacer durante el proceso un golpe aun mas grande en el orgullo de Sasuke y kakashi**

 **Os dejo disfrutar del capitulo. Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido**

* * *

 **MES DE FORMACION Y LIBERTAD PARTE 2**

* * *

 **-Konoha No Sato: Residencia Uzumaki-**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el dia en que se suponía que debían empezar todos los que pasaron las preliminares para realizar el examen chunin y lo único en lo que todos podían estar de acuerdo es que el infierno se había desatado sobre cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha. No era algo difícil de entender como resultaba que la mayoría de los padres habían decidido que lo mejor era entrenar a sus hijos de la forma mas brutal y dolorosa posible para que pudieran enfrentarse a sus enemigos sin ninguna duda. Los ninjas como Sabakuno Gaara había partido al desierto fronterizo entre Konoha y Suna con la intención de entrenar verdaderamente. Su motivo era bastante simple ya que el sabia que debería enfrentarse a Uzumaki Naruto y Nii Yugito y por mucho que le costara admitirlo el joven jinchuriki sabia que sus posibilidades contra sus hermanos de carga eran en el mejor de los casos solo de un veinte por ciento ya que después de todo se trataba de ninjas verdaderamente poderosos. Eran monstuos andantes como el, gente que s había entrenado con una pasión y una dureza sin iual con el único objetivo de que nadie pudiera jamás superarlos y de ahí que Gaara los respetara como lo hacia ya que el sabia que ellos eran muy fuertes. Sin embargo se negaba a dejar simplemente que pasaran por encima de el. E hecho Shukaku había decidido por una vez en años ayudar a uno de sus contenedores como el quería demostrar a matatabi y a Kurama que el podía bien ayudar a su buque a ser un desastre natural andante. Si alguien hubiera pasado durante esos días por el desierto se habría dado cuenta de cantidad de tormentas de arena que estaban haciendo casi imposible la vida en el desierto. Con todo esto pensado solo había que imaginarse la fuerza total de Gaara cuando llegar el dia del examen chunin como era obvio que vendría mas fuerte de lo que ya era

Por otro lado había ninjas como Yugito Nii que se dirigió a la zona mas de supervivencia del país del fuego con el interés de mejorar todas sus condiciones físicas. La joven no era estúpida y sabia que se avecinaba un momento muy duro para ella como suponía que Uzumaki Naruto no iba a bajar simple y llanamente ya que Naruto muy seguramente estaría igualmente que ella entrenando para hacer frente a seres muy por encima de su nivel. Yugito con la ayuda de Matatabi estaba aprendiendo a controlar aun mas su elemento katon y su elemento raiton por lo ue cuando llegara el examen podría hacer na vida muy difícil del jinchuriki del ukybi. Drante este tiempo también había recbido aviso de que el Raikage no se iba a presentar en los exámenes chunin ya que después de todo Konoha todavía estaba recordando demasiado bien el ncidente Huga y habían aprovechado todo este incidente para evitar al Raikage presentarse. No es como si a ella le importara ya que para ella el hombre solo era una molestia, de hecho había sido furioso de que Omoi y karui habían fracasado y había ordenado a Bee a volver a Kumo dejándola con material para tener una formación avanzad. Al mismo tiempo le había una nueva misión y era humillar y destrozar a Uzumaki Naruto para asegurar y garantizar la caida de la credibilidad de este ya que en los últimos tiempos el joven Uzumaki era demasiado bien visto en opinión del Raikage por las gentes de los diferentes grupos comerciales y el quería traer todo ese comercio a Kumo por lo que derrotándolo era mas que obvio que entonces toda su fama y toda su gloria pasaría a Kumo. A Yugito le molestaba enormemente esto pero sabia que no tenia mas remedio que ir con todo esto ya que desgraciadamente este hombre era el Kage de su pueblo y era el que daba las ordenes por lo que la joven jinchuriki solo se centro en la formación y esperando que el Uzumaki de alguna forma consiguiera derrotarla ya que resultaba que el joven jinchuriki si la derrotaba solo iba a hundir mas la reputación de Kumo

Pero ahora se podía ver al joven Kyubi jinchuriki tumbado en su cama con tres cuerpos femeninos encima de el asegurándose de que el joven no trataba de escaparse para entrenar. A decir verdad durante estas dos semanas Naruto había estado entrenando arduamente en lo que se refería a todo lo que el sabia como en su opinión nunca hay nada que no se podía mejorar. Con esto Naruto había llegado a entrenar aun mas sus cinco manipulaciones elementales así como su control de chakra para tratar de conseguir unas mejores habilidades de combate y capacidades de campo. Durante dos semanas Naruto había estado tratando también de encontrar una mejor forma de usar sus conocimientos de ninjutsu como era el uso de jutsus sin sellos de mano algo que era bien sabido como algo muy complicado ya que esto requería un completo y absoluto control sobre sus capacidades elementales. Cuando Naruto entrenaba el tenia en su máximo de restricción sus seyos por lo que cada vez que acababa un entrenamiento el debía quitarse los sellos de contención para adaptarse a toda su fuerza disponible. En estas dos semanas habían pasado mas cosas que solamente entrenar como había llevado a mas citas y lugares únicos a cada una de las chicas y se había asegurado de darles los momentos que todas ellas se merecían lo cual solo había conseguido que estas estuvieran mas felices junto con el. En estas dos semanas las niñas también habían sido mas que interesadas en aumentar su formacion y su entrenamiento por lo que ellas se habían entrenado al mismo tiempo con el algunas veces aunque siempre tratarían de hacer que Naruto se tomara las cosas con calma como ellas querían que Naruto disfrutara mas de su vida y que tratara de llegar a una mejor situación en su tiempo que solo el entrenamiento. El propio Kurama había estado con ellas de acuerdo afirmando que Naruto ya había hecho mas del camino suficiente para superar a Hashirama y Madara y que el resto vendría con tiempo y paciencia. Naruto al final supo que no tenia ningún sentido discutir por lo que simplemente acepto que las chicas que estaban en su vida tenían razón e hizo todo lo que podía para mantenerlas contentas y felices ya que el no podía imaginarse verlas un solo momento tristes

Naruto en estos momentos estaba tumbado boca arriba disfrutando de la presencia de las mujeres que ahora estaban en su vida y dejndo que el calor de sus cuerpos lo envolvieran completamente como el sabia que las chicas querían solamente llenar de luz su vida. Cada una de las chicas era diferente pero era un regalo para la vida que Naruto había aceptado con mucho cariño y con una gran cantidad de ilusión por lo que ellas significaban. Anko pese a su fachada infantil y su actitud alegre y sin preocupaciones era una mujer fantástica y admirable sin ninguna falla como todos los miembros de la población de Konoha trataban de indicar, ella era una joven apasionada y caliente que siempre había buscado su lugar en el mundo tanto cuando estaba en el orfanato creciendo como cuando fue aceptada por Orochimaru y finalmente cuando ella tuvo que levantarse de toda la mierda que la gente le echaba encima por ser la estudiante del hombre que había traicionado a Konoha, Anko había sido tanto la que proporcionaba calor como la que le entregaba ese mismo calor a Naruto ya que ella solo quería sentirse feliz y segura en los brazos de alguien que la amara un sueño muy femenino que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir ante nadie ya que muchos podrían llegar a pensar que ella se podía estar volviendo suave y que por tanto trataran de tomar acciones en contra de ella solo para obtener retribución contra su maestro aunque desde que pasaron estas do semanas ya nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella y podía ser tal vez debido al factor de que Naruto enviaba una mirada con un mensaje lleno de dolor a los que miraban a Anko como menos que una persona y mas como un trofeo. Por otro lado estaba Haku que era una mujer muy cariñosa y amable, era un verdadero angel de nieve que estaba mas bien a ser demasiado puro para ser parte de este cruel mundo, esta joven había sido objeto de muchas miradas de codicia por parte de la población masculina como ella era un joven muy hermosa y muchos solamente querían llevársela a parte para poder hacer con ella lo que quisieran, desgraciadamente para esas personas Haku era protegido por Naruto, el era el escudo y la muralla que la mantenía protegida de cualquier mal y también era a quien no le importaba cuanto fuera lo que pasara que siempre encontraba una razón para dar a Naruto un momento lleno de paz y tranquilidad, Haku estaba siempre muy pegada a Naruto por su temor de perderlo como ella todavía no podía quitarse el hecho de que Zabuza estuviera muerto y por tanto ella solo quería asegurarse de que Naruto jamás la abandonara, con esto en mente ella era la persona tanto mas amable como la mas cariñosa en la vida de Naruto y era la que realizaba la mayor parte de la paz en la familia de cuatro que eran, también era la que transmitia un poco de cordura a toda la situación y la que ayudaba a los demás en lo que fuera necesario. Finalmente la vida de Naruto no habría sido posible sin Hinata, fue ella la que le abrió este mundo de posibilidades y le permitió entender lo que eran las emociones que habían entre seres humanos que se querían, ella era un alma gentil con un espíritu de fuego que no le importaa lo que tendría que hacer para proteger a sus seres queridos y ella desde luego no tenia ningún reparo en hacer sentir su posicion en esta familia, también había demostrado ser una joven muy posesiva y mas por las noches cuando Naruto la complacía íntimamente, en estas dos semanas su actitud había finalmente cambiado totalmente a la de una joven sin miedos pero con la cabeza bien amueblada y sin ninguna otra cosa en mente que poder tener una familia feliz. En resumidas cuentas estas tres jóvenes habían hecho que la vida de Naruto fuera única y en estas dos semanas el sabia verdaderamente lo que era disfrutar de la vida, fue tal el disfrute que consiguió que sintió como su mundo era completamente perfecto y sin ningún problema

Sin embargo el dia debía comenzar y las chicas estaban empezando a moverse y despertarse algo que Naruto por un lado agradecia porque el sabia que debía entrenar después de todo mientras que por otro lado su cuerpo se quejaba por todos los movimientos sexuales que las chicas estaban realizando ya sea de forma consciente o inconsciente despertándolo completamente y llevándolo a una nube de placer. Si Naruto se hubiera fijado seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que las chicas sonreían muy contentas e incluso tenían algunos pensamientos inapropiados si la sangre goteando de sus narices era algo a tener en cuenta. Finalmente sin embargo estas empezaron a levantarse y a mostrar sus cuerpos desnudos a un pobre macho Uzumaki que ahora sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba poniéndose duro como una piedra al pensar en todo lo que ellas eran capaces de hacer con su cuerpo con la motivación adecuada algo que curiosamente ellas no tenían ningún problema en conseguir cuando era el momento adecuado y curiosamente ese momento era casi todas las noches cuando tenían el tiempo a solas con el

-Hay pobre Naru que esta muy duro ¿tal vez debamos hacer algo para asegurar que nuestro querido novio se ponga en movimiento? Se me algunas buenas técnicas para hacer que alguien tan joven se sienta motivado para moverse y levantarse en todo momento sin importar de lo difícil que lo tenga kukuku

Naruto estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento problemas por mantenerse totalmente controlado por culpa de Anko que como de costumbre la mujer podía ser un poco pervertida. Ella podía ser virgen pero de tanto leer los libros de Icha-Icha ella se había considerado como una de las mujeres mas letales y capaces de matar con una maniobra tal. Con esto dicho los cuatro ninjas bajaron a comedor a desayunar y se pasaron charlando adecuadamente acerca de lo que iban a estar haciendo por el resto del Dia. Hinata por supuesto tenia que seguir entrenando en serio si quería vencer a su primo de forma unilateral como era su intención. Por otro lado Haku estaba llegando muy bien con su liberación Hyoton y por tanto lo mas normal seria que ella se centrase en otras cosas como la formación en técnicas medicas ya que si Haku era algo era que le gustaba cuidar de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Con Anko por otro lado estaba mas que seguro que la mujer iba a entrenar junto con Hinata por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no meterse en el camino de ambas mujeres y dejarlas entrenar con toda la violencia y la brutalidad posible ya que el sabia que así es como mejor trabajaba Anko. Con todo esto dicho los cuatro se separaron para irse en diferentes lugares y para hacer su diferente entrenamiento. Lo único que tenían en común es que Naruto dejaba con ellas un clon por si las moscas ocurria algo que podría llamar la atención de todo lo que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano

* * *

 **-Campo De Entrenamiento 8-**

Hinata y Anko estaban pronto en el campo de entrenamiento y estaban casi a punto de ponerse a entrenar cuando se dieron cuenta de que había una persona mas allí: Neji Hyuga. El aclamado genio del clan Hyuga estaba allí esperando al parecer a Hinata con una sonrisa arrogante pensando en algo divertido que estaba a punto de hacer. Por supuesto normalmente el joven genio no se habría atrevido a hacer esto como aruto ya había golpeado muchas veces su cuerpo sino también el poder del clan Hyuga y los había humillado de diferentes maneras. No ahora el tenia su perfecta oportunidad para molestar a la débil herdera o antigua heredera del clan como el sabia que Naruto no estaba presente y el parecía ignorar a la jonin que tenia delante ya que el joven solo tenia ojos para Hinata unos ojos sin embargo muy llenos de malas emociones. El se fue acercando poco a poco pensando que Hinata se estaría poniendo nerviosa por el avanzar hacia ella mientras que estaba tratando de dar una apariencia de estar valiente ante todo lo que el podría intentar. A decir verdad Hinata no temia a Neji, ella en todo este tiempo había entrenado y había superado a muchos miembros del clan Hyuga gracias a que ella había descubierto como usar adecuadamente el Juuken, es cierto que su Juuken no era como el del resto del clan pero eso no significaba que ella no fuera muy poderosa y letal contra todos aquellos que se podrían interponer en su camino. Cuanto mas avanzaba Neji este parecía asar por alto la mirada de absoluto asco de Hinata hacia su persona ya que estaba demasiado centrado en pensar las formas de bajar a la débil heredera del clan así como de golpearla delante de Uzumaki naruto y matarla delante de sus ojos solo pensar en ver al bastardo Uzumaki que el no podía ni ver ser humillado o undido era para el muy satisfactorio y por eso ahora que estaba justamente a unos pasos de Hinata el estaba a punto de soltar su discurso acerca de lo inútil que era en realidad Hinata. En verdad el joven Neji echaba estos discursos de menos como eran una buena forma de meterse con los miembros de la rama principal la hacerles saber que el podía meterse con la que un dia iba a ser la líder de todo su clan así por tanto el joven genio del clan Hyuga verdaderamente solo podía lamentar el haber perdido a su saco de boxeo mental algo que en este momento el iba a recuperar aunque el no era todavía consciente de la presencia del clon de Naruto y parecía ignorar a Anko a posta algo mas bien suicida pero obviamente claro debido a su mente malformada y sus pensamientos con exceso de confianza al creer que por ser un prodigio el lo tenia todo garantizado en esta vida

-Hinata-sama solo vengo aquí para comunicarle mis deseos de enfrentarnos entre nosotros en la final de los examenes chunin. Aunque por desgracia debo decir que su presencia traerá vergüenza al joven líder del clan Uzumaki como el será visto como un inútil al ver que no fue capaz de enseñarle adecuadamente acerca de nuestro gran estilo de combate. Por otro lado también quería informarle de que tengo la intención de ir a por todas con usted ya que ahora es bien claro que no sois parte del clan cabeza principal y por tanto no debo preocuparme por lo que le pueda pasar a una niña mimada y malcriada como tu. Es una pena que vuestra acción traerá vergüenza y desesperación al clan Uzumaki aunque tal vez si os rendis y aceptais las condiciones del clan Hyuga no habrá tal vergüenza o al menos esa es la intención del clan Hyuga como siempre es bueno tener el Byakugan protegido y ahora mismo por vuestra culpa esto no es posible como os negais a ser marcada asique es por estos motivos que yo os informo señora HInata de que a menos de que os rindáis y cedáis a las intenciones del clan Hyuga vuestro final como ninja será visto en la arena de combate dentro de dos semanas

Cuando Neji termino de hablar pensó que tendría el honor de ver el miedo en el rostro de Hinata pero en vez de eso lo que vio fue un golpe rápido y preciso a su cara que lo mando a volar diez metros hacia atrás y que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Cuando se pudo poner de pie el joven Hyuga no podía evitar mirar con rabia a la joven y de hecho el joven Neji fue ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra Hinata solo para encontrarse con el desgraciado abrazo de unas anacondas que fueron expulsadas por las mangas de Anko. Ella miraba al joven prodigio del clan Hyuga y no pudo evitar la sensación de asco que le proporcionaba el joven ya que le recordaba demasiado a la arrogancia de orochimaru por ser simplemente alguien que era considerado un genio y que por tanto se le colocaba de inmediato en una posicion superior al resto de los ninjas. Ella se acerco y aplasto sus pelotas con su pie haciéndole gritar de dolor mientras que ella secretamente disfrutaba de hacerle daño al niño arrogante ya que el imbécil la había estado menospreciado todo el rato y ella odiaba cuando la gente la trataba de esa manera. Por lo que de ahí su ira, ero también porque iba a golpear a su alumna alguien a quien ella le había cogido un inmenso cariño y aprecio debido a todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer y todo lo que en un futuro seria capaz de lograr por lo que de aquí en adelante ella se iba a hacer cargo de que la pequeña mierda supiera mejor su lugar en la cadena alimenticia que era con el abajo. Y mientras observando de manera fría Hinata solo estaba teniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por controlarse para no golpear a Neji a una pulgada de su vida, ella se preocupaba por su familia pero si esta no la dejaba de tratar de meter en una posicion para golpearla sin piedad entonces ella solo les iba a dar una razón de mas para que nunca mas trataran de colocarse en su vida y por tanto molestarla ya que era suficiente para la joven el tener que haber soportado todo el maltrato que soporto por los propios miembros de su familia simplemente porque en sus propias palabras ella era débil por no usar un estilo que no era adecuado para ella. Solo por esto y algunas cosas mas ella odiaba al clan Hyuga con fervor

-Ahora escuchame niño bonito. Me da igual lo que tu pienses que tienes derecho a decir u opinar de Hinata pero si bien esto es un puto país libre y todos tenemos derecho de pensar lo que queramos no tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que has venido a hacer y podría muy bien informar al Hokage del intento de chantaje de tu clan para las finales lo cual llevaría a mi NOVIO Naruto Uzumaki a golpear con un mazo en las pelotas de manera lo mas dolorosa posible a los mayores y miembros de la familia principal de tu clan. Por supuesto esto es lo que se podría esperar de un verdadero niño mimado y malcriado ya que al ser un ´´genio`` de tu clan crees que lo tienes todo con facilidad. Dejame decirte niño que si por mi fuera ahora mismo te aplastaría el cuello y te observaría morir ahogándote solo porque decidiste venir a tocar los cojones el dia de hoy asique lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte con el rabo entre las piernas o al menos lo que te queda y no volver a presentarte ante la cara de Hinata hasta el dia de los exámenes chunin como seria algo muy malo para tu salud volver a hacer estoahora lárgate maldito pedazo de basura y no vuelvas por aquí

Neji no tuvo ni que tener que escucharlo una segunda vez como el joven Hyuga salió lo mas rápido que pudo mientras que amamantaba sus pelotas golpeadas. Mientras que era observado por una Anko furiosa que no entendía como alguien de la propia familia seria capaz de querer hacer ese daño a otro miembro de la familia mientras que por otro lado el clon de Uzumaki naruto ya había hecho una copia de el mismo que tenia la intención de pagarle una visita al joven Neji ya que el no podía permitir que este joven se saliera como de rositas por lo que había tratado de hacer y de ahí que con esto empezara la operación tortura y captura del joven Hyuga. Mientras que por otro lado Hinata solo podía mirar con lastima lo que las acciones del clan Hyuga habían causado a Neji y como a menos que se haga algo contra el dolor que los ancianos estaban generando pues entonces todos los miembros del clan Hyuga iban a hundirse en un pozo de dolor y oscuridad solo por las acciones de este grupo de personas que solose atrevían a hacer lo que hacían debido al prestigio del que gozaban. Conesto solucionado ella y Anko volvieron pronto una vez mas la atención hacia ellas y se prepararon para volver a iniciar el entrenamiento. Kurenai ese dia no iba poder asistir porque resultaba que estaba en una misión de importancia asignada por el propio Hokage y por eso que ellas estuvieran solas. Pronto se pudo escuchar en el campode entrenamiento numero 8 nada mas y nada menos que el sonido de los impactos y los golpes fuertes junto con las explosiones causadas por dos mujeres que tenían que soltar una considerable cantidad de vapor para así garantizar que ellas luego no golpearían a nadie de manera estúpida como ellas sabían que era muy probable que si pillaban a alguien en el estado de animo en el que estaban lo mas seguro es que lo mataran

* * *

 **-Floristeria Yamanaka-**

Haku había venido a la floristería principal del clan Yamanaka ya que tenia una misión muy urgente que ella se había autoimpuesto y es que se trataba de adquirir algunas hiervas medicinales ya que aunque en el compuesto tenían un jardín mas que aceptable ella buscaba en estos momentos unas hiervas muy especificas para el tratamiento de tanto heridas como el tratamiento de enfermedades. Ella estaba muy pensativa en el momento debido a que estaba tratando de entender ciertas cosas que ella no entendía como era cierta situación que había ocurrido de vez en cuando con Anko. Sin embargo ella estaba mas que contenta de estar en el lugar en el que iba ahora como le permitiría relajarse

Durante estas dos semanas ella había tratado de dominar y mejorar todas sus habilidades con el elemento Hyoton una tarea algo difícil y complicada ya que hasta el momento solo podía hacer dos clones de sombra lo cual no era suficiente técnicamente para que ella pudiera hacer un avance verdaderamente significativo. Sin embargo fue gracias a la ayuda de Naruto que ella había logrado avanzar y llegar hasta donde estaba en este mismo momento que era mas o menos la capacidad de manipular el hielo y controlarlo a su libre albedrio sin importarle cuanto calor hiciera en la zona. Con esto hecho ella estaba ahora tan satisfecha con la evolución de sus habilidades que ahora estaba mirando hacia otro tipo de habilidades que podría ser igul de importante para su desarrollo como una kunoichi y se trataba de sus habilidades como ninja medico. Cuando Naruto la había alabao por ser una gran medico ella supo que teni lo necesario para alcanzar a su gran ídolo Tsunade Senju ya que esa mujer como una Kunoichi era toda una referencia para el resto de las jóvenes que se metían en esta carrera. Ella había dominado algunos jutsus médicos como serian la técnica de análisis, la técnica de la palma sanadora y los escalpelos de chakra ( **Chakura Mesu, Shonen no jutsu, Kaiseki no jutsu)** por lo que ahora ella quería avanzar en algunas de las materias mas importantes de un ninja medico como serian el desarrollo de píldoras de soldado y la creación de ungüentos médicos que sirvieran para ser usados en el combate directo y que por tanto podrían salvar algunas vidas. Con esto dicho y hecho ella se fijo en que había llegado a la floristería Yamanaka y decidió entrar para poder solucionar este asunto lo antes posible

Cuando entro ella se encontró cara a cara con Ino Yamanaka la cual parecía tanto muy aburrida como muy seria a cuento de alguna cosa importante que tenia que estar rondándole la cabeza linda en ese momento. Y la verdad es que Ino tenia muchas cosas rondándole por la cabeza ya que ella tenia en su mente a cierto heredero del clan Uzumaki al que no se podía quitar de la cabeza ya que resultaba que el hombre en cuestión se había convertido en un enigma para ella y quería hacer lo imposible por llegar hasta el muy mal. Ella quería entenderlo lo mejor posible y con las mejores condiciones como ella estaba cada dida mas y mas sorprendida con lo que descubria. Ella recordaba muy bien el dia en que el kyubi no Kitsune le puso en su mente todo lo que ella sabia hasta este momento como eran los conocimientos de el uso de técnicas del clan Yamanaka, el taijutsu del hombre así como el uso del Kusarigama y el uso de técnicas Suiton. Ella a decir verdad todavía estaba sorprendida porque el Kyubi la tratara de esa manera en vez de tratar de comérsela o cualquier cosa lo cual la había llevado al mismo tiempo a interesarse por Naruto ya que el propio Kyubi un ser de gran poder tenia en alta estima a Naruto. Con esto dicho ella había buscado y estaba interesada en todo lo que era capaz de encontrar de el y además ella pudo entender que Naruto se acercaba con mas facilidad a ciertas mujeres que eran muy fuertes y era por esto que ella trato de acercarse lo máximo posible a las mujeres que tenían un espíritu y un cuerpo fuertes. Por eso ahora ella también tenia comiéndose la cabeza porque sabia que muy posiblemente Naruto estaba no pensando mucho acerca de ella por haber perdido su pelea contra su rival. Ella a decir verdad estaba tramando diferentes formas de acercarse al joven heredero del clan Uzumaki y estaba con serias dudas acerca de cómo hacerlo. Fue curiosamente en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de que tenia un cliente y eso la hizo ronrrojar de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en las murañas. Por eso se dirigió hacia ella lo mas cortésmente posible

-Bienvenido a la floristería Yamanaka. Estamos un grupo de cadenas de floristerías que nos especializamos en la venta de diversas flores uqe pueden ir desde cosas como simples adornos para la casa, como flores para darle un mejor ambiente al hogar, flores para incrementar la sensación de buen olor y por supuesto flores de regalo con motivos diferentes. Sin embargo si usted tiene un interés mayor y busca cosas especializadas me temo que tendrá que hablar con mi padre ya que yo no tengo ese acceso a las cosas mas avanzadas de la floristería

Haku estaba riendo por dentro porque al parecer ella no había sido reconocida por Ino y estaba tomandole un poco de esfuerzo y ayuda no reírse de la joven en el mismo lugar ya que le encantaba ver como la gente no parecía reconocerla desde el dia en que fue presentada a todos los novatos en el bar de barbacoa aunque claro en ese tiempo debido a la presencia del chakra de Naruto ella estaba cambiando poco a poco y no solo ella sino también las otras chicas. Con esto dicho ella estaba a punto de pedirle a Ino si podía hacer pasar a su padre para que ella hiciera su encargo cuando el propio Inocihi apareció en ese mismo momento. El hombre se fijo en Haku e inmediatamente la reconoció por lo que se acerco a donde su hija estaba tomando los pedidos para solicitar lo que ella quería. No es que dudara de su hija a la hora de pedir lo que necesitaba o de cumplir con las exigencias de la joven es que ya habían recibido un buen golpe en los fondos del clan por lo que los ancianos de su clan trataron de logar y por tanto el hombre quería asegurarse de que todo era correctamente atendido para así que la joven se marchara lo mas contenta posible. Ella le dio a Inoichi sus pedidos y sus peticiones acerca de las diferentes plantas que ellos podían tener y acerca de posibles métodos de emplearlas. Inoichi le ofreció un catalogo con considerables plantas que iban de todos los tipos lo cual al mismo tiempo dejo a Ino fascinada ya que ella no sabia que tenían semejante numero de plantas cultivándose y la dejo con una considerable curiosidad en lo que se refería a que era lo que debían hacer. Muchas de las plantas que su padre le estaba explicando a la joven tenían no solo usos médicos sino también en usos de combate como podían tener y producir acciones alucinógenas así como producir estrés y multiples otras sensaciones negativas que podían llevar en un combate a un enemigo a ser enviado al mundo de la inconsciencia antes de ser derrotados y asesinados. Con esto resuelto y hecho Haku le pidió un tipo especifico de plantas y se marcho dejando una generosa cantidad de dinero así como dándole los buenos días a la joven y su padre. Cuando Haku salió ino recibió de su padre la petición de que se hiciera amiga de ella como esto la traería mas cerca de ser posible en lo que se refería de Naruto. Por este motivo Ino salió escopetada detrás de Haku como ella no quería perderse esta gran oportunidad de avanzar de manera significativa en lo que se refería a su presa y objetivo único en forma de Uzumaki Naruto

Cuando ella salió se fijo en la figura que se alejaba de Haku y corrió hacia ella con el interés de conseguir lo que buscaba. A decir verdad ella no sabia si esta mujer joven iba a dejarle saber cosas acerca de Naruto pero ella estaba mas que dispuesta a darle una oportunidad en esto como sabia que era lo único que le daría una posible ventaja. Y al mismo tiempo Haku se estaba preguntando que debía hacer como ella sabia que había terminado su negocio pero no quería ponerse tan pronto a trabajar en las formulas para sus medicamentos y píldoras soldado, por eso hay que imaginar su sorpresa cuando sintió a alguien agarrándola del hombro y se giro para ver a la heredera yamanaka que había estado tratando de seguirla y darle alcance. Ellas no sabían lo lejos que iba a llevar este encuentro

* * *

 **-Oficina Hokage-**

Naruto estaba de camino a la oficina Hokage después de haber estado entrenando toda la mañana como de costumbre. No se equivocaba no era como de costumbre ya que el se había entrenado lo mas fuerte posible pero sin meterse en ningún problema que podría afectar a su salud física, es cierto que gracias a su cuerpo renovador que era su genki kenaki de curación el no tenia que preocuparse por esas cosas pero a decir verdad el tenia mas que claro que no quería preocupar a las chicas por el haber conseguido un entrenamiento mas intenso de lo normal. El estaba ahora aquí con el objetivo de recoger a su prima Karin ya que resultaba que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el la trajo del bosque de la muerte y ese era el tiempo máximo que el Hokage le había pedido para solamente asegurarse de que la joven Uzumaki no era una futura posible espia ni de que sus intereses estuvieran todavía con Kusa. Por esto cuando Naruto llego a la torre Hokage no se sorprendió al ver todo el bullicio que se estaba formando en el lugar ya que resultaba que el anciano estaba ahora mismo tratando de hacer que se cumplieran las formalidades para el traspaso de Karin de Kusa hacia Konoha y por supuesto una acción así tendría considerables cantidades de papeleo como reacción en cadena. Fue por esto también que al principio le costo ir de un punto a otro hasta que finalmente tomo la deciion de ponerse por la ventana y llegar directamente al cuarto del Hokage. Una vez allí se quedo sorprendido de que Hiruzen en vez de estar trabajando en el papeleo estaba leyendo un libro un tanto que el joven Uzumaki solo podía considerar como solo apto para pervertidos desesperados incapaces de comerse una rosaca

-Ejem. Normalmente yo diría que si el Hokage estaba muy ocupado que podría venir en otro momento y pedirle acerca de la situación de mi prima Uzumaki Karin sin embargo verlo leyendo un libro acerca de pervertidos hace que me pregunte sobre la gran capacidad del Hokage para la dirección del pueblo como es sumamente preocupante verlo mas enfocado en la lectura del libro que de preocuparse por los exámenes chunin, me pregunto que hay que hacer en este tipo de casos donde la moral del Hokage es puesta a prueba. Quizas una vasectomía sea algo realmente necesario viendo como por culpa de la perversión que tienes es la única forma de solucionar esto aunque tal vez eso podría ser demasiado duro…pero entonces tenemos que usted ya ha sido padre y que es incluso abuelo y que tiene que darle un buen ejemplo a poco Kono por lo que obviamente la única solución a todo este problema es la vasectomía pero tranquilícese Hokage-san esto le dolerá a usted mucho mas de lo que podría dolerme a mi

El sandaime Hokage tuvo la decencia de ponerse un tanto rojo de vergüenza por haber sido pillado siendo un pervertido pero cuando escucho lo que Naruto quería hacer con el el hombre estaba verdaderamente asustado de el como obviamente Uzumaki Naruto diciendo esas cosas de manera tan seria era verdaderamente aterrador y por tanto el decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer que todo esto fuera como un simple malentendido. El además no podía dejar de amitir que el vinculo que Naruto y konohamaru tenían era verdaderamente único ya que el nieto ue tenia había crecido muy unido al joven Uzumaki considerándolo el único ninja que podría verdaderamente enseñarle en ser un gran ninja ya que en sus propias palabras Naruto era el ninja con el mayor futuro de todos y solo el podía sentirlo. Tambien Konohamaru había cambiado considerablemente desde que había conocido a naruto dejando de estar interesado en matar a su jiji simplemente por ganar la aceptación del pueblo y en vez de eso el se entrenaba a conciencia bajo la guía de Naruto que se dedicaba casi única y exclusivamente a el cuando el niño le pedia si podía ayudarlo en su formación. De hecho konohamaru en unos meses había progresado muy bien bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto legando a convertirse en un joven que a los ojos de su abuelo era un futuro prodigio y tenia muchas posibilidades de convertirse en un ninja de gran fuerza en el futuro. Por estas razones el Sandaime Hokage quería que Naruto y Konohamaru pasaran el máximo tiempo posible juntos aunque le daba bastante miedo que al final konohamaru pudiera coger algunas de las costumbres de Naruto ya que si esto era un ejemplo de cómo podía llegar a ser naruto cuando quería hacer una broma o dejarlo cerca de una broma el no quería imaginarse que pasaría sia la actitud problemática de su nieto se le añadia esta forma de ser tan sincera y brutal

Pero rápidamente el tema tenia que cambiar o al menos eso se decía en su mente. El sabia porque Naruto había venido y a decir verdad el había esperado que viniera antes pero claro cuando a uno se la da un tiempo máximo y no quiere causar problemas entonces solo puede esperar hasta que ese tiempo pase ya que de hacer lo contrario solo llevaría a problemas. La razón de esto era Uzumaki Karin que como se había demostrado era una pura sangre del clan Uzumaki lo cual era algo muy bueno para saber como eran pocos los que debían quedar de este clan. Habian estado observándola durante una semana y habían descubierto que la chica era solamente una niña que había tenido mala suerte en la vida como kusa había tratado de todas las formas posibles replicar sus capacidades sensoras y de curación y eso incluia el intento de violación en algunos casos que de no ser por la joven llegar a escabullirse a tiempo o ser rescatada por alguien que no era a favor de la violación y por tanto no ser traumatizada de por vida, desgraciadamente todo esto había llevado a que la joven tuviera una considerable desconfianza hacia los que la rodean salvo en el caso de naruto como cada vez que salía el tema del joven en una conversación con ella esta se volvia muy curiosa acerca de el y hablaba solamente de lo inmensamente calido que era estar cerca de el por lo que obviamente había quedado mas que claro para todo el mundo que naruto había entrado en la lista de personas con las que Karin quería estar cerca. Por supuesto el Sandaime Hokage tenia otra razón para que Naruto viniera aquí aunque desgraciadamente para el su alumno Jiraiya estaba nuevamente en su fiel tarea de buscar la inspiración necesaria para continuar con sus libros de pervertidos no es que el estuviera muy en contra de esto pero el sabia que alguun dia podría ser muy peligroso para la salud de Jiraiya ir a la casa de baños como el sabia que el dolor era algo que podría causar una terrible cicatriz en su alumno que le impidiera volver a escribir su maravillosa escritura

-Bien Naruto hemos pasado por todos los recursos necesarios para asegurarnos de que Karin no es una espia de Kusa y te puedo decir que hasta el momento todo ha ido a las mil maravillas. Desgraciadamente hemos descubierto que el pasado de Karin podría ser considerablemente traumatico a causa de las acciones del pueblo de Kusa. Por suerte no estamos en una alianza con ellos y por tanto podemos simplemente decir que Karin como miembro de tu clan por la ley establecida en las aldeas ocultas podrá quedarse aquí, aunque es bastante seguro por no decir casi cien por cien cierto que Kusa querra tu cabeza por haberles quitado lo que en sus propias palabras era la fuente de una gran investigación para ellos. Si no me crees lee este dosier pero creeme cuando te digo que lo que vas a leer nno va a ser algo muy agradable para ti Naruto ya que después de todo Karin es tu prima y es por tanto muy cercana a ti y estoy mas que seguro de que vas a querer tomar repercusiones contra Kusa por sus acciones inmorales en contra de un miembro de tu clan. Solo espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer y que sea lo correcto Naruto

Cuando Naruto termino de escuchar al Sandaime Hokage afirmo positivamente y se puso a leer el informe que según Inoichi era todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida en Kusa para Karin. Decir que Nauto estaba disgustado era quedarse muy corto. No Naruto estaba furioso y de no ser por su increíble control sobre su chakra el estaba mas que seguro de que habría causado una tormenta que habría arrasado todo lo que estaba cerca de naruto. El no podía permitir que semejante panda de animales corriera suelta por ahí, no podía dejar que unas personas que simple y únicamente estaban con ganas de subir en el poder usaran y utilizaran a jóvenes y otras personas para adquirir nuevas habilidades. Quien sabia que mas cosas habían hecho en nombre del progreso según ellos. Tambien llego a la parte que describió Inoichi acerca de que debido a la vida de maltrato de Karin era seguro decir que ella tendía a ver en una luz diferente a todos aquellos que hacían algo bueno por ella siendo este el caso de Naruto como el al haberla salvado se había colocado en muy alta estima por Karin. Según Inoichi era mas que probable que si hubiera sido rescatada por alguien como Orochimaru o Sasuke Uchiha entonces la cosa habría acabado muy mal para Karin como la habrían usado y la habrían convertido en nada mas y nada menos que en un peon sacrificable que no contaba ni importaba nada para ellos. Con esto hecho naruto se alegraba enormemente de haber rescatado a Karin como el no podría haberse perdonado permitir que alguien la hubiera utilizado mas de lo que los imbéciles de Kusa ya habían hecho con ella en el pasado

-Bien me asegurare de que Karin reciba la adecuada atención para que no se sienta mal ni en necesidad por culpa de las acciones de su antiguo pueblo. Sin embargo me gustaría aclarar que el pueblo en su conjunto no va a tratar de hacer nada contra Karin. Voy a actuar como corresponde en caso de que alguien de este pueblo trate de hacer a Karin una maquina de reproducción o cualquier cosa ya que se muy a ciencia cierta que sus queridos asesores son precisamente de la opinion de hacer eso con los últimos miembros de sus clanes. Ahora si me disculpa ¿podria traer a Karin ante mi?

Con esas ultimas palabras dichas el Sandaime simplemente chasqueo los dedos y la puerta del despacho se abrió para permitir entrar a una joven pelirroja con sus ojos rojos y sus lentes de contacto. Naruto la miro con cariño haciendo que la joven se sonrojara debido a inmensamente calida que se sentía en presencia de Naruto y por tanto ella sin quererlo se escondió detrás del ANBU que la había estado acompañando lo cual consiguió que la sonrisa de naruto se hiciera mas grande al ver a la joven timida que tenia ante el, básicamente le recordaba a una joven hinata cuando el empezó a hablar con ella a causa de empezar a ser amigos. Tambien sirvió para ver toda la miseria que la niña había pasado por culpa de los pobladores de kusa. El se acerco a ella en dos pasos rapidos y antes de lo que ella podía saber tenia la mano de Naruto masajeando su cabeza haciéndola sentir muy comoda y contenta. Naruto sonrio aun mas cuando vio a Karin estar tan comoda y relajada con el y pensó que era el momento perfecto para llevársela consigo ya que el entendía perfectamente que la niña debía estar con ganas de ver mas del pueblo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar sobre todo porque ella había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada y el estaba mas que seguro de que eso nunca era bueno para la salud de esta joven. Por eso hizo un Kage Bunshin que dejo para tener una charla con Hiruzen acerca de los tramites de Karin mientras que el se iba con ella a donde ella quisiera como al ser nueva en el lugar el estaba mas que seguro de que ella querria ver algún lugar en particular o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba como tenia muy claro que ella solo tenia una idea mas que hecha por lo que había oído de Konoha

* * *

 **-Fuentes termales De Konoha-**

Naruto no sabia porque estaban aquí cuando el tenia en la residencia unos mejores y mas comodos lugares para relajarse y estar en lo que concernía a estas otras fuentes termales como el temia que cualquier persona se colocara en este lugar y tratara de espiar a su linda prima. Solo eso podía llevar a que el electrocutara a esta persona por la osadía de tratar de hacer semejante acto indecoroso. Por supuesto Kurama vio todo esto como algo hilirante ya que nunca pensó que veria a Naruto tan protector de su prima asique por supuesto el estaba mas que contento de saber que su querido aprendiz estaba haciéndolo tan bien y en el fondo el estaba mas que contento con las acciones de las chicas que ahora estaban con su contenedor como el mismo había tratado en mas de una manera solucionar el problema que había generado esto en su tiempo y que por ahora ya no era tan posible de hacer hasta que las chicas lo hicieron posible. Despues de todo era lógico que naruto escuchara tanto a las chicas aunque le mosqueaba un poco que a el ni le hiciera tanto caso como antes por lo que se preguntaba sinceramente que era lo que estas chicas tenían que el gran Kurama no lo hiciera. Sin embargo el era mas que feliz de ver a Naruto una vez mas feliz y de verlo tan cerca de otras personas y por eso el les dejaba a las chicas hacer lo que consideraba lo correcto con estas chicas. Naruto era en opinión de Kurama el humano que había ganado totalmente su respeto y puede que al principio solo tuviera la intención de pagarle su deuda por entrenarlo pero ahora estaba mas alla de rgulloso del joven en que se había convertido y se preguntaba como de lejos estaba el chico a llegar ya que el sabia que debido a todo lo que había en su ser Naruto tenia un potencial ilimitado y le llevaba a preguntarse que iba a ser de el. Otra cosa muy importante que el tenia en cuenta era la jinchuriki de Matatabi y el suponía que ella iba a ser la primera verdadera prueba de Naruto

-Ne Naruto me puedes decir ¿Por qué te temen tanto? Yo puedo decir que eres una buena persona y que puedo ver que tu chakra es tranquilo y calmado como si fuera a resistir o ser una tormenta misma asique ¿me puedes decir que pasa?

Naruto no podía evitar a Karin con mucha curiosidad porque el no se había esperado que la joven uzumaki detectase todas las miradas de las personas que rodeaban a su grupito mientras que estaban llendo a las aguas termales. A decir verdad Karin estaba mas que contenta con haber conocido a Naruto como su presencia era como estar cerca del sol que la protegía y la rodeaba sin importar ningún enemigo que se atreviera a tratar de impedir dicho calor tan hermoso. Con eso naruto le conto la historia de que como un niño el no tuvo nunca nada y que fue victima del ostracismo de la aldea, incluso le acabo contando acerca de cómo su vida cambio por el mismo ser que supuestamente el debería haber odiado. Ella se quedo en silencio en todo momento sin poder evitar estar sorprendida de que Naruto aguantara tanto sin rendirse a lo que era su oscuridad debido a las acciones de la gente que se suponía que debería haberlo visto como un héroe. Una parte de ella quería odiarlos pero cuando miraba a Naruto se dio cuenta de que el estaba por encima de todo esto ya que parecía ignorarlos completamente y simplemente hacia su camino a su lado asegurándose de vez en cuando que nadie mirara de manera divertida hacia ellos o con la intención de crear problemas por lo que ella en el fondo agradeció enormemente a naruto ser un gran guardian protector tal y como el lo era ya que para ella Naruto era eso un guardian y un protector que protegía en verdad a los mas débiles sin importarle lo mas minimo lo que pasara y sin importar sus circunstancias. Fue en ese momento que llegaron a la casa de baños pero Karin sintió algo fuera por lo que pronto utilizo su técnica de sentir presencias llamada Kagura Shigan. Lo que sintió fue la presencia de un hombre que parecía estar espiando lo que había en el interior de los baños termales y ella como una buena prima se lo conto a naruto que obviamente no lucia una cara muy contenta porque sabia a la única persona tan desesperada que haría esto

* * *

 **-Interior De Los Baños Termales-**

Dentro de los baños termales había un considerable grupo de mujeres de gran poder y fuerza. Este grupo era actualmente conocido como el grupo de mujeres mas sexys y mas despiadas con los pervertidos. El grupo estaba formado por Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Haku. Todas estas chicas tenían en común su completo y absoluto desprecio por los pervertidos y cuatro de las mayores estaban interesadas en ayudar a las otras cuatro jóvenes a encontrar y destruir a todos los pervertidos que se cruzaran en su camino. Las chicas estaban en este lugar por diferentes razones. Hinata y Anko se pasaron la mañana entrenando y destrozando un campo de entrenamiento con sus formas mas intensivas de entrenamiento y en la adaptación perfecta del juuken a sus dos elementos algo que por mucho que pareciera extraño había llevado a ser posible y factible para la chica mas joven mientras que para Anko fue un entrenamiento intensivo en el elemento raiton ya que quería ser una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la aldea y la única forma de lograr este objetivo obviamente era por medio de ella dominar los elementos y no los jutsus como Naruto le había demostrado en una ocasión que la propia manipulación de la naturaleza podía llevarla mas lejos en esta vida que el aprender cien jutsus. Cuando el entrenamiento de estas dos fue terminado se encontraron con Yugao, Hana y sorprendentemente Kurenai que había terminado su misión por lo que ellas recibieron la invitación de las tres jóvenes para ir a las aguas termales, Hinata y Anko querían ir a las de casa pero Kurenai las convenció de irse a las otras basándose en que hacia tiempo que no se veian y que podrían aprovechar este tiempo ara contarse como habían ido las cosas mientras que ella había estado en su misión mientras que en el caso de Yugao era debido a que quería por todos los medios para saber como naruto y Shino iban en su dominio de la espada como ella sabia reconocer el talento cuando lo veía, de ahí que estas cinco personas estuvieran ahí en este momento ya que querían disfrutar de un tiempo de chicas entre ellas. Haku e Ino habían estado charlando un buen rato entre si con Ino querer aprender todo lo posible de haku y su interés en las hiervas medicinales con lo que llevo también a despertar un considerable intres por esa rama de la botánica así como despertar su interés en las técnicas medicas además de lo que ya estaba aprendiendo, también curiosamente Ino le pregunto acerca de lo que era estar con Naruto cada dia y en cada momento y haku no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mareada al pensar en lo detallista que era Naruto para ella en todos los sentidos, al final de esa parte de la conversación Ino tenia un considerable goteo de sangre y decidió que la mejor manera de poder tener esta charla como Dios mandaba era en una reunión femenina en las aguas termales a lo que al final Haku accedió a ir. Y finalmente estaba Tenten que al principio ella no quería ni siquiera venir al lugar o al menos ese fue su pensamiento hasta que pasaron determinados asuntos: Primero Neji le dijo que ya no precisaba de su ayuda como el propio clan Hyuga había decidido que era mejor que Neji fuera enseñado únicamente por un Hyuga para su enfrentamiento con Hinata, si el lo hubiera dicho con normalidad ella lo habría entendido pero el se lo hizo saber con cierta borderia y un tanto de suficiencia por lo que de ahí que al principio Tenten estuviera totalmente triste y no supiera que hacer a continuación pero ella fue rescatada por Hinata y las demás mujeres cuando la vieron en ese estado tan malo y le dijeron de que les contara que le pasaba. Cuando ella termino de decir lo imbécil que Neji había sido y esto por supuesto hizo que todas las chicas se pusieran de acuerdo en que ella las acompañara y esto fue lo segundo que había pasado para que ella acabara entre tantas chicas con varias placas de Sake estar por todo el onsen y con todas las chicas estar tomando una copa como el palabras de Kurenai debían adaptarse a lo serio y problemático del alcohol para cualquier posible evento futuro

Sin embargo el tema de conversación era el mismo: Naruto. Curiosamente todo empezó cuando Kurenai recibió el apoyo de Hana diciendo que no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado su equipo y como de avanzados eran con respecto a los demás equipos lo cual había llevado a que todas las chicas pusieran su atención. Kurenai implico que naruto había sido el principal responsable de todo esto ya que el joven había entrenado a sus dos compañeros con los conocimientos que el tenia y aunque en el caso de Shino el no sabia nada de la manipulación de la tierra el busco una fuente de información fiable para poder ayudarlo. Ella les conto como ayudo a Anko a dominar completamente la liberación Doton y también emezo a ayudarla con su liberación raiton lo cual estaba convirtiendo poco a poco a Anko en una verdadera Kunoichi a temer lo cual le valio a Anko la mirada de las que no tenían ni idea de esto y causo que todas ellas estuvieran curiosas de cómo Naruto pudiera ayudar en especial Hana, Tenten e Ino. Luego llego la explicación de las misiones que había efectuado el equipo 8 y en este momento Ino y Tenten no podían creerse la suerte de este equipo como ellos no parecían tener la mala suerte de ir en misiones fáciles y aburridas y tenían aventuras emocionantes haciendo de todo y consiguiendo la mejor parte de la vida ninja. Cuando le contaron al grupo que Naruto tenia en su posesión la temible espada de Zabuza Momochi tanto Yugao como Tenten se pusieron muy emocionadas y trataron de convencer a Kurenai de que les mostrara dicha espada algo que la jonin estuvo de acuerdo sobre todo porque le gustaba ver siempre que era posible a Yugao emocionada y no podía imaginarse otra cosa que a Yugao y a la joven viendo el arma tan espectacular. Luego se pregunto por Hana como era vivir en la casa de Uzumaki lo cual se gano rubores de Haku y de Hinata mientras que Anko empezó a ponerse con risas lascivas y con un cierto goteo de sangre lo cual se gano la mirada muy atenta de todas y cada una de las chicas especialmente de Hana, Tenten y Ino que querían saber todos y cada uno de los detalles jugosos como ellas los llamaban así que empezaron a contarles la vida de lujos y tranquilidad que tenían desde que vivian con Naruto contándoles como era atento, como siempre se preocupaba por ellas, como hacia lo posible porque tuvieran a su alcance todo lo necesario y como Naruto trataba siempre a ellas con sus comidas preferidas o con lo que se les antojara. Luego también les contaron acerca de los masajes tremendamente eroticos que Naruto les daba dejando con la nariz sangrando a tres de las chicas mientras que Kurenai y Yugao solo miraban con picardia a estas y por supuesto le dijeron de las fuentes termales privadas del lugar lo cual causo que todas ellas se pusieran a mirar sin poder creerlo a las tres chicas que actualmente vivian con el joven Uzumaki. Esto obviamente desencadeno una pequeña batalla porque las otras chicas no podían creerse lo que oina de sus amigas y no pudieron evitar estar un tanto celosas de la suerte que habían tenido con Naruto antes de que este hubiera sido pillado

Para Hana fue sorprendente un macho de este tipo y calibre como ella estaba mas avituada a los machos estúpidos que solo podían pensar en ellos mismos como era el caso de la mayoría de los chicos o a los que eran extremadamente raros como Kakashi que era un lector porno y Gai que era un extremista del ejercicio físico y el pelo lo cual llevo a la chica a preguntarse si algún dia iba a tener suerte y encontrarse con un hombre mas que decente y aceptable o si iba a tener que estar siempre rodeada de los bichos raros. Ino no podía evitar mirar con celos a Haku, Hinata y Anko como ellas podían disfrutar de un hombre mas que aceptyable mientras que ella estaba atascada con un vago, un comilon, un fumador y un extraño, ella lo veía como algún tipo de injusticia divina que no se le permitiera estar junto con un hombre como naruto que parecía ser mas que aceptable y tener todo lo que una chica podría buscar en un hombre para un futuro desarrollo por lo que se dedico a perseguir a las chicas por el agua con problemas de poder aceptar todo esto no sin antes dar un pedazo de su mente a las demás chicas. Y finalmente estaba Tenten que no podía evitar preguntarse como de injusta era la vida ya que mientras que ella estaba encariñada con neji que se suponía que venia desde niño de un clan y que había tenido una supuesta educación superior y sin embargo Naruto estaba demostrando ser mas hombre y mejor persona que el que supuestamente debería ser el mejor de los dos, esto también despertaba un poco de celos en la chica de los bollos como ella solo quería imaginarse lo que era estar con naruto en un equipo ya que de lo que estaba escuchando estar en un equipo con ese joven implicaba no solo diversión sino también un gran grado de entrenamiento entre los dos, no es que ella se quejara de su equipo pero sinceramente ella podía sobrevivir sin Neji estar en el equipo ahora que lo pensaba. Sin embargo todo pensamiento que las chicas podrían haber tenido se desvaneció cuando una mancha blanca cayo delante de ellas lo cual se gano inmediatamente la ira de todas ellas

* * *

 **-Momentos Antes-**

La ceja de Naruto estaba temblando muy violentamente y la razón era que delante de el estaba el nauseabundo ser que debía ser su padrino. El hombre que debería haberlo ayudado a crecer y ayudado a convertirse en un gran ninja. Sin embargo este hombre no se había presentado delante suya jamás ni parecía haber estado preocupado por el y sin embargo tenia toda la cara de estar aquí espiando a las mujeres como un simple pervertido que no podía conseguir una puñetera cita en su vida debido a lo feo y canoso que era. No en la mente de Naruto este hombre debía ser castigado de la manera mas cruel y mas dolorosa posible como el no podía permitirle salir de aquí impune y mas cuando podría estar aprovechando este tiempo libre que el sabia que tenía para al menos buscarlo y averiguar que había sido de la vida de su ahijado abandonado. Con un simple gesto de la mano mando a Karin quedarse un poco por detrás y de un sello oculto saco lo que parecía ser un palo muy largo mientras que Naruto sonreía sadicamente del placer de lo que estaba a punto de hacer para asegurarse de que el hombre que tenia ante el aprendiera la valiosa lección que el parecía haber estado dejando a un lado por el momento. De hecho Jiraiya estaba tan divertido mirando todas las diferentes chicas que estaban en las fuentes termales que no noto lo que se avecinaba a el hasta que desgraciadamente para el fue demasiado tarde y sintió un tremendo dolor en la entrepierna solo para bajar su mirada y ver como un palo largo y muy duro se había clavado en sus preciados tesoros nacionales. El dolor fue tal que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera de que solto la libreta donde había escrito toda la información para su nuevo libro que había conseguido de todas estas mujeres mientras que por otro lado y posiblemente lo mas malo que le podría haber pasado es que cayo en las fuentes termales

-Ohhhhh maldito sea el cabron cuyo espíritu me golpeo en los santos lugares. Juro por el poder de la perversidad que lo perseguiré y lo convertiré en uno con el lado del perverso solo para hacerle ver como de inferior a mi en realidad es pues nadie se burla del gran Jiraiya el señor de los perversos y el super pervertido de este mundo

Fue en ese momento que la intención de matar se hizo casi imposible de soportar lo cual causo a Jiraiya a mirar detrs suya para ver un espectáculo terrorífico al que nadie jamás querria asistir por muy que fuera una escena muy buena. Detrás suya podía ver a Anko que emitia una sensación malvada y con ganas de machacar al pobre imbécil delante suya utilizando algunos de los utensilios que la hicieron famosa en el campo de la tortura física y que por supuesto la habían caracterizado como una de las mujeres mas sadicas de toda Konoha. Luego estaba Kurenai que tenia esa sonrisa fría y que solo podía ser empañada por la mascara del terror que estaba por detrás de ella que solo estaba haciendo a Jiraiya mas asustado ya que podía jurar que dicha mascara estaba mirando con ojos llenos de venganza femenina y con la intención de golpear al pobre super pervertido de maneras brutales y despiadada. Hana estaba usando la técnica de su clan y su aspecto se volvió mas animal aun y por si no fuera poco pronto sus tres perros Hainmaru habían aparecido para estar gruñendo junto con ella al pobre Jiraiya que en ese momento juraría que los perros estaban mirando directamente a sus partes mas santas algo que simplemente le dio mas miedo. La siguiente imagen si que fue verdaderamente aterradora porque de algún lugar Yugao había sacado su katana y la estaba afilando contra el suelo mientras salian chispas y ella la miraba con unos ojos llenos de locura lo cual solo hizo que verdaderamente se acojonara. Las otras cuatro jóvenes no preocupaban demasiado a Jiraiya como ellas estaban mas bien interesadas en mantener sus cuerpos ocultos de la mirada pervertida del hombre de pelo blanco. Eso fue un error fatal para el pobre Sannin como el no veria de donde vendrían ciertos golpes mientras trataba de esquivar a las cuatro adultas de masacrarlo con una gran cantidad de furia e ira femenina

Desde fuera del lugar Naruto y Karin estaban tranquilamente tomando unas palomitas mientras escuchaban los chillidos de dolor y de suplica del Gama Sennin que en ese momento se podía ver como el lugar estaba casi siendo demolido debido a los constantes ataques de las mujeres del lugar que el había cometido el error de estar observando. Para su sorpresa Naruto vio salir de alguna parte un piano que se estrello contra el Sannin si lo que su técnica espejo le estaba mostrando era cierto. Por si no fuera poco cuando el sabio pareció haber esquivado el lugar el hombre vio como todo donde el estaba cerca fue cortado en un destello azul y una impresionante demostración de velocidad lo cual solo lo consiguió verdaderamente asustado ya que de no ser por sus reflejos el pobre canoso sabia que Yugao lo habría cortado en trocitos. Fue curioso como el hombre pese a esquivar esto no se perdió un golpe que seria verdaderamente fatal en la forma de un Juuken en las pelotas por parte de Hinata que consiguió hacerle perder toda fuerza o resistencia que al hombre le podía quedar, el solo pudo ver con terror como las chicas se acercaban a donde el estaba y mientras Naruto y Karin seguían disfrutando de la escena ocurriendo delante de ellos por lo que se relajaron y disfrutaron mientras que Karin irónicamente tenia una libreta en las manos para apuntar todo lo que las chicas estaban haciendo para golpear a Jiraiya por ser un pervertido, ella apunto comprarse dos mascotas una que fuera una gigantesca piton mientras que la otra seria un lobo para así entrenarlos para comerse a Jiraiya. Por otro lado tomo apuntes de Haku que le estuvo clavando muchas veces considerables cantidades de Senbon en el culo con ayuda de Ino que estaba asegurándose que no se quedara sin arsenal y finalmente tenían a Tenten que estaba con una gran maza a punto de aplastar al hombre contra el suelo quedándose este espachurrado contra el suelo de los numerosos golpes. Cuando la sesión de torutra hubo terminado las chicas decidieron salir de las aguas termales y fue ahí donde se encontraron con naruto y Karin que seguían comiendo palomitas como si hubieran disfrutado de un gran espectáculo algo que en parte las consiguió un tanto nerviosas a todas ellas

-Bravo os doy un 8 por haberlo golpeado de esa manera tan efectiva. Sin embargo no puedo poneros un diez por varias razones: La primera es que sigue teniendo su hombría y la segunda es que no lo habeis expuesto a la vista publica de algunas de las maneras mas horrendas posibles pero no os preocupeis de eso ya me encargare yo en unos momentos kukukukuku. Ahora si no es mucho pedir señoritas podeis llevar a mi querida prima al hogar os vere allí enseguida

Con esto las chicas se fueron aunque por otro lado todas las presentes porque lo que Naruto había dicho daba a entender que el sabia lo que ellas habían hecho en golpear a Jiraiya lo cual las había dejado un tanto sonrojadas ya que algunas de ellas habían expuesto sus cuerpos o en el caso de Anko significo una considerable cantidad de bromas que gastar al resto de las chicas que iban con ella pese a que algunas de ellas eran sus amigas. Una vez que se fueron naruo espero pacientemente hasta que Jiraiya estaba levantándose del suelo como si nada hubiera ocurrido y momentos después el apareció delante de el. Naruto le dirigió una mirada mortal que al hombre le recordó como una mezcla y combinación perfecta de los ojos de Kushina y de los ojos de Minato cuando estaban furiosos y con eso el supo que estaba bastante jodido como eso solo quería decir que el niño que tenia ante el sabia acerca de el y no tenia ningún motivo para querer tener nada que ver con el lo cual solo significaba problemas a decir verdad algo que a el no le gustaba en absoluto como también sabia lo problemático que podía llegar a ser esto

-Ohhhh asique te levantas he Jiraiya. Me pregunto ¿Cómo se siente ser golpeado a un centímetro de su vida? ¿Cómo se siente al saber que has fracasado en tu misión mas importante y solicitada por la persona que mas confiaba en ti? Me pregunto lo que seria para ti saber que todo este tiempo mirando a escondidas y estando con todas las putas que te daba la gana mientras que otras personas estaban sin apenas nada y que tendrían que luchar por conseguir algo de comida. Sabes Jiraiya si mi padre y mi madre todavía estuvieran vivos tu ya sabes que ellos te estarían moliendo a palos por atreverte a hacer mi vida no muy agradable al no estar ahí para mi cuando mas te necesitaba pero bueno es solo un fracaso mas en lo que se refiere a tu vida ya que eso es todo lo que pareces ser: un fracaso. Cuantos padres disfrutarían con saber que sus hijos estaban bajo el cuidado de la persona que tenían mas digna de confianza y que luego resultara que todo era una estúpida perdida de tiempo porque el hombre prefería estar espiando a las mujeres y escribiendo libros de mierda por no decir emborracharse y ser un vividor. Me pregunto que pasaría contigo de ser mis padres aquí

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ya que se le hacia muy malo estar escuchando todas las cosas que su ahijado le estaba diciendo. Bien vale era cierto que el lo había descuidado pero no era como si había sido cosa suya era que el tenia que mantener una red de espionaje. Vale era cierto que por el camino se había dedicado a beber y a ir de fiesta por ahí y también a espiar las casas de baño y también de irse de putas pero era parte de estar fuera el no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero el sabia muy en el fondo que había fracasado a su alumno cuando este le pidió que cuidara de Naruto pero el no era material de padrino y era algo que el había tratado de hacer aunque había fracasado. Y por supuesto con la aldea tan debilitada el no podía haber evitado esto y tenia que cuidar de la aldea después de todo el deber para la aldea era siempre lo primero y después venia todo lo demás. No era una escusa muy buena y el lo sabia pero era la mejor que se le ocurria para aplacar las llamas de la culpabilidad que lo comían por dentro desde que empezó esta conversación. A decir verdad el se marcho porque el Sandaime le había garantizado de muy buena gana que el iba a hacer lo que fuera por muy imposible que fuera para hacer la vida de Naruto agradable y que no le faltara de nada. Era obvio que su maestro no solo le había mentido sino que había hecho poco por hacer la vida de Naruto agradable y amigable durante todo este tiempo. Una parte de el quería gritar por lo que esto implicaba porque el sabia de las duras pruebas que se acercaban y sabia que Naruto iba a requerir un entrenamiento muy superior al que había tenido hasta el momento asique con esto en mente el debía de hacer de alguna manera algo para convencerlo de que el era su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba hacia ellos

-Naruto escucha se que no soy el mejor tipo de persona, se que he fallado miserablemente en lo que se refería a ser tu padrino pero has de entender que como el maestro espia de Konoha tengo una serie de responsabilidades para con el pueblo y yo no podía simple y llanamente ocuparme de ti al mismo tiempo que trataba con algunas de las mayores escorias de las naciones elementales. No yo necesitaba que tu crecieras aquí en paz y tranquilidad, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tremendamente equivocado que estuve al confiar tu educación y tu subida a las personas de este pueblo pero ahora tenemos que hablar atentamente. Hay grupo de ninjas que va a por ti o mas concretamente a por los nueve jinchuriki. Sino recibes el entrenamiento adecuado para poder defenderte de ellos podrías morir y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, puedo haberte fallado todo este tiempo pero creo que has de saber que siempre tuve la mejor de las intenciones en mente y que jamás pensé que tendrías una mala vida has de creerme Naruto por favor dejame pagar por mis errores entrenándote y ayudándote a convertirte en el ninja que mereces ser

Naruto se quedo mirando a Jiraiya y aunque el podía decir que su arrepentimiento era mas que sincero el no podía dejarse ser entrenado por Jiraiya. El había llegado muy lejos gracias a la formación por su propio sensei que el Kyubi y a decir verdad no quería tener que molestarse en estar teniendo constantemente que hacer que jiraiya le prestara atención mientras que el estaría espiando a las mujeres mientras que estaban dándose un baño. No el iba a cuidar de si mismo como había hecho siempre y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino ni siquiera su llamado padrino. Eso no quería decir que el no estaba interesado en conocer al hombre ya que el no era tan tonto como para no ver que podría ser un amigo mas que digno y quien sabe el podría contarle mas cosas acerca de su familia pero el no iba a ser jamás enseñado nada por el ya que todo lo que necesitaba aprender lo aprendería por si mismo y sin la ayuda del hombre que le diría todo al propio Hokage solo por ser su sensei

-Desgraciadamente para ti Jiraiya no tengo ningún interés de aprender bajo tu tutela ya que por mi mismo me he enseñado hasta el momento todo lo que se. Mis habilidades son un trabajo logrado por mi mismo y sin la ayuda de nadie y de ahí que no necesite ni requiera de tu ayuda. Entiendo que tus sentimientos pueden ser heridos pero no tengo el mas minimo interés en ti como no voy a olvidar por un tiempo que tu me abandonaste en este lugar solo para cuidarme por mi mismo asique si me permites tengo cosas que hacer y desde luego tu no cuentas en ellas por lo que adiós señor Jiraiya

Con esas palabras dichas Naruto desapareció en un movimiento de velocidad dejando a Jiraiya solo. El hombre esta completamente destrozado por lo que había escuchado por parte de Naruto y sabia que por muy negativo que fuera su ahijado tenia razón. El había fracasado como padrino y había dejado de lado a Naruto cuando el niño mas lo necesitaba y por si esto no fuera suficiente el nunca se había molestado en saber de el y su tiempo mientras crecia y lo dejo de lado. Una parte de el se odiaba en este momento a si mismo por lo que había hecho y por lo caro que le había salido el saber que su ahijado nunca iba a querer su adiestramiento. Le dolia saber que no podría transmitir su legado a través de Naruto. Pero todo el odio hacia el mismo desapareció como el se centro en la persona que podría haber jodido todo desde el principio: Su maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi. El no podía entender que se había metido en la cabeza del anciano Hokage para descuidar a Naruto mientras crecia pero tenia la intención de aprender todo lo posible de esto para saber exactamente donde la había jodido ese hombre mayor ya que debía entender lo mas pronto posible si había alguna forma de reparar el bono roto entre el y el hijo de su estudiante

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba teniendo un momento de paz en estos momentos con el estar tranquilamente disfrutando de haber terminado el infernal papeleo y por tanto poder fumar durante un rato un buen humo. Su humor era excelente como se había confirmado la no asistencia del Raikage ya que el hombre podía volverse en una amenaza de ver a su kunoichi perder. El sabia que ella perdería como tenia una gran confianza en Naruto para derrotarla ya que el sabia que si Naruto era algo era el joven mas poderoso de este año en los exámenes chunin quizás de mas alto rango. No es que le importara mucho como el solo esperaba que el combate fuera entretenido para los señores feudales aunque a decir verdad Naruto le traia una considerable cantidad de lastima. El niño había crecido solo y sin nada ni nadie con quien crecer unido por lo que el niño obviamente no confiaba ni tenia lazos con Konoha. Cuando el hace unos lazos resulta que estos mismos lazos se ponen en su contra indicando que el había sido un anciano político antes que preocuparse como debia haberlo hecho por Naruto y por tanto había perdido una considerable cantidad de respeto por parte de sus fuerzas mas profesionales que solo lo veian como una mera sombra de lo que fue en el pasado ya que ahora lo veian mas como un jugador político que como un ninja algo que a la rama ninja no le había hecho mucha gracia ya que ahora no contaban con el en demasiada estima. Todo lo que el había hecho en el nombre de Konoha se iba a derrumbar como sus acciones de ignorar al heredero legitimo del clan Uzumaki parecía estar tomandole ahora un peaje y por supuesto la culpa era suya y solo suya. Con esto el no sabia verdaderamente que hacer aunque tenia bien claro que su posicion debía ser ocupada por otra persona ya que era obvio que el no podría mantener mas tiempo su posicion como Hokage ¿pero quien seria digno?

Fue justo en ese momento que su único aprendiz todavía leal apareció por la ventana. El sabia que Jiraiya no estaba aquí para hablar de buenas formas con el ya que sabia que probablemente a estas alturas el habría hablado con Naruto y sabria acerca de lo que había sido la vida de Naruto todos estos años y como el no había hecho nada para ayudar al hijo de su alumno, sabia que había clavado una puñalada en la espalda de Jiraiya al fracasar en el crecimiento de Naruto pero el no podía arriesgarse a perder su principal maestro de espionaje en especial después de la masacre del clan Uchiha que el sabia que había sido el detonante para hacerle mas seguro de que Jiraiya debía ocuparse de la educación de Naruto como las amenazas externas podrían tratar de aprovechar ese momento en que el no estaba para saber sus movimientos y hacer cualquier cosa para hacer daño a su economía y a su trabajo en el intento de mantenerse como la mas fuerte de las aldeas ninja. Con esto ya pensado y en mente decidió que lo mejor era tener esta charla ya hecha y terminada antes que dejar que se postergara innecesariamente y el ganara aun mas ira de su ultimo alumno leal o esto podría convertirse en una pelea entre ambos muy catastrófica

-Sensei no puedes imaginarte lo que me encuentro nada mas llegar aquí. Resulta que mi ahijado, el hijo de mi alumno no ha tenido la vida que se me prometió que iba a tener cuando tu me dijiste que debía dejar al niño bajo tu cuidado como resultaba que mi función de maestro espia era demasiado importante y por tanto yo debía dejar que el niño creciera bajo tu atenta mirada. Me dijiste que el niño tendría una infancia adecuada, una vida digna, una vida tan cariñosa como fuera posible, una vida con amigos y con la gente aceptándolo por quien era y apreciándolo por su sacrificio. Y sin embargo cuando vuelvo me entero de que mi ahijado ha sufrido de ostracismo y que el puto pueblo ha tratado de conducirlo a la locura y la soledad simplemente por convertirse en el sacrificio necesario para mantenerlos con vida cada dia de sus patéticas vidas. Me entero de que no has hecho nada por ayudarlo y que has tratado por todos y cada uno de los medios hacer su vida lo mas miserable posible llendo tan lejos como para no intervenir y no hacer nada para hacerle ver el lado bueno de Konoha asique explicame mi querido sensei ¿Qué coño se te estaba pasando a ti por tu jodida cabeza cuando se te ocurrió que era una gran idea dejar a Naruto solo, ignorado y de lado todos esos años? ¿Qué coño pensaste al permitir que el pueblo supiera su secreto y por sino fuera suficiente le diera mas problemas al joven? No solo lo dejaste al alcance de los lobos sino que prácticamente lo dejaste actuar por si mismo a un niño ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido Konohamaru? Tu diste la espalda al hijo de tu sucesor a mi alumno querido simplemente

Sarutobi sabia que este dia iba a llegar tarde o temprano aunque el habría preferido que fuera mas tarde asique empezó a contarle uno tras otro los errores que había cometido en lo que se refería al niño. Como debido a la perdida de su mujer se había dejado llevar por la ira y la rabia y habie permitido que el niño sufiera un destino así de cruel. El le conto como los propios jefes de los clanes así como los miembros del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo con todo esto ya que en sus propias palabras se trataba del equilibrio de todo esto y asegurarse de que el Kyubi no tenia ninguna oportunidad de escapar ya que resultaba que ninguno tenia plena confianza en el sello de Minato ya que nunca supieron acerca de los anteriores jinchuriki algo que claramente Hiruzen no quiso que el pueblo supiera como el sabia que la mas probable reacción seria un muro de preguntas y mas cosas que no pondrían en buena luz ni al Hokage ni a los consejeros. Con esto decido ellos permitieron que la vida de Naruto no fuera justa ni amable ya que pensaron que se lo podía permitir y este era el resultado actual

Decir que Jiraiya estaba furioso era quedarse corto. El hombre que estaba viendo toda su vida como un maestro y alguien a quien se podía idolatrar y seguir sin ninguna duda ahora le acababa de decir en pocas palabras que había permitido que un niño indefenso tuviera una vida muy desagradable solo porque a el no le importaba en ese mismo momento y porque los clanes al igual que el lo veian como una baja mas que aceptable. El sabia que la gente podía tener miedo de lo que no saben pero esto era pasarse tres putos pueblos. Lo que habían hecho casi podría haber creado un monstruo que mas tarde les habría mordido el culo y golpeado en las pelotas de forma letal y dolorosa. Jiraiya sabia que Konoha la había cagado a lo grande y era su deber el de arreglarlo pero el como era una pregunta sin respuesta

* * *

 **-Calles de Konoha-**

Naruto estaba recorriendo las calles de Konoha tranquilamente después de haber tenido la brusca reunión con Jiraiya. Ya se había hecho de noche pero había algo que le llamaba la atención. Como si algo fuera a pasar esa misma noche y el debía hacer algo, fue en ese mismo momento que dos borrones se vieron inmediatamente corriendo por el tejado, normalmente Naruto los había ignorado y seguido con su camino pero el sabia que fuera lo que fuera que pasaba tenia que ser muy serio para que esos dos ninjas corrieran tan deprisa y velozmente. Por supuesto el decidió seguirlos y por eso se llevo una sorpresa monumental cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hayate y del sensei del equipo de Suna. El obviamente sabia que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar como vio la posicion en la mano de Baki y vio como estaba manipulando el elemento viento para su uso algo que el no iba a permitir ya que después de todo Hayate era importante para Yugao y ella se pondría triste si algo le pasaba al hombre que ella amaba por lo que cuando estaba a punto de ser empalado Hayate Naruto intervino con un genjutsu sonoro

* * *

 **-Con Hayate y Baki-**

Hayate estaba muy asustado a decir verdad. El había investigado y seguido al sensei del equipo de Suna y había descubierto lo que estaban planeando para Konoha algo que el sabia que solo podría acabar mal para el pueblo oculto de las hojas por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerlos avisando al Sandaime. Desgraciadamente el había sido detectado por el maestro Baki y ahora estaban en esta situación. El había utilizado su técnica de espada especial para tratar de confundir a Baki y conseguir golpearle en un punto sin que el pudiera defenderse. Eso había trabajado mas o menos bien sin embargo tenia un problema muy serio y es que el chaleco de Baki resistió la estocada mortal de su ataque lo cual lo había puesto en una posicion demasiado comoda para Baki tenerlo simplemente rematado y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer. El podía sentir la brizna de viento que estaba creando en la palma de su mano y sabia lo que el sensei estaba a punto de hacer por lo que solo le quedaba esperar algún tipo de milagro. El desde ese dia iba a ser un creyente

Por alguna extraña razón Baki se detuvo inmediatamente y se quedo paralizado como si todo su ser estuviera en un mundo de sueño o estasis por lo que no podía moverse. Cuando Hayate abrió los ojos el se quedo conmocionado al darse cuenta de que se había salvado por los pelos debido a la intervención de alguien y solo hay que imaginar su cara cuando vio aparecer a Naruto de las sombras. El jamás pensó que iba a estar tan contento de ver a alguien como lo era en ese momento de haber sido salvado por Naruto aunque se preguntaba que medios había empleado este para poder salvarlo ya que era mas que consciente de que el no lo había sentido previamente y por tanto eso quería decir que se había salvado por alguna técnica especial de algún tipo que había alcanzado a Baki

-Si te estas preguntando como lo he hecho para salvarte la respuesta a eso es muy simple y sencilla. Basicamente he usado un genjutsu basado en el sonido para lanzar una onda sonora gracias al golpe que doy a mi espada. Con un simple golpe se produce un sonido que yo aprovecho para manipular y enviar como una onda sonora que afecta al cerebro permitiéndome paralizar y colocar en un estado de trance a mi objetivo. Y si te estas preguntando porque te he salvado la realidad es que te he salvado porque tu eres el amado de mi sensei Yugao y yo no podía permitir que algo te pasara como ella se pondría muy triste y posiblemente caería en una depresión asique será mejor que la recompenses adecuadamente después de hoy porque momentos como este son los que te hacen ver el verdadero valor de la vida

Con esas palabras Naruto creo un clon o al menos lo que parecía que tomo la forma de Hayate y lo coloco exactamente en la misma posicion que estaba Hayate previamente para posteriormente agarrar a Hayate y salir los dos de ahí cortando. Momentos después Baki procedió a realizar su técnica y mato al clon dejándolo allí tirado hasta que el se fue. Momentos después solo quedo un rastro de sangre que indicaba que algo así había pasado pero no había ni cuerpo ni ninguna otra cosa que implicara que había habido un asesinato. Con esta acción había salvado considerablemente a la aldea oculta de Konoha Naruto una vez mas y posiblemente estaba a punto de golpear los planes de una determinada serpiente en el lugar donde mas le dolería ser golpeado. La pregunta que ahora debía hacerse Naruto era ¿Cómo castigaba a Neji?

* * *

 **Omake: El Castigo de Neji Hyuga**

Neji llego a su casa después de otro arduo dia de entrenamiento. Debido a que el no quería hacer nada que le valiera la descalificación el dejo de acosar a su prima ya que Hiashi tomo como bien que si bien eran ninjas cualquier acción asi seria tomado como un insulto por los jueces del examen y por tanto llevaría a la descalificación inmediata del infractor. Neji supuso que era mas ayuda a la rama principal pero hizo lo que se dijo ya que el sabia lo que pasaba si dejaba en mal lugar al clan Hyuga por sus acciones algo que en realidad no le atraía en nada de nada. Con esto dicho el simplemente entro en su habitación para ser sorprendido y drogado antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer o decir nada en forma de grito o de aviso para ser ayudado. Ser un prodigio no hacia que tuviera ojos en la nuca las veinticuatro horas del dia al parecer que lastima a decir verdad

Cuando Neji Hyuga se despertó se dio cuenta de algo muy horrible y doloroso: Tenia un palo en el culo. lejos de todo eso esa no era la peor parte de todas, no la siguiente cosa que se podía ver era peor como una maquina extraña que parecía funcionar con el mecanismo de agarrar el palo y luego moverlo sacándolo y metiéndolo bueno entonces eso era doloroso. pero lo peor de todo es que estaba siendo grabado y mostrado por toda Konoha. Debajo de donde estaba Neji se podía ver un mensaje claro: La Perra Del Destino

* * *

 **Espero que a la gente le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Dejar muchos comentarios**


	15. Chapter 15

**El ultimo capitulo del mes para asi tener la semana que viene toda para mi y poder darme un pequeño descanso. Salvo la pelea de Sasuke todas las demás peleas tendrán lugar asique espero que la gente este preparado para todo lo que va a pasar aquí. Pero hay ue pasar a otras noticias**

 **La encuesta que hice se ha cerrado y no puedo evitar decir lo mal que me siento al no haber visto tanta acción y tanta gente como yo esperaba en realidad para votar a las mujeres que tenían que ser elegidas. Al mismo tiempo una amiga mia me pidió que pisera el Harem de otra forma algo que voy a hacer. En primer lugar serán las Dos OC con mas votos. En segundo lugar las dos chicas de Naruto con mas votos serán también seleccionadas y por ultimo y quinto miembro de este pequeño grupo será Temari**

 **Espero que la gente disfrute de este capitulo y que me de muchos comentarios. No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

 **LAS FINALES DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN**

* * *

 **-Estadio de Konoha-**

El dia había llegado. Las finales del examen chunin iban a ser por fin relizadas el dia de hoy y por tanto muchos políticos de gran importancia y de influencia de gran alcance habían venido a Konoha como muchos habían oído hablar de los genios del clan Uchiha y Hyuga. Sin embargo una parte de los diferentes grupos políticos y muy selectos en este caso no había venido aquí por ellos dos sino por lo que consideraban iba a ser el combate de toda su vida en la forma de enfrentamiento entre Yugito Ni y Uzumaki Naruto. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que los Daimyos estaban muy interesados en el combate y la habilidad que se iban a mostrar entre estos dos combatientes de categoría totalmente superior a lo visto en cualquier momento ya que resultaba que cada uno de los Daimyos interesados en estos dos jóvenes tenia un motivo muy diferente. Por un lado estaba el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni que estaba muy interesado por saber como la alumno estrella de Killer Bee estaba haciéndolo así como la que en opinión del propio Raikage la mas poderosa herramienta de todo el pueblo iba a hacer una demostración del poder de Kumo, sabia que estaba mal la forma de ser del Yondaime Raikage pero por el momento no podía hacer nada para detenerlo sin meterse de lleno en una guerra civil después de todo no había que ser muy listo para ver a donde iban a llevar las acciones de Ei y solo podía preguntarse una forma de detenerlo antes de que se fuera de control y se convirtiera en una situación que afectara a muchas personas inocentes que no habían hecho nada malo pero que se verían arrastrados por la codicia de Ei. Por otro lado estaba el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni que no podía evitar querer ver el avance del que en su opinión un dia seria el Hokage mas poderoso de todos, si el era un poco favoritista con el niño pero tenia que entregárselo como el estaba demostrando un potencial sin precedentes y estaba demostrando que la gente se puede equivocar, de hecho le había hecho grandes favores porque poco a poco el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni se había vuelto a ver con el poder que los nobles y comerciales le habían estado arrebatando gracias a la influencia de Danzo Shimura, también el mismo estaba muy contento con el progreso del chico como había asegurado el futuro de un clan de gran importancia para Konoha así como traído algunos aliados de suma importancia como eran los puertos de Cha no Kuni y la alianza comercial y turística con Tsuki no Kuni. El solo podía esperar a ver que es lo que iba a hacer el joven Uzumaki para sorprenderlo durante los exámenes chunin ya que el sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera iba a traer una gran cantidad de diversión y espectáculo. Los que habían venido con los Daimyos también miraban con gran curiosidad lo que iba a tener como acontecimiento el dia de hoy

Pero estos no eran los únicos visitantes como mas personas se encontraban en el estadio esperando par ver estos exámenes comenzar. Por un lado había un grupo de ninjas de Taki que estaban aquí junto con el actual líder del pueblo un joven llamado Shibuki. Por otro lado una buena parte del clan de Cha no Kuni con el anciano Jirocho al mando del lugar así como con su mano mas confiable en forma del joven Idate que estaba mirando con ojos sospechoso todo lo que les rodeaba. El joven Rey Michiru junto con la que era su esposa antaño, su hijo y una delegación del grupo de la fuerza de seguridad de Tsuki estaba aquí. Tambien había actores famosos como la famosa actriz Yuki Fujikaze y mas famosos del mundo del cine esperando ver a los que por muchos se ha conocido como el grupo ninja definitivo en base al joven Uzumaki y a la joven Ni ya que muchos lugares solo tenian palabras muy buenas de ellos y querían por supuesto ver de primera mano lo que mucha gente había visto en estos dos jóvenes que parecían ser mas bien un grupo de mocosos

Pero esto no era lo único que estaba pasando como el ejercito o parte del ejercito de Suna así como las fuerzas de Oto se habían posicionado en un lugar justo en frente de las gradas de los mas importantes ya que seria allí donde soltarían el primer golpe para así poder desacreditar aun mas a Konoha por haber sido incapaces de proteger a los VIPS que habían venido a ver el evento. Por desgracia para ellos Naruto había hecho un pequeño regalo a donde los famosos iban a ser colocados con un sello de barrera de protección que se activaría nada mas que empezara el asalto de Suna contra Konoha. Tambien Naruto había estado vigilando atentamente a Baki como si el tenia la oportunidad le iba a dar la paliza de su vida por haber tratado de hacer infeliz a su sensei Yugao. Mientras que todo esto pasaba aquí dentro del estadio en las afueras Jiraiya estaba haciendo guardia con un grupo de elite ANBU para eliminar cualquier posible amenaza ya que sabían muy bien que Orochimaru trataría de crear tantos frentes como fuera posible y luego colar a sus unidades de elite entre las delgadas filas de los ninjas de Konoha. Esta era una táctica muy común utilizada por el durante la guerra y habiendo previsto esto Jiraiya se había colocado con la intención de interponerse entre estos grupos que iban a realizar el ataque y las fuerzas que se suponían que debían mantener la guardia y que se moverían de multiples formas para extender al máximo la línea de defensa. La razón también por la que no habían atacado todavía es por si Orochimaru tenia un plan B en caso de la forma de distracción era detenida antes de que pudiera actuar para hacer daño por lo que tendrían que esperar y hacer su movimiento cuando esta pequeña fuerza se hubiera movido contra ellos. Mientras que por el pueblo las unidades ninja iban a estar moviéndose tratando por todos los medios de asegurar el orden y la evacuación de las fuerzas civiles así como todos aquellos que no tenian nada que ver con la batalla que se avecinaba así como la extracción de los niños de la academia ninja ya que se había demostrado que uno de los objetivos de Oto era secuestrar a los niños en especial el nieto del Sandaime ya que el niño en cuestión era de suma importancia para los planes de desarrollo e investigación de Orochimaru así como una forma de venganza para el Sannin contra el que fue su maestro

Afortunadamente Tambien eso estaba cubierto por el propio Naruto que solo había dejado claro a Shikaku que el plan no solo iba a funcionar sino que iba a golpear donde mas dolia y de formas que ninguno se podría jamás imaginar. Normalmente alguien habría acusado a Naruto de abarcar mucho pero luego recordaron que se trataba del mismo Naruto que era conocido por ser impredecible e incapaz de ser contenido tal y como había demostrado estos meses mientras que hacia misión tras misión

El Sandaime miraba el estadio con una sonrisa sabiendo una terrible verdad: Su tiempo en la tierra de los vivos se iba a terminar no muy tarde en el dia de hoy. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que Orochimaru iria tras el con muchas ganas ya que le tenia jurada a su antiguo maestro por no haber permitido muchas cosas así como haberle negado el puesto de Hokage que en opinión del Sannin era suyo por derecho y por las habilidades que tenia que se comparaban en sus propias palabras con un dios furioso y vengativo. El Sandaime solo podía mirar al pueblo que amaba y protegía con una sonrisa sabiendo que lo que iba a pasar el dia de hoy iba a afectar considerablemente al pueblo así como convertirse en un impacto considerable en las mentes de muchos jóvenes. Tambien el dia de hoy el iba a solucionar el error que cometió hace muchos años cuando permitió que el dolor de su propia perdida le llevara por delante y decidiera hacer lo que hizo con la vida del joven Uzumaki Naruto. Su decisión estaba tomada en el asunto y tenia intención de ver cumplida su voluntad en la forma de mostrar al mundo entero el heredero vivo del Yondaime Hokage. Esto a su vez seria un buen golpe a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo así como los concejales civiles ya que solo podía imaginar la forma en que todo se volveria contra ellos después de que todo esto pasara. Su mirada bajo para mirar al joven Uzumaki que estaba en la planta baja con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas en la espalda. El solo podía mirar esperando por la sorpresa que el daría a todas las personas que estaban aquí esperando ver al destacado joven del clan Uchiha aunque en la mente de Hiruzen a decir verdad las cosas eran muy divertidas ya que no podía evitar la mirada de asombro de todas las personas. Si esa seria una mas que excelente ultima vista antes de irse al mundo de la oscuridad para descansar eternamente. Lo único verdaderamente que le molestaba y que dejaba como un cabo sin resolver era que jamás podría resolver sus problemas con el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki ya que con su muerte se acabarían todas las posibilidades aunque por suerte sabia que su nieto estaría en las capaces manos de Naruto y será el que se encargue de ver en lo alto al niño que era su nieto

Fue en ese momento que llego el Yondaime Kazekage de Suna. A decir verdad Sarutobi no tenia mucho apego por Rasa viendo como siempre trataba a las personas como si tuvieran una utilidad. El ultimo caso de Rasa fue el enviar a una misión suicida a Pakura del elemento Shakuton porque Kiri le ofrecia una posible alianza para ayudarlos a salir de la crisis financiera. Desconocido para el Yondaime Jiraiya consiguió salvar a Pakura y ahora la tenia como una de sus principales agentes encubiertos. De hecho fue gracias a ella que habían podido identificar a todos los ninjas de Suna colados en el estadio por lo que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Pero este Rasa transmitia la misma sensación que su antiguo alumno Orochimaru ya que podía sentir de el la frialdad con la que orochimaru trataba a todas las personas cercanas a el o mas bien a sus peones, también además de todo el podía decir que era Orochimaru por sus intenciones de estar mirándolo como un depredador a una presa. Cuando el Yondaime llego hasta donde el estaba lo vio mirando hacia la arena con disgusto lo cual se gano una sonrisa de Sarutobi ya que parecía que incluso en el mas alla Minato había conseguido colocarle un nuevo golpe a Orochimaru ya que su hijo lo había vencido igualmente en el terreno de combate algo muy embarazoso a decir verdad ya que se trataba de un genin llegando al nivel de lucha de un Kage. En el caso de Orochimaru el golpe era mucho peor ya que fue totalmente un doloroso recuerdo de que no solo había subestimado a Naruto pero de que su gran ojo para el talento había sido incapaz de ver y darse cuenta de la existencia de alguien con mas talento que su preciado Sasuke-kun. Por supuesto el no necesitaba mas que saber que Orochimaru seguramente trataría de que alguien matara a Naruto durante la invasión ya que obviamente lo veria como una posible amenaza futura y el no era de los de dejar ninguna posible amenaza ir por libre para convertirse en un momento posterior en algo que pudiera ser algo demasiado fuerte para detenerlo

-Oh Hokage-sama no me esperaba verlo tan feliz y contento. Se que a vuestra edad deberíais estar mas preocupado por encontrar un sucesor ya que con cada dia que pasa no sois mas joven precisamente solo esperemos por supuesto que vuestro sucesor no iba a ser como el otro y de su vida en algún momento del futuro. Aunque debo decir que habeis sido muy fuerte durante todo vuestro tiempo como kage y eso debo respetarlo Hiruzen. Ahora al show

Hiruzen miro por un momento a su alumno en el disfraz del Yondaime y tuvo que asentir en las cosas que dijo. Afirmativamente no se había vuelto mas joven cuanto mas mayor crecia sino que cada dia se debilitaba mas y mas. El sabia que sus posibilidades contra Orochimaru eran inexistentes y que el solo podría esperar derrotarlo llevándoselo consigo. Y también en lo del sucesor debía darle la razón y esperar que el próximo no tenga que dar su vida para asegurar que el futuro de la aldea era mantenido de cualquier mal y dolor en el futuro como un posible ataque del Kyubi de nuevo. Por otro lado el entendió que Orochimaru estaba insultándolo una vez mas con el factor de que en el pasado era mas que un digno adversario para cualquiera que se enfrentara a el pero que ahora eso ya no era así ya que por su vejez el era ahora mas débil de lo que nunca antes había sido y era como un insulto en la base de que Orochimaru le decía que el había encontrado una forma de evitar la vejez. Era algo tentador pero a diferencia de Orochimaru era muy consciente de una verdad universal: Todo tiene su tiempo. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final y así eran también los ciclos de la vida por lo que en lo que se refería a Hiruzen el había vivido una vida mas que digna y no tenia ningún motivo para lamentarse de ello como otras personas asique con mucho gusto el daría el hola a la muerte y su dulce abrazo cuando viniera a reclamarlo como el sabia que se iria con la conciencia tranquila después de todo esto. Con todo esto dicho el simplemente miro un momento al Yondaime con pesar por no haber podido evitar que su alumno cayera en la oscuridad pero por otro lado estaba mirando con asco por saber todo lo que había hecho. A decir verdad Orochimaru era el mayor error de todos los que había tenido Hiruzen junto con el tratamiento de Naruto y sabia que cuando llegara al mas alla tendría que rendir cuentas con su sucesor, su esposa, su propia mujer, el Shodaime y Nidaime junto con Mito Uzumaki. Por un momento fue tentado a hacerse inmortal con tal de no vérselas con dichas personas ya que sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba en términos de dolor físico

Con esto el se dirigió en ese mismo momento a todo el pueblo de Konoha con la intención de hacerles saber que los exámenes chunin estaban empezando. Cuando empezó a mencionar uno a uno los combates las sensaciones fueron muy diferentes. El primer combate seria entre Hinata y Neji con ambos jóvenes ser del clan Hyuga aunque Hinata fue expulsada, resulto que el publico quería saber lo que iba a pasar entre una lucha de Hyugas aunque por otro lado muchos pensaban que Hinata perdería de manera irremediable contra el joven prodigio del clan Hyuga ya que después de todo muchos pensaban que el que siempre triunfaba es el que estaba destinado a ser el mas fuerte de los dos aunque por supuesto todavía había algunos que eran sorprendentemente a favor de Hinata con Anko haber hecho una dulce apuesta por ella que en caso de ganar iba a ser muy rica después de esto. Por otro se menciono la batalla entre Temari y Shikamaru y no hacia falta decir que el líder de la aldea que vio a una mujer con una sarten y amenazando al macho Nara con que si perdia entonces el iba a sufrir un destino peor que la muerte y ser golpeado en caso de no ganar. Por supuesto esto solo sirvió para que el propio Sandaime expresara su mas sincero pesame sobre el joven Nara ya que parecía que había nacido con una mujer como madre que tenia verdaderamente los pantalones en la familia y que desafortunadamente para el lo era en un mayor nivel que el propio padre de la familia. El siguiente combate en ser mencionado fue el de Sasuke y Gaara y no hay que decir como llena de emoción toda la gente llego y no paraban de hablar del excelente potencial del Uchiha aunque desconocido para ellos Hiruzen solo pensaba en la masacre que podría ser en caso de que Gaara se decida por matarlo. Y finalmente vino la mención de Yugito Nii y Naruto Uzumaki lo cual gano una mirada muy curiosa de los muchos visitantes ya que no habían oído hablar muy bien de Naruto dentro de la aldea pero en cambio en algunos países se lo mencionaba como un héroe de gran posicion y habilidad lo cual solo servia para confundirlos gravemente porque no podían entender como el joven que era bien visto fuera no lo era tanto en la aldea. Con todo esto dicho y hecho Genma apareció en el suelo para indicar que se fueran a las gradas para ver el combate entre Hinata y Neji mientras que esperaban su turno para luchar. A decir verdad Hayate no estaba aquí por no poder ser visto por los ninjas de Suna ya que se suponía que debía estar muerto pero el hombre no podía perderse una final como esta ya que el hombre quería ver mejor como el joven Uzumaki era de eficiente a la hora de combatir y a la hora de hacer verdaderamente las cosas

* * *

 _-Neji VS Hinata-_

La tensión en el ambiente era fácil de notar para todas las personas y era fácil de decir para Genma que estos dos no iban a tener un combate nada agradable sino que iban a tener una lucha brutal y despiadada sin importarles a unos y a otros lo que pasara. Normalmente Neji habría empezado el combate con una burla hacia la kunoichi que lo estaba mirando atentamente y se habría puesto muy contento con hundirla de todas las formas posibles ya que en su opinión ella era nada mas y nada menos que una criatura débil y patética que no se merecía el tiempo del clan ni tampoco se merecía la oportunidad que se le había dado de escapar de la maldición del clan Hyuga. Con todo esto en mente Neji se lanzo contra Hinata a velocidad chunin y creyo que iba a acertar un golpe en ella debido a lo rápido que iba a ser y con ello hacerle mucho daño a Naruto por hacerlo sentir débil e impotente por no haber sido capaz de defenderla correctamente pero en vez de ver esto el vio algo que lo sorprendió como Hinata bloqueo adecuadamente su primer golpe y sin señales de mano activo su Byakugan. Neji solo pudo ver el golpe cuando le dio que fue un empujon de chakra creado por Hinata simplemente con su chakra que lo lanzo hacia atrás un par de metros. Neji se levanto sin ningún problema aparente pero la ira le estaba corroyendo en este mismo momento pensando que su justicia contra la débil heredera del clan se le estaba negando por lo que procedió a lanzarse contra Hinata de forma rápida y con intenciones de golpearla aunque sus golpes no parecían acertar. Viendo que Hinata no era tan débil como el pensaba activo su Byakugan esperando que esto la intimidara lo suficiente como para hacerla perder su resolución ya que el sabia que Hinata siempre había tenido un autoestima muy bajo

-Hinata-sam…ah no que ya no eres parte de la familia principal. Disculpame por un momento pensé en que debía recomendarle que debía dejar el combate debido a lo inútil que es para usted luchar contra alguien que es claramente muy superior a usted pero claro usted prefirió escuchar al retrasado del pueblo que es insignificante. Pero ahora le veo el lado bueno de esto y es que contigo aquí podre destrozarlo por todas las humillaciones que el ha hecho no solo contra mi sino contra el resto de los Hyuga al negarse a permitir que seas marcada como la persona de bajo lugar en la cadena alimenticia del clan Hyuga. Quiero que sepas que vas a ser la responsable de ver la tristeza en los ojos del hombre que te salvo ya que resulta que en vez de aceptar tu destino y dejarte ser marcada preferiste resistirte y por tanto no dejar que las cosas se hagan como deben ser. Solo tu seras responsable de acabar con el cuerpo roto y el alma destrozada, solo tu seras responsable de que Naruto te vea ser destrozada por mi estilo juuken y que te convierta en la inútil que eres delante de los ojos de toda la gente que nos rodea hoy en dia. Tu seras por fin la de aceptar el castigo por ser débil y por tanto tener un deber para con el clan Hyuga sin pagar y quiero que sepas que voy a disfrutar sumamente de verte retorcerse y sufrir mientras que yo me quedo en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia decir adiós a vuestra carrea ninja puta Hinata

Sin embargo cuando Neji esperaba ver una gran muestra de dolor y duda en los ojos de Hinata el se encontró con un golpe de Hinata en la cara, ella no estaba usando el estilo para cerrar los tenketsus sino para golpear y hacer daño. Cuando Neji volvió a mirar ella solo lo miro con asco y empezó a golpearlo sin compasión con el desviando afortunadamente muchos de los golpes gracias su gran habilidad de combate sin embargo el ahora veía como la supuesta mas débil del clan le estaba golpeando a un centímetro de su vida sin dudarlo una pizca y no ayudaba por supuesto que apenas estaba rompiendo a sudar para hacerlo. Hinata lanzo un golpe con su palma derecha que cuando Neji intercepto hizo que ella diera un paso al frente para golpearlo en el estomago con un poderoso impacto que libero chakra por todo su cuerpo y que hizo que Neji vomitara todo lo que había comido hoy. Cuando Neji se volvió a poner en pie se encontró con una patada giratoria por parte de Hinata que lo mando a volar una vez mas por la fuerza detrás del impacto. Cuando el humo y el polvo se fue todo el mundo vio como neji pese a los golpes se ponía una vez mas en movimiento aunque pronto se vio obligado a retroceder como Hinata le lanzo primero cinco shuriken. El pensó que podría pararlos pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su idea de interceptarlos el vio como los shuuriken se convertían de repente en quinientos proyectiles que se dirigían a una gran velocidad hacia el lo cual lo obligo a realizar el Kaiten para poder desviar los ataques que recibió por parte de Hinta. Estaba tan concentrado en desviar el ataque que no vio a Hinata aparecer a su lado y golpear con un potente impacto de chakra contra su cuerpo volviéndolo a lanzar como un muñeco de trapo por la arena de combate lo cual se obligo a si mismo a ponerse de pie una vez mas

El estaba extrañado de todo lo que estaba pasando ya que el sabia que en el destino Hinata debía ser marcada. Ella era débil y no había forma de que ella pudiera cambiar el destino como su padre no pudo evitar ser sacrificado por la rama principal del clan Hyuga. Cuando mas esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer a Hinata sufrir como el había sufrido alguien siempre intervendría y arrojaría una llave en sus planes y había sido Uzumaki Naruto el que había llegado a convertirse en el mayor problema para sus planes como el joven nunca dejaba a Hinata y de alguna manera había levantado el autoestima que el junto con muchos otros Hyuga se habían esforzado por destrozar para asegurarse de que Hinata jamás se levantara de sus problemas emocionales y familiares. El podía ser un miembro de la rama cadete pero el debería ser un miembro de la principal ya que el se lo merecía, se lo había ganado y nadie se lo iba a impedir por nada en el mundo y mucho menos una niña tonta que desconocía el sufrimiento y lo que era tener una mala vida solo por tener la suerte de crecer en la familia principal. Cegado por la ira y el odio tal vez el lo estaba pero eran estas dos emociones las que lo hacían ponerse mas fácilmente en pie y seguir andando con ningún problema aparente ya que el sabia la gran verdad del mundo acerca de lo que era el verdadero poder y potencial asique con un sonoro grito de guerra se lanzo contra la persona que el consideraba como mas inferior que la basura y se dispuso a golpearla con todo lo que tenia para aliviar su ser del dolor y el tormento de no tener lo que en su propio pensamiento el era merecedor mas que nadie en el clan y en su familia simplemente por ser un prodigio que superaría al Yondaime Hokage

Cuando el se acerco hacia Hinata sin embargo fue sorprendido cuando ella se dedico a desviar todos sus golpes sin ninguna dificultad así como si fuera un baile para ella lo cual era una gran realidad. Gracias a su entrenamiento elemental adaptado al estilo juuken Hinata era capaz de hacer cosas que a cualquier Hyuga le parecerían difíciles por no decir imposibles y es que resultaba que gracias a la formación y hacer circular el chakra de relámpago por su cuerpo ella era capaz de moverse con soltura y facilidad sin ningún dificultad. Sus ojos veian con mayor facilidad los ataques entrantes y su cuerpo reaccionaba mas rápido de lo que debería ser posible por lo que Hinata era perfectamente capaz de esquivar a Neji en todo momento sin ninguna duda y esto solo hacia enfurecer mas al joven prodigio del clan Hyuga por no ser capaz de golpear a Hinata que estaba constantemente o moviéndose o bloqueando los golpes con precisión y contraatacando o ella simplemente desviaba los ataques de Neji haciendo que el pareciera un tonto ante los ojos de toda esta gente que habían venido a ver un espectáculo. Neji cada vez mas furioso por este resultado decidió acabar con el combate on una técnica del clan Hyuga: 64 Palmas Hakke. Con esta técnica Neji se coloco en una posicion de combate que entregaba a su ojo blanco la capacidad de ver todo en trescientos sesenta grados y golpear todo con precisión o al menos a sesenta y cuatro cosas que tenia ante su visión. Neji vio esto como su objetivo en centrarse en Hinata a la cual vio sin ningún problema y se centro en sus puntos de chakra. En un segundo se coloco delante de ella y empezó a golpearla sin que ella pudiera ofrecer resistencia alguna al ataque de Neji lo cual gano una mirada de preocupación de muchos y fue aun peor cuando Neji dirigió los últimos cinco ataques a golpear el corazón, el hígado, los riñones y el estomago. Todo el mundo vio como Hinata salió volando por primera vez en todo el partido como un muñeco de trapo y pensaron que Neji había sido un monstruo. El propio Hiashi estaba a punto de activar el sello en neji para recordarle su lugar en la familia cuando todo el mundo vio como Hinata se levanto como si nada y sin ningún rasguño lo cual solo sirvió para enviar a Neji en un ataque de ira y a los ancianos preocuparles porque ella parecía saber algo muy importante que les iba a molestar

-Neji siempre pensé en ti como un hermano. Siempre pensé que lo que tenia que hacer por ti era ayudarte con todo ese dolor que tienes en tu alma y ayudarte a sacarlo de ahí para que no te siga limitando como lo ha hecho hasta el momento. Sin embargo puedo ver fácilmente que ahora estoy en un grave error y que antes que centrarme en quitarle dicho dolor debo mostrarte un poco de medicina para que no seas tan cacareado acerca de tus habilidades de combate. Sinceramente para mi ya no eres mas que un idiota molesto que no se da cuenta de cuando debe dejar ir el pasado y vivir su vida en paz y tranquilidad. Estas tan centrado en tu llamada venganza con la rama principal que en vez de ver el futuro tu te atascas en el pasado y de todos los miembros de la rama principal vienes a por mi con mas ganas de lo normal porque sabias que yo era la única que jamás usaría el sello en tu contra porque eres parte de mi familia y a la familia hay que tratarla con amor y respeto no con desprecio y odio como tu has hecho toda tu vida. Eres una persona tan patética e incapaz de dar lo que eres por todas las personas que te rodean. Eres tan patético que en vez de vivir una vida pensando en el futuro tu mas bien te centras en el dolor y en el pasado por lo que para decirlo sencillamente Neji Hyuga no eres mas que un fracaso no solo a los ojos del clan sino también a los mios y no voy a dejarte jamás que vuelvas a hacer daño a alguien que me importe incluso si es familia y has pasado por malos momentos jamás te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a alguien que me importa por lo que preparate para conocer tu lugar patético ninja de segunda clase

Fue con esto que lo que muchos podrían describir como el infierno se desato sobre el pobre Neji Hyuga ya que no pudo evitar de ninguna de las maneras los golpes rapidos y letales de Hinata que parecían venir como centellas en la oscuridad. Lo peor de todo es que Neji apenas podía hacer nada para evitar los ataques de Hinta. Ella estaba en un momento determinado delante de el y al siguiente momento estaba detrás suya Para el era aterrador saber que no podía competir con el nivel de Hinata y al mismo tiempo lo frustraba a un nivel que pocos se podrían imaginar ya que el odiaba la sensación de debilidad que en estos momentos estaba sientiendo. El trato de moverse en un momento en un punto donde vio a aparecer a Hinata y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en el hombro que le hizo un daño inmenso. Esto era algo que mas le molestaba a Neji y era que Hinata en vez de usar el estilo Juuken para golpear los Tenketsus estaba usándolo para golpear precisamente en puntos donde podría hacerle daño. Era inconcebible que Hinata hiciera esto como ella carecia de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para lastimar a otros o al menos era lo que había mostrado cuando combatía contra Hanabi aunque obviamente dicho joven parecía olvidar que el había amenazado a Hinata con usarla para hacer sufrir al que en este momento significaba su mundo para ella y no iba a permitir por nada en el mundo que Neji se saliera con la suya de actuar como el niñato arrogante y estúpido que era. Por supuesto Hinata no estaba jugando limpio y estaba usando su propia técnica de genjutsu que había sido mas fácil de hacer debido a las sutiles alteraciones que había hecho en el sistema de chakra de Neji. La técnica se conocía como **Toshi (inversión)** con esta técnica ella era capaz de cambiar el concepto y las capacidades sensitivas de Neji haciéndole creer lo que por un lado pasaba pasaba en otra posicion y lugar. Para Neji era un momento en la tierra que podía ser considerado como el peor de su vida ya que el sabia que estaba siendo abrumado por la inepta y la inútil de la familia algo que sabia que le iba a pasar mas tarde factura

Justo en ese momento Hinata apareció delante suya y realizo un barrido y consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio antes de golpearlo en el pecho para enviarlo a chocar contra la pared del estadio. Neji apenas podía salir en pie de estos inmensos daños ya que el estaba cada vez mas destrozado. Estaba sintiendo como los huesos de su cuerpo así como los musculos se destrozaban por los ataques de Hinata y el sabia de la misma forma que el combate estaba a punto de terminar con el siendo derrotado algo que era inadmisible para el ya que era el genio del clan Hyuga y por tanto predestinado a ganar. Por un segundo miro a donde estaba sentado naruto en el palco de los participantes y no pudo evitar mandar una gran cantidad de odio hacia el joven uzumaki ya que lo culpaba de todo lo que estaba pasando aquí ya que después de todo era culpa suya y solo suya que Hinata era mas fuerte que el. Esta no era la forma de ser del mundo ya que después de todo el hombre siempre tenia que ser mas fuerte y poderoso que la mujer y sin embargo este maldito Uzumaki no había hecho mas que impedir esto con sus acciones dándole un increíble poder y habilidades a alguien que debería haber permanecido como una patica y sin espinas niña tonta mimada. Fue por desgracia en este ultimo momento que Neji fue llamado la atención por la liberación de chakra de enfrente suya. Se puso a ver a Hinata que estaba colocada en una posicion adelantada de combate y antes de que Neji tuviera tiempo de ponerse en firme posicion para defenderse ella desapareció en un zumbido y reapareció delante de el con sus manos que parecían contener el chakra del rayo. El no tuvo tiempo de nada mas que gritar cuando Hinata empezó a golpearlo con la versión **Raiton: 64 Palmas Hakke.** A diferencia de la posicion del clan Hyuga esta técnica podía ser de corto y medio alcance ya que creaba dentro del campo de visión de la persona que la usaba también la enorme capacidad de moverse sin ningún problema. Lo siguiente es que en corto alcance los sesenta y cuatro impactos daban contra el cuerpo como agujas cargadas de energía eléctrica mientras que si hubiera sido en medio rango el ataque habrían parecido flechas cargadas de electricida que se desplazarían según como ella lanzara los ataques. En cuestión de un segundo el despiadado asalto había terminado y los efectos se vieron de inmediato cuando la ropa del Hyuga se destrozo por la energía eléctrica que lo había atravesado de lado a lado, también se pudo ver la electricidad que salía de su cuerpo así como una ultima cosa que llamaría la atención y fue que en ese momento todo alrededor del lugar donde habían tenido lugar los impactos se agrieto preocupando considerablemente a todos los espectadores. Con esto hecho Hinata avanzaba lentamente hacia las escaleras para subir al lugar donde su novio la esperaba mientras que un impresionado Genma solo podía declarar la victoria en cuestión hacia ella mientras que todas las personas presentes hacían lo único que se podía esperar de ellos después de haber sido sorprendidos de semejante forma ya que no se esperaron en ningún momento que el combate pudiera terminar de semejante forma y con un resultado tan aplastante a favor de la joven hyuga que fue expulsada de su hogar

* * *

 **-Palco Kage-**

Hiruzen estaba mas alla de sorprendido ya que no podía haberse imaginado semejante combate. Vale el sabia que Hinata iba a ganar contra Neji pero de ninguna de las formas posibles el se había esperado que venciera de semejante forma tan aplastante al joven prodigio del clan Hyuga ya que el en realidad esperaba que Neji le diera una mayor cantidad de combate a la joven que había luchado de una manera tan magnifica pero bueno ella estaba saliendo con un Uzumaki y sabia que los Uzumaki eran muchas cosas pero lo de ser sorprendentes se destacaba por encima de las demás ya que después de todo eran un clan que solo sabia sorprender en todo momento sin importar los ideales de las personas que los rodeaban. Sin embargo esto no significaba que no veía un pequeño y posible peligro en la joven Hyuga ya que el sabia que los ancianos del clan Hyuga iban a hacer todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance por conseguirla bajo su control al ver el avance tan descomunal del juuken algo que sinceramente no les gustaría en absoluto ya que eran unos hombres que se habían centrado en mantener las cosas como estaban o mas bien que se habían centrado en tratar por todos los medios posibles de asegurarse de que nada ocurriera que pudiera hacerlos quedar mal. Si bien cierto que con mucho menos poder los ancianos Hyuga seguían siendo una amenaza considerable para cualquier persona a la que tuvieran en sus ojos ya que disfrutaban tramando y maquinando maneras de salirse con la suya. Por otro lado el sabia muy bien que Hinata estaba bajo la protección del posiblemente único miembro de toda Konoha que seria capaz de hacer uso de la violencia sin importarle un bledo las posibles consecuencias de su uso ya que para Naruto un ataque contra sus seres queridos seria sinónimo de declaración de la guerra contra el y era mas que obvio quien iba a ganar dicha guerra. Aunque ahora el tenia que pensar en una forma de premiar a la joven heredera viendo como se había destacado y había hecho un uso espectacular de sus habilidades ya que el sabia que era muy fuerte pero también había mantenido algunas de sus habilidades en secreto lo que le hacia preguntarse que mas seria capaz de hacer la niña en el futuro

Orochimaru por otro lado estaba viendo la pelea con una inmensa cantidad de fascinación ya que el siempre amaba las buenas demostraciones de poder y habilidad y resultaba que la joven del clan Hyuga no le había decepcionado en lo mas minimo ya que ella había demostrado que podía hacer cualquier cosa con su linaje. Por otro lado se lamentaba ya que el veía como imposible acercarse a ella teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba bajo la protección de la única persona que el no quería enfrentar bajo ningún caso posible como no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que la persona en cuestión podía machacarlos sin ningún problema y simplemente pasar por encima de ellos como un huracán que simplemente estaba haciendo su camino por el camino de la vida. El sabia que kabuto seria muy posible de capturar a la niña durante la invasión por lo que bien valia enviarle una información acerca de ella para ser capturada y utilizada como un sujeto de investigación. El también esperaba que el equipo que tenia listo para vencer a Naruto fuera al menos capaz de plantarle cara el tiempo suficiente como para ser capaces de hacerse con la chica ya que después de todo también podría ser bueno como el podría utilizarlo como una manera de controlar al hijo del temible Yondaime Hokage. Oh si el sabia muy bien quien era su padre y su madre ya que solo era necesario sinceramente echar un vistazo en Naruto para saber que el estaba relacionado con semejante despreciable hombre en lo que se refería a Orochimaru ya que ese hombre le había quitado todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía a el y por tanto en su mas sincera opinión el debía ser usado como una maquina de cria por sus increíbles habilidades y luego ser investigado muy a fondo. Con esto dicho y pensado estuvo mirando muy atentamente a este joven y esperaba sinceramente que cayera durante la invasión como de esta forma el podría estudiar su cadáver. El equipo reunido no era tan fuerte como el pero esperaba que en la combinación de sus habilidades así como su superioridad numérica entonces sus queridos experimentos podrían hacer uso de su fuerza añadida para conseguir al ultimo Uzumaki de la línea real de sangre. Sin embargo en ese momento tenia que volver al mundo real donde se suponía que debía contestar por ser el Yondaime Kazekage y dar su evaluación de la lucha

-mmm a decir verdad no sabria que decir. Ambos han demostrado ser muy buenos en taijutsu pero era bien claro que uno de los dos tenia una clara ventaja sobre el otro no solo por la habilidad sino el estilo también algo que fue muy bien empleado por la joven Hinata. Por otro lado se mostro que Hinata tenia un amplio conocimiento de combate ya que se preparo para un asalto psicológico por parte de su primo y lo resistió estupendamente por lo que puedo decir que ella esta perfectamente preparada para ser una chunin. Mientras que su primo solo puedo decir que no es apto para dicho puesto, el joven ha demostrado ser menos que aceptable mentalmente mostrando como las heridas en su pasado forjadas por las situaciones en las que se vio metido estaban por encima de el y hacerlo incapaz de luchar de manera eficiente contra la joven Hinata ya que ella estuvo siempre en calma mientras que a el se le veía claramente con un intenso debate mental lo que quiere decir que no estaba del todo en el combate, además solo puedo decir que tampoco se la merece por su posible estabilidad mental asique solo puedo solicitar que se abstenga de elegir a Neji Hyuga como un posible a ser ascendido ya que mis motivos van muy lejos y estoy sinceramente preocupado por la estabilidad mental del joven

Hruzen asintió para si mismo estando de acuerdo con su antiguo alumno traidor ya que tenia que aceptar que lo que decía era completamente verdad ya que si Neji seguía por este camino seria mentalmente considerado no apto para el servicio ninja ya que los que presentan estas condiciones tienden a no pasar de genin para evitar que lleguen a posiciones con demasiada influencia en su haber y que podría causar un considerable daño en caso de que pudieran salirse de control. Con todo eso Hiruzen solo pudo asentir estando de acuerdo con orochimaru por mucho que en realidad le disgustase aunque tuvo la buena suerte de poder evitar que se dieran cuenta de su reacción a Orochimaru y el estar de acuerdo

* * *

 **-Gradas-**

En las gradas se podían ver los diferentes grupos que habían estado observando el combate y se podían ver los que obviamente habían disfrutado el combate, los que lo veian con disgusto, los que habían ganado sus apuestas y los que habían perdido así como los que obviamente no se esperaban ver nada de esto. Los miembros del primer grupo podían ser visto como Anko y Kurenai que estaban en realidad muy contentas con el progreso y la habilidad mostrada por su joven estudiante y no podían esperar hasta que mostrase todas sus capacidades únicas como ellas sabían de muy buena tinta que la chica en cuestión no había mostrado nada mas que lo que ella consideraba lo mas importante para mostrar a todos los presentes en el combate. Por otro lado también estaban orgullos de poder ver como ella se levantaba y plantaba cara a uno de esos hombres que se había dedicado toda la vida de Hinata a marcarla y marginarla por lo que obviamente ellas estaban mas que satisfechas con el resultado que acababan de obtener, era además aun mas satisfactorio porque resultaba que la chica en cuestión también había sido expulsada y sin terminar su educación en las artes ninjas del clan por lo que era un golpe aun mayor a los egos de los miembros del consejo de ancianos del clan hyuga que curiosamente estaban mirando mas alla de furiosos e indignados por este resultado. Para los ancianos del clan Hyuga esta derrota de neji era un golpe totalmente a su nuevo plan de tratar de mostrar como al Hinata no ser formada en las artes ninja según el clan Hyuga entonces era obviamente menos que un lastre para Konoha y debía ser marcada para garantizar que ella no fuera capturada y usada por los enemigos de Konoha para obtener el Byakugan, pero no resulta que el que ellos pensaban que era el que pondría en su lugar a la chica había fracasado completamente y ahora habían perdido su única oportunidad de tenerla sellada de una vez por todas

Por otro lado en las gradas los jóvenes genin de cada uno de los equipos ninja que no habían pasado la prueba estaban viéndolo todo de una forma que jamás creyeron posible. Ino a decir verdad estaba celosa de las habilidades que había mostrado Hinata como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su uso de la manipulación elemental ya que ella no estaba tan bien en el uso de la manipulación elemental como Hinata y podría jurar que ambas han estado mas o menos el mismo tiempo con el entrenamiento de manipulación elemental por lo que ella miro por un momento a Naruto y supo de inmediato que el tenia algo que ver con todo esto. Choji estaba en realidad profundamente sorprendido por las habilidades de combate de la que había sido su compañera de clase y no podía evitar preguntarse como de habilidosa era en realidad ya que semejante nivel de habilidad ellos no se lo habían esperado para nada en ella y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que ella era tan timida y dulce, no Choji supo ahora que tenia que entrenar aun mas de lo que había entrenado hasta ahora. Ten-Ten a decir verdad estaba sorprendida por varios motivos, uno y no era precisamente positivo era ver lo tremendamente inestable que era su compañero de equipo, luego estaba la sorpresa que vino con ella al ver a Hinata superar a un supuesto genio que tenia una línea demasiado grande para ser superada porque sinceramente el era un ninja prodigio y finalmente ella se sorprendió por ver lo lejos que Hinata había llegado con la manipulación elemental que había sido capaz de aplicarla a su estilo juuken, ella era en verdad celosa como lo único que había recibido en un buen punto de Gai era la formación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y nada mas como la formación de combate que ella misma se había hecho así como el dominio de las artes ninja que ella sabia fue todo por su cuenta propia y no había recibido nada de ayuda de Gai por lo que se podía decir fácilmente que era un tanto autodidacta. Lee solo podía mirar fascinado la demostración de habilidad de Hinata y se prometia a si mismo superarla tanto a ella como a Naruto. El caso era que los genin de Konoha estaban mas que impresionados por las habilidades de combate de Hinata y a decir verdad un tanto celosos. Pero en el lado negativo estaban los dos ninjas restantes de Kumo en las gradas con karui y Omoi estar tremendamente nerviosos por como se habían desarrollado las cosas y esto hizo por supuesto que temblaran mucho ya que ellos nunca se habían esperado a decir verdad que la chica Hyuga destacara por encima de el supuesto ninja mas fuerte de su momento y esto solo hacia que ellos temblaran por cuando tuvieran que informar al Raikage que seguramente harian algo para conseguir a Hinata por sus crecientes habilidades así como su único estilo de combate

* * *

 **-Gradas de los Competidores-**

Todo el mundo estaba mirando atentamente a la joven Hinata como si no pudieran creerse lo que estaban viendo ya que jamás habían visto a un Hyuga que usara la manipulación elemental. De hecho ella fue muy vista justo después cuando empezó a besarse con naruto de forma salvaje haciendo que las chicas se pusieran rojas por el sonido de los gemidos de Hinata mientras que los hombres solo podían opinar que Naruto era un suertudo y poco mas. Temari a decir verdad estaba mirando con un poco de celos a Naruto ya que ella tenia que admitir que era un trozo muy caliente de joven y además ella podía decir que iba a crecer aun mas hermoso (aunque ella no tenia ni idea de todo lo desarrollado que era Naruto en realidad) cuanto mas miraba a Naruto mas celosa estaba de Hinata ya que ella había tenido la suerte de tener a semejante compañero y no un pervertido como parecían flotar por todas partes por lo que solo pudo esperar a que el beso terminara. Por otro lado era Yugito la que estaba teniendo problemas con lo que estaba viendo ya que aunque no era ajena al contacto físico como ella lo había visto en muchos jóvenes de Kumo ella sabia también que la forma en que los dos estaban besándose solo parecía ilegal a sus ojos lo cual hacia también que se sintiera un tanto celosa de lo bien que se veian y solo esperaba encontrar a alguien así y por supuesto no ayudaba mucho que Matatabi no paraba de burlarse de ella mentalmente acerca de lo bien y calientes que se veian los dos juntos lo cual solo hacia que Yugito se sonrojara aun mas fuerte por las implicaciones de Matatabi

Sin embargo los había como Sasuke Uchiha que no estaba precisamente contento con lo que estaba viendo ya que el siempre había pensado que las chicas de Konoha eran débiles y sin futuro y sin embargo cuando estaba ahora viendo lo bien que estaban Naruto e Hinata así como lo fuerte que era en realidad Hinata le hizo ponerse tremendamente celoso ya que el también quería tener semejante acceso a una joven no solo hermosa pero poderosa. El iba a hacer un reclamo del CRA y como Hinata no era parte de ningún clan que la defendiera Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que ella seria suya además había añadir que el estilo de combate que ella había empleado le tenia bastante celoso ya que el sabia que podía arruinar y destrozar casi cualquier estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual solo lo hacia con mas ganas de tener dicho estilo bajo su dominio en forma de ella ser su esposa y obedecer todos sus caprichos. Sin embargo el tenia que pasar primero por Naruto que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo y mas viendo como de fuerte era el joven Uzumaki. Fue justo en ese instante que el siguiente combate comenzó

* * *

 _-Shikamaru VS Temari-_

Cuando ambos fueron llamados Temari a decir verdad demostró su capacidad de manipulación del viento y ajo en su ventilador mientras que Shikamaru por un momento dudo en bajar. Claramente Naruto en ese momento quería ver algo divertido asique hizo uso de su gran habilidad para empujar a Shikamaru por la barandilla que lo hizo caer de cabeza en el lugar en cuestión. Cuando Shikamaru levanto la mirada solo podía ver con una ligera molestia al joven heredero del clan Uzumaki por su acción tan violenta contra su persona y juro que tendría su venganza sangrienta contra Naruto en algún momento posterior. Mientras tanto el solo pudo mirar a Temari que estaba mirándolo con una mirada cargada de fuego de la muerte lo cual nunca era bueno para un joven Nara ya que significaba que la mujer estaba molesta y que el iba a ser el sujeto que iba a recibir todos los golpes tan destructivos. En cuanto a los motivos de Temari estar furiosa bueno por un lado tenias que ella tenia que combatir con una persona vaga y perezosa, por otro lado el joven que le parecía encontrar mas que encantador estaba ahora mismo en una situación de pedida y estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía de una mujer que no era suya y además ella podía decir fácilmente que Shikamaru no estaba del todo dispuesto a combatir contra ella lo cual era el golpe final en su cabeza porque hacia parecer que el joven Nara no quería luchar contra ella lo cual solo sirvió para cabrearla a un nivel sin precedentes y del que no iba a tener la mas minima gota de piedad. Con esto ella se coloco en la posicion de combate con su Fan y se lanzo contra Shikamaru que apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar el ataque furioso de la mujer que estaba justamente delante suya y que parecía querer convertirlo en un eunuco Nara asique el hizo lo mejor que pudo por esquivarla con todo lo que tenia ya que el no quería ser golpeado con dicho Fan que lucia muy pesado y doloroso a decir verdad y por tanto se dedico a esquivar todo lo que pudo aunque en un determinado momento debido a ella arrinconarlo el se quedo entre ella y la pared algo que pareció hacer mucha gracia a la mujer ya que lo miro de manera muy cruel y realizo el Kamaitachi no Jutsu en el mientras que estaba arrinconado y sin la posibilidad de escapar del ataque de ella

Por desgracia Shikamaru no era visible para ella lo cual la llevoa pensar que el había escapado de alguna forma y no se equivoco cuando vio salir a Shikamaru de la tierra para lanzarle un ataque de las sombras que el podía generar con tanta facilidad y que se dedicaron a perseguirla. Daba igual lo que ella trataba de hacer como la sombra no paraba de seguirla a donde ella fuera y trato por todos los medios de esquivarla solo que sin ningún éxito como siempre parecía saber a donde ir para encontrarla y erseguirla lo cual la llevo a pensar que la sombra en cuestión era simplemente dirigida con la mirada aunque lo que ella no sabia es que Shikamaru estaba en realidad dirigiendo la sombra con un momento de antelación previendo hacia donde ella iba y como se iba a mover. Justo cuando ella pensaba que se había escapado de la sombra fue sorprendida cuando de la sombra salieron otras tres sombras mas persiguiéndola aunque afortunadamente ella tuvo que se coloco en un punto donde las sombras ya no podían llegar debido a que habían cubierto totalmente la distancia que podían recorrer lo cual hizo que Naruto las hiciera retroceder de manera inmediata como no quería gastar chakra de manera innecesaria ya que después de todo era su mayor punto débil ya que no tenia una reserva de chakra tan descomunal como su compañero de equipo en forma de Choji o en el caso de Naruto. Con esto el simplemente se coloco en una posicion de meditación mientras que pensaba y analizaba cada movimiento que podría realizar para poder derrotar a su rival y oponente. El estaba analizando todas sus capacidades y el sabia que gracias a su manipulación de las sombras la había alejado lo suficiente ya que sus ataques de viento se caracterizaban por ser de medio rango. Con esto hecho el solo pensó detalladamente como reaccionar a esta chica problemática

Mientras tanto Temari estaba pensando y tratando de analizar al genio del clan Nara ya que el obviamente era diferente de lo que les habían dicho y de lo que ella había visto a lo largo de todo este tiempo así como ella sabia que este genio y prodigio parecía ser un ninja mas que capaz. Tambien ella sabia que a esta distancia no podía acercarse a el ya que si se ponía a tiro de su sombra entonces seria fácil para el conseguirla y aunque ella podía llegar hasta el gracias a mejorar sus condiciones de combate con chakra ella sabia que el solo tenia que esperar como ella se quedaría tarde o temprano sin chakra y por tanto seria alcanzable para el por lo que ella estaba atascada en realidad con el pensamiento y con la forma de ganar a esta persona por muy difícil que se le pusiera aunque ahora mismo estab disfrutando de un severo dolor de cabeza con el chico por el ser tan condenadamente bueno en pensar y analizarlo todo ya que la había dejado en una posicion donde no solo tenia que pensar con cuidado su estrategia sino que también tenia que pensar detalladamente como el se iba a mover lo cual era un tanto para ella molesto a decir verdad y no sabia como responder a todo esto asique simplemente cerro los ojos y conto por unos instantes antes de pensar delicadamente su siguiente movimiento. En ese momento entonces Shikamaru volvió a abrir los ojos y se lanzo a por ella dejando bien claro que no temia ponerse al alcance de su jutsu lo cual era un beneficio para ella al menos aparentemente como esto le daba la oportunidad perfecta para alcanzarlo con el ataque de viento que había estado preparando aunque por desgracia ella no contaba con Shikamaru lanzar unos cuantos kunais explosivos en su dirección lo cual la obligo a moverse para evitar la explosión que llego. Justamente cuando el humo se despejo ella vio como la sombra volvia a ir tras ella y no tenia tiempo para hacer su jutsu de viento por lo qe corrió por la pared con la intención de esquivar dicha técnica que ella veía cada vez mas cerca de ella algo que no le gustaba ni un poco porque se acercaba con gran rapidez. Pero entonces de repente la sombra se paro y se desvaneció. Cuando ella miro se dio cuenta de que se había alejado una vez mas de Shikamaru lo cual la llevo a darse cuenta que era ella la que estaba en realidad a la defensiva en estos momentos algo que no le hacia mucha gracia. Fue con esto que ella no vio venir el ataque por encima de ella que solo sintió los proyectiles cuando estaban justo encima de ella. Cuando se giro para ver lo que se acercaba vio una especie de globo con un pergamino que parecía liberar kunais explosivos, solo tuvo tiempo para ponerse en el aire de un salto como ella recibió de lleno la onda expansiva de los kunais así como el impacto contra la tiera del suelo que le hizo un daño considerable. Ella se puso de pie a duras penas y de inmediato tuvo que bloquear un kunai una vez mas con explosivos, pero lo que no vio fue que la etiqueta explosiva era diferente y quedo rodeada en una nube de humo. Fácilmente ella se deshizo del humo por medio de su abanico aunque lo que vio no le gusto nada de nada como delante suya había un hexágono formado por multiples Kunais explosivos que la llevo a darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de ver como Shikamaru hacia el sello de mano que activo los explosivos y solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que se acercaba, en vez de sentir dolor sintió como su cuerpo se había puesto rigido ya que resultaba que Shikamaru estaba ahora sujetándola con una sombra mientras sonreía victoriosamente pero también de manera orgullosa por haber conseguido lo que buscaba al hacerla caer en su trampa de falsos explosivos algo que ella obviamente no sabia pero claro ahora tenia que decidir una manera de terminar el combate de manera eficiente

-Mira esto es problemático, ya te he vencido te guste o no admitirlo y sinceramente el resultado esta decidió. De todos esos kunais solo dos son reales pero antes de que tengas tiempo de moverte del hexágono en cuestión cuando me quede sin chakra puedo hacerlos detonar haciéndote grandes cantidades de daño. La única opción que tienes en este momento es la de aceptar la derrota y rendirte ante mi y aceptar que he ganado este combate en buena lid o puedes sinceramente oponerte todo lo que quieras y entonces que yo active los kunais y tu por tanto salgas mal herida. Además te he hecho gastar una considerable cantidad de chakra con correr tanto por lo que tu siguiente combate acabaría en una derrota de manera certera y segura por lo que ahora mismo tu puedes decidir como hacemos esto ¿te rindes o luchas y pierdes?

Por un lado Temari quería seguir luchando ya que su orgullo como una Kunoichi de Suna estaba ahora puesto contra las cuerdas ya que un joven genin con tan poco tiempo en el servicio activo la había derrotado sin ninguna dificultad aparente lo cual era un golpe considerable a su orgullo. Por otro lado estaba la misión de Suna en la aldea de Konoha y sabia que si ella era herida tan profundamente no seria de ninguna utilidad para la misión en cuestión y por tanto ella podría ser considerada como parcialmente responsable. Se viera por donde se viera ella había perdido le gustase admitirlo o no pero su orgullo herido le pedia que se revolviera contra este joven miembro de un clan para así devolverle por esta humillación no es que ella pudiera hacer nada en verdad para evitar esto ya asique hizo lo único que podía y mirando al proctor de el examen ella admitió su derrota lo cual genero una considerable ronda de aplausos por parte de las muchas personas que estaban viendo el combate como aunque no tan intenso se había tratado de un combate verdaderamente serio en el que dos grandes estrategas se habían enfrentado entre si y en el que el genio Nara una vez mas había demostrado su increíble habilidad de liderazgo a todas las personas de Konoha

* * *

 **-En Las Gradas-**

Mucha gente estaba mirando de manera impresionada el desarrollo de Shikamaru y su forma de derrotar a la kunoichi de suna. A Decir verdad muchos jonins y chunins esperaban que perdiera ya que era un Nara y se sabia que ellos no eran precisamente muy conocidos por hacer grandes esfuerzos aunque claro todas estas personas no sabían en realidad al joven Shikamaru. Por desgracia para ellos Asuma si lo conocía y sabia muy bien que tras la derrota a manos de Naruto en menos de un minuto el joven Nara había cambiado de manera considerable ya que Naruto se había encargado de darle en el único punto donde sabia que un Nara podía ser motivado: El fallar. Fallar para un Nara era visto como aceptable solo cuando no había nada en juego pero cuando Naruto indico que si el fallaba moria y por tanto su equipo moriría con el y por tanto los padres de todos los miembros del equipo estarían destrozados Naruto consiguió con esto la motivación adecuada para Shikamaru que desde ese dia había entrenado mas en serio. Se había molestado en averiguar su liberación elemental para poder combinarla con su estilo de ninjutsu de clan y fue sorprendente cuando descubrieron que tenia doton y katon. Si bien el chico no había tratado de conseguir entrenar a fondo y completamente como Naruto o Lee Shikamaru se había entregado al dominio de las capacidades elementales que tenia a su alcance así como el dominio de sus técnicas de liberación Yin. Si todo esto lo combinabas tenias en Shikamaru un solido ninja nivel chunin que era posiblemente mas que capaz de enfrentarse contra cualquier ninja que se pusiera en su camino así como hacerlos cambiar de opinión en lo que se refiere a atacar a ellos con malas intenciones. Por supuesto Shikamaru no era un ninja ofensivo y estaba mas centrado en el apoyo de combate pero esto era suficiente para el como estaba completamente seguro de que en algún tiempo Shikamaru llegaría verdaderamente poderoso. Choji estaba mirando todo con ojos muy abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo ya que su amigo de toda la vida nunca antes había tomado tan en serio un combate en toda su vida y por supuesto esto le hizo darse cuenta de que sus habilidades habían mejorado enormemente lo cual también le hizo preguntarse a Choji si el iba a llegar en algún momento tan fuerte como el ya que el se consideraba a si mismo como el miembro mas débil de su equipo. El soo podía esperar que todo saliera finalmente bien para su amigo y que ganara la posicion de chunin ya que se lo había ganado a decir verdad

Para Ino era toda una sorpresa ver a Shikamaru como estaba haciendo las cosas. Si bien era cierto que Shikamaru al principio de la carrera genin apenas hacia nada también era cierto que poco depues de entrar en combate con Naruto empezó a tomarse su entrenamiento mas en serio y decidió tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Al final el joven Nara se había entrenado con Asuma en el estilo katon mientras que en casa se entrenaba con su padre en as técnicas Yin así como las del tipo doton lo cual era lo que básicamente le había dado claramente la ventaja en este campo de batalla. Como si eso n fuera suficiente ella sabia que Shikamaru siempe estaba tratando de analizar al máximo el combate así como analizar a sus contendientes algo que les había ayudado enormemente en muchas de las misiones que habían tomado hasta el momento y que también les ayudo durante la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin por lo que ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que estaba ante el verdadero prodigio de su equipo. Para Sakura que estaba con su amiga ahí sentada ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Shikamaru era mucho mas fuerte que ella algo qu ella siempre pensó que era poco probable ya que el era de los mas bajos de clase, también había que tener en cuenta que después de la lección de Naruto ella se había dedicado a explotar las dos ventajas que ella tenia: Su capacidad de aprender y su control de chakra perfecto. Con esto siendo aprendido ella se había dedicado tanto a Genjutsu como a Iryoninjutsu que le permitiría atender y curar a todos los que tuvieran bajo su cuidado aunque debido a lo bajos que eran los profesionales en este campo ella solo había podido avanzar tanto como podía cuando le daban la oportunidad adecuada para hacer esto. Con esto dicho ambas chicas miraban a Shikamaru por un momento dándose cuenta de que era gracias a Naruto que el había dado los pasos para llegar a este punto y también dieron un gracias en sus mentes para agradecer a Naruto por mostrarles el camino adecuado del camino ninja aunque cada una de las chicas tenia una diferente forma de agradecer a Naruto como idea y no hay que negar que una de las chicas en cuestión era mas del pensamiento de una acción un tanto privada y personal aunque claro quien podía decir como iba a hacerlo capaz esta joven lo de hacerle llegar su recompensa ya que Naruto siempre estaba rodeado de jóvenes kunoichis

Desde el palco de los Daimyos había una persona en especial que estaba viendo todo esto y se trataba de Karin. Ella había sido colocada en este lugar para garantizar que durante la invasión estaba a salvo ya que aunque el hogar era seguro ella no podría ver desde allí los combates y ella había sido muy seria con ver los combates de estos exámenes para poder animarlo además de la manera adecuada por lo que Naruto no tuvo otra alternativa que la de concederle su petición y dejarla estar en el palco de los Daimyos. Mas curiosamente al lado del Daimyo del fuego con quien estaba comentando los partidos hasta el momento ya que por petición de Naruto y muy a la sorpresa de ella Naruto la había colocado como la representante del clan para la nobleza y sus reuniones ya que ella según las propias palabras de Naruto era posiblemente la mas adecuada para hablar en nombre del clan Uzumaki y así de paso dejar bien claro su posicion al resto del mundo de la alta nobleza. Por otro lado al estar aquí el Daimyo había tomado como su obligación de decirle a la niña acerca de los diferentes grupos políticos interesados en esta batalla ya que como se podría observar cada noble señor miraba con intensidad cada batalla y el Daimyo del fuego además la enseño como averiguar las motivaciones de cada uno aunque cuando ella le hablo de su capacidad de sentir el chakra lo dejo completamente maravillado por lo que durante ambos combates el Daimyo del fuego le hablo de los diferentes Daimyos, ella les dijo su estado y como se comportaban según su chakra y el decía porque se comportaban de semejante manera de lo cual nació una buena amistad entre los dos y llevo al Daimyo a darse cuenta que como de costumbre el clan Uzumaki era una inversión muy segura e importante lo cual le dio la motivación adecuada para buscar maneras de colocar en una posicion mas que adecuada al joven líder del clan Uzumaki así como facilitarle aun mas las cosas ya que si con dificultades le había conseguido dos alianzas fructíferas el no quería ni imaginarse lo que conseguiría si le daba mas libertad de movimiento así como una mayor facilidad para tener y trazar acuerdos con los nobles que se pudieran reunir con el. Si el Daimyo del fuego iba a dejar bien claro su apoyo al clan Uzumaki así como hacer lo imposible para poder asegurarse de que los infractores pagaran por sus pecados ya que Naruto había tenido a bien decirle antes de comenzar los exámenes que aun quedaban cosas por hacer para asegurar que Konoha conseguía completamente limpia de toda la corrupción que tenia así como garantizar que los enemigos del clan Uzumaki en Konoha eran completamente quitados t eliminados de los libros de historia al igual que los Shimura

Por otro lado y observando detalladamente el combate era el jonin comandante Shikaku Nara y su esposa y ambos estaban contentos con la actuación de Shikamaru y como el había resuelto todos los problemas ya que la rival con que se enfrentaba era de lo peor que un Nara podía encontrar y era un usuario de ninjutsu que abarca un area diversa y que por tanto podría hacer multiples daños y afectar a todo aquel que estuviera en su rango y alcance y también por supuesto tenian que entender que la chica estaba en condiciones físicas superiores debido a la edad, mas años de experiencia, estar en un campo adverso como lo era Suna así como un entrenamiento mas riguroso desde la tierna edad. Por lo que ver como Shikamaru había vencido a Temari les facilitaría mucho las cosas como el pobre niño desde el dia en que tuvo lugar la lucha contra Naruto había cambiado considerablemente así como entendido de una mejor manera que la vida ninja no era ninguna vida de justicia y de igualdad por lo que estaban felices de ver a su hijo por fin levantarse sobre sus propios pies y empezar su carrera ninja ahora solo había que enseñarle técnicas y tácticas ofensivas mejores ya que el pobre chico a decir verdad chupaba en esa area. Tambien viendo el combate junto con ellos eran el resto de los jefes de clan que no podían parar de felicitar a Shikaku por el buen trabajo hecho con su hijo en su formación de combate tanto elemental como en las técnicas del clan y solo Tsume se quejaba de que su pobre perrito tuviera una pelea excesivamente en su contra como fue Yugito. Sin embargo en ese momento se hizo el silencio en todo el estadio por una simple y sencilla razón: El combate entre Yugito Nii y Naruto Uzumaki iba a empezar

Todo el mundo miraba ahora muy serio incluidos los civiles que habían apostado sobre Sasuke Uchiha mas que nada ya que esperaban que el ganador de este combate estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para no ser capaz de pelear contra Sasuke y por tanto se diera en una victoria simple para el joven miembro del clan Uchiha. Los dos hombres sentados en el balcón Kage estaban mirando muy seriamente el combate que se estaba a punto de librar entre los dos genin mas fuertes que había en este mismo en Konoha en estos exámenes ya que Orochimaru sabia que Naruto era mas que capaz de ser un dolor en el culo y Yugito era el arma de combate definitiva de Kumo sin contar con Bee por lo que obviamente el combate prometia ser muy serio y de gran potencia ya que solo era necesario ver las miradas de ambos que eran miradas salvajes y feroces que solo dos depredadores titánicos se dedicarían entre si debido a que estaban a punto de luchar entre si por un buen trozo de territorio. Los jonin temblaban de miedo porque sabían que este combate iba a ser considerablemente destructivo y que iba a realizar serios daños a todo el estadio pero al mismo tiempo sabían que no había nada para detener la destrucción inminente que se avecinaba a todos ellos ya que los Daimyos querían ver semejante combate y poder ver las verdaderas fuerzas de la naturaleza combatir. Dentro de los concursantes se podía ver como Hinata estaba mirando todo atentamente y con curiosidad mientras se preguntaba cuanta destrucción iba a venir a este lugar debido al combate que iba a tener lugar. Por otro lado Shikamaru solo podía temblar como su instinto de situaciones problematicas le estaba gritando que esconderse de todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y hacer el favor de no meterse en medio de este combate por nada en el mundo y rezar para que la gente no se fije en el tampoco. Gaara solo podía mirar con una increíble cantidad de emoción y de interés para ver en realidad la temida fuerza de combate de estos dos que tenian a Bijus mas fuertes que ellos y por un momento se pregunto cuales eran sus motivaciones para luchar ya que el quería saber exactamente los que los movia a dar un paso detrás de otro y a decir verdad se preguntaba si reconocerían su existencia de alguna manera. Temari observaba curiosa ya que ella sabia por las miradas que estos dos iban a tener una lucha titánica sin ninguna probabilidad de dejar nada por en medio que se cruzara en sus caminos mientras que por otro lado ella sabia que ella era una jinchuriki y se preguntaba si Naruto saldría de esta ya que quería ver todo lo que el era capaz de hacer a decir verdad y ella sospechaba que esto solo seria visible en este combate. Por ultimo pero no menos importante era Sasuke que miraba con un amplio y logrado mirada de odio por ver a Naruto avanzar por el sitio y que todo el mundo callara, es cierto que a el lo aplaudirían pero ver el silencio y como la gente lo miraba de miedo le parecía mas importante que los aplausos no ayudo a que el podía ver desde la distancia al Daimyo del fuego mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa y alegría algo que a decir verdad lo molestaba de grandes cantidades ya que el sabia que el Daimyo nunca se había interesado por el en ningún nivel. El combate estaba a punto de empezar ahora

* * *

 _-Naruto VS Yugito-_

Yugito estaba mirando atentamente al oponente de lante de ella y sabia por la simple y sencilla mirada que ella iba a tener un combate la mar de difícil por no decir que seria solo un milagro que ella podría derrotarlo. A diferencia de lo que muchos podían pensar en kumo ella no era infalible y podía fracasar en cualquier momento por lo que ella siempre tenia planes de contingencia y miraba seriamente tratando de analizar a sus oponentes, sin embargo viendo a este joven delante de ella solo podía ver una cosa: Poder. Ella podía sentirlo en el joven ya que podía sentir la fuerza que salía de el como un rio de lava que tenia pensado arrasar toda una zona simplemente por diversión de la naturaleza. Su chakra ella podía decir que era potente y profundo como un océano pero peligroso como las tormentas que rompen la tranquilidad del mar. Tambien ella no necesitaba de ningún ojo especial para ver su postura de combate de manera tan relajada que no alertaba a los que tenia delante de el. Estaba con las piernas separadas aunque la pierna izquierda estaba ligeramente adelantada de la derecha, su mano derecha estaba sobre el mango de su espada pero su mano izquierda estaba completamente libre sin hacerse notar nada que pudiera entorpecerla en movimiento para hacer lo que sea. Estaba sin nada que le pudiera reducir el movimiento o hacer que alguien pudiera tener una ventaja sobre el por lo que ella podía decir sin problema alguno que el Uzumaki estaba mas que listo para combatir contra ella y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se lanzara a por ella con la intención de vencerla

Mientras Naruto estaba realizando su propio análisis de la joven delante de el y podía decir que era exquisita. Una mezcla y combinación entre le poderío y la belleza que solo una mujer puede poseer. Su pelo recogido en esa larga trenza, mientras que su cuerpo bien formado pero sin el musculo excesivo aunque había que añadir que su cuerpo estaba muy acentuado. Ella era un flor letal ya que usaba la belleza que transmitia a su alrededor para tranquilizar a su presa y cuando menos se lo esperaba lanzarse a por ella y hacerle un verdadero daño considerable, el tenia que dárselo a ella como fácilmente camuflaba sus instintos de combate pero por desgracia ella estab frente a el por lo que reconocer las emociones de ansia de lucha fue muy fácil para el ya que después de todo el era lo mismo. El podía sentir los pequeños picos de su chakra que le decían que ella estaba en sincronía con su Biju y ademas que este estaba tratando de contactar con Kurama mientras que por otro lado el propio Kurama estaba respondiendo como si encontrara divertida la actuación de su hermana. Naruto sabia que el combate estaba a punto de empezar pero el podía decir que ella estaba perfectamente lista para combatir a decir verdad y que el no iba a estar en un combate nada fácil sino en uno complicado ya que a diferencia de con Orochimaru el solo había dejado a su acceso un setenta por cierto de toda su fuerza sin quitar todos sus limitadores. Este iba a ser el segundo combate mas duro de toda su vida y a decir verdad el sabia que lo iba a disfrutar considerablemente

Cuando el arbitro dijo que comenzaran a luchar fue como si por un momento el aire no corriera por la zona, el silencio absoluto lo envolvía todo y nadie sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar por lo que observaban al detalle cuando en un estallido de velocidad ambos combatientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y sus puños rozaron sus mejillas. La sangre estaba ahí presenta para ambos sin embargo el limite de sangre de Naruto lo curo de cualquier herida posible y la aceleración celular de Yugito también la ayudo a que el feo corte en su cara desapareciera por lo que ahora ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos de manera directa y con sonrisas feroces saliendo por los dos. En un rápido movimiento Yugito retrocedió para ganar espacio contra Naruto mientras que el joven se lanzo a por ella. Ella toco el suelo y de inmediato realizo una patada giratoria con la intención de golpear a Naruto en toda la cabeza pero por desgracia para ella el Naruto golpeado desapareció en una nube de humo mientras que el original apareció al lado de ella. Para esquivar la patada de Naruto ella se lanzo hacia el suelo mientras que giraba sobre si misma golpeando varias y diversas veces a Naruto con las piernas aunque por suerte Naruto había bloqueado todos los movimientos con sus antebrazos y por tanto no sintió daño alguno. Yugito se levanto de un salto del suelo para ver a un sonriente Naruto algo que a ella le gusto y decidió que debía tratar de hacerlo jugar un poco mas duro por lo que hizo crecer sus uñas como cuchilas afiladas mientras que Naruto envio chakra a sus muñequeras de los protectores del antebrazo para que dos Kunai tri puntas salieran a la vista. En el momento siguiente los dos estaban chocando sus respectivas armas con Yugito darle chakra Raiton a sus uñas y Naruto transmitirle chakra futon que cuando colisionaban producían chirridos y ruidos agudos como el de un cuchillo siendo arrastrado por una pizarra. Durante un buen momento ambos estuvieron con este tipo de combate con el uno y el otro recibiendo multiples golpes que se curaban de manera casi instantánea hasta que Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo uno de sus kunais que después de ser lanzados se convirtió en cientos de kunais infundidos de chakra viento

Yugito tuvo que usar toda su habilidad física para desviar la mayoría de los proyectiles y cuando se disipo el humo originado por los proyectiles que habían tomado contacto en el suelo se podía ver a Yugito perfectamente salvo por el pequeño caso de que sus cuchillas estaban destrozadas debido a todos los ataques que había tenido que interceptar por lo que ella las volvió a su estado normal un momento después ya que en su mente no tenia sentido atacar a Naruto mas con esa capacidad si el tenia una forma de lanzarse contra ella y conseguir que ella perdiera sus armas. Fue entonces como vio que el kunai que había tirado desapareció en una nube de humo y vio como naruto parecía sellar su otra arma una vez mas. Ambos se miraron intensamente por un momento antes de que Yugito decidió hacer los sellos de mano para un jutsu katon algo que fue respondido con los sellos de mano para un suiton. El jutsu de Yugito fue **Katon: Taiga Bakuhatsu (tigre explosivo)** mientras que el de Naruto fue **Suiton: Shokku-ebu (ola de choque)**. El tigre explosivo era del tamaño de un caballo y era de color azul con ojos verdes mientras que la ola de choque fue creada a partir de la humedad que los rodeaba y que impacto contra el tigre envolviéndolo al mismo tiempo que evitaba que la explosión causara demasiado daño. Yugito miro fascinada como Naruto había anulado su jutsu de fuego pero rápidamente paso una vez mas por sellos de mano para realizar un jutsu de fuego siendo en este caso el **Katon: Nibi iki (aliento del Nibi)** dicha técnica implico un gran torrente de llamas azules que salió derritiendo todo con lo que entraba en contacto en dirección hacia Naruto que cuando la vio venir simplemente hizo sellos de mano y realizo el **Suiton: Oshansheru (caparazón del océano)** una vez mas la humedad del entorno se reunió alrededor de Naruto formando un caparazón de agua oscura como las profundidades del océano que aguanto sin ninguna dificultad la embestida en forma de llamas del ataque del Nib. Cuando el jutsu del fuego termino Yugito vio impresionada la técnica de agua ya que casi nada podía soortar el chorro de llamas azules del infierno que había lanzado sin embargo su actitud impresionada pronto desapareció cuando Yugitio vio como el agua empezaba a girar de forma violenta hasta que rápidamente se formaron lo que parecían tres gigantescos taladros de agua que se lanzaron contra ella. Al ver el ataque en cuestión en su dirección ella solo pudo correr esquivando los ataques mientras chocaban contra el suelo causando que los taladros fueran bajo tierra haciendo tuneles para salir por sorpresa de debajo del suelo y tratar de golpear a Yugito. Ella vio como Naruto parecía estar manejándolos con monstruosa facilidad por lo que se dirigió a por el en un intento de alcanzarlo y de esa manera poner fin al ataque en cuestion. Lo que prosiguió fue que los tres taladros salieron del suelo al mismo tiempo aunque gracias a sus reflejos y su flexibilidad inhumana Yugito escapo del jutsu in ningún dificultad solo para ver como los tres taladros se convertían en una masa de agua conjunta que formo una especie de gran espejo hecho de agua. Luego procedieron a salir cientos de agujas senbon hechas de agua y a lo que Yugito pensó que estaban apuntando a su objetivo: Ella

La primera técnica después de cubrirse con agua era el **Suiton: Muchi dorir mizu (látigos de agua taladro)** el segundo jutsu fue **Suiton: Mizu no Kumiwase (combinación del agua)** y el tercer jutsu fue **Suiton: Shapu Ame (lluvia afilada).** Estas tres técnicas solian ser empleadas de manera conjunta con la idea de que el primer ataque servia para concentrar y golpear a las masas, el segundo ataque servia para concentra el agua esparcida y el tercer ataque para lanzar un ataque que cubriera una considerable gama de espacio como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Sin embargo en ocasiones se podían emplear de manera diferente como el segundo concentrar el agua para crear una explosión concentrada o el tercero de crear una lluvia de hielo y proyectiles congelantes. Con estas tres técnicas de tipo suiton que Naruto sabia y que Haku estaba en el proceso de aprendizaje se podía mas bien convertir todo un campo de batalla a su favor ya que los ataques tendían a ocasiones graves daños. Naruto estaba viendo ahora como toda el agua que había empleado se había concentrado para después caer en forma de agujas senbon aunque el podía decir que la chica en cuestión estaba en perfectas condiciones porque podía sentir a la perfeccion como su chakra estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que estaba cayendo sobre ella lo cual a Naruto le parecía muy gracioso ya que nunca había esperado que nadie resistiera de semejante forma uno de sus ataques. Fue en ese momento que sintió como ella se lanzaba contra el y fue sorprendido con el cuerpo de Yugito estar recubierto por energía eléctrica es decir por el Raiton no Yoroi aunque de lo que podía ver Naruto este era mas en base de defensa que de movimiento por lo que seguramente era mas espeso y fuerte. Cuando Naruto la vio venir ceso el ataque con las agujas y simplemente salto a un lado antes de que ella estrellara su puño cargado de electricidad justo donde estaba antes colocado algo que muy probablemente le habría costado muy caro. Yugito de hecho estaba mirando sorprendida como Naruto había esquivado su movimiento pero fue mas sorprendida cuando una vez mas el viento dejo de moverse esta vez sorprendiendo a todas las personas del estadio ya que ahora no sentían ni una brizna de viento. Sin embargo segundos después el viento volvió como un huracán envolviendo a Naruto para darle un aspecto un tanto mas aterrador como se podía ver el viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor permitiendo incluso en algunos momentos distinguir lo que parecía ser tornados o círculos de aire cortante. Yugito estaba impresionada por la técnica ya que jamás pensó que veria una versión del Raiton no Yoroi y mucho menos en viento ya que era bien sabido que el viento de todos los elementos era el único que no podía ser controlado. Moldeado y afilado si pero tu no le podias hacer al viento que actuara según tu plena voluntad ya que el viento era el elemento de la libertad y el de la acción por cuenta propia y de ahí que jamás se haya hecho algo semejante nunca antes ya que jamás ha habido nadie con una naturaleza de viento así de fuerte como para domar y utilizar el viento y todo a su libre albedrio. Ver que un joven de trece años delante de ella era capaz de semejante acción solo le daba la sensación de que este combate estaba llegando a un punto casi imposible de ser comprendido

Naruto en su Kaze no Yoroi se lanzo hacia delante sorprendiendo a Yugito por su increíble velocidad y capacidad de impacto. A decir verdad el kaze no Yoroi solo tenia una ligera capacidad defensiva centrándose mayormente en el poder detrás de los ataques así como la velocidad de ahí que cuando choco contra Yugito el golpe la lanzo unos veinte metros hacia atrás y chocar contra el muro de piedra del estadio. Cuando ella salió lógicamente tenia una sonrisa desquiciada que indicaba que le gustaba el combate. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos ella y Naruto estuvieron chocando y golpeándose entre si el con sus puñetazos de viento o sus patadas mientras que ella trataba de hacerlo trizas con sus cortes de relámpago. El combate a decir verdad parecía muy igualado hasta el momento con Yugito ser la única que había recibido un impacto hasta el momento. Naruto viendo esta como la oportunidad perfecta el se dedico a comprimir el aire entre las palmas de sus manos creando poco a poco lo que parecía una lanza de aire comprimido. Yugito cuando vio el ataque en cuestión supo que el ataque no debía golpearla por nada en el mundo asique simple y llanamente ella aumento la potencia del Raiton No Yoroi porque si había aprendido algo es que los ataques futon de Naruto era tan rapidos y precisos que lo mejor para poder bloquearlos era con el uso de una gruesa capa que evitara los daños en manera excesiva y de ahí porque ahora toda la energía electroestática del ambiente estaba siendo dirigida a su armadura que se había vuelto mucho mas intensa. Naruto sonrio a la que era su rival del dia y rezo para que sobreviviera a esto. El lanzo su **Futon: Asshuku kuki ransu (lanza de aire comprimido)** que se lanzo directamente contra Yugito que cuando fue impactada por dicho ataque creyo que el mundo se había terminado. Cuando la lanza impacto contra Yugito todo el aire comprimido en el ataque se libero sobre el cuerpo de Yugito Ni y en el estadio de los exámenes chunin como el aire en cuestión destrozo todo el suelo y levanto lo que parecía unos vientos huracanados por toda la zona haciendo que el polvo se elevara en grandes cantidades. Cuando el viento y el polvo se levantaron permitiendo ver a la joven kunoichi podían ver que ya no estaba recubierta de chakra eléctrico y que la chica en cuestión presentaba un serio ematoma justamente en el lugar donde la lanza la había golpeado así como veian que la mayor parte de la ropa de la chica esta hecha jirones dejando ver su piel lisa. Todo el mundo estaba a decir verdad muy sorprendido

Yugito estaba respirando con dificultad sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ya que en toda su vida jamás había recibido un impacto tan potente ni siquiera por parte de Darui cuando el la estaba entrenando a luchar contra un rival mas fuerte que ella por lo que ella se puso de pie de manera lo mas rápida posible a pesar de los daño. Ella vio como Naruto retiro su jutsu pero a pesar de todo lucia fresco como si nada le hubiera pasado y le dio un pequeño ataque de celos a la chica por ser tan durable el chico y claro cuando Matatabi se le ocurrió mencionar lo muy bien que vendría esa resistencia en otros campos pues solo llevo a la joven jinchuriki a ponerse un poco roja. Sin embargo ella sabia que tenia que devolver el ataque de alguna forma y no se le ocurria nada hasta que pensó en la manera ideal con lo que con permiso de Matatabi empezó a sacar su chakra que empezó a rodear a la joven jinchuriki cuyos rasgos se hicieron mas felinos y se pudo ver un atisbo mas bestial en ella. Todo el mundo solo podía ver con nerviosismo a la jinchuriki en cuestión y a decir verdad crecieron nerviosos por si ella perdia el control de la situación en algún momento. Naruto viendo venir lo que veía solo coloco las manos hacia delante apuntanto hacia ella dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambas manos, entonces energía eléctrica empezó a reunirse en el hueco formando una errática acumulación de electricidad. Con un grito Naruto libero su **Raiton: Kaminari Ju (relámpago cañon)** la energía eléctrica se lanzo contra Yugito que parecía estar en completo control de su estado actual y que recibió de lleno el ataque en cuestión aunque no parecía nada preocupada

Cuando el humo causado por el ataque en cuestión se levanto ella parcia estar como si nada y se lanzo contra Naruto sorprendiéndolo y golpeándolo en el estomago haciendo que se doble, luego le dio un rodillazo que lo lanzo por los aires y para rematarlo lo golpeo con una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer en el suelo y destrozando todo el resto del terreno. Como si eso no fuera suficiente ella lanzo uno de sus jutsu definitivos que era llamado **Katon: Bakuhatsu to Yoba remasu (llama explosiva)** una pequeña lucecita como una luciernada de color azul salió de la mano de Yugito y se lanzo contra donde se suponía que estaba Naruto cuando la llama toco tierra se libero una potente explosión de fuego azulado que consumio todo lo que había en la posicion. Ella sabia que el ataque no lo mataria pero si lo incapacitaría o al menos pensaba ya que había olvidado que el ataque ganaba diez veces mas de fuerza cuando estaba en este modo de combate. Ella pensaba que había acabado todo cuando algo muy aterrador y sorprendente ocurrió, algo que dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido ya que jamás se lo esperaron, pero vieron como las llamas empezaron a congelarse en ese mismo momento, vieron como un supuesto hielo imposible de ser detenido empezó a ocuparse de las propias llamas consumiéndolas todas hasta el ultimo momento y creando un enorme bloque de hielo que empezó a resquebrajarse. Cuando el hielo se rompió por completo se podía ver a Naruto salir del lugar donde había sido impactado solo con los pantalones y los protectores de antebrazo como la camiseta, la camiseta de armadura se habían consumido justo antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer nada. La técnica que Naruto había usado era **Hyoton: Zettaireido (cero absoluto)** era una de las técnicas básicas de nivel superior de tipo Hyoton y básicamente podía crear una línea fina alrededor del cuerpo del usuario para crear una emisión de un frio absoluto que era capaz de congelarlo todo incluso el fuego. Tambien los espectadores junto con yugito vieron como los daños causados previamente por los ataques físicos de Yugito estaban desvaneciéndose como si nunca existieron lo cual solo genero que la gente se preguntara seriamente de que no era capaz Naruto ya que hasta el momento había sido capaz de cualquier cosa

Naruto se quedo mirando atentamente a Yugito sorprendido por haberlo provocado para usar el Hyoton algo que el no creyo posible. El propio Kurama estaba sorprendido de las capacidades de la kunoichi y tuvo que decir que su hermana pequeña la había entrenado muy bien en su estilo de combate lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que la chica era muy posiblemente dentro de no mucho tiempo una posible mas que rival para Naruto siempre y cuando el no continuara creciendo en habilidades lo cual era muy poco probable por desgracia ya que si Naruto era algo era un trabajador constante. Cuando Naruto miro a Yugito supo que debería usar ataques mas contundentes si quería detenerla de conseguir en su pellejo ya que vio que el Raiton no le había hecho ni un solo rasguño pero como el ya había usado Hyoton no creía que importara si les mostraba el ranton. Con un simple gesto multiples pequeñas esferas de energía se liberaron de las palmas de la mano de Naruto y fueron directamente hacia Yugito, ella solo tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando las esferas se combinaron y crearon una potente explosión de energía mas concentrada de lo que Yugito jamás había sentido en la vida. La técnica era conocida como **Ranton: Zettai Toreningu (formación absoluta)** las esferas eran lanzadas y se ponían en una posicion que rodearía a su victima y se enviarían señales entre si por cargas eléctricas que activaría su forma explosiva creando pequeñas explosiones de energía que se apoyarían unas sobre otras para alcanzar a su objetivo. Yugito al ver el ataque en cuestión hizo lo único que sabia y salió corriendo hacia Naruto pero lo que no se esperaba es que Naruto estuiera delnate suya con una esfera del tamaño de su mano en su palma y que coloco en su capa jinchuriki. La explosión fue absoluta como arraso el lugar de Yugito así como todo alrededor de tres metros. El **Ranton: Rezaburasuto (explosión laer)** consumio la zona mostrando a una Yugito seriamente dañada que solamente podía resistir durante unos pocos momentos mas antes de colapsar como nunca se había esperado un combate así sin embargo las siguientes palabras fueron el colofon final para la pobre chica ya que Naruto se arrodillo ante ella y le susurro unas palabras

-Yugito tengo que decir que de todos mis rivales eras la única que alguna vez en la vida me ha causado la suficiente necesidad como para utilizar mi línea de sangre. No te sientas con vergüenza por haber perdido contra mi porque te puedo decir que eres un kunoichi mas quecapaz y eficiente pero por favor deja de luchar porque a este ritmo los años sobre tu cuerpo serán tremendos mi Ranton en diez veces mas potente al que estas acostumbrada y no quiero herir mas a una persona que ha sufrido tanto como tu asique por favor desiste de una buena vez porque me has demostrado en este combate mas de lo que estoy seguro mucha gente me ha mostrado nunca antes

Con esas palabras Yugito no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada por la voz de Naruto y or un momento decidió seguir la dulce voz de Naruto y la propia Matatabi que la instaban a descansar y finalmente se rindió ya que los daños de su pelea contra Naruto a decir verdad eran muy serios y nunca antes en su vida se había imaginado que alguien la iba a empujar tan lejos a lo largo de su vida. Con esto el comabte termino y se declaro a Naruto vencedor y mucha gente no sabia como reaccionar

* * *

 **Espero que guste de verdad el capitulo y que sea bien recibido. Feliz semana santa a todo el mundo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Después de todo un mes dedicado a mis otras y nuevas historias esta semana la he dedicado a mi historia el fox de la tormenta. No ha sido fácil sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acabo de terminar exámenes y todo. Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que es como si la sintiera explotar del dolor que hacen. Ahora creo que voy a mostrar el nuevo capitulo: La Inavsion comienza**

 **La invasión se divide en dos partes. la primera es el preludio o como yo lo llamo el golpe con los pantalones bajados. Primero se vera el combate de Sasuke y poco después la invasión y como procede. Este capitulo no es tan interesante sin embargo como lo será el siguiente. Siguiente capitulo traerá mucha mas acción y destrucción sin fin**

* * *

 **LA INVASION DE KONOHA**

 **-Estadio de Konoha-**

Si alguien hubiera visto el aspecto de la cara de Sasuke Uchiha se habría dado cuenta con suma facilidad de que el joven heredero del clan Uchiha era muchas cosas pero de entre todas ellas no era lo que uno podía decir una persona muy contenta. La razón de su disgusto a decir verdad podía ser tanto comprensible como estúpida: Uzumaki Naruto. Ese simple nombre dejaba claro para el mas joven de los Uchiha un disgusto sin fin. No le gustaba el Uzumaki, ya que desde que fue la selección de equipo solo había hecho mas que eclipasarlo, dejarlo en ridículo y hacer bien claro que su posicion como el supuesto novato del año fuera mas bien una broma de muy mal gusto. No le gustaba un joven que según lo que había oído había ganado una gran cantidad de la atención de otros señores importantes de todo el mundo colocándolo como un posible agente político muy serio e importante. El propio Daimyo de Fuego parecía tener en una mejor luz al joven Uzumaki de lo que el había sido algo que una vez mas había conseguido molestarlo considerablemente ya que el era despues de todo un Uchiha. Ellos eran uno de los clanes mas fuertes y poderosos y no tenian que tener ningun tipo de competencia por parte de los demás ninjas de estas tierras. No solo eso sino que además se suponía que el era la estrella de Konoha. Desde el incidente de la masacre Uchiha el sabia que todo el mundo lo había aclamado como el único y miembro mas destacado futuro de Konoha. El se merecía todos los logros que podría llegar a alcanzar en algún momento y por tanto el se merecía la posicion como el futuro e indiscutible líder dentro de los novatos de Konoha. Pero eso no es lo que había pasado. No el había llegado y le había quitado todo lo que debería ser suyo por derecho algo que en su opinión debería ser castigado. Despues de todo el era un simple y patético Uzumaki mientras que el mismo era un Uchiha, descendiente directo de Madara Uchiha y el ultimo Uchiha de Konoha. Si había poder el se lo merecía mas que nadie, si alguien tenia los medios para conseguir el poder en Konoha de el tenia que ser eliminado de inmediato y es por este mismo motivo que en su sincera opinión de Naruto que el debía ser eliminado de toda esta ecuación de poder

Mientras bajaba a la arena de combate se dio cuenta de Gaara estar allí esperándole y no podía evitar sentir un toque de emoción. Se decía que este joven era uno de los ninjas mas poderosas de Suna lo cual solamente quería decir que el tenia todas las posibilidades de demostrar su poder contra alguien verdaderamente fuerte en realidad. Sin embargo se enfureció cuando Gaara parecía no darle la mas minima atención y estar mirando fijamente a Naruto. No podía soportar estar muy asqueado y molesto de que el Uzumaki una vez mas se llevaba la atención que era solamente suya por lo que estaba mas que dispuesto a ir balístico con tal de recuperar la atención que estaba recibiendo el Uzumaki. Una vez mas se fijo en el estado del estadio y se hizo preguntas ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto tuviera toda esta fuerza y nadie se diera cuenta? ¿tal vez Naruto tenia algún secreto para haber crecido tan fuerte y poderoso? ¿Y de ser así como es que el no lo sabia? En la mente de Sasuke mas y mas preguntas se almacenaban y amenazaban con molestarlo enormente ya que el no podía entender todavía como alguien tan fuerte como Naruto se podía haber esquivado a todos los ninjas y crecer tan fuerte por si mismo, se cuestionaba a si mismo como es que el no había alcanzado la misma fuerza cuando el tenia que tener las mismas oportunidades de crecer así de fuerte. Fue todo acumulándose dentro de el y fue también sin saberlo tentano considerablemente el poder de la marca de maldición. Solo hacia al miembro mas joven del clan Uchiha furioso por su falta de crecimiento mientras que su rival crecia dia a dia mas fuerte y poderoso. Pero ahora el tenia que dejar de centrarse en Uzumaki Naruto y solo tenia que pensar en el rival que tenia delante suya: Sabaku No Gaara. Kakashi le había dicho y dejado muy claro que Gaara era un asesino, un luchador que no tenia la intención de luchar y dejar a su presa escaparse con vida, no ekl tenia la intención de matarlo. Esto hacia que fuera mejor para Sasuke, el solo quería enfrentarse a alguien verdaderamente fuerte y poderoso y visto lo visto era obvio que este Gaara era esa persona de gran poder y habilidad por lo que solo seria necesario de un poco de motivación por su parte para vencer a este hombre. Por supuesto Sasuke tenia confianza en ganar, despues de todo tenia una gran cantidad de habilidades que lo hacían superior ante cualquier otro luchador que estuviera ante el

Por otro lado Gaara estaba mas bien aburrido. Habia visto como de fuerte era el joven Uzumaki y casi podía babear por el poder demostrado por este, le hacia sentirse mas que nervioso por semejante muestra de fuerza y poder y solo quería probar su existencia contra dicha fuerza. Pero no podía ser, tenia que enfrentarse contra alguien que en realidad era mas bien un patético y pelele ninja de segunda categoría como era Sasuke Uchiha. No le gustaba nada de esto y solo quería terminar con todo ello de la forma mas rápida posible despues de todo el era un Jinchuriki, solo otro Jinchuriki tenia una seria oportunidad de hacerle daño y si bien este chico tenia odio y tenia ira en el no tenia el poder detrás de el para poder hacerle verdaderamente daño. No Gaara no estaba preocupado por este combate. El sabia que la Invasion que llegaba a continuación y contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo podía pensar de el no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que la situación de Suna y Oto no era ni de lejos tan buena como muchos podrían llegar a pensar. Suna es bien cierto que tenia a el como su arma de destrucción masiva pero Uzumaki Naruto era mas fuerte que el y aun tenia que demostrar toda su verdadera fuerza algo que obviamente lo asustaba una eternidad. Shukaku había estado muy silencioso desde el momento del combate del Uzumaki y por lo que sabia del Biju no era tan tonto ni tan idiota como para Desafiar sin tener una clara ventaja sobre el Uzumaki. O shi todo el mundo pensaba que solo era una bestia sin cerebro pero es que despues del intento de asesinato por parte de su tio el llego con facilidad a la conclusión de que si en verdad el quería sobrevivir a todo lo que esta gente le echara por encima tendría entonces que hacerse mas fuerte y poderoso. Que mejor manera que manteniendo a la gente que creía que lo sabia todo acerca de el en la mas oscura de las ideas. No había sido tan difícil, solo se había hecho pasar por un loco psicópata que quería matar a todo lo que se le pusiera por en medio. En verdad a el le gustaría tener alguien cercano a el. Sus hermanos eran los mas cercanos a el pero el sabia que tendría que ser dado un paso por su parte para hacerles saber que en realidad el estaba mas que cambiado sino que además estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por su familia en realidad. Con todo esto en la mente del mas joven de los hermanos de la Arena del clan Sabaku el se quedo mirando directamente al rival delante suya. Facilmente podía decir que se trataba de un rival tremendamente débil y ahora lo iba a demostrar. Era el momento de mostrar al mundo el verdadero poder de Sabaku No Gaara. Despues de todo Shukaku le había encomendado dominar su línea de sangre así como el elemento viento de las formas mas versátiles y poderosas posibles por lo que seria un insulto para el Biju de una cola no dominar al patético Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando era tan insignificante que se podía sentir la malicia saliendo de el por todas partes. Facilmente Gaara podía decir que estaba perdido en el camino de la oscuridad

-Uchiha, solo lo voy a decir una vez y espero que te quede bien claro. Vas a tener que darlo todo y mucho mas si en realidad tienes la esperanza de tener una oportunidad contra mi y aun así te puedo asegurar de que no lo vas a tener tan fácil como tu esperas. Rindete y te prometo que aunque te haga daño en el orgullo no será nada permanente. En caso de no rendirte solo voy a proceder a romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo y te puedo asegurar que eso si que va a ser permanente, tu decides niños ¿Qué es mas valioso este combate contra mi? ¿O vivir para cumplir con tu meta en la vida? Se que vives para una obsesion puedo verlo en tus ojos con suma facilidad por lo que te lo voy a decir en verdad de manera muy seria: Rindete. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi en realidad y si te enfrentas conmigo yo no me voy a detener por nada en el mundo. Te voy a tratar de destrozar por todo lo que tenga a mi mano

Cuando Sabaku No Gaara hablo fue el momento en que diversas reacciones se hicieron eco. Los dos hermanos mayores de Gaara se quedaron un tanto sin comprender como era posible que Gaara estuviera indicando que quería que se rindiera. El mataba a todo lo que se le ponía por el camino por lo que en realidad que el estuviera haciendo un acto de piedad de semejante forma era algo totalmente difícil de creer o de entender para nada. Pero claro ellos no se habían molestado en realidad nunca en tratar de entender en verdad a Gaara, ellos solo habían visto como Gaara mataba a todo lo que se ponía en su camino pero obviamente no se daban cuenta de que todo lo que se ponía en su camino eran asesinos con la intención de quitarle la vida de cualquiera de las formas posibles por lo que obviamente que estaban extrañados de que Gaara no hiciera nada. Pero lo que los dos hermanos tampoco se daban cuenta es que durante las misiones Gaara lo eliminaba todo por lo que de esa forma no tenia que hacer que sus hermanos cargar con semejante carga, no quería que sus hermanos de sangre cargaran con la sangre cuando se podía evitar. A el lo habían convertido en un monstruo lo quisiera o no pero se negaba en dejar a sus hermanos en convertirse en algo semejante solo porque su padre quería que sus hijos fueran las líneas superiores de sus planes. Por otro lado estaba obviamente Baki que estaba mirando con mucha atención lo que estaba pasando entre Gaara y el joven Uchiha y no estaba nada contento. Gaara era una maquina de matar, su objetivo era simplemente matar a todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino. Por tanto en opinión de Baki que Gaara estuviera dispuesto a salvarle la vida a un potencial enemigo en el futuro era solo un insulto a todo lo que había sido su trabajo, todo el tiempo que habían dedicado a su formación y moldeo en un arma eficaz para Konoha. Tenia la intención de asegurarse de que el Kazekage supiera de todo esto y que mas tarde diera un golpe en lo que se refería a la formación de Gaara así como aislarlo mas emocionalmente. Si el jonin supiera lo que le esperaba para el final del dia entonces seguramente sus pensamientos estarían dirigidos a otras ideas muy diferentes

Los jonin de Konoha todos tenian diferentes ideas corriendo por su cabeza. Por un lado querían saber que es lo que le importaba a Sabaku no Gaara para perdonarle la vida a Sasuke, no eran estúpidos y ellos eran plenamente conscientes de que el chico estaba de alguna manera actuando, esto solo se lo había confirmado pero al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba cada jonin tenian diferentes ideas en lo que se refería al chico de los Sabaku. Por un lado estaba Kakashi que esperaba que Sasuke en realidad pudiera vencer a Gaara, no por nada sino porque sabia que la situación de Sasuke en Konoha no era tan buena desde que Naruto se empezó a hacer cargo de la situación de su clan. Los negocios de clan del clan Uchiha habían seguido sin cambios mientras que Naruto desde que se hizo cargo de la posicion solo había aumentado considerablemente la influencia de su clan, no ayudo por supuesto que no hubiera nada ni nadie que se lo pudiera impedir porque hasta hace no mucho mucha gente pensaba que el clan Uzumaki estaba muerto. Sasuke necesitaba triunfar sobre el hijo de los Sabaku para demostrar su clara superioridad al joven o de lo contrario la posicion Uchiha podría verse un tanto golpeada y no ser tan bien vista como debería ser. Por otro lado estaba Gai que estaba muy interesado en ver lo que podía hacer la joven estrella de su viejo rival Kakashi, el sabia que el niño demostraría una gran cantidad de habilidad y dejaría a muchos sin habla pero por alguna razón que el no sabia sentía que había fuera de lugar algo con respecto a Sasuke, como si le costara en realidad concentrarse. Aunque obviamente el chico estaba tan centrado y obsesionado con ciertas partes de su vida que quizás era solo eso. Por otro lado Kurenai quería saborear esto al máximo, siempre había los típicos idiotas que alardeaban de la superioridad del sexo masculino sobre el femenino y ella estaba hasta el momento demostrando a esa panda de babuinos lo muy superiores que eran cuando en realidad eran ella y sus alumnos los que estaban dejando claro esta posicion, sabia que Gaara era un factor clave de la invasión y por este mismo motivo ella sabia que si Naruto lo vencia mas publicidad ganaría sobre todos los demás y sobre su equipo. No era una mujer con ambiciones políticas pero que le aspen sino quería ganar un poco de atención, además ella ya había ganado bastante con la simple victoria de Hinata sobre Neji y la feroz batalla entre Naruto y Yugito. Solo por todo eso y por todo esto ella podía decir que tenia gran parte de su carrera hecha ya que dudaba que fuera a tener otro grupo de genin tan majestuoso. Por otro lado Asuma solo podía mirar el combate detalladamente. Era plenamente consciente de que Sasuke no iba a ser capaz de vencer a gaara, el chico no parecía tener un plan ni parecía que estaba pensando adecuadamente en a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero esa no era la mayor complicación de todas sino que además el podía ver que Gaara era mucho mas de lo que parecía por lo que obviamente su capacidad y habilidades serian completamente desconocidas y no sabrían que seria capaz de hacer. Al final este combate era mas uno de hacer los planes de manera adecuada que de lo que Sasuke seguramente estaría pensando de simplemente lanzar un asalto por todo lo alto contra Gaara

El combate empezó muy poco despues y Sasuke lanzo varios kunais explosivos contra Gaara. Gaara sabia que todo esto era solamente una distracción por lo que en vez de hacer que la pared lo defendiera el simplemente hizo que la pared los rechazara a dichos proyectiles hacia el cuelo. Viendo que la distracción había fallado de semejante manera Sasuke se lanzo hacia atrás formando los sellos de mano para lanzar una potente bola de fuego explosivo. Gaara sin embargo no se quedo quieto y utilizo su arena para alejarse de la trayectoria de la bola de fuego que obviamente tenia como objetivo cristalizar su arena. Una vez tomada la distancia Gaara solo formo su muro de arena y uso Suna Shuriken para lanzar una lluvia de proyectiles cpntra Sasuke que si no hubiera sido por el Sharingan entonces no habría podido esquivar todos los ataques que se lanzaron contra el ya que eran cientos de proyectiles pero lo que sorprendió a mucha gente es que cuando todos los Shuriken pasaron a Sasuke se juntaron y formaron una ráfaga nueva de arena que lanzo hacia delante con un poderoso golpe en la espalda a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha no podía creerse esto y por tanto cuando se vio las dos ráfagas de arena lanzarse contra el simplemente sonrio y desapareció en una explosión de velocidad. Muchas personas vieron esto de manera entretenida porque se parecía a como se movían Naruto y Yugito algo que sin embargo que para otros fue mas bien visto como algo aburrido. Sasuke en verdad no tenia ese nivel de velocidad sino que se trataba que con un bombeo continuo de chakra a sus piernas que el trataba de aumentar su velocidad aunque seguía sin ser nada en comparación con ninguno de los dos. Fue una sorpresa total para el heredero del clan Uchiha que cuando estaba a punto de golpear a gaara por la espalda un tercer torrente de arena pero esta vez de hierro apareció como agujas que estaban a punto de atravesarlo. Todo el mundo se quedo de piedra cuando vieron esto, era increíblemente difícil de creer lo que estaban viendo por supuesto despues de todo solo habían visto como arena de hierro acababa de salir para la protección de Gaara. Los ninjas de Suna miraban con un temor considerable todo esto por supuesto ya que si Gaara fue peligroso solo con su arena entonces de que seria capaz con su arena de hierro despues de todo con su arena de hierro el Sandaime Kazekage había llegado a convertirse en uno de los ninjas mas peligrosos del momento algo que por mucho que a los ninjas de Suna no les gustara admitir seria muy beneficioso para ellos en verdad que alguien naciera con dicha habilidad

Cuando Gaara consguio deshacerse de Sasuke mando varias olas de arena normal a por el Uchiha que tuvo que correr por toda la pared para esquivar. No había ni rastro de la arena de hierro lo cual hizo al joven Uchiha calmarse y empezar a hacer las señales de mano. Gaara viendo esto se encerro en un capullo totalmente esférico con su técnica del tercer ojo en funcionamiento viendo venir al tonto Uchiha hacia el. La mano de Sasuke estaba cargada en electricidad y se podía fácilmente escuchar el sonido de mil pajaros. Mientras Gaara mismo estaba haciendo sellos de mano dentro de su capullo. Por supuesto esto iba a hacer que el combate terminara pero eso variaría si la gran defensa imbatible de Suna seria capaz de aguantar la carga del relámpago del ultimo Uchiha. Mientras tanto en las gradas muchos señores estaban viendo detalladamente el combate y aunque algunos estaban impresionados por el desarrollo de Sasuke muchos otros que eran en especial importantes asociados del Daimyo de fuego se mostraron mas que nada decepcionados por lo que veian ya que ellos esperaban en realidad que este combate fuera intenso y en vez de serlo el joven Sabaku había tenido contra las cuerdas al heredero Uchiha. No había sido nada como el emocionante combate de los jinchuriki algo que por supuesto los nobles iban a recordar una vez volvieran a sus casas ya que despues de todo tal vez podrían encontrar formas de conseguir a esos jinchuriki fuera de sus aldeas y mas a su servicio despues de todo los Shinobis son mercenarios y estaban perfectamente seguros de que por un precio mas que adecuado ellos podrían ser comprados sin tener que preocupar a los diferentes Kages. Obviamente sin embargo el uso de Sasuke del Chidori había despertado una gran bronca entre los diferentes maestros jonin que había en las gradas

-Sinceramente Kakashi ¿Cómo se te pudo meter en la cabeza que era una buena idea enseñarle a un niño inestable mentalmente hablando una jodida técnica de asesinato? ¿es que no te cabe en la cabeza que el niño no es muy cuerdo? ¿Qué el niño no valora las vidas de las personas colocadas delante suya? Ahora creo que me doy cuenta de que solo eres un estúpido por enseñarle a un niño que no tiene el mas minimo respeto por nadie una técnica que esta destinada a matar ¿Me pregunto que diría tu sensei? Porque yo se muy bien que el no estuvo lo que se puede decir muy de acuerdo con que tu desarrollaras el Chidori asique es obvio que tampoco estaría muy contento con lo que acabas de hacer

Anko no estaba contenta ni mucho menos. El Joven al que ella veía como una pareja potencial para toda la vida. El joven que fácilmente podría estar haciéndola sentir mas querida y tenia que admitir que era un maestro a la hora de darle placer por lo que ella podía decir que le molestaba considerablemente que por culpa de las intenciones de el estúpido de Kakashi podría Sasuke tener un ataque para matar. Y Sasuke no miraba precisamente con muy buenos ojos a Naruto. Ella lo había visto con cuanto odio miraba a Naruto y aunque ella sabia que Naruto bien podría ocuparse de cualquier tipo de problema ella también sabia que Naruto no era lo que uno puede decir inmortal así como que el no estaría siempre con la guardia en alto por lo que ella sabia que si Sasuke veía una oportunidad perfecta lo mas probable es que mataria a Naruto cuando el menos se lo esperara algo que ella no quería ver ni de cerca. Que el propio Kakashi haya cometido semejantes desastres cuando se trataba de la educación de un chico que era tan peligroso solo hacia que el hombre se viera mas bien como inepto en lo que se refería a la propia Anko. No era todo esto lo único que la molestaba es que ella sabia que el niño si no podía hacerle daño a Naruto seguramente iria a por alguien que le importase a Naruto, era como Orochimaru en eso sino podía matar a su objetivo el iria a por aquellos que podían hacerle daño también por lo que de esta forma el tendría al menos una venganza accesible contra aquel que lo había molestado. Anko no tenia el interés de ver a cualquier posible amiga en el futuro herida simplemente porque resultaba que el niño quería hacer sentir su presencia y tratar de darle un pequeño golpe a Naruto de cualquiera de las formas posibles. Anko tendría que tener los ojos bien abiertos así como avisar a todas las otras chicas para asegurarse de que no hubiera un solo intento mas de esto

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Anko Kakashi. Es muy irresponsable de ti enseñarle a un niño desequilibrado mentalmente que técnica y antes de que salgas en su defensa recuerda esto. El niño fue golpeado con el Tsukiyomi, una técnica que fácilmente puede poner un estrés mental enorme. Pero además lo obligo a presencia la muerte de todo su clan. No es por criticarte pero si has hecho esto con Sasuke ¿sabes acaso como podría afectar a la dinámica de equipo? ¿sabes como Sasuke podría actuar de ahora en adelante contra todos y cada uno de los novatos? Acabas de colocar en manos de alguien con una increíble cantidad de orgullo un arma que prácticamente puede cortarlo todo y perforarlo todo por lo que espero que te hagas responsable en caso de que haga algo con dicha técnica

Asuma no lucia como la persona mas motivada del mundo algo que era aceptado mucho por los Nara pero ellos eran plenamente conscientes de que junto con Asuma de que lo que Kakashi había hecho es colocar en las manos de alguien con tendencias locas e insolentes un arma que tenia mucho poder. Chidoria era una técnica de asesinato pero a decir verdad la técnica se podía mejorar y hacer mas eficiente por lo que el estaba muy seguro de que en manos de Sasuke podría ser un peligro verdadero. No es como si eso fuera bueno ya que resulta que Sasuke con su mentalidad asesina y oscura muy fácilmente vera el arma como la herramienta para su venganza por lo que en lo que a Asuma se refería tenian que encontrar una manera de avisar a todos y cada uno de los novatos para ir con cuidado cerca de Sasuke. Asuma no quería correr el riesgo de que cualquier persona que puede desatar la ira de Sasuke estuviera cerca en lo mas minimo y viendo como muchos de los novatos estaban creciendo en habilidades al mismo tiempo que maduran pues obviamente era muy posible de que si estaban cerca de Sasuke fueran a causar cualquier cosa que desarrollara una pequeña pelea. Asuma solo sabia que esto iba a traer un dolor de cabeza de tamaño épico de los padres

Mientras tanto abajo en el suelo Sasuke se acercaba con facilidad hacia donde estaba Gaara. Ningun impedimento se había acercado todavía y evitado el avance del Uchiha por lo que el podía estar sonriendo muy confiado o al menos fue hasta que cayo en una trampa muy simple y sencilla. Cuando estaba muy cerca y próximo de el capuyo Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar mucho mas y miro hacia abajo para ver una trampa de arenas movedizas impidiéndole avanzar hasta llegar a su objetivo. Obviamente esto lo cabreo pero cuando a continuación vio como se ensombreció todo encima suya el se quedo muy quieto y miro para ver un bloque hecho de arena de hierro. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada todo ese bloque dejo caer la arena sobre Sasuke que fue aplastado por dicha arena. O al menos eso parecía a los ojos de la gente como Sasuke Uchiha se levanto de esto por medio del uso del sello maldito. Todo el mundo vio como el cuerpo de Sasuke fue cubierto de marcas negras y salió de un salto de la trampa para volver a dirigirse hacia el capullo. Una vez en su alcance el utilizo la potencia del Chidori para pasar de lado a lado por el capullo estando seguro al cien por cien de que había matado al joven Gaara o al menos eso fue hasta que sintió algo que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, cuando miro se dio cuenta de que los granos de arena de hierro estaban repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y su cuerpo sono como era golpeado en diversos puntos causando multiples fracturas

-Te lo adverti Uchiha pero tu no querías escucharme. Te dije que si te retirabas entonces aunque si bien es cierto que tu orgullo seria golpeado habrias podido salir sin ningun problema de esta situación condenada pero no podias dejarlo ir ¿verdad? Te dire un par de secretos. El primero es que eres débil, si bien el odio te hace fuerte hay otras formas de conseguir mas fuerte y poderoso y te puedo decir ahora y en este mismo momento que todas esas formas están fuera de tu alcance, jamás podras usarlas porque no eres lo suficientemente adecuado. Segunda cosa que te voy a decir es muy seria Uchiha y es que jamás seras tan fuerte como Uzumaki Naruto, Yugito Nii o yo mismo por lo que seria mejor que abandonaras de inmediato ese viaje de buscar una forma de ser tan fuerte como todos nosotros nunca lo seras, un niño tonto y mimado como tu jamás seras tan fuerte como nosotros por lo que te digo esto y es que abandones ese objetivo tan estúpido y te dediques a cosas mejores. Mi ultimo es mas un consejo que nada y es que sepas elegir sabiamente tus batallas ya que de no ser así entonces te las veras con bestias que fácilmente podrían ser mas que capaces de hacerte una gran cantidad de daño. Vive y huye cobarde miedica y espero que jamás te cruces en mi camino ya que la única razón por la que te dejo con vida es para que sientas la vergüenza de lo que ha sido causado por tus ambiciones sin freno. Tomalo como una lección que te muestra en verdad lo muy débil que eres en comparación con otras personas de ahora en adelante

Sin embargo antes de que se pudiera decir que el ganador del combate era Sabaku no Gaara todo el estadio se vio lleno de plumas que implicaban el uso de un genjutsu para inducir el sueño en todas las personas de el estadio en un intento de atrapar a las personas. Fue también en esos momentos que las barreras de protección formadas por Naruto se levantaron alrededor de los palcos de los Daimyo y sectores importantes de fuera de la aldea así como se activaron algunas otras medidas por toda la aldea para asegurar y garantizar el paso de la población civil así como los estudiantes de la academia ninja para los refugios de Konoha. Mientras todo esto pasaba un grupo de ninjas del sonido se dirigió exactamente hacia los Vips y trato de alcanzarlos antes de que todos ellos se vieron cortados por la mitad por un Uzumaki Naruto que miraba absolutamente frio como el hielo. Los Daimyo y nobles tuvieron que admitir que Naruto hacia gala del nombre Uzumaki si el se comportaba de esta manera durante una batalla contra un enemigo invasor recordando muy efectivamente a los Uzumaki del pasado. Facilmente se podía ver el porte de estos antiguos guerreros a través de Naruto. Cuando una nueva horda de enemigos se lanzo a por Naruto el solo concentro energia eléctrico en las llemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha antes de lanzar cinco proyectiles a por ellos. Esta técnica era **Raiton: Cho Kosoku (rayo rápido).** Una técnica ideal cuando solo necesitas realizar un ligero daño pero sin la necesidad de hacer sellos de mano. Cuando mas miembros de la fuerza invasora se acercaron a la posicion de Naruto el solo respiro tan profundo como pudo antes de realizar su **Futon: Kuki Haretsu (ruptura de aire).** La violenta liberación de aire solo hizo mas que destrozar por donde venían los enemigos a granel antes de que Naruto creo tres clones y guardo su katana. Cuando uno utilizo su Suiton: Suiryundan no Jutsu, otro uso Raiton Gian y otro uso Futon Atsuagi. Con estas tres técnicas combinadas prácticamente volaron por los aires todo el area de cien metros que tenian delante suya matando a mas de veinte ninjas de Oto y otro numero mas que significativo de ninjas de Suna. Cuando Naruto miro hacia atrás para ver a los Daimyo y vio que estaban bien solo creo veinte clones Kage Bunshin que posiciono dentro de la barrera para convertirse en el sustento de esta y poder evitar que nada cruzara la barrera aunque era mas bien como cuatro hacían esto y los demás estaban para causar tantos daños como pudiera a las fuerzas enemigas que se quedaran por todo el estadio

Mientras que Naruto estaba luchando de semejante forma Anko se lo estaba pasando de miedo matando a varios ninjas mediante una combinación de sus ataques Katon con la combinación de Hinata y sus golpes certeros. A decir verdad ambas se compenetraban de forma estupenda y la joven Hinata estaba colocándose al lado de Anko convirtiéndose en su protector en todo momento para combate cercano mientras que la propia mujer jonin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por eliminar las amenazas or ataques a larga distancia y si estas amenazas no eran asesinadas sus grupos se rompían consiguiéndolos vulnerables a las otras combinaciones de ninjas de la hoja. Fue en ese momento que Anko sin embargo vio maravillada la versión nueva del Hakke Kusho de Hinata pero con raiton. Facilmente creo una onda destructiva que paso de lado a lado a tres ninjas que iban a por ella en formación triangulo. Cuando esto aso sin embargo Hinata fue atacada por la espalda por un ninja de Suna que habría llegado hasta ella de no ser por una gran piton enroscarse alrededor de dicho miembro de la fuerza invasora de Suna que estaba en ese momento siendo estrujado y sin vida por una Anko muy feliz. Cuando murio el pobre ninja de Suna maestra y alumna se pusieron de acuerdo y mientras Hinata desataba el Raiton: Gian la maestra desato el Katon: Zukoku. El resultado fue una violenta exploion que paracticamente destruo todo a su alcance y borro de la existencia a la mayoría de los ninjas que tenian delante (afortunadamente ninguno de ellos era de Konoha). Todo iba muy bien hasta que dos de los guardias de Kaminari no Kuni proporcionados por el Raikage se acercaron por la espalda de Hinata y casi consiguen dejarla inconsciente. Cuando Anko vio esto sin embargo se lleno de una gran cantidad de rabia y de ira y se lanzo a por el primero de los dos ninjas al cual cogió de la cara y lo lanzo contra el suelo mientras que Hinata hizo un barrido al otro y luego lo golpeo en el estomago enviándolo a volar junto a su compañero. Ambos ninjas se levantaron y se pusieron en formación de combate y se lanzaron a por ambas chicas, Anko no estaba nada satisfecha por esto por lo que cuando el hombre esta muy cerca ella desvio el cgolpe de este y lo golpeo en la nuez de Adan, luego le aplasto la rodilla haciéndolo ponerse de rodillas antes de que ella lo cogió del cuello y se lo partió. Mientras tanto Hinata se coloco delante del otro ninja y lo empezó a golpear. Toda la ira de la joven Hyuga reprimida contra el grupo de ninjas de Kumo se salió en ese momento y se dedico a destrozar los diferentes grupos musculares del ninja de Kumo antes de que lo remato con un golpe en el corazón conduciéndolo a explotar y morir por la destrucción de su corazón. Contrario a lo que algunos podrían pensar ambas jóvenes tenian espectadores

Por un lado estaba Killer Bee así como el Daimyo de Kaminari no Kuni. Decir que ambos estaban furiosos era quedarse fácilmente corto. El Daimyo estaba en verdad pensando muy seriamente de quitar de su posicion al Raikage ya que visto lo visto era mas que obvio que el hombre no solo no hacia un buen trabajo como sus hombres en vez de preocuparse de su seguridad se habían lanzado directamente hacia la joven Hyuga. Solo por todo esto en lo que se refería a el esos hombres se podían considerar como mas que muertos aunque viendo como las dos jóvenes habían hecho el trabajo el hombre solo podía decir que ellas eran increíblemente hábiles y por tanto había que darles el crédito merecido. Por otro lado sin embargo Bee estaba empezando a plantearse que su hermano debía recibir una severa pero que muy grande golpiza. El hombre era absolutamente un idiota completo si el no podía darse cuenta de que en estos momentos la adquisición de genki kenkai que siempre le habían exigido era demasiado de una muy mala idea, se tendría que asegurar de que su hermano entendía por las buenas que sus ambiciones podían poner en este momento en una condición peor a Kumo de lo que el podría llegar a creerse. Bee odiaba cuando su hermano se pensaba por encima de todos los demás para hacer lo que quiera y sin temer repercusiones de ningun tipo. El solo necesitaba ver al Daimyo para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba seriamente cabreado (no ayudo a que estas dos chicas estaban cerca del líder del clan Uzumaki y por tanto cualquier estupidez contra ellas tal y como se había demostrado durante el momento del combate entre Yugito y Naruto así como durante lo que iba de invasión era una completa estupidez solo digna de un hombre completamente insensato). Viendo como el combate de las chicas había terminado el Daimyo hizo un gesto a Bee de llevarse a sus alumnos que parecían a punto de lanzarse a por Hinata. A decir verdad karui y Omoi solo querían vengar las muertes de sus camaradas o al menos eso fue antes de que recibieron una mirada terrorífica de Bee. Cuando vieron la mirada sin compasión y sin ningun tipo de broma de su maestro ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor era apartarse de este asunto y simplemente irse de este lugar. Fue entonces cuando hubo una explosión

Yugito estaba recién recuperada gracias a la intervención sagrada de su Biju y estaba masajeándose los hombros cuando varios ninjas de Suna se adentraron en la bahía medica. No contenta con esto ella hizo lo que se podría esperar de ella y los volo por los aires así sin mas. Obviamente algunas personas se habrían podido quejar pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estos ninjas tenian intenciones hostiles y ella pensó que podían estar dirigidos contra ella pues hizo lo mas sensato del mundo y simplemente los golpeo. Cuando salió al estadio y se dio cuenta de toda la pelea ella solo tenia como pensamiento que parecía muy tentador volver a la cama y hacer como si nada de esto pasara o al menos eso fue antes de que vio como Bee estaba a punto de ser golpeado por la espalda. Ella sabia que este hombre era posiblemente el ninja mas poderoso de Kumo pero ella era plenamente consciente de que el era su única persona preciosa por lo que apareció allí en un segundo y fácilmente los borro del mapa con una explosión de su fuego azul. Todo el mundo estaba mirándola ahora atentamente y con mucha curiosidad porque nunca habían visto a Yugito reaccionar de semejante forma y mira que en muchas ocasiones ella había manifestado sus ganas de volarlo todo por los aires. Mientras que Yugito se coloco con la espalda cubierta por su sensei que sonrio ante la decisión de su alumna. Antes de que Omoi y karui sabían qu pasaba el Daimyo de Kaminari los ordeno a ambos que se libraran de las plagas que estaban molestando en Konoha en un intento de aliviar las tensiones entre ambos por lo que los dos jinchuriki salieron en un despliegue rápido mientras que Omoi y Karui llevaron al Daimyo curiosamente al area de protección Vip que Naruto había hecho. Cuando llegaron y vieron las toneladas de cadáveres que había repartidos por todo el suelo solo podían decir que tenian miedo

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la arena había una pareja que estaba luchando combinando realmente sus habilidades de combate y estos no eran otros que Asuma y Kurenai, no estaban teniendo casi problemas en realidad para deshacerse de sus contrincantes como Kurenai utilizaba sus técnicas nuevas de genjutsu (Naruto le había enseñado como el usaba el genjutsu para hacer que la gente falle en la concepción de la realidad) mientras que Asuma los mataba con una gran demostración de fuerza física combinada con sus habilidades de uso de chakra de viento. Justo cuando algunos ninjas se acercaban y en este caso eran muchos Asuma lanzo una nuve de ceniza de su boca antes de hacer que esta explotara. Como muy posible esto no fue lo único que paso como Kurenai creo una amplia red de genjutsu por medio de crear una niebla alucinógena. Pronto los pocos supervivientes que había de dicho grupo estaban muertos porque se habían matado entre si debido a las acciones de la parejita. Estaban a punto de decir algo cuando un gordo ninja de Oto estaba a punto de aplastarlos. No fue posible debido a una gran cantidad de piedra y tierra se puso en su camino. Ambos adultos se dieron cuenta entonces de la presencia de Shino que con un chasquido de los dedos hizo que el muro se derrumbase para mostrar solo el esqueleto del ninja en cuestión. Estaba muerto debido al uso de sus insectos carnívoros contra el. Ambos jonin miraron con una sonrisa agradecida al joven genin que en ese momento fue atravesado por un kunai de un ninja de Suna solo para convertirse en una nube de insectos que se puso a rodearlo y que finalmente lo mato. Ambos jonin no podían dejar de ver con buenos ojos los avances de dicho joven que demostraba claramente su habilidad en combate así como sus amplias capacidades. La pareja estaba a punto de discutir con Shino cuando una nueva explosión sacudió el campo de batalla

Baki era uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de Suna pero estaba viendo como el combate y la pequeña guerra se estaban yendo de control y no ayudaba a que Gaara aunque en perfectas condiciones por alguna razón según el no se podía transformar. Una parte de el quería acusarlo de mentir pero sabia que eso con Gaara nunca era una increíblemente buena idea ya que el joven Jinchuriki podría pensar en matarlo simplemente por despecho por lo que ordeno tanto a el como a Temari y Kankurou de alejarse del campo de batalla que había en la tierra en este momento e irse a lo profundo del bosque por lo que de esta manera podrían liberar el poder al completo del Ichibi. Por supuesto para poder hacer posible su huida tuvo que usar un kunai explosivo que llamo fácilmente la atención de toda la gente que lo rodeaba lo cual causo que el examinador se colocara delante de Baki con la intención de matarlo. Genma no era una de esas personas rencorosas de que se acuerdan de todo lo que se hace en su contra o en contra de sus amigos pero para el en este caso Baki era algo mas que una amenaza y quería tratarlo antes de que pudiera hacer daño a nadie mas dentro del pueblo por lo que se lanzo contra el con un kunai mientras que ponía chakra de viento en el. No era sino uno de los pocos que eran capaces de usar el elemento viento y Genma estaba mas que seguro de que podría hacerse con Baki. Mientras Baki estaba maldiciendo a esa persona que tenia delante ya que no podía haberse imaginado en una situación mas problemática que esta ya que su plan de desatar al Biju se estaba retrasando y viendo como el examinador tenia pinta de ser un ninja mas que capaz y con las habilidades necesarias para detener a Gaara el sabia que tendría que darlo todo contra el o de lo contrario la parte de la invasión mas importante no podría llevarse a cabo. Durante unos minutos ambos se estuvieron mirando entre si antes de que sin previo aviso Genma lanzo su Senbon con chakra mejorado de viento. Fue todo una sorpresa para Baki pero el se las arreglo para desviarlo sin problema gracias a crear una brizna de viento cortante. Cuanto mas luchaba Baki contra Genma mas se desperaba pero el sabia que tenia que ganar la cuestión era si los niños del Kazekage conseguirían sacar al Shukaku para desatarlo contra Konoha. Ese simple momento de pensamiento le vaio un rodillazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz en varias partes debido a la fuerza del impacto. Ahora Genma miraba victorioso mientras Baki se levantaba del suelo cubierto de la sangre que salía de su nariz con una mueca feroz

En otro lado de la arena Gai estaba luchndo codo con codo con su joven alumno Rock Lee que aunque solo un joven estaba demostrando ya ser una promesa de Taijutsu. Con la ayuda de su maestro Lee estaba siendo capaz de golpear a diversos enemigos en una combinación de combate de apoyo entre ambos. Como si además Gai quisiera mostrar la fuerza y el poder de el Taijutsu Goken el mostro algunos movimientos brutales contra los opositores que no tuvieron tiempo ni de moverse. Fue obviamente doloroso ver como los huesos de estos oponentes se rompían en trozos debido a la potencia y a la fuerza de el taijutsu usado por Gai pero el orgullo de Gai se disparo a los cielos cuando vio al joven Lee defender a una pareja de ancianos durmiendo mediante lanzarse con una Entrada Dinamica en la cara a uno de los ninjas de Oto mientras que remataba al otro ninja con una patada giratoria. Gai solo podía decir que su joven alumno estaba demostrando ser una promesa tal y que demostraría a todo el mundo su nivel de habilidad que casi se sentía con pena de todos aquellos que fueran lo bastante tontos como para pensar por un serio momento en enfrentarse a su joven alumno. Pensar en Lee le hizo pensar en Ten-Ten y en Neji y cuando pensó en ambos una parte de el sentía pesar porque no había podido ayudar mucho en la formación de ambos. Neji era bueno un tipo muy especial que daba por sentado que ya era bastante bueno y que no necesitaba ayuda de nada y de nadie (curiosamente estaba viendo como Neji estaba siendo ahora enviado por fuera por parte de algunos de los miembros mas destacados del equipo medico) pero Ten-Ten el era muy confuso en cuento a como enseñarle a la joven Kunoichi. El era mas que consciente de que la chica quería ser una experta en todo tipo de armamento y es por esta misma razón que el había introducido a la niña en el mundo de Fuinjutsu ya que aunque no un experto si sabia como funcionaba este arte ninja (aunque tal vez Naruto podría ayudarle. El estaba seguro de que podría encontrar una forma de ayudar a Naruto a cambio de que el enseñara a Ten-Ten acerca de cómo hacer uso de Fuinjutsu ya que el podía decir por su apellido que el niño tenia mas que ninguna probabilidad para ayudarla a crecer mas y mas fuerte) y viendo como además era un maestro espadachín el podía decir que su experiencia con ella podría llevar a que ella llegara a una nueva posicion como maestra de armas. Gai estaba tan pensativo en ese momento que no se daba cuenta de el enemigo que se acercaba por su espalda pero justo cuando este estaba encima de el alguien apareció y lo corto por la mitad. Gai miro para ver a Naruto con lo que eran dos kunais Hiraishin que tenian los mangos negros así como las hojas de color violeta. Gai dio una mirada agradecida al joven por salvarle la vida de su momento de distracción. Cuando esto se cumplió Naruto volvió a desaparecer en un borron de velocidad para ir a cualquier parte del estadio mientras que Gai fue sorprendido por la aparición de nuevo de Ten-Ten y de Lee. Ambos miraban preparados para todo lo que se les lanzara en la cabeza por lo que decidió contar con ellos como la fuerza de apoyo en su espalda, nunca venia de mas tener alguien cubriéndole la espalda viendo como lo acababan de atacar por la espalda

Kakashi no estaba teniendo el mejor dia de su vida a decir verdad. El sabia que la situación actual de Konoha no era buena pero su dia ya era malo de antes. Como primer punto de malo es que casi consigue a su alumno eliminado y fue solo debido a un golpe de suerte que el se salvo ya que si el combate de Naruto no hubiera sido tan largo entonces el seguramente no habría llegado a tiempo de vuelta al pueblo. Luego estaba la situación de que se entera de que el combate entre Yugito y Naruto había fácilmente eclipaso los demás combates. Habia sido en palabras de muchos una verdadera demostración de fuerza y de poder y Kakashi sabia que en estos momentos la gente estaría mas que interesada en saberlo todo acerca de Naruto y Yugito, eso de por si era malo porque hacia que la propia actuación de Sasuke pareciera en cualquier caso mediocre. Luego vino la situación en la que Sus compañeros de la aldea lo habían cuestionado y colocado como alguien inútil porque no se había dado mas prisa en llegar a la aldea sabiendo como sonde importantes los exámenes y sabia que mas tarde tendría una bronca muy bien grande por lo que solo podía esperar que no fuera todo mucho mas a peor. Pero lo fue ya que desde su posicion empezó a escuchar comentarios acerca de cómo el heredero del clan Uchiha en realidad no era ni de lejos tan emocionante como muchas personas se lo habían pintado, fue peor que el vio el combate de Naruto y se dio cuenta así como que se percato de toda la habilidad y destreza detrás de las habilidades del líder del clan Uzumaki. Solo con todo esto había hecho su dia muy malo y por esta misma razón había ahora diversos ninjas enemigos sintiendo el poder de la ira de Kakashi Hatake ya que necesitaba en alguien en quien desahogarse y quien mejor para liberar su estrés que todos estos ninjas que parecían tener la equivocada idea de que podían venir aquí y hacer lo que les diera la gana. En el lado positivo de las cosas el sabia que Sasuke y sus alumnos restantes estaban a salvo como Sasuke fue enviado con Sakura y Kiba de nuevo al hospital para que sus heridas fueran tratadas con la mayor brevedad posible. Solo fue en ese momento que Kakashi se daba cuenta y veía un poco de los errores que había cometido pero el sabia que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlos. Su odio y celos hacia Naruto había sacado lo mejor de el mismo eso era una gran verdad que no se podía negar ya que el motivo mas grande e importante de porque el no había ayudado al hijo de su sensei era porque sinceramente estaba celoso. Su maestro y el hombre al que veía de una forma tan positiva solamente había hecho lo que tenia que hacer o muchos pensarían así, pero en la verdad Kakashi sabia que la razón por la que Naruto era un jinchuriki era por el loco amor que su padre le tenia así como la fe y la esperanza en el que tenia. Era un duro golpe para Kakashi ya que el sabia que solo su sensei seria capaz de ver de esa forma el convertir a su único hijo en un jinchuriki. Le hacia hervir de ira y de ahí que no quisiera nada que ver con el mismo niño que había significado mas que el para Minato Namikaze. Y ahora podía ver que el niño fácilmente tenia las habilidades de su padre a la hora de combatir, era como decirle que la había cagado a lo grande y que ahora le tocaba apechugar con lo que había hecho. No le gustaba pero sabia que no tenia otra alternativa ya que resulta que de no hacerlo el se veria con la situación de no poder aceptar jamás en la vida que había cometido un error. Sus errores solo le traian mas y mas dolor: Obito y Rin. Esos eran dos de los mas grandes errores que jamás había cometido y se negaba a olvidarlo pero ahora tendría que añadir también al hijo de su sensei como un error garrafal que había cometido

Pero mientras que los diversos ninjas estaban luchando por sus vidas así como proteger al grupo de inocentes civiles inconscientes había algo que estaba por supuesto escapando de todas las personas que estaban rodeadas en el caos de la batalla y eso era un grupo muy determinado de observadores. Estosd observadores era el consejo de ancianos Hyuga y por otro lado era el consejo de shinobi con Koharu y Homura. Estos dos grupos miraban la escena con una gran inquietud pero no por la batalla y como podría afectar a Konoha, ambos grupos sabían que Konoha saldría de todo este asunto ya que despues de todo estaban preparados para dicho ataque. No la razón por la que lo miraban todo con disgusto tenia diferentes motivos: Por un lado Naruto y por otro lado Hinata. Koharu y Homura se daban cuenta de que habían sido completamente engañados por el Kyubi Jinchuriki algo que no les gustaba. Al principio fue escondiendo sus habilidades y solo con eso ya fue un palo y golpe considerable a los planes que ellos en realidad tenian para el niño pero ahora era en otro aspecto, el niño no solo había escondido sus habilidades sino que además había matado a danzo que era su principal y mayor apoyo a la hora de tener el control de la aldea de la hoja. Todos sus planes que veian el avance de Konoha se habían hecho añicos y ahora estaban fuera de su alcance porque resultaba que el chico que tenian ahora como jinchuriki no era lo que se puede decir un inculto sino que mas bien sabia mucho de lo que se hacia en realidad por lo que obviamente no seria un tonto fácil de manipular y engañar como ellos habían querido en realidad. Es mas ellos habrían normalmente usado este momento para dejar que Hiruzen muriera mientras que propondrían a un candidato que fuera solo leal a ellos para que este dirigiera con sus propias ideas todo lo que era la organización de la villa oculta y luego simplemente habrían convertido a Uzumaki Naruto en una maquina de reproducción para luego finalmente extraer el Biju de su interior y colocarlo en uno de sus hijos. Ahora ese plan se había jodido completamente. Este niño no era un debiluho ni era nada por el estilo sino que fácilmente se le podía considerar un jonin. Incluso con Hiruzen muriendo el niño tendría demasiado apoyo de los clanes como para siquiera sugerir la simple y sencilla idea de utilizarlo como ellos querían y además de eso los Vip estaban viendo como Naruto estaba eliminando a todo lo que se ponía en su camino mientras que estaba en el estadio. Francamente ellos podían decir que Naruto Uzumaki era la persona mas poderosa en este momento en Konoha como contaba con el respaldo de tanto ninjas de alta posicion como eran los jefes de clan así como contaba con el apoyo de el Daimyo de fuego y muchos asociados. Solo ver esto les hizo preguntarse donde ss planes habían empezado a irse de lugar, como es que no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado o como es que el chico había llegado tan fuerte. Simplemente para ellos no tenia lógica alguna por lo que a ellos se refería el niño debería haber crecido débil. Esa es la cosa en Konoha desde su punto de vista con los jinchuriki y es que no debían crecer demasiado fuerte y ahora una vez mas como con su madre era un ninja jinchuriki el que en un futuro podría ocupar el asiento de Hokage. Solo por eso ellos sabían que iban a tener que hacer frente a muchas maniobras políticas pero tenian confianza plena en que podrían controlar en algún momento al niño. Despues de todo el todavía tenia que crecer mas y aun tenian el tiempo justo para poder mantenerlo lo mas débil que sea necesario. No era una buena noticia lo que tenian pero al menos ahora sabían todo el alcance del Kyubi no Jinchuriki (o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban). Fue en momentos como estos que ambos ancianos lamentaban tanto la edad. Si por ellos hubiera sido el chico habría estado en sus garras hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto era todo lo que podían hacer en este momento: Sentarse y esperar

Por otro lado estaba el grupo de ojeadores Hyuga que no se mostraba nada contento con lo que veía. Los Hyuga ancianos no habían sido nada felices cuando Hiashi se la había jugado y había asegurado la libertad de su hija mayor sin importar nada y eso era a decir muy molesto para ellos. Con Hinata como esclava habrían podido controlar de mejor forma al jefe del clan lo cual llevaría a algunas determinadas políticas que vendrían muy bien para los miebros de la rama principal pero no para los de la rama secundaria. No es como si les importara como con el sello maldito ellos podrían entonces seguir controlándolos como ellos quisieran. Pero esto no era lo único muy malo. La chica estaba protegida por el mocoso Uzumaki, alguien que en sus humildes opiniones (es decir que lo miraban desde un alto pedestal) no merecía ni siquiera estar relacionado con las personas. Solo era un animal, una mascota de usar y tirar para cuando Konoha lo necesitaba pero ya no era así. El chico había acumulado mas poder en poco tiempo que todos los Hyuga ancianos. El primer paso fue con exponer su falta de trato dentro de las paredes de Konoha. Solo con eso el había llevado a que el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni estuviera muy a gusto con el niño y tomara cartas en el asunto lo cual había expuesto una gran cantidad de corrupción. Luego se había matado a Danzo que era su principal apoyo en el consejo así como el que defendia los ideales de los ancianos por todos los medios disponibles ya que despues de todo el anciano quería aprobar el uso de la marca maldita sobre todos los ninjas y por supuesto los ancianos no podía importarles menos ya que esto les daría mucho mas poder sobre el pueblo, con Danzo muerto sus planes se fueron a la mierda. Luego de esto vino el incidente con Hinata. La chica de alguna manera se había estado llevando bien con el jinchuriki y cuando ellos estaban a punto de golpear para hacer daño a Naruto así como tener controlado a Hiashi el padre va y prácticamente se la regala a el clan Uzumaki sin sellar ni nada, prácticamente había asegurado una nueva línea de Uzumakis con el poder y el control de los Hyuga algo bastante aterrador. Pero ahora venia el mayor y mas desastroso posible de los acontecimientos que estaban pasando en lo que a ellos se refería: Hinata Hyuga tenia confianza en sus habilidades. Todo el tiempo que habían usado en destruir la confianza de la niña, todo el tiempo empleado en bajar a la niña emocionalmente y todo el tiempo que habían empleado en tratar de romperla había llevado por supuesto a esta situación tan mala para ellos. Ahora Hinata tenia fe en sus habilidades, era mas valiente, tenia mas agallas y tenia menos dudas a la hora de usar sus habilidades. Todo eso combinado era malo en sus humildes opiniones. Lo peor de todo es lo que había hecho con el Juuken, ella lo había transformado en esta nueva versión con la ayuda de sus afinidades elementales. No solo la niña no tenia el elemento tierra sino que tenia dos afinidades y eran el Rayo y el Fuego. Los ancianos sentían en su opinión que la niña era un peligro para el avance del clan como fuerza y como unidad ya que obviamente Hinata con sus habilidades y al haber superado con tanta facilidad a Neji que era el aclamado prodigio del clan haría que todos los miembros del clan se preguntasen como demonios una niña que hace seis meses era una inútil buena para nada era ahora posiblemente una futura Kunoichi peligrosa y letal. Todo esto solo hacia que los ancianos se dieran cuenta del desmadre de situación que tenian ahora y que debían de solucionar por cualquier medio. Mientras observaban como Hinata aplastaba a los que trataban de vencerla se dieron cuenta de que los ninjas enemigos avanzaban hacia ellos. Dando instrucciones a sus guardias los ancianos empezaron a hacer su camino a sus hogares seguros mientras los guardias que tenian a su alrededor los protegían

Ajenos a los dos consejos que estaban prácticamente planeando los peores destinos posibles para ellos Hinata, Anko y naruto estaban ahora combatiendo espalda contra espalda. Los ninjas de Oto estaban amontonándose por todo el area de combate mientras que la propia Anko estab sintiendo una increíble cantidad de emoción sobre la emocionante lucha que estaba teniendo en esos mismos momentos como si ella no pudiera creerse en verdad que estaba teniendo lugar en primer lugar por lo que estaba a punto de lanzarse salvajemente antes de que su mirada vio a Naruto crear tres esferas de viento en la palma derecha y lanzarlas creando tres potentes explosiones de aire que prácticamente destruyeron todo lo que se encontraba en su camino **esta técnica era el Futon: Bakuhatsu Shinku Noshuku (explosión concentrada de vacio)** se trataba de una técnica mortal y poderosa con la que Naruto fácilmente podía destruir todo lo que se ponía en su camino y fácilmente podía borrar enormes cantidades de terreno que pillara por su area. Anko miro aun mas encendida cuando vio la demostración de poder de Naruto. Un ninja de Oto se lanzo por la espalda de Naruto pero antes de que este pudiera cortarlo en rodajas con sus Kunai Hinata apareció delante y uso **Juuho: Yashi Bakuhatsu Kaminari (palma explosiva relámpago).** No quedo ni rastro alguno de ese ser que antes estaba ahí dispuesto a molestar e incordiar lo cual fue algo que hizo alegre y feliz a Anko como su joven pupila había demostrado ser impresionante. Estaba a punto de hacer una técnica suya cuando sus instintos le gritaron peligro y se agacho a tiempo para esquivar el ataque con los escalpelos de chakra de Kabuto. Cuando Anko vio al medico ninja inmediatamente realizo el Doton: Domu. Y pronto se inicio una danza salvaje entre ambos ninjas que fueron en su momento entrenados por Orochimaru y que en la ultima situación uno continua sirviendo mientras que el otro lo aborrecía con una increíble pasión

-Vamos Anko-chan no te pongas así de furiosa conmigo. Se que antes fuiste la favorita de Orochimaru-sama pero en realidad tu solo eres una cosa simple y sencilla del pasado, carne de cañon si se prefiere decir. Solo eres un patético experimento que salió mal y que ahora quiere venir a quejarse a nosotros los grandes genios de la ciencia por haber salido defectuosa. Hazme un favor y desgarrale el corazón a Naruto cuando te mueras

Sin embargo cuando Kabuto estaba a punto de golpear en el corazón de Anko esa simplemente se convirtió en barro cubierto de notas explosivas. Kabuto no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada para evitar ser dañado por la explosión y se vio como toda su ropa se dehizo debido a la explosión. Los tres ninjas vieron como las heridas de Kabuto empezaban a curarse a un ritmo excesivamente acelerado por lo que dedujeron que tenia una técnica que le permitiría concentrar chakra curativo para curarse lo cual en realidad era toda una ventaja y Naruto estaba seguro de que era posiblemente una técnica que en el futuro podría ser perfeccionada por el para enseñársela a sus chicas (si eso ayudaba a que fuera mas difícil que así ellas murieran el seria completamente feliz). Cuando Kabuto sin embargo se puso de pie fue recibido con un potente puñetazo de Anko que fácilmente le rompió la mandibula. Como si eso no fuera suficiente Anko lo lanzo para el cielo donde lo cogió de los pies y empezó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad antes de caer sobre su espalda contra el suelo. Kabuto escupió algo de sangre y trato de golpear una vez mas a Anko con sus escalpelos pero se encontró con que ella no estaba allí sino que estaba en el aire haciendo los sellos de mano para un Kage Bunshin. Cuando la riginal y el clon cayeron al suelo inmediatamente empezaron a hacer sellos de mano y Kabuto no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar lo que se le vino encima cuando el suelo se fragmento debido al **Doton: Furue (temblor)** que lo hizo quedarse estancado en el suelo mientras que la original realizo el **Katon: Ko-en (llama concentrada)** que hizo que las llamas se concentraran en un punto antes de explotar violentamente y generando grandes cantidades de metralla de la tierra y rocas de la zona. Kabuto salió mas mal herido que antes y ahora se podían ver tanto marcas de quemaduras por su piel como daños causados por las piedras de metralla que habían impactado contra su cuerpo. Kabuto apenas se mantenía en pie cuando una gran cantidad de fuego fue lanzada en su objetivo antes de que pudiera hacer las señales de mano para un jutsu de agua. En la mente de Kabuto todo esto no tenia el mas minimo sentido, despues de todo el sabia y podía ver sin ninguna dificultad que lo que le pasaba a todos aquellos que eran abandonados por Orochimaru: Su crecimiento se deterioraba lo cual los hacia quedarse muy por debajo de su verdadero nivel y potencia lo cual era algo positivo en la mente del ayudante. Pro Anko no era de esas ni mucho menos, Anko se había hecho muy fuerte, no a la par con kakashi pero el podía decir que ella podría fácilmente superarlo un dia con sus habilidades y por tanto el podría considerarse en peluigro. Le daba miedo con que facilidad Anko estaba creciendo tan fuerte y poderosa y sabia ahora que su misión de matarla para hacerle daño a Naruto ya no era viable. Lo mejor que podía hacer en su mente era escapar antes de que el joven Uzumaki se metiera en la pelea para ayudarla. Antes de que Anko tuviera tiempo de ir tras Kabuto este se desvaneció por medio de un Shunshin y salió de la zona dejando una Anko increíblemente cabreada por haber perdido a su presa. Obviamente muchos de los enemigos que estaban cerca ahora temblaban de miedo a causa de ver la furia de la aclamada como la mujer mas fuerte de Konoha en estos momentos

Por otro lado Naruto estaba sonriendo mucho. Desde que se quito la marca maldita de Anko hasta que le dio el adiestramiento a su estilo Anko había crecido mucho como una kunoichi. Habia conseguido convertirse en una de las mujeres mas poderosas que Naruto podía decir que había en Konoha sino la mas poderosa desde que Tsunade Senju se fue de Konoha. Viendo el desarrollo de la joven y la ira como crecia Naruto se lanzo a ella y le dio un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aire. Al acabar el beso aunque ella estaba mas agitada al menos sus pensamientos no estaban en destripar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino sino de agarrar a Naruto para otras cosas un tanto mas subidas de tono. Naruto solo podía mirar divertido a la joven que tenia delante antes de que la agacho para evitar algún shuriken. Antes de que Anko pudiera atacar en ira a dicho enemigo tonto y estúpido Naruto apareció delante de dicho hombre y atravesó su estomago con su mano recubierta de chakra de viento. Ella solo podía ver divertida y emocionada como de ahí en adelante Naruto simplemente hizo que su mano fuera hacia la cabeza para partir al hombre por la mitad. Naruto no tenia porque ser uno de los que se cabreaba pero cuando el hombre había hecho la estupidez de atacarlo cuando estaba disfrutando tanto con Anko (habría sido lo mismo con cualquiera de sus chicas pero la ira en estos momentos era mas que significativa por ese simple acontecimiento). Cuando las dos chicas se acercaron a Naruto para ver la situación el coloco una mano en el suelo para poder ver todo lo que estaba pasando por Konoha obviamente no esperando ver gran cosa de una ivasion pero esperaba sinceramente que no hubiera nada así como una cantidad desmesurada de destrucción por toda la aldea (luego tendrían que gastar dinero en arreglarla y Naruto era una persona que le gustaba demasiado ahorrar para caprichos en mas adelante). Por lo que se enfoco y trato de analizar la situación

* * *

 **-Hospital de Konoha-**

El hospital de Konoha estaba bajo la protección de una barrera de alta intensidad y potencia con el objetivo de evitar que cualquier ataque atravesase la barrera. Sin embargo eso no había impedido que varios ninjas estuvieran en los alrededores con la intención final de atacar a los enfermos y los heridos, tan cobarde como podía sonar pero estas personas sin honor pensaban que con la eliminación de los heridos atacarían un punto bastante grave en Konoha indicando su bajo nivel de seguridad. Por supuesto tenian un pequeño problema además de la barrera que estaba rodeando el edificio en cuestión y ese problema era la propia Haku Yuki. Ella nunca había visto nada bien lo de matar, de hecho no disfrutaba con la muerte pero cuando esta gente llego aquí con la intención de matar a inocentes simplemente porque pensaban que podían. Haku ahora lucia un cabreo de campeonato. Cuando Haku se presento ante el primer grupo de atacantes ella no dudo en derribarlos con taijutsu y el uso adecuado de sus Senbon con lo que consiguió enviar a mas de uno a un estado de muerte e incapacidad lo cual mas tarde le daría no solo a ella sino al pueblo en general una considerable ventaja táctica ya que podrían averiguar muchas cosas de Oto. Sin embargo el segundo grupo se estaba avanzando hacia Haku con gran velocidad y casi parecía que estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella cuando aprovechando un pequeño charco de agua así como los diferentes depósitos alrededor ella lanzo una poderosa ola de agua contra ellos que los envió a volar. Consciente de que esto no era el final ni de lejos ella realizo los sellos de mano y puso un dedo de manera suave y delicada sobre la superficie liquida antes de que la congelo haciendo de esta manera que todo el que estaba empapado muriera por la congelación de su cuerpo. Esta técnica consistía en simple manipulación del hielo y todavía no le había puesto nombre pero ella se inclinaba mucho por **Tacto Frio.** Aunque vieron a varios de sus camaradas debilitados y tirados en el suelo muchos ninjas siguieron avanzando con la clara intención de llegar hasta Haku que obviamente los espero. Con un simple sello de mano ella utilizo el **Hyoton: Kotto Piku (picos helados)** que hizo que de la superficie de hielo se levantaran bastantes cantidades de hielo en formas de picos que atravesaron sin piedad a los ninjas que se acercaban a Haku con intenciones hostiles. Sin embargo un pequeño grupo consiguió pasar por lo que ella solo pudo recorrer un sello en su muñeca antes de sacar una katana sin Tsuba con el mango de color blanco y con la saya blanca. Uno no sabia donde estaba la katana hasta que vieron como ella la abrió en un movimiento rápido. Fue instantáneo, no se podía sentir y lo único que se vio fue el destello de movimiento. A continuación todos los ninjas de Oto en ese pequeño grupo estaban muertos tirados en el suelo. Viendo que se estaba cansando decidió hacer por el momento un alto y estar dentro del hospital mientras recuperaba sus reservas de chakra. Sin embargo se podría decir que lucia inmensamente contenta ya que en su tiempo con Zabuza ella no podía luchar durante tanto tiempo, todavía necesitaba mas formación si queri ser capaz de ser una de las kunoichis mas poderosas pero ella tenia la firme creencia de que llegaría a ese nivel cuando fuera el momento adecuado y no antes

* * *

 **-Campo De Batalla Del Sandaime Hokage-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sabia que este dia llegaría algún momento. Sabia que su muerte no seria una muerte en paz sino que seria un final que seria marcado por la guerra y la tristeza. Tenia errores cometidos a lo largo de toda su vida. Despues de todo el era un ser humano y esta dentro de la descripción del ser humano que tiendan a cometer errores, pero lo que mas le apenaba en no poder solucionar los errores mas importantes que había cometido en toda su vida. El primer error era el de dejar a Orochimaru escapar con vida. Le enfurecía saber que el era responsable en si de toda la muerte y miseria que su estimado alumno había entregado por todas las naciones elementales solo a causa de el no ser capaz de tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Solo esto le hacia darse cuenta de que su vida no era lo que uno puede llamar muy pacifica y mucho menos una vida de éxitos. Sabia que cuando llegara el momento tendría que responder a muchas preguntas y dar muchas respuestas en termino físico para satisfacer los errores cometidos. Sin embargo el tenia en esta ocasión la perfecta oportunidad de vengarse, era lo mas importante del mundo que podría llevarse con el al estudiante que dejo sembrar el caos y la destrucción. Esta vez su debilidad no iba a ser la razón por la que Orochimaru estaría aquí presente sino que en esta ocasión seria el indicio del final del propio Orochimaru como marcaria sus últimos momentos de vida. Sin embargo al pensar en su muerte se dio cuenta de que todavía dejaba un error muy grave sin corregir a decir verdad: El fallo a la hora de juzgar a Uzumaki Naruto

Durante muchos años dejo que la muerte de su esposa lo dejara consumido por la ira y la rabia. Solo por estos motivos Hiruzen había condenado a la soledad y al dolor al niño que en realidad era el legado del que fue su antecesor y un gran amigo. La ultima descendiente de una larga y poderosa línea de guerreros que implicaron el moldeo del mundo de una forma sin precedentes esto fue a lo que el había dado la espalda y había permitido que su rabia afectara de manera lo mas injusta posible. Sin embargo el tenia la esperanza de que Naruto se convertiría en el ninja mas poderoso de su era, el tenia la firme confianza de que cuando fuera el momento justo y adecuado que el se elevaría por encima de todas las cosas que le habían bloqueado su alto camino por el mundo y que le había dificultado en realidad su vida. El solo sabia en realidad que Naruto seria un verdadero líder no como el que había tomado simpre las decisiones sin tener en cuenta demasiado sus repercusiones. Con todo esto en su mente una parte de el temia en realidad morir. No quería enfrentar la hira de Kushina y Mito, era algo que obviamente quería evitar por todos los medios teniendo en cuenta como esas dos mujeres lo iban a moler a golpes por haberla cagado tan en serio con el niño. Despues de todo ellas eran del clan Uzumaki, un clan que cuidaba de los suyos sin ninguna duda, un clan que haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar que los suyos jamás se verían amenazados por ninguna fuerza externa de ninguno de los posibles tipos por lo que ahora solo tenia la oportunidad de rezar antes de que se encaminara a su nueva vida en el otro mundo despues de todo esto. Dando sin embargo una mirada hacia atrás el tenia bien claro una cosa: Su nieto Konohamaru. El niño necesitaba una guía fuerte y firme para asegurarse de que el niño se desarrollaba de la manera adecuada y el creía que este era el mejor método de todos ya que despues de todo el tenia una deuda que pagar al joven Uzumaki. Por lo que despues de todo este problemón y todo este infierno fuera pasado el joven Uzumaki se haría carga de la enseñanza y de elevar a su nieto como un ninja, sabia que era mucho pedir pero no había nadie en quien mas confiara que aquel que era el legado de sus padres. Con esto en mente el Sandaime Hokage se quito sus túnicas de Hokage para mostrar que iba vestido para ir a la guerra

* * *

 **-Estadio Chunin-**

Despues de analizar totalmente la situación Naruto sabia en estos momentos que las cosas iban a ponerse realmente muy serias. Solo le quedaba una alternativa y era quitar el sello que cubria finalmente todo su cuerpo. Sabia que dicha decisión iba a mostrarle al mundo como de poderoso era en realidad pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Tenia que vencer a su enemigo sin tener muchas bajas. No lo hacia por el pueblo en si pero todos aquellos que no habían hecho nada contra el se merecían un tanto de piedad y el estaba mas que dispuesto a entregarle a los que eran inocentes la piedad que verdaderamente se merecían por lo que decidió quitar el sello

Anko estaba mirando a Naruto cuando este se puso en posicion de rodillas mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el suelo. Era mas que obvio que es lo que iba a hacer y ella junto con Hinata dieron un salto para alejarse de Naruto antes de que todo esto fuera sacudido de forma violenta, a diferencia de las veces que se había mostrado a ellas en esta ocasión naruto iba a hacer ver su verdadero poder y no solamente su verdadera forma por lo que las dos chicas se alejaron temiendo un tanto la reacción de la liberación de semejante poder. Por otro lado los ninjas de todo el estadio se dieron cuenta de Naruto, muchos ninjas enemigos se burlaron y se lanzaron a por el. Lo siguiente que todo el mundo supo fue un destello azul

* * *

 **Y por fin se vera el verdadero aspecto de Naruto. ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? ¿Sera un joven fuerte y poderoso? bueno eso es obvio jejejeje**

 **como se ha podido ver Suna y Oto han sido pillados con los pantalones bajados ahora espero vuestros comentarios y preguntas. Feliz verano a todo el mundo**


	17. Chapter 17

Escribo esto para informar de un acontecimiento muy desagradable. Se han perdido los datos de alguna de mis historias debido al concepto de que se ha formateado una parte de mi disco duro debido a un virus. Por tanto es mi pesar que algunas de mis historias se colocan en un HIATO Temporal

Historias afectadas:

-El Fox de la Tormenta

-Daiyokai

-Vida y Muerte: El chico de la profecía

-Aventura en el Mar

-Hijo de Hielo y Fuego

-Naruto Otsutsuki

-El Ninja Mas Fuerte

Juro solemnemente que pondré a trabajar en ellos cuando pueda pero mientras tanto estas historias pasaran a HIATO. Esto me permitirá a su vez el poder pensar en lo que podría haber sido mejor

Mis mas sinceras disculpas


	18. AVISO

Damas y caballeros. Soy Savitar y vengo a decir que he tenido una cierta serie de eventos que solo han afectado a todos los planes que yo tenia con respecto a mis planes para el mes de mayo en lo que era la materia de actualizaciones asique voy a tratar de decir cuales son los cambios

1ºIba a dedicar este mes a una de mis historias de Harry Potter. Pero soy nuevo en esta serie de historias y me he sufrido diferentes tipos de cambios de mentalidad en cuanto a la historia que quiero hacer ¿resultado? Muy sencillo en realidad. Voy a dejar por el momento las historias que tengo en HIATO. Antes de nadie saltar en un ataque de ira dejadme decir que esas historias eran prototipos de lo que tenia en mente

2ºActualmente tengo en el desván tres historias: Dos de Naruto y una de Harry Potter. No voy a adelantar mucho pero solo voy a decir que la de Harry Potter es mas acorde con el tipo de personalidad y mente que tengo antes que las tres que he escrito en realidad

3ºCon respecto a las historias que he tenido de Naruto en HIATUS voy a escribir reescrituras de todas ellas o al menos el Fox de la Tormenta y Naruto Otsutsuki

Solo puedo disculparme de mis errores y esperar que mis lectores lo acepten

Este mes de Mayo las actualizaciones serán de dos capítulos de Legado y dos de la Resurreccion del clan Ashura


End file.
